Lyra Fox
by Adorabelle
Summary: Harry fait la rencontre d'une jolie jeune fille qui s'avère être la progéniture de Voldemort. Le hic? Voldemort n'a pas de fille... [résumé plus complet à l'intérieur] NE TIENT PAS COMPTE DES TOMES 6&7!
1. Prologue

øøøø

* * *

**_Titre _**: Ehhh…indéterminé pour le moment! Alors on va garder Lyra Fox. (Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à me les soumettre).

**_Auteur _**: Adorabelle

**_Disclaimer_** : Je ne crois pas vous surprendre en disant que tous les personnages, exceptés ceux dont vous n'avez jamais entendu parler avant de lire cette fic, appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Et évidemment, je ne fais pas d'argent avec ce texte.

_**Résumé complet**_ : Sixième année Décidément, les mystères planent et ne semblent pas vouloir se résoudre de sitôt ! Comment Luna Lovegood fait-elle pour connaître les secrets les plus intimes des gens, qu'elle publie quotidiennement dans son nouveau magazine ? Qui est Mark Evans, le jeune sorcier lui aussi hanté par des cauchemars ? Qui sont les trois vampires de Poudlard que Voldemort tente désespérement de recruter dans son armée ? Et finalement, l'histoire racontant qu'en octobre 1980, Voldemort ait sacrifié une membre de l'Ordre pour créér un enfant tout puissant est-elle un mythe ou une réalité ? Parce que si, comme la rumeur le veut, Lyra Fox est bien la fille du Lord... en tant que nouvelle copine d'Harry, elle est dans de beaux draps !

**_Avertissements _**: Bon, j'ai mis T pour le rating parce que les personnages sont des adolescents dotés d'hormones, et il y aura peut-être quelques ALLUSIONS qui pourraient choquer les oreilles les plus puritaines.

* * *

**Prologue**

C'était un soir froid et lugubre, le jour de l'Halloween. Dans une maison délabrée et abandonnée, un homme encapuchonné tournait autour d'une grande marmite qui trônait au milieu du salon. Dans un coin de la pièce, une jeune femme était ligotée et luttait en vain pour se libérer.

-Bébé Potter est né, dit l'homme d'une voix calme. Et comme tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où il est, Meadowes…

-Puisque je te dis que je n'en sais rien, Lestrange! cria Meadowes. Et même si je le savais…

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas de temps à perdre, continua Lestrange sans changer de ton. Il ne se laissera pas vaincre par un bébé. Il aura besoin d'aide, et c'est là que tu interviens, Meadowes.

Un autre homme encagoulé surgit dans la pièce. Il regarda la femme ligotée et eut un sourire goguenard.

-Lucius Malefoy! dit Meadowes d'un ton dégoûté. Un Mangemort. J'en étais sûre!

-Malheureusement, dit Malefoy d'une voix posée, tu n'auras pas l'opportunité de l'apprendre à tes petits amis du ministère. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, tu seras déjà morte.

Meadowes blêmit, mais son regard ne cilla pas. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de moi, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret? dit-elle d'un ton abrupt.

La potion jaunâtre se mit à bouillir dans l'énorme marmite.

-C'est bientôt l'heure, dit Lestrange. _Ton_ heure. Ton Maître a conçu un plan pour se débarrasser de Harry Potter, Meadowes, et il aura besoin de ton sacrifice.

-Ce…n'est…pas…MON MAÎTRE! cria Meadowes en se débattant.

-Quel dommage, dit Malefoy en secouant la tête. Dans le cas contraire, on aurait pu sacrifier quelqu'un d'autre.

Des larmes de peur et de frustration coulaient maintenant sur les joues de la femme. Elle ne voulait pas que son sacrifice aide Lord Voldemort à tuer un bébé. Du coin de l'œil, elle repéra sa baguette qui était tombée de la poche de sa robe. Elle tenta de s'en emparer discrètement, mais Malefoy fut plus rapide.

-_Expelliarmus_! cria-t-il, et la baguette de Meadowes s'envola jusqu'à lui.

Dans un sifflement, la potion devint pourpre. Lestrange se frotta les mains de contentement.

-Fais ta prière, Meadowes, dit Malefoy.

-Non, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, dit sèchement Lestrange. _Avada Kedavra_!

ø

øøøø

ø

-Voldemort arrive dans quelques minutes, dit nerveusement Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Il va être furieux! grogna Lestrange. La potion n'a pas donné le résultat escompté. Il faut se débarrasser de _ça_!

Lestrange tendit le paquet, enveloppé dans une couverture violette, à Malefoy.

-On ne peut pas faire ça, dit Malefoy d'une voix forte.

-Pourquoi pas?

-Voldemort va nous tuer. On ne peut pas détruire son arme ultime contre Potter! cria Malefoy, voulant faire entendre raison à son compagnon.

-Mais puisque ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait! dit Lestrange d'une voix encore plus forte. Débarrasse-t-en, Lucius, c'est la meilleure solution.

-Tu es complètement fou, Rodolphus.

Lucius Malefoy prit le paquet d'un air écoeuré. Il ouvrit la porte, puis se retourna.

-Ce sera à toi de lui expliquer ce qu'il en est, dit-il avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

-Sans problème, marmonna Rodolphus Lestrange pour lui-même.

Mais lorsqu'il revint, Lord Voldemort était si furieux qu'il jeta le sortilège Doloris à tous ses partisans. Tous, sauf un : Lucius Malefoy était introuvable.

-Où est-il? beugla Voldemort.

-Je…je n'en sais rien Maître, balbutia Lestrange.

-Comment se fait-il que la potion n'ait rien donné? hurla Voldemort en pointant sa baguette sur le Mangemort.

-Au…aucune idée, Maître! dit Lestrange, mort de peur à l'idée de recevoir un autre Doloris.

-Où est-elle? demanda Voldemort en abaissant sa baguette.

-Qui ça, Maître? dit Lestrange, quelque peu soulagé.

-La femme qui a été sacrifiée. Où est-elle?

Lestrange se retourna alors vers le coin de la pièce, puis son sang se figea. Le corps sans vie de Dorcas Meadowes, qui reposait là avant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait disparu.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	2. Première partie: Lyra Fox

øøø

* * *

**Première partie**

**Chapitre 1: Lyra Fox**

Seize ans plus tard, dans un monde où personne ne frémissait à l'entente du nom « Voldemort», vivait une famille : les Fox. Jules et Annie Fox avaient deux filles et considéraient leur famille comme la plus parfaite et normale possible. Mais quiconque connaissait leur fille aînée, Lyra, était bien loin d'avoir le même avis!

-Cette fille-là est bizarre, disait toujours la vieille Margaret, qui habitait le premier étage de l'immeuble où logeaient les Fox.  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi, Margie! répondait inlassablement Janet, la reine du ragot. Elle me donne froid dans le dos! Pas étonnant que les Léry aient quitté cet immeuble!  
-Évidemment! Lyra Fox est bien la dernière personne que j'aimerais avoir comme voisine de palier.

Lyra était bien consciente de la place qu'elle prenait dans les conversations des gens de son immeuble, mais elle ne s'en préoccupait plus. D'ailleurs, elle savait bien que Janet Elliot avait un passé si scandaleux qu'il était étonnant qu'elle radote autant sur les autres…  
Ce matin-là commença comme tous les autres matins. Élie, la benjamine des Fox, hurla aux oreilles de Lyra pour la réveiller.

-Aaaah! Espèce de…, commença Lyra, hors d'elle.

Mais Élie préféra ne pas savoir de quelle espèce elle était et s'enfuit en courant. Lyra rabattit ses couvertures et se leva, maussade. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle partage sa chambre avec cette petite énervée? Elle était certaine qu'à neuf ans, elle n'était pas aussi épuisante qu'Élie l'était!  
En soupirant, Lyra se dirigea vers la cuisine, où sa mère faisait cuire les œufs et le bacon.

-Ça va, chérie? lui demanda-t-elle en déposant son assiette sur la table.  
-Oui, très bien, répondit sèchement Lyra en regardant Élie d'un œil noir.

Élie baissa soudainement les yeux et continua de manger son œuf en évitant soigneusement de regarder sa sœur. Lyra n'avait pas faim. Tout autour d'elle lui coupait l'appétit, de l'attaché-case de son père posé sur la table jusqu'aux bouclettes blondes d'Élie. Tout lui rappelait combien elle était différente de la respectable famille à laquelle elle appartenait.  
D'abord, Élie et ses parents étaient blonds, avaient les yeux bleus et le teint légèrement hâlé, contrairement à Lyra qui avait de longs cheveux noirs et raides comme des baguettes, des yeux de la même couleur et le teint si pâle qu'on la surnommait « agréablement » la morte vivante. Son père était président d'une compagnie d'assurances, sa mère restait à la maison et était impliquée dans toutes sortes d'organismes écologiques et féministes, et Élie la petite boute-en-train était si mignonne que tout le monde ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son sujet. Et Lyra…Lyra était la morte vivante, la bizarre, celle qui donnait froid dans le dos et qui n'avait pas d'amis…

-Dépêche-toi de manger, Lyra, tu vas être en retard! lui dit son père en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Il ramassa son attaché-case, ébouriffa les cheveux d'Élie et embrassa rapidement sa femme avant de sortir en trombe pour aller travailler.

-Je ne me sens pas très bien, dit Lyra d'un ton plaintif. Est-ce que je peux rester à la maison?  
-C'est vrai, tu es très pâle aujourd'hui! lança Élie, un sourire en coin.

Lyra lui donna un coup de pied sous la table.

-Allons, Lyly, c'est la dernière journée d'école. Tout ira très bien, lui dit sa mère d'un ton encourageant. Et maintenant, va t'habiller, pas question d'arriver en retard! Toi aussi, Élie!

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lyra était en route pour l'école, l'air plus bougon que jamais. Encore une autre journée à se faire tyranniser…  
La dernière fois qu'une fille s'était moquée d'elle – Mary Nelson adorait s'en prendre à Lyra « Fantôme » Fox – Lyra ne l'avait que fusillée du regard. Mary avait alors fait un étonnant bond de plusieurs mètres avant de se cogner la tête contre un casier. Puisque personne n'avait su expliquer correctement la situation, Mary avait raconté que Lyra l'avait frappée et cette dernière avait écopé d'une semaine de retenue.

-Eh, Lycra! hurla Max Henessy, un garçon populaire qui se croyait toujours très drôle. Je crois que tu as oublié ton corps chez toi!

Il se mit à rire, imité par sa bande de crétins. Lyra serra les dents et continua à marcher. Elle était presque rendue à son casier lorsque Mary Nelson poussa un cri terrifiant derrière elle.

-Au secours! dit-elle d'un ton faussement apeuré. Je viens de voir un fantôme.  
-Ferme-la! lui ordonna Lyra.  
-Oh! Sinon quoi? Tu vas me jeter un sort peut-être?

Les trois filles derrière Mary ricanèrent.

-Ça te dirait une autre semaine de retenue, Fox? À moins que la réunion des morts vivants ne soit trop importante cette semaine?

Lyra ferma bruyamment la porte de son casier. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur son cartable. Elle devait s'en aller, ne pas en entendre plus, sinon elle allait exploser. Elle commençait déjà à enrager…

-Dis-moi, Lycra, comment se fait-il que tu aies les cheveux noirs? Tes parents sont blonds, je crois…à moins qu'ils ne soient pas tes vrais parents et qu'ils t'aient trouvée sur…

Mary n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Lyra était si furieuse qu'elle en était figée. Une vingtaine de témoins voyaient Mary rouler par terre en se tenant les côtes et en hurlant de douleur, le visage crispé. Lyra éprouva une sorte de plaisir sauvage à la regarder souffrir ainsi…jusqu'à ce que le directeur arrive en courant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? rugit-il en voyant Mary à demi consciente, toujours étendue sur le ventre, au beau milieu du corridor.  
-C'est…c'est…, commença Mary, à bout de souffle.  
-Oui? l'encouragea le directeur en l'aidant à s'asseoir.  
-C'est elle qui m'a attaquée, dit-elle en pointant Lyra d'un air accusateur.  
-Allons mademoiselle Nelson, ne soyez pas ridicule…  
-C'est elle! s'exclama Mary. Vous l'avez vue, non? ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des gens qui s'étaient rassemblés en cercle autour d'elle.  
-Eh bien…, dit l'amie de Mary d'un ton hésitant.  
-Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé, mademoiselle Durham? demanda le directeur.

Isabelle Durham acquiesça.

-Mary parlait tout simplement à…à elle, fit-elle en pointant un doigt tremblant sur Lyra, quand soudainement elle est tombée par terre et s'est mise à hurler…  
-C'est vrai, confirma l'autre amie de Mary. J'ai vraiment eu peur!  
-Mais ce n'est pas elle, continua Isabelle qui visiblement était incapable de prononcer le nom de Lyra. C'est impossible, elle ne l'a pas touchée!  
-Mais si! C'est elle! cria Mary d'un ton convaincu.  
-Ne dis pas de bêtises, dit Isabelle d'une voix angoissée.

Lyra aurait dû être soulagée d'entendre les autres parler en sa faveur, mais elle ne l'était pas du tout. Elle était même inquiète. Était-ce vraiment elle qui avait attaqué Mary?  
Elle y pensa toute la journée. L'attaque de Mary Nelson – qui était allée à l'infirmerie lorsque le directeur eut conclu qu'elle avait eu un malaise – avait été racontée de bouche à oreille. En un seul cours, il sembla que toute l'école était au courant. Certains avaient même enjolivé l'histoire (« C'est alors que Mary s'est mise à baver du sang…! ») Partout où Lyra allait, plus personne n'osait la regarder, de peur, sans doute, qu'elle leur fasse baver du sang. Au moins, elle avait la paix!  
À la fin de la journée, cependant, un garçon vint la retrouver à son casier.

-Il paraît que tu as cassé le nez de Mary Nelson, ce matin? Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit, mais c'était bien fait pour elle.

Lyra le scruta d'un air soupçonneux.

-D'abord, je ne lui ai pas cassé le nez, ni fait baver du sang et ensuite…eh bien, c'est vrai qu'elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait, dit Lyra en s'autorisant un sourire.

Le garçon lui rendit également son sourire. Malheureusement, Lyra ne fut pas la seule à le voir. Le seul autre assez brave pour lui adresser la parole s'avançait maintenant vers eux.

-Comme ça, on fait des yeux doux à la morte vivante, Luke? clama Max Henessy assez fort pour que tous les élèves présents l'entende.

Le garçon qui était venu voir Lyra serra les poings.

-Je ne lui fais pas les yeux doux! Et laisse-la donc tranquille…  
-Comme c'est charmant! Tu prends sa défense, en plus. Bah, d'un côté, c'est bien que tu choisisses la plus laide, Luke. Comme ça, tu laisses les plus belles pour les autres! C'est vraiment très généreux de ta part…

Sans réfléchir, Lyra écarta Luke de son chemin et se planta devant Max. Elle en avait assez entendu! Depuis des années, elle supportait les sarcasmes d'Henessy sans broncher…

-Tu te crois peut-être drôle, Henessy, mais tu es toujours le seul à rire, avec ta bande de crétins qui riraient même si tu jetais du haut d'un pont! J'en ai assez de toi, j'en ai assez de vous tous, et si jamais tu…  
-Quoi, tu vas me jeter un sort, Fox? ricana Max, se croyant sûrement très original.  
-C'est vraiment tentant, en tout cas!

Lyra n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Max, en le regardant avec hargne.

-Les fantômes peuvent jeter des sorts, maintenant? Mais c'est très bien, ça! Tu sais, Lycra, si tu n'étais pas si laide…

Max poussa soudainement un hurlement, imité de tous les élèves présents. Le chandail de Max avait pris feu et se consumait à une vitesse fulgurante. Lyra le regardait sauter partout, se rouer de coups et rouler par terre, mais contrairement aux autres, elle n'était pas terrifiée. Elle était amusée. Elle fut même secouée d'un petit rire.  
Le feu s'était éteint, laissant seulement le col et les manches qui pendaient lamentablement sur le corps frêle de Max. Ce dernier ne riait plus, maintenant. Livide, il regardait Lyra de son regard mi-terrifié, mi-furieux.

-Je savais que tu étais bizarre, mais si j'avais su ce que tu étais plus tôt, j'aurais changé d'école, espèce de sorcière!

Lyra ne changea pas d'expression. Après tout ça, il osait encore la provoquer?

-À ta place, je n'aggraverais pas mon cas, Henessy! dit Lyra d'un ton doucereux.  
-Tu…tu n'oseras pas! bégaya Max en reculant dans un casier.

Il avait l'air beaucoup moins fier. Plus personne ne riait, tous effrayés par la situation.

-Ça, c'est ce que tu crois! cria Lyra. Continue à me narguer, continuez tous à me pourrir la vie, ajouta-t-elle pour tous les autres, et vous verrez que je ne mettrai pas le feu qu'aux chandails!  
-Je…tu…

Mais Max se tut, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

-Quoi, tu veux une preuve?

Lyra s'apprêtait à faire flamber les pantalons de Max, mais elle en fut incapable. Elle se concentra très fort sur sa cible, en imaginant le jean de Max en feu, mais rien ne se produisit.

-Je te laisse une chance pour cette fois-ci, dit simplement Lyra, beaucoup moins sûre d'elle. Mais tu as intérêt à te faire discret si par hasard tu te trouves sur mon chemin pendant les vacances…

La menace eut l'effet escompté. Max et ses amis s'éclipsèrent vite fait, bien fait, et l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour d'eux se dispersa. Tout le monde regardait Lyra avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, prenant à reculons la direction de la sortie la plus proche. Terrifiée elle-même par ce qu'elle venait de faire, Lyra se tourna vers Luke, la seule personne de cette école à avoir fait preuve de gentillesse à son égard. Ce dernier recula comme les autres, trébucha et se heurta à un casier.

-Ne…ne m'approche pas! ordonna-t-il.  
-Ce n'était pas moi! se défendit maladroitement Lyra. Je n'ai rien fait! Je…  
-RESTE OÙ TU ES! cria Luke d'un ton paniqué.

Lyra eut un sursaut.

-Hypocrite! s'emporta-t-elle. Au fond, tu n'es pas différent des autres!

Ce fut au tour du garçon d'avoir un sursaut.

-J'ai eu tort de prendre ta défense! dit-il courageusement. Henessy a bien raison! Tu n'es qu'une sale sorcière! Tu me fais peur…!

Refusant d'en entendre plus, Lyra s'enfuit. Elle courut presque tout le trajet qui menait jusque chez elle, oubliant d'aller chercher Élie à son école. Si Lyra avait aimé faire payer Max et Mary pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, elle en était terrifiée maintenant. Comment avait-elle pu mettre le feu à un chandail par la seule force de son regard? En tremblant, elle essaya d'insérer sa clé dans la serrure pour entrer chez elle, mais le trousseau lui glissa des mains. Après deux tentatives, elle réussit enfin à entrer dans la fraîcheur de l'appartement et se laissa choir sur le petit fauteuil du hall.

-Lyra? Élie n'est pas avec toi? s'étonna sa mère.  
-Oh! fit Lyra en se rappelant sa petite sœur. J'étais tellement heureuse du début des vacances que j'ai…oublié.  
-Bon, dit sa mère en souriant, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Ce n'est pas grave, Élie connaît le chemin. Ça va, Lyly? Tu trembles.  
-Ça va très bien, répondit précipitamment Lyra. Je…je vais aller faire un tour…profiter des vacances!

Elle sortit sans laisser le temps à sa mère de la rattraper. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Machinalement, elle descendit les marches de l'immeuble et se retrouva dehors. Sans destination précise, elle erra dans le quartier, indifférente au soleil brûlant qui l'aveuglait.  
Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était elle qui avait projeté Mary à plusieurs mètres, il y a longtemps. Puis, aujourd'hui, elle l'avait fait se tordre de douleur et mit le feu au chandail de Max. Comment? Pourquoi? Dans les films, ceux qui réussissaient ce genre d'exploits étaient des pratiquants de magie noire ou des extraterrestres…peut-être venait-elle d'une autre planète? Elle chassa vite cette pensée ridicule et se concentra sur autre chose. Quand elle avait voulu faire flamber les pantalons de Max Henessy, elle n'avait pas réussi. Fallait-il qu'elle soit vraiment en colère? Ou fallait-il qu'elle ne planifie pas son coup, que ce soit un acte irréfléchi?  
Perdue dans ses pensées, Lyra ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était arrivée au parc. En soupirant, elle s'affala sur une touffe d'herbe qui n'avait pas encore été brûlée par le soleil, devant un buisson. Là, elle ne risquait pas de se faire déranger. Elle remua ses questions dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que son ventre émette des sons étranges. Depuis combien de temps elle était là? Ce devait être l'heure du repas, à présent. Résignée, elle se leva en brossant son pantalon pour chasser l'herbe qui s'y était collée. Brusquement, elle se retourna. Deux yeux rouges l'observaient au travers les buissons. En un éclair, ils disparurent. Lyra se frotta les yeux. Le soleil l'avait sûrement aveuglée ou elle avait vu un chat, rien de plus.  
Chassant ces yeux de ses pensées, elle se dirigea vers son immeuble, résignée. Lorsqu'elle rentra, Élie et ses parents étaient déjà à table.

-Où étais-tu passée? s'inquiéta sa mère.  
-Je suis seulement allée me promener au parc, répondit Lyra en s'asseyant à sa place habituelle.

Cette nuit-là, Lyra resta longuement étendue sur son lit, incapable de s'endormir. À part la respiration régulière d'Élie, qui n'avait eu aucun mal à s'endormir, l'appartement était silencieux. Lyra se leva lentement, pour ne pas réveiller Élie, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Les événements de la journée lui avaient coupé l'appétit au souper, mais maintenant, à une heure du matin, elle avait faim. Elle revenait à petits pas dans sa chambre, la barre de chocolat initialement destinée à Élie dans la main, lorsqu'elle entendit des voix. Elles venaient de la chambre de ses parents. Lyra se dépêcha de regagner sa chambre, mais elle entendit son père prononcer son nom et la curiosité l'emporta.

-Jules, je suis si inquiète! dit sa mère. J'étais sûre que nous serions à l'abri au Canada!  
-Apparemment non, Annie. Cet homme a raison, nous devons quitter le pays le plus vite possible.

Derrière la porte, Lyra se raidit. Quitter le pays?

-Mais Jules…où irons-nous? protesta sa mère. Ce n'est qu'un vieil homme! Nous ne sommes pas obligés de suivre ses conseils à lettre. Et s'il se trompait?  
-Je crois, au contraire, qu'il vaudrait beaucoup mieux suivre ses conseils. Rester ici pourrait être dangereux non seulement pour Lyra, mais pour Élie et pour nous. Dans quelques minutes, nous devrions recevoir les instructions…  
-À cette heure?  
-Tu ne crois pas que Lyra et Élie auraient posé des questions si un hibou était venu déposer une lettre à l'heure du souper?

Tout à coup, il y eut un bruit sourd et sa mère sursauta. Lyra fut tentée d'entrebâiller la porte pour voir ce qui se passait, mais elle ne voulait pas courir le risque de se faire repérer.

-Le hibou! s'exclama son père. Va ouvrir la fenêtre, Annie. Ah, voilà la lettre.

Lyra entendit un froissement de papier et devinait que son père déroulait la lettre. Puis le hibou poussa un faible hululement et repartit par la fenêtre ouverte. Sa mère la referma et retourna s'asseoir près de son mari.

-Qu'est-ce que ça dit? interrogea-t-elle.  
-_Chers Mr et Mrs Fox_, lut son père, _ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui est très alarmant. Si vous enfuir loin de Londres semblait une bonne idée il y a seize ans, c'est une erreur monumentale aujourd'hui! Éloigner Lyra de son monde est la pire chose à faire, car les puissants pouvoirs dont elle a appris malgré elle à faire usage font jaser. Il serait indispensable qu'elle apprenne à s'en servir convenablement cette année, pour les raisons énumérées dans ma dernière lettre. Bien sûr, Lyra pourrait bien intégrer l'école canadienne, mais elle serait beaucoup plus en sécurité, vous en conviendrez, à Poudlard, sous ma surveillance. Je puis vous assurer que tant que j'y serai, rien ne pourra arriver à Lyra. Je vous recommanderais donc de quitter Toronto demain matin à la première heure et de vous installer à Little Whinging, dans le Surrey. J'ai réussi à jeter un sortilège repousse-moldu sur une maison et elle sera à votre disposition dès votre arrivée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le sortilège s'annulera dès votre emménagement. Un autre hibou vous sera envoyé demain matin avec des instructions plus élaborées._  
_Albus Dumbledore_

Lyra était pétrifiée derrière la porte. Son monde…qu'est-ce que ça signifiait? Ce Dumbledore avait dit Poudlard et repousse-moldu. Qui donc était ce fou?

-J…Jules…ça veut dire que demain…  
-Oui. Nous déménagerons en Angleterre. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Annie, c'est une question de sécurité!  
-Oui, tu as raison…je…je vais aller voir les filles! balbutia sa mère.

Lyra se hâta de regagner son lit et tourna le dos à la porte. Elle entendit sa mère s'attarder quelques instants sur le seuil puis retourner dans sa chambre. Lyra se retourna en soupirant. Avec tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, il lui serait vraiment impossible de s'endormir. Ça lui avait même coupé l'appétit et elle cacha la barre de chocolat sous son lit sans la manger. Lyra était toujours en train de se retourner rageusement dans son lit, mille et une pensées en tête, lorsque l'aube se pointa à l'horizon. Elle réussit tout de même à somnoler légèrement pendant ce qui lui sembla cinq minutes, avant qu'Élie se mette à hurler dans ses oreilles :

-LYRAAAAAAAA! RÉVEILLE-TOAAAAAAAA!  
-ÉLISABETH FOX! TU ES CUITE! vociféra Lyra.

Élie hurla et se mit à courir. Lyra se lança à sa poursuite, folle de rage. Décidément, tout le monde s'était mis d'accord pour lui gâcher la vie!

-MAMAAAAAAAAAN, cria Élie en se cachant derrière sa mère, qui jetait pêle-mêle ses vêtements dans une grande valise. Maman, Lyra veut me tuer!  
-Elle a ENCORE hurlé dans mes oreilles, ce matin! cria Lyra. J'en ai assez de partager ma chambre avec ce petit monstre!  
-Allons, Lyra calme-toi. De toute façon, nous partons!

Hargneuse, Lyra allait demander si, au Surrey, elle aurait sa propre chambre, mais elle se rappela juste à temps qu'elle n'était pas supposée le savoir. Elle se contenta de lancer un regard noir à sa sœur et demanda :  
« Où est-ce qu'on va?  
-Au Surrey, en Angleterre, dit résolument sa mère. Je crois qu'un petit voyage nous fera justement beaucoup de bien. Et toi, Élie, laisse ta sœur tranquille, tu entends? »

Mais Élie avait oublié Lyra et ses envies meurtrières à l'entente du mot « voyage ».

-On va aller là comment? demanda-t-elle.  
-En tapis volant, bien sûr! Imbécile, dit Lyra en roulant les yeux.

Élie lui tira la langue.

-Bon, allez faire vos bagages toutes les deux, ordonna sa mère.

Élie s'en retourna dans sa chambre en chantant une chanson grossière qu'elle avait sûrement apprise à l'école, mais Lyra ne bougea pas.

-Maman, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire moldu?  
-Rien du tout, répondit précipitamment sa mère. Où as-tu entendu ça?  
-Oh, nulle part…je me demandais, c'est tout…

Si sa mère ne voulait rien dire, Lyra non plus ne dirait rien! Elle retourna d'un pas résigné à sa chambre, sortit une grosse valise de son placard et jeta toutes ses affaires dedans.

-Pourquoi tu emmènes tout ça? demanda Élie en voyant Lyra placer la totalité de ses vêtements dans la valise.  
-Parce que ça va être un long voyage.  
-Mais on va revenir…hein? interrogea Élie d'un ton sceptique.  
-J'en sais rien, répondit Lyra en haussant les épaules.

Une heure plus tard, lorsqu'elle eut enfermé tout ce à quoi elle tenait dans deux valises, Lyra alla rejoindre ses parents dans leur chambre. Au moment même où elle entra, quelque chose s'écrasa à la fenêtre. Elle reconnut aussitôt un hibou au plumage gris et blanc. Sa mère blêmit en le voyant.

-Sors, Lyra, dit-elle en se précipitant vers la fenêtre.  
-Mais je…  
-DEHORS! ordonna son père en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Frustrée, Lyra resta tout de même derrière la porte et écouta.

-_Chers Mr et Mrs Fox_, lut sa mère, _voici ce que vous ferez : arrivés à l'aéroport de Londres, un taxi sera prêt à vous prendre. Le chauffeur sait déjà où vous emmener, alors ne vous en faites pas. Rendus à la maison en question, je vous attendrai à la table de la cuisine, où on pourra discuter plus aisément que par lettre._  
_Albus Dumbledore_

-Bon…, murmura son père. Il ne reste plus qu'à se rendre à l'aéroport.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	3. Le 10, Privet Drive

Je tiens à remercier publiquement mes gentils reviewers! Merci aussi aux ghost readers, votre présence discrète est tout de même appréciée!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Le 10, Privet Drive**

Lyra se tenait maintenant devant une immense maison entourée de fleurs et de buissons. Ses parents et Élie entrèrent, mais elle préféra rester dehors. Elle sentit que quelqu'un l'observait. Des grands yeux rouges qui luisaient comme des phares…ce n'était ni un animal, ni un homme. C'était quelque chose de terriblement menaçant, qu'elle devait fuir au plus vite. Sinon…

Lyra se réveilla en sursaut. Élie venait de crier en s'apercevant que l'avion atterrissait.

-Bienvenue à Londres, annonça une voix.

Encore secouée par son rêve et déçue d'avoir dormi pendant le vol, Lyra se leva, s'étira et suivit ses parents hors de l'avion. Dehors, la température était d'une tiédeur réconfortante, mais Lyra se sentait glacée.

-Venez, c'est par là! les guida son père en voyant un homme qui tenait une affiche où il était écrit _Mr et Mrs Fox_.

-Comment il a su qu'on était là? s'exclama Élie avec stupeur.

Personne ne lui répondit. L'homme, qui semblait plutôt jeune malgré ses cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches grises et ses grands cernes sous les yeux, leur serra chaleureusement la main et entreprit de placer les valises à l'intérieur du véhicule.

-Il n'y aura jamais assez de place là-dedans! dit Jules en regardant la petite voiture et leurs grosses valises.

Le chauffeur leur fit signe de monter. Lyra retint un cri de surprise. La voiture, qui semblait minuscule de l'extérieur, était aussi grande qu'une limousine à l'intérieur.

-Waoh! dit Élie en tapant des mains. Je pourrais faire une roulade là-dedans!

-T'as pas intérêt! la prévint Lyra.

-Vous savez où on va? demanda Annie au chauffeur.

L'homme se contenta d'acquiescer sans révéler la destination.

-Est-ce qu'il y a des enfants où on va? dit Élie, le visage écrasé contre la fenêtre.

-J'ai bien peur que la majorité des jeunes de ce quartier soient de l'âge de ta grande sœur, répondit l'homme.

Lyra étouffa un grognement. Qu'elle soit à Toronto ou à Surrey, s'il y avait des jeunes de son âge, elle allait en subir les conséquences. Elle se demanda si les railleries anglaises étaient aussi nulles que les canadiennes…

Bientôt, la voiture tourna sur une petite rue où les maisons étaient toutes pareilles. Rien à voir avec les grands immeubles de Toronto! C'était de petites habitations carrées, au gazon bien tondu et aux fleurs abondantes. Lyra frissonna. Les buissons et les fleurs autour des maisons étaient exactement comme dans son rêve. Peut-être allait-elle voir les yeux rouges?

Elle chassa cette pensée. La voiture s'engagea dans une allée toute propre, devant une maison de briques blanches à deux étages.

-C'est ici?

-Oui Lyra, répondit le chauffeur. Je vais vous aider à porter les bagages jusqu'au hall.

Lorsque les valises furent entassées sur le seuil, l'homme les salua et s'en alla, sans que Lyra ait pu lui demander comment il avait su son prénom, alors qu'elle ne le lui avait pas dit. Elle haussa les épaules et entra, avant de pousser un cri de surprise.

Tout dans la maison avait été laissé comme si les occupants étaient simplement allés faire des courses. Un magazine et un verre d'eau à moitié plein étaient posés sur la table basse du salon. La maison était entièrement meublée et toute propre.

-Je vais choisir ma chambre! cria Élie en montant les escaliers à la hâte.

-J'espère que je ne serai pas obligée de partager _ENCORE_ la même chambre qu'elle! grogna Lyra.

-On verra ça plus tard, lui dit son père d'un air absent. Aller, va vite à l'étage.

Lyra se souvint brusquement de l'homme qui devait les attendre à la cuisine, ce mystérieux Albus Dumbledore. Il fallait qu'elle sache!

-D'accord, répondit Lyra d'un ton exagérément poli, avant de monter les escaliers.

À l'étage, elle guetta silencieusement ses parents, qui se dirigeaient vers la cuisine en fermant la porte derrière eux. À pas de loup, Lyra descendit et alla se poster silencieusement derrière la porte.

-Vous avez fait vite, c'est excellent! dit une voix qui devait appartenir à un vieil homme.

-Nous sommes venus aussi vite que nous avons pu, dit la voix inquiète de sa mère. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer…

-Bien sûr, sauf qu'il serait préférable que Lyra l'apprenne ailleurs que derrière une porte.

Avant même que Lyra ne pose son pied sur la première marche, prête à s'enfuir en vitesse à l'étage, la porte s'ouvrit sur un vieil homme à la barbe argentée qui lui descendait jusqu'à la taille. Ses lunettes en demi-lune posées sur son nez aquilin cachaient un regard amusé.

-Je me présente, professeur Albus Dumbledore, dit l'homme en lui tendant la main.

Lyra était figée, son regard allant du chapeau pointu que l'homme portait, à sa longue cape violette. Elle en oublia sa politesse.

-Bon, dit Dumbledore d'un ton moqueur, puisque tu ne veux pas me serrer la main, je t'invite à entrer et t'asseoir près de tes parents.

Lyra se défigea, rougit et obéit. Dumbledore ferma la porte et vint se placer face à elle.

-Vous êtes professeur de quoi? demanda-t-elle enfin.

-En fait, je suis directeur à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, expliqua-t-il calmement.

-De sorcellerie? s'exclama Lyra, incrédule. Et là, vous allez me dire que je suis une sorcière, c'est ça?

-Oui, répondit Dumbledore, toujours aussi calme. C'est exactement pour ça que je tenais à te rencontrer.

Le cerveau de Lyra mit quelques minutes à enregistrer l'information qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle, une sorcière? Et puis quoi encore! Pour qui se prenait-il de venir lui annoncer ça avec sa cape violette et son chapeau pointu?

-Une sorcière? répéta Lyra, agacée. Nous sommes venus d'un autre continent pour qu'on me dise que je suis une sorcière?

-C'est cela même, dit Dumbledore. Depuis ta naissance, il y a presque seize ans, tu as en toi des pouvoirs magiques si puissants qu'ils feraient pâlir d'envie des sorciers qui ont depuis longtemps atteint leur majorité. N'as-tu jamais remarqué qu'à chaque fois que tu étais en colère ou effrayée, il se passait des évènements inexplicables?

Lyra hocha la tête, abasourdie. Si, elle avait remarqué.

-Tu es une sorcière comme on n'en voit pas souvent, Lyra.

-Mais alors…pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit avant?

Elle se tourna vers ses parents.

-Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas?

-Effectivement, j'ai écrit à tes parents dès ta naissance pour leur expliquer ce que tu étais, répondit Dumbledore, tandis que les Fox hochaient tranquillement la tête. Je leur ai fait promettre de garder le secret, jusqu'à ce que tu sois en âge de l'assumer.

-Mais j'aurais pu l'assumer bien avant! protesta Lyra.

Toute cette histoire n'avait aucun sens.

-C'est là mon erreur, dit Dumbledore. Je croyais que si je te tenais éloignée du monde de la magie, tes pouvoirs allaient s'atténuer avant que tu apprennes à t'en servir. Tu as en toi une force qui pourrait s'avérer utile, mais qui est aussi très dangereuse. Mais cela n'a rien donné, car cette force restera toujours en toi. Et malgré toi, tu as réussi à t'en servir contre des Moldus.

Encore ce mot!

-Moldus? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

-Des gens dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques, répondit son père. Comme ta mère et moi.

-Donc je suis la seule dans la famille à être…comme _ça_?

-Oui, lui dit sa mère.

-Pour la sécurité des Moldus qui t'entourent, mais aussi pour la tienne, j'ai jugé préférable que tu entres à Poudlard cette année, directement en sixième année.

-Pourquoi pas en première? interrogea Lyra.

-Habituellement, les jeunes sorciers entrent à Poudlard à onze ans, expliqua Dumbledore. J'ai pensé que tu préférerais étudier avec des jeunes de ton âge. Mais ne t'inquiète pas : il y a un moyen pour que tu puisses rattraper ton retard.

-Et…où est-elle, cette école?

-À la fin des vacances, tu recevras toutes les informations nécessaires à la rentrée par hibou.

-J'ai une autre question…

-Vas-y.

-Pourquoi Surrey?

-Je vais être franc avec toi : il y a un autre sorcier tout près d'ici que l'on doit aussi surveiller, donc il sera plus facile pour nous de veiller à votre sécurité si vous êtes ensemble. De plus, l'endroit où tu devras te procurer ton matériel scolaire est à Londres, ainsi que la gare du Poudlard Express.

Lyra regarda l'air grave de ses parents et l'expression de Dumbledore, qui lui annonçait qu'elle était une sorcière comme s'il discutait de la météo. Elle, une sorcière! C'était si évident, mais tellement incroyable en même temps…tout cela lui semblait comme une énorme plaisanterie. Mais ses parents n'avaient pas une tête à plaisanter.

-Je te demanderais de ne pas parler de ça à Élie, Lyra, dit gravement son père. Ni à personne.

-Comme si je confiais quoi que ce soit à Élie!

-Lyra, il y a une chose que je dois te dire, dit Dumbledore qui s'était levé. Les sorciers vivent dans le plus grand secret, il est important qu'aucun Moldu ne soit au courant de l'existence de la magie, mis à part tes parents bien sûr. Il faudrait que tu apprennes à contrôler dès maintenant ta colère, pendant les vacances. Oh, et si tu as des questions sur le monde magique, adresse-toi à Harry Potter, du 4 Privet Drive. Bon, j'aimerais bien rester, mais depuis une semaine, une toilette s'est mise à hurler au château. J'aimerais bien régler ce petit problème avant la rentrée. Bonnes vacances à vous!

Dans un craquement sonore, Albus Dumbledore disparut. Lyra eut un cri de surprise.

-Comment il a fait ça?

-Aucune idée, dit sa mère d'un air las. Bon, je vais aller voir ce qu'Élie a saccagé. Tu devrais monter tes choses à l'étage, Lyra.

Lyra porta les mains à son front. Toute cette histoire lui avait donné mal à la tête. Les évènements des dernières semaines tournoyaient dans son esprit. Le chandail de Max Henessy qui s'enflamme, Mary qui est projetée contre un casier, Mary qui se tord de douleur…

Lyra prit soudainement conscience de l'ampleur de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle pourrait changer Élie en crapaud quand celle-ci hurlerait dans ses oreilles à l'aube. Elle pouvait aller dans sa chambre en claquant des doigts, plutôt que de monter les escaliers.

Une fleur était posée sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Si Lyra le voulait, elle pouvait faire venir la fleur à elle sans avoir à se lever!

-Abracadabra! dit-elle en tendant sa main vers la fleur.

Mais rien ne se produisit.

-Hocus pocus et yeux de crapauds!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Élie venait d'entrer dans la cuisine et toisait Lyra d'un air moqueur. Elle ricana.

-Fiche le camp, ordonna Lyra, honteuse d'avoir été surprise dans sa ridicule tentative de faire de la magie.

Élie obéit en hurlant des « abracadabra » dans toute la maison. Lyra soupira puis quitta la cuisine. Si elle était vraiment une sorcière, pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable de déplacer une simple fleur? Elle avait quand même mit le feu à un chandail, pourtant!

Lyra regarda sa montre. Ils allaient manger bientôt, ce n'était donc pas le temps d'aller faire un tour. Dommage, elle aurait aimé poser quelques questions à ce Harry Potter. Résignée, elle monta à l'étage dans l'intention d'aménager sa nouvelle chambre. Elle passa devant la chambre tout en rose d'Élie, qui sautait sur son nouveau lit d'un air ravi. À côté, il y avait une table de chevet qui séparait le lit d'Élie d'un autre lit. Stupéfaite, Lyra remarqua ses deux grosses valises posées sur ce lit.

-Tout va bien ici? s'informa son père en passant sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

-Oui, j'allais justement amener mes valises dans MA chambre, répondit Lyra d'un air entendu.

-Oh, fit Jules en baissant la tête. Tu sais Lyra, il serait préférable que toi et Élie soyez dans la même…

-QUOI?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? dit sa mère en rejoignant son mari.

-Vous PLAISANTEZ, j'espère? Je vais _encore_ partager ma chambre!

-Lyra, ça ne donne à rien de faire une scène pour si peu! Il n'y a pas assez de place dans la maison pour…

-Il y a deux chambres qui ne servent à rien!

-Ça suffit, Lyra. Nous avons agi sur ordre de…enfin…tu sais qui, dit sa mère en baissant la voix.

Élie avait arrêté de sauter et écoutait, intéressée.

-Je vois, répondit sèchement Lyra. Une autre tentative pour me pourrir la vie, c'est ça?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle sortit de la pièce et dévala les escaliers. Puis elle sortit dehors en claquant la porte. D'abord, elle déménageait dans un autre continent, ensuite elle apprenait par la bouche d'un vieil hurluberlu qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle irait dans une école de sorcellerie et finalement, elle devait de nouveau supporter sa sœur dans une pièce qui aurait dû appartenir à elle seule! Lyra avait de plus en plus mal à la tête.

Dehors, l'odeur des hortensias était envahissante. La propreté du quartier et des maisons l'écoeurait. Encore une fois, il fallait que tout autour lui rappelle qu'elle était différente des autres. Au moins, maintenant, elle savait pourquoi. Elle se calma un peu en repensant à ce que Dumbledore avait dit. Elle n'était pas seule, il y avait un autre sorcier dans son quartier. Il fallait _absolument_ qu'elle trouve Harry Potter. Lyra se retourna pour voir sa propre adresse. 10, Privet Drive, lui apprit la plaque cuivrée sur le muret du jardin. Le 4 devait être plus bas sur la rue. En scrutant les maisons alentour, Lyra marcha. Elle passa devant le 8, le 6…son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle arriva devant le 4. Un garçon venait de sortir de la maison et partait dans la direction opposée en sifflotant. Un garçon d'environ quinze ans, comme elle. Lyra ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Bon, elle avait imaginé Harry Potter moins gras et massif, mais c'était bien un sorcier comme elle. Elle hâta le pas pour le rattraper.

-Excuse-moi! appela-t-elle.

Le garçon se retourna. Il avait de petits yeux perçants, un visage rond et tout rose et une petite touffe de cheveux blonds. Il la regarda d'un air mauvais.

-Euh…, balbutia Lyra. Tu es bien Harry Potter?

La réaction du garçon fut immédiate. Il devint presque aussi pâle que Lyra, ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés et recula en trébuchant contre une craque du trottoir.

-IL N'Y A PAS DE HARRY POTTER ICI! cria-t-il en reculant encore.

-Pas besoin de crier comme ça! dit sèchement Lyra, étonnée par la réaction excessive de Harry. Je ne te ferai rien, je veux seulement te parler. Je suis une sorcière aussi et Dumbledore…

-MAMAAAAAAAAAN! hurla le gros garçon à la manière d'Élie.

Il repartit en courant vers la maison, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y entrer qu'une femme et un homme en sortaient déjà. Celle qui devait être sa mère était blonde, avait des dents de cheval et un cou de girafe. L'homme qui était assurément son père avait la même carrure que son fils et une grosse moustache touffue. Le garçon rentra de plein fouet dans son père et tituba un moment.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Popkin? dit la femme d'une voix suraiguë.

« Popkin » se contenta de pointer un doigt dodu et tremblotant vers Lyra.

-C'est une Tu-sais-Quoi!

La mère devint aussi livide que son fils, alors que le gros visage du père devenait d'un violet alarmant.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un garçon (grand et mince, celui-là) sortit de la maison. Lyra le reconnut, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vu. Le _vrai_ Harry Potter.

* * *

_Comment se déroulera la première rencontre Harry/Lyra? La réponse au prochain chapitre!!_


	4. Résultat des BUSE

Bon alors c'est ici que le disclaimer du début va enfin avoir sa raison d'être (autrement dit, des personnages de HP vont apparaître comme par magie)... Euh... non ce n'était pas une tentative pour faire une farce plate, juré.

Merci encore aux lecteurs et/ou reviewers! Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Résultats des BUSE**

Depuis le début des vacances, Harry ne pouvait pas se plaindre de grand-chose, mis à part le fait qu'il était coupé du monde de la magie et que ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, lui manquaient. Bien sûr, les Dursley étaient aussi sinistres qu'avant, mais vivre chez eux était légèrement plus supportable cette année. Il y avait deux raisons possibles : la première était qu'ils avaient probablement eu peur des menaces de Maugrey Fol Œil et de son œil magique, la deuxième était que, depuis la mort de Sirius, Harry ne se préoccupait plus de ce qui l'entourait.

Son oncle, sa tante et son cousin se faisaient plutôt discrets et Harry n'avait pas à s'en plaindre. Cet été, plutôt que de manger les mets amaigrissants imposés à Dudley, il avait droit à de la nourriture normale. La tante Pétunia avait aussi acheté à Harry des vêtements portables et jeté aux ordures les vieilles guenilles de Dudley auxquelles il avait habituellement droit. Hermione avait appelé une fois Harry par téléphone, et les Dursley l'avait laissé parler à son aise, sans broncher. Il aurait apprécié ces faveurs, sans aucun doute, les années précédentes, mais maintenant c'était différent. Sans Sirius tout paraissait plus morne, sans éclat. Harry ne quittait pratiquement plus sa chambre.

Or, ce jour-là, pour la première fois, les Dursley avaient rappelé à Harry qu'ils existaient. De sa chambre, il avait entendu le cri perçant de Dudley et le silence inquiétant qui s'ensuivit. Poussé par la curiosité, Harry était descendu voir ce qui s'était passé.

Il vit d'abord Dudley dans les bras de la tante Pétunia, puis l'oncle Vernon qui toisait quelqu'un d'un œil mi-mauvais, mi-terrifié. Une jeune fille d'environ son âge. Grande (à peine plus petite que lui), mince, de longs cheveux noirs. D'une certaine manière, elle lui rappelait Cho Chang – Harry retint une grimace agacée à ce souvenir. Cependant, la fille qui se tenait devant le 4, Privet Drive avait le teint pâle et n'était visiblement pas asiatique. Un détail frappa Harry, en oubliant les regards horrifiés que lui jetait les Dursley. Dudley était devant une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas et n'avait pas cherché à la tabasser. La fille en question avait l'air mal à l'aise de l'accueil qu'elle avait eu et semblait soulagée de voir Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il.

-Je…tu…Harry Potter? fit la fille en rougissant.

Pourquoi cette fille le connaissait-elle? Cela devait signifier qu'elle était peut-être…

-On m'a dit de venir ici, enfin, de m'adresser à toi si j'avais des questions, dit la fille qui rougissait de plus en plus. Mais je n'arrive pas au bon moment, je crois. Je…contente de vous avoir connus!

La fille fit un mouvement pour s'en aller, mais Harry l'arrêta.

-Attend! Qui t'envoie?

-Albus Dumbledore.

Dudley trébucha et tomba à la renverse, entraînant dans sa chute la tante Pétunia qui étouffa un cri, et l'oncle Vernon tira sur sa moustache d'un air furieux.

-NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS DE MA FAMILLE!

-Tu sais, oncle Vernon, dit Harry d'un ton détaché, ma dernière lettre date d'il y a deux jours. Peut-être qu'il y aura _quelques personnes_ qui ne seront pas contentes si les nouvelles que j'envoie ne sont pas…

-D'accord, d'accord! l'interrompit l'oncle Vernon d'un ton mal assuré. Demande-lui ce qu'elle veut.

-Non, ce ne serait pas poli, dit posément Harry. Je crois que vous devriez aller préparer le thé, pendant que je l'inviterai à entrer.

Dudley était déjà parti en sécurité dans sa chambre. La tante Pétunia, qui était toujours là, déglutit avec difficulté mais obéit. L'oncle Vernon lança un regard furieux à Harry, mais sentant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, suivit sa femme à l'intérieur.

-Viens, dit Harry à la fille en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Je suis désolé pour…euh…l'accueil qu'ils t'ont réservé.

L'air totalement désorientée, la fille le suivit à l'intérieur et s'assit sur le fauteuil du salon. Harry s'installa devant elle.

-Alors…qu'est-ce que Dumbledore t'a dit exactement? Qui es-tu?

-Je m'appelle Lyra Fox, dit la fille qui se détendit un peu. Je viens tout juste d'apprendre que je suis une…sorcière.

Elle regarda Harry, comme si elle guettait le moindre froncement de sourcils ou ricanement. Mais il lui fit simplement signe de continuer.

-J'habitais au Canada, avant. Mais mes parents ont reçu une lettre de Dumbledore, qui les convoquait ici, à Little Whinging. Il m'a dit que si j'avais des questions sur la sorcellerie, de m'adresser à toi. Quand j'ai vu ce garçon sortir de la maison, j'ai cru…que c'était toi, alors…

Harry ne put retenir son fou rire. Tout s'expliquait! Il imaginait la tête qu'avait faite Dudley en entendant une fille l'appeler Harry Potter. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas ri depuis une semaine. Ça faisait du bien. Il se sentit soudainement plus à l'aise avec Lyra Fox.

-C'est Dudley, mon cousin. Ne fais pas attention à lui, il est idiot.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué. Tu es chez ton oncle pour l'été? Où sont tes parents?

-Ils sont morts, dit Harry en repensant soudain à Sirius.

-Oh…

Il en voulait à Lyra de lui en avoir parlé. C'était la première fois qu'il annonçait la mort de ses parents dans les cinq minutes suivait la première rencontre de quelqu'un. Peut-être parce que, habituellement, quand il rencontrait des gens, ils savaient déjà son histoire. Il ne leur suffisait qu'à jeter un œil sur sa cicatrice pour ouvrir de grands yeux horrifiés.

-Mais dis-moi, fit-il pour changer de sujet, comment se fait-il que tu apprennes que tu es une sorcière à quinze ans? Habituellement, c'est à onze ans…

-Dumbledore a dit que c'était pour me protéger de mes puissants pouvoirs. Moi, je trouve ça stupide. Si j'avais su plus tôt que j'étais une sorcière, je n'aurais pas enduré tous ces crétins à l'école. C'était un véritable enfer!

Harry hocha la tête, compatissant. Il avait éprouvé le même sentiment lorsque Hagrid lui avait annoncé qu'il était inscrit à Poudlard et il se demanda comment il aurait réagi s'il l'avait appris à presque seize ans.

-Comme ça, tu vas aller à Poudlard? demanda-t-il en relançant la conversation.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir, en fait. Dumbledore est parti si vite que je n'ai rien pu demander. D'abord, où est-ce que c'est, Poudlard? Comment on s'y rend?

Heureux de pouvoir évoquer le monde de la magie, Harry lui expliqua patiemment comment prendre le 9 ¾ pour le Poudlard Express à la gare de King's Cross, ainsi que le Chemin de Traverse pour le matériel scolaire.

-Les sorciers ont leur propre monnaie, il faudra que tu échanges ton argent moldu à la banque de Gringotts.

-C'est tellement incroyable! dit Lyra, fascinée. J'ai du mal à croire que j'aurai accès à tout ça. Mais ça semble compliqué. Je ne sais pas si mes parents…

-Si tu veux, je t'accompagnerai, dit Harry dans un élan de générosité.

Il aimait bien l'idée d'avoir une sorcière débutante sous son aile. Il pensait déjà à ce qu'il pourrait lui montrer en premier, la boutique des jumeaux Weasley ou encore…

-Ce serait vraiment gentil! s'exclama Lyra, enthousiaste. C'est drôle, je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir hâte que les vacances finissent.

-Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, j'ai toujours hâte à la rentrée, assura Harry. D'autant plus que les Dursley ne sont pas les personnes les plus désignées pour passer de bonnes vacances…

-Hum, en effet, ils m'ont semblé…spéciaux…

-Je te pardonne l'euphémisme. Bon…je commence à avoir soif! Je vais aller voir où mes spéciaux d'oncle et tante en sont avec le thé.

-Oh mon Dieu! dit Lyra en se levant d'un bond. Quelle heure est-il?

-Euh…dix-huit heures.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je dois rentrer, dit Lyra, la mine déconfite. J'ai beaucoup aimé parler avec toi.

-Tu reviendras. J'adore les Dursley quand ils se cachent.

Lyra éclata de rire.

-D'accord, dit-elle. Bon, je dois vraiment y aller. À plus tard!

Harry l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et la regarda s'éloigner. Elle n'habitait qu'à trois maisons de la sienne! Il soupira en refermant la porte. Parler de son monde rendait les vacances encore plus insupportables. Au moins, maintenant, il y avait une autre sorcière dans le quartier. Mais _pourquoi_? Perplexe, Harry monta à sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. _La_ _Gazette du sorcier_ du jour dépassait de sous son lit. Il l'avait jetée là en voyant le gros titre. _L'histoire de Sirius Black, accusé à tort pendant quinze ans_, avec les photos qui l'accompagnait. La première montrait un Sirius jeune et heureux, à une fête. La deuxième montrait un visage émacié et des cheveux sales, résultat de son séjour à Azkaban.

Harry poussa le journal un peu plus loin sous son lit, les joues en feu. Ses entrailles se contractaient douloureusement. D'abord ses parents, maintenant Sirius…

Cette nuit-là, il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Sa cicatrice le picotait désagréablement, mais ça arrivait si souvent maintenant qu'il ne s'en occupait plus. Il se demanda par quel moyen Voldemort essaierait de le tuer cette année. Par quel moyen _lui_ allait devoir combattre…Une chose était sûre, c'était un combat qui devrait un jour être mortel. Harry enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller. Peut-être que de cette manière, aucune pensée ne réussirait à le tourmenter.

Dans un tourbillon coloré, Harry vit défiler un gros chien noir, Sirius, Bellatrix Lestrange, une arcade de pierre où pendait un rideau noir…puis ses parents, Voldemort, Cedric et son expression hébété alors qu'il tombait mort dans ce cimetière…il vit aussi Ron, Hermione et même cette fille, Lyra… Harry soupira et s'assit dans son lit. Non, il ne dormirait pas ce soir. Résigné, il se leva et mit ses lunettes. Il voulait écrire une lettre, mais il ne savait pas à qui s'adresser. Inutile d'écrire des banalités à Ron ou Hermione, ils s'inquiéteraient quand même. Avant, il aurait écrit à Sirius, mais maintenant…

Harry enleva ses lunettes et s'essuya les yeux. Il ne devait plus penser à ça. Ne penser à rien. Il revit soudain le visage aux grands yeux rêveurs de Luna Lovegood. Elle aussi avait souffert. Elle n'avait peut-être pas perdu autant que lui, après tout, personne n'avait eu une vie aussi difficile, pensa Harry avec amertume. Mais c'était écrire à Luna, ou n'écrire à personne.

_Chère Luna, _écrivit-il d'abord, après avoir trempé sa plume dans son gobelet d'encre. _Alors, comment se passent tes vacances? Avez-vous trouvé des Cornacs Ronfleurs – ou je ne sais quelle espèce? Ici, c'est tranquille et mortellement ennuyeux. J'espère que tu aimes la Suède et qui tu t'y amuses un peu plus que moi, à Surrey. _

_Amitiés, _

_Harry Potter_

Harry regarda son parchemin à demi noirci et songea à le froisser, tellement c'était ridicule. Puis il se ravisa. S'il voulait écrire à Luna, il ne pourrait pas faire mieux, de toute façon. Il se leva et ouvrit la cage d'Hedwige, sa chouette blanche qui le regardait d'un air grave.

-Va porter ça à Luna Lovegood, dit-il en attachant le parchemin à la patte d'Hedwige.

Il caressa un moment les plumes de la chouette puis la regarda s'envoler dans la noirceur de la nuit. Une brise tiède passa dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Ce quartier qu'il détestait tant était si paisible la nuit qu'il semblait irréel. Harry éprouva soudainement l'envie d'aller se promener, de sortir de cette chambre étouffante. Peut-être que dehors, il oublierait qui il était et la vie qu'il avait. À pas de loup, Harry descendit l'escalier et sauta par-dessus la marche qui craquait. Il tendit l'oreille; les Dursley ronflaient toujours calmement. Parfait.

Harry ouvrit silencieusement la porte et sortit. Dehors, la noirceur l'enveloppait comme un lit douillet. Les seules lueurs qu'il percevait venaient des lampadaires. C'était rassurant de savoir que tout le monde dormait, il n'aurait pas à expliquer sa présence dans la rue de Privet Drive à quatre heures du matin. Machinalement, Harry tourna la tête en passant près du 10. Lyra Fox devait dormir, le sourire aux lèvres, en rêvant au monde magique auquel elle appartenait désormais. Harry enviait ces rêves naïfs. Il les aurait tant préférés aux cauchemars qui le hantaient, montrant Sirius, Voldemort, Cedric et ses parents. Un mouvement attira soudain son attention, sous la fenêtre du 10. Harry plissa les yeux. Une silhouette recroquevillée était tapie dans l'ombre. Un cambrioleur, peut-être…

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Que fallait-il faire? Il ne pouvait pas rester bêtement là, à scruter l'obscurité!

-Harry? dit une voix incrédule.

-Lyra! s'exclama Harry, soulagé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-J'allais justement te poser la question, en fait.

Harry songea qu'il devait avoir l'air ridicule, à quatre heures du matin, devant la maison du 10, Privet Drive à inspecter la fenêtre. Mais Lyra ne sembla pas choquée et éclata de rire.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, dit-elle. Je pensais que le calme de la nuit m'aiderait à réfléchir, plutôt que de cette chambre étouffante!

-Moi aussi, avoua Harry.

Lyra était assise près d'un énorme bosquet d'hortensias, semblable à celui du 4, où Harry se cachait pour écouter les informations l'été dernier. Lyra lui fit signe de s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Alors, dit-il en s'asseyant, à quoi voulais-tu réfléchir?

-Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je suis satisfaite ou non, répondit simplement Lyra. Je veux dire, j'ai toujours su que j'étais différente de ma famille. Partout où j'allais, on chuchotait sur mon passage. Les gens ne sont pas vraiment discrets. Ils se demandaient comment la mignonne petite famille Fox pouvait avoir une fille si étrange. En quelques heures, on m'apprend pourquoi. Seulement, on dirait qu'il manque quelque chose. Pourquoi Dumbledore a voulu me protéger? Pourquoi il me fait entrer à Poudlard à seize ans, sachant que je vais avoir cinq ans de retard sur tous les autres?

-Les adultes ne disent jamais tout d'un coup, dit Harry d'un air sombre. Ils croient nous protéger, alors qu'en fait, tout irait beaucoup mieux s'ils avouaient tout.

-C'est vrai, dit Lyra en hochant la tête.

-J'ai su que j'étais sorcier à onze ans. Déjà, c'était trop tard. Pendant onze ans, j'ai vécu dans la misère avec une famille qui ne voulait pas de moi. Je dormais dans un placard sous l'escalier et quand je posais des questions sur mes parents à ma tante, elle me regardait d'un regard assassin. Elle m'a toujours dit que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et que j'avais survécu avec pour seule blessure ma cicatrice au front. Mais ce n'était pas ça du tout!

Harry s'interrompit et reprit son souffle. Vraiment, c'était la première fois qu'il se vidait le cœur à une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était la première fois qu'une sorcière n'ouvrait pas de grands yeux en pointant sa cicatrice. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un écoutait en hochant la tête…bizarrement, il sentait que Lyra comprenait parfaitement, alors qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce par quoi il était passé.

-Et…qu'est-il arrivé? demanda Lyra d'un ton qui ne se voulait ni trop curieux, ni désintéressé.

Harry raconta comment Pettigrow avait vendu ses parents à Voldemort, comment ce dernier les avait assassinés avant d'essayer de s'en prendre à lui. Il lui dit comment il avait survécu au sort mortel que lui avait lancé Voldemort, réduisant ses pouvoirs à néant, alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Puis, sans hésitation, il lui relata ce que lui avait appris Dumbledore dans son bureau, après la mort de Sirius. Chose qu'il n'avait encore dite à personne, pas même à Ron et Hermione.

-Je n'ai pas d'autre choix entre la mort et l'assassinat. Quelques fois, je me dis que la mort vaudrait mieux que tout ce que j'endure. Il n'y a plus rien qui vaut la peine, depuis que Sirius est passé de l'autre côté de ce rideau, dit Harry d'un ton brisé.

Lyra avait tout écouté en silence. Accablée, elle baissa les yeux. Elle n'essaya pas de le consoler en lui disant que tout irait bien, que tout allait s'arranger. Elle posa simplement une main rassurante sur son épaule. Et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

-Et dire que j'ai osé me plaindre de ce qui m'arrivait, soupira Lyra en relâchant l'épaule de Harry.

Tous deux se turent pendant un instant. Le ciel rosissait, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se pointer. Lyra joua machinalement dans ses cheveux noirs qui reflétaient la teinte rosée du ciel. Harry s'étira et bailla, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

-Je crois que je devrais rentrer avant que les Dursley se réveillent, dit-il platement. Quoique ça leur ferait plaisir de découvrir que je suis parti quelques semaines à l'avance.

-Bah, ne te préoccupe pas d'eux, dit Lyra en lâchant ses cheveux.

Harry s'était levé, imité par Lyra qui brossa ses vêtements de l'herbe qui y était collée.

-Bon ben…, commença-t-elle en faisant un geste vers sa maison. Je vais rentrer.

-Oui. Euh…moi aussi.

-Bon…alors à demain. Ou à tout à l'heure…

-Ouais.

Lyra eut l'air gênée, puis rentra en faisant un petit signe de la main. Harry s'éloigna rapidement. C'était une drôle de nuit, vraiment. Il referma la porte doucement, sauta par-dessus la marche qui craquait et regagna sa chambre. Bizarrement, le fait d'avoir tout confié ce qu'il avait sur le cœur l'avait aidé à vider son esprit. Épuisé, il se laissa choir sur son lit, tout habillé et avec ses lunettes, et s'endormit là.

Il réussit à dormir les nuits suivantes, d'un sommeil léger et peuplé de cauchemars, mais il dormait au moins. Il avait revu Lyra tous les jours – mais jamais plus à quatre heures du matin – déterminé à la mettre à niveau pour sa rentrée à Poudlard. Bien qu'il n'ait pas le droit de se servir de sa baguette magique, il enseigna à Lyra quelques leçons théoriques sur les sortilèges les plus importants. En une semaine, il devait avoir lu et révisé plus de livres qu'Hermione en une année!

Lyra venait si souvent chez les Dursley qu'elle ne prenait même plus la peine de sonner avant d'entrer. À chaque fois, elle saluait Dudley, qui se recroquevillait autant que possible – un exploit majeur pour quelqu'un de sa largeur – avant de retrouver Harry pour travailler la magie. Bien qu'il ne reçut pas de nouvelles de Ron et d'Hermione, Harry trouva le temps moins long, puisqu'il avait une sorcière sous sa charge.

Un soir, alors que Harry lisait _Le livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 5_, en quête d'un sortilège à apprendre à Lyra le lendemain, un bruissement d'ailes lui fit lever les yeux de son livre. Hedwige entra par la fenêtre ouverte, suivit de cinq autres hiboux. Ils relâchèrent les lettres et les colis qu'ils emmenaient, et allèrent se reposer dans la cage d'Hedwige, avant de repartir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça? s'exclama Harry en ouvrant une lettre.

C'était Ron.

_Salut mon vieux, comment vas-tu? Ici, tout va bien. L'Ordre a toujours quelques réunions, mais depuis que nous avons l'appui du ministère de la Magie sur le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, mes parents se rendent moins souvent au QG, alors nous sommes restés au Terrier. Maman dit que tu pourras venir, on ira te chercher en transport moldu dès que Dumbledore aura donné son autorisation. Je voulais te dire autre chose aussi…ah oui! Joyeux anniversaire, Harry. Bien sûr, maman t'a encore tricoté un pull – vert évidemment – et moi je t'envoie une boîte de chocolats de chez Honeydukes. Je suis désolé du manque d'originalité, mais je ne suis pas allé souvent sur le Chemin de Traverse ces temps-ci. Si tu veux, on ira acheter notre matériel scolaire ensemble, avec Hermione. Donc, à bientôt!_

_Ron_

Harry ne savait plus à quoi penser en premier. D'abord, son anniversaire. Il regarda sa montre. Il avait seize ans depuis exactement trente-trois minutes. Ensuite, l'Ordre du Phénix. Comment avaient-ils pu s'installer au 12, Square Grimmaurd, sans Sirius? La main de Harry trembla légèrement. Décidé à ne pas montrer son trouble, bien que personne ne put le voir, Harry ouvrit la deuxième lettre, en mettant de côté le paquet contenant les chocolats de chez Honeydukes. Il reconnut la fine écriture d'Hermione.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que les Dursley ne te mènent plus trop la vie dure, maintenant que Maugrey, Lupin et Tonks les ont prévenus. AS-TU REÇU LE RÉSULTAT DES BUSE? Moi oui et c'est avec une grande joie que je t'annonce que j'ai obtenu la mention Optimal dans presque tout, mis à part l'astronomie et les runes, avec Effort Exceptionnel. Je m'en veux un peu, mais au moins, je n'ai pas eu de Piètre ou de Désolant. Tu m'écriras dès que tu auras tes notes!_

_Sinon, joyeux anniversaire, Harry! J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira._

_Ron m'a invitée au Terrier la semaine prochaine, j'imagine que tu y seras aussi. J'ai très hâte de te revoir!_

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il avait complètement oublié les BUSE! Il farfouilla parmi les paquets qu'il avait reçus et trouva une lettre portant le sceau de Poudlard. Il allait l'ouvrir, mais il décida de la lire en dernier. Il entreprit d'ouvrir le cadeau d'Hermione, une boîte verte. Elle contenait un grand carré en plastique blanc rigide et lustré. Harry le retourna. Il n'y avait strictement rien dessus qui indiqua une quelconque appartenance au monde magique. Harry regarda au fond de la boîte. Il y avait une petite note qu'Hermione avait griffonnée.

_Il s'agit d'un Retraceur. Tu n'as qu'à le tenir et à dire tout haut le nom de la personne que tu désires retracer. L'adresse et les indications pour t'y rendre apparaîtront. Ce n'est pas très utile, puisque la plupart des sorciers utilisent un sortilège Incartable ou Anti-Retraçable, mais c'est très utilisé pour retrouver des Moldus. Ne t'en sert pas pour faire un mauvais coup, surtout!_

Intrigué, Harry prit le Retraceur.

-Harry Potter, dit-il clairement.

Aussitôt, des lettres noires apparurent sur la surface lisse, indiquant le 4, Privet Drive. Sous l'adresse, on pouvait y lire : _Vous y êtes déjà, idiot_. Harry secoua la tête en souriant.

-Lyra Fox, dit-il.

Mais cette fois-ci, rien n'apparut. Le Retraceur resta aussi blanc et lisse que lorsqu'il avait été sorti de sa boîte. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry répéta le nom de son amie tout haut, mais l'adresse du 10, Privet Drive ne s'indiqua pas. Perplexe, Harry laissa le Retraceur sur sa table de travail et ouvrit le troisième paquet, où il reconnut le pull vert bouteille que Mrs Weasley avait tricoté, puis un autre où il déballa une boîte rouge feu. À l'intérieur, il y avait une sorte de jujubes orange et rouge qu'il n'osa pas goûter. Le cadeau venait des jumeaux Weasley.

_Ce sont des Gonfbabines_, lui apprit Fred et George dans une courte lettre. _Offre un bonbon orange à Malefoy et ses lèvres vont devenir grosses comme des Souafles. Pour que les lèvres reprennent leur taille normale, il s'agit de manger un bonbon rouge, mais Malefoy n'est pas obligé de le savoir, pas vrai?_

Harry rangea soigneusement les Gonfbabines sous la latte branlante du plancher en riant. Vraiment, Fred et George ne manquaient pas d'imagination! La dernière lettre était celle qu'avait apportée Hedwige, la réponse de Luna Lovegood. Harry l'avait complètement oubliée.

_Salut Harry! En Suède, c'est génial! Mon père va y consacrer un numéro entier du Chicaneur, car nous avons découvert un Ronflak Cornu! Il ne nous reste qu'à en trouver les propriétés.  
__Entre temps, j'ai su que tu allais avoir seize ans aujourd'hui. Eh bien, joyeux anniversaire! Je ne sais pas si tu possèdes déjà le cadeau que je t'envoie, sinon, j'espère que tu aimeras, c'est mon préféré. On se reverra à la rentrée! Ça risque d'être très intéressant, cette année…_

Le paquet de Luna, petit et carré, contenait un disque compact, le dernier des Bizarr' Sisters. Harry regretta de ne pas avoir de lecteur de disque compact, mais il n'en eut pas besoin. Dès qu'il ouvrit la pochette, une musique assourdissante se fit entendre. En poussant un juron, Harry referma brusquement la pochette du disque et tendit l'oreille. L'oncle Vernon avait grogné, mais s'il s'était réveillé, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se lever et de venir sermonner Harry. Tant mieux. En songeant qu'il faudrait demander à Hermione s'il y avait un sortilège pour écouter de la musique sans déranger les autres, Harry rangea le CD près des Gonfbabines et y plaça aussi le Retraceur. Son cœur se serra. Dans quelques minutes, il saurait les résultats qu'il avait obtenus dans ses BUSE. Cette banale enveloppe agrémentée d'un sceau rouge contenait son avenir, sa possibilité de finir Auror ou concierge à Poudlard…

En prenant une grande respiration, Harry ouvrit la lettre et sortit délicatement le parchemin.

_Mr. _Harry Potter_, ci-dessous se retrouve les résultats de vos BUSE. Les notes sont finales et en aucun cas ne seront discutables. Notez bien que toute attaque (Bombabouses et autres) contre le conseil des professeurs est interdite. Quiconque ne respectera pas cette règle sera sanctionné ou renvoyé._

_Sortilèges (Pr. Flitwick) _

**Effort Exceptionnel**

_Métamorphose (Pr. McGonagall)_

**Optimal**

_Botanique (Pr. Chourave)_

**Optimal**

_Défense contre les Forces du Mal (à venir)_

**Optimal**

_Potions (Pr. Rogue)_

**Optimal**

_Soins aux créatures magiques (Pr. Hagrid) _

**Optimal**

_Divination (Pr. Trelawney & Pr. Firenze)_

**Désolant**

_Astronomie (Pr. Sinistra)_

**Acceptable**

_Histoire de la magie (Pr. Binns)_

**Piètre**

Harry relut deux fois le parchemin. La mention Optimale en potions l'estomaquait. Il était évident que Rogue s'était abstenu de changer la note attribuée par les examinateurs. Harry remarqua aussi que Dumbledore n'avait pas encore trouvé de professeur en Défense contre les Forces du mal…tant que ce n'était pas Dolorès Ombrage, ce n'était pas très important. Quant au Désolant qu'il avait eu en divination, c'était au-delà de ses attentes (la mention Troll elle-même aurait été généreuse). Il avait aussi eu de la chance de n'avoir eu qu'un Piètre en histoire de la magie. Il n'avait pas pu finir son examen, après le cauchemar qu'il avait fait sur Sirius, l'obligeant à leur porter secours, à Harry et ses amis, causant ainsi sa mort…

Le sourire qu'Harry avait aux lèvres s'évanouit aussitôt. Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il relut le parchemin, s'attardant sur les Optimal, mais il ne parvint pas à oublier totalement ce qui le rendait si malheureux. Il fit donc une pile de ses lettres sur sa table de travail, enleva ses vêtements et ses lunettes et se coucha. Il était sûr de ne pas pouvoir dormir, mais dès qu'il eut la tête posée sur son oreiller, il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	5. Sur le Chemin de Traverse

Rien de spécial à dire... sauf... Bonne lecture!!

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Sur le Chemin de Traverse**

Si Lyra avait regretté d'être venue en Grande-Bretagne, cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. La vie qu'elle menait à Toronto n'était pas comparable à celle qu'elle avait à Surrey. Certes, elle partageait toujours la chambre d'Élie – qui n'avait pas perdu la fâcheuse habitude de lâcher à l'aube un cri qui devait réveiller Little Whinging au complet – et elle était toujours aussi différente du monde qui l'entourait, mais cela ne l'affectait plus. Elle avait quelqu'un d'aussi étrange qu'elle à ses côtés, maintenant.

Tôt le matin, Lyra déjeunait en compagnie de ses parents et s'éclipsait aussitôt chez les Dursley où Harry l'attendait. Elle connaissait déjà une dizaine de formules qu'elle avait hâte de mettre en pratique. Les premiers jours, Lyra avait été étonnée de voir à quel point c'était difficile. Elle qui croyait déplacer une fleur en criant « Abracadabra »! Cependant, après une semaine, elle commençait à s'adapter et la deuxième semaine, elle se débrouillait comme un charme (pardonnez le jeu de mot). Elle se rendait bien compte que, sans Harry, elle aurait eu un retard énorme sur les autres élèves à la rentrée et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le remercier.

Le mois de juin avait passé vite, tout comme le mois de juillet. Le matin du premier août, Lyra eut du mal à croire que le mois prochain, elle serait à bord du Poudlard Express. Ce matin-là, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le soleil était sur le point de se lever. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se leva et s'approcha lentement de sa sœur, qui dormait encore.

-ÉLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE! hurla-t-elle dans les oreilles de sa petite sœur.

Le cri de Lyra se mêla à celui d'Élie qui sursauta.

-Je te déteste! pesta Élie, les poings serrés. J'ai eu peur!

-Eh bien ça t'apprendra à ne plus me faire la même chose, à l'avenir!

Lyra quitta joyeusement sa chambre, en laissant une Élie rageuse. Dans la cuisine, le soleil levant brillait sur la table de verre. Lyra prépara son petit-déjeuner le plus lentement possible. Elle avait du temps à perdre avant de se rendre chez Harry.

-Tu vas encore chez ce garçon? dit Élie d'une voix pétillante.

-Oui, répondit simplement Lyra en retournant le bacon dans la poêle.

-Je peux venir avec toi?

-Non.

-Mais Lyra, je m'ennuie ici! dit Élie d'une voix plaintive. S'il te plait! Je te crierai plus jamais dans les oreilles le matin si tu m'emmènes.

Lyra soupira.

-Je suis désolée, Élie, mais c'est impossible. Harry et moi faisons un travail trop important pour que tu nous déranges.

-Mais je ne dérangerai pas!

-Élie, j'ai dit non! Trouves-toi des copains de ton âge.

-Le monsieur du taxi a dit qu'il y avait personne de mon âge ici, maugréa Élie en se laissant lourdement tomber sur une chaise.

Lyra ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui servir son déjeuner. Elle comprenait très bien qu'Élie pouvait s'ennuyer ici et elle en était sincèrement désolée, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle vienne traîner chez les Dursley alors qu'elle apprenait la magie avec Harry! Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Lyra fut prête et qu'elle jugea qu'il était assez tard pour aller chez Harry, elle sortit en saluant Élie, qui se contenta de lui adresser un vague signe de la main d'un air boudeur. C'était une très belle journée, beaucoup moins écrasante de chaleur que les autres. Lyra entra chez les Dursley sans sonner. Dudley était à la cuisine, en train de prendre des croustilles et de les cacher sous son chandail.

-Salut, Dud! dit joyeusement Lyra avant de monter quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Dudley blêmit et échappa ses deux sacs de croustilles. À l'étage, Lyra cogna à la porte de la chambre de Harry.

-Salut, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse en ouvrant la porte.

Il était encore en pyjama.

-Oh! Je suis désolée de te déranger… je te réveille?

-Mais non. J'ai juste fait la grasse matinée.

-Génial! Alors tu vas pouvoir me montrer comment on fait pour s'habiller avec la magie.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas le droit de me servir de ma bagu…

Harry s'interrompit, stupéfait. Il n'était plus en pyjama, mais en jeans et en t-shirt.

-Wow! Comment tu as fait ça? s'exclama Lyra, éberluée.

-Mais…je n'ai rien fait!

Lyra n'était pas dupe. On ne pouvait pas se retrouver en pyjama puis en jeans sans avoir fait usage de magie!

-Maintenant je comprends ce que Dumbledore a voulu dire par _puissants pouvoirs_, dit lentement Harry en regardant Lyra d'un autre œil, à présent.

-Tu crois que c'est moi qui aie fait ça?

-Dis-moi…que s'est-il passé autour de toi quand tu étais en colère ou effrayée?

-Je ne suis ni en colère ni effrayée, alors je ne vois pas en quoi…

-Lyra! C'est impossible de faire changer de tenue une personne sans baguette magique. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ça, mais tu l'as fait. Même des sorciers très expérimentés ne font pas ça!

-Eh bien…j'ai déjà mis le feu au chandail d'un garçon, commença Lyra, mal à l'aise.

Elle n'avait encore jamais dit cela à personne et ça lui coûtait beaucoup de l'avouer à Harry. Peut-être qu'il ne voudrait plus parler à une fille aussi dangereuse?

-Tu as…et moi qui étais là à t'apprendre d'innocents sortilèges d'Attraction! Quel imbécile!

-Arrête tout de suite! Je ne connaissais rien de la magie, tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est arrivé par hasard! Tu sais que la première chose que j'ai faite en apprenant que j'étais une sorcière, c'était d'essayer d'attraper une fleur en disant « abracadabra »?

-C'est vrai? demanda Harry, sceptique.

-Oui. As-tu idée du retard que j'aurais si tu ne m'avais pas parlé de l'innocent sortilège d'Attraction?

-Bon…d'accord. Mais c'est vraiment bizarre!

L'air encore secoué, Harry s'assit sur son lit. Lyra prit place face à lui, sur la chaise devant la table de travail. Comme il ne dit pas un mot, Lyra jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux lettres qui étaient posées sur la table. Elle vit les mots « joyeux anniversaire, Harry ».

-Eh! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était ton anniversaire, hier!

-J'ai oublié, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Eh bien, joyeux anniversaire! Tu as seize ans?

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? dit Lyra, agacée par les yeux hébétés de Harry.

-C'est que…enfin…non, laisse tomber.

-Vas-y, DIS!

-Tu sais que…tu fais de la magie noire?

Lyra ne répondit pas. Si c'était vraiment de la magie noire, qu'est-ce que ça changeait? Il n'allait pas se mettre à avoir peur d'elle, quand même?

-Ah, parce que changer de vêtements c'est de la magie noire?

-Non. Je parlais de… Laisse tomber. Écoute, il faut que je te dise…la semaine prochaine, je vais devoir partir.

-Quoi?

-Mon ami Ron m'a invité à aller chez lui jusqu'à la fin des vacances, comme à chaque année.

-Et tu vas y aller?

-Oui.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu m'accompagnerais à la gare King's Cross! Que tu viendrais avec moi sur le chemin de Traverse!

Lyra était debout à présent. Comment osait-il? Bien sûr, il annonçait soudainement son départ, juste après avoir su qu'elle avait brûlé un chandail. Elle aurait dû se taire!

-C'est compliqué, Lyra. Je pourrais demander aux Weasley si…

-Oh, tu sais quoi? Oublie ça!

L'étagère au-dessus de la table de travail céda et une tonne de livres s'écrasa par terre. Lyra détourna son regard de là où elle regardait. Harry devait croire que c'était elle qui avait fait ça.

Plus elle y pensait, plus Lyra se disait qu'effectivement, c'était elle qui avait fait ça.

-Tu penses que je vais provoquer un incendie dans ta chambre, c'est ça? dit-elle amèrement. Moi qui croyais que la période où j'étais considérée comme une folle furieuse était révolue!

-Mais non, je…

-Et puis si tu n'as plus envie de frayer avec la grande méchante Lyra, tu n'avais qu'à le dire plutôt que d'inventer des histoires de… vacances chez des amis!

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Lyra sortit. Tiens, elle était capable d'ouvrir des portes seulement en les regardant, maintenant! Elle dévala les escaliers, furieuse. Au salon, les Dursley regardaient les informations à la télévision. Ils se resserrèrent les uns contre les autres en voyant Lyra passer. Mr Dursley semblait furieux.

-La prochaine fois, faites moins de raffut, tous les deux! dit-il d'une voix furieuse et mal assurée.

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois! persifla Lyra. Imbéciles!

Le poste de télévision sauta et ils hurlèrent. Lyra ne les regarda même pas et claqua la porte. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle. Machinalement, elle marcha vers le parc, où elle s'écrasa sur une balançoire cassée – elles l'étaient toutes. Plus loin, deux enfants âgés d'environ dix ans riaient, en équilibre sur le tourniquet.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement, stupidement. Lyra ne cessait de soupirer. Elle regrettait de s'être emportée. Après tout, la sortie de Harry était sûrement prévue depuis longtemps. Il devait aussi avoir été surpris de constater l'ampleur des pouvoirs de Lyra. Qui ne le serait pas, en sachant qu'elle avait brûlé un chandail, fait cédé une étagère et sauté un poste de télévision? Elle était cependant trop lâche pour aller se présenter chez les Dursley, après ce qu'elle avait fait.

Lyra était si absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas les deux enfants qui s'avancèrent vers les balançoires.

-Lyra! cria une voix que Lyra ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Élie! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-C'est moi qui dois te demander ça. Tu n'es pas avec Potter, le délinquant des récidivistes de St Brutus?

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là?

-C'est Mark qui me l'a dit, fit Élie en pointant le jeune garçon près d'elle.

Lyra se sentait trop lasse pour le saluer. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de délinquant de St Machin?

-Alors…, fit Élie d'une petite voix. Vous avez rompu?

-Quoi? fit Lyra, consternée.

-Mark dit que Potter ne garde jamais ses petites amies très longtemps!

-C'est Harry son nom, d'abord, répliqua sèchement Lyra. Je n'ai aucune idée de sa vie sentimentale et ça ne me regarde pas. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais été sa petite amie. Et Mark devrait s'occuper de sa propre vie, plutôt que de raconter des ragots sur celle des autres! ajouta-t-elle en fusillant le garçon criblé de taches de rousseurs.

-Mon père dit la même chose, dit Mark en haussant les épaules.

Le jeune garçon portait un t-shirt blanc couvert de terre et un jean. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ridiculement lissés par derrière, pour un garçon de son âge.

-Il a raison, ton père, maugréa Lyra. Tu as quel âge au fait?

-Onze ans.

-Pourquoi tu traînes avec une fillette de neuf ans?

Mark haussa les épaules et Élie plissa les yeux. Lyra savait qu'elle était méchante, mais sa journée avait bien mal commencé et les commentaires du garçon l'avaient piquée.

-Je vais avoir dix ans à la fin du mois, d'abord! dit Élie, mi-fâchée, mi-gênée.

-Oui, bon, ce n'est pas grave. Tu viens Élie? dit Mark en prenant Élie par le bras.

Élie lança un regard noir à sa sœur avant de suivre son ami. Lyra tournoya sur sa balançoire en soupirant, mais elle n'avait pas songé à l'état de l'objet avant de faire ça. La chaîne se brisa et Lyra tomba à la renverse. Étendue de tout son long, les cheveux pleins de sable, elle se mit à rire. Pourquoi la vie était si nulle, parfois? Dans un grognement, elle se leva et regagna le 10, Privet Drive. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil plus bas sur la rue, mais il n'y avait personne.

-Tu rentres tôt! s'étonna sa mère lorsqu'elle la vit entrer.

-Ouais, j'ai tout appris ce qu'il fallait, mentit Lyra en montant dans sa chambre.

-Attends! l'arrêta sa mère. Tu as reçu deux lettres, tiens.

Lyra les prit et monta à sa chambre, stupéfaite par les indications sur la première lettre.

_Miss Lyra Fox _

_10, Privet Drive (ou tous les jours chez Mr H. Potter) _

_Little Whinging _

_Surrey _

Qui avait bien pu lui écrire? En se laissant tomber sur son lit, Lyra ouvrit la lettre. Ce n'était pas la fantaisiste écriture d'Albus Dumbledore, mais une calligraphie en pattes de mouche qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

_Miss Fox, _

_Vous devez avoir reçu (ou recevrez sous peu) la liste des fournitures scolaires à vous procurer sur le Chemin de Traverse (Potter vous a sûrement déjà informée de tout cela). À la demande du professeur Dumbledore, il serait nécessaire qu'un sorcier adulte et qualifié vous accompagne. Je me suis donc aimablement proposé pour le faire et je viendrai vous chercher demain en avant-midi. Soyez prête. _

_Severus Rogue _

Lyra relut deux fois la lettre. Harry devait lui avoir parlé de ce Severus, parce qu'elle avait déjà entendu le nom « Rogue ». Sans s'attarder plus longtemps sur la première lettre, Lyra ouvrit la deuxième qui contenait, comme elle le pensait, la liste des fournitures scolaires. C'était étrange de lire qu'elle devrait se procurer des robes de sorcier noires, des chaudrons et des livres dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence.

Soudain, elle entendit des éclats de voix en bas. Rapidement, elle cacha ses lettres sous son matelas pour ne pas qu'Élie les trouve. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa sœur ouvrit la porte à la volée, suivie par Mark.

-Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici? demanda sèchement Lyra.

-Je te cherchais, dit Élie, les yeux brillants.

-Et pourquoi?

-Mark a trouvé chez lui quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser.

Lyra vit que le garçon tenait quelque chose, les mains derrière le dos.

-Tu vas me le montrer aujourd'hui ou non? s'impatienta Lyra.

Elle se radoucit en voyant Élie froncer les sourcils. Sa sœur pourrait la faire languir longtemps si elle ne coopérait pas.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? se reprit-elle gentiment.

-Une photo électronique! Montre-lui, Mark.

Lyra regarda les enfants d'un air sceptique. Une photo électronique! Et quoi encore? Elle fut cependant stupéfaite en voyant Mark brandir une photo animée. Les personnages riaient et leur adressaient des signes de la main. Lyra regarda la photo de plus près. Un garçon de seize ou dix-sept ans aux cheveux ébouriffés tenait une fille rousse par la taille, à sa droite. À sa gauche, une fille blonde très jolie avait la main sur son épaule, tout en sourire.

-Je t'avais dit que Harry Potter avait des petites amies! dit Élie en souriant méchamment.

Mais elle sembla déçue de la réaction de Lyra, qui éclata de rire.

-Mais voyons! Ce n'est pas Harry, ça. Le garçon a l'air d'avoir au moins dix-sept ou dix-huit ans! La ressemblance est frappante, pourtant. C'est vraiment spécial comme photo, je n'en avais jamais vues de semblables avant.

Elle tendit la photo à Mark qui ne la prit pas. Élie et lui se regardaient, visiblement dépités de l'effet que lui avait fait leur trouvaille.

-Alors, tu la prends ta photo? s'impatienta Lyra.

-Non, tu peux la garder, dit Mark d'un air dédaigneux. De toute façon, je ne connais pas ce type. Aller, viens Élie, on va provoquer le gros Dudley!

-Laissez-le tranquille, ordonna Lyra. Il est déjà assez mal comme ça!

-C'est sûr, si tu te rends tous les jours chez lui pour visiter son délinquant de cousin! cria Élie en sortant de la chambre.

Sur ce, elle fit un bruit de succion sonore avec sa bouche en éclatant de rire. Lyra lui jeta un oreiller en la traitant d'imbécile, mais elle était déjà partie, Mark sur les talons. Ce ne fut qu'après leur départ qu'elle osa observer de plus près la photo. Il s'agissait de magie et c'était plutôt troublant. Qu'est-ce que ce genre de photo faisait chez un Moldu de onze ans? Le garçon qui riait sur la photo devait être le père de Harry, sinon, c'était quelqu'un de sa famille. Il lui ressemblait trop pour que ce soit un hasard. Alors qu'est-ce qu'une photo d'un Potter faisait chez Mark? Se pouvait-il que Mark soit un Potter? Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Lyra ouvrit la fenêtre, elle aperçut Élie et Mark qui allaient bientôt tourner le coin de la rue.

-MARK! hurla-t-elle en espérant qu'il l'entendrait.

Mais le garçon tourna le coin de la rue, suivit d'Élie, sans se retourner. Il se passa alors quelque chose de totalement inattendu. Comme tiré par un fil invisible, Mark recula de plusieurs mètres, jusque sous la fenêtre de Lyra. Horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait inconsciemment de faire, Lyra se plaqua contre le mur pour ne pas que Mark la voit.

-Mark! fit Élie en accourant vers son ami. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je te parlais et tu t'es mis à reculer…

-Je…j'ai oublié quelque chose chez toi, mentit Mark en massant son dos endolori par la chute.

Lyra osa un regard par la fenêtre et vit le jeune garçon qui avait levé les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

-Je vais venir avec toi, proposa Élie.

-Non attends ici, ce ne sera pas long.

Sans attendre de riposte, Mark entra dans la maison. Élie leva la tête vers sa sœur et lui tira la langue, mais Lyra se contenta de fermer la fenêtre et d'attendre. Elle savait que Mark n'avait rien oublié. Il devait se douter que c'était elle qui était responsable de cet étrange évènement. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Mark ouvrit la porte et resta là, sur le seuil, ses cheveux ébouriffés par sa chute.

-Est-ce que tu es une sorcière? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Estomaquée par la question, Lyra ne répondit pas. C'était impensable qu'un garçon qui croyait qu'une photo magique était électronique lui parle de sorcellerie!

-Alors? fit-il, impatient.

-Oui, répondit finalement Lyra. Toi aussi je suppose?

-Oui. J'ai reçu ma lettre en juillet. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai montré cette photo?

Lyra hocha lentement la tête.

-J'ai trouvé ça dans le grenier, tout à l'heure, avec Élie. C'était une boîte identifiée au nom de mon père, mais j'ai été piqué par la curiosité. J'ai tout de suite su que c'était de la magie. Or, mes parents ne sont pas des sorciers. Je ne sais pas moi-même ce que mon père fait avec ça! J'ai vraiment cru qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter sur la photo.

-Il n'y a aucun Potter dans ta famille?

-Pas que je sache! Mais mes parents n'ont jamais été très bavards à ce sujet…

-Et Est-ce que Élie sait…

-Non. On m'a prévenu que les sorciers vivaient cachés depuis des siècles. Lorsque Élie a dit que c'était une photo électronique, j'ai su que je ne devais pas la persuader du contraire.

-Tu as bien fait, dit Lyra qui éprouvait maintenant de la sympathie pour le jeune garçon. Alors comme ça, tu entres aussi à Poudlard le premier septembre?

-Ouais. Comment c'est là-bas?

-À vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Comme toi, j'ai appris cet été que j'étais une sorcière.

-C'est vrai? dit Mark, étonné. Pourquoi?

Lyra haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas envie de dire qu'on la considérait dangereuse puisqu'elle faisait de la magie noire sans s'en rendre compte.

-Tu devrais rejoindre Élie avant qu'elle ne vienne te chercher, dit-elle finalement.

-Ouais. Alors…on se reverra à l'école, dit Mark en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, Lyra soupira. Elle qui avait cru que ce serait mortellement ennuyant à Surrey!

ø

0o0o0o0

ø

La soirée se déroula dans une lenteur mortelle. À l'heure du repas, comme toujours, Élie ne cessa pas de jacasser et son père raconta comment il avait obtenu le poste pour lequel il avait appliqué.

« Dès demain, je commence, en temps que gestionnaire à la compagnie Grunnings! N'est-ce pas génial, Annie?

-C'est fantastique, Jules. »

Après le souper, Élie s'installa devant le téléviseur pour regarder une émission jeunesse et Lyra en profita pour s'exiler dans leur chambre. Elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Accoudée contre la fenêtre, elle regarda une vieille dame se promener en compagnie d'un gros chat gris. Lyra se demandait si Harry était déjà parti chez son ami. Elle regrettait vraiment de s'être fâchée contre lui. Elle serait peut-être en train de lui poser des questions au sujet de Severus Rogue, en ce moment. Lyra soupira plusieurs fois avant de décider d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Lyra vit que le lit de sa sœur était vide. Pour la première fois en neuf ans, Élie s'était abstenue de crier à son réveil. Cependant, il était tard et Lyra se rappela soudainement que Severus Rogue passerait la prendre. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle descendit à la cuisine et mangea à la hâte. Il était dix heures. À dix heures et demi, on sonna à la porte. Lyra se rua pour ouvrir, mais ce n'était pas le professeur Rogue.

C'était Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? s'étonna Lyra.

-Je voulais te voir avant de partir. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenue avant, dit-il rapidement. C'est que j'avais complètement oublié cette invitation jusqu'à ce que Ron me le rappelle. Je l'ai su presque en même temps que toi.

-Je n'aurais pas dû faire tout sauter chez toi, dit Lyra, honteuse. Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je te le jure. Quand je veux faire de la magie, ça ne marche pas, mais quand je ne veux pas, ça vient tout seul. Et puis le monde a toujours peur de moi. Je pensais que ton invitation était une excuse pour te débarrasser de moi…

-Mais non! J'étais juste surpris par tes pouvoirs, c'est tout.

Harry regarda le bout de ses chaussures, visiblement gênée. Lyra n'était pas plus à l'aise.

-On oublie tout ça, d'accord?

-D'accord, répondit Harry en souriant.

Lyra était si heureuse d'avoir réglé le problème qu'elle aurait serré son ami dans ses bras, mais elle se retint. Dans un craquement sonore, un homme aussi pâle qu'elle, au nez crochu et aux longs cheveux noirs et gras venait d'apparaître près d'eux. Lyra cria et Harry se contenta de regarder l'homme d'un air hostile.

-Tiens, tiens! Vous avez de la grande visite, miss Fox, à ce que je vois. Vous passez un bel été, Potter?

-Oui, répondit sèchement Harry. _Monsieur_, ajouta-t-il ostensiblement.

Lyra reconnut Severus Rogue et resta surprise devant l'hostilité qu'il y avait entre Harry et lui.

-Vous vous connaissez? demanda-t-elle en regrettant aussitôt sa phrase.

Bien sûr qu'ils se connaissaient! Le professeur Rogue enseignait à Poudlard.

-Il faut que j'y aille, dit simplement Harry en évitant de regarder le professeur Rogue. On se verra le premier septembre!

-Oui, bonnes vacances! dit Lyra en lui envoyant la main.

-Vous êtes prête? demanda Rogue sans accorder un regard à Harry.

-Oui. Comment on va s'y rendre? On va apparaître comme vous l'avez fait?

-Le transplanage est un exercice très difficile. Il faut passer un permis pour ça. Non, il est plutôt recommandé d'utiliser le transport moldu et nous allons nous rendre à Londres de cette façon. Vous allez devoir m'aider car je ne m'habitue toujours pas à l'argent moldu.

-Oh, je peux voir de l'argent sorcier? dit Lyra d'un ton surexcité.

Rogue sortit de sa poche des pièces cuivrées que Lyra n'avait encore jamais vues et lui expliqua la valeur de l'argent sorcier. Dans le métro, après qu'ils eurent leurs tickets, Rogue lui dit qu'ils iraient d'abord acheter son uniforme, puis les livres demandés. À Londres, Rogue arrêta Lyra devant un minuscule bistro qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas remarqué sans lui. À l'intérieur, il n'y avait que des sorciers vêtus de robes et de capes.

-Je te sers quelque chose, Severus? demanda le barman du Chaudron baveur.

-Non Tom, j'ai du travail.

-Oh, qui est-ce? fit curieusement le dénommé Tom en s'apercevant de la présence de Lyra.

-Une nouvelle élève qui entrera à Poudlard cette année.

-Elle est un peu vieille pour entrer cette année, non?

-Nous sommes pressés, Tom, dit Rogue en entraînant Lyra derrière le bar.

Il n'y avait que des poubelles, derrière, mais Harry lui avait déjà expliqué que c'était par là qu'on accédait au Chemin de Traverse. En effet, dès que Rogue eut compté puis tapoté de sa baguette magique les briques rouges, elles se tassèrent dans une ouverture juste assez grande pour qu'ils y passent. Lyra regarda autour d'elle, émerveillée, tandis que Rogue la guida vers une boutique où l'on vendait des robes de sorciers. _Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers_, indiquait l'enseigne. Au fond de la boutique, un garçon massif se regardait devant le miroir. Les coutures tendues prouvèrent que la robe qu'il essayait était trop petite pour lui.

-Bonjour, professeur! dit-il à Rogue.

-Tiens, bonjour Mr Goyle. Lyra, voici Gregory Goyle, il entrera en sixième année à Poudlard en même temps que toi. Goyle, je vous présente Lyra Fox.

-Comment ça se fait que je ne t'aie jamais vue avant? s'informa Gregory alors qu'une sorcière lui tendait une autre robe.

-Miss Fox vient de Durmstrang, dit précipitamment Rogue.

Le regard lourd de sens qu'il jeta à Lyra lui confirma qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à démentir cette version.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, Durmstrang? demanda-t-elle lorsque les robes furent achetées et qu'ils furent de nouveau sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-C'est une autre école de sorcellerie, dit Rogue, personne ne sait où elle est située exactement.

-Il y a d'autres écoles de sorcellerie ailleurs? s'étonna Lyra.

-Bien sûr. Crois-tu que des sorciers de l'Ouganda vont venir jusqu'en Grande-Bretagne?

-J'avais pas pensé à ça. Où on va maintenant?

-Fleury et Botts, pour tes livres.

La journée fila à la vitesse de la lumière. Lyra découvrait tout un monde qu'elle avait jusque là ignoré. Émerveillée par ce qui l'entourait, elle posait des tonnes de questions et Rogue répondait toujours, légèrement agacé cependant. Puis, comme toute bonne chose a une fin, Rogue lui annonça qu'il devait la ramener chez elle.

-Oh, déjà? fit Lyra, déçue.

-Eh oui. On se verra à la rentrée.

-Vous êtes professeur de quoi?

-J'enseigne la préparation de potions.

-C'est difficile?

-Pour les crétins qui ne savent pas la différence entre une tête de Kappa et une patte d'Acromantule, oui, c'est difficile. Il faut aussi savoir manier correctement sa baguette magique… mais cela ne te concernera pas.

-Eh, mais j'y pense! Professeur, on a oublié ma baguette!

-Oh, tu n'en auras pas besoin.

-Pas besoin de baguette magique? C'est impossible! Pourquoi?

-Tu verras bien.

-Professeur…

-Quand nous sommes entre nous, tu peux m'appeler Severus.

-Severus…pourquoi est-ce que vous détestez Harry?

Lyra regretta aussitôt sa question. Severus devint furieux et dut faire preuve d'une énorme maîtrise pour parler calmement.

-Harry Potter…ne t'aurait pas parlé…de _Pensine_ par hasard?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? s'étonna Lyra qui n'en avait jamais entendu parlé.

-Rien du tout. Simple curiosité.

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés au Chaudron Baveur et le trajet jusqu'à Surrey fut long, en raison du silence culminant de Severus. Devant le 10, Privet Drive, il remit à Lyra ses achats en lui disant qu'ils se reverraient bientôt, puis il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu plus tôt ce matin là.

-C'est quoi tous ces sacs? voulut savoir Élie en sautillant partout autour de sa sœur dès qu'elle franchit le pas de la porte.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, petite peste.

-Si tu me dis encore ça, je le dirai à maman!

-Ouh là, d'accord, je me tiens tranquille, fit Lyra en roulant les yeux.

Elle monta à sa chambre dans l'intention d'examiner ses effets scolaires avant de les cacher, mais Élie la suivit.

-Tu me laisses, une minute? gronda Lyra.

-Non, c'est ma chambre à moi aussi!

-Tu n'es pas avec Mark Evans?

-Non, il est allé magasiner son matériel scolaire. Il a dit qu'il irait dans un collège privé très spécial et qu'il devait acheter ses affaires à Londres. Ce n'est pas comme toi et l'école minable où tu iras!

-Sais-tu au moins où je vais aller?

-Oui, annonça fièrement Élie, papa me l'a dit. Tu iras à un pensionnat très loin, avec tous les petits snobinards qui te détesteront. Et cette année, tu ne viendras pas me chercher après les cours parce que je suis grande et que je vais prendre le bus scolaire. De toute façon, tu vas rester enfermée dans cette école jusqu'aux vacances, termina Élie avec un sourire satisfait.

-Génial. Tu peux partir maintenant?

-Non, j'ai le droit d'être là.

-Si tu ne t'en vas pas, j'appelle maman, menaça Lyra.

-Fais-le, je m'en fiche. C'est ma chambre à moi aussi, répéta Élie d'un air de défi.

-MAMAN! J'AI BESOIN DE VÉRIFIER TU-SAIS-QUOI ET ÉLIE ME DÉRANGE!

-C'est quoi ça, _tu-sais-quoi_? Je peux voir?

Élie avait abandonné son air rebelle et regardait avidement les sacs que Lyra tenait à la main.

-Maman ne dira rien, j'ai le droit de voir! dit-elle en se frottant les mains.

-Élie, cria soudain sa mère du rez-de-chaussée. Descends m'aider et laisse ta sœur tranquille!

-Je ne veux pas t'aider, demande à Lyra!

-Tu descends immédiatement, Élisabeth Fox, et que je ne te vois pas remonter!

Cette fois, le ton de sa mère était sans réplique. D'un air boudeur, Élie obéit en tirant la langue à sa sœur. Lyra sourit et ferma la porte. Elle attendit que les pas d'Élie se soient éloignés au rez-de-chaussée et elle examina de plus près ses curieux achats.

* * *

_Comment se passera la rentrée de Lyra? La réponse au chapitre suivant!_


	6. Le Poudlard Express

Je vous salue tous!

Je voulais vous dire de ne pas hésiter à reviewer même si vous n'avez rien de gentil ou de constructif à dire! Ça m'arrive très souvent de ne pas être constructive dans mes reviews alors je ne vous en voudrai pas, promis!

Ici, c'est un chapitre court et, en vérité, un peu inutile, mais il fallait passer par là!

Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture!

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Le Poudlard Express**

Le mois d'août fila aussi rapidement que les mois précédents. Le matin du premier septembre arriva enfin et, en se levant alors qu'il faisait encore noir à l'extérieur, Lyra sentit son ventre se contracter. Elle avait beau avoir appris la magie de base avec Harry et savoir exactement comment franchir la barrière du 9 ¾, elle n'était pas à la hauteur des sorciers de sixième année avec qui elle serait. Elle qui avait si hâte d'aller à Poudlard, elle appréhendait la rentrée, maintenant! Lentement, elle vérifia ses bagages qu'elle avait faits la veille – et déjà vérifiés quatre fois, par la même occasion – et revêtit un jean et un t-shirt. Élie dormait encore et Lyra ne pensa même pas à la réveiller en criant. En bas, dans la cuisine, sa mère était déjà là. Elle avait préparé le déjeuner et força Lyra à manger, bien qu'elle n'eut pas faim.

-Sois très prudente, surtout! lui dit sa mère, livide, alors que Lyra sortait rejoindre son père qui l'attendait à la voiture. Écris-nous s'il y a le moindre problème.

-Promis. Tu diras au revoir à Élie de ma part.

-Ça me surprend qu'elle ne t'ait pas réveillée, ce matin.

-Elle n'a pas d'école aujourd'hui?

-Non, la rentrée est demain.

Son père klaxonna, impatient. Sa mère lui fit signe d'arrêter pour ne pas que le bruit réveille Élie. Lyra serra sa mère dans ses bras et s'engouffra dans la voiture, le cœur gros. Jusqu'à Londres, son père ne parla pas et Lyra ne fit aucun effort pour mener la conversation. Elle avait l'impression que si elle ouvrait la bouche, son repas du matin s'étalerait sur la banquette immaculée. À la gare, elle fit un geste pour prendre son sac à main qui contenait son billet et son argent sorcier mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle l'échappa.

-Calme-toi, Lyra, tout va bien se passer, lui dit gentiment son père en déposant la lourde valise sur un chariot.

-Bien sûr…

Mais quand vint le temps de foncer entre les quais 9 et 10, Lyra perdit le peu d'assurance qui lui restait. Elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle. Peut-être que si elle voyait des sorciers passer devant elle, elle serait rassurée! Mais il n'y avait que des moldus tout à fait normaux qui se pressaient vers tous les quais sauf le 9 ¾. Et si Harry s'était trompé? Ou alors moqué d'elle?

-Alors…tu ne prends pas ton train?

-C'est juste que…je ne sais plus…9 ¾, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-Malheureusement, je ne suis pas le plus qualifié pour t'aider, dit nerveusement son père. Personne ne t'a dit comment t'y prendre?

-Oui mais…

-Alors fais-le. Dumbledore n'aurait pas laissé quelqu'un te donner de fausses indications.

-Tu as raison. Je…je vais courir. Et foncer dans cette barrière. Et je n'aurai pas mal.

-Super. Je viendrai te chercher à Noël. Amuses-toi bien et sois vigilante, ajouta son père en la serrant dans ses bras.

Lyra prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et fonça droit devant elle avec son chariot. Elle devait avoir raté son coup, parce qu'elle n'avait rien senti et qu'elle entendait toujours des voix et des pas pressés autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, son père n'était plus là et les gens sur le quai faisaient leurs adieux. Les jeunes traînaient des choses étranges, telles que des hiboux, des chapeaux pointus et…des baguettes magiques. Lyra ne put réprimer un sourire : elle avait réussi. Une longue locomotive rouge feu attendait devant le quai. Le Poudlard Express. Lyra se faufila parmi les mères larmoyantes et les enfants surexcités et tira sa valise jusqu'au compartiment à bagages. Puis elle entra dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Elle en trouva un tout au fond et s'installa près de la fenêtre en soupirant. En voyant des groupes d'amis heureux de se retrouver et choisir des compartiments tous ensemble, Lyra se sentit soudain très seule. Quelques minutes plus tard, une fille ouvrit timidement la porte du compartiment.

-Est-ce que je peux m'installer ici? Tous les compartiments sont pris.

-D'accord, fit Lyra en haussant les épaules.

La fille sourit en déposant une cage près d'elle. Un hibou au plumage noir les regardait de ses gros yeux.

-Mon père m'a acheté ça cet été. Il veut être au courant si jamais il arrive quelque chose…tu sais…avec Tu-Sais-Qui dans les parages! dit la fille en baissant les yeux.

Lyra acquiesça. Elle savait la terreur que ressentait le peuple sorcier au sujet du retour de Voldemort, Harry lui en avait parlé.

-Tu es dans quelle maison? demanda soudain la fille.

-Pardon?

-Bien tu sais, les Quatre maisons…

-Ah oui! Eh bien je suis nouvelle, je ne sais pas encore où je serai. J'étais à Drumtang, avant, ajouta Lyra en se souvenant de l'excuse qu'avait servie Severus à Gregory Goyle.

-Tu veux dire Durmstrang?

-Oui, c'est ça! Excuse-moi.

Lyra rougit de sa maladresse. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle se trompe comme ça! La fille ne fit pas de cas de l'erreur et continua à bavarder.

-J'espère que tu seras à Serdaigle, c'est là que je suis, moi. Oh, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Cho Chang, et toi?

-Lyra Fox.

Cho Chang continua à parler et Lyra hocha la tête de temps à autre, polie. La fille devait avoir dix-sept ans, car c'était sa dernière année à Poudlard. Lyra remarqua qu'elles avaient les mêmes cheveux, sauf que ceux de Cho semblaient plus soyeux. Puis, Cho Chang cessa de parler. Lyra suivit son regard : Harry et trois autres personnes étaient dans l'allée centrale et cherchaient un compartiment.

-Tiens, je crois que mon amie Marietta m'a gardé une place dans un autre compartiment. Je vais aller la rejoindre. Je suis contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance! dit rapidement Cho, qui avait rougi.

Puis elle sortit, passa devant Harry en détournant le regard et s'en alla plus loin. Lyra regarda Cho s'éloigner, consternée. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'en faire bien longtemps, Harry l'avait vue et se dirigeait vers son compartiment.

-Salut! fit-il en ouvrant la porte vitrée. Ça ne te dérange pas si on vient s'asseoir avec toi?

-Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que tu crois? répondit Lyra en souriant.

Un grand garçon roux et une fille aux cheveux de la même couleur flamboyante entrèrent après lui, suivis d'une autre fille aux épais cheveux bruns.

-Je te présente mes amis : Ron Weasley, sa sœur Ginny et Hermione Granger.

-Enchantée, répondit Lyra en leur tendant la main.

Hermione dut déposer la grosse cage qu'elle tenait pour serrer la main de Lyra. La chaîne qui retenait la porte grillagée de la cage céda et une chose orange sauta sur Lyra qui cria de surprise.

La chose était en fait un chat au museau écrasé et aux pattes arquées, au bout arrondi. Le chat cracha, toutes griffes sorties. Lyra essaya de repousser le chat, mais il la griffa de plus belle.

-PATTENROND! cria Hermione, mais le chat ne lâcha pas prise pour autant.

-Ton sale chat, grogna Ron en tirant Pattenrond par la queue pour lui faire lâcher prise.

-Ron, tu vas lui faire mal! cria Hermione.

-Tu crois que je n'ai pas mal, moi? dit Lyra d'un ton bourru en donnant un violent coup de pied à Pattenrond qui retomba par terre en crachant.

Hermione attrapa rapidement son chat, le flatta un peu et le remit dans sa cage, sans un mot. Le train s'agita d'une petite secousse, siffla, puis se mit en marche. Quelques minutes plus tard, le paysage défilait, loin de la gare. Hermione avait une expression furieuse et évitait de regarder Lyra et Ron. Le chariot à friandises arriva à point et la diversion détendit un peu tout le monde. Harry acheta de tout et, comme Lyra ne connaissait rien à ce qu'on offrait, elle acheta quelques dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu.

-Pouah, fit-elle, dégoûtée, en crachant la bouchée qu'elle venait de prendre. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

-Sur quelle saveur tu es tombée? voulut savoir Ginny.

-Ça goûte…les toilettes.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, même Hermione, devant la grimace de Lyra.

-Alors, c'était comment ta sortie avec Rogue? demanda Harry.

-Harry nous a raconté que Rogue t'avait accompagnée sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit Ron. Je te plains!

-Pourquoi? s'étonna Lyra.

-Disons que si je devais choisir quelqu'un pour m'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse, je ne choisirais pas Rogue, dit lentement Ginny.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, Severus est très gentil…

-Severus! s'exclama Hermione. Tu l'appelles Severus?

-_Et alors_? dit Lyra, exaspérée.

-Ça fait plutôt intime, dit sèchement Hermione.

-Je t'appelle bien Hermione et je ne te trouve pas très intime!

Hermione lança un regard noir à Lyra, qui lui rendit la pareille. _Contrôle-toi_ pensa Lyra en serrant les poings _contrôle-toi ou il va arriver quelque chose de mauvais!_

-On devrait aller faire un tour, dit Ron, mal à l'aise. Viens, Hermione! Tu dois prendre ton rôle de préfète au sérieux si tu veux être préfète-en-chef l'an prochain …c'est ce que tu n'arrêtais pas de dire cet été…

Hermione se leva brusquement et sortit, sans répondre à Ron. Ce dernier s'excusa, les oreilles écarlates, en ajoutant qu'il reviendrait bientôt. Un long silence suivit leur départ.

-Hermione est plutôt susceptible quand on s'attaque à son chat, dit finalement Harry. Ça va passer.

Ginny acquiesça sans dire un mot. Lyra se calma un peu, jusqu'au retour de Ron et d'Hermione. Les deux filles s'ignorèrent complètement et l'atmosphère se détendit. Harry partagea les friandises qu'il avait achetées et Ron raconta pour la énième fois les progrès qu'il avait fait en Quidditch durant les vacances – ils expliquèrent aussi à Lyra ce qu'était le Quidditch – puis Hermione déclara qu'ils arrivaient bientôt. Ils revêtirent tous leur robe de sorcier. Lyra se sentait étrange, c'était la première fois qu'elle la portait.

-Tu connais bien Cho Chang, non? dit-elle lorsque le silence fut revenu.

La gêne qui tomba dans le compartiment était palpable.

-Euh…oui, dit Harry en espérant visiblement que sa réponse suffirait.

-Vous étiez amis? demanda Lyra à qui la réponse ne suffisait pas.

-Oui…

-Pourquoi elle est partie si vite tout à l'heure quand elle t'a vu?

-Cho et moi…nous sommes sortis ensemble l'an dernier, avoua finalement Harry après un silence.

-Ah.

Curieuse comme elle était, Lyra voulut savoir comment ça avait commencé et comment ça s'était terminé, mais elle aurait manqué de tact et savait qu'Hermione aurait été enchantée de le lui faire remarquer. Aussi garda-t-elle ses questions pour elle. Ginny orienta la conversation sur leurs suppositions quant au nouveau professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal et Harry participa avec intérêt, visiblement heureux de changer de sujet. Bientôt, le train ralentit puis s'arrêta. Lyra avait hâte de voir le château et sortit rapidement.

-Les première année, par ici! cria un homme grand comme une maison, aux cheveux hirsutes.

-Hagrid! s'exclama Harry en souriant.

-Harry! Ron! Hermione! Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances?

Tous trois répondirent en levant les pouces.

-Qui est-ce? demanda Lyra.

-Le professeur des Soins aux créatures magiques, répondit Ron. On lui rend souvent visite, il est très gentil.

Lyra se demanda si elle devait se considérer comme une première année, puisque effectivement c'était sa première année à Poudlard, ou si elle suivait les autres puisqu'elle était en sixième année. Elle haussa finalement les épaules et suivit les autres à l'intérieur de grandes diligences qui, visiblement, avançaient seules. Bientôt, Lyra put apercevoir les tours de Poudlard. Le château était immense, tout comme le parc qui l'entourait.

-Wow, murmura-t-elle, impressionnée.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, lui dit Harry en souriant.

* * *

_Hermione deviendra-t-elle plus amicale? Pour le savoir, il faut lire la suite..._


	7. Discours et répartition

Vous êtes encore ici sur un chapitre un peu inutile, mais je jure que ça ne se reproduira plus! (Quoique... c'est une question un peu relative!)

Bonne lecture! XD

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Discours et répartition**

L'immense château de pierres grises n'avait rien perdu de son mystère lorsque Harry y gravit les marches pour entrer dans le hall, en compagnie de ses amis. Il était si heureux d'être là et de commencer sa sixième année qu'il oublia tout : Sirius, la prophétie, Voldemort : tout! À côté de lui, Lyra regardait partout, impressionnée. Tout semblait la charmer, même Peeves et les Bombabouses qu'il lança en guise d'accueil.

-Wow! répétait-elle inlassablement, ce qui faisait sourire Harry, Ron et Ginny.

Hermione, elle, se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les cinq vers la Grande Salle, le professeur McGonagall apparut, pour conduire les première année à leur Répartition comme à son habitude.

-Miss Fox, venez ici, je vous prie, appela-t-elle.

Lyra dit à Harry qu'elle le rejoindrait plus tard et alla retrouver le professeur McGonagall.

Le plafond de la Grande Salle était étonnamment clair et de petites étoiles illuminaient cette réplique exacte du ciel extérieur. Harry s'installa à la table des Gryffondor entre Ron et Hermione. Il retrouva avec plaisir ses amis, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Neville Londubat. Colin Crivey vint même le saluer mais, heureusement, il n'avait pas son appareil photo avec lui et ne sollicita pas d'autographe. Dean et Ginny se saluèrent – avec, selon Ron, un peu trop d'enthousiasme. En parcourant la salle des yeux, Harry apparut Cho. Leur regard se croisa un millième de seconde, puis Cho se retourna et engagea la conversation avec la fille qui lui faisait face.

Quelques instants plus tard, les première année entrèrent, en file devant le tabouret où était posé le Choixpeau Magique tout rapiécé. Harry chercha Lyra, mais il ne la vit pas. Elle serait peut-être répartie plus tard.

-Lyra va sûrement avoir sa Répartition après les première année, dit Ron qui avait eu la même pensée.

-Hum, répondit distraitement Hermione.

Le large pli près du bord du Choixpeau s'ouvrit soudain et il y eut silence dans la Grande Salle. Le Choixpeau allait chanter sa nouvelle composition, comme à chaque année :

_Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses_

_On ne peut pas s'y fier_

_Bien d'âmes malheureuses_

_Ont ainsi été sacrifiées._

_Je suis le Choixpeau,_

_Maître de votre avenir_

_J'ai toujours le dernier mot_

_Car ma tâche est de vous Répartir._

_Moi seul détiens la vérité_

_Posez-moi sur votre tête et vous verrez_

_Ma décision ne sera influencée_

_Que par vos capacités_

_Les rusés et les malins_

_Rejoindrons les vils Serpentard_

_Chez les Serdaigle iront enfin_

_Les érudits chez qui la paresse rare._

_À Gryffondor vous trouverez_

_Ceux dont la bravoure est la principale qualité._

_Enfin, ceux qui vivent de joie et de douceur_

_À Poufsouffle trouveront le bonheur._

_Cette année, vous savez_

_De mauvaises choses se préparent_

_Il faudra vous méfier_

_Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard_

_Je l'ai déjà chanté_

_Mais je vais le répéter_

_L'union fait la force_

_N'attendez pas que ça se corse._

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accueillit la fin de la chanson. Hermione applaudit comme les autres, mais elle avait les sourcils si froncés qu'ils formaient une seule ligne au-dessus de ses yeux. Ron ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque deux élèves furent répartis.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-Rien, répondit Hermione en regardant la Répartition d'un air absent.

-Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là? questionna Ron avec impatience.

-C'est juste que je trouve que…

-_Evans, Mark_, appela le professeur McGonagall.

Un garçon maigrichon aux cheveux bruns et au visage constellé de taches de son prit place sur le tabouret.

-Eh! s'exclama Harry en faisant sursauter Hermione.

-Quoi? dit-elle, frustrée qu'on l'ait interrompue.

-Ce garçon! Il habite près de chez mon oncle. C'est le souffre-douleur préféré de mon cousin, parce qu'il provoque toujours Dudley, même si il se fait tabasser après. J'ignorais qu'il était un sorcier!

-Gryffondor! cria le Choixpeau.

Harry applaudit avec tous les autres et regarda Mark s'avancer d'un air intimidé vers leur table. En passant devant Harry, il se figea.

-Harry Potter?

-Eh oui. St Brutus est une invention de mon oncle, génial non?

Le regard d'Hermione passa de Mark à Harry. Son visage se renfrogna un peu plus, mais Harry n'en tint pas compte.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un autre sorcier dans le quartier, dit Harry, encore étonné.

-Moi non plus, à part Lyra Fox, bien sûr, répondit Mark Evans en quittant son air intimidé.

-Tes parents sont Moldus?

-Oui mais…

-Regardez qui vient d'arriver! coupa Hermione en oubliant qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur.

Alors que _Zalaegerszeg, Thimus _était envoyé à Serpentard, un vieil homme au visage rond et souriant vint prendre place près du professeur Sinistra. Mark Evans fronça les sourcils et grommela quelque chose, avant d'aller s'asseoir plus loin. La Répartition terminée, le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle et Dumbledore se leva.

-Je sais que vous mourrez tous de faim, mais laissez-moi vous adresser quelques mots avant le début du festin. D'abord, je voudrais vous annoncer que Mr Snave, ici présent, a bien voulu occuper le poste d'enseignant de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Le vieil homme qui était assis à côté du professeur Sinistra adressa un grand sourire aux élèves, qui applaudissaient poliment.

-En espérant que vous resterez plus longtemps que vos prédécesseurs, Marius, dit Dumbledore – après quoi un grand éclat de rire s'ensuivit dans la salle.

-Je l'espère aussi, Albus, dit le professeur Snave en faisant un clin d'œil à l'assemblée.

-Je dois aussi vous annoncer qu'il y aura un évènement très spécial à la fin de l'année.

Des chuchotements curieux bourdonnèrent dans la salle. Hermione fronça à nouveau les sourcils et Ron haussa les épaules.

-Comme vous le savez – sinon, vous l'apprendrez – les Bizarr' Sisters font partie du groupe le plus populaire de l'heure auprès des sorciers. Leur concert en Suède, au mois de juin, n'est pas un secret pour leurs nombreux fans. Cet été, j'ai eu la chance de faire la rencontre de la bassiste des Bizarr' Sisters. Cette très gentille femme me demandait de faire passer les examens de fin d'année avant le temps à sa belle-fille, pour qu'elle puisse assister au concert. C'est là que le vieux Dumbledore a pensé « Pourquoi accorder ce privilège à une seule d'entre nous, quand tous les autres pourraient y aller aussi? » J'ai passé l'été en Suède, à voir à l'organisation de ce projet, et j'ai grand plaisir à vous annoncer qu'il aura lieu!

Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que Dumbledore voulait dire.

-On va aller au concert des Bizarr' Sisters? fit-il, incrédule.

-Wow, c'est génial! s'exclama Hermione.

-C'est pour ça que Luna Lovegood m'a envoyé leur dernier CD à mon anniversaire! Mais comment a-t-elle su?

Comme si Dumbledore avait entendu la question de Harry, il enchaîna :

-J'aimerais souligner que, sans l'aide de Monsieur Lovegood qui a généreusement accepté de tous nous héberger dans son espace de recherche sur les Ronflaks Cornus, et la contribution des membres des Bizarr' Sisters, votre présence au concert ne serait qu'un rêve. Je crois aussi qu'une bonne main d'applaudissement serait nécessaire à l'égard de Callista Abbot, qui a proposé l'idée d'un concert privé gratuit à votre intention.

Un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre à la table des Poufsouffle. Hannah Abbot était rouge comme une cerise, tandis qu'à la table des Serdaigle, les éloges à l'égard de Luna s'étaient changés en sarcasmes à l'entente de _l'espace de recherche sur les Ronflaks Cornus_.

-J'ignorais que la bassiste des Bizarr' Sisters était la mère d'Hannah Abbot, dit Ron en souriant.

-Sa _belle-mère_, corrigea Hermione. Son père doit s'être remarié.

Un gargouillement au creux de son ventre fit remarquer à Harry qu'il avait faim. Pourtant, les assiettes dorées devant lui restaient obstinément vides.

-Il me reste une dernière chose à dire avant que vous vous rasassiez. Une chose qui s'est produite pour la dernière fois deux décennies plus tôt, est arrivée encore cette année.

Silence morbide dans la salle. Harry entendit quelques élèves parler de « Tu-Sais-Qui ».

-Je vous rassure tout de suite, continua Dumbledore, ce n'est rien de grave. Lorsque vos parents venaient à Poudlard, une élève de Beauxbâtons a quitté la France pour la Grande-Bretagne. Il a donc été estimé plus commode de la transférer à Poudlard pour qu'elle puisse poursuivre ses études plus près de chez elle. Cette année, il s'agit d'une étudiante de Durmstrang qui quitte son établissement pour venir étudier parmi vous. J'espère que vous accueillerez chaleureusement Miss Lyra Fox, et que vous ne lui poserez pas trop de questions sur son ancienne école, car moi-même je n'ai pas pu savoir où se trouve exactement Durmstrang.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il se donne tout ce mal pour mentir, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu dire la vérité! chuchota Hermione d'un ton sec.

-C'est parce que tu ne sais pas de quoi Lyra est capable, répondit Harry.

-Oui, je le sais! C'est ingénieux de prétendre qu'elle vient de Durmstrang, ce sont de bons pratiquants de magie noire, là-bas. Viktor m'a même dit que…

-Ne recommence pas avec Vicky chéri! grogna Ron.

-Taisez-vous, tous les deux! s'emporta Harry en voyant Hermione prête à répliquer.

Dumbledore venait tout juste de faire entrer Lyra. Elle ne porta pas attention aux nombreuses têtes curieuses qui l'observaient des pieds à la tête et regarda plutôt le plafond parsemé d'étoiles. Harry la vit murmurer « wow ». Quelque chose intrigua tout de même Harry : le professeur McGonagall avait rangé le tabouret et le Choixpeau Magique. Lyra avait-elle eu sa Répartition en privé?

-Lyra, tu peux aller t'asseoir là-bas, avec les Serpentard, dit Dumbledore en pointant une table. Ce sera ta maison pour les deux années que tu passeras à Poudlard.

Indifférente aux chuchotements sur son passage, Lyra marcha dignement jusqu'aux Serpentard et s'installa face à un garçon blond.

-Il y a une autre chose que je dois vous dire…, commença Dumbledore.

Le ventre de Harry gargouilla d'impatience.

-…Bon appétit!

-Alléluia! s'exclama Ron en remplissant son assiette des mets qui étaient apparus devant eux, imité aussitôt par tous les autres.

On entendit plus que les cliquetis d'ustensiles qui se servaient, puis les conversations reprirent leur cours.

-Regardez Malefoy, dit Hermione entre deux bouchées.

Drago Malefoy était sans contredit le garçon que Harry détestait le plus parmi ses condisciples. Son regard effronté et sa langue acérée ne rataient jamais une occasion de lancer des commentaires sarcastiques ou, plus directement, des insultes, à l'égard de tous ceux qui ne faisaient pas parti de sa maison.

Harry ne s'étonna pas de voir Malefoy, le regard très concentré sur Lyra, parler à la jeune fille d'un air désinvolte. Il devait être très heureux d'avoir une ancienne élève de Durmstrang face à lui et ne manquerait pas une occasion de s'en vanter à qui voudrait l'entendre. Lyra lui adressa un sourire forcé et continua à manger, mais Malefoy semblait penser que c'était d'un intérêt sincère et continua à parler.

-Quel crétin, dit Ron avant de prendre une grande gorgée de jus de citrouille. Il ne manque pas une occasion de faire l'intéressant! Pauvre Lyra, je la plains.

-Pas moi, dit lentement Hermione. Sa place est à Serpentard, avec les gens de son espèce.

-Veux-tu me dire ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu la détestes comme ça? dit Harry, exaspéré.

Il savait qu'Hermione changeait rarement d'avis et se faisait toujours sa propre opinion au sujet des gens. Il commençait à trouver ça singulièrement agaçant.

-Harry, c'est évident, non! dit Hermione d'une voix forte en renversant de la sauce à steak sur la robe de Ginny. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le Choixpeau? C'était une double recommandation.

-Oui, il a dit que les apparences sont trompeuses, cita Harry, et il a raison. Tu as tendance à juger un peu trop vite.

-Toi, tu as tendance à oublier de juger quand tu as affaire à des filles aux longs cheveux noirs!

Harry déposa son gobelet de jus de citrouille si fort que Ginny en reçut quelques gouttes.

-Là, ça va faire! se fâcha-t-elle.

Mais personne ne fit attention à elle. Harry ignorait pourquoi les paroles d'Hermione le frustraient autant, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il en avait assez de l'attitude revêche de son amie. Pour qui elle se prenait de lui parler comme ça? Il fallait qu'il fasse attention à ses sautes d'humeur, en plus de tous les problèmes qu'il avait déjà?

-Oh, Harry, je suis désolée, dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Je dis n'importe quoi.

-En effet, rétorqua Harry. Et ça suffira pour ce soir, j'en ai assez. Quand tu auras abandonné l'idée de passer tes frustrations sur moi, tu me feras signe.

Sur ce, Harry se leva, oubliant son repas qu'il avait à peine touché, et quitta la Grande Salle. C'est devant le portait de la grosse dame qu'il se rendit compte que, comme l'an dernier, il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. L'air piteux, il s'assit près du portait, le dos appuyé sur le mur. Il regrettait d'être parti comme ça, mais Hermione était plus qu'exaspérante! De quoi elle se mêlait, d'abord? Oui, il était sorti avec Cho, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il sortirait avec toutes les filles aux cheveux noirs! Et puis, il n'avait montré aucun signe d'affection envers Lyra, alors qu'est-ce qu'Hermione voulait insinuer? Oh, il ne comprenait rien aux filles! Quel sujet compliqué!

Heureusement, la première personne de Gryffondor à se pointer devant le portrait de la grosse dame n'était pas Hermione. C'était Dean Thomas.

-Harry! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je ne connais pas le mot de passe et je suis coincé ici.

-Hum, Ron m'a dit le mot de passe, qu'est-ce que c'est déjà? Ah oui! _Patacitrouille_!

Le portrait pivota pour laisser les deux garçons passer par l'ouverture béante dans le mur de pierre. Un feu était allumé dans l'accueillante salle commune et tout reluisait de propreté.

-Je vais me coucher, dit Harry en feignant un bâillement.

-Ouais, moi aussi, approuva Dean en suivant Harry dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

Harry défit ses bagages, qui étaient arrivés près de son lit pendant le festin, se déshabilla et se coucha. Bientôt, il entendit les ronflements réguliers de Dean, qui prouvaient qu'il avait réussi à s'endormir. Harry essaya en vain d'en faire autant. Il avait tellement peur de penser à ce qui causait ses insomnies qu'il finit par y penser pour de bon. Il avait beau se retourner de tous côtés, l'image de Sirius basculant derrière le rideau noir de la chambre de la Mort et la voix d'outre-tombe de Sibylle Trelawney qui lui annonçait qu'il devrait tuer ou mourir accaparèrent son esprit. Une sueur froide recouvrit son corps.

-Non! dit-il en secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Non!

-Harry! Ça va?

Ron, Seamus et Neville avaient regagné le dortoir. Inquiet, Ron regardait Harry s'empêtrer dans ses couvertures.

-Oui, répondit Harry. J'ai fait un cauchemar, c'est tout.

-Oh non! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? paniqua Ron en devenant livide sous ses taches de rousseur.

Il n'avait pas oublié la nuitée pénible qu'il avait passée lorsque Harry avait vu en rêve Mr Weasley se vider de son sang après la morsure d'un serpent.

-Ce n'est rien, l'assura Harry. Il n'y a personne en danger. J'ai seulement rêvé à un Détraqueur.

Ron ne bougea toujours pas, sceptique.

-Ça va, je te dis! se fâcha Harry. Tu crois que je resterais là sans rien faire si j'avais vu quelqu'un en danger de mort?

Plus rassuré cette fois, Ron bougea enfin. Neville et Seamus étaient déjà couchés et ronflaient, mais ils faisaient semblant, Harry le savait. Peu importe. Il revoyait clairement le rêve qu'il avait fait sur Sirius, pendant l'épreuve d'histoire de la magie. Ce piège que Voldemort avait utilisé pour attirer Harry au Département des mystères.

-Harry? dit soudain Ron d'une voix mal assurée.

-Quoi?

-Même si tu faisais un rêve et que ce serait un piège de Tu-Sais-Qui, tu me le dirais quand même, hein?

-Mais oui, soupira Harry. Je te dis que je n'ai plus refait de tels rêves depuis…l'autre.

Silence lourd de malaise.

-Tu…tu crois qu'il y a un moyen de faire…revenir Sirius? demanda timidement Ron.

Seamus et Neville ne se donnaient même plus la peine de faire semblant de ronfler. Ils étaient assis sur leur lit, bien à l'écoute derrière les rideaux de velours, Harry s'en rendait bien compte.

-Dumbledore avait dit qu'il était impossible de revenir, non? dit Neville, trahissant sa présence bien éveillée.

-Et si il se trompait? proposa Ron. S'il y avait un moyen…

-S'il y en a un, je le trouverai, dit amèrement Harry.

Puis il se retourna, refusant de poursuivre la conversation. Il en voulait à Ron d'avoir creusé un peu plus sa plaie ouverte. Ron dut le sentir, parce qu'il ne posa plus aucune question. Seamus et Neville s'endormirent, bientôt imités de Ron. Harry ne dormait pas.

Il lui sembla qu'il n'en serait plus jamais capable.


	8. Les Chroniques de Luna Lovegood

Bon! Là, ça commence pour vrai!

De quoi je parle? Mais... de l'année scolaire, voyons!

Merci encore aux lecteurs et/ou reviewers. Et bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Les Chroniques de Luna Lovegood**

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Hermione était déjà là avec Ron. Hermione était beaucoup plus cordiale que la veille et ils firent tous comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. À la table des Serpentard, Lyra était en grande conversation avec Pansy Parkinson. Harry retint une grimace et Hermione, qui avait suivi son regard, s'abstint de tout commentaire.

-Quels cours on a, aujourd'hui? demanda Harry en se servant un bol de porridge.

-Eh! s'écria Ron en jetant un œil à son horaire. C'est génial! On n'a aucun cours de Potions, cette année!

-Impossible, dit Harry en regardant son propre horaire. Tiens! J'en ai cet après-midi.

-Moi j'ai Études des Moldus! dit Ron, perplexe. Je ne comprends pas.

-Moi si, dit calmement Hermione. Ron, dis-moi, quelle mention as-tu eu en Potions, aux BUSE?

-Acceptable, répondit Ron.

-Et toi Harry?

-Optimal.

-Voilà, ça explique tout. Rogue ne prend que les O pour son cours en sixième année. Les élèves en dessous de ça sont contraints d'étudier une autre branche.

-Moi qui voulais devenir Auror, dit Ron, déconfit.

Hermione allait répondre quelque chose, mais une voix familière, derrière eux, l'en empêcha.

-Comme ça, tu vas étudier les Moldus, Weasley? dit Malefoy dans un rictus, en se penchant pour voir l'horaire de Ron. Je croyais que tu avais plus d'ambition que ton père, mais tu vas finir comme lui, à ce que je vois! On dirait bien qu'être raté se transmet de père en fils…

-C'est exactement ça, Malefoy, rétorqua Harry. Et si tu ne la fermes pas, tu finiras comme ton père : un pauvre raté à Azkaban!

Malefoy devint rouge de colère. Crabbe et Goyle firent craquer leurs jointures d'un air menaçant.

-La vérité choque, n'est-ce pas? dit nonchalamment Harry.

Goyle s'avança et empoigna Harry par le collet. Puis il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Avant même qu'Harry ait pu réagir, Goyle s'éleva à quelques centimètres dans les airs, comme s'il était tiré par les minces mèches de son crâne rasé. Cela dura un millième de seconde, après quoi il tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat.

Harry se retourna. Lyra lui fit un clin d'œil furtif et continua sa conversation avec Pansy comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Comment oses-tu m'attaquer, Potter? pesta Goyle.

-Wow, Goyle, tu sais parler! dit sèchement Ron. Moi qui croyait que c'était bien au-dessus de tes moyens, bravo!

-Ne jubile pas trop vite, Weasley, dit Malefoy. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Quant à TOI, Potter…

-Drago! susurra une vois derrière eux.

Lyra s'était levée, suivie de Pansy Parkinson. Malefoy lança un regard noir à Harry puis se retourna vers Lyra et lui offrit son plus beau sourire – ce qui était un exploit en soi.

-Oui? dit-il.

-Je dois me rendre à mon cours de Soins aux créatures magiques et je ne sais pas où c'est, gémit Lyra.

-Oh, tu t'adresses à la bonne personne! Je connais l'école comme ma poche, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Je me ferai un plaisir de t'y conduire et…

-Merci, Drago! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, ajouta Lyra en souriant.

Ron ne retint pas sa grimace dégoûtée, ni Hermione son expression hostile. Harry, lui, avait envie de rire. Malefoy prit Lyra par le bras et s'éloigna en continuant de babiller, sans doute sur ses « multiples » talents. La jeune fille se retourna et roula les yeux, mais Harry fut le seul à le remarquer.

-Non mais vraiment! s'exclama Hermione.

-Quoi? C'est évident qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse, fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Oh! Laisse tomber, soupira Hermione en prenant son sac. On devrait y aller, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un œil à sa montre. On va être en retard en Soins aux créatures magiques.

-Pourquoi on a toujours ce cours en commun avec les Serpentard? grimaça Ron.

Ils étaient maintenant dehors, dans la fraîcheur matinale de ce deuxième jour de septembre. La brise légère faisait doucement onduler l'herbe du parc. Plus loin, à la lisière de la forêt, Harry pouvait voir l'énorme silhouette d'Hagrid qui s'affairait devant une immense cage. Harry ne put que distinguer de petits points multicolores.

-Je me demande quels monstres Hagrid a au programme pour notre premier cours, dit Ron.

-J'espère qu'il y ira mollo, cette année, dit Hermione. Il a déjà assez eu d'ennuis comme ça!

-Bah, il s'en est toujours tiré, non? dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

-Oui, mais c'était de justesse, fit remarquer Harry.

-Harry!

Hagrid, visiblement heureux de le voir, donna à Harry une petite tape amicale dans le dos qui lui coupa le souffle et le fit tituber. Ron et Hermione, soucieux de recevoir le même accueil, se mirent hors d'atteinte.

-Heureuse de te voir, Hagrid, dit Hermione en souriant.

-Oui, moi aussi, dit Hagrid. Regardez ce que j'ai pour vous ce matin, ajouta-t-il en pointant la cage. Le Ministère était plutôt réticent, mais j'ai pu avoir mon permis quand même.

La cage, haute et large de presque deux mètres, regorgeait de petits oiseaux de toutes les couleurs. Ils avaient une grosse tête sur un corps qui devenait de plus en plus petit en approchant de leurs pattes orangées, et qui se terminait par une longue queue. Harry compara leur forme à celle d'une goutte d'eau qu'on aurait mise à l'envers.

-Ooooooooh! s'exclama Lavande Brown en admirant les oiseaux, imitée par les autres élèves de Gryffondor qui venaient d'arriver.

-Magnifique, n'est-ce pas? dit Hagrid, heureux que les oiseaux leur plaisent.

Harry resta cependant à l'écart. C'était impossible que ces créatures soient sans danger, sinon Hagrid ne les aurait pas emmenées. Les autres devaient avoir eu la même pensée, parce qu'ils reculèrent d'un air méfiant.

-Vous pouvez approcher, dit Hagrid, ils sont inoffensifs. Il s'agit de Focifères. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire leurs propriétés?

Évidemment, Hermione leva la main et prit la parole dès que Hagrid lui eut fait signe.

-Le cri des Focifères, comme celui des Mandragores, est très dangereux, mais il ne tue pas. Au début, son chant peut paraître agréable, mais quiconque l'écoute trop longtemps devient fou. Leurs plumes sont aussi utilisées pour écrire et plusieurs sorciers prennent leur œufs comme ornements, parce qu'ils sont décorés de petits motifs, termina Hermione sur le ton d'une bibliothécaire qui cite le passage d'un livre.

-Excellent, Hermione, dit Hagrid en souriant. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Les Focifères sont soumis à un sortilège de Mutisme qui doit être renouvelé à tous les mois, et ce sera vous qui vous en chargerez. Il y a assez de Focifères pour tout le monde, là-dedans. À chaque cours, nous allons tenter de dresser ces oiseaux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient parfaitement domestiqués. Après quoi, je les vendrai dans une animalerie sur le Chemin de Traverse. Aujourd'hui, nous allons mettre en pratique la première technique de dressage nécessaire aux Focifères, qui est l'appel.

Tandis qu'Hagrid expliquait comment apprendre à un Focifère à répondre à un appel, Harry vit plusieurs élèves chuchoter et lancer des regards curieux à Lyra. Complètement derrière, avec les Serpentard, elle les regardait d'un air indifférent. Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle toisaient Harry d'un air mauvais. Malefoy chuchota quelque chose à Lyra, qui haussa les sourcils.

-Vous avez bien compris? s'informa Hagrid qui avait terminé ses explications. Bon, vous pourrez entrer un par un dans la cage et choisir votre Focifère. Qui veut y aller en premier?

Parvati Patil s'avança, suivie de Lavande. Hagrid leur tendit à chacune un mince filet qui servait à attraper leur oiseau. Harry entra dans la cage le quatrième, après Hermione. Aussitôt, un Focifère vert lime fonça sur lui et s'écrasa dans ses cheveux. Harry tenta de le chasser, en vain. Des Serpentard, ce fut bien sûr Malefoy qui rit le plus fort.

-Je crois qu'il t'a adopté, dit Hagrid en souriant. Alors, tu le prends?

-Ouais, maugréa Harry. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Le Focifère jaune d'Hermione restait prostré sur son épaule et celui de Ron, orangé, volait autour de sa tête en ouvrant inutilement le bec, puisque aucun son ne pouvait en sortir. Seule Lyra semblait maîtriser son Focifère rose pastel. L'oiseau était lové entre ses mains et attendait que Lyra les lève dans les airs pour s'envoler.

La technique de l'appel consistait à trouver un nom au Focifère et de le répéter plusieurs fois. Dès que l'oiseau inclinait la tête, il suffisait de tendre les mains vers le ciel en attendant qu'il s'envole, puis de le rappeler pour le faire revenir. Cependant, l'oiseau de Harry semblait trouver ses cheveux confortables et refusait de quitter sa tête. Le Focifère de Ron tournoyait toujours au-dessus de sa tête en ayant tout l'air de ne pas vouloir l'écouter, et celui de Neville s'amusait à lui mordre les oreilles.

-Je crois que je vais l'appeler Boutefeu, dit Malefoy en regardant son Focifère écarlate sautiller dans la poche de sa robe. Ça te plairait, ridicule petit moineau?

Pour toute réponse, le Focifère déchira la poche d'un coup de patte. Lyra éclata de rire.

-On dirait qu'il aime bien. Moi, je vais l'appeler Love. Love, répéta Lyra au Focifère qui inclina la tête. Eh bien, ça n'a pas été long!

Pendant ce temps, Crabbe perdit patience et secoua son Focifère, qui le roua de coups de bec sur la tête avant d'aller trouver refuge dans la cage.

-Soleil, répéta Hermione pour la douzième fois avant que son Focifère ne se décide à incliner la tête.

Bien qu'il ait appris son nom, Soleil refusa de s'envoler et retourna sur l'épaule d'Hermione, qui soupira. À la fin du cours, le Focifère de Harry n'avait toujours pas quitté sa tête et Hagrid dû l'y enlever de force pour le remettre dans sa cage. Ron attrapa enfin le sien à l'aide du filet et le remit dans sa cage. Aucun Focifère n'avait accepté son nom, à part Soleil et Love.

-Love! dit Lyra à son Focifère qui revint se poser gracieusement sur sa main tendue après avoir fait un vol plané au-dessus de la cage.

-C'est très bien, Lyra, dit Hagrid en mettant Love avec les autres. Dix points pour Serpentard.

Hermione regarda dédaigneusement Lyra. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un réussissait un exercice et pas elle. Lyra passa près d'elle et la regarda d'un air hautain, triomphante.

-Tu as manqué un chapitre, on dirait, Granger! ricana Pansy Parkinson.

-Toi c'est l'intelligence qui t'a fait défaut, Parkinson, répliqua Hermione.

Harry sourit devant l'air offusqué de Pansy et entraîna Hermione plus loin. Ils profitèrent du beau temps pour se promener dans le parc le temps de la pause.

-Les bestioles sont plutôt tranquilles, cette année, dit finalement Hermione. Je suis contente que Hagrid se soit enfin raisonné.

-Plutôt tranquilles? dit Ron, incrédule. On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui as eu une boule de plumes jaune qui tournait autour de ta tête. Tiens, je lui ai trouvé un nom : Tournenrond!

Harry sourit en pensant au nom qu'il pourrait bien donner au sien.

-Et toi Harry? demanda Ron.

-Je pense que…

-Quoi?

-Je pense que je vais l'appeler Sniffle, répondit Harry après un moment.

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent en silence en guettant la réaction de Harry. Cependant, Harry était plus disposé à parler de Sirius, maintenant. Bien sûr, il ne s'habituerait jamais à son départ. Après tout, c'était son parrain et la seule personne qu'il considérait comme étant sa famille, mais son départ lui faisait un peu moins mal.

-Te souviens-tu quand il chantait des cantiques de Noël au 12, Square Grimmaurd? se rappela soudainement Hermione, comme si elle avait deviné qu'Harry avait besoin d'en parler.

Ron lança un regard noir à Hermione et sembla surpris lorsque Harry sourit.

-Oui, ou quand il s'est transformé en chien pour nous accompagner à la gare l'an dernier!

-Il aurait pu se faire prendre…, commença Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change maintenant? soupira Harry.

-Hum…il était bien drôle, mais il n'avait pas eu une vie facile, quand on y pense, songea Ron.

-C'est vrai, reconnut Harry, à commencer par la famille qu'il avait. Ensuite, toutes ces années à Azkaban, accusé à tort du meurtre de son meilleur ami et de sa femme…

-Donc, vie familiale, professionnelle et sociale : zéro, dit tristement Hermione. Je me demande si…

-Quoi? demanda Ron.

-Non, laisse tomber.

-Aller, dis-le, s'exaspéra Harry.

-Je me demandais simplement si Sirius avait une petite amie, dit Hermione en rougissant.

-Qui voulais-tu qu'il embrasse? dit Ron. Un Détraqueur?

-Ron! s'exclama Hermione, outrée.

La cloche les interrompit à ce moment-là. Les paroles d'Hermione tourmentèrent Harry alors qu'ils se rendaient en Sortilèges. Il n'avait jamais pensé à la possibilité que Sirius ait eu une petite amie avant son emprisonnement. Néanmoins, c'était une question intéressante. Il fallait bien une fille pour penser à ça!

-Tu crois vraiment que Sirius aurait pu avoir une petite amie? chuchota Harry à Hermione pendant que le professeur Flitwick expliquait le sortilège de Glissement.

-Pourquoi pas? répondit Hermione. C'était un bel homme, intelligent…

Au même moment, le professeur Flitwick passa dans chaque rangée pour distribuer de minuscules créatures au corps humain, dotées d'ailes.

-Ce sont des Fées, expliqua-t-il. Vous pratiquerez le sortilège de Glissement sur elles. Si elles refusent de coopérer, dites leur simplement de vous servir d'ornement. En raison de leur vanité excessive, elles obéiront.

Aussitôt, les autres élèves s'exécutèrent. Parmi les sortilèges les plus réussis, les Fées perdaient l'équilibre et tombaient à la renverse, comme après avoir marché sur une pelure de banane. Les autres restaient immobiles, l'air agacées, ou encore faisaient un bond en l'air impressionnant. Celle de Neville traversa même la classe à une vitesse fulgurante et disparut par la fenêtre ouverte.

-Euh…je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il faut faire, dit Ron en se tournant vers Hermione.

-Ron, vraiment! Tu es exaspérant, soupira Hermione.

Tandis qu'elle expliquait le sortilège à Ron, Harry écoutait en silence, n'osant pas avouer qu'il n'avait pas compris non plus.

-C'est facile, dit tranquillement Hermione. Tu n'as qu'à pointer ta baguette sur ta Fée et de dire la formule. Comme ça, regarde. _Swompe_!

La Fée glissa et tomba sur le dos. Hermione sourit, heureuse d'avoir réussi. Avant la fin du cours, Harry fit tomber sa Fée sur les fesses et Ron réussit à la faire vaciller.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend? maugréa Ron après le son de la cloche, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. D'abord ce stupide pigeon qui me tourne autour de la tête et ensuite la Fée qui refuse de tomber!

-Applique-toi et tu vas y arriver, l'encouragea Hermione.

-Ouais, dit Ron d'un air buté.

Il ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'installent à leur table. Harry s'apprêtait à se servir quand il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller. Hermione se tourna en même temps que lui; elle plissa les yeux en voyant Lyra Fox se diriger vers eux.

-Harry, il faut que je te parle!

Lyra lança un regard noir à Hermione, comme si elle la défiait de dire quelque chose, mais Hermione se contenta de lui rendre son regard et se tut. Harry se leva, perplexe, et suivit Lyra plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? dit-il.

-Deux choses, répondit Lyra. D'abord, _ça_.

Elle lança à Harry un petit magazine chiffonné et mince qu'il faillit échapper, tant elle l'avait lancé rapidement. À la une, il y avait une photo de Lyra, prise pendant le cours de Soins aux créatures Magiques, lorsque son Focifère se tenait sur son poignet tendu, prêt à s'envoler. Dessous, le titre en gras indiquait :Lyra Fox, l'énigmatique nouvelle venue.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Harry.

-Lis et tu verras, répondit Lyra, agacée.

Harry remarqua que plusieurs élèves les regardaient d'un air curieux. Ceux qui avaient le magazine riaient, tandis que les autres s'informaient de la cause de cette hilarité.

-Ça te dirait d'aller lire ça ailleurs? proposa Lyra en regardant autour d'elle.

-C'est une bonne idée, concéda Harry en voyant l'attention qu'on leur prodiguait. Allons dehors.

Lyra, qui semblait énervée, se détendit alors qu'ils se promenaient dans le parc.

-Lis, ordonna-t-elle.

Harry ouvrit le magazine. D'après la table des matières, il put constater que les chroniques traitaient uniquement de ce qui se passait à Poudlard où de ce qui s'y rattachait, par exemple le concert des Bizarr' Sisters où le remède-miracle contre l'acné, suggéré par Éloïse Midgen. Harry feuilleta les premières pages et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait en page centrale.

_**Lyra Fox**_

_**L'énigmatique nouvelle venue**_

_Il est impossible pour le moment de déterminer si Lyra Fox bénéficie de réelles connaissances en magie noire, puisque c'est la première journée de classe de cette jeune sorcière pour le moins étrange. Ce qu'on sait, par contre, c'est que la venue de Lyra Fox fait beaucoup jaser, surtout en ce qui a trait à sa scolarité. Ce qu'Albus Dumbledore, notre amusant directeur, nous a appris lors de son discours à notre arrivée laisse amplement à désirer. Comment une ancienne élève de Durmstrang peut-elle en savoir si peu sur la sorcellerie? Il semblerait, en effet, que Lyra Fox et sa famille se soient établis à Surrey au début de l'été, tout près de la résidence d'Harry Potter, le célèbre sorcier. Simple hasard? Il n'y a rien de moins sûr. Harry Potter a passé l'été à apprendre à sa future camarade d'école des théories sur les plus importants sortilèges appris les années précédentes, afin de la mettre à niveau. Cependant, les deux adolescents, devenus rapidement complices, ne s'en sont pas tenus là. Rires et confidences ont vite fait partie de leur conversation, beaucoup plus que la magie. Faut-il vraiment faire confiance à Lyra Fox? Harry Potter ne s'est pas posé la question en racontant ses problèmes personnels à la jeune fille, à une heure assez avancée de la nuit. De simples amis? C'est une histoire à suivre… _

-Et il y a des photos! s'exclama Lyra en faisant sursauter Harry.

Harry put effectivement constater que le paragraphe de l'article était entouré de photos d'eux deux : dans le jardin à rire devant une limonade avec un livre fermé à côté d'eux, dans la chambre de Harry en train de réviser un sortilège dans un épais grimoire et même devant la maison de Lyra, la main de celle-ci posée sur l'épaule de Harry alors qu'il venait de lui raconter ce que l'auteur de l'article qualifiait de « problèmes personnels ».

-Mais…qui a écrit ça? demanda-t-il, ahuri.

Lyra lui arracha le magazine des mains, tourna fébrilement les pages jusqu'à la couverture et le planta devant Harry. Elle semblait furieuse.

-Les Chroniques de Luna Lovegood, lut Harry. C'est une plaisanterie?

-J'ai bien peur que non, dit Lyra qui faisait visiblement un effort pour contenir sa colère, malgré le tremblement de sa voix. Cette Luna…c'est ton amie, non?

-C'est impossible! fit Harry en ignorant la question. Comment elle a pu savoir ça? Elle n'était tout de même pas à Privet Drive avec son appareil numérique!

Lyra haussa les épaules. Machinalement, Harry se retourna, mais le parc était désert.

-Alors comme ça tu…tu ne lui en avais pas parlé? demanda timidement Lyra.

-Parlé de toi? À Luna?

Lyra hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr que non! s'exclama Harry.

-Reste qu'on a l'air brillants, maintenant, soupira Lyra qui semblait quelque peu soulagée.

-J'ai connu pire, dit Harry. Au moins, Luna s'en tient aux faits…

-Aux faits, bien sûr! _De simples amis? C'est une histoire à suivre_! Je trouve ça pas mal lourd de sous-entendus, pour une fille qui ne s'en tient qu'aux faits!

-Écoute, ce n'est pas si grave. Il va simplement falloir affronter les sarcasmes de Malefoy, dit Harry sans réprimer une grimace.

-Si tu veux mon avis, il n'y a pas que Malefoy qui va s'en donner à cœur joie! Mais je vais m'occuper de ce petit crétin…

Harry vit briller une lueur malfaisante dans les yeux de Lyra, mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes.

-On devrait y aller, dit-elle finalement. On a un cours de Potions.

Ils prirent ensemble la direction du cachot, parfaitement conscients du fait que de les voir arriver ensemble n'aideraient pas les autres élèves à taire les ragots.

-Au fait, dit Harry alors qu'ils marchaient lentement dans le corridor, tu n'avais pas deux choses à me dire?

-Oui, se rappela Lyra.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait personne dans les escaliers menant au cachot.

-Comme j'ai manqué pas mal de cours importants ces cinq dernières années…j'ai été autorisée à me servir de ça.

Lyra sortit une chaînette de sous sa robe. Un petit sablier qui était familier à Harry pendait à son cou.

-C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a donné hier, avant que j'entre dans la Grande Salle, expliqua-t-elle. Il m'a dit que toi et Hermione vous êtes servis aussi du Retourneur de Temps, il y a trois ans je crois.

-Oui, dit Harry alors qu'un flot de souvenirs l'envahit.

-C'est étrange de penser que je suis en cours de Métamorphose pendant que je te parle, là, maintenant! Dumbledore m'a dit de n'en parler à personne, mais je peux bien te le dire à toi.

-Tu peux toujours aller voir Hermione si tu as des questions, elle s'en était servie toute l'année pour ses études.

-Pff! fit Lyra d'un air dégoûté. Si tu penses que je vais lui demander à _elle_.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la cloche sonna dès qu'ils mirent le pied dans la classe. Rogue lui adressa un regard aussi mauvais qu'à l'habitude et Harry l'ignora en allant s'asseoir au fond, entre Hermione et Dean Thomas. Il chercha Ron des yeux un court instant, avant de se souvenir qu'il était en Études des Moldus maintenant. Ça ne sera pas pareil sans lui, pensa Harry.

-C'est une chance que vous soyez piles à l'heure, dit Rogue d'un ton froid. Je tiens à vous avertir que je ne tolérerai plus ce genre de chose à l'avenir. Miss Fox, avec le retard que vous avez, je vous conseillerais de ne pas prendre l'exemple de Potter…

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute, professeur, dit Malefoy de sa voix nasillarde. Il était occupé à raconter ses problèmes personnels!

Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire et Rogue esquissa un sourire. Hermione lança à Harry un regard qui signifiait clairement : « Tu l'as cherché ». Malefoy brandit les Chroniques de Luna Lovegood avec son petit sourire goguenard. Furieuse, Lyra les lui arracha des mains et déchira le magazine en mille miettes qui flambèrent en l'air comme par magie. Les Serpentard arrêtèrent net de rire et déglutirent.

-Que je n'en entende plus jamais parler! persifla Lyra en fusillant Malefoy du regard.

-Quand vous vous serez remise de votre rage, Fox, vous me ferez signe, que je puisse commencer mon cours! dit Rogue d'un ton glacial.

-Eh bien, je suis remise! rétorqua furieusement Lyra.

-Bien, dit Rogue en se tournant vers les autres élèves. Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir une potion assez complexe, reprit-il d'un ton indifférent. J'entends à ce que vous réussissiez tous à la préparer comme il se doit, puisque vous avez été sélectionnés parmi les meilleurs avec votre mention Optimale. Cependant, cela ne signifie pas que vous êtes ici pour vous amuser et je me ferai un plaisir d'expédier les fainéants en Études des Moldus!

Harry soutint le regard entendu de Rogue. Derrière lui, Malefoy eut un rictus déplaisant. Il était étrange sans ses deux amis à la carrure de gorilles – car, évidemment, Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient pas obtenu d'Optimal.

-La potion de Rappelmoi est souvent utilisée par les sorciers capables de la préparer, continua Rogue. Elle sert à se souvenir d'un évènement quelconque, de moyenne importance. Voici les ingrédients nécessaires (d'un coup de baguette magique, tout s'inscrivit sur le tableau) et la marche à suivre (deuxième coup de baguette). Allez-y.

Hermione prit les ailes de Jobarbille qui était posées sur leur table et les dépluma sans dire un mot.

-Comme ça, Luna Lovegood écrit des chroniques sur Poudlard? demanda nonchalamment Harry.

-On dirait bien, dit Hermione, les yeux rivés sur ses ailes de Jobarbille.

-C'est vrai que tu as passé l'été avec Lyra Fox? s'enquit Dean Thomas en regardant Harry d'un grand regard curieux.

-Une bonne partie de l'été, oui. Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Je n'ai fait que lui apprendre des sortilèges.

-Apparemment, tu en avais beaucoup à raconter entre-temps, dit sèchement Hermione sans quitter des yeux les ailes qu'elle déplumait.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas croire ce que dit Luna Lovegood? s'emporta Harry.

-Ah, parce que tu vas prétendre que ce n'est pas vrai? dit hargneusement Hermione en se décidant enfin à déposer les ailes tachetées de bleu.

-Exactement, dit sèchement Harry.

À présent, il n'y avait pas que Dean qui suivait la conversation. Quelques Serpentard les pointaient du doigt, l'air de bien s'amuser. C'était la première fois que Harry mentait à Hermione sur un sujet aussi inutile, mais le mensonge ne servit à rien. Harry savait bien que, quoi qu'il dirait, Hermione ne le croirait pas.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais menteur à ce point, confirma Hermione.

-Nous sommes enchantés de l'apprendre, Miss Granger, dit Rogue d'une voix sonore, derrière eux. J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor.

-Pourquoi, parce que je suis menteur? répliqua Harry qui était déjà profondément énervé.

-Non Potter, dit Rogue de sa voix glacée, pour cela je vous donne une retenue. Je vous attends demain soir à mon bureau. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous remettre à votre potion, avant que je ne vous donne une retenue supplémentaire…

Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas lui verser le contenu de son chaudron sur la tête. Il continua à préparer sa potion de Rappelmoi en silence et Hermione en fit de même à côté de lui. Jamais le silence entre eux n'avait été si pesant. À la fin du cours, Hermione sortit rapidement et Harry ne se hâta pas pour la suivre. Il monta tranquillement les escaliers et eut une drôle de surprise en arrivant sur le palier. Un énorme rack vert était posé contre le mur et contenait des centaines de petits magazines. Sur le dessus du rack apparaissait une photo d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds sales et aux grands yeux globuleux. Elle clignait des yeux, indifférente, l'air dans un autre monde. Luna Lovegood.

Sous sa photo, Harry put lire : _Les Chroniques de Luna Lovegood, le seul quotidien qui vous informe des activités secrètes et publiques de Poudlard!_

-Tu peux en prendre un, dit une voix rêveuse derrière lui, c'est gratuit!

Harry se retourna vivement. Luna était là, arborant son éternel collier fait de bouchons de Bièraubeurre, ainsi que des boucles d'oreilles assorties qu'Harry n'avait jamais vues.

-Luna! Tu…comment…

Harry ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Luna ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

-Mon père a été très généreux en offrant son espace de recherche des Ronflaks Cornus aux élèves de l'école. En échange, il a demandé à Dumbledore si je pouvais publier un quotidien sur eux pendant trois mois, après quoi, si les affaires allaient bien, j'aurais ma propre chronique dans _Le Chicaneur_, expliqua Luna comme si elle discutait de la météo. Dumbledore a accepté, et voilà!

-Est-ce que je peux savoir comment tu as fait pour prendre ces photos-là?

-Non, dit simplement Luna en s'éloignant.

-Attends! cria Harry en la rattrapant.

-Harry, fit Luna d'un ton exaspéré qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu, c'est une chose qui ne regarde que moi.

-Ça aussi, ça ne regardait que moi! tempêta Harry en lui lançant un exemplaire de ses Chroniques. J'en ai assez d'être la cible d'articles idiots! Je ne suis ni célèbre, ni amoureux et tout va très bien dans ma vie, alors arrête de t'en mêler! Je ne veux plus _jamais_ revoir mon nom là-dedans, c'est clair?

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry s'éloigna. Il était si furieux qu'il passa tout droit et dut revenir sur ses pas pour traverser le passage derrière la Grosse dame.

-Oh, on est colérique, dit la Grosse dame.

-Taisez-vous. _Patacitrouille_!

-Ça va, ça va! fit la Grosse dame, choquée, en pivotant pour le laisser passer.

* * *

_La Grosse Dame pardonnera-t-elle à Harry? (désolée, je vais vous laisser le soin d'imaginer cet aspect.) Pour le reste, c'est à suivre..._


	9. Apprendre à se contrôler

Alors c'est comment jusqu'à maintenant? Bon, moyen, mauvais, pourri, irrécupérable?

Y a qu'un moyen de me le faire savoir!

(Vous m'envoyez un hibou, bien sûr...)

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Apprendre à se contrôler**

Jamais jours de classe n'avaient été aussi plaisants qu'à Poudlard pour Lyra. Même si, les premiers jours, on la regarda comme une bête de cirque, elle finit par se faire accepter des autres élèves et commença à se tailler une place parmi eux. Bien sûr, ce fut plus facile avec ceux de sa propre maison. Les Serpentard l'avaient vite acceptée dans leur clan et Lyra s'en réjouit, même si elle ne partageait pas tout à fait leur hostilité envers les autres maisons.

Un matin, vers la fin de la première semaine de septembre, Lyra se réveilla à l'aube – Élie lui avait fait acquérir de mauvaises habitudes, bien que ses hurlements ne vinrent plus troubler le silence du matin – et fut incapable de se rendormir. Elle se leva et descendit sur la pointe des pieds, pour ne pas réveiller les filles qui dormaient encore paisiblement. La salle commune était déserte et, contrairement à ce qu'elle faisait depuis son arrivée, elle n'avait aucune envie de rester assise devant le feu à attendre l'heure de déjeuner. Aussi revêtit-elle sa robe, une écharpe et une cape avant de sortir par la porte dissimulée dans le mur de pierre. À l'extérieur, Lyra se sentit pénétrée de l'air glacial jusqu'aux os, bien qu'il n'y eut pas la moindre petite brise. Un brouillard mince flottait au-dessus du lac et la Forêt Interdite, plongée dans l'obscurité, était encore plus inquiétante qu'à l'habitude. Au loin, de gros anneaux dorés brillaient en altitude et, intéressée, Lyra s'y dirigea. On lui avait déjà expliqué ce qu'était le Quidditch, mais elle n'en avait encore jamais vu et brûlait d'impatience d'assister au premier match.

En s'approchant du terrain de Quidditch, elle remarqua un point noir qui filait à toute vitesse dans les airs. Lyra mit quelques secondes pour constater que c'était quelqu'un qui volait sur un balai. Quelqu'un qui s'exerçait sans doute au Quidditch, puisque la saison allait commencer en octobre. Impressionnée par l'adresse avec laquelle la personne dirigeait son balai, Lyra restait près du but à regarder. Après quelques minutes, le garçon s'aperçut de sa présence et Lyra eut la surprise de constater que c'était Harry. Il fonça alors vers elle à une vitesse vertigineuse. S'il ne s'arrêtait pas maintenant, il lui foncerait dedans! Lyra cria avant de se pencher pour le laisser passer, mais Harry s'immobilisa adroitement devant elle, juste à sa hauteur.

-Salut!

Lyra se releva et reprit ses esprits.

-Wow! s'exclama-t-elle enfin. C'est super!

-Je me réchauffe un peu avant que commence la saison, expliqua Harry, les joues rougies par le froid. Tu te doutes bien que les Dursley ne m'auraient jamais laissé m'exercer dans le jardin!

-Ça, c'est sûr! répondit Lyra en éclatant de rire. Est-ce que c'est dur d'apprendre à voler sur ce truc? Je veux dire…tu n'as pas peur de perdre l'équilibre?

-Non. Il faut dire que je suis habitué, je suis dans l'équipe depuis mes onze ans, ajouta Harry. Ça dépend des gens. Il y en a qui réussissent du premier coup et d'autres qui ont besoin de pratique.

-Wow, répéta Lyra en regardant le balai. Je ne m'y connais pas du tout, mais je suis sûre que ça, c'est la grande classe!

-C'est un des meilleurs, oui, dit Harry, gêné. Euh…tu veux essayer?

Lyra regarda Harry, puis le balai, incertaine.

-T'es sûr que…euh…ce n'est pas dangereux?

-Ça a l'air épeurant comme ça, mais c'est facile, tu verras. Approche. Allez, il ne te frappera pas, rigola Harry.

Lyra s'efforcera de ne pas penser à ce qui arriverait si elle lâchait prise ou si le balai cessait subitement de voler ou encore…bon, ça y est, elle y pensait.

-Harry, je ne sais pas…, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Mais Harry fit la sourde oreille, déterminé à lui montrer comment voler sur un balai, et lui tendit le sien. _Éclair de Feu_, était-il écrit sur le manche.

-Voilà, tu tiens le manche à deux mains, comme ça.

-Et si je fonce dans un des anneaux, ou que je me fracasse contre le sol ou encore…

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi? proposa Harry.

Lyra aurait plutôt proposé de laisser tomber, mais Harry semblait tellement y tenir qu'elle accepta à contrecoeur. Le cœur battant, Lyra serra le manche, les mains moites. Harry s'installa derrière elle et mit ses mains derrière les siennes. Lyra n'aurait jamais cru qu'on puisse être si à l'étroit sur un balai magique.

-À trois, tu diriges le manche vers le haut, d'accord?

-Oui, souffla Lyra, la bouche sèche.

-Un…deux…trois!

Lyra fit ce que Harry lui avait dit et ferma les yeux. Son cœur sembla lui monter à la gorge.

-Pas trop haut, ordonna Harry. Remets le manche droit, comme tout à l'heure.

Lyra regarda en bas : les tribunes devenaient toutes petites sous eux. Paniquée, elle fit un brusque mouvement et l'Éclair de Feu fit un virage serré à droite et monta encore plus haut.

-Non, tu vas trop haut, là!

-Harry, j'ai peur!

-Tu n'as qu'à baisser le manche…non pas trop! AAAAAAAAH!

Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus. Dans un mouvement de panique, Lyra lâcha le manche plutôt que de le remettre droit. Le balai descendit en piqué à une vitesse fulgurante. Lyra se sentit glisser sur le côté et cria. Harry la retint d'une main et saisit le manche de l'autre. Cela eut pour seul effet d'amortir la chute, qui fut tout de même brutale. Les deux sorciers s'écrasèrent dans l'herbe tandis que l'Éclair de Feu tomba proprement près d'eux. Harry était tombé sur Lyra et s'écarta, gêné, en cherchant à tâtons ses lunettes qui avaient été projetées plus loin, sous le choc de l'atterrissage. Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles Lyra remarqua pour la première fois qu'il avait les yeux verts.

-Ça va? demanda Harry en l'aidant à se relever.

-Oui, je crois, répondit Lyra en tremblant, transie par le froid et meurtrie par la chute. Je suis vraiment désolée! J'ai toujours eu peur des hauteurs…

-Ce n'est pas grave. Finalement, je crois que le Quidditch, ce n'est pas un sport pour toi!

-Oh que non! s'exclama Lyra avec un petit rire. J'ai déjà assez peur de voler sur un balai, s'il faut en plus que je lâche le manche pour attraper des balles!

-Je ne sais pas pour les balles, mais tu es capable de lâcher le manche en tout cas! dit Harry en souriant.

-Désolée, s'excusa Lyra avec un sourire timide. Il n'a rien? ajouta-t-elle en désignant l'Éclair de Feu d'un signe de tête.

Harry prit son balai et l'inspecta de tous les angles.

-Non, dit-il enfin. Il y a quelques taches d'herbe, mais ça va partir très facilement avec le nécessaire à balai que Hermi…euh…que j'ai reçu il y a trois ans.

Lyra acquiesça d'un air détaché.

-Est-ce qu'elle t'a reparlé depuis le premier cours de Potions? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, en pensant à Hermione.

-Non, dit amèrement Harry. Je commence à trouver ça franchement ridicule. Luna Lovegood n'a pas reparlé de moi dans ses Chroniques depuis ce jour-là.

Le soleil était bien levé, à présent. Lyra marcha lentement près de Harry, alors qu'ils retournaient au château.

-Je me demande qui Luna a choisi d'attaquer, aujourd'hui, dit-elle en traversant le hall.

Harry haussa les épaules, mécontent. Les Chroniques de Luna Lovegood traitaient toujours de trucs personnels sur les élèves de l'école et, malgré tout, les minces exemplaires s'envolaient comme des Focifères. La curiosité, mais surtout la peur de voir leur nom apparaître à la une, faisait qu'à chaque matin, les élèves faisaient la file devant le rack vert, attendant qu'apparaisse le quotidien du jour.

-Répugnant, dit Harry en secouant la tête.

La file d'élèves qui attendaient devant le rack s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres. Lyra et Harry continuèrent leur chemin en roulant les yeux, puis se séparèrent devant les escaliers conduisant aux galeries souterraines.

-_Whisky pur feu_, dit Lyra avant que la porte n'apparaisse dans le mur de pierre.

Elle monta à son dortoir, se changea et redescendit à la salle commune. Elle soupira en s'écrasant dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Son répit fut cependant de courte durée. Pansy Parkinson venait d'entrer et accourut vers elle, surexcitée. Elle tenait les Chroniques de Luna Lovegood entre ses mains.

-Comme ça, tu t'es bien amusée? dit Pansy en souriant.

Lyra sentit son visage s'embraser.

-Donne-moi ça! fit-elle en arrachant le magazine des mains de Pansy.

Lyra s'attendit au pire, mais ce qu'elle découvrit à la une la dérouta. _Le cauchemar de Malcolm Baddock_. La photo montrait un garçon de Serpentard qu'elle avait déjà croisé. Il était en troisième année et elle ne lui avait jamais parlé.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Lyra en regardant Malcolm cligner des yeux, apeuré.

-Regarde à la dernière page, ordonna Pansy, toujours souriante.

Lyra s'exécuta. Il n'y avait qu'un titre et aucun texte et, d'ailleurs, il n'y en avait pas de besoin. C'était la rubrique _Une image vaut mille mots_, où il y avait habituellement des amis en chicane qui se rouaient de coups. Cette fois-ci, cependant, le titre indiquait _Lyra Fox apprend à voler_. La photo, qui prenait la page au grand complet, avait été prise ce matin là. C'était lors de l'atterrissage catastrophique que Lyra et Harry : on voyait au ralenti le balai piquer vers le sol, Lyra lâcher le manche, Harry la rattraper et finalement, l'écrasement où Harry était tombé sur elle. Puis la scène recommençait inlassablement, comme le passage d'un film que l'on recule encore et encore, en l'appréciant un peu plus à chaque fois. Lyra, elle n'apprécia pas du tout. Son premier réflexe fut de rire bêtement et de nier ce qui s'était passé, mais elle se ravisa et se leva plutôt du fauteuil, furieuse.

-Luna Lovegood…elle…comment…ELLE A OSÉ!

Pansy la regarda, amusée.

-Le Quidditch, ce n'est pas pour toi, ma chère, dit-elle en riant.

-ET ALORS?

Lyra jeta le magazine au feu.

-Eh! s'exclama Pansy en bondissant de son siège. J'ai attendu une heure pour l'avoir!

ø

øøøø

ø

Pendant ce temps, Harry était retourné à son dortoir, sans que personne ne l'agace au sujet de la photo. Couvert d'herbe et de boue, il était allé prendre une douche, se passant de déjeuner. Devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle commune, il se heurta à Hermione, qui en sortait. Elle était furieuse.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Luna Lovegood? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, répondit Harry, surpris qu'elle lui adresse la parole. Pourquoi?

-Oh…pour rien, dit précipitamment Hermione en rougissant.

Elle contourna Harry et s'en alla d'un pas rapide, un bout de papier froissé entre les mains. Harry haussa les épaules et entra dans la salle commune. À l'intérieur, Ron était assis à une table, terminant à la hâte un devoir de métamorphose. Contrairement à Hermione, il semblait en proie à une joie contenue.

-Ah, salut! dit-il joyeusement en voyant Harry s'asseoir face à lui. Alors, tu as appris comment voler à Lyra Fox? Ce ne sera pas elle, la nouvelle capitaine de Serpentard, à ce que je vois.

-Luna Lovegood…, devina Harry.

-Quelle fille super! Tu me rappelleras de lui acheter une Bièraubeurre, à Pré-au-Lard. Il paraît qu'elle veut se faire une bague avec le bouchon.

-Quoi? fit Harry, déconcerté.

-Eh bien tu sais, ces bijoux étranges qu'elle porte…

-Oui, je le sais, ça! dit Harry, agacé.

-Pourquoi tu fais cet air-là, alors?

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu trouves de super à une fille qui se plaît à imiter Rita Skeeter!

Ron roula son parchemin avec soin et referma sa bouteille d'encre, serrant son devoir enfin terminé dans son sac, sans cesser de sourire.

-Oh, ce n'est pas pareil, dit-il en se redressant. Rita écrivait des trucs faux dans ces articles.

-Et Luna Lovegood, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu…

Harry s'interrompit soudain, réalisant que, même s'ils étaient indiscrets, les articles de Luna ne contenaient que la stricte vérité.

-De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te rend si heureux, reprit Harry.

-Tu n'as pas lu les Chroniques d'aujourd'hui, hein?

-Non.

Ron se pencha à nouveau, fouilla dans son sac et en ressortit un exemplaire tout froissé qu'il tendit à Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que le cauchemar de Malcolm Baddock a de si spécial? demanda Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à la couverture.

-Non, pas ça, dit Ron en tournant les deux premières pages. Oh zut! Hermione est partie avec la chronique. J'avais oublié.

-Qu'est-ce que ça disait?

Ron se racla la gorge et s'avança sur sa chaise. Il donnait l'impression de s'apprêter à annoncer la nouvelle du siècle.

-Tu te souviens de la soirée où tu avais embrassé Cho Chang? dit-il enfin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-Bon, d'accord. Quand tu es revenu dans la salle commune, on était là, Hermione et moi.

-Oui et alors? s'impatienta Harry.

-Hermione écrivait une lettre, tu te souviens de ça?

-OUI, RON JE ME SOUVIENS! Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui était écrit dans la chronique?

-Pas la peine de te fâcher, dit Ron, courroucé. Eh bien la lettre, Hermione l'écrivait à Krum…bon, tu te souviens de ça, ajouta Ron en voyant l'air impatient de Harry. Figure-toi que Luna a réussi à mettre la main non seulement sur cette lettre, mais aussi sur la réponse de Krum!

Ron se cala dans son fauteuil en souriant.

-Comment elle a pu les avoir? s'étonna Harry.

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait? dit Ron, déçu.

-Si je comprends bien, Luna a publié la correspondance complète dans ses chroniques?

-C'est ça.

-Mais ça devait prendre des pages! Hermione avait écrit tout un roman…_tu te souviens de ça_?

-Oh, mais Luna a seulement copié l'essentiel. Harry, Hermione et ce crétin ont _rompu_! Tu te rends compte?

Ron était véritablement fou de joie à cette nouvelle, mais Harry ne partagea pas son enthousiasme. Une fois de plus, Luna avait publié une information indiscrète qui ferait la joie de Malefoy. Hermione serait la risée des Serpentard et Ron trouvait ça drôle.

-Ron, est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait que d'être humilié devant tous les élèves de l'école réunis?

-Euh…non mais…ce n'est pas ça du tout, dit Ron, son sourire s'effaçant de son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors?

Mal à l'aise, Ron ne répondit pas. Harry haussa les sourcils et se leva.

-Où est-ce que tu vas?

-Je vais chercher Hermione, dit Harry, oubliant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé de la semaine. Et, avec un peu de chance, je vais peut-être croiser Luna!

-Mais…, bredouilla Ron. C'est de la faute à Hermione! Elle n'avait qu'à pas sortir avec lui.

-Ça, dit Harry avant de sortir, ça ne regarde qu'elle.

Mais Harry ne trouva pas Hermione et dut attendre en métamorphose pour lui parler. Elle était si furieuse qu'elle en tremblait et ne réussit pas à transformer complètement son chat en souris.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, Granger? s'étonna le professeur McGonagall. Je savais que c'était un sortilège complexe, mais je croyais que _vous_,vous étiez en mesure de le réussir!

Cela contribua grandement à augmenter la fureur d'Hermione. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle ne réussissait pas quelque chose du premier coup, cette année-là.

-As-tu trouvé Luna? demanda Harry lorsque McGonagall se fut éloignée.

-Non! s'exclama Hermione. Et c'est tant mieux pour elle, parce que ça pourrait être dangereux pour sa santé! ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix.

-Mais comment elle a fait pour avoir tes lettres? Tu les avais perdues?

-C'est justement ça que je ne comprends pas! s'exclama Hermione, avant de baisser à nouveau la voix. J'ai envoyé la mienne avant les vacances de Noël, l'année dernière. Viktor m'a même répondu que…enfin, peu importe, il a répondu : ça prouve qu'il l'a bien reçue. Et si la lettre avait été interceptée, il me l'aurait dit. Quant à la sienne, j'ai vérifié tout à l'heure, et elle est encore dans mes effets personnels! Luna ne peut pas être entrée dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, pas plus qu'elle ne peut avoir la lettre que j'ai envoyée à Viktor!

-Peut-être que Luna a de la parenté en Bulgarie…ou alors c'est Krum qui la lui a envoyée, suggéra Ron.

-Même si c'était le cas, il faudrait qu'elle ait de la parenté avec tous les élèves de l'école pour écrire de tels articles! Et puis, Viktor n'est pas assez stupide pour envoyer nos correspondances à une écrivaine de potins.

Ron allait répliquer, mais Harry lui fit signe de se taire.

-Tu crois que Luna est une Animagus? demanda Harry.

-Certainement pas, affirma Hermione. Les seuls qui aient réussi à berner Dumbledore étaient plus vieux et plus intelligents qu'elle. Elle a un truc…je ne sais pas quoi, mais je vais le trouver!

-Miss Granger, avec les résultats que vous obtenez avec votre chat, je vous suggèrerais de continuer de pratiquer votre métamorphose au lieu de bavarder, dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton sec en arrivant derrière elle.

Déterminée, Hermione ne prononça plus un mot de tout le cours, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait réussi à transformer son chat. Sa souris avait une épaisse fourrure, mais McGonagall jugea que c'était une métamorphose acceptable et donna cinq points à Gryffondor.

Hermione ne décoléra pas de toute la récréation, jusqu'au cours de botanique. L'air frais leur piqua les joues, tandis qu'ils marchaient jusqu'aux serres. Les élèves de Poufsouffle étaient déjà là, avec un pince-nez. Dès que Harry mit un pied dans la serre, il comprit pourquoi.

-Pouah! fit-il en se bouchant le nez. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

-Des Halluzinierende Pflanze, lui dit Hermione en saisissant le pince-nez que lui tendait Ernie Macmillan. Je croyais qu'on ne les étudierait qu'à la fin de l'année.

-Des _quoi_? dit Ron.

-Des Halluzini, si tu préfères. C'est allemand, ajouta Hermione. Ça signifie « plantes hallucinantes ».

-Pourquoi ça pue comme ça? demanda Harry en ajustant son pince-nez. Ça me rappelle l'odeur des vieux baskets de Dudley.

-Je suis sûr d'avoir déjà senti ça quelque part, dit Ron d'une voix nasillarde. Oui! Fred et George ont brûlé ces plantes dans le jardin pour voir l'effet que ça aurait sur les gnomes.

-Ça aurait pu être très dangereux, dit Hermione d'un ton réprobateur.

-Que leur est-il est arrivé? voulut savoir Harry.

-Ils ont ri comme des débiles et ont débité des tas d'âneries toute la soirée. Heureusement pour eux, maman n'en a jamais rien su…

-Je parlais des gnomes, Ron. Pas de tes frères.

-Oh! Eh bien, ils se sont mis à tourner partout en riant – c'était comme un petit couinement aigu – et puis…euh, ils sont tous morts, je crois.

À ces mots, Seamus recula loin de la plante qu'il observait de près.

-Pourquoi le professeur Chourave nous fait étudier des plantes qui tuent? s'étonna Harry.

-Bonne question, Potter, dit le professeur Chourave, qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Londubat, pouvez-vous nous expliquer l'effet que les Halluzini ont sur nous?

Neville, surpris qu'on l'interroge, se figea un moment avant de se racler la gorge.

-Pour les humains, les Halluzini ne sont pas mortelles, mais nocives. Si on les brûle et qu'on respire la fumée, ça peut provoquer un état second, des hallucinations et même un coma si on en consomme en trop grande quantité. Mais, jusqu'ici, tous les consommateurs d'Halluzini s'en sont sortis indemnes, je crois. Et si on ne les brûle pas, les Halluzini ne font que dégager une odeur pestilentielle pour repousser les prédateurs, mais c'est sans danger.

-Excellent, Londubat. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Les Moldus ont des drogues semblables, mais leur effet est moins dévastateur. Comme l'a expliqué Mr Londubat, ces plantes peuvent plonger quiconque en inhale la fumée dans un coma très spécial, au cours duquel le corps cesse de fonctionner…comme la mort. Mais les Halluzini, malgré leur effet néfaste, ont aussi de très bonnes propriétés, quelqu'un peut me dire lesquelles?

Personne ne fut surpris de voir Hermione lever la main.

-Les Halluzini aident à la préparation de potions, notamment la Tue-loup, celle qui rend les loups-garous inoffensifs durant leur transformation, expliqua Hermione. La potion des sorciers vampires, qui leur permet de masquer leurs longues canines et de les protéger de la lumière du jour, est aussi à base d'Halluzini.

-Très bien, miss Granger. Une importante quantité d'Halluzini a été commandée cet été, voilà qui explique pourquoi nous les étudions si tôt dans l'année. Le cours d'aujourd'hui ne sera pas particulièrement facile, car pour éviter que les plantes ne soient dangereuses pour quiconque boira une potion faite de feuilles d'Halluzini et aussi pour en enlever l'odeur, elles doivent être découpées puis séchées au clair de lune. Vous allez donc me découper les feuilles d'un petit coup de baguette magique, comme ceci (d'un coup sec de sa baguette, le professeur Chourave détacha une feuille de l'Halluzini qu'elle avait devant elle) et les déposer sur ces plaques (d'un signe de la main elle désigna plusieurs plaques ivoires au fond de la serre). Soyez très minutieux et vigilants, car si vous ne laissez qu'un bout de tige après la plante, je préfère ne pas penser à ce qui va arriver au pauvre vampire ou loup-garou qui boira sa potion!

Découper des feuilles d'Halluzini s'avéra plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Harry s'efforça le plus possible de ne pas laisser de bout de tige, en imaginant Lupin buvant sa Tue-loup et tombant dans le coma après, mais il lui sembla impossible d'enlever la tige complète sans découper la feuille en morceaux. Seuls Neville et Hermione réussirent à défeuiller leur plante avec aisance. Les autres élèves passèrent leur temps à pester contre les pince-nez inconfortables, surtout Ron, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Chourave le lui enlève. L'odeur que dégageait les Halluzini était si épouvantable que Ron endura son pince-nez sans broncher jusqu'à la fin du cours. Puis, par mégarde, Hannah Abbot transforma sa plante en cactus et le cours faillit même finir en catastrophe lorsque Guenièvre Dearborn, une élève de Poufsouffle plutôt nerveuse, fit flamber sa plante par inadvertance, en essayant de la défeuiller.

-NE RETIREZ PAS VOTRE PINCE-NEZ! ordonna le professeur Chourave en s'adressant aux quelques rebelles qui portèrent leur main à leur visage en voyant l'épaisse fumée émaner de l'Halluzini en feu.

Chourave éteignit le feu et porta la plante calcinée hors de la serre, après avoir fait disparaître le nuage de fumée d'un coup de baguette.

-Petite étourdie, reprit-elle à Guenièvre Dearborn, juste avant le son de la cloche. Cette erreur aurait pu coûter cher à vous et vos camarades si vous n'aviez pas vos pince-nez et si je n'étais pas intervenue à temps! J'enlève dix points à Poufsouffle! Non mais, voyez-vous ça!

À la Grande Salle, alors que Ron et Hermione se disputaient – encore – au sujet des Halluzini cette fois, Harry entendit deux élèves de première année parler avec animation du cours de défense contre les forces du Mal.

-Snave est génial! J'ai adoré ce cours sur les strangulots!

-Bah, dit Mark Evans d'un ton maussade. Les strangulots, il paraît que c'est seulement au programme des troisième année.

-On sera plus avancés, c'est tout, répondit l'autre garçon en haussant les épaules. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais cet air-là depuis ce matin?

-Quel air? dit brusquement Mark.

Mais Harry n'écouta pas le reste de la conversation. Il n'avait pas encore eu de défense contre les forces du Mal, cette semaine. Un coup d'œil à son horaire lui appris qu'il en aurait justement cet après-midi.

-Je me demande comment Snave se débrouille et ce qu'il nous a préparé, dit-il pensivement, interrompant Ron et Hermione qui avaient changé de sujet et qui débattaient sur les Chroniques de Luna Lovegood.

-Ce que je me demande surtout, dit Ron, fâché d'avoir été interrompu, c'est le motif que Snave aura pour partir à la fin de l'année!

-Et pourquoi serait-il forcé de partir à la fin de l'année? On pourrait avoir un professeur normal, pour changer, dit Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que celui-ci est _normal_? rétorqua Ron sur la défensive.

-Pitié, murmura Harry, la tête entre ses mains, en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis prêts pour un nouveau débat.

ø

øøøø

ø

Plus loin, à la table des Serpentard, Lyra mangeait en écoutant d'une oreille distraite Pansy Parkinson déblatérer.

-Comment trouves-tu Drago? dit-elle d'une voix aiguë en regardant Malefoy parler à voix basse avec Crabbe et Goyle, à quelques bancs des deux filles. Moi je le trouve craquant!

-Hum, fit Lyra en quittant son air absent, voyant que Pansy attendait une réponse. Euh…ouais, il est pas mal, quand on aime les blonds autoritaires.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes toi, alors? demanda Pansy en fixant Lyra d'un regard soupçonneux.

La tête reposant sur sa main et son coude trempant presque dans le ketchup, Lyra ne répondit pas, l'air ailleurs. Plus loin, elle voyait Harry, l'air franchement exaspéré, assis à côté d'Hermione Granger qui avait une conversation plutôt animée avec Ron Weasley. Harry soupira, se tourna et croisa son regard. Il lui fit un petit sourire et Lyra le lui rendit. Pansy regarda Lyra, les sourcils froncés, puis suivit son regard.

-Nooon, c'est pas vrai !? s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton incrédule, avant de glousser comme une poule, en faisant sursauter Lyra.

-Quoi? fit Lyra, vexée par l'attitude de Pansy.

-Tu vas aussi te joindre au fan-club d'Harry Potter? dit Pansy d'un ton hilare.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? dit Lyra, agacée.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je raconte. Tu as un faible pour Harry Potter! C'est la meilleure!

Pansy éclata d'un rire suraigu en rejetant la tête en arrière, comme si elle détenait la plaisanterie du siècle.

-Tu pourrais hurler plus fort, ça permettrait à Luna Lovegood d'en faire un article, pour que les autres partagent ton hilarité, dit sèchement Lyra.

-Ah, en plus, tu l'avoues! Ha! ha! ha!

-Je n'avoue rien du tout! s'exclama Lyra.

Plusieurs Serpentard étaient tournés vers elle, à présent. Pansy riait toujours à en pleurer, se tenant les côtes.

-ARRÊTE! s'emporta Lyra.

L'assiette de Pansy s'éleva au-dessus de sa tête et se brisa en miettes, répandant son contenu sur ses cheveux et son visage. Pansy stoppa net de rire, la tête couverte de pâté chinois. Un silence pesant tomba sur la Grande Salle, bientôt transformé par le bourdonnement créé par le chuchotement des élèves. Tous avaient le regard viré vers Pansy et Lyra, qui s'étaient levées.

-Contrôle-toi, ma vieille! dit Pansy, hors d'elle. Ça fait deux fois que tu t'en prends à moi, aujourd'hui!

-Je pourrais très bien le faire une troisième fois, si tu continues à m'embêter!

Lyra tourna les talons sans regarder derrière elle.

-Et il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un article! cria-t-elle à Luna Lovegood, en passant devant la table des Serdaigle.

Puis elle sortit de la Grande Salle, laissant les autres commenter la scène avec intérêt.

Bouillante de colère, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Lyra se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentard, en se demandant même pourquoi elle était dans cette maison. Une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Drago Malefoy au début de la semaine lui revint soudain en tête.

« Nous sommes fait pour s'entendre, toi et moi, avait-il dit après un long monologue tout aussi passionnant. Le Choixpeau n'a pas hésité un seul instant à m'envoyer à Serpentard et je suis sûr qu'il en est de même pour toi…

-Le quoi? avait-elle alors demandé, perplexe.

-Ben…le Choixpeau, avait dit Drago en haussant les épaules.

-Ce truc tout rapiécé que tu as posé sur ta tête le premier septembre et qui t'a répartie à Serpentard! s'était exclamée Pansy en roulant les yeux comme si Lyra était vraiment la pire des imbéciles.

-Veux-tu rire de moi, Pansy Parkinson? s'était vexée Lyra. C'est Dumbledore qui m'a envoyée chez les Serpentard.

-Quoi? s'étaient exclamés en choeur Drago et Pansy, incrédules.»

Lyra était sûre que Drago et Pansy se moquaient d'elle, mais elle a bien été obligée d'admettre, à la tête qu'ils faisaient, que c'était bel et bien un chapeau magique et rapiécé qui répartissait les élèves parmi les Quatre Maisons. Un sentiment de panique mêlé de frustration l'avait alors envahie. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu droit à une répartition normale, elle aussi? C'était encore la question qu'elle se posait, en marchant dans les couloirs souterrains menant à sa salle commune. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tempêter intérieurement contre Dumbledore. Décidément, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne lui disait pas et qui la concernait directement. Qu'avait-il de si grave à cacher? Si il l'avait laissée être répartie comme les autres, elle serait peut-être à Gryffondor, avec Harry.

Harry. Demain, à la première heure, tous les élèves de Poudlard allaient se jeter sur les Chroniques de Luna, où apparaîtrait à la une : _Lyra Fox rejoint le fan-club d'Harry Potter : interview exclusif avec Pansy Parkinson_. Elle serait la risée de toute l'école. Harry ne voudrait plus lui parler après une telle humiliation. Lyra serait forcée de commenter l'article. Seulement, elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qu'elle en pensait. Pourquoi s'était-elle emportée comme ça? Pansy ne faisait que la taquiner. Après tout, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Harry. Enfin…non, c'était impossible, elle ne le connaissait pas tant que ça. D'accord, elle l'avait vu tout l'été et elle connaissait pratiquement tout de sa vie. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle en était amoureuse, ça! Et lui? Il n'avait jamais montré une toute petite parcelle d'affection envers elle. Il lui avait peut-être fait confiance au point de lui révéler des choses que personne d'autre ne savait…il avait voulu lui montrer à voler sur un balai…mais était-ce des preuves d'affection ça?

-Non! C'est _ridicule_! s'emporta Lyra contre elle-même.

-Je n'aurais pas pu mieux dire.

Lyra fit aussitôt volte-face. Severus Rogue était devant elle, une expression vacillant entre l'amusement et l'agacement sur le visage.

-Oh! Severus…vous m'avez fait peur.

-Viens avec moi, dit Severus en lui faisant signe de le suivre. J'ai à te parler.

Se doutant bien de ce qu'il allait lui dire, Lyra suivit son professeur jusqu'à son bureau, où il ferma la porte derrière eux.

-Tu peux t'asseoir, dit Severus en désignant un grand espace vide devant le bureau.

-Euh…, fit Lyra en se demandant si il plaisantait ou si elle devait vraiment s'installer par terre.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu décider quoi que ce soit, un petit fauteuil recouvert de chintz apparut à l'endroit désigné, comme par magie. Bien sûr. Elle aurait dû y penser.

-Allez, assied-toi, je ne le ferai pas disparaître! dit Severus avec impatience, voyant l'hésitation de Lyra.

Lyra obéit et attendit. Severus contourna son bureau et s'installa face à elle.

-Alors? dit-il.

-Alors quoi? dit Lyra, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Explique-moi à quoi ça rimait, ta petite scène de tout à l'heure, à la Grande Salle.

Lyra ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle haussa les épaules, butée.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive. Tu dois faire attention à ça, dit Severus d'un ton réprobateur.

-C'est plus fort que moi, soupira Lyra. C'est automatique, quand quelqu'un m'embête, il y a quelque chose qui se produit. Je vous en avais déjà parlé.

-Oui, je sais. Et qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit à ce sujet?

-D'apprendre à me contrôler, dit Lyra d'un ton morne.

-Exactement. Et tu fais tout le contraire, depuis ton arrivée! J'ai laissé passer, parce que c'est ta première semaine ici, mais je ne pourrai pas tolérer ce genre d'attitude plus longtemps, est-ce clair?

Severus la regardait fixement, le regard dur. Lyra ne baissa pas les yeux.

-Et ce serait bien si tu ne voyais plus Potter, en dehors des cours que tu as en commun avec les Gryffondor, ajouta froidement Severus.

Lyra sentit la colère remonter en elle. Pour qui se prenait-il, pour se mêler de ses fréquentations? Ça ne le regardait pas. Ne plus revoir Harry? Lyra n'eut même pas besoin d'y réfléchir, la réponse était claire.

-Non! s'exclama-t-elle. Je vois qui je veux, quand je veux!

-Je te rappelle que je suis ton professeur et je te suggèrerais de te calmer si tu ne veux pas une retenue, dit Severus de plus en plus agacé.

-Je ne m'empêcherai pas de voir Harry simplement parce que _vous_, vous ne l'aimez pas! dit Lyra, en ignorant la dernière phrase de Severus.

-Il a une mauvaise influence sur toi et ce n'est pas parce que _toi_ tu es amoureuse de lui que ça va en faire une bonne fréquentation!

À sa plus grande honte, Lyra se sentit rougir violemment. Elle s'efforça de garder son calme, respira un bon coup et se leva. Severus se cala sur son siège et croisa les bras, comme un adolescent fier d'avoir eu le dernier mot.

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, dit Lyra en essayant de prendre un ton froid.

-Bien sûr, dit Severus avec un petit sourire en coin rappelant celui de Drago.

Son bureau eut un léger soubresaut et les feuilles qui y étaient posées frémirent. Severus se leva et appuya ses deux mains sur la pile de parchemins.

-Lyra Fox je t'ai dit de te contrôler! Ne recommence pas! hurla-t-il.

-Je…ne voulais pas, balbutia Lyra, choquée par la fureur de son professeur.

Severus se passa la main dans ses longs cheveux gras et se calma. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Lyra ne comprenait pas ce qui le choquait autant.

-Ceci est le dernier avertissement que je te donne, dit Severus d'un ton glacé. La prochaine fois que tu t'emportes, ce sera vraiment interdiction de revoir Harry Potter, compris?

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! dit Lyra en plissant les yeux.

Et elle le pensait vraiment. Comment pouvait-il l'empêcher de fréquenter qui que ce soit? Il n'avait aucun droit sur elle.

-Oh oui, je le peux, dit Severus, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. Je pourrais très bien faire valoir que c'est Potter qui a cet effet colérique sur toi. Avec ses antécédents, je n'aurai aucun mal à mettre mon interdiction à exécution.

-Mais c'est faux! Ce n'est pas à cause de lui! paniqua Lyra.

-Moi, je le sais. Les autres ne le savent pas. Alors, tiens-toi tranquille.

C'était son dernier mot. Severus ouvrit la porte et lui fit clairement comprendre que l'entretient était terminé. La mort dans l'âme, Lyra se dirigea vers la sortie, non sans lancer un regard noir à Severus. Elle dut cependant faire de gros efforts de concentration pour ne pas faire exploser tous les petits bocaux contenant les essais de potion des élèves, posés un à côté de l'autre sur l'étagère, derrière Severus Rogue et son sourire satisfait.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	10. La lettre d'Hermione

Simplement pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture! XD

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 9: La lettre d'Hermione**

C'est avec une appréhension fébrile que les élèves de Gryffondor attendirent devant la porte de la classe, cet après-midi là. La moitié se posait la même question que Harry : comment le professeur Snave allait-il se débrouiller? Mais l'autre moitié se posait plutôt la même question que Ron : quel motif le professeur Snave aurait-il pour partir à la fin de l'année? Appuyé contre le mur, Harry écoutait d'une oreille distraite les hypothèses toutes plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres.

-Qu'en penses-tu, Harry? dit Lavande Brown qui venait d'émettre une idée contradictoire à la théorie de Parvati Patil – selon laquelle Snave serait une momie dépouillée de ses bandelettes et déguisée en vieil homme.

-Sincèrement? fit Harry en enlevant un fil qui dépassait de la manche de sa robe. Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que Snave soit l'animagus du serpent de Tu-Sais-Qui. Et puis, comment tu sais que Voldemort a un serpent?

Les deux filles frissonnèrent en entendant le nom mais ne passèrent aucun commentaire.

-C'est écrit dans _Les créatures magiques au pouvoir, Tome 4_, expliqua Lavande.

-C'était un manuel scolaire? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils, incapable de se souvenir de cet ouvrage.

-Il n'y a pas qu'Hermione Granger qui lise des livres en dehors des cours! s'exclama Lavande, vexée.

-Quoiqu'elle n'a pas pu lire grand-chose ces temps-ci, avec les lettres qu'elle a reçues, dit Parvati en faisant allusion à la correspondance d'Hermione avec Krum.

Sur ce, les deux filles se mirent à glousser comme des poules, mais elles furent bientôt interrompues par le professeur Snave, qui venait d'arriver, légèrement essoufflé, une énorme boîte entre les bras. À peine eut-il inséré la clé dans la serrure que la cloche sonna.

-Désolé pour le retard, dit-il alors que les élèves s'installaient dans la classe.

-Et moi je te dis qu'il est en retard parce qu'il est allé enlever ses bandelettes, chuchota Parvati à Lavande.

Harry ne fit plus attention à elles et prit place au fond de la classe, avec Ron et Hermione. L'air que faisait cette dernière fit comprendre à Harry qu'elle avait tout entendu du commentaire de Parvati au sujet d'elle et de Krum.

Harry regarda d'un air curieux le professeur Snave s'affairer à sortir de la boîte son contenu. Avec son visage rond et jovial inondé de ridules, son ventre rondouillard et sa robe serré, Snave avait des airs de papy s'apprêtant à passer la tondeuse à gazon. Ce qu'il sortit de la boîte sembla très lourd – ou plutôt trop lourd pour lui. Lorsqu'il y arriva enfin, un grand silence se fit dans la classe. Un grand bocal bien fermé, en verre, était posé sur le bureau. À l'intérieur, Harry cru d'abord qu'il n'y avait rien et lança un regard interrogateur à Ron, qui haussa les épaules. À côté d'eux, Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés et Harry comprit bientôt pourquoi. Ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour de l'ombre avait bougé, tel un liquide foncé qui ondulait contre la paroi vitrée. Les quelques élèves qui savaient ce dont il s'agissait plaquèrent leur main à leur bouche – dont Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? demanda Harry à son amie qui semblait craindre plus que tout que Snave ouvre le bocal.

-Quelqu'un sait ce que c'est? demanda Snave au même moment en s'asseyant derrière son bureau, où son visage était grossi par le verre du bocal posé devant lui.

Hermione marmonna quelque chose, toujours en fixant avec appréhension l'épaisse ombre noire qui ondulait dans le bocal. Kimberly Thickey, une élève de Gryffondor à qui Harry n'avait jamais parlé, leva sa main tremblante.

-Oui? dit Snave en lui faisant signe.

-Lethifold, dit la jeune fille dans un souffle.

-C'est bien cela, dit le professeur Snave en se levant pour contourner son bureau.

Il passa sa main de gauche à droite sur le bocal et la forme noire suivit le mouvement, tel un serpent enchanté. Harry coula un regard vers Hermione, qui retint son souffle. Kimberly Thickey, de son côté, semblait franchement dégoûtée.

-Lethifold, créature extrêmement rare, vivant dans les pays tropicaux. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui savent de quoi le Lethifold est capable, je tiens à vous rassurer tout de suite : jamais il ne sortira de là où il est. Le bocal a été soumis à un sortilège _Herméticable_ impossible à annuler, à moins que celui qui ait jeté le sort, c'est-à-dire moi, ne décide de le faire. Et ça n'arrivera pas.

Quelques élèves parurent se détendre, sauf Hermione qui, apparemment, préféra attendre la suite des évènements.

-Est-ce qu'une créature aussi monstrueuse était véritablement au programme? demanda Kimberly Thickey d'un ton amer, dès que Snave lui eut fait signe.

-En vérité, non, dit Snave d'un ton calme. J'ai eu un mal fou à obtenir l'autorisation du ministère, mais le but de ce cours est de vous apprendre à vous défendre contre les forces de Mal, non? Bon nombre de sorciers ignorent encore comment se défendre contre un Lethifold, malheureusement, et cela pourrait les mener à leur propre perte, un de ces jours. J'ai juré que jamais ce Lethifold n'entrerait en contact avec vous et le ministère a acquiescé à ma demande.

-Et que feriez-vous si un élève se faisait tout de même attaquer? insista Kimberly.

-Dans ce cas, je serais bon pour Azkaban, dit Snave d'un ton navré. Mais bon, inutile de s'attarder là-dessus, puisque je vous assure que cela ne se produira pas, mademoiselle…

-Thickey, répondit Kimberly en serrant les dents.

-Oh, fit Snave, semblant saisir quelque chose que personne d'autre ne comprit.

Kimberly Thickey lui lança un regard noir, l'air de le défier d'en rajouter. Mais le professeur se retourna en enchaîna sur le Lethifold, qui apparemment ne faisait rien d'autre de sa vie que tuer des êtres humains pour se nourrir.

-C'est une créature très sournoise, continua Snave en faisant aller sa main sur le bocal de nouveau. Telle une ombre, elle glisse silencieusement sur le sol vers sa proie, qu'elle enveloppe jusqu'à l'en étouffer. Le Lethifold attaque généralement la nuit, pour se fondre dans la noirceur.

Ron déglutit tandis que Harry, nullement impressionné, mâchonna le bout de sa plume, l'air ailleurs.

-Il existe cependant un très bon moyen pour s'en débarrasser. C'est un sortilège très complexe et je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous réussissiez du premier coup, mais nous allons néanmoins faire quelques essais aujourd'hui. Quelqu'un parmi vous sait-il de quoi je parle?

Les élèves se regardèrent en haussant les épaules. Ils ignoraient presque tous l'existence du Lethifold avant cet après-midi, alors pour ce qui était du moyen de s'en débarrasser…

Hermione leva tout de même la main, légèrement incertaine.

-Oui Miss…

-Granger. J'ai lu le témoignage d'un homme qui a réussi à survivre à l'attaque d'un Lethifold…il avait fait usage du Patronus, je crois…

-Vous avez une bonne mémoire, Miss Granger, c'est exactement cela.

Le professeur Snave expliqua ce qu'était un Patronus, la formule pour en faire apparaître un et la forme qu'il pouvait avoir. Plusieurs élèves – Dean, Seamus, Lavande, Parvati et Neville – échangèrent des regards complices avec Harry. Hermione et Ron lui sourirent en se remémorant les réunions qu'ils avaient l'année dernière pour apprendre les défenses contre les forces du Mal à l'insu de l'horrible Dolorès Ombrage. Ils savaient déjà tous comment faire apparaître un Patronus et s'y prenaient à merveille.

-Démonstration, annonça le professeur Snave après avoir terminé ses explications.

-Je me demande quelle forme va prendre son Patronus, chuchota Ron à l'intention de Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Snave se concentra un moment, dit _Spero Patronum_ d'une voix ferme et attendit. Un jet de vapeur argenté sortit de sa baguette avant de prendre la forme d'un babouin qui courut dans l'air, les bras ballants, avant de disparaître.

-Un singe? s'étonna Ron.

Plus loin, Parvati et Lavande étaient aussi étonnées. Décidément, ce babouin venait tout changer sur leurs théories de momie et de serpent métamorphosés en vieil homme.

-Un volontaire pour essayer en premier? demanda Snave après avoir rangé sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe. Mr Potter?

Harry, qui n'était pas très concentré jusque là, sursauta à l'entente de son nom. Bien sûr, Snave savait déjà qui il était. Il allait le forcer à se donner encore en spectacle. C'est singulièrement agaçant d'être toujours le centre d'attention, pensa Harry.

-Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à quelqu'un d'autre? suggéra Harry en s'efforçant de prendre un ton poli.

-Vous avez quelqu'un à me suggérer? dit le professeur Snave d'un ton léger.

Harry réfléchit un moment, surpris par la question. Il survola la classe du regard – il croisa celui de quelques élèves qui lui firent un sourire en coin – puis hésita.

-Neville Londubat, dit-il enfin.

Neville se retourna subitement et regarda Harry, mi-furieux, mi-apeuré. Harry savait très bien que Neville n'avait aucune confiance en lui et aussi que c'était sans doute l'élève le plus gaffeur et lunatique de Gryffondor – peut-être même de Poudlard. Mais il savait aussi que, depuis quelque temps, Neville faisait beaucoup de progrès, et que son Patronus de l'an dernier était presque à point. Harry espérait seulement que Neville ne raterait pas son coup, car il serait sans doute humilié et il lui en voudrait de l'avoir exhibé ainsi devant toute classe.

-Euh…je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, professeur, dit-il d'une voix chevrotante.

-Essayez tout de même, Mr Londubat. De grands sorciers sont encore incapables de réussir ce sortilège, on ne vous en voudra pas si votre Patronus n'est pas parfait. Mais si Harry Potter vous croit capable de le faire, il a sans doute d'excellentes raisons.

Neville se tourna une autre fois vers Harry, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Vas-y, Neville, l'encouragea Hermione.

-C'est bon Neville, tu vas l'avoir, renchérit Lavande.

Neville hésita quelques secondes, puis se leva. Le professeur Snave s'éloigna du devant de la classe pour lui faire de la place.

-Sero…Stero…, balbutia Neville, sa baguette en l'air.

-Spero patronum, rappela gentiment Snave. Détendez-vous, Neville, ayez une pensée heureuse et concentrez-vous sur cette pensée.

Le visage de Neville se crispa sous l'effort de la concentration. Après une minute, il prit une voix plus assurée et lança : « Spero patronum! »

Une légère volute de fumée s'éleva de la baguette et flotta quelques instants avant de s'évanouir. Déçu, Neville regarda sa baguette, le visage déconfit.

-Ce n'était peut-être pas une pensée assez heureuse, suggéra Snave. Voulez-vous essayer encore?

Neville soupira et haussa les épaules. Il se concentra de nouveau et prononça la formule une seconde fois. Aussitôt, un grand aigle sortit de sa baguette magique et s'évanouit avant même d'avoir déployé ses ailes. C'était, malgré tout, très réussi et le professeur Snave semblait impressionné. Harry se mit à applaudir, bientôt imité des tous les autres.

-Bravo, Neville!

-C'était Génial!

-Excellent, Neville, c'était très réussi. J'accorde quinze points à Gryffondor ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui voudront bien essayer de faire un Patronus aussi réussi que celui-là! dit Snave d'un ton joyeux.

Instantanément, plusieurs mains se levèrent. Le reste du cours se déroula à la vitesse de la lumière. Parmi les Patronus les plus réussis, il y avait Hermione et sa loutre, Seamus et son grizzli, Dean et un animal informe que Harry ne parvint pas à identifier et Ron qui avait fait apparaître, au grand étonnement de tous – et surtout du sien – une araignée géante. À la fin, Harry fit une démonstration de son propre Patronus, juste pour le plaisir, et la cloche sonna à l'instant même où son cerf argenté disparut.

En sortant de la classe, tous discutaient du cours, en particulier de leurs Patronus dont ils étaient fiers ou moins fiers.

-Vous avez vu mon araignée? s'exclama Ron alors qu'ils se rendaient en histoire de la magie. C'était terrifiant!

-Pas autant que ce Lethifold, dit Hermione. Imagine ce qui arriverait si le bocal se cassait! Cette chose noire qui se glisse silencieusement dans ton dortoir pour t'étouffer dans ton sommeil…

-Arrête! s'écria Ron en grimaçant. Tu me donnes la chair de poule!

-Snave a dit qu'il irait à Azkaban s'il négligeait la bestiole, dit Harry. Je ne crois pas qu'il va prendre un tel risque.

-Hum, fit Hermione, visiblement pas rassurée.

Harry allait répondre quelque chose, mais il ne parvint pas à se souvenir de sa réponse. Lyra Fox marchait, côte à côte avec Malefoy, allant dans la direction opposée. Malefoy ouvrit la bouche, prêt à crier n'importe quelle insulte à l'égard de Harry, mais Lyra lui donna un coup de coude. Harry la regarda et la salua, mais Lyra détourna le regard, mal à l'aise, et continua son chemin.

-Eh? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? dit Harry en la regardant s'éloigner.

-Elle est avec Malefoy, dit Hermione.

-Oui et alors? fit Harry, vexé.

-Alors elle n'en a plus rien à faire, de toi et tes problèmes perso…

Ron lui marcha sur le pied et regarda Harry en roulant les yeux, lui intimant silencieusement de ne pas relever le sarcasme. Harry se sentit bouillir d'indignation mais s'efforça de se contenir. En vain.

-Bien, dit-il, irrité. Dans ce cas, si j'ai des problèmes, je vais écrire à Viktor Krum. Ça m'a l'air d'être un très bon confident!

Harry se tut, conscient d'avoir jeté de l'huile sur le feu. Il venait tout juste de se réconcilier avec Hermione, mais voilà que leur embrouille reprenait de plus belle! Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, Hermione ne releva pas la remarque. Harry finit par se sentir plutôt mal à l'aise et s'excusa.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dit Hermione, l'œil pétillant. C'est moi qui aie fait l'idiote. Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais j'ai à faire.

Une lueur malicieuse passa dans les yeux d'Hermione. Harry, légèrement surpris, se retourna vers Ron qui, visiblement, ne comprenait pas non plus.

Hermione les quitta et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Harry comprit : Luna Lovegood était droit devant eux, l'air rêveur, en pleine conversation avec Ginny.

-Hey ho, je te parle! Est-ce que tu écoutes? se fâcha Drago en s'immobilisant devant la classe de métamorphose.

-Hein? fit Lyra en sortant de sa rêverie. Oh, désolée, je réfléchissais…tu disais?

-Laisse tomber, maugréa Drago en entrant dans la classe.

Lyra haussa les épaules et le suivit. Elle pensait encore à l'avertissement de Severus au sujet de Harry. C'était horrible : elle n'était plus capable de le regarder en face. Était-ce parce qu'elle craignait de ne plus le revoir si elle ne se contrôlait pas? Ou était-ce parce que Severus lui avait dit qu'elle en était amoureuse?

Drago lui fit passer le panier où étaient pelotonnés les chats qu'ils devraient transformer en souris. Lyra prit un chat aux poils noirs chatoyants et passa le panier à sa voisine. Le professeur McGonagall fit une démonstration de la métamorphose à appliquer au félin, puis le cours débuta. Lyra soupira. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas de baguette magique, comme tout le monde? C'était injuste : tout serait beaucoup plus simple si elle en avait une. À côté d'elle, Drago agita sa baguette et son chat disparut dans un nuage de fumée pour réapparaître en ce qui ressemblait à un hamster avec une longue queue touffue.

-Miss Fox, ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas de baguette que vous êtes dispensée de cours! dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton autoritaire.

-Vous êtes capable de faire de la magie sans baguette, vous? rétorqua Lyra, indignée.

-La prochaine fois que vous me parlez sur ce ton, j'enlève cinq points à votre maison, dit McGonagall d'un ton sans réplique.

Lyra croisa les bras, l'air boudeur. McGonagall était le professeur qu'elle aimait le moins.

-Écoutez, reprit le professeur d'un ton moins dur. J'ai été la première à m'opposer à ce que vous n'ayez pas de baguette. Cela pourrait rendre votre apprentissage considérablement difficile, d'autant plus que vous avez six années de cours à rattraper. Seulement, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ce qui est décidé, en ce qui vous concerne.

-Qui a décidé ça? demanda Lyra.

-Les professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore en ont beaucoup discuté. S'ils ont convenu que vous n'avez pas besoin de baguette, c'est que c'est mieux ainsi. Alors il faudra vous y faire et je vous suggère de commencer dès maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? dit Lyra en soupirant, découragée.

-Concentrez-vous sur la formule et sur ce que vous voulez faire, tout en regardant bien l'objet en question.

Lyra pensa très fort à la formule et imagina le chat devenu souris. Sur son bureau, le félin se léchait les pattes, complètement indifférent.

-Je n'y arrive pas! geignit Lyra.

-Regardez le chat et répétez la formule à haute voix, s'il le faut, mais concentrez-vous! dit McGonagall.

Plusieurs élèves s'étaient retournés pour voir comment Lyra se débrouillerait. Une élève qui faisait de la magie sans baguette, c'était du jamais vu!

Lyra marmonna la formule et fixa le chat. À sa grande surprise, dans un grand pouf! le chat rétrécit jusqu'à devenir un tout petit rongeur.

-Un rat, dit le professeur McGonagall, sous le regard étonné des élèves. Ce n'est pas une souris, mais c'était une excellente métamorphose. Dix points pour Serpentard! Continuez à vous entraîner.

Lyra sourit, satisfaite, sous la mine ébahie de Drago.

-Tu es vraiment une fille étrange, dit-il avant de retourner à son hamster-chat.

Lyra haussa les épaules. Elle était déjà au courant.

-De sa part, prend ça comme un compliment! lui chuchota Pansy, dont le chat avait prit une teinte grisâtre.

Le reste du cours se déroula sans autre intervention que le professeur McGonagall qui leur donna leur métamorphose à pratiquer en devoir.

-Tu crois que Luna va republier ses Chroniques, demain, après la scène qu'Hermione lui a faite tout à l'heure? demanda Ron en raturant pour la quatrième fois l'introduction de sa dissertation en histoire de la magie.

-J'en suis sûr, dit Harry en déposant sa plume. Tu as entendu ce que Binns a dit sur les premières lois des sorciers? ajouta-t-il plus tard, en levant les yeux de son devoir.

-Pas du tout, dit Ron en se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un air ennuyé. En tout cas, Hermione qui se fâche, c'est quelque chose! continua-t-il.

-Ça, oui! approuva Harry. Ce qui était dans les Chroniques d'aujourd'hui devait être terrible.

-Je brûlerais une affiche des Canons de Chudley pour lire l'article au complet! s'exclama Ron en froissant son parchemin barbouillé d'encre.

-Je crois que tu n'auras pas besoin d'en arriver là, dit Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami. Regarde derrière toi.

Il était très tard ce soir-là et ils étaient seuls à la salle commune. Hermione était allée se coucher depuis longtemps, toujours aussi folle de rage contre Luna, et elle fut bientôt imitée par tous les autres. Sur une table, évidemment vide, trônait un exemplaire des Chroniques de Luna, tout gondolé – du jus de citrouille, sans doute – mais lisible. Ron fit un sourire triomphant et s'en empara. Harry n'était pas sûr de vouloir lire la correspondance d'Hermione et de Krum – après tout, cela ne le regardait pas – mais la curiosité l'emporta, et il se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Ron et lut avec lui. La première lettre était de Hermione, c'était celle qu'elle avait écrite le soir où Harry avait embrassé Cho Chang et, par la même occasion, fait ce terrible rêve sur Mr Weasley et le serpent de Voldemort.

Harry remarqua que Ron avait raison : Luna n'avait recopié que l'essentiel et coupé certains passages.

_Cher Viktor,_

_Comment vas-tu? Moi très bien. En fait non…_

_…_

_Tu as raison, il y a quelque chose qui me préoccupe ces temps-ci, non seulement au sujet de nous deux, mais surtout au sujet de ce qui se passe autour de nous. Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu, tu le savais? Harry ne cesse de le répéter depuis l'été dernier, mais personne ne le croit. Il faut dire que les commentaires acerbes de la Gazette n'aident pas …_

_Je suis très tentée par ton invitation à passer les vacances de Noël avec toi et ta famille en Bulgarie, je t'assure, mais c'est impossible, je suis désolée. En premier lieu je dois rentrer chez moi et ensuite, j'ai un truc urgent à faire …_

_Si ma dernière lettre t'a alarmé, je m'en excuse. Je sais que j'étais plutôt distante. Effectivement, je crois que je te dois des explications. D'abord, comme je te l'ai expliqué plus haut, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à penser, ces derniers temps. Et puis aussi…bon, je me lance, je ne peux pas te le cacher plus longtemps. Je t'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié Viktor, tu es un très bon confident …_

_Mais mes sentiments pour toi ne se limitent qu'à l'amitié. J'ai cru qu'il pourrait en être autrement, mais il faut l'admettre, une relation autre que l'amitié ne mènera jamais à rien, entre nous. …_

_Il y a aussi quelque chose que je dois te dire. Avant tout, sache que je ne t'ai jamais menti, quoique tu puisses penser de moi à la fin de ma lettre…_

_Je suis amoureuse d'un autre garçon. Voilà…c'est dit. Je ne pense pas que j'aie à te révéler de qui il s'agit, puisque tu le savais déjà. Au risque de paraître un peu étrange, je dois t'avouer que tu le savais avant moi, car comme je te l'ai mentionné, j'ai toujours été franche envers toi. Lorsque tu m'as demandé si je ressentais quelque chose pour lui, je t'ai répondu que non, que c'était juste un ami. Je t'assure que je le croyais vraiment mais, maintenant, je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Je l'aime depuis la première année, en fait. Et ça m'a pris cinq ans pour m'en rendre compte. …_

_J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop (dans le cas contraire, je comprendrais parfaitement). J'aime bien recevoir des lettres de toi et je souhaite que celle que je viens de recevoir ne sera pas la dernière._

_Je t'embrasse, (_NDA_ : petite rature d'Hermione ici)_

_Amitiés, Hermione_

_p.s : Tu sais maintenant pourquoi je ne peux pas accepter ton invitation, et avec qui j'ai envie de passer le reste de mes vacances de Noël…_

_Enfin, je dois assumer mes sentiments, maintenant qu'ils sont avoués. Même si je suis sûre qu'ils ne sont pas réciproques (nous sommes bien trop différents et il a d'autres préoccupations en ce moment). Tu crois qu'il m'aime aussi? Bref, je ne t'embêterai pas plus avec ça…mais sache que j'aimerais beaucoup te rendre visite en Bulgarie un de ces jours (l'histoire de la sorcellerie Bulgare est passionnante!) si tu le veux bien._

-QUOI? s'exclama Ron si fortement que Harry failli tomber de son fauteuil.

-Calme-toi, dit Harry d'un ton bourru en se recalant dans son fauteuil. Tu l'avais déjà lue, non?

-En fait, j'ai dû arrêter ma lecture à « _une relation autre que l'amitié ne mènera jamais à rien, entre nous_ ». Hermione a arraché la chronique avant que je lise le reste.

-C'est compréhensible, dit Harry en souriant.

D'un coup de baguette, Ron envoya le magazine dans le bac à papiers.

-Eh! s'exclama Harry. Et la lettre de Krum?

-Je me fiche de ce que peut bien avoir répondu cet imbécile, marmonna Ron.

Harry regarda son ami de travers, sans comprendre sa soudaine saute d'humeur. Ron détenait la preuve qu'Hermione était amoureuse de lui, pourquoi n'était-il pas content?

-Tu le savais, pas vrai? dit Ron en se retournant si brusquement vers Harry que celui-ci craignit qu'il ne se casse le cou.

-C'est assez inattendu, avec toutes vos disputes, mais maintenant que tu m'en parles…

-Arrête ton cirque, dit Ron d'un ton sec. Il y a quelque chose entre Hermione et toi, et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé!

Pris de court, Harry ouvrit puis referma la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

-Quoi? dit-il enfin, incrédule. M…moi?

-Harry, tu fais l'imbécile pour te moquer de moi ou tu es sérieux? C'est à TOI que Krum a demandé s'il y avait quelque chose avec Hermione. C'est avec TOI qu'elle s'entend le mieux! Krum avait dit qu'elle parlait beaucoup de toi, non? Et avec qui elle se dispute le plus souvent? Pas avec TOI, bien entendu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait d'autre aussi? dit Ron en faisant mine de réfléchir. Ah oui! « Il a d'autres préoccupations »…qui donc est plus préoccupé que le _célèbre_ Harry Potter en ce moment?

Harry sentit la colère le gagner, alors que Ron appuyait sur le mot _célèbre_ d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

-Pourquoi elle déteste Lyra Fox, selon toi? continua Ron. Tu as passé la moitié l'été avec cette fille et tu as passé l'autre moitié à nous parler d'elle au Terrier! ajouta-t-il sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre. Elle est jalouse!

-Tu dis n'importe quoi! explosa Harry. Très bien, je vais te répéter ce que j'ai dit à Viktor Krum en quatrième année : Hermione et moi sommes _amis_. Hermione n'aime pas Lyra parce que…parce qu'elle a donné un coup de pied à Pattenrond!

-Comme tu es naïf! dit Ron avec un petit rire qui sonnait faux. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle attache de l'importance à ce que pense ce stupide chat?

Sans laisser la chance à Harry de prononcer le moindre mot, Ron s'acharnait à détailler chaque moment, depuis la première année, qui selon lui constituait la preuve irréfutable qu'Hermione avait un faible pour Harry.

-C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI? s'égosilla Harry alors que Ron racontait avec amertume la fois où Hermione avait beurré sa tartine en deuxième année.

Stupéfait, Ron resta bouche bée, tandis qu'Harry reprenait son souffle.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? dit Harry d'un ton furieux. Où vois-tu mon nom dans cette lettre? Et puis _même_ si c'était vrai…qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire à toi? Tu es jaloux? Tu l'aimes? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le lui dire au lieu de m'embêter?

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates. Il ne répondit rien et Harry se calma.

-Écoute, reprit-il d'un ton normal. On pourrait bien en parler toute la nuit, on ne sera pas plus avancés que maintenant. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui peut nous dire de quel garçon il s'agit et c'est Hermione. Si tu veux tant le savoir, tu n'as qu'à lui demander demain.

-Hum, dit enfin Ron.

-Mais, si tu veux mon avis, Hermione parle de toi dans sa lettre, assura Harry.

-Hum, répéta Ron, d'un air pas du tout convaincu. Tout de même, elle n'a jamais beurré ma tartine, à moi!

Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, mais Ron eut un sourire en coin. Même s'il pensait sans doute ce qu'il disait, il plaisantait.

Exténués par cette journée, les deux garçons montèrent au dortoir et ne reparlèrent plus de la lettre…du moins, pas ce soir-la.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	11. La nouvelle équipe

Je suis seeeeeeeeule au monde…Ooooohhhh seule au moooooonde!

Bon je ne suis pas la fan la plus dévouée de Corneille, mais y a des jours où je comprends son désarroi…

(J'veux des revieeeewwss bon!!!) Bouhouhou!

**EDIT 22/03/07 : Hihi... j'ai failli effacer ces trois lignes, en faisant ma MaJ, mais je trouvais ça trop drôle! Oui je sais, ça ne m'en prend pas beaucoup pour rigoler!!**

**Bref... bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 10: La nouvelle équipe**

Tranquillement, la tiédeur du mois de septembre céda à la fraîcheur de l'automne. Le feuillage des arbres du parc changea de couleur, si bien que la Forêt Interdite sembla avoir prit feu. Le mois d'octobre arriva, annonçant le début de la saison de Quidditch tant attendue.

Ce matin-là, Harry et Ron prenaient leur petit-déjeuner à la Grande Salle, encore tout endormis. Hermione s'était levée avant eux et s'était hâtée de s'éclipser – à la bibliothèque, sans doute. Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'Harry et Ron avaient lu sa lettre dans les Chroniques de Luna, elle était si mal à l'aise qu'elle faisait son possible pour les éviter. Chaque fois que Ron tentait de l'interroger au sujet du contenu de la lettre, Hermione refusait catégoriquement d'en parler, si bien que Ron abandonna et n'en reparla plus. Du moins, il n'en reparla plus à Hermione.

-C'est franchement ridicule, cette histoire, dit Ron en renversant un peu de lait sur la table. Tout ça pour une stupide lettre, non mais, comme si ça nous importait vraiment, ce qu'elle a voulu dire là-dedans!

-Ron…

-De toute façon, je sais déjà ce qu'elle a voulu dire. Elle me prend pour un imbécile ou quoi? Pourquoi elle ne veut pas avouer ce qu'on sait tous depuis longtemps?

-Ron!

-Oh, et puis je m'en fiche! Elle peut bien disparaître tous les matins, qu'est-ce que ça fait? Le seul inconvénient, c'est que tu devras beurrer tes tartines tout seul, mon vieux!

-RON! cria Harry.

-Quoi? dit Ron, surpris par le ton de son ami. Tu n'es pas obligé de crier comme ça. Et puis, comme je disais…

-Vas-tu te taire? Hermione est juste derrière toi…

Ron fit aussi volte-face, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Hermione, qui affichait un air franchement contrarié. En fronçant les sourcils, elle se pencha, saisit une tartine dans l'assiette de Ron et l'enduisit de marmelade.

-Voilààà, dit-elle en déposant la tartine beurrée dans l'assiette de Ron, dont le teint avait viré au rouge brique. Tu es content, maintenant?

Ron marmonna quelque chose que, visiblement, il était le seul à comprendre.

-Harry, dit Hermione en se retournant vers lui et en ignorant ostensiblement Ron, le professeur McGonagall m'a chargée de te dire qu'elle t'attendait à son bureau immédiatement.

-À cette heure? Mais pourquoi? demanda Harry, étonné.

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Je vais venir avec toi, je dois arrêter à la bibliothèque en passant.

-C'est ça, laissez-moi tout seul, marmonna Ron d'une voix à peine audible.

-Bah, dit Hermione, le seul inconvénient, c'est que tu devras beurrer tes tartines tout seul, mon vieux.

Ron ouvrit la bouche et la regarda, estomaquée. Hermione sourit sournoisement, ce qui rappela désagréablement Malefoy, et Harry dut faire de gros efforts pour ne pas rire.

-Tu viens, Harry? dit Hermione en le prenant par le bras. Le professeur McGonagall a dit _immédiatement_.

ø

øøøø

ø

Lyra s'enroula dans une serviette et sortit de la douche. Elle était toujours la seule à faire sa toilette à cette heure, aussi fut-elle étonnée lorsqu'elle vit Pansy Parkinson, en train de se sécher les cheveux à l'aide de sa baguette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Lyra en s'approchant du grand miroir devant lequel Pansy était prostrée.

-Ça ne se voit pas? répliqua sèchement Pansy.

Le faible jet de chaleur qui sortait de la baguette ébouriffait ses cheveux plus qu'il ne les séchait.

-Ça irait beaucoup mieux avec un séchoir, commenta Lyra en sortant sa brosse à dent.

-Un quoi? demanda Pansy – et c'est alors que Lyra apprit que le séchoir à cheveux n'était utilisé que par les Moldus.

Lyra ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et finit de se laver les dents sans aucune autre intervention de la part de Pansy. Puis elle sortit son peigne et, après avoir défait les nœuds de ses cheveux humides, elle y passa négligemment la main. Pansy ouvrit alors grand les yeux et laissa tomber sa baguette.

-Tu en fais, une drôle de tête! s'exclama Lyra en regardant Pansy de travers. Est-ce que tu vas bien?

-Co…comment tu as fait ça? balbutia Pansy, l'ait ahuri.

-Fait quoi? dit distraitement Lyra en replaçant ses longs cheveux soyeux.

Soyeux? Perplexe, Lyra tâtonna ses cheveux pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient complètement secs. Comment était-ce possible? Il y avait à peine une minute, ils étaient trempés!

-Wow! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment j'ai fait ça?

-Tu as simplement passé ta main dans tes cheveux et…il faut absolument que tu me donnes ton truc! dit Pansy d'un ton surexcité.

Lyra ne l'écoutait plus. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait de la magie sans s'en rendre compte, comme ça. Même que cela arrivait plus fréquemment, depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard. Peut-être que de faire de la magie sans baguette lui serait bénéfique, finalement. Il n'y avait qu'à voir Pansy et sa piètre tentative pour se sécher les cheveux! Lyra sourit. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle maîtrise sa magie!

Les paroles de McGonagall lui revinrent en tête. Se concentrer sur ce qu'elle voulait faire…

-Tu sais que tu me fais peur? dit soudain Pansy en la regardant d'un air pourtant impressionné.

Lyra se regarda dans le miroir. Elle exultait. Elle n'était plus enroulée dans une serviette, mais vêtue de sa robe noire. Un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, elle passa devant Pansy et sortit des toilettes.

ø

øøøø

ø

-Entrez, Potter, dit le professeur McGonagall après que Harry eut cogné à la porte de son bureau. 

Harry entra et s'assit sur le fauteuil faisant face à son professeur.

-Vous vouliez me voir? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, dit le professeur McGonagall en regardant vers la fenêtre. J'aurais voulu vous en parler l'année dernière, mais le professeur Dumbledore m'en a dissuadée. Il était d'avis que vous aviez suffisamment de responsabilités…et entre nous, il n'a pas tort…

Harry baissa les yeux et se plongea dans la contemplation des traces de boue sur ses chaussures.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit McGonagall, j'ai dû demander à Angelina Johnson. Et comme Miss Johnson a terminé ses études à Poudlard, il me fallait trouver quelqu'un pour la remplacer.

Harry releva soudainement la tête.

-Potter…voudriez-vous être le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor? dit McGonagall en se retournant vers lui.

Harry pensa alors à tout ce que ça impliquerait, de diriger une équipe de Quidditch : déterminer les dates d'entraînement, choisir les nouveaux membres, faire des discours avant les matchs…et cela le rendit tellement heureux qu'il fut incapable de répondre quelque chose.

-Bien sûr, je comprendrais très bien votre refus. Être capitaine est une lourde tâche que vous n'êtes pas forcé d'accepter, et…

-Refuser d'être capitaine de l'équipe? Il faudrait d'abord me couper les deux jambes! s'exclama Harry. Et encore : je serais capable d'attraper le Vif quand même!

-Voilà une réponse qui me plait, Potter, répondit McGonagall, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Je suis sûre que vous ferez un excellent capitaine. Tenez, ajouta-t-elle en lui donnant une grille où étaient écrits les noms des équipes, dans l'ordre où elles joueraient.

-Merci, répondit Harry, aux anges.

-Bien. Vous pouvez partir maintenant, je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en retard à vos cours.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'imagina déjà prévenir les autres d'un rendez-vous sur le terrain pour le recrutement de nouveaux joueurs et les nouvelles stratégies qu'il devra leur faire mettre en pratique.

-Oh, Potter! appela McGonagall alors que Harry avait la main sur la poignée.

-Oui, professeur?

-Tâchez de nous faire gagner la Coupe à nouveau.

-C'est une promesse, dit Harry en souriant.

Et il referma la porte derrière lui.

Au comble de la chance, Harry allait en histoire de la magie. Il passa donc tout le cours à rêvasser, un vieux bout de parchemin et une plume devant lui. Selon la grille que lui avait remise McGonagall, Gryffondor allait affronter d'abord Serpentard, alors que Serdaigle jouerait contre Poufsouffle. Les deux gagnants et les deux perdants disputeraient chacun un match par la suite, et les deux équipes vainqueurs joueraient en finale. Harry évalua la grille un moment puis la rangea dans la poche de sa robe. Le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard aurait lieu une semaine plus tard, le samedi.

-Harry! dit Ron d'une voix ennuyée. On se fait une partie de pendu?

-Pas maintenant, dit Harry en faisant un vague geste de la main.

Il lui restait à déterminer les postes vacants et les dates d'essais pour les nouveaux joueurs. Angelina et Alicia étant parties, il lui faudrait trouver deux poursuiveurs pour les remplacer. Ginny Weasley voulait bien jouer en poursuiveuse, elle l'avait dit l'an dernier, et Katie Bell était toujours là, donc il ne manquait qu'un seul poursuiveur. Les deux batteurs, ces maladroits de Kirke et Sloper, seraient sans doute pas mal avec un peu d'entraînement, pensa Harry en surlignant le mot « poursuiveur » et en mettant deux points d'interrogations à « batteurs ». Quant à l'attrapeur et au gardien, ça allait encore.

-Ron, tu veux toujours être gardien dans l'équipe? demanda Harry.

-Oui, pourquoi? demanda Ron en sortant de sa torpeur.

Le professeur Binns n'était pas plus intéressant qu'à l'habitude et Ron le fixait sans l'écouter, les yeux vitreux. Harry ne répondit pas et réfléchit. Il devait préparer des affiches pour annoncer qu'un poursuiveur était recherché et choisir une date. En songeant à la montagne de devoirs qui l'attendait, il décida de remettre cela à jeudi.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce que McGonagall te voulait, tout à l'heure? interrogea Ron.

-Eh bien…tu sais, Angelina Johnson n'est plus là et il fallait un nouveau capitaine. Alors le professeur McGonagall a…gentiment pensé à moi, acheva prudemment Harry qui ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle à Ron.

-Quoi? s'exclama bruyamment Ron.

Plusieurs élèves tournèrent la tête vers eux, dont Hermione d'un air courroucé, mais Binns continua son cours comme si rien ne l'avait perturbé.

-Je suis…, commença Harry.

-Capitaine! s'exclama à nouveau Ron. C'est génial!

Harry se sentit soudain soulagé. L'espace d'un moment, il avait cru que Ron le prenait mal.

-Alors tu vas choisir les nouveaux joueurs? Commander les entraînements? Faire des discours avant les matchs?

-Oui, dit Harry en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce que ça donne, jusqu'à maintenant? dit Ron d'un ton surexcité en se penchant pour voir ce que Harry avait écrit.

-Il nous faut un nouveau poursuiveur, dit Harry en montrant sa liste à Ron. Les essais seront jeudi soir. Alors sois là, ajouta-t-il en regardant Ron d'un air faussement sévère, sinon…

-Tu sais que faire le chef, ça ne te va pas? dit Ron en s'esclaffant.

-Continue comme ça et je te jette en dehors de l'équipe, dit Harry en riant.

ø

øøøø

ø

À la pause, Lyra s'exerça sur tout ce qu'elle voyait. Elle maîtrisait la magie de mieux en mieux et n'avait plus fait un seul excès de colère depuis l'avertissement de Severus. À l'extérieur, un tas de feuilles rougeâtres était amassé au pied d'un arbre. D'un seul regard, Lyra envoya les feuilles voltiger en l'air, telle une pluie écarlate.

-Pas mal, Fox.

Lyra fit volte-face. Drago Malefoy s'avança vers elle, les mains dans ses poches.

-Merci, dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ils restèrent là un moment, silencieux, jusqu'à ce que les feuilles fussent toutes proprement déposées sur le sol. Lyra se concentra un peu, puis elles se regroupèrent toutes aussitôt en amas. Drago la regarda faire avec intérêt.

-La saison de Quidditch va commencer, dit-il en regardant le ciel. Dans une semaine, on va jouer contre ces crétins de Gryffondor.

Le cœur de Lyra rata un bond.

-Ah…ah bon?

-Tu vas venir? demanda Drago.

-Bien sûr, assura Lyra. Dis…c'est Harry, le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, non?

-POTTER!? s'étrangla Drago.

-Tu ne le savais pas? s'étonna Lyra. C'était dans les Chroniques, ce matin.

-Je ne lis pas ces imbécillités, dit Drago en grimaçant de dégoût.

-Moi non plus. C'est Pansy qui m'a rapporté l'information.

-Potter…, répéta Drago en ourlant la lèvre de dégoût. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Comment ce balafré a-t-il pu devenir capitaine?

Lyra haussa les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que sa cicatrice a à voir là-dedans? dit-elle sèchement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends, toi? dit Drago sur le même ton.

-Rien, marmonna Lyra.

-Peu importe, dit Drago, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Capitaine ou pas, Potter va avoir toute une surprise.

Lyra ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais ça n'augurait rien de bon. Elle regarda Drago d'un air perplexe, mais il se contenta de ricaner bêtement et rentra à l'intérieur. Lyra haussa alors les épaules, jeta un œil à sa montre puis, après avoir regardé autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne la voyait, sortit son Retourneur de temps et le retourna une fois.

Elle se retrouva une heure plus tôt et voyait les élèves sortir pour la pause. Si elle faisait attention pour prendre les détours qu'il fallait, elle réussirait à se rendre en Divination sans encombres. Prudemment, elle entra dans le château et se cacha juste à temps derrière une armure. La Lyra du passé se dirigeait vers la sortie en compagnie de deux filles de Serpentard. La Lyra du présent attendit qu'elles soient sorties, puis elle s'engagea dans un couloir sombre en rasant les murs. Après de longues minutes, elle atteignit les escaliers menant à la tour et se retrouva bientôt devant l'échelle conduisant au cours de Divination. Lyra n'aimait pas trop le professeur Trelawney avec ses grands airs et n'aimait pas non plus se retrouver dans une classe de première année, mais elle voulait absolument suivre tous les cours qu'elle avait manqués afin de passer ses BUSE à la fin de l'année et de rattraper les élèves de sixième année. Cela représentait beaucoup de travail, mais Lyra ne supportait pas d'avoir cinq ans de retard sur les autres. Si seulement Dumbledore l'avait prévenue avant, elle n'en serait pas là!

-Salut Lyra! dit une voix derrière elle.

Mark Evans venait tout juste d'arriver. C'était le seul élève de première année à ne pas la regarder avec de gros yeux parce qu'elle avait seize ans et qu'elle faisait de la magie sans baguette.

-Salut Mark, le salua-t-elle avant de grimper l'échelle.

Mark la suivit et ils se retrouvèrent dans la petite pièce étouffante à la lumière tamisée du professeur Trelawney. La cloche sonna dès qu'ils eurent passé la trappe.

-Vous avez failli être en retard, dit une voix lourde derrière eux. Je l'avais vu.

Lyra sursauta. Trelawney était plutôt surprenante lorsqu'elle surgissait de nulle part, avec ses châles, ses bijoux et ses énormes lunettes. Mark la regarda d'un air moqueur et fila s'asseoir sur un petit pouf au fond de la pièce. Lyra s'installa à côté de lui.

-Tu savais qu'avant, la Divination n'était qu'en troisième année? lui dit Mark alors que Trelawney distribuait des plans d'astronomie.

-Ah oui?

-Ouais, ronchonna Mark. J'aurais préféré avoir cette vieille folle dans deux ans plutôt que maintenant.

-J'imagine que ça ne change rien. Maintenant ou dans deux ans, Trelawney ne verra pas mieux l'avenir.

Mark pouffa. Trelawney leur remis une carte d'astronomie en les regardant d'un air sévère.

-Aujourd'hui, dit-elle de sa voix mystérieuse, nous allons décrypter les messages que nous envoient les étoiles…

Mark bailla ostensiblement. Ennuyé, il sortit un parchemin et une plume, et se mit à écrire. Dès que Trelawney eut fini ses explications, Lyra scruta la carte d'astronomie en ne distinguant rien d'autre que des points, des lignes et des calculs incompréhensibles. Embêtée, elle donna un coup de coude à Mark, qui écrivait toujours.

-Eh! dit-il, vexé, en faisant une grosse tache d'encre sur son parchemin.

-À qui écris-tu comme ça? demanda Lyra en penchant la tête.

Mark enleva la lettre de son champ de vision.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, dit-il en la rangeant dans son sac.

-Bon, alors aide-moi à voir quelque chose sur ce machin.

Lyra tendit la carte au garçon, qui la prit en soupirant.

-Je vois, dit-il d'une voix lourde en imitant Trelawney, des lignes et des points qui changeront ta vie, mon enfant. Vous êtes née en avril, n'est-ce pas?

-Presque, mon cher. J'aurai seize ans en octobre.

-Je l'avais vu, dit Mark en secouant la tête.

Ils passèrent le reste du cours à dire des âneries. Trelawney venait rarement les voir, elle se préoccupait plutôt d'une fillette accoutrée comme elle et qui prenait de grands airs.

-Vous avez un don, ma petite, je le sens! s'écriait toujours Trelawney. Vous serez comme moi.

-C'est-à-dire une vieille folle avec des yeux de mouche, répliquait alors Mark tout bas.

Mais, étrangement, ce jour-là, Trelawney s'approcha de Lyra et Mark, alors que ce dernier expliquait à Lyra de quelle façon atroce elle allait mourir.

-Mais c'est affreux! s'exclama alors Trelawney en saisissant la carte.

-Quoi? sursauta Lyra.

-La mort, dit Trelawney d'un ton grave. Le firmament ne ment pas, un grand danger vous guète, jeune fille. Heureusement, selon le trajet d'Orion, je vois qu'un brave jeune homme va vous sauver, au détriment de sa propre vie…

-Et quoi encore! dit Mark en secouant la tête.

Il avait parlé tout bas, mais Trelawney l'avait entendu.

-Et vous, mon garçon! Oh!

-Quoi? Oh, je sais! En sortant du cours, je vais oublier de descendre l'échelle et me casser les deux jambes! dit Mark d'un ton sarcastique.

-Vous ferez de grandes choses, dit Trelawney en parcourant la carte de ses gros yeux globuleux, ignorant le sarcasme.

-Quand elle parlait de grandes choses, c'était sûrement la rédaction d'une carte complète sur le trajet des étoiles comme devoir! maugréa Mark en descendant l'échelle, une heure plus tard. Comme si on n'avait pas assez de l'astronomie!

-Peut-être que c'est toi qui va me sauver, ô brave jeune homme! dit Lyra d'un ton faussement passionné.

Mark secoua la tête en riant. Lyra se souvint soudain que la Lyra du passé surgirait dans ce couloir dans quelques minutes.

-Bon, eh bien je dois y aller! Salut!

Elle s'éclipsa avant que Mark ne pose la moindre question, tourna l'angle du couloir et rentra de plein fouet dans…Harry.

Sous le choc, les deux adolescents tombèrent à la renverse. Lyra se massa douloureusement le crâne en gémissant et Harry ramassa les affiches qu'il était en train d'épingler avant qu'elle ne lui rentre dedans en faisant tout tomber.

-Euh…désolée…, balbutia Lyra.

-Content de te voir, dit Harry en lui faisant un petit sourire en coin.

Lyra lui tendit deux épinglettes qui étaient tombées avec les affiches. Harry les prit, installa ses affiches et se recula pour voir l'effet.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Lyra.

-On a besoin d'un nouveau poursuiveur dans l'équipe, expliqua Harry. Dommage que tu sois à Serpentard, tu aurais pu postuler.

-Ne te moquerais-tu pas de moi, par hasard? demanda Lyra d'un ton faussement indigné.

-Moi? Jamais, dit Harry d'un ton moqueur.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis se regardèrent, n'ayant plus rien à dire. Un léger malaise s'installa.

-Bon, eh bien…on se voit samedi prochain.

-Ouais, dit Harry.

Puis Lyra se souvint qu'elle était chez les Serpentard et que c'était eux qu'elle devait encourager.

-Vous allez vous faire écraser! dit-elle.

-Ça reste à voir, dit Harry en souriant.

Il la regarda s'éloigner avant de partir aussi.

La nouvelle de sa nomination en tant que capitaine avait rapidement fait le tour du château, grâce aux Chroniques de Luna. Si Harry était ennuyé de son indiscrétion au début, maintenant il avait fini par s'y faire et s'en fichait. Visiblement, Luna ne l'avait pas écouté quand il avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir son nom dans les Chroniques. Ce matin, avant qu'il ne le sache lui-même, les lecteurs assidus des Chroniques avaient pu apercevoir les noms des capitaines avec leurs photos. Mais même s'il recevait des félicitations pour son poste de capitaine, Harry savait bien que ça n'enchantait pas tout le monde, en particulier les Serpentard. Montague, le capitaine de leur équipe, avait essayé de mettre une Bombabouse dans son sac, mais Harry l'avait pris sur le fait. Malefoy lui lançait des remarques acerbes dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, mais après six années d'insultes plus ou moins recherchées, Harry avait appris à ne pas relever.

Le jeudi soir, jour des essais pour leur nouveau poursuiveur, arriva enfin. L'annonce que Harry avait placée avait fait bon effet mais, à son grand déplaisir, il n'y avait pas que les Gryffondor qui s'étaient déplacés. Dans les tribunes, aux premières places, étaient assis un petit groupe de Serpentard, dont l'équipe de Quidditch au complet, ainsi que quelques filles. Lyra Fox fut la seule à ne pas lancer de remarques désobligeantes et lui fit même un petit signe de la main, que Harry lui rendit.

-Bon, dit-il en s'adressant aux élèves qui faisaient la file, un balai à la main. Votre rôle sera de faire passer le souafle dans un des buts sans que le gardien ne l'intercepte. Nos deux poursuiveuses vous feront quelques passes et les batteurs vous lanceront peut-être des cognards, alors faites attention. Vous aurez droit à trois essais chacun. Les critères d'évaluation sont les suivants : la connaissance du jeu, l'aisance sur le balai et, bien sûr, la capacité à faire des buts. Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous.

Sur ce, Harry enfourcha son balai et s'éleva, afin d'avoir une vue globale sur le jeu. Il prit le sifflet qui pendait à son cou et siffla le début des essais. Le premier à passer était un garçon de quatrième année qui se débrouillait pas mal, si ce n'était de son hésitation avant chaque tir, qui laissait le temps à Ron de se placer. Le deuxième était en troisième année et aurait pu être bon s'il n'avait pas heurté de plein fouet un cognard lancé par Andrew Kirke. Le troisième de la file passa son tour pour accompagner le pauvre garçon à l'infirmerie. Le reste des essais se déroula sans que Harry n'ait vu quiconque de réellement talentueux. Les Serpentard n'en manquaient pas une et Harry leur aurait volontiers lancé un sort de mutisme. Puis l'avant-dernière était une fille de sixième année que Harry était sûr d'avoir déjà vue. Elle réussit à éviter les cognards – de justesse, mais elle les évita quand même – et tira deux buts sur trois. C'était la meilleure jusqu'à maintenant. Puis, le dernier à passer était si minable qu'Harry ne chercha pas à savoir son nom. Il siffla la fin des essais et descendit rejoindre les membres de l'équipe.

-Alors, tu en penses quoi, Harry? demanda Ginny.

-La fille qui est passée avant-dernière, dit-il.

-Kimberly Thickey, annonça Ron en regardant derrière lui. Ouais, elle était pas mal.

-Bon, alors c'est réglé, dit Harry. Tout le monde est d'accord?

Ginny, Katie, Ron et Sloper acquiescèrent, tandis que Kirke hocha mollement la tête. Harry s'avança vers tous ceux qui s'étaient essayés et annonça qu'ils étaient tous très bons et que le choix avait été dur, mais qu'il n'avait retenu qu'un seul nom.

-Kimberly Thickey, dit-il, le prochain entraînement est samedi matin, alors sois à l'heure. Félicitations! Et merci à tous d'être venus.

Kimberly lança un cri de victoire tandis que les autres reprenaient le chemin du château, déçus.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	12. Le match des étoiles

Maintenant que l'équipe est constituée, voici... le match!!!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Le match des étoiles**

Le samedi suivant, Harry s'éveilla à l'aube, emballé à la perspective de son tout premier entraînement en tant que capitaine. Il revêtit sa robe, prit son Éclair de Feu et sortit sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller les autres. En descendant, il put apercevoir les élèves les plus matinaux, alignés devant l'étalage des Chroniques de Luna.

« Plus que deux mois! » pensa Harry, en espérant que la folie des Chroniques prenne fin le plus tôt possible.

-Harry! l'interpella une voix.

Kimberly était en tête de file, tout sourire, un gobelet de jus à la main.

-Je prends ça et j'arrive, dit-elle en désignant le rack vide où apparaîtraient bientôt les exemplaires du magazine.

-D'accord, répondit Harry.

Le froid glacial du matin lui picota les joues lorsqu'il se rendit au terrain de Quidditch. Il passa prendre le coffre contenant les balles, au vestiaire, puis regagna le terrain, où Ginny discutait avec Dean Thomas, venu assister à l'entraînement. Ron les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, l'air maussade, accompagné de Sloper et de Kirke, qui traînait du pied.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui? dit Ron en désignant Dean d'un coup de tête.

-Il vient nous regarder jouer, ça te gêne? répondit Ginny, plutôt sèchement.

-Pas du tout, dit Ron comme si rien n'était moins certain, tant que ça ne nuit pas à ta _concentration_.

-Ah, Ron, ne commence pas! fit Ginny, exaspérée. Tu me rappelles Percy.

Ron se raidit instantanément, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, avec l'arrivée de Katie Bell.

-La nouvelle poursuiveuse n'est pas là? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Non, dit Harry, elle attendait les Chroniques pour nous rejoindre.

-C'est étrange, dit Katie d'un air soupçonneux, les Chroniques étaient déjà prêtes quand je suis arrivée à la Grande Salle.

-Elle doit encore faire la file, suggéra Ginny.

-Impossible, elle était en tête quand je lui ai parlé, répondit Harry.

-En tout cas, je ne l'ai pas vue, dit Katie d'un ton songeur.

Kimberly Thickey leur aurait-elle fait faux bond?

-On l'attend cinq minutes et on commence, annonça Harry en jetant un œil à sa montre.

Mais ils n'eurent pas à attendre jusque là car, au bout de deux minutes, Kimberly apparut sur le terrain, la mine abattue.

-Ça va? demanda Harry.

-Hein? Oh, oui oui, fit-elle l'air absente.

-Alors on y va, dit Harry en libérant les balles sur le terrain.

L'entraînement frôla la catastrophe. Andrew Kirke adoptait un comportement plutôt curieux pour un batteur; il semblait avoir une peur bleue des cognards et s'en éloignait dès qu'il en voyait un approcher. Les rares fois où il essaya de les frapper, sa batte s'abattit dans le vide. Kimberly Thickey se contentait de voler en cercle autour de Katie et Ginny, ratait toutes les passes qu'elles lui faisaient et n'essaya même pas de les intercepter. Seul Ron se débrouillait comme à son habitude, empêchant les poursuiveuses de marquer à presque tous les coups. Harry n'avait pas lâcher le Vif d'or pour surveiller ses recrues et, jusque là, s'était retenu pour ne pas crier mais…

-STOP! hurla-t-il avant de siffler un temps d'arrêt.

Les six joueurs descendirent vers lui.

-Ça ne va pas du tout, dit-il en les regardant à tour de rôle. Le match est dans une semaine et, connaissant les Serpentard, ils ne vont rien faire pour nous ménager. Andrew, ton rôle est de faire dévier les cognards de leur trajectoire, pas de TE dévier de leur trajectoire! Kimberly, je sais que jouer dans une équipe est nouveau pour toi, mais je ne te demande pas de marquer à tous les coups…juste d'au moins faire l'effort d'essayer de marquer, OK? Tu te débrouillais très bien aux essais. Ginny, essaie d'être un peu plus précise dans tes tirs, sinon je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire, le poste de poursuiveuse te convient parfaitement. Les autres, continuez comme ça, c'est très bien. On reprend!

Ron enfourcha son balai et se retourna en levant le pouce. Harry sourit. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était aussi facile de donner des ordres.

Au fur et à mesure que s'écoulaient les minutes, il s'aperçut cependant que c'était beaucoup plus facile de donner les ordres que de les faire respecter.

-Non, non, non! dit-il en secouant la tête, après avoir sifflé à nouveau. Andrew, réponds-moi franchement : aimes-tu être batteur?

Kirke regarda sa batte sans répondre, l'air buté.

-Je sais que c'est le premier entraînement, mais on dirait vraiment que tu es là plus par force que par plaisir, dit Harry qui avait remarqué le manque d'enthousiasme du batteur.

Kirke leva alors les yeux vers lui et lui rendit sa batte.

-Tu sais quoi? dit-il. Tu as raison, Potter. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je viens faire ici parce que, franchement, être batteur ce n'est pas mon truc. Je suis un grand fan de Quidditch et je croyais que d'y jouer serait aussi distrayant que de regarder, mais c'est faux. J'abandonne. Bonne chance pour la semaine prochaine.

Et il s'éloigna sans demander son reste. Harry le regarda partir, bouche bée. Il sentit la colère le gagner : il n'aurait pas pu le dire avant? Trouver un remplaçant si tôt avant le match serait une perte de temps et un vrai suicide.

-Ce n'est pas vrai! dit rageusement Harry en jetant la batte par terre.

-Ne t'emballe pas, Harry, je crois que j'ai une solution.

Ginny le regarda, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Harry ne voyait vraiment pas quelle proposition pourrait l'avantager.

-Eh bien, je serais heureux de l'entendre, dit-il d'un ton hargneux.

Ginny siffla et fit un signe vers les tribunes. Dean Thomas accourut, perplexe.

-Harry, je te présente un garçon plutôt doué, qui joue au Quidditch en tant que batteur avec son grand frère depuis des années. Jusque là, il n'a joué que pour le plaisir, mais étant donné les circonstances…

Le regard de Dean passa de Ginny à Harry, puis s'éclaira.

-Je…je pourrais jouer dans l'équipe? demanda-t-il, à la fois incrédule et rayonnant.

-Ah non, alors! s'exclama Ron en jetant à Dean un regard noir.

-T'as une meilleure idée? soupira Ginny, excédée.

Harry sentit tous les regards se poser sur lui. Bien sûr, c'était à lui de prendre une décision. Le temps pressait et, comme l'avait fait remarqué Ginny, personne n'avait une meilleure idée à proposer…

-C'est d'accord, dit-il après mûre réflexion. Dean, tu es à l'essai. Demain à la même heure, je vous veux tous ici pour une autre pratique.

-Harry…tu n'es pas sérieux quand même, dit Ron, abasourdi.

-Je suis très sérieux, Ron. Je ne vois aucune autre solution et, comme visiblement toi non plus, je suis contrains de l'accepter. Bon, avec tout ça, il est déjà bientôt l'heure du lunch. Vous pouvez partir et n'oubliez pas, demain, même heure!

Ron le regarda avec une expression d'incrédulité mêlée de frustration. Il rejoignit les autres au vestiaire et Kimberly s'apprêta à faire de même d'un pas lent, mais Harry l'arrêta.

-Tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme, je me trompe? dit-il en tentant d'apercevoir ses yeux obstinément rivés au sol.

-Ça…ça ira mieux demain, dit Kimberly, au bord des larmes.

-Écoute, ce n'est pas grave, dit Harry, légèrement mal à l'aise.

La jeune fille leva enfin les yeux. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une voix brisée, avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Harry se retourna. Tous les autres étaient déjà partis. C'était la deuxième fois de sa vie qu'il se trouvait seul face à une fille en larmes.

-Ça arrive, tu sais, ça ne fait rien, dit maladroitement Harry en tentant de la rassurer. Tu étais sûrement nerveuse, c'était le premier entraînement…j'aurais dû être plus compréhensif.

-Non, dit Kimberly en reniflant, ce n'est pas ça.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors? interrogea Harry d'un ton prudent.

Kimberly pleura de plus belle et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Harry tenta de se rappeler les conseils d'Hermione.

« _Il suffisait d'être gentil avec elle. J'espère que tu l'as été?_ »

-Ça va aller, dit-il d'un ton qui sa voulait rassurant, en lui tapotant le dos.

« _Je lui ai…donné des petites tapes dans le dos. _»

« _J'imagine que ça aurait pu être pire_. »

Harry cessa aussitôt son geste, au souvenir de la conversation qu'il avait eu l'année précédente avec Hermione.

-Tu sais, dit-il gentiment à Kimberly, si tu me disais ce que tu as, je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

-C'est à cause de…Luna Lovegood, hoqueta Kimberly.

Elle sortit alors un exemplaire plié en quatre des Chroniques du jour et le tendit à Harry.

Harry n'eut aucun mal à trouver l'article qui avait tant bouleversé Kimberly, puisque le titre faisait la une.

**La honte de Kimberly Thickey**

_Le mois passé, les élèves de sixième année de Gryffondor ont pu assister au premier cours de défense contre les forces du Mal enseigné par Marius Snave, le nouveau professeur. Ayant visé plutôt haut, le professeur Snave avait au programme une créature plus que terrifiante. Le Lethifold, bête nocturne noire, plate et mouvante, semblable à une ombre, dévore tout être humain – généralement endormi – sur son passage sans laisser de traces. Mais, outre la surprise et la peur compréhensible de sa classe, Mr Snave a remarqué une réaction plutôt spéciale chez une élève : le dégoût. Le Lethifold semblait inspirer à Kimberly Thickey des souvenirs assez mauvais et Snave a vite compris ce qu'il en était en apprenant le nom complet de la jeune fille. Bon nombre de sorciers connaissent la malheureuse histoire des Thickey (Mr Newt Scamander, dit Norbert Dragonneau, s'est même servi de cette pitoyable anecdote pour illustrer sa description du Lethifold dans son livre _Les Animaux fantastiques_) mais la plupart d'entre vous l'ignorent encore. _

_Les victimes du Lethifold sont généralement difficiles à répertorier, puisque l'animal, après avoir quitté le lieu du crime, disparaît en ne laissant traces ni de lui ni de sa proie. Cependant, il est plus facile de répertorier les sorciers qui ont voulu faire _croire_ leur mort atroce par le Lethifold. L'auteur des _Animaux fantastiques_, Newt Scamander, décrit l'anecdote de façon suivante :_

_« _L'exemple le plus récent d'une telle duplicité remonte à 1973, année durant laquelle le sorcier Janus Thickey a disparu en ne laissant sur sa table de chevet qu'un mot hâtivement griffonné où l'on pouvait lire : _un Lethifold m'étouffe_. Convaincus, en voyant le lit vide et sans taches, que Janus avait bel et bien été dévoré par la créature, sa femme et ses enfants portèrent un deuil prolongé qui fut grossièrement interrompu lorsqu'on découvrit que Janus s'était en fait installé à huit kilomètres de là, sous le toit de la patronne du pub Le Dragon vert. »

_Une bien triste histoire pour Kimberly Thickey, son jeune frère et leur mère, qui vouent désormais une haine sans égale à Janus Thickey, le pourtant célèbre médicomage. Il n'y a pas à dire, cet homme a terni la réputation des Thickey par l'horreur de son acte, plongeant sa famille dans la honte de porter ce nom. Cette affirmation donne toutefois à la perplexité. De quoi Kimberly a-t-elle le plus honte? De son père et de ce qu'il a fait…ou de ce qu'elle est?_

_Dans ce cas, il y aurait de quoi se poser des questions. Ce n'est pas un crime que d'avoir honte des actions de notre famille, mais c'en est un que d'avoir honte d'en faire partie._

Harry acheva sa lecture et se sentit gagné par la colère. De quel droit Luna Lovegood publiait-elle des histoires aussi méchantes et personnelles sur les élèves? Puis il fut pris d'un doute soudain : la Luna qu'il avait connue était certes étrange, mais elle n'aurait jamais fait ça.

-Tout le monde va rire de moi, dit Kimberly d'une voix brisée en s'essuyant les yeux avec son mouchoir.

-Mais non, dit Harry, personne ne va rire de toi. Je vais vraiment parler à Luna pour que tout ça cesse. Ça n'a pas de sens de publier de telles horreurs!

-Je sais, dit Kimberly en replaçant une mèche brune frisottée derrière son oreille. Mais elle a raison. J'ai honte de ce que je suis.

-Tu ne devrais pas, dit Harry d'un ton apaisant.

Il ne savait pas trop comment il avait réussi à dire tout ça, mais Hermione serait fière de lui, sans aucun doute.

-Mais mon père…

-Oui, ce que ton père a fait est dégoûtant, je te l'accorde, dit Harry. Mais tu n'y es pour rien, reprit-il aussitôt en voyant la lèvre inférieure de Kimberly trembler. Écoute, je vais aller parler à Luna.

Il déchira les Chroniques en quatre et envoya les bouts de papier déchirés derrière son épaule.

-Te laisse pas abattre par tout ça, d'accord? dit-il avant de prendre la direction du château d'un pas résolu, avec la ferme intention de découvrir la vraie motivation de Luna Lovegood.

Il ne se retourna qu'une seule fois. Kimberly lui fit un faible sourire et Harry se sentit alors très fier de lui.

-Harry! cria-t-elle.

-Oui?

-Merci…

C'est alors que Kimberly prit un souafle dans le coffre, enfourcha son balai et fit un but magnifique. Il n'y avait ni gardien, ni cognards, ni adversaires, mais Harry sourit de bon cœur et leva le pouce à l'intention de la nouvelle poursuiveuse. Puis il se retourna et continua son chemin. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver Luna Lovegood car, dès qu'il mit les pieds dans la Grande Salle, il la vit. Assise à la table des Serdaigle, elle tripotait son collier d'un air rêveur. Harry remarqua qu'elle avait ajouté deux pièces de monnaie entre les bouchons de Bièraubeurre, le résultat étant d'autant plus ridicule.

-Bonjour Luna, dit-il froidement avant de s'asseoir face à elle.

-Tiens, bonjour Harry, répondit-elle sans le regarder.

-Il faut que je…

-Je sais pourquoi tu es venu, l'interrompit Luna en lâchant son collier et en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu crois que je fais ça pour m'amuser.

Elle se pencha alors vers lui, par-dessus la table.

-Mais tu as tout faux, dit-elle en chuchotant presque, sur un ton de conspiratrice. En fait, je fais cela pour les aider.

Luna se rassit et esquissa un petit sourire. Harry la fixa, bouche bée.

-Les aider? dit-il d'un ton incrédule. Les aider! Oui, bien sûr. Tu vas aider Kimberly en apprenant à tout le monde la tromperie de son père! Tu vas aider Hermione en publiant ses correspondances personnelles, d'ailleurs elle t'a elle-même témoigné sa gratitude l'autre jour. En leur nom à tous, je te remercie de mettre les gens dans l'embarras, Luna. C'est vraiment chic de ta part.

Harry avait débité toute sa tirade d'un trait, la voix pleine d'amertume. Luna le regardait toujours de ses yeux exorbités, ne semblant éprouver ni honte ni regrets.

-Un jour tu comprendras, dit-elle simplement.

-Non j'en doute, dit sèchement Harry.

-Lyra Fox te plaît bien, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle après un moment.

-Quoi? fit Harry, surpris par la question.

-Tu n'as pas à me l'avouer à moi, reprit Luna en jouant machinalement avec son collier, mais tu dois te l'avouer à toi.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui parlait de Lyra maintenant. Lui qui était venu d'un pas assuré pour mettre les choses au clair avec Luna et ses Chroniques, il était complètement pantois à présent.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? dit-il enfin en désignant les pièces de monnaie.

-Ce sont des terces, répondit Luna d'une voix mystérieuse. Mais ils sont spéciaux. Regarde, celui-là est fondu sur le côté, et l'autre est en bronze. Ils me portent chance. Ils ont un grand impact sur les Ronflaks Cornus.

Harry hocha mollement la tête, l'air ailleurs. Il repensait à tout ce qu'il y avait eu dans les Chroniques jusqu'à maintenant et à la question que Luna lui avait posée.

Luna sembla s'apercevoir du manque d'intérêt du garçon au sujet des Ronflaks.

-Harry Potter, je vais te confier quelque chose, reprit-elle de son ton conspirateur.

-Vas-y…, dit Harry, intrigué.

-Il y a des secrets que tu n'oses pas révéler parce qu'ils t'appartiennent. Mais il y en a d'autres que tu ne révèles pas et qui ne t'appartiennent pas, parce que tu ne les as pas avoués. C'est cela qui figure dans mes Chroniques.

-Pourquoi? dit Harry, qui n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

-Pour aider, répondit Luna avec un sourire satisfait. Tu vois les gens tempêter et pleurer, alors tu crois que ce que je fais est mal. Mais un jour, tu comprendras, répéta-t-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se leva.

-Excuse-moi, mais j'ai du travail.

-Luna! insista Harry.

-Quoi?

-Comment tu fais…pour savoir tout ça? demanda-t-il, désemparé.

Luna fit un geste désinvolte par-dessus son épaule.

-On en parlera plus tard. Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant. En attendant, je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner. Sois franc avec toi-même, et je n'en ferai pas une affaire publique.

Et elle le planta là, encore plus dérouté qu'il ne l'était avant de venir lui parler. Éberlué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Harry regagna la salle commune sans porter attention à Ron et Hermione, qui travaillaient chacun sur une table différente.

ø

øøø

ø

Le lendemain, Harry s'éveilla à nouveau à l'aurore pour un autre entraînement de Quidditch. Il fut heureux de constater que Kimberly allait beaucoup mieux et qu'elle s'entendait bien avec les autres poursuiveuses. Dean Thomas se révéla être un batteur plutôt talentueux et Harry n'aurait pas pu espérer meilleur entraînement. Puisque tout allait bien, il sortit le Vif d'or et s'entraîna un peu, heureux de la sensation d'euphorie qui s'emparait de lui quand il volait sur son Éclair de Feu.

-Tout est parfait, dit-il en mettant pied à terre, à la fin de la pratique. Jouez comme ça au match, et ce sera la victoire assurée!

Les six autres joueurs répondirent avec enthousiasme à cette affirmation.

Avec les Focifères qui grandissaient de jour en jour – ils étaient maintenant de la taille d'une poire –, la surcharge de travail dont les professeurs l'affublait et les cours toujours aussi stupéfiants de Snave, Harry ne vit pas la semaine passer. Le samedi matin, jour du match, arriva avec une rapidité désarmante et Harry s'éveilla avec un trac sans pareil au ventre. Et si tout allait mal? Et si les Serpentard leur faisaient vivre une défaite magistrale? Harry n'avait jamais été capitaine. Peut-être que ce n'était pas sa branche, après tout…

-Alors, capitaine, que disent les conditions météo? demanda Ron d'une voix pâteuse en repoussant les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

Les conditions météo! Il n'avait même pas pensé à regarder le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur! Décidément, il était un très mauvais capitaine.

-Harry? fit Ron d'un ton inquiet. Est-ce que ça va? Tu as le teint pâle, tout à coup.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Harry avec un sourire crispé. Je suis juste un peu nerveux, c'est tout.

-Ah, ça! dit Ron en faisant un geste désinvolte de la main. C'est normal. Ça ira mieux après le petit-déjeuner.

-Mm, marmonna Harry en enfilant sa robe.

Ils descendirent tous deux à la Grande Salle et se firent acclamer à grands bruits par la table des Gryffondor. Quelques Serpentard, dont bien sûr Malefoy, les huèrent.

Dean était déjà là, en compagnie de Ginny et de Kimberly. Il fit de grands gestes à l'adresse de Harry.

-Eh, Harry! C'est le grand jour, aujourd'hui. On va les écraser! dit-il d'un ton enjoué en frappant la table de son poing.

Son enthousiasme fit projeter une tartine sur la robe propre de Ginny.

-Ah, mais vous en avez vraiment contre moi, avec vos projectiles alimentaires! se fâcha-t-elle.

Dean la regarda d'un air interrogateur partir vers le dortoir pour se changer.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? demanda-t-il, déconcerté.

-Ça va lui passer, dit Ron d'un ton vague en se servant un verre de jus de fruits.

Harry ne desserra pas les dents de tout le repas. Ça ne lui servait à rien de manger, tout ce qu'il avalerait allait assurément ressortir. Harry s'imagina malade en plein match et Malefoy qui en profiterait aussitôt pour s'emparer du Vif d'or. Son estomac se serra à cette pensée.

Puis, le moment fatidique arriva. En soupirant, Harry fit signe à ses six coéquipiers de le suivre au vestiaire.

-Bon, euh…eh bien, commença-t-il lorsque fut venu le moment de prononcer un discours. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire…

-On va les écraser! cria à nouveau Dean.

-Oui, c'est ça, Dean. Jouez comme vous l'avez fait aux entraînements et tout ira bien.

-Eh, Harry! dit Kimberly en se levant. Ça va aller.

-Bien sûr, dit Harry en prenant un peu d'assurance. Qui sont les meilleurs?

-Les Gryffondor! dirent les autres en chœur.

-Et qui c'est qui va servir aux Serpentard la défaite de leur vie? cria Harry en souriant, cette fois.

-LES GRYFFONDOR! hurlèrent les six joueurs, Dean un peu plus fort que les autres.

Avec un grand sourire, Harry enfourcha son balai et ils entrèrent tous sur le terrain de Quidditch, sous les acclamations de la foule aux tribunes.

-Et voici l'équipe de Gryffondor, dirigée cette année par Harry Potter! annonça la voix enjouée du commentateur. À sa suite il y a le gardien « Weasley-notre-roi », les deux batteurs Sloper et Thomas et les trois poursuiveuses : Katie Bell, Kimberly Thickey et Ginny Weasley.

Les sept joueurs se positionnèrent sur le terrain. Harry se retourna pour voir qui allait commenter cette année, après le départ de Lee Jordan. Il vit avec stupeur que c'était Neville.

-Et maintenant…les Serpentard, dit Neville d'une voix morne. Montague, Warrington, Pucey, Malefoy, Bletchley, Crabbe et Goyle. Madame Bibine s'avance maintenant sur le terrain…

Montague se plaça face à Harry et lui adressa un sourire amical beaucoup trop faux pour être vrai. Harry haussa les sourcils. Madame Bibine ordonna que les deux capitaines se serrent la main avant le début du match. Mais, plutôt que d'essayer de lui écraser les doigts, Montague serra calmement la main de Harry, le visage impassible. C'était assez anormal pour qu'il y ait tout lieu de s'inquiéter, Harry en était sûr. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le rictus de Malefoy pour savoir que ce match ne serait pas de tout repos.

Puis Madame Bibine siffla et le match commença. Harry s'éleva en même temps que les autres et survola le stade en surveillant le jeu d'un œil et le terrain de l'autre, aux aguets. Malefoy le suivit et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

-Pas trop nerveux, _capitaine_ Potter? cracha Malefoy d'une voix méprisante.

Harry n'aimait pas la façon dont Malefoy avait appuyé sur le mot « capitaine ».

-Pas du tout. Et toi, Malefoy, tu n'es pas trop déçu de ne pas être capitaine de ton équipe? Ah, c'est vrai, ton père est à Azkaban maintenant, il ne peut donc pas payer Rogue pour te faire élire capitaine. C'est dommage, je sais que tu meures d'envie de me serrer la main!

Brusquement, Malefoy fondit sur lui, le visage rouge de colère. Harry prit de l'altitude juste à temps pour l'éviter.

-Potter, je t'aurai! siffla Malefoy, hors de lui.

Harry vola alors vers l'autre côté du stade, Malefoy à ses trousses. Il possédait maintenant un Nimbus 2005, mais ça n'égalait pas encore l'Éclair de Feu de Harry, qui parvint à insérer une légère distance entre lui et son ennemi.

-Thickey réussi à éviter un Cognard de Goyle, sème Pucey, elle tire et…elle marque! s'exclama Neville d'une voix qui sembla lointaine à Harry. Le score est maintenant de soixante à vingt pour Gryffondor! Mais…on dirait bien que les deux attrapeurs s'amusent un peu en attendant le Vif d'Or! Ça suffit, les gars, revenez au jeu, maintenant!

Mais Malefoy ne décoléra pas et s'acharna à poursuivre Harry, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à s'esquiver.

-Dégage, Malefoy!

-Non, tu vas retirer ce que tu as dit! cria Malefoy d'un ton menaçant.

-Plutôt mourir, dit Harry d'un ton mauvais.

-C'est effectivement ce qui va arriver quand je t'aurai attrapé, espèce de vaurien!

Dans les tribunes, Lyra était assise entre Pansy et une fille de Serpentard, Malicia, qui tenaient toutes les deux une énorme banderole où scintillait le nom de Malefoy en grandes lettres.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? demanda Lyra en voyant Drago poursuivre Harry.

-Il va sans doute donner à Potter ce qu'il mérite, ricana Pansy.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre ne va pouvoir attraper le Vif d'Or comme ça, fit remarquer Lyra.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Drago va trouver un moyen, dit sournoisement Malicia.

Loin d'être rassurée par cette phrase, Lyra reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait sur le terrain. Drago avait réussi à attraper le manche de l'Éclair de Feu et le secouait comme un prunier. Harry réussit à se dégager en l'injuriant fortement.

-Warrington marque, annonça le commentateur d'une voix plate. Le score en est présentement de soixante-dix à soixante pour Gryffondor.

Harry essaya par tous les moyens de semer Malefoy, mais les feintes et les piqués ne le firent pas lâcher prise.

-Besoin d'aide, Harry? dit soudain Jack Sloper en surgissant près de lui.

-Non, concentre-toi sur le jeu, je m'occupe de ce crétin, dit sèchement Harry.

Mais Jack ignora sa réponse et envoya d'un violent coup de batte un Cognard en direction de Malefoy. Le Cognard frappa le manche du Nimbus 2005 et le fit virer à l'envers. Malefoy fut déstabilisé mais se ressaisit à temps.

-Les deux équipes sont à égalité avec quatre-vingt points chacune! s'exclama soudain Neville, alors que les Gryffondor huèrent.

Montague venait de marquer. Il fit un signe en direction de Malefoy, qui laissa enfin tomber l'idée d'attraper Harry pour le jeter en bas de son balai. Les deux Serpentard se sourirent malicieusement et Malefoy s'éloigna. Harry profita de ce contretemps pour rechercher le Vif d'Or, mais il ne le vit pas. Ce match commençait à être franchement éreintant!

-Montague et Malefoy semblent abandonner momentanément le jeu pour s'affairer autour du bas des buts adverses, dit Neville. Pendant ce temps, le jeu continue. Katie Bell fait une passe magnifique à Ginny Weasley qui s'avance vers les buts et…se fait enlever le Souafle par Warrington. Merde! Oh, désolé professeur.

Pansy et Malicia ricanèrent en voyant Malefoy et Montague à basse altitude, près des buts des Gryffondor.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle? demanda Lyra, se sentant mise de côté.

-Oh, tu verras, répondit Malicia en souriant.

-Notre roi va avoir une drôle de surprise, dit Pansy d'un ton mystérieux.

Lyra se retint à grand-peine de la gifler. « Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler! » se dit-elle mentalement, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Pansy recevoir la raclée de sa vie.

Harry commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer, à survoler le stade sans aucun signe du Vif d'Or. Pour s'amuser un peu, il descendit en piqué près de Malefoy, sous les exclamations des Gryffondor dans les tribunes, et lorsqu'il fut sûr que ce dernier l'avait suivi, redressa le manche de son Éclair de Feu et remonta en flèche. Cependant, Malefoy ne sembla pas fâché de s'être fait avoir par une feinte de Wronski. Harry ne s'en soucia pas longtemps car…

-Warrington s'empare du Souafle et marque! Pucey reprend le Souafle, tire et marque! Pucey fait une passe à Montague, qui marque et…ouf! Mais que fait donc « Weasley-notre-roi » ?

Ron, le teint blême et l'air horrifié, s'était éloigné à plusieurs mètres des buts.

-RON! QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND? s'égosilla Harry en descendant vers lui.

-L…là…s…sur les buts! bégaya Ron en s'éloignant un peu plus.

-Quoi?

Harry s'approcha des buts et comprit alors ce qui terrorisait tant Ron. Des araignées grosses comme un poing grimpaient le long des poteaux. Trois d'entre elles étaient déjà entre les anneaux, mais en baissant la tête, Harry put voir qu'une centaine d'autres montaient sur les buts, avec leurs longues pattes velues. Pendant ce temps, les trois poursuiveurs marquaient but après but, accumulant les points. Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle riaient à s'en briser les côtes.

Pansy et Malicia riaient en tapant sur le banc. Elles avaient lâché la banderole, qui glissa sous les tribunes.

-Qu'est-ce que…, commença Lyra.

Elle arracha les jumelles qui pendaient au cou de Malicia et regarda dedans, en direction des buts adverses.

-Des araignées? fit-elle, incrédule.

Pansy rit encore plus fort et essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.

-Drago…ha! ha!...il est génial! dit-elle, secouée d'un fou rire.

-Pas du tout! dit Lyra, choquée. Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Rhô, désolée, c'est vrai que tu aimes bien Potter et sa bande, toi! répliqua Pansy, ce qui fit rire Malicia de plus belle.

-Les Serpentard ne sont que des sales tricheurs! persifla Lyra.

Le sourire niais de Pansy s'évanouit.

-Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas encore, tu fais partie de cette maison, dit-elle sèchement.

-Oui, et je me demande bien pourquoi! répliqua Lyra sur le même ton.

Drago survola les tribunes à ce moment-là.

-Alors, comment trouvez-vous le spectacle? dit-il. L…là…s…sur les buts! fit-il en imitant l'air terrifié de Ron.

Les Serpentard s'esclaffèrent bruyamment en le félicitant.

-C'est ignoble! dit Lyra, coupant court à l'euphorie générale.

-Ignoble? répéta Drago, soudain déconcerté.

-Absolument! Fais disparaître ces bestioles immédiatement! ordonna Lyra.

-Voyons, Fox, tu es tombée sur la tête! Tu veux vraiment que j'annule le sort? dit Drago en perdant son air assuré.

-Attendrais-tu que je le fasse moi-même? dit-elle d'un ton mauvais en se levant.

Tous les Serpentard avaient les yeux rivés sur elle, à présent. Drago soupira.

-Trouble-fête, marmonna-t-il en volant en direction des buts de Gryffondor.

-Ça alors! s'exclama Pansy lorsqu'il fut parti.

-Quoi? fit abruptement Lyra.

-Tu sais que tu viens de donner un ordre à un Malefoy?

-Et alors?

-Et qu'il t'a obéi?

-Et alors? répéta Lyra.

-Alors Potter va avoir de la compétition! dit très sérieusement Malicia.

Elle jeta un regard à Pansy, puis elles se mirent à rire à nouveau, pliées en deux.

Le score en était de cent trente à quatre-vingt-dix pour les Serpentard, lorsque les poursuiveuses se décidèrent enfin à agir. Alors que Pucey faisait une passe à Warrington, Ginny l'intercepta et fit la passe à Katie. Surpris, les Serpentard la regardèrent se diriger vers les buts puis marquer. Bletchley, le gardien, réussit cependant à bloquer les tirs suivants.

Malefoy, qui était allé quémander les compliments dans les tribunes, revint vers les buts.

-Malefoy! Éloigne-toi de ces buts! ordonna Harry en se dirigeant vers lui.

-Pousse-toi, Potter, dit Malefoy en sortant sa baguette.

Harry allait l'empêcher de s'en servir lorsqu'il vit, à sa grande surprise, que Malefoy ne voulait pas faire apparaître d'autres araignées. Il prononça une formule du bout des lèvres, puis les araignées disparurent. Mais Harry ne resta pas stupéfié bien longtemps. Le Vif d'Or virevoltait près de la tête de Malefoy, qui était trop occupé à conjurer le sort des araignées pour s'en rendre compte.

Sans perdre une seconde, Harry fonça vers le Vif d'Or et, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, saisit la minuscule balle dorée et remonta en flèche, le poing en l'air.

-Et Harry attrape le Vif d'Or sous le nez de Malefoy! s'exclama Neville, tandis que les Gryffondor hurlaient de joie. Bien fait, espèce de sale tricheur! Vous…vous êtes d'accord, n'est-ce pas professeur? demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée en se tournant vers le professeur McGonagall en quête de son approbation.

Harry soupira de contentement, alors que ses coéquipiers poussaient des cris de victoire. Il n'était pas un si mauvais capitaine, finalement.

Les Serpentard huèrent, mécontents. Lyra fut la seule à se lever et à applaudir, un grand sourire aux lèvres. En grognant, Pansy et Malicia la prirent chacune par une main et la forcèrent à se rasseoir.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	13. Le cauchemar de Mark Evans

Wiiiiiihhh!! Une review! XD

Merci **Tigrou19**!! Des petites fautes? Eh merde, où ça?! Et pour Luna bah, moi j'ai décidé que quand ça frappe, ça frappe!

C'est gentil d'avoir lu et donné ton avis, alors voici, juste pour toi, la suite!

**EDIT 23/03/07: J'ai encore résisté à la tentation d'enlever ces vieilles lignes... je te les laisse, juste pour toi, Tigrou! XD Tu ne viendras pas dire après ça qu'Adorabelle n'est pas gentille avec toi hihi**

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Le cauchemar de Mark Evans**

Une grande fête fut donnée en l'honneur de leur victoire, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, le jour où ils gagnèrent le match. Puis, voyant tout le travail scolaire qui l'attendait, Harry se permit d'espacer les prochains entraînements de Quidditch, puisque leur prochain match ne serait pas avant la fin de novembre.

Selon son plan, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle allaient s'affronter le 30 octobre, déterminant qui jouerait contre les Gryffondor en demi-finale. Harry était presque certain que ce serait les Serdaigle qui gagneraient, donc les deux équipes perdantes, Serpentard et Poufsouffle, disputeraient leur match le 5 novembre. Puis, une de ces deux équipes courrait la chance d'aller en finale, avec les vainqueurs du match Gryffondor-Serdaigle, le 28 novembre. Le mieux était d'espérer que Harry et son équipe se rendent en finale avec Poufsouffle, à la fin de l'année, ce qui serait donc la victoire assurée pour Gryffondor. Bien sûr, tout ce plan était selon Harry, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Il faudrait qu'il assiste à tous les matches, pour évaluer les joueurs des autres équipes et déterminer les niveaux d'entraînement. C'était ça, la vie de capitaine!

Le mois d'octobre débuta normalement, sans qu'un évènement majeur ne vienne perturber le train-train quotidien. Harry trouvait son année scolaire plutôt calme, comparativement aux années précédentes, et c'était bizarre. Sa cicatrice lui faisait encore mal, mais sans plus. Il avait fini par s'y habituer. Un soir, cependant, alors qu'il finissait son devoir d'astronomie en baillant continuellement, gagné par la fatigue, il s'assoupit.

C'était étrange.

Il était dans un endroit sombre et clos, où il n'était jamais allé. Une grande pièce rectangulaire. Harry crut d'abord qu'il était seul, mais soudain, une vingtaine de têtes émergèrent de l'ombre. Puis trente, puis quarante, puis cinquante…une centaine de silhouettes étaient maintenant alignées devant lui! Toutes revêtues de capes, le visage blême, les yeux noirs et brillants. Mais Harry n'avait pas peur, au contraire. Il était venu pour eux, pour leur parler. Une femme s'avança vers lui, sa cape lui cachant le visage.

-Que faites-vous ici et qu'attendez-vous de nous? demanda-t-elle.

La voix de la femme était familière à Harry, mais il ne la reconnut pas.

-Si je suis venu vous rendre visite, c'est pour vous proposer un marché, dit Harry d'une voix glaciale et faussement passive.

-Quel genre de marché? demanda posément la femme, sur ses gardes.

-Je souhaiterais votre appui, dit Harry.

-Si vous voulez parler de la guerre, le refus est définitif, dit catégoriquement la femme. Nous ne souhaitons pas y prendre part, ni nous allier à quelconque parti que ce soit.

-Il ne s'agit pas là de la guerre, mais de faire valoir vos droits, répondit Harry, diplomate. Ces sorciers prétendent prôner les forces du Bien, mais ils rejettent tout être ne faisant pas partie de leurs semblables. Je viens vous proposer de mettre fin à ces préjugés.

Un murmure furtif parcourut l'assemblée. La femme parut soudain hésitante.

-Je crois sincèrement qu'un tel marché n'est pas possible, dit-elle enfin. Rejoindre les forces du Mal ne nous aidera en rien à être considérés des sorciers comme des égaux.

-Ralliez-vous à moi et vous ne serez pas considérés comme des êtres inférieurs, ni égaux, mais supérieurs! clama Harry. Rejoignez les rangs des forces obscures et jamais plus on ne regardera les Créatures de l'Ombre de haut! N'en avez-vous pas assez de vous cacher? Oubliez-vous tout ce qu'on vous a fait subir? Il est grand temps de vous venger!

Harry vit qu'il avait convaincu une bonne partie de la foule, qui murmurait, enthousiaste. Un homme se détacha du groupe et rejoignit la femme.

-Non! dit-il. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, Dorade.

-Je crains bien que ce soit à votre chef de décider, dit Harry d'un ton glacial.

-Laissez-moi y penser, dit la dénommée Dorade en intimant à l'homme d'un signe de tête de rejoindre son rang.

-Très bien, acquiesça Harry, je vous laisse réfléchir. Je reviendrai. J'ai quelques comptes à régler par ici…

Il fixa quelqu'un dans la foule, sans savoir qui c'était vraiment.

-J'ai bien peur que vos règlements de compte ne doivent attendre à plus tard, répondit froidement Dorade. Il ne faudrait pas nuire à votre recrutement.

-Je prendrai ma décision en même temps que la vôtre, rétorqua Harry. Et faites attention à vous, ce sera une journée ensoleillée, demain. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il vous arrive malheur.

Dorade le regarda d'un air hostile, sans ciller. C'était une femme qui tenait tête et il avait horreur de ça.

Soudain, une légère douleur lui vrilla le crâne. Il comprit aussitôt ce dont il s'agissait.

-Potter! cracha-t-il hargneusement.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant. Il resta là un moment, à se demander où il était. Le feu brûlait tranquillement dans la cheminée et des cartes d'astronomie ainsi qu'un parchemin gribouillé étaient épars sur la petite table. Harry se souvint alors qu'il était dans la salle commune, en train de terminer un devoir. Abandonnant cette initiative, il se massa douloureusement les tempes. Il ne mit guère de temps à comprendre la signification de sa « vision » : Voldemort recrutait des alliés parmi les Créatures de l'Ombre. Encore une fois, Harry s'était retrouvé dans les pensées de Lord Voldemort, et ce dernier s'en était aperçu.

Les Créatures de l'Ombre…qui étaient-elles? Harry était certain d'en connaître au moins deux. Dorade et l'homme qui avait tenté de l'empêcher d'accepter l'offre de Voldemort. Harry avait déjà entendu leurs voix, il en était sûr. Si seulement il avait vu leur visage…

-Harry?

Harry se retourna brusquement. Ron était au bas des escaliers, tout ensommeillé, mais l'air surpris.

-Quoi? demanda Harry plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là? Il est deux heures du matin.

-Et toi? fit Harry, de plus en plus contrarié.

-Comment ça, et moi? D'ailleurs ça m'étonne qu'il n'y ait que moi qui sois descendu. Je suis sûr que même Trelawney t'a entendu, dans la tour nord! s'exclama Ron, choqué.

-Entendu…mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles?

Harry était consterné à présent. Puis il commença à comprendre…

-Tu t'es mis à hurler je-ne-sais-quoi au sujet d'un ralliement des êtres supérieurs ou…

Ron se mit à blêmir. Lui aussi venait de comprendre quelque chose.

-C'était…encore un de ces rêves? balbutia-t-il.

-Oui, avoua Harry.

-Oh non! Qui est blessé? paniqua Ron.

-Personne, fit Harry d'un ton impatient.

Il se rappela que Mr Weasley était entre la vie et la mort dans un de ces rêves et se radoucit. C'était normal que Ron panique.

-Il n'y a eu aucun blessé. C'était Voldemort qui…

Ron tressaillit.

-…essayait de se rallier aux Créatures de l'Ombre, termina Harry.

-Et…il a réussi? déglutit Ron.

-Pas encore, répondit sombrement Harry. Mais leur chef hésitait. Elle a dit qu'elle allait y réfléchir.

Ron resta un moment au bas des marches, incapable de dire un mot. Harry n'avait plus envie d'en parler. Sa cicatrice lui brûlait la peau et il avait l'impression que sa tête pesait une tonne. Dans un gémissement inaudible, il fourra son devoir à moitié fait dans son sac et se leva.

-Elle ressemblait à quoi, leur chef? demanda Ron en le suivant dans l'escalier.

-Sais pas, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Il se sentait terriblement las. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi il n'était jamais tranquille? Il n'avait pas une vie assez difficile comme ça, il fallait qu'en plus il se mette à voir en rêve les préparatifs de guerre de Voldemort!

-Qu'il me tue! s'exclama-t-il tout haut, sans le vouloir. Cette maudite prophétie! On ne peut pas vivre tant que l'autre survit, ça c'est vrai! C'est invivable!

Ron stoppa net. Harry se rendit alors compte de l'énorme bévue qu'il venait de commettre. Il n'avait parlé de la prophétie qu'à Lyra Fox.

-Je veux dire…j'ai dit ça comme ça, tenta-t-il maladroitement de se reprendre.

Ron ne fut pas dupe.

-On en reparlera demain, soupira finalement Harry.

Il monta au dortoir et se coucha, dos à Ron, pour clore la discussion. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dormirait cette nuit-là, ils le savaient tous les deux. Aussi ne prirent-ils même pas la peine de faire semblant de ronfler.

Exceptionnellement, le lendemain à la Grande Salle, Hermione se joignit à eux et Harry dut raconter son rêve une nouvelle fois, avec plus de détails, cette fois-ci. Pour la première fois depuis un mois, elle le regarda dans les yeux quand il parla.

-Hermione, dit-il alors que son amie fixait le pichet de jus de citrouille, songeuse, à la fin de son récit. Les Créatures de l'Ombre, ce sont bien…

-Des vampires, oui, répondit Hermione dans un murmure.

Harry jura entre ses dents. Quelles chances aurait-il contre Voldemort, ses Mangemorts, et une armée de vampires assoiffés de sang?

-Harry, est-ce que ça va? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

-À propos, qu'en est-il de la prophétie, au juste? fit Ron en croisant les bras.

Harry leva un regard suppliant vers lui. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, mais Hermione le regardait maintenant d'un air interrogateur.

-La prophétie? fit-elle. Mais…

-Il a une chose que je ne vous ai pas dite, commença amèrement Harry.

ø

øøøø

ø

-Drago?

-Hurmf, grogna celui-ci sans lever les yeux.

Lyra soupira. Depuis le match où elle avait obligé Drago à annuler le sort des araignées, il ne lui adressait plus la parole. Le pauvre avait eu tous les Serpentard sur le dos, pour sa défaite et pour avoir mis fin à « la plaisanterie du siècle ». Au début, Lyra ne s'en était pas formalisée. Drago Malefoy était vantard et sournois, et il l'agaçait. Cependant, elle avait fini par se rendre compte que c'était le Serpentard le moins stupide, et de surcroît le seul à qui elle pouvait parler sans avoir envie de lui lancer son repas à la tête. Il ne l'agaçait pas tant que ça, finalement.

-Drago, je suis désolée pour le match, dit-elle gentiment.

-À d'autres, grommela sèchement Drago. Tu t'es levée pour applaudir Potter quand il a attrapé le Vif d'Or.

Il se retourna vivement vers elle. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Lyra se ratatina sur sa chaise. Bien sûr, ça avait été parfaitement stupide de sa part d'acclamer son équipe adverse, mais elle en voulait aux Serpentard pour leur mauvaise plaisanterie et elle était contente pour Harry.

-Mais non, mentit-elle. Ce n'est pas lui que j'applaudissais…

-Tiens donc, rétorqua Drago, sarcastique. C'était moi et mon imbécillité, je suppose?

-J'ai trouvé ça très brave de ta part, d'aller conjurer le sort des araignées devant toute l'école et de laisser Harry attraper le Vif d'Or. Je sais que tu l'avais vu, mais que tu as voulu te racheter d'avoir organisé un complot aussi mesquin sur les Gryffondor. Je suis vraiment fière de toi, acheva Lyra en souriant.

D'accord, c'était totalement abject. Lyra n'avait jamais menti autant en un seul coup, mais Drago était si orgueilleux! C'était le seul moyen pour qu'il lui parle de nouveau. Elle le regarda, mine de rien, avec son grand sourire faussement sincère. Il allait marcher, c'était presque sûr.

-Ah…ah bon? fit Drago. Je veux dire, bien sûr! Ce n'est qu'un match. Ces Gryffondor sont nuls, de toute façon, on les battra la prochaine fois! Tu verras, je ne laisserai pas Potter prendre le Vif, quand il l'apercevra, il sera trop tard, je l'aurai attrapé!

Lyra acquiesça, en se souriant à elle-même. Gagné!

Les choses étant revenues à la normale, Lyra écouta Drago d'une oreille en regardant à la table des Gryffondor, fidèle à son habitude. Elle n'était pas pour le changement.

ø

øøøø

ø

Harry, Ron et Hermione discutaient, visiblement à voix basse, penchés les uns vers les autres, ce qui leur donnait l'air conspirateur. À quelques sièges d'eux, Mark Evans, apparemment pas dans son état normal, émiettait son croissant avec un intérêt inquiétant. Ses cheveux habituellement lissés par derrière étaient ébouriffés, et il avait le teint verdâtre sous ses taches de son. Puis, brusquement, il se retourna vers Harry et ses deux amis, devint encore plus livide, se leva et quitta précipitamment la Grande Salle. Lyra pensa qu'il allait être malade, mais Mark ne se dirigea pas vers les toilettes, mais vers la sortie du château. 

-Excuse-moi, fit-elle en interrompant Drago d'un signe de la main. J'ai…oublié quelque chose au dortoir.

Drago regarda Lyra partir, tandis que Harry Potter et ses acolytes quittaient la Grande Salle à sa suite.

-Au dortoir, hein? maugréa-t-il alors que Lyra prenait la direction du hall, en saluant Harry qui allait dans la même direction. Elle me prend pour un imbécile ou quoi?

-La méchante _Foxy_ t'a faussé compagnie? fit Pansy d'un ton faussement désolé. La vilaine…d'ailleurs je me demande toujours ce que tu lui trouves, à cette…

-La ferme, ou je te lance aussi mon assiette, espèce de bourrique! cracha méchamment Drago, avant de remarquer ce que Pansy tenait à la main.

C'était un exemplaire du jour des Chroniques de Luna, avec, en première page, une jeune fille dont les longs cheveux noirs voilaient presque un regard flamboyant de colère. Drago laissa aussitôt tomber son expression méchante et eut un sourire narquois.

-Je peux te l'emprunter? demanda-t-il en tendant la main vers les Chroniques.

-Désolée, mais c'est un exemplaire tout neuf et l'espèce de bourrique aimerait bien le lire avant de se le faire piquer! répliqua sèchement Pansy.

-Excuse-moi, commença Drago, je me suis mal exprimé…

Pansy se radoucit.

-…en clair, je voulais dire : donne-moi ça tout de suite! dit fermement Drago en lui arrachant les Chroniques des mains.

Pansy croisa les bras et le regarda parcourir l'article principal, dégoûtée. Une lueur satisfaisante brilla dans les yeux de Drago, à mesure qu'il lisait. Pansy s'étira le cou pour voir le titre. _Crise de colère et mise en garde_, lut-elle. Perplexe, Pansy jeta un œil à la photo. Lyra et Rogue se faisaient face, tous deux ayant l'air plutôt menaçants.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-elle, soudain intéressée.

-Très intéressant, murmura Drago en ignorant Pansy. Vraiment très intéressant…

Il leva les yeux des Chroniques et sourit méchamment, en regardant dans le vide, pensif.

-Comme ça, il ne suffit qu'à la faire fâcher…

-Drago, qu'est-ce que..., commença Pansy.

Mais Drago leva la main pour la faire taire. Sans un mot, il plia les Chroniques de Luna Lovegood et les rangea dans la poche de sa robe, un sourire satisfait figé aux lèvres.

-Eh! C'est à moi! protesta vainement Pansy.

Drago avait déjà quitté la salle en sifflotant.

ø

øøøø

ø

En fait, Harry n'allait pas retrouver Lyra à l'extérieur, comme Malefoy le pensait, mais il allait rendre visite à Hagrid, qu'il n'avait pas vu en dehors des cours de soins aux créatures magiques depuis la rentrée. Un vent cinglant lui fouetta les joues et Harry remonta le col de sa cape pour se protéger, bientôt imité de Ron et d'Hermione. Les arbres complètement dénués de feuilles donnaient au parc un aspect sinistre et la forêt interdite semblait plus effrayante que jamais. La cabane de Hagrid, qui se dressait en bordure de la forêt, avait l'air bien solitaire, au milieu du paysage dénudé. 

Hermione cogna trois coups à la porte et aussitôt, après les aboiements de Crockdur, Hagrid ouvrit et les invita à entrer. Harry ne fut pas fâché de se retrouver attablé devant un thé bien chaud, avec le feu qui crépitait tout près de lui.

-Brrr, fit Hermione en frissonnant. Quel temps glacial!

-Tu l'as dit! s'exclama Ron en approchant sa chaise du feu pour faire bénéficier sa chaleur à ses pieds glacés. Et nous sommes encore en octobre!

-Alors, Hagrid, comment vont les Focifères? demanda Harry, réchauffé par la chaleur qui émanait de la cheminée.

-Très bien, répondit Hagrid. Je suis en train de leur construire un enclos fermé pour le temps froid. Avec la température qu'il y a maintenant, l'hiver risque d'être rigoureux!

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Il croisa le regard de Hermione et baissa les yeux. S'ils étaient venus voir Hagrid, ce n'était pas seulement pour prendre le thé, encore moins pour discuter des Focifères et de la météo! Seulement, Harry ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet…

-Vous êtes bien silencieux, tout d'un coup, remarqua Hagrid en versant un peu de thé dans la gamelle de Crockdur.

-Hagrid vous n'auriez pas…euh…de _grandes_ nouvelles, par hasard? demanda Ron en insistant sur le mot « grandes ».

Hagrid, ne comprenant pas l'allusion, le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Hermione fusilla Ron du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? dit Hagrid.

-En fait, il voulait parler de Graup, répondit franchement Hermione.

-_On_ voulait parler de Graup, rectifia Ron en lui lançant un regard noir.

L'expression perplexe de Hagrid fit place à une mine abattue. Harry aurait souhaité que Ron et Hermione se taisent, mais maintenant que le sujet était lancé…

-Oui, continua maladroitement Harry, on se demandait ce qu'il était advenu de lui après l'attaque des centaures…

-Je ne l'ai plus revu. J'imagine qu'il est retourné dans ses montagnes, répondit tristement Hagrid.

-Oh, fit Hermione d'un air effaré.

-Il est peut-être mort, à l'heure qu'il est, rajouta Hagrid dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, mal à l'aise.

-Mais non, voyons, tenta Hermione en se faisant rassurante.

-Il doit s'être caché quelque part, suggéra Ron.

-Peut-être qu'il est encore dans la forêt? proposa Harry.

-Je l'ai cherché partout! protesta Hagrid. J'ai passé l'été à fouiller la forêt, dans les moindres recoins! J'ai même demandé à Aragog…

Ron frissonna, mais cette fois-ci, le froid de l'automne n'y était pour rien. Aragog était une monstrueuse araignée à huit yeux dont la taille rivalisait avec celle d'un bébé éléphant. Connaissant la répulsion de Ron pour les araignées et l'adoration de Hagrid pour les monstres, Harry ne fut pas étonné de voir le visage dégoûté de son ami et celui attendri de son professeur.

-Cher Aragog, dit Hagrid d'un ton affectueux. Je sais bien qu'il serait incapable de faire du mal à une mouche, encore moins à Graupie, mais je lui ai quand même demandé s'il n'avait pas vu quelque chose…

La phrase de Hagrid serait risible si la situation n'était pas aussi sérieuse, car non seulement Aragog se nourrissait de mouches, comme toute araignée normale, mais il avalait aussi n'importe quel être humain assez stupide pour oser s'aventurer dans son territoire. Quant à Graup, qui faisait cinq fois la grosseur de l'énorme bestiole et qui aurait pu l'écraser d'une chiquenaude, il était difficile de l'imaginer en train de se faire dévorer par Aragog.

-…mais non, rien, soupira Hagrid qui avait reprit sa mine inquiète. Et les centaures, pff! Inutile de leur demander quoi que ce soit.

-Croyez-vous que les géants vont rejoindre le camp de Voldemort? demanda Harry, en se souvenant de son rêve.

Hagrid sursauta en entendant le nom et Ron déglutit. Seule Hermione resta calme, mais un éclair de panique passa dans ses yeux noisette.

-Vous ne devriez pas penser à ces choses-là, grommela Hagrid en retournant une bûche dans la cheminée. Ça concerne l'Ordre.

Harry eut envie de répondre que si quelqu'un était concerné dans cette histoire, c'était bien lui, mais il se tut. Il n'avait pas envie de reparler de la prophétie, ni de son rêve. En temps normal, lorsqu'il faisait de tels rêves, il en parlait à Sirius. C'est alors que Harry remarqua qu'il n'avait pas pensé à lui depuis une semaine et il se sentit brusquement coupable. Comment pouvait-il oublier son parrain? Comment pouvait-il oublier l'immense vide que créait l'absence du seul parent aimant qui lui restait jusqu'alors?

Harry détourna la tête et porta son attention au-dehors, par la fenêtre légèrement embuée. Au loin, il reconnut Lyra Fox et Mark Evans qui discutaient, assis sous un arbre, près du lac. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pris la peine de se vêtir d'une cape et Harry songea que le sujet de leur conversation devait être important, car il fallait être complètement cinglé pour bavarder près d'un lac à une telle température et aussi légèrement vêtu!

Hermione se rendit compte qu'il pensait à autre chose qu'à Graup et suivit son regard. À la vue de Lyra, elle se renfrogna mais ne passa aucun commentaire. Hagrid remarqua son changement d'attitude et se tourna lui aussi vers la fenêtre.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu étais bien ami avec Lyra Fox, Harry, fit Hagrid.

C'était plus une question qu'une affirmation, car il regardait Harry avec insistance et semblait attendre une réponse.

-Hum, marmonna Harry.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça non plus, et déclencher la colère d'Hermione.

Cependant, il vit bien que sa réponse ne suffit pas et crut bon d'ajouter :

-Mais on ne se voit plus trop depuis qu'elle est à Serpentard.

-Crois-moi, Harry, ça vaut beaucoup mieux, répondit Hagrid d'un air grave.

Hermione eut un petit sourire approbateur, mais Harry fut surpris.

-Pourquoi? interrogea-t-il

-Harry, elle est à Serpentard! s'exclama Hermione, comme si cette affirmation expliquait tout.

-Et alors? rétorqua Ron avant que Harry n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas une fille bien juste à cause de ce léger détail! Elle n'a pas choisi sa maison. Et rappelle-toi, c'est elle qui a ordonné à Malefoy de conjurer le sortilège des araignées, le jour du match!

Hermione lui lança un regard si furieux que Ron se ratatina sur sa chaise.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais? demanda-t-elle furieusement.

-Euh…c'est ce qu'on m'a dit, balbutia Ron.

-Luna Lovegood dit bien qu'elle a vu des Ronflaks Cornus et ces bestioles n'existent toujours pas, que je sache!

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais? répliqua Ron sur le même ton mauvais.

-Enfin, Ron! s'exaspéra Hermione. Tu crois vraiment tout ce qu'on te raconte? Lyra Fox, bon sang, regarde-la! Cette fille sent la magie noire à des kilomètres! Malefoy est toujours collé à ses basques, ne te demande pas pourquoi! Et souviens-toi, dans le Poudlard Express, la réaction de Pattenrond lorsqu'il l'a aperçue…

-Ton chat…, commença Ron.

-Mon chat a réagi comme ça envers qui, la dernière fois?

Cette fois, Ron ne trouva rien à répondre. Un silence pesant envahi la cabane, mis à part les grognements de Crockdur qui grugeait un os à moelle.

La dernière fois que Pattenrond avait agi ainsi, c'était envers Croûtard, le rat de Ron, qui était en fait l'animagus Peter Pettigrow…lui-même qui avait livré les parents de Harry à Voldemort et qui avait fait emprisonner Sirius à sa place. Harry gardait un souvenir cuisant de cette histoire et regrettait amèrement d'avoir empêchés Sirius et Lupin de tuer Pettigrow.

-Hermione a raison, dit fermement Hagrid en rompant le silence. Lyra Fox est dangereuse, il faut se méfier d'elle.

Harry ne répondit rien. Malgré les regards effrayés qui se retournaient vers Lyra lorsqu'elle marchait dans les couloirs, malgré ses excès de colère qui lui faisaient perdre le contrôle et malgré le fait qu'elle faisait de la magie sans baguette – et de la magie noire, la plupart du temps – Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à considérer Lyra comme étant « dangereuse ». Pour lui, Lyra restait sa seule amie à Privet Drive, celle à qui il pouvait tout dire…

Pourtant, à présent, la nuit où ils s'étaient tout confié semblait bien lointaine, même s'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques mois depuis. Harry ne croisait Lyra que quelques fois dans les couloirs et ils se contentaient de s'envoyer la main, sans plus. Pendant leurs cours communs, elle restait avec les Serpentard et lui avec les Gryffondor. Finalement, Lyra n'était pas trop dangereuse pour lui…elle était simplement trop différente.

-Harry, ce serait bien si tu ne voyais plus Lyra Fox, en dehors des cours que tu as en commun avec les Serpentard, continua Hagrid.

Surpris, Harry détourna son attention de la fenêtre. Depuis quand Hagrid s'occupait-il de ses fréquentations?

-Je ne la vois jamais en dehors des cours, répondit sincèrement Harry, d'une voix lasse cependant.

-Bien, fit Hagrid. Tu n'as qu'à continuer comme ça. Je voulais simplement te prévenir…il y aura une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, pour l'Halloween, la semaine prochaine…si l'envie te prenait d'y aller avec elle…ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Hermione se retourna d'un bloc vers Harry, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne réponde « Zut, c'était justement mon intention! ». Hagrid le fixa avec la même expression, tandis que Ron grattait les oreilles de Crockdur, totalement indifférent.

Harry avait complètement oublié la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Il s'était imaginé y aller tout simplement avec Ron et Hermione, pour faire une halte aux Trois Balais, boire une bonne Bièraubeurre. L'option d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre ne l'avait pas effleuré, mais maintenant que Hagrid lui « interdisait » d'emmener Lyra, l'idée devenait séduisante. Après tout, ce serait l'occasion rêvée de revoir Lyra pour de bon et d'avoir une vraie conversation avec elle comme il n'en avait pas eue depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard.

Harry regarda donc Hagrid et Hermione, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et répondit nonchalamment :

-Zut, c'était justement mon intention!

ø

øøøø

ø

-Eh, Mark! 

Mark Evans tourna lentement la tête en entendant Lyra l'appeler. Il était assis au pied d'un arbre, devant le lac, indifférent au froid glacial qui transperçait le tissu mince de sa robe. Lyra s'avança tranquillement vers lui.

-Je peux m'asseoir? demanda-t-elle avant de s'exécuter sans attendre de réponse.

Mark ne fit rien pour lui signifier qu'elle était la bienvenue, mais il ne fit rien non plus pour la chasser, ce que Lyra interpréta comme un signe positif. Cependant, son jeune ami ne semblait pas bien aller du tout. Il avait les yeux rougis, comme s'il avait pleuré. Mais peut-être était-ce seulement le vent, après tout…

-Euh…il fait beau dehors, hein? dit Lyra, ne sachant que faire pour entamer la conversation.

En quittant la Grande Salle, quelques minutes plus tôt, elle n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'elle dirait en retrouvant Mark. C'était plutôt compliqué de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas sans avoir l'air trop fouineuse.

Mark la regarda, incrédule.

-Tu te fiches de moi? fit-il. Il fait beau dehors? On se croirait dans un cimetière, avec ce paysage morbide, et en plus, on gèle comme des icebergs!

Lyra ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Malgré son piètre état du moment, Mark gardait toujours ses sarcasmes qui la faisaient rire à tout coup.

-Bon d'accord, j'ai dit n'importe quoi, admit-elle.

-Oui, en effet. Mais je te pardonne.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Lyra frissonna, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle ne partirait pas tant qu'elle ne saurait pas ce qui mettait Mark dans cet état.

-Je doute fort que tu te sois déplacée pour me parler du temps qu'il fait dehors, alors si tu as quelque chose à me dire, vas-y maintenant! lui dit Mark après quelques minutes.

-Je m'inquiétais pour toi, avoua Lyra. Tu es parti bien vite de la Grande Salle, tout à l'heure. Et ça n'a pas l'air d'aller…

-Je vais très bien! répondit précipitamment Mark.

Lyra savait qu'il n'en était rien et Mark s'en aperçut.

-D'accord, d'accord, dit-il en soupirant. Écoute, je vais te dire quelque chose et, en admettant que ça ne fasse pas la une des Chroniques de Luna Lovegood demain, tu n'en parles à personne, OK?

-Je ne dirai rien, promit Lyra.

-Bon, fit Mark en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Si tu m'as vu quitter la Grande Salle, tu m'as sûrement vu avant aussi?

Lyra acquiesça.

-Tu dois avoir vu que je suis parti après avoir entendu ce que disait Harry Potter à ses amis?

Lyra acquiesça de nouveau.

-Eh bien voilà : la nuit dernière, j'ai fait un rêve horrible. C'était un vrai cauchemar et il semblait si réel que…

Mark frissonna, mais le vent qui venait de leur fouetter le visage n'y était pour rien. Lyra attendit qu'il reprenne, sans dire un mot.

-Enfin…Harry Potter aussi a fait un rêve. Dans le sien, il était dans la peau de Tu-Sais-Qui. Il allait dans le repaire des Créatures de l'Ombre – tu sais, les vampires? – et il essayait de les convaincre de se rallier à lui. Leur chef vampiresse est une femme que Harry est sûr de connaître, de même qu'un vampire qui s'est opposé à la proposition de Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est Voldemort?

-Oui, mais on n'est pas censés dire son nom. Peu importe! Lyra, j'écoutais Harry Potter raconter son rêve et c'était effrayant!

-C'est terrible, mais…pourquoi me parles-tu du rêve de Harry?

-Parce que j'ai fait le même, voilà pourquoi!

Lyra ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle était estomaquée. Mais Mark n'avait pas encore terminé.

-Attends, ce n'est pas tout, continua-t-il. Et laisse-moi finir! ajouta-t-il en voyant Lyra qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Moi, je n'étais pas dans la peau de Tu-Sais-Qui – ou Voldemort, comme tu voudras…

-Tu étais dans la peau de qui? ne put s'empêcher de demander Lyra.

-Je n'étais personne, répondit Mark d'un air grave. J'observais la scène de l'extérieur, comme un spectateur au théâtre.

-Tant mieux alors! dit Lyra en soupirant de soulagement.

-Non, fit Mark en secouant la tête. Parce que le spectateur au théâtre a reconnu les acteurs sur la scène.

Lyra se figea.

-Tu veux dire…

-Lyra, je sais qui sont les vampires dont Harry Potter n'arrive pas à se souvenir! _Et ils sont à Poudlard!_

* * *

_Qui sont les vampires qui se cachent à Poudlard? C'est à suivre... _


	14. Secret de famille

Salut les gens!!! Avant toute chose, JOYEUX NOEL! Que le jour de la naissance du petit Jésus coïncide avec d'heureux événements dans vos vies!! (Houla, la phrase…)

Puisque je suis prête depuis une heure et qu'il me reste encore une autre heure à patienter avant l'arrivée des invités, je me suis dit « tiens, pourquoi ne posterai-je donc pas un nouveau chapitre?!? » (en québécois ça faisait plutôt « Tin! M'a poster un nouveau chapit' pour pâsser l'temps! ») XD

Ah oui je voudrais profiter de la présente pour remercier **Adlikassanh** (OK j'avoue, j'ai copié-collé ton pseudo), qui m'a gentiment fait remarquer que je n'avais pas activé l'autorisation pour les reviewers anonymes!! Toutes mes excuses, le problème est maintenant rectifié!

Maintenant que tout est dit, allons-y!...

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Secret de famille**

Lorsque Lyra ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, elle sentit que quelque chose l'avait réveillée, sans savoir exactement ce que c'était. Elle se redressa tranquillement dans son lit et…poussa un hurlement.

Une créature horrible était au pied de son lit. Une grande silhouette, à quatre pieds et deux têtes, avec une peau caoutchouteuse et des yeux rouges, se tenait au pied de son lit. Une tête cria un « Bouh! » qui fit rigoler l'autre tête…un petit ricanement goguenard comme Lyra en entendant assez souvent.

-Pansy! Malicia! Ce n'est pas _drôle_!

En rigolant de plus belle, les deux filles retirèrent leurs masques et se dépêtrèrent de la large robe dans laquelle elles avaient réussi à se couvrir toutes les deux.

-Ha! ha! ha! Tu as marché à fond! s'exclama Pansy en jetant le masque caoutchouteux sur le lit de Lyra.

-Je venais tout juste de me réveiller, se défendit Lyra.

-Ha ha! Eh bien, joyeux Halloween, ma vieille! lui dit Malicia.

-Ah oui c'est vrai…l'Halloween…déjà!

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la terrible révélation qu'avait faite Mark au sujet des vampires. Seulement, malgré les maintes insistances de Lyra, le jeune garçon n'avait pas voulu lui en dire plus. Résignée, Lyra avait été bien obligée de reléguer cette histoire au fond de sa mémoire, attendant le jour où Mark consentirait à lui confier tout ce qu'il savait.

Halloween avait toujours été un jour spécial pour Lyra. Comment avait-elle pu oublier? En souriant, elle sauta de son lit et, en un claquement de doigt, se retrouva vêtue de son uniforme. Elle faisait toujours ça maintenant, aussi les deux autres filles ne furent guère impressionnées.

-Bon! On va aller faire le coup à Drago et remettre la robe de Crabbe à sa place avant qu'il ne se rende compte que c'est la sienne, annonça Malicia, sur qui la robe trop grande pour elle de trois tailles pendouillait lamentablement. Tu viens, Pan?

-Ouais, répondit Pansy en rejoignant Malicia sous l'énorme robe.

Elle saisit rapidement son masque, le mit en place sur sa tête et dit :

-À plus tard, froussarde!

-Tu sais, Pansy, tu es beaucoup moins effrayante quand tu portes ce masque! dit Lyra en souriant.

-Va chez le diable, rétorqua Pansy.

-Mais volontiers, répondit Lyra en s'inclinant. Je te réserverai une place, c'est promis!

Rien ne pourrait perturber sa journée, c'était certain. C'était le seul jour de l'année qui lui appartenait vraiment.

Lyra attendit que les deux filles aient quitté le dortoir des filles pour celui des garçons avant de descendre à la Grande Salle. La salle était magnifiquement décorée, avec des toiles d'araignées scintillantes collées au mur et des centaines de citrouilles minuscules qui flottaient en l'air pour remplacer les chandelles. Le plafond magique était grisâtre, comme toujours ces temps-ci, mais le temps n'était pas à la pluie.

Avec un enthousiasme débordant, Lyra alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard et se servit à manger en observant tout autour d'elle.

Il y aurait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ce jour-là et Lyra avait très hâte d'y être. Elle était assurément la seule sorcière de seize ans à ne pas avoir visité ce village entièrement habité par le monde de la magie et elle avait entendu pleins de bons commentaires sur les commerces qu'on y trouvait.

Elle avait demandé à Drago de lui faire visiter, mais il lui avait répondu qu'il ne trouvait plus aucun attrait à cet endroit et que, de toute façon, il était trop occupé pour y aller. Il était étrange ces dernières semaines, comme s'il mijotait quelque chose…

Lyra termina son petit-déjeuner et se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire en attendant l'heure de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Il faisait trop froid pour attendre vingt minutes à l'extérieur, et elle avait l'air stupide de rester là, assise à la table toute seule et sans manger. Mais, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de trouver une solution, une horde de hiboux s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle. Lyra aimait voir arriver les hiboux, il y en avait plus d'une centaine et certains emmenaient du courrier très intéressant – Lyra adorait voir l'expression de ceux qui recevaient des Beuglantes, c'était très drôle…peut-être pas pour le destinataire, mais bon…

Une chouette au plumage brun marbré de blanc atterrit brutalement devant elle, la tirant de ses réflexions. Lyra sursauta. Bien sûr, ses parents avaient pensé à elle! Elle aurait dû s'y attendre.

En souriant, elle décacheta la lettre que la chouette lui avait apportée et sortit une feuille lignée de l'enveloppe. Elle qui s'était habituée au parchemin, ça lui fit bizarre de retrouver le bon vieux papier moldu.

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, Lyra lut le message de ses parents et remarqua à quel point ils lui manquaient. Même Élie avait griffonné une note à l'endos de la feuille, avec un dessin horrible qui représentait Lyra et  
Harry – Élie avait pris soin de préciser que c'était justement pour ça que c'était horrible. Lyra éclata de rire puis se rendit compte que deux autres hiboux attendaient devant elle. Ils portaient chacun un paquet. Dans le premier paquet, il y avait un joli médaillon qui renfermait une photo. Lyra l'observa attentivement. Au premier plan, il y avait Élie et elle; l'une avait un petit sourire espiègle et l'autre, un sourire crispé. En arrière-plan, leurs parents souriaient franchement, se prenant par l'épaule. Un portrait de famille typique. Les parents et la cadette, blonds et heureux, et l'adolescente maussade, avec ses cheveux noirs qui faisaient tache dans le décor. Lyra ferma le médaillon en soupirant et le mit à son cou, avant d'ouvrir le deuxième paquet. Celui-là venait d'Élie, c'était le disque d'un groupe de musique moldu. Ses parents n'avaient sans doute pas pris la peine de lui expliquer que Lyra allait dans une école de sorcellerie où il y avait trop d'interférences magiques pour se servir de ce genre de cadeau.

Les hiboux piquèrent les croûtes de ses toasts avant de s'envoler vers la volière. Avec l'intention d'attendre dans le hall pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, Lyra se leva et rejoignit la petite file qui s'était déjà formée devant l'entrée.

-Lyra! fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour voir Harry, tout essoufflé, s'avancer vers elle.

-Je…t'ai…cherchée partout! dit-il en appuyant son bras sur le mur, où Lyra était adossée, pour reprendre son souffle.

-C'est vrai? dit Lyra, charmée.

-Oui…euh…

Harry retira son bras et sa respiration devint peu à peu régulière.

-Mais…pourquoi tu me cherchais? questionna Lyra.

-Eh bien voilà, commença Harry, depuis que la sortie à Pré-au-Lard a été annoncée, j'ai voulu t'inviter, mais Hermione me suivait partout, prête à me jeter un sort si jamais je le faisais…je n'ai pas besoin de t'en dire plus, tu connais Hermione…

-Humph, grogna Lyra.

-Les quelques fois où elle n'était pas là, j'en ai profité, mais tu étais introuvable alors…ce matin je me suis levé tôt et…bon, peu importe, tu veux bien y aller avec moi? Enfin, si tu n'y va pas déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Malheureusement Harry…, commença Lyra.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

-…j'y allais seule!

Harry sourit.

-Donc, j'imagine que ça veut dire oui.

-Tu imagines bien, Harry.

À ce moment, les portes s'ouvrirent et les élèves sortirent par petits groupes. Lyra dut se retenir pour ne pas sauter partout. C'était le jour de l'Halloween et elle allait à Pré-au-Lard avec Harry!

Heureuse, elle adressa un grand sourire au concierge, avant de suivre Harry à l'extérieur.

Rusard se gratta la tête d'un air surpris, laissant passer deux élèves qui n'avaient pas leur autorisation, sans s'en rendre compte. C'était la première fois qu'un élève lui souriait…

ø

øøøø

ø

Harry marchait vers les grilles du château, les mains dans les poches et légèrement gêné. C'était comme si une lourde pâte s'était accumulée sur sa langue et l'empêchait de bouger : il était incapable de dire un mot.

De quoi pouvait-il bien parler avec Lyra? Il n'avait absolument rien à lui dire!

Il commençait à paniquer un peu, mais heureusement, Lyra trouva le sujet de conversation parfait.

-Alors, que se passe-t-il au Quidditch? À quand le prochain match? demanda-t-elle.

Harry se détendit et remarqua que, ironie du sort, à chaque fois qu'une fille brisait la glace avec lui, elle lui parlait de Quidditch.

-Serdaigle a gagné contre Poufsouffle, hier, expliqua-t-il. On va donc jouer contre eux le 28 novembre. Mais le prochain match est dans cinq jours, avec Serpentard et Poufsouffle…si tu veux empêcher Malefoy de faire une bêtise…

Lyra sourit et se tourna vers lui.

-Tu me dois toujours ta victoire, Harry Potter!

-Voyons, je n'ai besoin de personne pour attraper le Vif d'Or! protesta Harry en riant.

-Sans moi, Drago l'aurait vu avant toi! dit Lyra d'un ton faussement hautain.

-Tu te moques de moi? fit Harry, incrédule.

-Oui.

Lyra éclata de rire devant la mine que fit Harry. Ce dernier se sentit bientôt plus à l'aise pour parler d'autres sujets, et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Lyra ouvrit de grands yeux, rendue sur le chemin principal. Enchantée par les boutiques, elle regardait partout à la fois et entraînait Harry d'un côté à un autre, ne sachant plus où donner la tête.

-Arrête-toi un peu! s'exclama-t-il après que Lyra lui eut fait faire volte-face trois fois de suite.

-Désolée, c'est que…on n'aura jamais le temps de tout voir!

-Mais oui, dit Harry en ébauchant un petit sourire. Tiens, si on commençait par Honeydukes?

-Attends…euh…est-ce qu'on peut échanger de l'argent ici?

Harry fut surpris par la question.

-Non, il faut aller à Gringotts pour ça, répondit-il. Pourquoi?

-C'est que mes parents m'ont envoyé de l'argent…mais tu sais, mes parents…

Gênée, Lyra ouvrit la main sur quelques billets moldus.

-Je ne pourrai pas m'acheter grand-chose avec ça! soupira-t-elle.

-Tu avais besoin de quelque chose de spécial? demanda Harry.

-Non, ça faisait partie du cadeau.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement de marcher.

-Comment ça du cadeau?

-Eh bien, commença Lyra en rougissant, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui.

Habituellement, les gens faisaient une drôle de tête lorsqu'elle annonçait qu'elle était née le jour de l'Halloween, spécialement les gens de son ancienne école, qui la prenait pour une dangereuse sorcière. Mais, maintenant qu'elle était vraiment une dangereuse sorcière, peut-être que ça n'avait plus d'importance, après tout. Harry, du moins, ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

-C'est vrai? demanda-t-il. Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant?

-Tu ne me l'avais pas dit toi non plus, cet été! rétorqua Lyra.

-Bon d'accord, je me rends. Je t'offre une Bièraubeurre pour fêter tes seize ans?

Lyra fronça les sourcils.

-Une Bièraubeurre? Est-ce que ça goûte vraiment la bière et le beurre?

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Harry en haussant les épaules, je n'ai jamais bu de bière. Tu crois vraiment que mon oncle m'en aurait offert? Il se répugnait juste à l'idée de me servir un verre d'eau…

Lyra perçut très bien l'amertume dans la voix de Harry, mais pourtant, l'idée de Vernon Dursley offrant une bière à son neveu était si comique qu'elle éclata de rire.

-Et à moi, tu crois qu'il m'en offrirait une? demanda-t-elle lorsque son fou rire se fut calmé.

-Sincèrement? Ils ne se sont toujours pas remis de ce que tu as fait à leur précieux téléviseur, alors…

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et ils riaient toujours en arrivant au Trois Balais. Le petit bar était, comme à son habitude, plein à craquer d'étudiants et de professeurs, attablés devant leurs chopes fumantes. L'ambiance était enjouée et Lyra aima aussitôt l'endroit, qu'elle trouva chaleureux. Elle chercha une table libre, pendant que Harry allait commander les boissons, et en trouva finalement une près de la porte. L'emplacement n'était pas des plus confortables, puisqu'il y avait un courant glacé à chaque fois que quelqu'un poussait la porte pour entrer dans le bar. Lyra imagina une table où l'air était plus chaud et subitement, ce fut comme si un dôme de chaleur s'était formé autour d'elle. Surprise, elle se retourna, mais apparemment, personne n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit. Harry arriva avec les Bièraubeurres, en déposa une devant Lyra et s'installa avec la sienne face à elle.

-On est bien ici, commenta-t-il simplement – et à son air innocent, Lyra vit qu'il n'avait pas deviné que c'était elle qui avait fait changer l'air ambiant.

Elle acquiesça et porta la chope à ses lèvres. Harry guettait sa réaction, l'air amusé.

-Alors? Ça goûte la bière? demanda-t-il.

-Non, répondit Lyra après mûre réflexion, il y a un petit goût sucré…j'aime bien.

Satisfait, Harry but une grande gorgée, avant de demander à Lyra si elle avait déjà bu de la bière, elle. Elle lui répondit qu'elle en avait pris une gorgée une fois, dans un Noël chez les Fox. Puis elle parla un peu de sa famille et Harry parla de Sirius, avec un certain pincement au cœur.

Le fait qu'ils soient là, tous les deux, à discuter devant une chope de Bièraubeurre mousseuse, ne passait pas inaperçu. Lyra se rendit compte bien vite que des élèves les observaient à la dérobée en chuchotant, et que même quelques professeurs passaient quelques commentaires entre eux.

-Je crois qu'on parle de nous, dit-elle avec un ton détaché qui sonnait faux.

-Eh bien qu'ils parlent! répondit Harry, courroucé.

Lyra se força à sourire, mais être ainsi le centre d'attention l'agaçait. En retenant une moue renfrognée, elle tendit la main pour prendre un essuie-tout au centre de la table, au moment au Harry faisait de même. Leurs mains se frôlèrent et Lyra tressaillit. Harry resserra ses doigts sur les siens et Lyra sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir, mais cette fois, elle n'y était pour rien. Certaine d'être rouge comme une pivoine, elle releva la tête pour regarder Harry. Il semblait un peu dérouté, comme s'il se demandait si c'était vraiment lui qui avait fait ça.

-Lyra, je…

-Oui? fit-elle avec espoir.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Il y avait un tas de choses qu'il aurait voulu lui dire… mais le courage lui manqua et il retira sa main en soupirant.

-Rien, dit-il d'une voix éteinte. Joyeux anniversaire.

ø

øøøø

ø

Les Chroniques de Luna Lovegood froissées dans sa main, Drago Malefoy errait dans les couloirs déserts, à la recherche de l'auteur de l'article qui l'avait tant intéressé ce matin-là. Il avait une idée bien précise en tête, mais il avait besoin de Luna Lovegood, et il ne la trouvait pas. Il apostropha rudement les quelques élèves de Serdaigle qui n'étaient pas allés à Pré-au-Lard et se fit répondre aussi rudement que personne ne l'avait vue.

Luna n'était pas très populaire chez les Serdaigle, ni chez les autres Maisons d'ailleurs. Ses Chroniques, bien que lues plus qu'à leur tour, embêtaient tout le monde, puisque presque chaque élève avait eu un article indiscret et désagréable à son sujet. Son air perdu et loufoque n'aidait pas non plus à sa popularité, et une fille de Poufsouffle lui dit même « qu'elle se fichait bien de l'endroit où Loufoca Lovegood pouvait s'être cachée pour écrire ses satanées Chroniques »!

D'un air rageur, Drago n'abandonna pas ses recherches et monta plusieurs étages.

-Eh, toi! appela-t-il à un garçon de cinquième année qui devait être à Poufsouffle.

-Quoi? fit sèchement le garçon en s'approchant.

-Tu n'aurais pas une idée de l'endroit où Loufoca Lovegood écrit ses satanées Chroniques? demanda-t-il, en reprenant les mots de l'autre fille.

-Pour ça, je ne sais pas, répondit sombrement le garçon. Mais si tu la cherches, je l'ai croisée à la volière. Je pense qu'elle y est encore.

Sans un mot, Drago se dirigea vers la volière. Le garçon de Poufsouffle secoua la tête en marmonnant (« Ça l'aurait tué de dire merci? ») puis il s'en alla dans la direction opposée.

ø

øøøø

ø

Aux Trois Balais, une certaine gêne s'était installée entre Harry et Lyra, mais ils firent comme s'il n'en était rien et continuèrent à parler. Lyra avait presque terminé sa Bièraubeurre quand un petit groupe de Gryffondor entra dans le bar. En tête, il y avait Ginny Weasley, visiblement furieuse, suivie de Dean Thomas, qui arborait la même expression. Harry en conclut que le couple s'était chicané, et comme pour confirmer sa pensée, Dean alla s'asseoir à la table de Seamus Finnigan et quelques autres garçons, tandis que Ginny prit une table vide la plus éloignée possible. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par le reste du groupe qui était entré, composé uniquement de Ron et d'Hermione. Ils n'avaient pas vu Harry et Lyra en entrant, la jeune fille en fut enchantée. De loin, ils purent voir Hermione qui tentait de consoler Ginny, et Ron qui était très heureux. N'écoutant qu'à moitié la conversation de sa sœur et de son amie, Ron observa la foule qui l'entourait et aperçut soudain Harry.

-Oh non, murmura Lyra qui n'avait absolument aucune envie de voir Hermione s'installer à sa table.

Mais Harry ne l'avait pas entendue et fit de grands gestes à l'intention de Ron, qui se leva aussitôt pour le rejoindre. Dès qu'elle vit Harry, Hermione se leva aussi, suivie de Ginny, mais elle se renfrogna instantanément lorsqu'elle vit qui l'accompagnait. Elle prit tout de même place à côté de Ron, qui parlait avec animation à Harry. Les deux garçons n'avaient rien remarqué de l'hostilité qu'il y avait entre les deux filles, mais Ginny regardait tour à tour Hermione et Lyra, l'air sur ses gardes.

-Bonjour Hermione, dit Lyra d'une voix glaciale.

-Bonjour Lyra, répondit Hermione du même ton.

Ginny se mordit la lèvre. Harry et Ron cessèrent de parler. Harry s'efforça de trouver quelque chose pour rompre le silence, mais tout lui semblait intempestif.

-Euh…c'est l'anniversaire de Lyra aujourd'hui! dit-il enfin.

Si les yeux de Lyra avaient été des baguettes magiques, Harry aurait reçu un _Avada Kedavra_ de plein fouet, et il ne s'en serait pas sorti cette fois-ci. Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

Ron eut d'abord l'air surpris, puis il sourit.

-Ah! Eh bien, joyeux anniversaire! dit-il, puis il se retourna vers Harry pour reprendre leur conversation, mais Harry ne bougea pas.

-Ouais, joyeux anniversaire, dit Ginny d'un air distrait.

Tout comme Harry, elle guettait la réaction d'Hermione, qui était beaucoup moins simple. Elle s'était raidie subitement, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, se fut pour s'adresser à Lyra d'un ton cinglant.

-Le jour de l'Halloween, vraiment? Très intéressant…je m'attendais à moins, mais maintenant, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi!

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier? dit Lyra en haussant le ton.

-Harry mieux que personne sait ce que ça signifie.

Cette phrase cinglante resta un moment en l'air, avant que Ron ne se décide à rompre la tension qui s'était abattue sur leur table.

-Voyons, Hermione…ça ne veut rien dire! Pleins de sorciers sont nés le 31 octobre. Mon oncle Bilius par exemple…

-Ton oncle Bilius est mort!

-Il y a aussi le professeur Vector…

-Et alors?

-Même Malefoy fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui!

-Et comment tu le sais?

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

-Il y avait qu'à voir tous les paquets qu'il a reçus ce matin, de sa chère maman…car j'imagine que son père n'a pas pu lui envoyer grand-chose là où il est…l'autographe d'un Détraqueur, peut-être! ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

Mais personne ne rit. Lyra avait les mains crispées sur sa chaise, prête à bondir sur Hermione à la moindre occasion. Cette dernière regardait Harry, qui avait l'air plus sombre que jamais.

« _Harry mieux que personne sait ce que ça signifie_. »

Il en voulait à Hermione d'avoir dit cela. Bien sûr qu'il savait ce que ça signifiait! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le lui rappelle maintenant? C'était assurément le pire jour de sa vie, le jour où il était devenu orphelin. Le jour où Peter Pettigrow avait trahi Lily et James Potter, le jour où Voldemort avait assassiné ses parents…le jour où il avait été mis à la charge des Dursley…

-Je ne vois absolument pas le rapport avec Lyra! dit-il amèrement.

-Peut-être, dit Hermione à voix basse, mais je ne serais pas étonnée qu'on le sache très bientôt. Au fait Harry…tu as lu les Chroniques aujourd'hui?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle jeta le magazine sur la table. Lyra recracha sa gorgée de Bièraubeurre tiédie, qu'elle s'était forcée à boire pour se calmer les nerfs.

-Même Rogue pense que vous ne devriez pas vous voir, ce n'est pas pour rien! continua Hermione.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva : Lyra craqua. Les Chroniques se froissèrent entre les mains de Harry, tant et si bien qu'elles en devinrent illisibles, et la chope d'Hermione se mit à craqueler. En poussant un cri, Hermione lâcha sa chope qui se fracassa sur le sol. Elle se leva d'un bond, plus que furieuse.

-Tu es immonde! cria-t-elle à l'adresse de Lyra.

Lyra se leva si précipitamment que sa chaise de renversa dans un grand fracas.

-Non! hurla-t-elle pour Hermione. L'immondice, c'est TA spécialité!

Après quoi elle sortit du bar en coup de vent, sans un regard en arrière. La porte claqua bruyamment contre le mur et la barmaid, madame Rosmerta, déclara que les jeunes n'avaient plus aucun respect. Les conversations qui s'étaient éteintes reprirent peu à peu leur cours, même si toutes les personnes présentes jetaient des regards curieux vers Hermione.

Harry avait les coudes appuyés sur la table, et la tête entre les mains. Désespéré, il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas rester seul avec une fille plus de dix minutes sans qu'il arrive une catastrophe!

En soupirant une nouvelle fois, il laissa quelques pièces de pourboire sur la table et se leva.

-Joyeux Halloween, dit-il platement avant de s'en aller.

Mal à l'aise, Hermione se rassit, sous le regard réprobateur de Ron.

-Tu peux pas laisser Lyra tranquille? dit-il, exaspéré.

-Non! répondit abruptement Hermione.

Ron soupira en secouant la tête. Le sujet était clos, et mis à part Ginny qui se retournait toutes les cinq minutes pour fusiller Dean du regard tout en pestant à voix haute contre l'imbécillité masculine, personne ne parla.

ø

øøøø

ø

Le sol était couvert de fientes, l'air était glacial et le tout empestait royalement. Dès que Drago mit les pieds dans la volière, une horde de hiboux se précipita sur lui en hululant.

-Laissez-moi, sales bêtes! pesta-t-il en se protégeant la tête des ses bras.

Il détestait cet endroit! Jamais il n'avait permis que son hibou Grand Duc loge dans cette tour infecte et, quand Drago n'avait plus besoin de lui, l'oiseau retournait rejoindre Narcissa au manoir des Malefoy. Drago n'envoyait jamais de lettres de toute façon, alors que son hibou soit à Poudlard ou chez lui, ça ne l'affectait pas du tout.

-Drago Malefoy, fit une voix douce au devant de lui.

L'adolescent réussit à se dégager des hiboux qui voletaient autour de sa tête et regarda en direction de la voix. Il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour être heureux de voir Luna « Loufoca » Lovegood et pourtant, à ce moment-là, ce fut le cas.

-Salut, marmonna-t-il, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer.

-Tu as aimé les Chroniques d'aujourd'hui.

C'était plus une question qu'une affirmation, même si Luna semblait ne pas utiliser le mode interrogatif. Elle regarda la main de Drago, crispée sur le magazine du jour.

-Oui, répondit Drago, c'était…très intéressant. Et à ce sujet j'aurais un…disons…petit service à te demander.

Luna l'avait écouté en silence, son ridicule collier fait de bouchons de Bièraubeurre et de vieilles pièces de monnaies étranges pendant à son cou. Drago retint une grimace de dégoût. Il s'apprêta à reprendre, mais Luna le devança.

-Ce qui est écrit au sujet de Lyra Fox ne te plait pas, parce qu'elle est attachée à Harry Potter et ça te rend jaloux.

Drago allait protester, mais Luna ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Par contre, ce qui est écrit au sujet de l'interdiction du professeur Rogue te plait, parce qu'il ne suffit qu'à faire fâcher Lyra pour qu'elle n'ait plus le droit de fréquenter Harry.

Drago acquiesça et Luna continua.

-Donc, tu es venu me trouver ici, dans cet endroit que tu hais plus que tout, dans l'espoir que je te révèle un secret très personnel sur Lyra afin que tu t'en serves pour la mettre en colère.

Drago en resta pantois. Comment diable avait-elle fait pour savoir tout cela?

-Oui…oui, on peut dire ça comme cela, dit-il enfin.

Luna le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus. Drago commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Cette fille ne clignait-elle jamais des yeux comme les gens normaux?

-Mais dis-moi, Drago Malefoy, pourquoi je t'aiderais? demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que je te le demande! dit Drago comme s'il s'était agi de l'évidence même.

-J'ai bien peur que cela ne suffise pas, surtout si le service que tu me demandes est de t'aider à causer du tort à quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas, rétorqua calmement Luna.

Elle cessa enfin fixer Drago et reporta son attention vers une fenêtre sans vitre, où elle avait une vue magnifique sur tout le parc. Le hibou le plus laid que Drago ait jamais vu vint soudain se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Le volatile était dépourvu de plumes, à l'exception de ses ailes, et sa peau était rêche et couleur prune. Les plumes de ses ailes étaient orangées, ce qui offrait un contraste jurant horriblement avec la couleur de sa peau. Comme pour ajouter à sa répugnance, le hibou tenait un cadavre de mulot décomposé dans son bec crochu.

-Oh, tu m'emmènes un cadeau, Ronny! dit Luna d'un voix fluette à son horrible oiseau. Comme c'est gentil.

Elle prit le mulot dans sa main et Drago eut une expression horrifiée.

-Eûrk, fit-il.

-En effet, dit Luna en jetant le mulot par la fenêtre dès que le hibou eut le dos tourné.

Puis elle sortit un sachet de la poche de sa robe, versa un peu de son contenu dans sa paume et tendit la main. Le hibou vint aussitôt se poser sur son bras et se mit à manger dans la main de sa maîtresse.

-Pauvre Ronny, il avait faim, dit Luna de la même voix fluette.

-Ronny?

Drago songea soudain à Ron Weasley et éclata de rire. Puis il se souvint qu'il était venu demander service à Luna et tenta de se calmer. Cachant très mal son impatience, il attendit que « Ronny » ait fini de manger pour négocier avec « Loufoca ».

-Alors, tu vas m'aider ou non?

-Non.

Ronny retourna tout en haut de la tour sur son perchoir et Drago tapa furieusement du pied. Il avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait et il aurait encore ce qu'il voulait, parole de Malefoy!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me révèles un secret? demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

-Attendre que j'en publie un.

-Et ce sera pour bientôt?

-Je ne sais pas.

Drago commençait vraiment à en avoir assez.

-Et si je faisais en sorte que Weasley s'intéresse à toi? suggéra-t-il.

Luna le regarda d'un air perplexe.

-Si je comprends bien, dit-elle, tu veux faire en sorte que Ron Weasley s'intéresse à moi en échange de quoi je ferai en sorte que Lyra Fox s'intéresse à toi?

-Euh…

Drago se sentit rougir et il n'aimait pas ça. Rougir était un signe de faiblesse, son père le lui avait toujours dit. Heureusement, Luna ne passa aucun commentaire et attendit qu'il réponde.

-Non, dit-il enfin, ce que je veux, c'est que tu me révèles un secret sur Lyra, bon!

-Tu ne t'en tireras pas si facilement. Je veux un échange de service!

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné. Si on lui avait dit qu'il serait obligé de répondre aux exigences d'une fille pareille, il aurait ri, assurément!

-D'accord, d'accord, je m'occupe de Weasley, capitula-t-il.

-Non oublie Ron, j'ai trouvé mieux…

Drago soupira d'impatience. Luna n'en prit pas moins de temps pour expliquer calmement le pacte.

-Je te révèle un secret sur Lyra, seulement si tu me laisses révéler un secret sur toi dans mes Chroniques!

Son ton était toujours léger et rêveur, mais Drago sentit qu'elle était catégorique. C'était cela ou rien. Aïe, c'était dur. Il devrait perdre la face devant toute l'école…

-Quel genre de secret? demanda-t-il prudemment.

-Je ne sais pas, je verrai en temps voulu.

-Tu veux dire que je ne saurai pas quoi ni quand tu publieras?

-C'est ça.

Drago était piégé. Il voulait vraiment que Lyra se mette en colère – il ignorait complètement la scène qui se déroulait pendant ce temps à Pré-au-Lard entre elle et Hermione – mais Luna pouvait publier n'importe quoi sur lui. Pour la première fois, il serait la risée de tous. Même Potter pourrait se payer sa tête! Mais Potter ne pourrait plus traîner ses savates autour de Lyra, à ce moment-là…

-C'est d'accord, accepta-t-il à contrecoeur. Je prends le risque.

-Très bien alors. Marché conclu, dit Luna en lui tendant la main.

Drago se répugnait à lui toucher la main. Il n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait tenu un cadavre de mulot en décomposition avancée et fait manger un hibou dans sa main, quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais un marché était un marché, aussi lui serra-t-il la main du bout des doigts.

-Alors, ce secret? dit-il en s'essuyant discrètement la main sur sa robe.

-Hum…

Luna croisa ses mains à la base de son cou et leva les yeux en l'air pour réfléchir. Après quelques minutes – qui étaient, pour Drago, des heures – elle prit la parole d'une voix hésitante, comme si elle n'était pas sûre que faire un pacte avec un Malefoy était une bonne idée, finalement.

-Elle ne s'appelle pas véritablement Lyra Fox…

Drago ne cacha pas sa déception.

-Quoi c'est tout? Elle s'appelle comment alors?

-Elle ne le sait pas. Elle a été adoptée par les Fox quand elle avait un an.

ø

øøøø

ø

Lyra marchait furieusement en direction de l'école, les poings toujours serrés. Cette Hermione Granger, quelle plaie! Comment osait-elle?

Harry lui avait parlé de l'assassinat de ses parents le jour de l'Halloween. Comment Hermione avait-elle pu _oser_ sous-entendre que Lyra avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans!? C'était tout simplement affreux. Cette fille était immonde. Lyra ne rêvait à présent que d'une chose : voir Hermione se tordre de douleur, tout comme Mary Nelson, à son ancienne école!

Ruminant toujours ses sombres pensées, Lyra arriva aux abords de Poudlard. Elle décida de marcher un peu dans le parc pour décompresser. Après avoir imaginé les pires tortures qu'elle aimerait faire subir à Hermione, elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit. « _Même_ Rogue pense que vous ne devriez pas vous voir… »

Le « _même_ » intriguait Lyra. Cela voulait-il dire que d'autres personnes avaient décrété qu'elle et Harry ne devaient pas se voir? Des professeurs, peut-être? Lyra donna un coup de pied rageur dans un tas de feuilles mortes. De quoi se mêlaient-ils? Elle avait bien le droit de voir Harry si elle le voulait! Elle n'allait tout de même pas le transformer en grosse citrouille, juste parce que son anniversaire était le jour de l'Halloween!

-C'est STUPIDE! hurla-t-elle à un vieux manuel scolaire tout détrempé qui traînait par terre.

Elle leva les bras au ciel comme pour demander grâce aux nuages. C'était _inadmissible_ que, même dans une école où on enseignait aux jeunes à transformer une théière en crapaud, elle soit considérée comme étant _la bizarre_! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être une sorcière normale, après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà enduré? Pourquoi l'empêchait-on de faire les choses selon les règles? Lyra aurait voulu entrer à Poudlard à onze ans, ne pas avoir à se servir d'un Retourneur de temps pour reprendre les cinq années qu'elle avait manquées, avoir une baguette magique plutôt que de tout faire par télékinésie et laisser le Choixpeau magique décider de sa maison!

Le Choixpeau magique…Lyra avait voulu demander à Dumbledore pourquoi c'était lui qui avait choisi de l'envoyer à Serpentard, au lieu de laisser la décision au vieux chapeau, mais elle n'y avait jamais repensé.

-Eh bien, c'est l'occasion de le faire! décida-t-elle aussitôt.

Bien déterminée à aller parler au directeur, Lyra se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle savait où il se situait, Drago lui ayant mainte et maintes fois fait visiter le château à son arrivée à Poudlard.

Debout devant la gargouille de pierre, Lyra perdit soudain sa belle assurance. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment faire pour entrer là!

-Euh…ouvre-toi! s'essaya-t-elle.

La gargouille ne bougea pas d'un poil. Lyra songea alors qu'il devait y avoir un mot de passe, comme pour les Maisons. Elle essaya donc le mot de passe des Serpentard, « _Squelette_ », bien qu'elle savait que c'était une piètre tentative. Perdant soudain patience, elle se mit à insulter la gargouille et, après l'avoir traitée de « bestiole repoussante », elle eut la surprise de voir la statue s'animer et faire un pas de côté. Le mur derrière elle s'ouvrit alors sur un long escalier de pierre en colimaçon, qui tournait sur lui-même comme les escalators dans les métros. Impressionnée et hésitante, Lyra s'avança vers les marches, tandis que le mur se refermait bruyamment derrière elle. Au bout de l'escalier, il y avait une grande porte en chêne. Lyra allait cogner le heurtoir en forme de griffon, lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de voix de l'autre côté, puis son nom. Dumbledore n'était pas seul dans son bureau, et on parlait d'elle…

Consciente que la dernière fois qu'elle avait voulu écouter derrière une porte Dumbledore s'en était aperçu, Lyra ne bougea pas et tendit l'oreille.

« Ces Chroniques sont vraiment amusantes, disait Dumbledore d'un ton léger, j'apprends plein de choses sur mes élèves. Notamment certaines interdictions que leurs professeurs leur imposent…

-Vous savez bien que si j'ai fait cela, c'était aussi dans l'intérêt de Potter, dit une voix polie mais glacée que Lyra reconnut comme étant celle de Severus Rogue.

-Bien sûr il ne fait aucun doute que vous prenez les intérêts de Potter à cœur, Severus! rétorqua sarcastiquement le professeur McGonagall. Seulement, il ne s'agit pas seulement de sa sécurité, mais de celle de nous tous, élèves et professeurs! Albus, ne croyez-vous pas que Vous-Savez-Qui…

-Voldemort ne s'aventurera pas dans cette école tant que j'y serai, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix assurée.

-Mais êtes-vous sûr que d'avoir admis Lyra Fox à Poudlard était une bonne idée?

-J'en suis certain, Minerva. D'ailleurs, sa sécurité à elle est aussi importante que la nôtre…

-Cela va de soi, dit Rogue.

-…par conséquent j'ai donc décidé qu'il serait beaucoup moins dangereux pour elle de venir ici sous ma surveillance, plutôt que de rester au Canada avec des Moldus, termina Dumbledore.

-Sage décision, approuva Rogue. De toute façon, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait déjà découvert cette cachette, et il est fort probable qu'il ait commencé à l'espionner là-bas, avant qu'elle ne déménage. »

Lyra se raidit. Elle était espionnée par Voldemort…elle se souvint des yeux rouges qu'elle avait vus dans le parc…

« C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé, Severus, voilà pourquoi j'ai fait emménager sa famille adoptive en Angleterre, dit calmement Dumbledore. »

Pétrifiée, Lyra plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche. Sa famille adoptive…ses pires craintes étaient donc confirmées!

« La pauvre enfant ne sait toujours rien en ce qui concerne son identité, je suppose? dit sèchement McGonagall.

-Ce n'est plus une enfant, Minerva, objecta Dumbledore.

-Voilà pourquoi elle devrait connaître toute la vérité! Après tout, elle est la principale concernée et ne vaudrait-il pas mieux qu'elle sache ce qui l'attend?

-Ah, la bonne idée! s'exclama hargneusement Rogue. Si vous vous portez volontaire pour le faire, je ne peux m'y objecter. Seulement, comment comptez-vous lui annoncer cela?

Il prit aussitôt une voix sèche et féminine pour imiter McGonagall.

-Il est grand temps que vous sachiez votre véritable identité, miss Fox! dit Rogue dans une imitation presque parfaite de sa collègue. Vous êtes la fille de Lord Voldemort, ma pauvre enfant! »

Horrifiée, Lyra ouvrit de grands yeux, recula et faillit tomber dans l'escalier. Il lui sembla que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre.

« Severus! dit Dumbledore d'un ton réprobateur.

-C'est pourtant vrai! s'exclama McGonagall. D'ailleurs, Mr Rogue nous l'a annoncé lui-même, un an avant la destruction de Vous-Savez-Qui. Étant donné son passé scabreux et ses relations avec les partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, Rogue était parfaitement au courant de ce qui se préparait. Vous-Savez-Qui voulait une fille et il allait sacrifier une sorcière au sang pur pour cela…c'est bien ce que vous avez dit, il y a seize ans, non?

-Très juste, répondit amèrement Rogue.

-Et le plan a fonctionné à la perfection, continua McGonagall. Quelle femme a-t-il sacrifiée pour son horrible projet, déjà?

-Dorcas Meadowes, dit tristement Dumbledore.

-C'est cela! s'exclama McGonagall. Une membre de l'Ordre, qui plus est. Seulement, Vous-Savez-Qui n'avait pas prévu qu'il ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour élever sa fillette. Mais vous, vous avez réussi à retracer l'enfant dans un orphelinat moldu, permettant ainsi à Dumbledore de protéger les Moldus qui l'adopteraient. C'est comme cela que vous avez quitté le rang des Mangemorts pour rejoindre le bon côté, gagnant de cette façon la confiance de Dumbledore…

-Exact, dit Rogue d'un ton sombre et plus glacial qu'à l'habitude. Maintenant, allez donc dire ça à _la pauvre enfant_, qu'elle sache la magnificence de sa venue au monde! »

Refusant d'en entendre plus, Lyra dévala l'escalier aussi rapidement que si elle avait glissé le long d'un toboggan et s'élança comme une furie dans les couloirs. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et elle ne voulait surtout pas y croire…c'était impossible! Pourtant, moins elle voulait y penser, plus elle y pensait. Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait que c'était la vérité vraie et que tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son enfance concordait avec cette terrible révélation.

Elle était la fille de Voldemort.

C'était pour ça que les professeurs ne voulaient pas qu'elle fréquente Harry. Après Voldemort lui-même, c'était elle la plus nuisible à sa sécurité. Ils avaient raison, Hermione avait raison…elle ne pouvait PAS voir Harry!

Aveuglée par les larmes qui brouillaient ses yeux, Lyra descendit les escaliers menant aux cachots, se prit les pieds dans sa robe et faillit atterrir à plat ventre sur le sol. Au lieu de quoi, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy.

Il semblait très content de la voir. Pas elle. Elle n'était en état de voir personne. Elle pouvait les tuer tous, si elle le voulait…

Drago, de son côté, ne savait rien de toute cette histoire. Il venait tout juste de descendre de la volière et avait hâte d'apprendre à Lyra le secret que Luna lui avait révélé. Voyant que Lyra allait plutôt mal, il décida de passer à l'attaque sans préliminaires.

-Dis donc, Lyra…tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais été adoptée!

L'effet fut immédiat. Lyra devint encore plus pâle, si c'était possible, et se mit à trembler de tout son corps. Drago savait-il donc qui elle était? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question.

La tête lui tournait et tout oscillait dangereusement autour d'elle. Lyra se mit à voir des petits points colorés et tout devint si flou qu'elle ne distingua plus rien du décor qui l'entourait. Puis, sans crier gare, elle s'effondra dans les bras de Drago, qui la retint juste à temps avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol.

* * *

_Lyra est-elle vraiment la fille de Voldemort? Les paris sont ouverts! Pour avoir la réponse, il faut lire la suite..._


	15. Solarissima

Bonsoir tous!! Vous avez passé de joyeuses Fêtes? (Moi j'ai eu un ordinateur portable!!!!!!! XD XD XD……il fallait que tout le monde le sache héhé, désolée...)

Merci à **Tigrou19** et **Helleni** pour vos gentilles reviews, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur!

Alors voici sans plus tarder… LA SUITE!!!

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Solarissima**

Avec l'impression d'avoir des milliers de poignards autour du crâne, Lyra ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Légèrement étourdie, elle regarda autour d'elle, sans savoir où elle se trouvait. Le lit où elle était couchée ne lui disait rien, les draps étaient raides et bleus, et un rideau était tiré tout autour. Lyra se redressa en position assise, au moment même où une petite bonne femme ouvrit le rideau.

-Ah, tu es réveillée! dit-elle en fouillant dans la poche de sa robe blanche.

Lyra en déduisit que cette femme était madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, et qu'elle se trouvait donc à l'infirmerie. Mais pourquoi?

Presque aussitôt, elle se souvint de la conversation qu'elle avait surprise dans le bureau de Dumbledore et de la terrible révélation qu'elle avait apprise à son sujet. Lyra poussa un gémissement de désespoir et enfouit la tête dans son oreiller.

-Allons, allons, miss! dit l'infirmière d'une voix apaisante. Tiens, prends ça.

Madame Pomfresh lui tendait un verre qui contenait un liquide fumant et dont la couleur verdâtre inspirait peu confiance. Elle agita sa baguette magique au-dessus, et dans un bruit de pétarade, le liquide devint brun – ce qui ne le rendit pas plus appétissant pour autant. À contrecoeur, Lyra prit le verre et l'avala d'une traite en grimaçant. C'était d'un goût atroce, mais elle se sentit beaucoup mieux par la suite.

-Bien, dit madame Pomfresh en s'emparant du verre vide.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était? demanda Lyra.

-Un Anti-Moralàzéro.

Cette réponse eut pour effet de rappeler à Lyra pourquoi elle avait le moral à zéro, mais si sombres furent ses pensées, elle ne parvint pas à se sentir sur le point de hurler comme quelques instants plus tôt. Elle éprouvait une étrange sensation de chaleur et de bien-être…

-Efficace, hein? fit madame Pomfresh à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Quelques élèves étaient couchés dans d'autres lits et observaient curieusement Lyra. Cette dernière détourna la tête et se concentra sur une mousse posée sur le drap.

-Oui, répondit-elle simplement à l'infirmière.

Lyra se recoucha. C'était bizarre : sa tête remuait des pensées atroces, mais elle se sentait euphorique. Pourtant, ce fut lorsqu'elle se passa la main dans le visage qu'elle remarqua que ses joues étaient barbouillées de larmes.

-Madame Pomfresh?

-Quoi?

-Vous n'auriez pas un remède Anti-Pleurs?

Madame Pomfresh eut un sourire désolé.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé, mais tu as subi un grand choc émotionnel. C'est aussi l'avis de Mr Malefoy, qui t'a amenée ici. Et quand on a subi ce genre de choc, ça fait du bien de pleurer. Mieux vaut faire sortir le méchant!

Lyra sourit pauvrement. Elle ne pourrait jamais faire sortir le méchant, ça faisait partie d'elle. Et elle savait pourquoi, maintenant.

-Suis-je ici depuis longtemps? interrogea-t-elle après un moment.

-Une heure, tout au plus. Miss Brown, puisque vous allez mieux, vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades au banquet! dit madame Pomfresh à l'intention d'une fille de sixième année qui avait un bandage autour du poignet.

La fille se leva sans un mot, mais elle jeta un regard intéressé à Lyra en sortant. Dans l'infirmerie, il ne restait plus que deux garçons; un qui dormait en ronflant bruyamment et l'autre qui avait le pied trempé dans une substance écoeurante. Ce dernier regarda Lyra en plissant les yeux et, excédée, Lyra tira le rideau autour d'elle, sans quoi elle était sûre qu'il arriverait malheur à ce pauvre garçon.

ø

øøøø

ø

Un petit orchestre de goules chantantes avait été engagé, les citrouilles de Hagrid – qui faisaient trois fois la taille du garde-chasse, ce qui n'était pas peu dire – avaient été ensorcelées pour qu'elles passent du orange au noir à toutes les minutes et le festin était meilleur que jamais, mais Harry n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Il mangeait du bout des lèvres, indifférent au brouhaha enjoué des autres élèves. Près de lui, Hermione parlait avec animation à Ron et à Ginny, mais tous deux semblaient plutôt déconcentrés. Ron faisait visiblement un grand effort pour paraître intéressé, tandis que Ginny adressait de temps à autre de petits sourires à Neville, sous l'œil méfiant de Dean.

-…j'ai voulu proposer aux elfes de faire partie eux aussi de la S.A.L.E, puisqu'ils en sont les principaux concernés, et bien qu'ils aient voulu me chasser des cuisines à coups de spatule, j'ai réussi à en convaincre deux! disait Hermione en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Formidable, répondit Ron qui apparemment ne le pensait pas du tout.

-Formidable? Ron, c'est tout simplement fantastique! Deux elfes acceptant de travailler sous de meilleures conditions, tout comme Dobby, c'est un grand pas en avant pour la S.A.L.E et je suis d'avis que l'abolition de l'esclavage sera un atout majeur pour la guerre. N'est-ce pas Harry?

Harry, qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille, se tourna vers Hermione et lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement : « Ne-me-demande-rien-et-surtout-pas-mon-avis! » Hermione n'insista pas et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Déjà que le fait qu'elle ait saboté sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec Lyra était une raison suffisamment valable pour lui en vouloir, s'il fallait en plus qu'elle se mette à parler de la guerre…alors ça non!

Face à lui, Ginny engageait la conversation avec Neville et son ton mielleux aurait fait rire Harry s'il n'était pas d'humeur aussi morose.

-J'ai adoré tes commentaires aux matchs! dit Ginny en repoussant sa chevelure couleur feu derrière ses épaules en souriant. Mais c'est étonnant que tu aies posé ta candidature, tout de même. Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à postuler pour être commentateur?

Neville, d'abord gêné, répondit d'une voix assurée, heureux de l'intérêt qu'on lui manifestait – car la question intéressait d'autres élèves à la table des Gryffondor et plusieurs têtes étaient tournées vers lui.

-Eh bien le professeur Snave nous avait donné un travail de recherche à faire sur une créature ou une plante dangereuse en devoir et comme il a aimé le mien sur le Filet du Diable, il me l'a fait réciter oralement devant toute la classe. Au début je lui en ai voulu, mais je m'en suis bien tiré et à la fin du cours, Snave m'a suggéré d'aller voir le professeur McGonagall, qui recherchait quelqu'un pour commenter les matchs de Quidditch. Il a dit que j'avais un bon talent d'orateur! dit Neville sans dissimuler une certaine fierté. J'étais sûr que McGonagall rirait de moi, mais non! Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait que j'arriverais à quelque chose si je m'en donnais la peine et elle m'a donné le poste…elle qui me disait que j'étais un bon à rien, avant!

-Tu t'en tires à merveille! assura Ginny d'un ton flatteur.

-Toi aussi, répondit aussitôt Neville. Je veux dire…tu es une très bonne poursuiveuse.

-Oh! mais merci, Neville! dit Ginny en se retournant vers Dean comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris.

Dean, qui en effet avait tout entendu, était furieux, mais pour ne rien laisser paraître, il continua à manger tranquillement, sans se rendre compte qu'il tenait sa fourchette à l'envers.

C'est à ce moment-là que Lavande Brown entra dans la Grande Salle et vint s'installer à leur table, à côté de Parvati et de Dean. S'étant foulé le poignet cet après-midi là, elle était allée se faire soigner par madame Pomfresh avant de rejoindre les autres au banquet.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai vu à l'infirmerie! dit-elle d'un ton surexcité.

Parvati attendait avidement la réponse, tandis que les autres écoutaient distraitement. Harry, lui, s'en fichait royalement. Il prit une gorgée de jus de citrouille, complètement indifférent.

-Qui? demanda Parvati d'un ton impatient, l'air aussi surexcitée que son amie.

-Lyra Fox!

Harry cracha sa gorgée de jus de citrouille, sous les vives protestations de Ginny qui était assise juste en face, et releva brusquement la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque.

C'est en remarquant les regards étonnés des autres qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la fête.

-Je ne sais pas, mais madame Pomfresh a dit que Lyra avait subi un choc émotionnel, et même que c'était Drago Malefoy qui l'avait amenée inconsciente à l'infirmerie! dit Lavande en jubilant, fière d'apporter une nouvelle aussi croustillante. D'ailleurs, je l'ai croisé en sortant de l'infirmerie, je pense qu'il allait rendre visite à Lyra…mais où est-ce qu'il va? s'exclama-t-elle en voyant Harry sortir de la Grande Salle en courant.

-À ton avis? dit Hermione d'un ton bourru.

ø

øøøø

ø

-Mais comment as-tu su que j'étais adoptée? demanda Lyra à Drago en baissant la voix. 

Drago était mal, tout à coup. Il était seulement venu voir comment Lyra allait, mais il aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'elle pose ce genre de question.

-Euh…je sais plus, dit-il maladroitement.

-Menteur.

Lyra croisa les bras et le toisa d'un œil mauvais, attendant la vérité. Drago ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire qu'il avait fait un pacte avec Luna et réfléchit à toute vitesse à ce qu'il pourrait dire.

-J'ai…entendu des professeurs en parler entre eux.

Lyra blêmit.

-Et qu'as-tu entendu d'autre?

-Rien, répondit Drago en se demandant ce qu'il aurait dû entendre.

Son air intrigué rassura quelque peu Lyra.

-Alors tu ne sais pas qui sont mes vrais parents? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

-Non. Et toi?

-Non.

Drago ne la crut pas mais il jugea bon de ne pas approfondir le sujet. C'était bien la première fois qu'il regrettait d'avoir causé du tort à quelqu'un et, en voyant Lyra toute déconfite dans son lit d'hôpital, il éprouva l'irrésistible envie de la fait sourire. Or, il n'avait jamais voulu faire sourire quelqu'un, sauf quand il était question de se moquer de Potter. Murmurant la première formule qui lui vint en tête, il secoua sa baguette magique.

-_Orchideus_, dit-il et un bouquet d'orchidées apparut au bout de sa baguette.

En se sentant un peu idiot, il tendit les fleurs à Lyra, mais lorsqu'elle les prit en riant, il se sentit du coup très fier de lui. Puis, subitement, elle laissa tomber le bouquet sur le lit, livide, en fixant quelque chose derrière Drago. Drago se retourna et laissa échapper un grognement mécontent. Harry Potter venait d'entrer en coup de vent dans l'infirmerie.

Drago, qui était assis au bord du lit de Lyra, se leva d'un bond pour faire face à son ennemi. Intuitivement, Harry sortit sa baguette et Drago l'imita. Les deux adolescents se regardaient en chiens de faïence, prêts à mordre. Lyra se fit toute petite dans son lit.

-Potter! grimaça Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

-Et toi? dit Harry en sentant la colère monter en lui.

-Je viens rendre visite à…une amie.

-Quel hasard, moi aussi! Et maintenant, si tu t'en allais?

-C'est toi qui n'as rien à faire ici, Potter, mais si tu veux vraiment y passer un petit séjour, je peux très bien te rendre ce service! dit Drago d'un ton menaçant en pointant sa baguette sur Harry.

-Jamais je n'oserais t'accorder cet honneur, Malefoy, mais te connaissant, tu vas sans doute m'attaquer par derrière, comme un lâche!

-Crétin!

-Imbécile!

Drago laissa tomber sa baguette par terre et se jeta sur Harry comme un taureau à la vue d'un toréador. Lyra n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Drago! Arrête! dit-elle.

Mais son intervention eut autant d'effet sur lui que du Véritasérum sur un Saint. Drago avait envie de massacrer Harry depuis si longtemps déjà que maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion, il s'appliquait à le faire le mieux possible. Harry, d'abord surpris, tenta de le repousser mais rien n'y fit. Il se mit donc lui aussi à rouer Drago de coups et Lyra assistait à toute la scène, horrifiée. Les deux autres garçons de l'infirmerie étaient enchantés de la bagarre, comme s'ils voyaient là une très belle occasion de s'amuser. Ils lançaient de temps à autre de petits commentaires tels que « Aller, frappe-le! » ou « Dans les côtes! Sur le nez! Ouch! ».

-ARRÊTEZ! cria Lyra d'une voix suraiguë, mais la bagarre ne cessa pas pour autant.

Madame Pomfresh était dans une pièce adjacente, occupée sans doute à mettre de l'ordre dans ses médicaments. Alertée par les cris et l'action inhabituelle qu'il y avait dans son infirmerie, elle arriva au pas de course dans la pièce et…

-OOOH! ÇA SUFFIT!

D'un coup de baguette magique, elle sépara Drago et Harry qui stoppèrent net. Ils se regardaient, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux, tandis que madame Pomfresh était hors d'elle.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE CIRQUE? rugit-t-elle. VOUS ÊTES DANS UNE INFIRMERIE, ICI, MESSIEURS! VOUS POUVEZ ÊTRE SÛRS QUE VOS DIRECTEURS DE MAISON SERONT PRÉVENUS! ET MÊME DUMBLEDORE! MAINTENANT SORTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT, ET QUE JE NE VOUS REVOIE PLUS! J'AI DIT _IMMÉDIATEMENT_!

Sans cesser de se jeter des regards assassins, Drago et Harry ramassèrent leur baguette et s'en allèrent. Lyra les regarda partir, sous le choc, et madame Pomfresh s'affaira sur une étagère pleine de remèdes magiques en marmonnant furieusement.

-Zut! s'exclama un des garçons. Juste comme ça commençait à devenir intéressant…

Le bol où était trempé son pied se renversa et le liquide, qui dégageait une odeur particulièrement fétide, coula sur lui. Il poussa un juron et madame Pomfresh s'empressa de nettoyer le dégât, en concluant que c'était le garçon qui, en bougeant, avait renversé le bol. Mais l'adolescent savait très bien ce qui s'était passé, tout comme Lyra qui préféra oublier l'incident et avaler un calmant magique avant de s'endormir.

ø

øøøø

ø

Il s'était écoulé un peu plus d'un mois depuis la bagarre et les choses avaient repris leur cours normal, ou presque. Bien entendu, Harry avait écopé d'une semaine de retenue et le professeur McGonagall estimait qu'il avait été chanceux de ne pas être suspendu, ou renvoyé. Le pauvre avait dû ranger des livres du rayon « Célébrités » par ordre alphabétique à la bibliothèque, et bien qu'il y ait quelques volumes intéressants, le reste se résumait à des biographies de vieux croûtons ayant accomplis des exploits aussi minables qu'ennuyeux. Les étagères sentaient le moisi et, le jour Harry avait eu l'infortune de feuilleter « _Les gagnantes du concours _Labeauté_ des dix dernières années_ »en étant persuadé d'avoir déjà vu la jolie blonde en couverture, madame Pince ne le quittait plus d'une semelle pour s'assurer qu'il faisait bien son travail plutôt que de se « rincer l'œil ». 

Drago, lui, avait passé sa semaine de retenue avec Rogue, et Harry se doutait bien qu'il s'était amusé beaucoup plus que lui.

Outre son rôle d'assistant bibliothécaire, Harry avait eu un mois de novembre très chargé. D'abord, les professeurs qui les faisaient travailler d'arrache-pied en vu des ASPIC de l'an prochain, obligeant Harry et Ron à rester dans la salle commune jusqu'aux petites heures du matin pour rattraper leur retard, et ensuite les deux derniers matchs de Quidditch avant l'arrêt du jeu pour l'hiver. Être capitaine d'une équipe était assez exigeant et assister à tous les matchs, superviser les entraînements et développer de nouvelles techniques était beaucoup plus épuisant que Harry ne l'aurait cru.

Avec tout cela, Harry ne vit pas le temps passer et il était si fatigué qu'il lui arrivait fréquemment de s'endormir pendant ses cours, avant d'être réveillé par un coup de pied d'Hermione ou de Ron.

Le 28 novembre, ils gagnèrent contre les Serdaigle, ce qui amenait l'équipe de Gryffondor en finale avec les Poufsouffle, qui avaient vaincu les Serpentard. Harry en était heureux mais, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était monté sur un balai, il n'était pas fâché de voir le tournoi s'interrompre le temps de la saison froide.

Puis, le mois de décembre arriva, saupoudrant le parc et le château de flocons blancs. Un matin, alors que Harry, Ron et Hermione prenaient leur petit-déjeuner à la Grande Salle, une centaine de hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans le château, et l'un d'eux laissa tomber une lettre sur la tête de Ron, tandis qu'un autre atterrit près d'Hermione. Harry songea alors qu'il n'était pas allé voir Hedwige depuis longtemps, et qu'elle n'apportait plus de messages maintenant…

-Ah non, pas lui encore! s'exclama furieusement Ron, se faisant retourner quelques têtes autour de lui.

Il n'avait pas encore décacheté sa lettre, mais il regardait celle d'Hermione avec colère. Le teint de cette dernière passa au rouge brique.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit? voulut savoir Ron en penchant la tête pour lire le parchemin.

-Ça ne te regarde pas ! répliqua Hermione en plaçant la lettre hors de sa portée.

Mais Ron réussit à s'en emparer quand même et la parcourut rapidement.

-RON! Comment oses-tu lire mes correspondances personnelles? s'écria Hermione, outrée.

Harry devina que ce mystérieux correspondant était Viktor Krum.

-_Chère Hermione,_ lut Ron,_ j'espère que tout va bien avec Harry maintenant, et que tout se passe bien pour toi! Je voulais simplement te dire que si tu veux venir passer quelques jours en Bulgarie pendant les vacances de Noël, tu es invitée, mais que si tu préfères rester chez les Weasley – car j'imagine que tu iras avec Harry et Ron? – je comprendrais. Ton ami, Viktor._

Harry avait vu juste.

Hermione arracha la lettre à Ron, la froissa et la mis dans la poche de sa robe. Durant un moment, personne ne parla. Hermione était trop furieuse et Ron, trop surpris.

-Alors? dit enfin Ron. Tu ne vas pas y aller, j'espère?

-Où ça? dit Hermione qui tentait de gagner du temps.

-En Bulgarie! s'exclama Ron qui ne voulait pas perdre de temps.

-Et pourquoi je n'irais pas? rétorqua Hermione.

-J'imagine que tu préfères rester ici avec Harry?

Ron réfléchit, comme pour se remémorer un passage de la lettre. Hermione s'enflamma.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi! dit-elle avec fureur.

-Ah bon? _« J'espère que tout va bien avec Harry maintenant »_ qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Tu n'avais pas à lire ma lettre donc je n'ai aucune explication à te donner!

-C'est vrai, dit Ron d'un ton plus calme. C'est à Harry que tu dois une explication!

-Pas du tout!

-Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait bien savoir ce que ça signifie, hein Harry?

-Je suis sûre qu'il sait que ça ne signifie rien du tout, n'est-ce pas Harry?

Tous deux avaient le regard tourné vers lui à présent et Harry ne savait pas où se mettre. Il ne voulait prendre le parti de personne, mais il avait effectivement très envie de savoir ce que cela signifiait. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui le garçon de la lettre…n'est-ce pas? Hermione avait raison, ça ne voulait sans doute rien dire. Pourtant, Harry n'était pas convaincu. Se pouvait-il que…? Non, c'était ridicule. Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait pas envie qu'une nouvelle dispute éclate entre eux.

-Euh…et si tu ouvrais ta lettre, Ron? fit-il en lançant un regard appuyé à son ami.

Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante. La déception plutôt que la colère se lut sur le visage de Ron, mais il ne dit rien et ouvrit sa lettre. Harry et Hermione s'étirèrent pour lire avec lui.

_Cher Ron,_

_Ton père et moi avons reçu une lettre de Percy hier soir. Ton frère aimerait avoir une discussion avec nous tous et je pense qu'il veut présenter ses excuses à la famille. Son travail au ministère le tenant très occupé, il a fixé la date de sa visite quelques jours après Noël. Je ne sais pas si tu veux rester à Poudlard pour les vacances, mais il faudrait absolument que tu viennes, avec Ginny, après Noël. Je t'enverrai une autre lettre avec plus de précisions en temps voulu. _

_Tu pourras passer le reste des vacances avec nous au quartier général de l'Ordre si tu le veux, et bien entendu Harry et Hermione sont invités._

_Remus a invité Lyra Fox aussi, je crois, alors j'espère que vous saurez vous entendre avec elle. Quelques membres de l'Ordre veulent la rencontrer, paraît-il, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander pourquoi!_

_Bref, on se verra bientôt j'espère!_

_Je t'aime,_

_Maman._

-Ses excuses à la famille, ouais! grommela Ron en rangeant la lettre dans son sac. J'espère seulement que je réussirai à ne pas lancer un sort à Percy pendant sa « discussion »! Quel crétin!

-Allons, Ron, Percy avait sans doute ses raisons…, commença Hermione.

-Hermione! s'exclama Ron, outré. Comment peux-tu le défendre après tout ce qu'il a fait?

-Je ne le défends pas, mais s'il veut s'excuser, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu lui lancerais un sort!

-Parce qu'il le mérite! Et ne dis pas le contraire!

-Je ne dis rien du tout!

-Taisez-vous! ordonna Harry.

-Alors…on reste ici jusqu'à Noël ou quoi? demanda Ron après s'être calmé.

-On dirait bien que oui, dit Harry. De toute façon, j'ai déjà signé pour dire que je resterais à Poudlard à Noël et vous aussi.

-Je me demande pourquoi Lupin a invité Lyra à l'Ordre, dit Hermione d'un ton songeur.

Harry haussa les épaules avec amertume. Il regarda vers la table des Serpentard où Lyra prenait son petit-déjeuner, l'air préoccupée. Depuis la bagarre, elle n'adressait plus du tout la parole à Harry. C'était un excellent prétexte pour masquer sa vraie raison, mais ça, Harry ne le savait pas.

Par la simple force de son regard, Lyra fit venir un pichet de jus de citrouille jusqu'à elle, en frappant Malefoy derrière la tête en passant. Apparemment, elle ne lui parlait pas à lui non plus.

Harry sourit à cette scène, mais son sourire s'effaça en pensant qu'il serait confronté à elle durant ses vacances à l'Ordre. Décidément, ce ne serait pas de tout repos, ces vacances…

-Venez, dit Hermione en se levant, on a Soins aux créatures magiques dans quinze minutes.

Les trois amis s'emmitouflèrent dans leurs capes et leurs écharpes et sortirent. Le froid de l'hiver était polaire et bientôt, les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard se resserrèrent tous devant le gigantesque feu qu'avait fait Hagrid devant sa cabane. Les Focifères vinrent se poser sur l'épaule de leur maître respectif et Harry remarqua avec stupéfaction que Hagrid leur avait grossièrement tricoté une écharpe de laine à chacun. Celle de Sniffle était vert forêt et Hagrid lui annonça avec un grand sourire que c'était pour aller avec son plumage vert lime.

-Puisque les Focifères ont atteint leur taille maximale et qu'ils ont reçu le dressage de base, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous informer qu'on peut passer à autre chose! dit Hagrid, heureux comme un roi, en tapant ses énormes mains l'une contre l'autre. Vous pouvez garder les Focifères, ils sont à vous jusqu'à ce que je leur trouve preneur! Mis à part les sortilèges de mutisme, ils ne demandent pas trop de soins. Bon maintenant, suivez-moi!

Les élèves quittèrent à regret la chaleur du feu pour suivre Hagrid qui se dirigeait à grands pas vers la forêt interdite, leurs Focifères toujours posés sur leurs épaules. Peu rassurés par ce qui les attendait, les Gryffondor avancèrent prudemment, tandis que les Serpentard restèrent derrière. Harry vit Malefoy tenter de parler à Lyra, qui resta de marbre.

-Allons, tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire la tête à cause de Potter? dit Malefoy en riant nerveusement comme s'il s'était agi d'une mauvaise plaisanterie.

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur lui, répondit froidement Lyra en regardant droit devant elle d'un air hautain.

Et la discussion fut close, Malefoy n'osant pas insister.

Le groupe marcha un moment dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Seule la neige crissait sous leurs pas et vu l'endroit où ils étaient, le silence était plutôt inquiétant. Ils bifurquèrent sur un sentier noirci, tracé dans la neige, qui déboucha sur une petite clairière au milieu de nulle part.

-C'est ici, annonça Hagrid en s'arrêtant.

De grosses traces zigzaguaient dans la neige et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'animal devait être particulièrement gros pour laisser des empreintes pareilles. Et il ne fut pas le seul à voir de telles pensées.

-Quels monstres a-t-il encore dressés? s'exclama quelqu'un à haute voix.

Si ce n'était de son aversion pour Malefoy, Harry n'aurait eu aucun mal à s'avouer qu'il se posait la même question.

-Ce ne sont pas des monstres, protesta Hagrid. Reculez un peu, je les entends qui arrivent!

Conseil inutile, puisque déjà tous les élèves s'étaient reculés à l'entente du bruit. Les Focifères aussi étaient nerveux, même s'il était dur de le prouver puisqu'ils n'émettaient aucun son. Il sembla à Harry que les pas de l'animal – si c'était un animal – résonnaient sous terre. Instinctivement, il recula aussi, lui qui était resté devant pour faire plaisir à Hagrid.

-Regardez! s'écria soudain Parvati en pointant un grand espace entre deux arbres.

Harry aperçut alors la tête de ce qui devait être un cheval. De sa vie, il n'en avait vu de plus gros qu'une seule fois : c'étaient ceux qui tiraient le carrosse de Madame Maxime, la directrice de Beauxbâtons.

Même si les trois chevaux qui venaient d'apparaître dans la clairière étaient plus petits que ceux de Madame Maxime, ils étaient bien deux fois plus gros que ce que Harry considérait comme un cheval normal, en taille et en poids.

Ils étaient tous trois d'un gris cendres, avec de grandes ailes foncées repliées sur leur flanc. Terrorisé, Sniffle s'envola vers la cime des arbres, imité par plusieurs autres Focifères.

-Superbes, hein? dit Hagrid en s'approchant d'une bête.

L'effet de surprise dissipé, Harry put voir que les chevaux étaient effectivement très beaux.

-Je peux en flatter un, professeur? demanda quelqu'un au dernier rang.

Étonnés, tous se retournèrent vers Lyra, qui attendait la réponse de Hagrid, poings sur les hanches.

-Oh…euh…mais bien sûr! acquiesça Hagrid.

C'était sans doute une grande première pour lui : une élève voulait flatter de son plein gré une de ses bêtes! Sans plus attendre, Lyra s'avança à grandes enjambées vers le premier cheval qu'elle vit. Love, son Focifère, était le seul à être resté calmement sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse.

-Doucement, la prévint Hagrid alors que Lyra s'approchait du cheval, ils n'aiment pas être brusqués.

-Elle ne manque vraiment aucune occasion de faire l'intéressante, celle-là, marmonna Hermione si bas que seul Ron l'entendit.

-Chut, lui intima-t-il.

Lyra tendit tranquillement la main vers l'énorme tête du cheval, qui la renifla avant de hennir.

-Il accepte, lui apprit Hagrid. Tu peux le flatter, maintenant.

Rayonnante, Lyra caressa le pelage soyeux du cheval. Hagrid semblait heureux qu'aucun incident fâcheux ne se soit produit.

-Quelqu'un sait le nom de cet animal? demanda Hagrid à la cantonade. À part Hermione, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en voyant Hermione lever la main comme un ressort.

-Moi, je le sais, dit tranquillement Lyra. Ce sont des Gronians.

-Excellente réponse, approuva Hagrid. Cinq points pour Serpentard. Et maintenant, quelles sont leurs propriétés?

-Ça, je ne sais pas, avoua Lyra. J'ai seulement vu leur photo dans un livre sur les animaux volants.

-Ce sont assurément les chevaux ailés les plus rapides, énonça Hermione en croisant les bras. Ils peuvent parcourir un très long trajet en un temps record. Ils n'aiment pas être brusqués et doivent avoir la supervision d'un sorcier expérimenté en permanence, car ils peuvent être très dangereux lorsqu'ils ruent.

-Elle ne manque vraiment aucune occasion de faire l'intéressante, celle-là, marmonna Lyra entre ses dents.

-C'est exactement cela, cinq points pour Gryffondor! dit Hagrid qui n'avait pas entendu la remarque. Ils doivent aussi être soumis à un sortilège de Désillusion régulièrement, mais ici ce ne sera pas nécessaire, puisqu'il n'y a aucune chance de croiser un Moldu dans les parages.

-Ça reste à voir! dit Malefoy en plissant les yeux.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? dit Ron d'un ton menaçant.

-Qu'il y en a une juste à côté de toi, Weasley! dit Malefoy en ricanant.

Lyra éclata d'un rire méchant. Elle détestait les préjugés de Drago envers ceux qui n'étaient pas de sang pur et l'avait rabroué à plusieurs reprises, mais puisqu'il s'agissait d'Hermione…

Ron allait se jeter sur Malefoy mais Hermione le retint par la manche.

-Laisse, ces idiots de Serpentard ne valent pas la peine qu'on se batte pour eux! dit-elle en regardant Harry d'un air entendu.

-Mais…c'est pour toi que j'allais me battre, pas pour lui! dit Ron, déconcerté.

Il rougit aussitôt d'avoir prononcé ces mots et Hermione fit pareil. L'incident fut oublié et Malefoy ne trouva rien à redire, soudain très intéressé par ce que disait Hagrid.

-J'imagine que vous aimeriez bien avoir une démonstration de la vitesse des Gronians, disait Hagrid en souriant. J'ai donc pensé tester leur rapidité avec une petite course…

Des murmures enthousiastes parcoururent les élèves.

-Alors, dit Hagrid en se frappant les mains, qui veut commencer?

L'enthousiasme tomba aussitôt.

-Euh…que voulez-vous dire par « qui veut commencer »? demanda Seamus.

-Que vous allez courser, voyons! s'exclama Hagrid, surpris que personne n'ait compris avant. Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez?

-On croyait que vous alliez faire courser les Gronians…mais tout seuls! précisa Seamus.

-Oh! fit Hagrid en perdant son sourire. Mais ce ne serait plus amusant du tout dans ce cas…

Il avait l'air si déconfit que Harry se sentit obligé de faire quelque chose.

-Je…je veux bien essayer! avança-t-il prudemment.

-Super! dit Hagrid. Tu peux prendre Lady, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'énorme jument.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois faire ces choses-là? » pensa Harry en se remémorant son premier vol avec Buck l'hippogriffe, en troisième année.

Hagrid l'aida à se hisser sur Lady et se tourna vers Lyra, qui flattait toujours un des Gronians.

-Lyra, tu peux prendre Casse-Cou, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre! dit-il.

Lyra se figea.

-Prendre Casse-Cou? dit-elle d'une petite voix avant que Love s'envole dans un battement d'ailes apeuré pour rejoindre les autres Focifères.

-C'est son nom! dit fièrement Hagrid. J'ai bien hâte de voir qui sera le plus rapide entre Harry et toi!

-M…moi? balbutia Lyra. M…mais…

Hagrid la souleva et l'installa sur le dos de Casse-Cou en faisant fi des véhémentes protestations de la jeune fille.

-Ne vous en faites pas, ils connaissent le chemin. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de vous accrocher! Dès que je dirai « HOP! »…

-Mais, professeur, protesta Lyra qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, je n'ai jamais fait ça, j'ai très peur des hauteurs et je…

-HOP!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Lyra s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au cou du Gronian qui s'éleva à une telle vitesse qu'elle avait l'impression que son corps était resté derrière. Elle s'efforça de ne pas regarder en bas et enfouit son visage dans le pelage gris de Casse-Cou, qui filait maintenant à toute allure.

Harry eut tout juste le temps de s'agripper au cou de Lady avant que celle-ci ne décolle. Le Gronian allait tellement vite qu'il était sûr que la peau s'arracherait de son visage. Sous lui, la forêt et le parc défilèrent dans un tourbillon de couleurs embrouillées et près de lui, Lyra hurlait de terreur. Harry imaginait très bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Si elle avait peur de voler en balai, en Gronian ce devait être pire…

Après quelques secondes, Lady contourna la tour d'astronomie du château et retourna vers la forêt interdite. Du moins, c'était ce que Harry croyait, car à la vitesse qu'allait la jument géante, il était dur de savoir véritablement où il allait! Soudain, avec un bruit sourd qui projeta Harry à quelques centimètres en l'air, Lady atterrit.

-Bravo Harry! s'écria Hagrid en applaudissant, imité des Gryffondor.

Il emmena Lady près d'un énorme baril étiqueté « Croque-Cheval » et leva les yeux en l'air, soudain anxieux.

-Tiens, mais où est passé Casse-Cou?

Harry, qui avait rejoint Ron et Hermione, leva les yeux à son tour.

-J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé! dit Hermione à la grande stupéfaction de ses deux amis.

-Bon, tu t'es enfin décidée à laisser Lyra tranquille! dit Ron.

-C'est juste que si il lui arrive quelque chose maintenant, on ne saura pas ce que Lupin lui veut et pourquoi il l'a invitée à l'Ordre! dit rapidement Hermione.

-Et dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle nous rabattait les oreilles avec l'importance du rapprochement entre les maisons! dit Ron en roulant les yeux.

-Une vraie blague, oui! approuva Harry.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Casse-Cou venait de surgir de la cime des arbres et Lyra, toujours accrochée à son cou, n'avait apparemment plus la force de crier. Le Gronian descendit en piqué vers le sol mais, plutôt que d'atterrir, il remonta aussitôt en flèche. Il vola en cercle au-dessus de la clairière et fit quelques tonneaux en l'air.

-Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de lui donner Casse-Cou, dit Hagrid d'un ton soucieux. J'avais oublié que…

-Quoi? demanda Harry.

-Que Casse-Cou aimait bien épater la galerie avec ses acrobaties, termina Hagrid.

Lyra s'était remise à hurler, alors que le Gronian allait et venait à une vitesse si vertigineuse qu'Harry eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une traînée de couleurs fendre l'air. Les élèves suivaient de la tête les mouvements rapides du cheval, bouches bées.

-CASSE-COU, ÇA SUFFIT! rugit Hagrid avant de pousser un sifflement à en déchirer les tympans.

Casse-Cou atterrit pour de bon, à la seconde même où Hagrid sifflait. Lyra se laissa glisser par terre et ses jambes tremblantes cédèrent sous son poids. Le teint verdâtre, elle avança de quelques centimètres, sous les regards inquiets des autres élèves, avant de se mettre à vomir, agenouillée dans la neige.

-Désolé, dit Hagrid en lui donnant dans le dos une petite tape qui faillit lui rompre les os. J'avais oublié…enfin, peu importe. Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, je vais demander à quelqu'un de t'accompagner…

-Je peux y aller, proposèrent Harry et Malefoy d'une même voix.

Ils se jetèrent un regard meurtrier.

-Non, il vaut mieux pas, dit Hagrid d'un ton courroucé. Hermione, vas-y avec elle.

-Moi? s'étonna Hermione.

-Oui, toi! dit Hagrid en remettant Lyra sur pieds.

Fâchée parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, Hermione s'avança et Lyra s'appuya sur ses épaules à contrecœur.

-Pas toi, murmura Lyra d'un ton désespéré.

-Oui, ça m'enchante aussi, rétorqua Hermione. Aller, viens.

Et les deux filles s'éloignèrent en direction du château. Après leur départ, Hagrid proposa une deuxième course, mais en voyant les élèves reculer, il se reporta à la suggestion de Seamus et les Gronians coursèrent seuls. Quelques élèves s'amusèrent à parier des friandises et, lorsque le cours se termina, Ron avait remporté un sac de bonbons rouge et orange.

-Je crois que j'ai déjà vu ça quelque part, dit-il d'un ton méfiant.

-Oui, moi aussi, dit Harry qui se rappelait vaguement avoir vu cette sorte de jujubes.

Peu rassuré, Ron décida de ne pas les manger et, en voyant une silhouette massive près de lui, il dit :

-Tiens, je te les donne.

Crabbe était décidément trop idiot pour se rendre compte que le fait que Ron lui donne gentiment quelque chose était aussi louche qu'improbable. Un sourire niais aux lèvres, il ouvrit le sac et prit une poignée de jujubes dans sa main potelée.

-Attends! dit Ron avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon. Ne mange pas les rouges, il paraît qu'ils font grossir les lèvres!

Crabbe le regarda d'un air interrogateur et enfourna une dizaine de bonbons orangés à la fois. L'effet fut immédiat : ses lèvres se mirent à gonfler et atteignirent la taille de deux muffins en quelques secondes. Sa ressemblance avec un gorille n'en était que plus que saisissante.

-Désolé! dit alors Ron en arborant une expression de fausse compatissance. J'avais oublié que les oranges _aussi_ faisaient grossir les lèvres!

Harry se souvint alors que c'était une invention de Fred et George, des Gonfbabines, et qu'ils lui en avaient justement envoyé une boîte pour son anniversaire. Mais ce que Ron n'avait pas dit à Crabbe, c'était qu'en vérité les bonbons rouges _redonnaient_ aux lèvres leur taille normale. Tandis que les lèvres de Crabbe gonflaient si rapidement qu'elles furent bientôt plus lourdes que sa tête, le faisant tomber tête la première dans un tas de neige, Harry et Ron rentrèrent au château, écroulés de rire.

Arrivés dans le hall, ils remarquèrent qu'une petite foule s'était amassée près d'un tableau d'affichage qu'on avait installé au mur, où était épinglée une petite affiche.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? dit Harry, perplexe.

Ron, qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête, parvint sans peine à lire ce qui était écrit sur la l'affiche.

-Ça dit qu'il y aura…un bal de Noël! s'étonna Ron.

-Encore? Pour quelle occasion?

-Pour Noël, j'imagine!

-Oui, je le sais ça! dit Harry, agacé. Mais la dernière fois qu'il y a eu un bal de Noël, c'était en l'honneur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, alors il doit forcément y avoir une autre raison que Noël pour faire un bal cette année!

-Attends, dit Ron qui plissait les yeux pour mieux voir. Le bal sera le soir du dernier jour de classe avant les vacances, pour que tout le monde puisse y assister. Ce bal aura lieu pour…

-Pour quoi? s'impatienta Harry.

-Pour faciliter le rapprochement entre les Maisons, dit Ron en se retournant vers lui.

-C'est une plaisanterie?

-Apparemment non…

-Ils pensent vraiment que faire un bal va me rapprocher de Malefoy? Ils se mettent le doigt dans l'œil!

-Pas seulement le doigt, la main au complet! approuva Ron.

-L'union fait la force, n'attendez pas que ça se corse! dit une voix derrière eux.

Harry et Ron se retournèrent d'un bloc.

-Hermione! s'exclama Ron. Euh…qu'est-ce que tu disais?

-Je citais les deux derniers vers de la chanson du Choixpeau! dit Hermione en regardant Ron comme s'il était particulièrement lent d'esprit. Et tout cela a du sens. Je trouve que ce bal est une très bonne idée…

-L'union fait la force…le rapprochement entre les Maisons…tu peux bien parler! Tu t'en prends toujours à Lyra Fox comme si tu voulais sa mort!

-Je ne veux pas sa mort, se vexa Hermione. La preuve : je l'ai conduite à l'infirmerie.

-Ça, c'est parce que Hagrid t'y a obligée! lui rappela Ron.

Mais Hermione lui jeta un tel regard que Ron comprit que le sujet était clos.

-Il faut être accompagné, à ce bal? demanda Harry alors qu'ils se rendaient à leur salle commune.

-Harry, c'est un _bal_! dit Ron qui le regardait comme si c'était le pire des crétins. Évidemment qu'il faut être accompagné!

-Vous comptez y aller avec qui? _Brindille_, ajouta Hermione à l'intention de la Grosse Dame.

-Euh…, dit Ron.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Harry.

-À propos, dit Hermione en déposant ses livres sur une table, madame Pomfresh m'a chargée de te dire que l'entrée à l'infirmerie t'est désormais interdite, sauf si, bien sûr, tu es blessé.

-Et que veux-tu dire par là? dit Harry qui commençait à comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

-Que si tu penses à Lyra Fox comme partenaire de bal, tu devrais oublier ça.

-Pourquoi? dit Ron. Elle sera certainement sortie de l'infirmerie, d'ici le bal.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai voulu dire.

-Pourtant, le thème du bal, c'est le rapprochement entre les Maisons, objecta Harry. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas y aller avec une fille de Serpentard.

-C'est vrai que ce serait logique d'accompagner quelqu'un d'une autre maison, mais Lyra…Oh! et puis, fais ce que tu veux! soupira Hermione avec un geste de la main, comme pour chasser une mouche.

-Mais on peut quand même accompagner une personne de notre maison, non? demanda Ron en regardant le plafond.

-J'imagine que oui, répondit prudemment Harry.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses deux amis semblaient si gênés, tout à coup.

-Bon euh…on a quel cours, là? fit Hermione d'un air trop nonchalant pour être naturel.

-Défense contre les forces du Mal, dit aussitôt Ron.

-Et cet après-midi?

-Libre, répondit Harry. On a astronomie ce soir.

-Oh d'accord…

Comme pour sauver Ron et Hermione de leur étrange embarras, la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin de la récréation.

Dès qu'il mit les pieds dans la classe de Défense, Harry sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. D'abord, les volets avaient été tirés et la seule lumière éclairant la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité était une torche au-dessus du bureau de Snave. Ce dernier portait des verres fumés et un masque d'infirmière et la lueur de la torche lui donnait un air lugubre, presque effrayant. Les élèves prirent leur place habituelle et sortirent leur baguette, l'air surexcité.

-Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi la classe est plongée dans la pénombre et que je porte un masque et des lunettes, dit Snave de sa voix bienveillante.

Quelques personnes acquiescèrent.

-Rassurez-vous, reprit Snave, je ne suis pas devenu fou. Et si j'ai l'air ridicule en ce moment, sachez que vous en ferez tout autant durant le cours.

Il se leva et parcourut la classe d'un pas lent.

-Aujourd'hui, vous apprendrez un nouveau sortilège. Dangereux. Difficile. Pas très agréable à enseigner non plus, mais vous devez savoir. Après tout, le but, c'est de pouvoir se défendre.

Il marqua une pause et sembla réfléchir à la façon la plus appropriée de leur annoncer ce qu'ils devraient faire. Harry vit des élèves se tortiller sur leur chaise et il dut s'avouer que lui-même trépignait d'impatience. Lorsque Snave reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix plus dure.

-Aujourd'hui, dit-il en revenant sous son halot de lumière, vous allez apprendre à vous défendre contre les créatures les plus complexes du monde de la sorcellerie. Les Créatures de l'Ombre.

Harry fut parcourut d'un frisson et il entendit Ron hoqueter de surprise à côté de lui.

-On dit que les vampires sont immortels, continua Snave. C'est faux! On dit aussi que pour les tuer, il ne suffit qu'à brandir une gousse d'ail ou leur entrer un pieu dans le cœur. C'est un mythe aussi dégoûtant que ridicule!

Il tapa du plat de la main sur son bureau, rompant le silence pesant et faisant sursauter tous les élèves d'un même mouvement.

-Je refuse de laisser sortir de ma classe qui que ce soit qui croit se débarrasser d'un vampire aussi facilement! Les vampires sont des êtres imposants et dangereux, qui peuvent vous dévorer tout cru ou vous mordre dans le cou pour vous faire devenir carnassier jusqu'à la fin de vos jours! Pensez-vous vraiment vous en sortir en lui jetant de l'ail en plein visage? Et lui rentrer un pieu dans le corps ne ferait que le mettre extrêmement en colère, croyez-moi! Qui diable a donc inventé des idioties pareilles?

Il tapa à nouveau sur son bureau et Neville se ratatina sur sa chaise. Hermione leva une main incertaine.

-Oui, miss Granger? fit Snave d'un ton plus calme.

-Est-ce vrai que les vampires ne sont pas atteints par les sortilèges Impardonnables?

-Oui, j'y venais. Les Créatures de l'Ombre sont bien immortelles, sauf si on connaît le bon moyen pour les détruire. Tous les _Endoloris_ ou _Avada Kedavra_ du monde ne pourraient venir à bout d'un vampire. Cela ne ferait que l'affaiblir, et encore faut-il savoir jeter ces sorts convenablement.

-Est-ce que les vampires sont atteints par la lumière du jour ou c'est aussi un mythe? demanda Kimberly à l'autre bout de la classe.

-C'est la vérité, dit Snave, seulement de nos jours il est difficile d'éliminer un vampire de cette façon. Ils prennent tous une potion à base d'Halluzini – vous avez vu ça en botanique je crois? – qui les immunise contre le soleil. Non, vraiment, il n'existe qu'un seul moyen de tuer un vampire. Un moyen infaillible.

Il s'arrêta et la classe entière retint son souffle.

-Solarissima, dit-il d'une voix grave. Le sortilège de l'Illumination, qui pourrait éclairer une ville entière.

-Mais…vous avez dit qu'avec la potion, les vampires étaient immunisés par la lumière! protesta Hermione.

-Oui, miss Granger, mais je puis vous assurer qu'aucune potion ne peut ni ne pourra jamais contrer un Solarissima! La potion ne fera que permettre au vampire de _voir_ le sortilège, mais en aucun cas ne pourra le protéger s'il lui advenait de _recevoir_ le sortilège.

Puis, voyant les mines interrogatrices de sa classe, il ajouta :

-Le mieux serait de vous faire une démonstration, mais je n'ai aucunement l'envie de tuer un vampire dans ma classe.

Les élèves déglutirent et regardèrent autour d'eux d'un air apeuré. Harry se remémora la vision qu'il avait eue au sujet des Créatures de l'Ombre. Ils étaient tous cachés par leurs capes, mais ils semblaient si effrayants…

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par Snave qui distribuait masques et lunettes et qui arrivait justement près de lui. Lorsqu'il eut passé son chemin, Harry se tourna vers Hermione d'un air interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire? demanda-t-il.

-Harry! Tu n'as donc rien écouté? lui reprocha Hermione.

-Non, pas du tout en vérité.

-Est-ce que ça va? dit Hermione, soudain inquiète.

-Mais oui! s'impatienta Harry. Alors?

-Tu n'as qu'à mettre le masque et les lunettes, pour te protéger des gaz et de la lumière du Solarissima. Snave va faire une démonstration…

-Sur qui? paniqua Harry.

-Voyons, Harry! Sur personne. Tu vois un vampire ici?

Snave, qui avait fini de distribuer les masques et les lunettes, attendit que tout le monde les ait mis et poussa son bureau pour se faire de la place. Il leva sa baguette et s'éclaircit la gorge. C'était le silence total dans la classe lorsqu'il prononça haut et fort ce mot :

-Solarissima!

Un long filet argenté sortit d'abord de sa baguette, comme un Patronus, puis s'étira du sol jusqu'au plafond pour former une sphère lumineuse. La sphère prit bientôt l'aspect d'un grand dôme de lumière qui brillait de milles feux, comme un gros soleil. La classe s'éclaira d'un coup, baignée de la lumière aveuglante du Solarissima, et Harry ne fut pas fâché d'avoir des verres fumés. Il regardait l'énorme sphère, impressionné. Autour de lui, ses amis ouvraient des yeux ronds.

La sphère se déplaçait lentement, comme un gros ballon, jusqu'à ce qu'elle répercute le mur et s'éteigne brusquement. La classe fut de nouveau plongée dans l'obscurité, comme si on avait tiré un rideau sur une fenêtre en plein jour. Harry cligna des yeux et quand il retrouva sa vue normale, il retira les verres fumés pour mettre ses vraies lunettes.

Pas un son ne se faisait entendre. Harry lui-même sentait que parler serait inapproprié en un tel moment. Snave contemplait le mur où venait de s'éteindre le sortilège, l'air choqué. Puis il se tourna lentement et abaissa sa baguette.

-C'était l'Avada Kedavra des Créatures de l'Ombre, dit-il. Si un jour un vampire vous attaque, vous penserez à moi. Et vous vous souviendrez de Solarissima.

La cloche sonna, tirant brusquement la classe de l'épais silence qui l'avait enveloppée.

Snave ne dit plus un mot et regarda les élèves partir, un à un. Quand Harry, le dernier à passer le pas de la porte, fut sorti, Snave retira ses lunettes noires et croisa les bras.

Harry s'était retourné au même moment, et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.

Les yeux de Snave, si bienveillants auparavant, étaient devenus terrifiants. L'iris de son œil, autrefois brun, était maintenant teinté d'une couleur rouge, presque cramoisie.

* * *

_Le professeur Snave serait-il un de ces mystérieux vampires?...ou...pire encore? C'est à suivre..._


	16. La course aux partenaires

Merci à **Tigrou19**, **Arvedin** et **big apple** (bonne année à toi aussi!!) pour vos reviews! Ce nouveau chap' est pour vous ;)

Alors voici sans plus tarder… LA SUITE!!!

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : La course aux partenaires**

Les jours passaient, les vacances de Noël approchaient et, de ce fait, le bal aussi. Une ambiance de fête, sûrement due aux décorations, s'était installée, mine de rien, au château.

Les rampes des escaliers étaient agrémentées de stalactites et il y avait de petits sapins scintillants à chaque étage, mais le plus impressionnant était sans contredit l'arbre de Noël de la Grande Salle, qui rivalisait de taille avec les citrouilles de Hagrid. C'était justement lui qui avait coupé un sapin de la forêt interdite pour l'emmener au château, mais Harry le soupçonnait d'avoir usé d'un peu de magie. Il était impossible qu'un sapin ait la largeur d'un petit boisé et la grandeur d'un demi géant multiplié par trois, même s'il venait d'une forêt comme celle qui bordait le parc de Poudlard.

Un clan entier d'angelots était dispersé dans l'arbre pour chanter des cantiques de Noël, entouré d'une centaine de bougies et d'une myriade de lumières scintillantes.

Peeves, lui, avait trouvé un moyen bien à lui de rappeler sa présence tout en restant dans le thème de Noël. Il arrivait sans crier gare derrière les élèves, chantant des cantiques de son cru – c'est-à-dire ridicules et vulgaires – et terrifiant les première année. Il lançait aussi de petites choses rondes et froides, que Ron reconnut comme étant des « Bouldurs de Neige », des boules de neiges glacées qui ne fondaient jamais, tirées de la collection des Fêtes des jumeaux Weasley. Peeves avait dû les voler à un élève.

Mais ce qui faisait par-dessus tout l'ambiance, c'étaient les petits bonnets rouge et blanc de Père Noël dont étaient coiffés tous les professeurs – certains bien malgré eux. Il était hilarant de voir Rogue affublé d'un petit chapeau de Noël, mais le maître des potions était d'humeur si exécrable que personne n'osa se moquer de lui.

Harry avait beau être soulagé d'avoir un peu de temps libre avec l'arrêt des matchs, le Quidditch finit tout de même par lui manquer. Un samedi, alors que tombaient de petits flocons, adoucissant le temps par la même occasion, Harry et quelques Gryffondor de l'équipe sortirent sur le terrain. Ron avait ensorcelé plusieurs Bouldurs que les joueurs tentaient de lancer au travers des buts, mais ils ne jouèrent que quelques minutes avant de se prendre eux-mêmes pour cible. Harry avait passé une excellente journée lorsque, trempés, ils décidèrent tous de rentrer.

Un peu plus loin, Kimberly et Katie chuchotaient entre elles en riant et Harry se doutait du sujet de leur conversation. Le bal approchait et toutes les filles étaient en effervescence, beaucoup plus que les garçons qui ne s'en préoccupaient pas vraiment. En petits groupes dans les couloirs, dans les classes et même dans les toilettes, les filles déambulaient et partout, elles ne parlaient que du bal. Quel partenaire choisir, quelle robe mettre et quelle coiffure arborer étaient les principales interrogations. Le seul sujet, parmi tout cela, qui rendait Harry nerveux, était les partenaires.

Le bal arrivait à grands pas et le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas demandé à Lyra de l'accompagner. Car c'était bien avec elle qu'il comptait y aller, et il s'était même dit que dans le cas contraire, il irait seul, ou alors il n'irait pas du tout. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les bals, de toute façon.

Cependant, il était un peu inquiet car avant de commencer leur petit match improvisé avec les Bouldurs, Kimberly était venue le voir pour lui demander s'il avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui aller au bal. Surpris, il avait balbutié que non, pas encore, et il était parti avant qu'elle n'ait pu rajouter quelque chose. Au fil des mois, Kimberly était devenue une bonne amie, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui demande de l'accompagner au bal. Il savait qu'il serait incapable de dire non à une amie.

Katie était maintenant partie et Kimberly se dirigeait justement vers Harry, avec son balai. Harry resta figé en l'air avec son _Éclair de Feu_, ne sachant où se mettre. S'il partait maintenant, Kimberly se douterait de quelque chose…

Il se mit à jurer mentalement puis, au dernier moment, la jeune fille contourna Harry et accosta Dean, qui était derrière lui. Soulagé, Harry sourit et quitta le terrain. Ginny avait assisté à toute la scène et en voyant Kimberly partir avec un grand sourire, elle lança furieusement un Bouldur à Dean, qui le reçut sur le nez.

ø

øøøø

ø

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry était de plus en plus nerveux. Malefoy avait réussi à entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Lyra, qui riait et plaisantait avec lui à présent. Par contre, elle ne parlait toujours pas à Harry. Cependant lorsqu'elle le croisait dans les couloirs, elle ne l'ignorait plus d'un air hautain, mais elle détournait les yeux d'un air abattu. Harry se rappelait très bien une édition des Chroniques et se posait de sérieuses questions. Se pourrait-il que Rogue ait interdit à Lyra de lui parler, depuis la scène qu'elle avait faite à Hermione le jour de l'Halloween? Parce que, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Lyra ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis ce jour-là…

-Devine qui m'a demandé de l'accompagner au bal aujourd'hui! dit Ron ce soir-là, dans la salle commune.

Harry et lui avaient tiré deux fauteuils près du feu et étaient chacun perdus dans leurs pensées, jusqu'à ce Ron rompe le silence. À une table non loin d'eux, Hermione tendit l'oreille, derrière son gros manuel d'astronomie de _Comment déchiffrer les constellations_.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Qui?

-Luna Lovegood!

Hermione laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise à peine audible et retourna à sa lecture, tandis que Harry s'esclaffait.

-Luna? fit-il en riant. Et qu'est-ce que tu as répondu?

-Eh bien euh…, dit Ron qui sembla soudain gêné. Je…j'ai dit oui.

Hermione échappa son manuel à grand bruit sur la table et le reprit aussitôt en rougissant. Harry ouvrit les yeux ronds d'étonnement.

-Quoi? _Toi_, tu vas y aller avec _Luna_?

-Et alors? fit Ron d'un air courroucé. D'accord, elle est un peu bizarre, mais elle est gentille et…

-Oui, je sais, le coupa Harry. Ça m'étonne, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi ça t'étonne?

-J'avais cru…

-Quoi? s'impatienta Ron.

-J'avais cru que tu irais avec Hermione! dit Harry avec évidence.

Ron fit un sifflement impatient en secouant la tête. Harry fut surpris de sa réaction.

-Pff! dit Ron. Pourquoi elle se contenterait de moi quand elle peut y aller avec toi?

-Quoi, mais qu'est-ce…

-J'ai l'ai entendue parler avec Ginny. Ma sœur lui a demandé avec qui elle aimerait y aller et elle a répondu : « _Je ne sais pas, peut-être avec Harry…_ »!

Hermione fronça les sourcils derrière son livre.

-Elle doit avoir un penchant pour les célébrités…après Krum, il n'y a plus beaucoup de candidats assez bien pour elle! continua Ron d'un ton amer.

Hermione ferma son livre avec force.

-Espèce d'idiot! siffla-t-elle en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

-Ne me dis pas que j'ai tort! cria Ron en pointant un doigt accusateur vers elle.

-Oh, si, je vais te le dire! cria Hermione. Tu as tort!

Autour d'eux, des élèves leur jetèrent des regards outrés, mais Ron ne se sentit nullement gêné.

-Menteuse! accusa-t-il.

-Bougre d'imbécile! Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole!

-Parfait!

-Parfait!

Hermione tourna les talons et monta en furie les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Plus haut, une porte claqua violemment. Ron se tourna vers le feu sans un mot. De toutes leurs disputes, jamais Harry ne les avait vus si furieux et si amers l'un envers l'autre. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait ignorer la colère qu'il avait éprouvée en entendant Ron parler ainsi de lui.

-La célébrité va se coucher, dit-il d'un ton neutre. Bonne nuit.

-Harry!

-Quoi?

-Désolé. Je…elle…c'est juste que…

Ron avait l'air si désemparé que Harry ne put se résoudre à lui en vouloir plus longtemps.

-C'est bon, dit-il en se rasseyant. Je comprends.

-Non, dit Ron dans un soupir, tu ne comprends pas. Toutes ces années…tout ce temps…on se disputait mais…

Il tapait nerveusement son pied contre le sol, incapable de dire clairement ce qu'il voulait. Harry attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne.

-Mais j'aurais dû le savoir, dit finalement Ron en faisant de gros efforts pour cacher son amertume. Je n'ai aucune chance, à côté de toi.

-Voyons je…

-Laisse, l'interrompit Ron d'un geste de la main, ça ne sert à rien. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. On n'y peut rien. Je ne suis que Ron Weasley, et toi, tu es Harry Potter. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Seulement, j'avais espéré…je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête…mais quand je l'ai entendue dire à Ginny…

Ron secoua la tête d'un air abattu.

-J'ai su que c'était foutu.

Il garda les yeux fixés sur les flammes qui rougeoyaient dans la cheminée d'un air sombre. Harry ne savait pas où se mettre. Que dire dans une telle situation? Après tout ce temps, Ron avait enfin avoué les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione. Bien sûr, Harry s'en doutait depuis longtemps et il avait hâte que Ron prenne son courage à deux mains, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait cette scène qu'il avait imaginée. Il voyait plutôt Hermione avouer à Ron que c'était de lui qu'elle parlait dans sa lettre, qu'elle lui saute au cou et que leurs disputes cessent enfin.

Depuis le bal en quatrième année, Harry était persuadé que les sentiments de ses deux meilleurs amis étaient réciproques, mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'il s'était fourvoyé, il n'en ressentait qu'un profond agacement. Car cela signifiait que c'était _lui_ le garçon de la lettre. Bien sûr, Hermione était jolie et intelligente, et Harry l'aimait beaucoup. C'était sa meilleure amie, rien de plus, rien de moins, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais la considérer autrement. Et ce soir-là, il aurait tout donné pour que Hermione pense la même chose de lui…

-On devrait peut-être y aller, on a astronomie dans dix minutes, dit platement Ron.

-Oui, le dernier cours d'astronomie avant les vacances! dit Harry d'un ton faussement joyeux, en tentant de faire sourire son ami.

Ron détestait déchiffrer et rédiger des cartes du ciel, il trouvait ça compliqué, ennuyeux, et complètement inutile. Pour lui, l'astronomie agissait au même titre que la divination. Harry, lui, se débrouillait bien, même s'il devait demander de l'aide à Hermione quelques fois. Cependant, il avait l'intuition que Hermione serait moins encline à les aider, lui et Ron, ce soir…

-Elle va arriver en retard si elle ne descend pas maintenant, dit Ron en passant devant le dortoir des filles.

-Elle a peut-être oublié qu'on avait un cours? suggéra Harry.

-Hermione, oublier un cours? Harry, est-ce que ça va?

-Bon d'accord. Mais on devrait peut-être la prévenir, au cas où…

-Sûrement pas! dit brusquement Ron. D'ailleurs, on ne peut pas entrer dans le dortoir des filles.

-Oui je sais mais…

-À propos, l'interrompit soudainement Ron. Garde tout ce que j'ai dit pour toi, d'accord? Pas un mot à qui que ce soit, surtout pas à Hermione!

-Me crois-tu idiot au point d'aller lui répéter tout ça? s'indigna Harry.

-Non, bien sûr. Mais je voulais être sûr…

-Tu as ma parole, assura Harry.

Il se tut et Ron ne rajouta rien. Ils montèrent chercher leur cape et leur foulard, car les soirées hivernales étaient froides, et franchirent le passage de la Grosse Dame. Le trajet jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie se fit dans le silence, entrecoupé du bruit de leurs pas. Ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure au sommet de la tour, sous le regard étonné du professeur Sinistra.

-Miss Granger n'est pas avec vous? dit-elle d'un ton surpris.

-Elle ne se sentait pas bien, mentit Harry.

Hermione manquant un cours de son plein gré était si improbable que Sinistra le crut sans poser de questions. Harry et Ron prirent leur place habituelle sur la petite estrade collée contre le mur et le cours débuta.

-Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser de m'être absentée le cours dernier, commença Sinistra. Je ne mets absolument pas en doute la méthode d'enseignement du professeur qui m'a remplacée, mais il me semble que vous ayez très mal compris le schéma de la constellation que j'avais donnée à étudier.

Elle brandit une liasse de feuilles de parchemins.

-Hermione Granger est la seule à avoir réussi le travail demandé et je ne vous cacherais pas que j'ai été singulièrement déçue par les autres travaux. Bien entendu, j'y suis pour quelque chose, puisque je n'étais pas là. Je vous demanderais donc de recommencer vos schémas – oui, je sais que c'est frustrant, ajouta-t-elle en voyant les mines excédées qui lui faisaient face – ainsi, ça me permettra de vous donner de meilleures notes et de vous aider si vous avez des questions.

En grognant, les élèves se levèrent et allèrent se poster chacun devant leur lunascope, tandis que Sinistra distribuait les travaux erronés. Avec un soupir résigné, Ron ratura son schéma et pointa son lunascope sur la constellation en question, aussi enthousiaste que si on lui avait annoncé que son lit était infesté de Doxys.

Harry, lui, n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il observait Sinistra à la dérobée, d'un œil méfiant. C'était une femme plutôt étrange, bien qu'élégante. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et bouclés, qu'elle remontait toujours en coiffure fantaisiste et ses yeux étaient d'un vert bouteille. Elle avait un port hautain, se déplaçait avec une certaine prestance et ne cillait jamais lorsqu'elle regardait quelqu'un.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Potter? demanda-t-elle en arrivant près de lui.

-Non, ça va, répondit Harry en détournant la tête.

-Dans ce cas, vous devriez peut-être regarder dans votre lunascope, plutôt que de me dévisager, dit Sinistra avec un léger sourire. C'est là-haut que ça se passe.

-Oui, désolé. Je…réfléchissais.

Harry reporta son attention sur son travail, qu'il fixa sans le voir. Il sentait le regard de Sinistra peser sur lui.

-Vous réfléchissiez à quoi, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret?

-À rien, répondit précipitamment Harry.

Sinistra acquiesça, pas convaincue du tout. Mais elle n'insista pas, appuya ses coudes sur le mur et leva les yeux vers le ciel, songeuse. Elle resta là un moment, tandis que les élèves travaillaient dans le silence. Harry fit mine de rajouter quelque chose sur son schéma, mais il avait la tête ailleurs.

-Vous avez une constellation ou une étoile préférée, Potter? demanda Sinistra.

Harry ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle question.

-Euh…si. J'aime bien la constellation de la Lyre et…l'étoile Sirius.

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir observé cette constellation et cette étoile, il avait dit ça à tout hasard. Sinistra ferma les yeux et, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Harry jura qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais peut-être était-ce seulement dû à l'éclairage de la lune et au froid mordant de la nuit…

-Et vous? osa-t-il demander.

-Moi?

Sinistra sembla surprise. Elle réfléchit.

-Je ne sais pas pour l'étoile...mais j'aime bien la lune, dit-elle d'un ton rêveur.

-Et pour les constellations? risqua Harry.

Sinistra eut un air interrogateur, visiblement surprise de l'intérêt qu'Harry lui manifestait soudain.

-Facile, répondit-elle. Celle-là!

Elle désigna le travail de Harry d'un signe de tête. Harry sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

-Il y a une raison particulière? demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de masquer son trouble.

Il avait peur que Sinistra se montre offusquée de tant d'insistance et qu'elle ne réponde pas, au lieu de quoi elle eut un petit rire mélodieux et dit :

-C'est celle de mon prénom.

Puis elle se détourna du mur sur lequel elle était appuyée.

-Oh! Excusez-moi, mais je dois reprendre mon travail, dit-elle en voyant un élève lever la main. Vous devriez reprendre le vôtre aussi, Potter.

Elle lui sourit et s'éloigna. Harry déglutit et prit son devoir en y jetant un œil avec appréhension. Sa crainte s'en trouva alors confirmée. En haut du parchemin était écrit le titre du travail en gros caractère : _Schéma de la constellation de Dorade._

-Harry? fit Ron à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu en fais, une tête…

Harry regarda successivement sa feuille, puis Ron et enfin Sinistra qui aidait Neville, plutôt loin d'eux. Il se demandait s'il devait dire à Ron ce qu'il avait découvert, ou s'il devait garder tout ça pour lui…il opta finalement pour la première option.

-Écoute, Ron…il y a quelque chose d'important qu'il faut que je te dise!

En voyant l'air grave de Harry, Ron se rapprocha.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Tu te souviens du rêve que j'ai fait sur le ralliement des Créatures de l'Ombre et de Voldemort, il y a deux mois? commença Harry en baissant la voix.

-Oui, bien sûr. Tu en as fait un autre? demanda Ron qui semblait soudain inquiet.

-Non. Mais quand j'ai fait ce rêve, je n'avais pas reconnu la chef vampiresse, ni l'homme qui a essayé de la convaincre de refuser l'offre de Voldemort.

-Et maintenant…

-Oui. Ce sont des professeurs ici, à Poudlard!

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Tu veux dire…qu'il y a ici la chef de toute une tribu de vampires? dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

-C'est ça, répondit Harry. Ici même. Son prénom est Dorade…

-Oui, je me souviens!

-Et son nom est Sinistra, annonça gravement Harry.

Ron n'eut pas le temps de bien assimiler la nouvelle. Une ombre se dessina sur sa table de travail et une voix derrière lui dit :

-Avez-vous besoin d'aide, Weasley?

Ron se retourna et fit un bond de plusieurs centimètres en voyant Sinistra se pencher vers lui. Il devint aussi blanc que son lunascope.

-Oh, désolée! Je vous ai fait peur? dit Sinistra d'un ton soucieux.

-Non…oui…non! balbutia Ron en reculant le plus loin possible de son professeur.

-Vous êtes étrange, Weasley, remarqua Sinistra en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qui ça? Moi? Pas du tout! dit nerveusement Ron en reculant encore.

-Pourquoi reculez-vous? demanda Sinistra. Craignez-vous que je vous morde?

Elle avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais apparemment Ron et elle n'avaient pas le même sens de l'humour. Harry crut que Ron allait véritablement s'évanouir, au lieu de quoi il recula de nouveau, pour heurter son lunascope que Sinistra attrapa avant qu'il ne se brise sur le sol.

-Quelle imprudence! dit-elle.

Elle n'avait plus envie de rire, à ce moment.

-Weasley, Potter, remettez-vous au travail _maintenant_, sans quoi vous aurez une retenue! Que je n'aie pas à vous le redire!

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna, sous le regard stupéfait de Harry, et celui horrifié de Ron. Harry se demandait pourquoi Sinistra était devenue soudainement si furieuse et Ron était soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas tenté de planter ses crocs dans son cou.

-On l'a échappé belle! soupira Ron.

-Ouais, maugréa Harry. Bravo pour ta discrétion, _Weasley_!

-Désolé, _Potter_, mais elle aurait pu me déchiqueter en petits morceaux si elle l'avait voulu! rétorqua Ron, vexé.

-Je sais, dit Harry. Elle avait l'air fâchée, en tout cas!

-Tu crois que c'est le lunascope qui l'a mise dans un tel état? demanda Ron.

-Non, je ne pense pas. Elle ne se fâche jamais, alors pour si peu…Ron, peut-être qu'elle sait!

-Qu'elle sait quoi? dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

-Qu'on est au courant pour les Créatures de l'Ombre!

-À mon avis, ils sont tous au courant. Voldemort a crié « Potter » devant tout le monde, alors si ils ne se doutent de rien…

-Tu as raison, je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

Harry fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Il y avait bien une centaine de vampires à ce rassemblement auquel il avait assisté malgré lui. Si tous avaient entendu Voldemort crier son nom, qui sait ce qu'ils seraient prêts à faire pour le soustraire au silence? Désormais, Harry n'était plus en sécurité, même à Poudlard.

-Harry, tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore. Sérieusement.

-C'est ce que m'aurait dit Hermione, fit remarquer Harry.

-Je sais, dit Ron – et son regard s'assombrit. Mais elle aurait eu raison de te le dire.

-C'est vrai. Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire. En attendant, on devrait vraiment se mettre au travail, sinon Sinistra va nous mordre pour de bon.

Ce fut suffisant pour convaincre Ron de refaire son schéma tout entier et de le copier au propre, sans broncher, en silence jusqu'à la fin du cours.

ø

øøøø

ø

Le lendemain, Hermione en voulait toujours à Ron et faisait comme si il n'était pas là. Le souvenir de la conversation de la veille rendait Harry très mal à l'aise. Il était triste pour Ron, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Par contre, il aurait aimé qu'Hermione se montre moins cordiale envers lui, surtout devant Ron.

-Le bal approche, commenta Hermione en beurrant sa tartine de marmelade.

-Dommage que tu ne puisses pas y aller avec Krumy cette année! dit amèrement Ron.

Le fait qu'Hermione ne lui parle plus le frustrait au plus haut point.

-Tu as entendu quelque chose? demanda Hermione à Harry d'un air indifférent.

Harry soupira en secouant la tête. Cette histoire commençait à être invivable!

-Bon, je dois y aller! dit-il en se levant. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire.

Ron et Hermione le fixèrent d'un air implorant. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas envie de rester seuls tous les deux. Harry éprouva soudain un malin plaisir à les mettre au supplice.

-À tout à l'heure! dit-il en les laissant là, gênés et furieux.

Harry ne s'était pas seulement inventé une chose à faire pour se débarrasser de ses amis. Il avait _vraiment_ quelque chose à faire.

Comme l'avait fait remarqué Hermione, le bal approchait – il aurait lieu dans moins d'une semaine! – et Harry n'avait toujours pas de partenaire. Il aurait volontiers laissé tomber pour passer une soirée tranquille à jouer au Quidditch tout seul dehors, tant la gêne le paralysait, mais il prit son courage à deux mains et se décida enfin à aller demander à Lyra d'y aller avec lui. Car quelque chose lui disait que si il ne se dépêchait pas, un garçon du nom de Malefoy le ferait avant lui. Et avec la complicité qu'il semblait avoir développée avec Lyra, Harry avait du mal à l'imaginer essuyer un refus. Tandis qu'il quittait la Grande Salle, il sentit la colère monter en lui. Pourquoi Malefoy était-il toujours avec elle? Comment Lyra pouvait-elle supporter un tel imbécile tous les jours? Car c'était à lui qu'elle parlait maintenant, pas à Harry.

Mais si elle ne parlait pas à Harry…pourquoi accepterait-elle d'aller au bal avec lui? Harry n'eut pas le temps de laisser le doute s'insinuer en lui. Il passa devant les Chroniques de Luna Lovegood, vit un beau visage encadré de cheveux noirs lui sourire à la une, et revint précipitamment sur ses pas.

-_Qui Lyra Fox accompagnera-t-elle au bal de Noël?_ lut Harry.

Surpris par la chance de trouver si facilement la réponse à sa question, il saisit un magazine sur l'étalage et s'appuya contre le mur du hall, un peu plus loin, pour lire.

_**Qui Lyra Fox accompagnera-t-elle au bal de Noël?**_

_La question semble préoccuper plus d'un jeune homme à Poudlard, ces temps-ci. Le fameux bal donné en l'honneur du rapprochement des Maisons – qui ne se fait point observer depuis de nombreuses années – aura lieu vendredi prochain et pourtant, il semblerait que Lyra Fox n'ait pas encore trouvé chaussure à son pied._

_Le thème du bal porte à confusion pour beaucoup d'entre nous, avouons-le. Vaudrait-il mieux accompagner quelqu'un faisant partie de notre Maison, là où sont majoritairement tous nos amis, ou faudrait-il plutôt y aller avec une personne d'une autre Maison, pour bien respecter la logique de ce bal? Aucun professeur ne s'étant donné la peine de répondre à cette question embêtante et pour le moins primordiale, les élèves ont donc décidé d'agir selon leur volonté propre. Ainsi donc, plusieurs ont choisi de rester entre eux, par exemple Dean Thomas et Kimberly Thickey, de Gryffondor, ou Malicia Stonewall et Adrian Pucey, de Serpentard. D'autres ont préféré la différence, prenons Lavande Brown de Gryffondor et Ernie Macmillan de Poufsouffle, par exemple, ou encore Luna Lovegood de Serdaigle et Ronald Weasley de Gryffondor._

_Mais même si ces élèves ont réglé le dilemme aussi facilement, la question trotte encore dans la tête de Miss Fox. En effet, la jeune fille aurait le choix entre les deux Maisons ayant la plus forte rivalité; Gryffondor et Serpentard. Sachant que Lyra n'adresse plus la parole à Harry Potter – pour des raisons qu'elle s'avoue personnelles – il serait facile de croire qu'elle opterait plutôt pour son bon ami Drago Malefoy. Pourtant non, Lyra n'aurait pas exclu la possibilité d'aller au bal au bras du Survivant. _

_Du côté des deux garçons, le doute persiste : Lyra Fox a-t-elle déjà fait un choix? _

_Rassurez-vous messieurs, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avez encore fait la grande demande; celle que la demoiselle attend avec impatience. Néanmoins elle s'interroge : y en a-t-il au moins un des deux qui souhaiterait sa compagnie pour la grande soirée? Bien sûr, alors dans ce cas, _lequel_ choisir?_

_Devrait-elle écouter la loi des sang purs de sa Maison et choisir son copain Drago Malefoy, avec qui elle passerait une bonne soirée en le laissant parler pour oublier ses problèmes, ou devrait-elle respecter le thème du bal en accompagnant son ami Harry Potter, de la Maison rivale, avec qui elle passerait une soirée compliquée en la poussant à aller au cœur de ses sentiments? Après plusieurs jours de pensées tournées et retournées dans son esprit, Lyra aurait enfin opté pour l'option la plus facile : accompagner le premier garçon qui lui demanderait d'y aller avec lui. Les nouvelles interrogations sont donc les suivantes : Qui sera le plus rapide? Le Serpent ou le Griffon? _

_Les paris sont ouverts!_

Harry tourna la page suivante, mais l'article était clos. Ne sachant que penser, il leva les yeux du magazine…pour s'apercevoir que Malefoy lisait le même, à quelques mètres de lui. Celui-ci leva la tête et croisa le regard haineux de Harry.

-Qui sera le plus rapide? dit Malefoy avec un sourire narquois. Le Serpent ou le Griffon?

-Le Griffon! répondit Harry.

-Mauvaise réponse.

Les deux se toisèrent avec mépris. Malefoy se demandait visiblement s'il devait se jeter sur Harry comme la dernière fois, mais se rappelant soudain qu'il avait une chose plus importante à faire, il se mit à courir, en même temps que Harry qui avait eu la même idée.

-Dégage Potter! C'est moi qui arriverai en premier! rugit Malefoy.

-Tu rêves!

Ils s'arrêtèrent si brusquement devant la Grande Salle qu'ils se percutèrent de plein fouet. Malefoy parcourut rapidement la table des Serpentard, de son regard perçant.

-Elle n'est pas là! dit-il avant de pousser un juron.

Harry ne l'attendit pas pour se remettre à courir, mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait bien être Lyra. Soudain, il eut un doute…

-Pas de chance, Potter! Elle est dans la salle commune des Serpentard! dit Malefoy en ricanant, comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées.

En espérant vivement qu'il se trompait, Harry suivit Malefoy en courant. Ils arrivèrent au cachot et Malefoy ne se soucia pas de Harry lorsqu'il dit le mot de passe pour entrer dans son domaine. Furieux, Harry donna un coup de poing au mur de pierre – « Aïe! » cria-t-il en secouant sa main endolorie – tandis que Malefoy entrait, rayonnant.

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas se résoudre à s'en aller. Peut-être que Lyra n'était pas dans sa salle commune, même si Harry était presque certain qu'elle y soit. Il décida d'attendre quelques minutes, après quoi si Malefoy ne sortait pas, il s'en irait, résigné à aller au bal seul.

Il venait tout juste de prendre cette décision lorsque le mur du cachot s'ouvrit et que Malefoy en sortit, furieux.

-Alors, Malefoy? Elle t'a dit non, c'est ça? le nargua Harry.

-Elle n'était pas là, sombre idiot! répondit sèchement Malefoy.

-Où est-elle alors?

-Et qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi? Tu n'as qu'à chercher!

Jamais Harry n'avait autant couru de toute sa vie, même quand Dudley et sa bande le poursuivait pour le tabasser, avant qu'il n'entre à Poudlard. Voulant à tout prix trouver Lyra avant Malefoy, Harry courut dans tout la château, parcourut les étages à la course, sous les regards interrogateurs et vexés des gens qu'il tassait sur son passage et interrogeait les autres, mais personne n'avait vu Lyra. Haletant, Harry s'arrêta en s'appuyant sur une armure qui faillit se renverser, quand il eut une soudaine illumination.

-La volière! s'exclama-t-il.

Depuis que Hagrid leur avait donnés les Focifères, la volière était devenu un endroit coloré, et Harry savait que Lyra aimait bien s'y rendre pour voir Love. Fier d'y avoir pensé, il fit à la course le chemin le séparant de la volière. Arrivé là, il était à bout de souffle et étonné de ne pas être mort encore, mais il ne s'arrêta pas et y entra en furie.

-Lyra! dit-il en voyant une fille aux cheveux noirs près d'une fenêtre.

Mais ce n'était pas Lyra. C'était Cho Chang. Harry ne lui avait pas parlé depuis l'an dernier et sa vue lui fit un choc.

-Harry? fit-elle, surprise.

-Désolé, je t'ai prise pour…

-Lyra, oui je sais, dit calmement Cho en s'avançant vers lui.

Elle le dévisageait des pieds à la tête et Harry commençait à se sentir mal.

-Euh…il faut que je parte, balbutia Harry.

-Non! Attends! dit Cho en le retenant par la manche.

Harry plissa les yeux, déconcerté. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait, après tout ce temps?

-Ça fait longtemps que j'attends une occasion pour te parler, commença-t-elle.

-Vas-y, dit Harry.

Il espérait qu'elle ferait vite. Malefoy avait peut-être déjà trouvé Lyra, à cette heure…

-Je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé entre nous…tu t'es comporté en crétin avec moi, c'est vrai, mais j'ai aussi mes torts…

-Quoi? fit Harry (il en oublia Lyra). MOI, je me suis conduit en crétin avec toi?

-Ne dis pas le contraire! dit Cho qui avait perdu son ton calme.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça? C'est toi qui n'arrêtais pas de pleurer à tous les coups! Tu voulais quoi, que je te raconte l'assassinat de Cedric Diggory?

Harry commençait vraiment à s'énerver.

-Harry! s'exclama Cho, horrifiée. Bien sûr que non!

-J'étais censé faire quoi pendant que tu pleurais sur mon épaule? continua Harry qui sentait la colère monter en lui. Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu voulais parler de Cedric!

-Mais…je voulais seulement que tu me dises que tu étais désolé et que tu comprenais! cria Cho. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un récit détaillé de son meurtre. Je voulais juste que tu me dises que tu tenais à moi…que tu m'aimais! Mais je m'étais drôlement trompée. Toi, pendant tout ce temps, tu écourtais nos rendez-vous pour rejoindre Hermione Granger!

-JE N'ÉTAIS PAS AMOUREUX D'HERMIONE! vociféra Harry. C'était toi que j'aimais, TOI! Et tu as tout gâché avec tes pleurnichages.

-Je ne pleurnichais pas! protesta Cho. Mon petit ami a été tué par Tu-Sais-Qui! Tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à ce que j'éclate de rire?

-Tu n'avais qu'à attendre de t'en remettre avant de sortir avec un autre, dit amèrement Harry.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de Cedric maintenant, et cette conversation l'énervait.

-Je tenais à toi, Harry, je t'assure! Mais j'étais tiraillée par mon amour pour Cedric et la culpabilité de sa mort! Et je ne savais pas ce que tu ressentais pour moi, tu ne me l'as jamais dit!

-Pourquoi les filles sont si compliquées? dit rageusement Harry.

-Oh! Ce sont les garçons qui sont trop simples! rétorqua Cho.

-Si tu voulais savoir si j'avais des sentiments pour toi, pourquoi tu n'as pas simplement posé la question?

-Ce n'est pas une question à poser! Tu le dis si tu le penses, c'est tout!

-Tu ne me l'as pas dit, toi!

-Oui je te l'ai dit!

-Ça rime à quoi cette conversation? s'impatienta Harry. Tout ça, c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

-C'était pour faire le point, dit Cho en baissant la tête. J'aurais dû être plus claire avec toi.

-Oui et si tu l'avais été, j'aurais sans doute été plus compréhensif! dit rageusement Harry.

-Je regrette vraiment, Harry. Je t'aimais beaucoup…et même maintenant je…

Cho fut incapable de finir sa phrase. Harry était estomaqué.

-Quoi? fit-il, incrédule.

-Tu sais, on pourrait repartir à zéro, si tu le veux bien, dit Cho sans relever la tête. Je promets de faire un effort, si tu en fais un.

-Euh…je…Tu ne sortais pas avec Michael Corner, toi? se rappela soudain Harry.

-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? s'exclama Cho en relevant brusquement la tête.

-Lorsque Ginny Weasley l'a laissé, il est allé se consoler avec toi.

-Mais pas du tout! s'indigna Cho. C'est lui qui m'a consolée, quand je pleurais à cause de toi! Michael est juste un ami, tu sais!

-Eh bien voilà, c'est pareil pour Hermione et moi!

-Je suis désolée d'avoir insinué ça, aussi…

-Bien.

Il y eut un moment de silence, après quoi Cho semblait s'impatienter.

-Alors? dit-elle enfin.

-Alors quoi? dit Harry.

-Ma proposition! s'exclama Cho. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Harry ne savait pas que répondre. Cho venait de s'excuser, ce serait déplacé de la blesser. Mais Harry n'avait aucunement envie de reprendre leur histoire à zéro; pour lui, c'était bel et bien terminé.

-Euh…on peut rester amis, proposa-t-il maladroitement.

-Amis? dit Cho. C'est tout?

-C'est tout ce que j'ai à te proposer, s'impatienta Harry.

Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre, encore à fleur de peau. Et ce qu'il vit fit faire à son cœur un bond dans sa poitrine.

-Désolé Cho, mais je dois partir! dit-il derrière son épaule, en sortant de la volière à la vitesse de l'éclair.

D'abord frustrée, Cho donna un coup de pied dans une fiente de hibou, qui rata de peu le bas de sa robe. Puis, perplexe, elle se pencha et regarda par la fenêtre.

Loin en bas, dans le parc, Lyra Fox faisait un bonhomme de neige magique – il agitait ses bras et faisait des gestes obscènes – avec une fille de Serpentard, Malicia Stonewall…

-C'est donc ça, murmura Cho en voyant Lyra éclater de rire. Harry est amoureux d'elle…

Harry courut aussi vite que ses forces le lui permirent, en sautant plusieurs marches à la fois. Cho lui avait fait perdre un temps considérable. Et si Malefoy avait trouvé Lyra depuis longtemps et le lui avait déjà demandé?

-Eh, doucement! se vexa une fille de deuxième année que Harry avait frôlée en passant près d'elle dans le hall.

-Désolé, dit-il en se retournant.

Il n'avait pas vu que quelqu'un d'autre devant lui arrivait à la course en sens inverse. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il percuta de plein fouet Drago Malefoy, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Les deux garçons tombèrent à la renverse.

-Regarde où tu vas, enflure! pesta Malefoy en se massant douloureusement le coude.

-C'est toi qui m'as rentré dedans, imbécile! répliqua Harry.

Tous deux se relevèrent précipitamment. Au même moment, une voix retentit derrière eux.

-Harry! Je t'ai cherché partout.

-Ah, bonjour Hermione, dit Harry.

-Je peux te parler une minute? demanda Hermione d'un air insistant.

-Ça ne peut pas attendre?

-Non.

Hermione entraîna Harry plus loin, et ce dernier vit avec désespoir que Malefoy se ruait vers la sortie.

-D'accord, mais fais vite! la pressa Harry.

Hermione le regarda d'un air interrogateur, mais Harry ne lui donna pas d'explication.

-Bon voilà, commença Hermione en prenant une grande respiration, puisque le bal approche et que tous deux n'avons pas de partenaire, je me disais…qu'on pourrait peut-être y aller…ensemble?

Elle avait dit ça d'une traite, en jouant nerveusement avec une bague qu'elle avait au doigt. Harry se souvint vaguement que Ron lui avait offert cette bague, à son anniversaire…

-Euh…, fit-il, gêné.

C'était peine perdue, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais refuser ça, surtout venant de sa meilleure amie. Cherchant à gagner du temps, il regarda vers la porte d'entrée, qui était restée à demi ouverte, faisant pénétrer une bourrasque de vent froid dans le hall. Au dehors, il aperçut Lyra qui baissait la tête, gênée mais souriante, tandis que Malefoy faisait un geste victorieux de la main. Harry sut alors qu'il avait perdu. En s'efforçant de cacher sa déception devant Hermione, il se tourna vers elle et répondit, du ton le plus naturel qu'il put :

-C'est d'accord. J'irai avec toi.

Hermione eut un sourire soulagé et Harry espéra de tout son cœur que Ron ne lui en voudrait pas.

* * *

_Comment ce fameux bal va-t-il se dérouler? La réponse est dans le prochain chapitre..._


	17. Le bal et les vampires

Merci à **Bartimeus**, **Arvedin**, **Helleni**, **Tigrou19** et **eclipse on a dark dawn** !!! Vos commentaires sont très appréciés!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Le bal et les vampires**

La semaine précédant la fin des cours – et le bal par la même occasion – se déroula beaucoup trop vite. Le vendredi fatidique arriva enfin, au grand désespoir de Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas annoncé à Ron qu'il irait au bal avec Hermione. Tous les jours, il avait tenté de le faire, avant de se dégonfler à la dernière seconde. Bien entendu, il ne fallait pas compter sur Hermione non plus pour en parler, puisqu'elle était encore fâchée contre Ron. Aussi, lorsque le soir du bal arriva, ce dernier n'en savait toujours rien.

-J'espère que Luna n'aura pas un accoutrement trop ridicule, commenta-t-il dans le dortoir, ce soir-là.

Sous les conseils de Harry, Fred et George avaient acheté quelques robes de soirée à Ron, pour remplacer la violette à dentelles qu'il avait dû mettre au bal de quatrième année, faute de mieux.

La robe que Ron avait décidé de porter était rouge foncé, brodée de fil doré. Il était beaucoup plus élégant ainsi que la dernière fois, et sourit d'un air satisfait à l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir.

-C'était le risque à prendre en acceptant d'emmener Luna au bal, répondit Harry en revêtant sa robe de soirée verte toute simple.

-Ouais, dit Ron. Si ça se trouve, elle se sera fait une robe en étiquette de Bièraubeurre. Au fait…

-Quoi?

-Tu ne m'as pas dit si tu avais demandé à Lyra, pour le bal! Alors?

-Oh! Euh…

Harry se sentit rougir, à son grand dam.

-Malefoy a été plus rapide, répondit-il simplement.

Ron eut un grognement écoeuré, qui se voulait compatissant. Harry fit mine de s'intéresser à sa coiffure pour masquer son embarras, alors qu'il savait bien qu'il n'arriverait jamais à rien avec ses cheveux.

-Alors tu te retrouves seul, dit Ron d'un ton désolé. Remarque, c'est peut-être ce que j'aurais dû faire aussi.

Après l'article des partenaires dans les Chroniques, tout le monde savait qu'il se pointerait au bal avec Luna et, toute la semaine, il fut la cause de plusieurs sarcasmes.

-Hm, répondit distraitement Harry qui n'osa pas le contredire.

-Je me demande si Hermione est seule aussi, dit Ron d'un ton songeur. Maintenant que Vicky n'est plus là…

-Peut-être, dit Harry, de plus en plus mal. Mais euh…admettons qu'elle soit accompagnée…

-C'est certain que j'aurais envie de sauter à la gorge de ce crétin, mais je vais me retenir, plaisanta Ron.

Mais Harry ne goûta pas la plaisanterie et regarda l'heure avancer avec une appréhension de plus en plus grandissante.

-On devrait attendre dans la salle commune, dit Ron après un moment. Il ne reste que vingt minutes.

Harry n'eut pas la force de répondre et le suivit en bas sans prononcer le moindre mot.

La salle commune grouillait de garçons et de filles de tous les âges et il y régnait une joyeuse ambiance d'attente. Harry se cala dans un fauteuil et attendit, en se tordant nerveusement les mains. Près de lui, Ron discutait avec Dean, qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille en regardant Ginny et Neville rire aux éclats. Ginny avait relevé ses cheveux avec des pinces ornées de faux diamants et portait une robe blanche vaporeuse. Harry ne l'avait jamais vue si séduisante et remarqua à quel point elle avait changé depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée.

Puis le moment tant redouté arriva.

Hermione apparut au pied de l'escalier de son dortoir, suivie de quelques filles de sixième année.

-Désolé, il faut que j'aille dire bonjour, dit Dean à Ron, en désignant Kimberly d'un regard admirateur – « Humph! » fit Ginny derrière eux.

Si Ron avait entendu ce que Dean venait de lui dire, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Bouche bée, il fixait Hermione avec une expression de stupéfaction mêlée d'ébahissement. Si Harry avait été moins nerveux, il aurait sans doute vu qu'Hermione avait rougi sous ce regard et détourné rapidement les yeux.

Il comprenait très bien le trouble de son ami. Hermione était magnifique dans sa robe moulante couleur lavande. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux, comme la dernière fois, sauf qu'elle ne les avait pas remontés. Ils tombaient souplement sous ses épaules et il était étonnant de voir qu'elle avait les cheveux plutôt longs lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas touffus. Son maquillage était léger; elle avait mit ce qu'il fallait pour rehausser ses atouts.

Ron restait figé comme une statue, tandis que quelques couples commencèrent à descendre. Harry crispait les doigts sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, appréhendant sa réaction lorsque Hermione et lui descendraient ensemble.

-On…on devrait peut-être descendre, Harry! dit Hermione d'une voix troublée. C'est bientôt l'heure…

-Oui, dit Harry, la bouche sèche.

Il voulait paraître le plus naturel possible, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sur les dents, comme si une tempête était sur le point d'éclater.

Et la tempête éclata.

-QUOI? dit Ron en se tournant brusquement vers Harry, se défigeant soudain.

Hermione, pétrifiée, s'accrocha au bras de Harry. Ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter d'un cran la colère de Ron, qui rougit au point qu'Harry craignit que son visage éclate.

-ÇA VEUT DIRE QUOI « _ON DEVRAIT DESCENDRE, HARRY_ »?

Les élèves qui étaient restés dans la salle commune s'empressèrent de descendre, alors que Ron fulminait.

-On va au bal ensemble, Harry et moi! déclara Hermione d'un ton de défi. Ça te pose un problème?

Harry aurait préféré être n'importe où sauf là, devant Ron, à ce moment-ci.

-OUI, ÇA ME POSE UN PROBLÈME! hurla-t-il.

Il répondait à Hermione, mais fusillait Harry du regard.

-Désolé, balbutia Harry, je voulais t'en parler mais…

-AH! TU VOULAIS M'EN PARLER? MAIS C'EST QUE TU ES UN MERVEILLEUX COPAIN, HARRY POTTER! QUELLE CHANCE J'AI DE T'AVOIR!

Incapable d'en rajouter, Ron quitta la salle commune à grandes enjambées. Hermione semblait furieuse, et Harry était infiniment mal. Ce bal était une mauvaise idée depuis le début! Il aurait dû rester tranquillement dans la tour de Gryffondor, tout seul, comme il l'avait d'abord pensé!

-Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, dit doucement Hermione en voyant son malaise. Il est simplement jaloux parce que lui, il est pris avec Luna Lovegood…

-Non, ce n'est pas ça! dit furieusement Harry.

Il se tut soudain, conscient qu'il allait révéler un secret d'état. Il avait déjà causé assez de gâchis comme ça!

Hermione le regarda, déconcertée.

-Luna est une fille bien, dit Harry pour se rattraper.

-Hm, dit Hermione. On devrait vraiment descendre, maintenant. Viens!

Aller à ce bal était bien la dernière chose dont Harry ait envie, mais il suivit tout de même Hermione hors de la salle commune, à contrecoeur.

Les portes de la Grande Salle étaient déjà ouvertes, mais le festin n'était pas commencé. Les quatre grandes tables avaient disparu pour laisser place à une cinquantaine de tables à deux places, disposées comme dans les grands restaurants. Les professeurs étaient à leur place habituelle et avaient tous revêtu leur tenue de soirée – bien que certaines étaient plus ridicules que d'autres, comme le costume marron de Hagrid ou le rose bonbon en queue-de-pie de Flitwick. Étrangement, Trelawney s'était déplacée pour assister au bal, mais elle était accoutrée aussi ridiculement qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Monsieur et mademoiselle boiraient-ils quelque chose? fit une voix aiguë à côté de Harry.

-Winky? s'écria Harry, incrédule, en reconnaissant la petite elfe.

Hermione se retourna et fit un grand sourire à Winky, sous l'œil ébahi de Harry, qui était certain de voir son amie outrée du travail supplémentaire infligé aux elfes.

-Bonsoir Winky! dit Hermione, alors que l'elfe s'inclinait en guise de salutation. Je prendrais bien une coupe de Champagnaupoivre!

Harry n'en revenait pas. Hermione aurait-elle décidé de laisser tomber la S.A.L.E au moment même où elle progressait? Un autre fait surprit Harry; Winky tenait un plateau vide à la main. Ne s'en était-elle pas aperçue avant de venir leur offrir à boire?

-Et voilà pour mademoiselle, dit Winky en faisant apparaître une jolie coupe remplie d'un liquide doré sur son plateau, comme pour répondre à l'interrogation de Harry.

-Merci, Winky, la remercia Hermione.

-Winky doit-elle offrir la même chose à monsieur? dit l'elfe en fixant Harry de ses gros yeux.

-Euh…, fit Harry qui ignorait ce qu'était le Champagnaupoivre. Je prendrais plutôt une Bièraubeurre, s'il te plaît.

-Une Bièraubeurre pour monsieur! dit Winky en tendant aussitôt une chope à Harry.

Hermione chercha quelque chose dans son sac à main, assorti à sa robe, et déposa une Mornille sur le plateau de Winky.

-Merci, mademoiselle! dit Winky, émue aux larmes. Winky est touchée de la gentillesse de mademoiselle! Mademoiselle est la première à avoir payé Winky, après Dumbledore!

-Tu devrais exiger ton pourboire, Winky! dit Hermione d'un ton déterminé. Tu y as droit.

-Winky a essayé, mademoiselle, mais personne ne prend au sérieux Winky, mademoiselle! Ils disent que les elfes n'ont pas de pourboire, mademoiselle, et Winky est une elfe!

-Oh! fit Hermione, outrée.

-Mais puisque mademoiselle a payé Winky, Winky va s'obstiner à avoir son salaire, mademoiselle!

-Tu as absolument raison Winky! s'écria Hermione avec fierté.

-Maintenant excusez Winky, mademoiselle, mais Winky doit servir les autres élèves, mademoiselle! dit l'elfe avec autant de fierté.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas déterminé. Hermione souriait toujours, quand elle vit que Harry attendait des explications au comportement pour le moins étrange de Winky.

-Winky est une des elfes qui a accepté d'intégrer la S.A.L.E, expliqua aussitôt Hermione. Elle a eu vent de tout ce qui s'était passé au ministère, l'année dernière, et elle n'était pas du tout d'accord. Quand je suis allée aux cuisines avec mes badges de la S.A.L.E, elle a dit qu'il était temps que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose pour stopper toutes les ignominies qui se produisent, et que la libération des elfes était une de ces choses qui pourraient partir un mouvement de paix!

-Elle a vraiment dit tout ça? s'étonna Harry.

-Non, c'est moi qui l'ai dit, avoua Hermione. Mais Winky a approuvé, c'est bien non?

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle puisse prendre une décision aussi contraire à ses principes…

-Tu ne sais rien de ses principes! protesta vivement Hermione. Tout ce temps, elle partageait les principes des Croupton, ce n'est pas pareil! L'un des buts de la S.A.L.E est justement de démontrer aux elfes de maisons qu'ils sont des êtres uniques, avec des idées et des opinions différentes! Je suis très fière que Winky ait prit conscience de ça. Ses semblables ouvriront peut-être les yeux…

-Tu dis qu'il y a un autre elfe qui a accepté de joindre la S.A.L.E? demanda Harry.

-Oui, un dénommé Pogo, annonça fièrement Hermione. Il a toujours admiré l'audace et le courage de Dobby, mais il n'a jamais osé faire de même. L'exemple de Winky a eu très bon effet sur lui!

Hermione était si fière d'avoir convaincu deux elfes d'accepter la libération que Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était content pour elle, même s'il n'avait pas envie de crouler sous ces discours toute la soirée…

-Regarde Dobby! s'exclama soudain Hermione, avant d'éclater de rire. Il essaie de soutirer un pourboire à Malefoy!

Harry chercha des yeux la table qu'Hermione lui désignait. Il aperçut effectivement Dobby, tout vêtu de vert et de rouge pour l'occasion, s'adresser à Malefoy d'un air autoritaire. Malefoy, dans sa robe pourpre côtelée de velours, se montrait aussi obstiné que son ancien elfe de maison.

Harry sourit d'abord à cette scène…puis son coeur se mit à débattre.

Face à Malefoy était assise une fille magnifique. C'était Lyra, mais elle ne ressemblait plus à la Lyra qu'il connaissait. À sa chevelure raide croulaient maintenant de fines bouclettes, et elle en avait relevé quelques-unes pour faire plus joli. Par un moyen qu'on devinait magique, elle avait donné à sa peau pâle une teinte légèrement hâlée, et surligné ses yeux de noir, pour accentuer son air mystérieux. Sa robe bleu poudre – très ajustée au buste et plus évasée dans le bas – lui arrivait à la cheville. Lyra était éblouissante.

Malefoy et elle formaient sans aucun doute le couple le plus élégant de la soirée, et Harry songea avec amertume qu'il aurait pu être à la place de Malefoy si Cho ne l'avait pas retenu à la volière.

-Humph! fit Hermione, interrompant ses sombres réflexions. Comment peut-il s'amuser avec _elle_?

Harry savait qu'Hermione n'aimait pas Lyra, mais de là à plaindre Malefoy!

Il s'apprêta à lui dire qu'elle exagérait, quand il s'aperçut qu'elle regardait dans une direction totalement opposée. Harry tourna la tête.

Plus loin, Ron et Luna parlaient tranquillement, une Bièraubeurre à la main. Leur discussion était parfois entrecoupée de fous rires, qui eurent le don d'exaspérer Hermione. Ron avait cependant l'air beaucoup plus détendu qu'il ne l'était avant de quitter la tour des Gryffondor.

-Elle lui parle de quoi, continua Hermione, des _Nargoles_, ou je ne sais quelle autre bestiole imaginaire?

-Au moins, ça lui change les idées, remarqua Harry en voyant Ron éclater de rire.

Hermione, qui n'était pas de cet avis, lui lança un regard meurtrier et Harry n'insista pas. Il reporta son attention sur Malefoy, toujours accaparé par Dobby. Apparemment, l'elfe était décidé à ne pas partir tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu son pourboire. Malefoy semblait profondément dégoûté, au contraire de Lyra qui avait l'air de trouver Dobby mignon. Elle tenta de faire changer Malefoy d'avis, puis comme elle se butait à un mur, elle fouilla dans son sac à main et tendit un Gallion à Dobby d'un air attendri. Dobby, qui ne s'attendait pas à tant, se mit à genoux devant Lyra en pleurant. Malefoy était de plus en plus écoeuré, tandis que Lyra consolait Dobby – ce qui le fit pleurer de plus belle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les elfes distribuèrent les menus aux tables. Élèves et professeurs commandèrent leurs plats – il ne suffisait qu'à dire à voix haute ce qu'on voulait – et aux conversations se mêlèrent le bruit des couverts.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué en astronomie l'autre soir? questionna Hermione en plantant sa fourchette dans sa tourte de bœuf.

-Rien, répondit distraitement Harry. Sinistra nous a fait reprendre le schéma qu'on a fait le jour de son absence.

-Oh…

-Mais tu étais la seule à avoir eu tout bon et tu auras tous tes points, la rassura Harry.

Hermione eut un soupir de soulagement.

-Est-ce que Sinistra a dit pourquoi elle n'était pas là, le cours dernier? reprit-elle aussitôt.

-Euh…je n'en sais rien! dit Harry en réfléchissant. Je ne crois pas. Elle devait être malade, quelque chose comme ça.

-Elle n'était pas gravement malade, si c'était le cas, commenta Hermione.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

-C'était le jour où j'ai conduit Lyra à l'infirmerie…

-Oui et alors?

-Sinistra n'y était pas!

Harry haussa les épaules, nullement affecté par la nouvelle.

-Elle aurait pu être couchée sur un lit au fond, les rideaux tirés, et tu ne l'auras pas vue, suggéra-t-il.

-Non, dit Hermione en secouant vivement la tête. J'ai bien vu qui était présent à l'infirmerie ce jour-là et je m'en souviens très bien! Il n'y avait que deux personnes. Lyra…

Hermione scruta les alentours pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait et ajouta :

-Et Rogue.

Harry retint un hoquet de surprise.

-Rogue? Tu es sûre?

Hermione hocha la tête avec conviction.

-Certaine. Le rideau était tiré autour de son lit, mais j'ai su que c'était lui. Je l'entendais qui délirait!

-Qui délirait? Mais ça aurait pu être n'importe qui!

-Harry! s'impatienta Hermione. Je sais reconnaître sa voix! D'ailleurs, lorsque madame Pomfresh lui a administré ses calmants, je l'ai entendue qui disait : « Allons, calmez-vous Severus! Ce ne sont que des hallucinations! ».

-C'était quel genre de délire? voulut savoir Harry, soudain intéressé.

-Ce n'était pas très important, fit Hermione en plissant les yeux pour se souvenir. Il divaguait au sujet d'éléphants roses qui menaçaient de l'attaquer dans son sommeil…quelque chose dans ce goût-là!

Harry ne put réprimer un éclat de rire. La vision de Rogue couché dans un lit à l'infirmerie en train de délirer assaillit son esprit.

-Des éléphants roses? Vraiment? dit Harry en riant.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Harry! dit sérieusement Hermione. Même que son cas semblait grave. C'était comme si…

-Comme si quoi?

-Laisse, c'est stupide.

-Comme si quoi? insista Harry.

-Comme si Rogue avait été drogué, voilà! dit gravement Hermione.

Harry cessa aussitôt de rire.

-Mais pourquoi aurait-on cherché à droguer Rogue?

-Je ne sais vraiment pas. J'ai voulu en apprendre plus, mais madame Pomfresh s'est aperçue que je tendais l'oreille et elle m'a chassée de l'infirmerie.

Hermione réfléchit un instant.

-La question qui me préoccupe le plus, c'est qui aurait cherché à faire une chose pareille! Rogue n'est pas le genre d'homme qu'on peut berner facilement.

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer à cette affirmation. Rogue avait toujours su détecter ses mensonges, ou presque. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées…

Ce n'était pas Maugrey Fol-Œil, mais il était méfiant. Il fallait quelque de drôlement perspicace pour réussir à lui faire halluciner des éléphants roses!

Puis le nom jaillit de ses lèvres avant même qu'il put y réfléchir :

-Snave…, dit Harry dans un souffle.

-Quoi? fit Hermione.

-Le professeur Snave! répéta Harry. J'étais le dernier à sortir de la classe ce jour-là…

Il raconta alors ce qu'il avait vu. Hermione en resta bouche bée.

-Ce qui explique les verres fumés, murmura-t-elle d'un ton songeur.

-Les verres fumés? C'était pour le sortilège, ça!

-Mais peut-être que Snave a dit ça seulement pour masquer la vraie raison! dit Hermione. Peut-être que le Solarissima ne rend pas vraiment aveugle. Ce n'était pas écrit dans le manuel et je me souviens avoir été très étonnée qu'une information aussi importante manque! Harry…et si Snave nous bernait tous?

Cette phrase tourmenta l'esprit de Harry. Était-ce possible que le professeur Snave, ce vieil homme à l'air si inoffensif, soit en fait un dangereux mystificateur?

À la table des professeurs, Snave se fondait parfaitement dans le décor. Il avait lissé ses cheveux gris sur le côté pour masquer son début de calvitie et portait une robe bleu marine agrémentée de boutons d'or. Il discutait avec Sinistra, une expression de vieil homme cultivé sur le visage. Qui aurait pu se douter qu'il avait drogué un de ses collègues?

-Tu crois que Snave est un vampire? demanda soudain Harry.

-Les vampires n'ont pas les yeux rouges, répondit Hermione. C'est autre chose.

-Quelles créatures ont les yeux rouges?

-Je ne sais pas. J'irai à la bibliothèque demain pour me renseigner!

-Bonne idée, approuva Harry.

Il se remit à manger avec appétit. Il était encore tourmenté par cette histoire, mais que pouvait-il y faire pour le moment? De toute façon, il n'y avait aucun risque que Snave attaque tout le monde dans un bal où était réunie la totalité des occupants, morts et vivants, de Poudlard. Mais ce que Harry avait du mal à comprendre, c'était que Dumbledore ne s'était rendu compte de rien, lui qui habituellement savait toujours tout.

-Tiens, ils installent déjà l'orchestre! s'exclama Hermione.

Effectivement, Rusard aidait quelques hommes à installer des instruments sur la scène prévue à cet effet.

-Penses-tu que Dumbledore a encore engagé les Bizarr' Sisters? interrogea Harry.

-Ce serait bien étonnant, puisqu'on aura droit à un concert privé en juin, fit remarquer Hermione.

-Je me demande qui va chanter dans ce cas…

-Le Père Noël, peut-être, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Comme pour répondre à leur question, Dumbledore se leva, réclamant le silence dans la salle.

-Je suis navré d'interrompre un si joyeux festin, commença-t-il, mais je serai bref. Ne sachant pas quels musiciens engager pour vous faire danser, j'ai demandé à Mrs Callista Abbot, des Bizarr' Sisters, de me recommander quelqu'un. Elle s'est donc tournée vers une personne de sa famille, qui a gentiment accepté de chanter des cantiques de Noël pendant le repas et de s'assurer de la variété musicale durant la soirée!

Sans plus de cérémonie, Dumbledore se mit à applaudir, imité par la foule des élèves. Une jeune fille blonde apparut alors sur la scène, sous les exclamations de surprises et les acclamations flatteuses des Poufsouffle.

Trois hommes – un guitariste, un batteur et un bassiste – débutèrent aussitôt une mélodie de Noël et Hannah Abbot se mit à chanter, le visage rouge de timidité. Elle entama « _All I want for Christmas is you_ » et s'avéra être une très bonne chanteuse. Harry fut agréablement surpris.

Hannah et les musiciens enchaînèrent mélodies sur mélodies et, après le dessert, plusieurs couples se levèrent pour danser. Lyra fut la première à se lever, tirant de force Malefoy sur la piste de danse. Harry sentit une pointe de jalousie le tenailler en voyant Malefoy faire tournoyer Lyra, tous deux l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

Kimberly enchaîna plusieurs mouvements compliqués, devant Dean qui bougeait maladroitement. Ginny apprenait à danser à Neville qui, contre toute attente, se débrouilla plutôt bien. Ron et Luna restèrent assis, tous deux n'aimant pas danser.

-On y va? fit Hermione en regardant ses amis évoluer sur la piste de danse avec envie.

Harry n'était pas très doué et il n'aimait pas particulièrement danser, mais il se leva tout de même pour faire plaisir à son amie. Il vit bien vite que ce n'était pas si difficile que ça; il n'avait qu'à « faire semblant ». Il ne lui suffisait qu'à bouger les pieds au rythme de la musique en regardant Hermione faire des mouvements plus variés et en la faisant tourner de temps à autre.

Ron les regardait, furieux et envieux, et Harry essaya de croiser son regard le moins possible. Après quatre ou cinq chansons, Harry commença à en avoir assez et Hermione, essoufflée, accepta de prendre une pause.

-Je vais aller chercher à boire, proposa Harry.

Il se dirigea vers le mini-bar derrière lequel étaient plusieurs elfes et commanda deux Bièraubeurres.

-Alors, tu t'amuses bien, Potter? fit une voix traînante derrière lui.

Harry savait très bien de qui il s'agissait et dû prendre sur lui-même pour ne pas serrer les poings. Il fit un sourire forcé et se retourna.

-Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé, répondit-il. Et toi?

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Malefoy ne fit rien pour le ménager.

-Certainement, que je m'amuse! dit-il avec un sourire malveillant. Lyra est une excellente danseuse. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as vue? Elle est très belle ce soir et même…

Drago se pencha vers Harry :

-Je crois que son rouge à lèvres est parfumé à la fraise! annonça-t-il en ricanant.

Harry ne comprit que trop bien l'allusion et, ce fut plus fort que lui, serra les poings.

-Ne t'avise pas de la toucher! dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

-Bien sûr que non! dit Drago d'un ton faussement offusqué. Les Malefoy ont de la classe. Seulement, je ne crois pas pouvoir me défendre si elle me touche, ajouta-t-il d'un ton désolé.

-C'est beau de rêver, dit méchamment Harry.

-C'est vrai, dit Malefoy dont le sourire faiblit un peu, c'est beau de rêver. Continue de le faire.

-Vos Bièraubeurres, monsieur Potter! couina un elfe en tendant impatiemment deux chopes à Harry.

Harry les prit et se retint pour ne pas verser leur contenu sur la tête de Malefoy.

-Passe une bonne soirée, Potter! lança Malefoy dans son dos.

-C'est ça, grimaça Harry sans se retourner.

Mais cet idiot avait déjà réussi à gâcher sa soirée, qui avait bien mal commencé d'ailleurs.

-Tu en as mis du temps! dit Hermione lorsque Harry rejoignit leur table avec les boissons.

-J'ai rencontré Malefoy, dit Harry pour toute explication.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? voulut savoir Hermione.

-Les railleries habituelles…

Si Hermione comprit de quoi il s'agissait, elle ne posa pas de question.

Lyra commençait à s'impatienter lorsqu'elle vit enfin Drago arriver avec les coupes de Champagnaupoivre.

-Tu en as mis du temps! dit-elle.

-J'ai rencontré Potter.

-Ah…qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? s'enquit Lyra en essayant de masquer son trouble.

-N'importe quoi, comme d'habitude, dit Drago avec désinvolture. Que Granger dansait bien, quelque chose comme ça…

La déception de Lyra ne manqua pas à Drago, qui se sentit fulminer.

« Après tout ça, elle pense encore à cet imbécile de Potter! » s'insurgea-t-il intérieurement.

Lyra, de son côté, était royalement déçue. Elle avait mis des heures à se préparer et Harry ne l'avait même pas remarquée…

L'avait-il vue, au moins? Savait-il qu'elle était avec Malefoy? Car il était clair qu'il n'avait pas cherché à l'inviter au bal, sinon il s'en serait donné la peine et serait arrivé avant Drago! Au lieu de quoi, il lui avait préféré Hermione Granger. Hermione! Lyra aurait aimé mieux qu'il y aille avec Pansy Parkinson, plutôt qu'avec elle!

Une voix douce la tira de ses sombres pensées :

-Drago Malefoy. J'aimerais qu'on parle de notre petit arrangement.

C'était Luna Lovegood, mais Lyra ne l'avait pas immédiatement reconnue. Elle portait une robe rose et blanche cintrée à la taille et avait aplati ses cheveux – ils n'étaient plus ternes et emmêlés, mais brillants et soyeux. La seule ombre au tableau, c'était son stupide collier qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à enlever. C'était d'ailleurs à ça que Lyra l'avait reconnue – ça et sa voix rêveuse.

-Quoi? Quel arrangement? s'étonna Lyra en repensant à ce que Luna avait dit.

-Ce n'est rien d'important! s'empressa de répondre Drago avant que Luna n'ouvre la bouche.

-Si, c'est très important! protesta Luna.

-Ça ne peut pas attendre à plus tard? dit sèchement Drago.

-Non. Je veux en parler maintenant!

Lyra fut surprise de l'entendre parler ainsi. Et Drago qui capitulait! Il était bien bizarre, décidément. Elle ne l'aurait pas cru si facile à mener…

-Excuse-nous quelques minutes, dit-il en entraînant rapidement Luna au fond de la salle, comme s'il croyait qu'en courant, personne ne les remarquerait.

Tout autour du gigantesque sapin de Noël, de petits bancs de pierres ornés de fleurs exotiques avaient été posés à l'égard de ceux qui voulaient discuter loin des regards indiscrets. L'endroit parfait pour Luna et Drago, qui choisirent le banc le plus isolé possible pour faire leurs messes basses.

Lyra s'installa à califourchon sur sa chaise, se fichant de manquer de classe. Voilà que son partenaire lui avait fauché compagnie pour…Luna Lovegood. C'était à mourir de rire!

Plus loin, Ron Weasley s'était levé lentement, l'air nerveux. Il s'approcha de la table de Harry, demanda quelque chose à Hermione d'un air timide et attendit. Poussée par le regard insistant de Harry, Hermione accepta. Ron l'entraîna sur la piste de danse, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Harry se retrouva donc seul, lui aussi.

Lyra retint son souffle, et le temps sembla se figer avec elle. Peut-être que Harry viendrait lui parler? Puis un doute l'assaillit : pourquoi le ferait-il? Après tout, elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis des mois. Mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire de l'ignorer ainsi? Avec la conversation qu'elle avait surprise le jour de l'Halloween, elle avait trouvé cela évident. Harry Potter ne pourrait et ne voudrait surtout pas fréquenter la fille de Voldemort! C'était tout simplement impensable, voire même ridicule. Lyra avait envie de pleurer. Pourquoi elle? Il valait mieux mourir que de vivre en sachant qu'elle était la progéniture du diable! À ce moment, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi – vraiment n'importe quoi – pour être quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas une élève normale et anonyme, qui se fondait dans la foule en dansant et riant avec ses amis? Pourquoi fallait-il que le seul garçon qu'elle trouvait intéressant soit justement celui à qui elle ne devait pas parler? C'était injuste!

Une pensée absurde traversa l'esprit de Lyra et elle la chassa aussitôt. Mais cette pensée revint et plus Lyra y réfléchissait, plus elle se disait que ce n'était pas si absurde que ça.

« Ce qu'on ne sait pas ne nous fait pas de mal. Harry n'a pas besoin de savoir tout ça. Et puis, si je n'avais pas écouté aux portes, je ne le saurais pas non plus. »

Lyra sourit. Pourquoi tout compliquer quand c'était en fait si simple? Harry n'apprendrait jamais son secret. Pour lui, elle serait toujours Lyra Fox, née d'une famille de Moldus. Lyra ignorait le nombre de professeurs qui étaient au courant de son identité, mais une chose était sûre : cette histoire de viendrait jamais aux oreilles de Harry. Jamais!

Résolue, elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'autre table, le cœur battant. Et si Harry la rembarrait? S'il lui disait de se faire voir? Non, il ne le ferait pas. Il était beaucoup trop gentil pour ça.

Pour masquer sa nervosité grandissante, Lyra se força à sourire – un sourire un peu crispé, en fait – et prit place sur une chaise, face à Harry.

-Salut…, dit-elle d'un ton mal assuré.

-Salut, répondit simplement Harry.

Il avait pris un ton froid, pour lui montrer qu'il était fâché contre elle. Mais aux oreilles de Lyra, ça sonnait faux. Elle se sentit alors soulagée : Harry ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça, finalement!

-Où est ton cavalier? demanda-t-il d'un ton vraiment froid cette fois.

-Et ta cavalière? répliqua Lyra sur le même ton.

-Je ne suis pas obligé d'être soudé à Hermione sous prétexte que je suis venu avec elle à ce bal!

-Voilà qui répond également à ta question. Drago fait ce qu'il veut, et moi je suis libre de te parler si j'en ai envie!

-Tu n'avais pas l'air d'en avoir très envie ces temps-ci! rétorqua Harry.

Une lueur furieuse flamboyait dans ses yeux. Lyra se sentit rougir.

-Tu n'as pas fait de gros efforts toi non plus, que je sache! se défendit-elle.

-Quoi?

Harry éclata d'un rire sans joie. Lyra se tassa sur sa chaise.

-Moi, je n'ai pas fait de gros efforts? Je…je t'ai cherchée dans tout le château! Dans les moindres recoins! Je suis même allé jusqu'à la volière, j'ai interrogé tous les Serpentard que j'ai croisé! Adresser la parole à Warrington, c'est un effort colossal, je trouve!

-Ah…ah oui? Mais c'était à moi qu'il fallait parler, pas à Warrington!

-Et pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai parlé à Warrington? Je te cherchais Lyra! Je voulais…

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais?

-Peu importe ce que je voulais. Malefoy est arrivé le premier. Tu connais le reste de l'histoire! Et tout s'est déroulé exactement comme tu l'avais prévu, non?

Harry tapa la table du poing et détourna la tête avec amertume. Lyra ne savait pas quoi dire. Ainsi donc, Harry l'avait cherchée, ce jour-là. Il avait voulu l'inviter au bal, mais elle, comme une idiote, elle avait accepté d'y aller avec Malefoy.

-Non, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, dit doucement Lyra. Je…j'espérais que ce serait toi le premier.

Était-ce vraiment elle qui avait dit ça? Surpris, Harry releva la tête, tandis que Lyra baissait la sienne, certaine d'être rouge comme une pivoine.

-Pourquoi tu ne me parlais plus? demanda Harry. Je croyais que c'était à cause de ce qui s'était passé à l'infirmerie, mais si c'était le cas, tu ne parlerais pas à Malefoy non plus.

-Je…je croyais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est…compliqué, Harry. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis.

Et elle ajouta d'une toute petite voix :

-D'ailleurs, je ne le sais pas non plus.

Perplexe, Harry fronça les sourcils. Lyra s'en voulut d'en avoir dit autant, mais au moins, Harry ne posa pas de question.

-Euh…tu veux danser? demanda Harry pour rompre le silence lourd de malaise qui s'était installé.

Il regretta ces mots presque aussitôt, lorsqu'il les eut prononcés. Lyra acquiesça et se leva, mais au même moment, les lumières se tamisèrent et l'orchestre se mit à jouer une musique lente et douce. Harry se figea. Il était trop tard, maintenant. S'il se rasseyait, il aurait l'air complètement idiot!

-Tu viens? le pressa Lyra en se faufilant parmi les couples enlacés.

Harry la suivit en faisant bien attention pour ne bousculer personne. Non loin, il aperçut Ron et Hermione qui dansaient. Ils avaient l'air si bien ensemble que Harry se mit à douter sérieusement de l'identité du « garçon de la lettre ».

Arrivé à un coin plus ou moins espacé des autres danseurs, Harry s'arrêta et prit maladroitement Lyra par la taille. Il leva son autre main pour saisir celle de Lyra, mais la jeune fille se dégagea et l'enlaça de ses deux bras.

Ils tournoyèrent lentement, en silence, au rythme de la musique. Jamais Harry n'avait dansé aussi près d'une fille. Si près qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son shampooing et de son parfum, si près qu'il pouvait voir le mascara coller à ses cils…

Lyra enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Harry. Elle était si bien! Elle aurait voulu que tout soit si facile; qu'elle puisse danser avec lui quand elle le voulait, sans se dire qu'elle était peut-être en train de lui faire courir un grand danger.

-Est-ce que Lupin t'a écrit pour t'inviter au quartier général de l'Ordre pendant les vacances? demanda Harry en chuchotant.

-Oui, dit Lyra en relevant la tête. Ça veut dire…qu'on va passer une majeure partie des vacances de Noël ensemble.

Harry n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là. D'ailleurs, il n'arrivait plus à penser normalement. Il se dit, avec un certain agacement, que c'était sans doute comme ça que se sentaient Crabbe et Goyle pendant les cours.

Lyra regardait Harry avec insistance, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Elle ferma les yeux, Harry pencha sa tête et…

-AÏE!

Harry porta ses mains à son front, le visage crispé par la douleur. C'était comme s'il avait reçu un gros coup de marteau sur la tête. Lyra poussa un petit cri d'effroi en ouvrant de grands yeux horrifiés.

-Ça va aller, dit Harry, tandis que sa cicatrice lui faisait mal au point qu'il craignit qu'elle enfle.

Lyra recula précipitamment, comme si elle s'était brûlée. Pendant ce temps, Hannah Abbot termina sa chanson dans un murmure mélancolique et quelques couples s'embrassèrent, tandis que les autres se séparèrent. Personne n'avait vu ce qui s'était passé.

-Je suis désolée! dit Lyra d'un ton paniqué. Je n'aurais pas dû…ma faute… qu'est-ce que j'ai pensé?

-Voyons, tu n'y es pour rien! dit Harry, déconcerté.

Le choc était passé et sa cicatrice ne faisait que le picoter désagréablement. Visiblement, il s'en était remis mieux que Lyra, qui était au bord des larmes.

Hannah Abbot quitta la scène pour se rafraîchir, se faisant féliciter par tous ceux qu'elle croisait, alors que l'orchestre prenait la relève en jouant un air endiablé. Lyra resta pétrifiée au milieu de la piste de danse et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si affligée par ce qui était arrivé. Il lui avait déjà expliqué que ce genre de chose lui arrivait fréquemment, pourtant!

-Ça va aller, répéta Harry en faisait un mouvement pour la prendre par l'épaule.

Lyra fit un bond en arrière.

-Ne me touche pas! dit-elle, apeurée. Il ne faut pas… oh, Seigneur!

Elle s'enfuit en courant.

-Lyra! appela Harry.

Mais elle était déjà partie. Harry jura entre ses dents. Il ne servait à rien de la rattraper, elle était sans doute déjà à la salle commune des Serpentard. En maudissant le monde entier, et surtout Voldemort – « Non mais, il aurait pu attendre pour se mettre en colère! » – Harry allait partir lui aussi, quand quelqu'un posa son bras sur son épaule. Il fit aussitôt volte-face, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec…Snave.

-Il y a un problème, Potter? demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet.

-Pourquoi y aurait-il un problème? répondit Harry avec brusquerie.

-Je vous ai vu vous tenir le front à deux mains, il y a quelques minutes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait des siennes?

Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet, mais Harry avait l'impression que ce n'était qu'un masque. Après tout, seuls les Mangemorts appelaient Voldemort « le Seigneur des Ténèbres »!

-Oh, il est à la recherche de partisans, il recrute des vampires pour le moment, entre deux meurtres sanglants chez des familles innocentes! Rien de grave, rassurez-vous. La routine!

Harry avait haussé le ton. Il était si furieux qu'il craignait d'envoyer balader son professeur, au risque d'être renvoyé. Voldemort était revenu. C'était la guerre! Voyons, pourquoi y aurait-il un problème?

-Écoutez Potter je comprends très bien ce que vous avez enduré et ce que vous pouvez ressentir, mais…

-NON VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS! hurla Harry. VOUS, VOUS AVEZ LA CHANCE DE VIVRE VIEUX! VOUS, VOUS AVEZ UNE FAMILLE, ASSURÉMENT! MOI, JE VAIS MOURIR! MOI, JE NE SUIS QU'UN PAUVRE PETIT ORPHELIN SANS AVENIR!

Harry tremblait de tous ses membres, sans savoir si c'était de peur ou de colère. Il venait d'affirmer clairement qu'il allait mourir. Pour la première fois, il envisagea que c'était vraiment ce qui allait se passer. L'orchestre avait cessé de jouer, mais les regards interloqués n'étaient pas tournés vers Harry, car un autre éclat de voix retentit au milieu de la piste de danse.

-ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE! vociféra Hermione, les joues en feu, devant un Ron estomaqué. COMMENT PEUX-TU ÊTRE AUSSI AVEUGLE?

-Je…je ne comprends pas, balbutia Ron.

-C'EST ÉVIDENT QUE TU NE COMPRENDS PAS!

Hermione était moins hors d'elle que dépassée par les évènements. Elle se retourna pour reprendre son calme, tandis que, dans la Grande Salle, c'était le silence complet. Snave s'était détourné de Harry et les professeurs n'osèrent pas intervenir. Dumbledore déposa sa coupe de vin après en avoir bu une longue gorgée et attendit la suite avec intérêt.

-Tout ce temps, tu pensais vraiment que…c'était Harry le garçon de la lettre? reprit Hermione d'un ton plus calme.

-Ce…ce n'est pas lui? fit Ron d'une voix sourde.

Hermione secoua tranquillement la tête.

-Bien sûr que non. J'ai énormément d'affection pour Harry, vraiment. Je l'aime beaucoup mais…

Hermione prit une grande respiration et Harry retint son souffle.

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de relâcher un soupir soulagé.

-Mais…mais…, balbutia Ron, abasourdi. Toutes ces allusions…

-Quelles allusions? soupira Hermione, qui visiblement ne croyait pas devoir s'expliquer aussi longtemps.

-La lettre que tu as écrite à Krum, il y avait…tu disais…que Viktor le savait déjà et qu'il t'avait demandé à plusieurs reprises si tu ressentais quelque chose pour ce garçon. Mais Krum parlait de Harry, non?

-Non. Au début si, bien sûr. Mais au fil de nos correspondances, il a fini par avoir un doute. Krum est un garçon très perspicace, tu sais? Beaucoup plus que toi, d'ailleurs…

-Tu disais que « le garçon de la lettre » avait d'autres préoccupations! Or, Harry…

-Tu venais tout juste de te qualifier dans l'équipe de Quidditch et ça allait très mal, tu te souviens?

-Mais tu étais beaucoup plus amicale avec Harry qu'avec moi! continua Ron.

-Avec la lettre qui avait été publiée dans les Chroniques de Luna, je croyais que tu avais deviné ce que je ressentais! Je croyais aussi que tu t'en fichais, et je t'ai ignoré pour que tu penses que ça m'était égal.

-Et la lettre de Krum que tu as reçue il n'y a pas si longtemps…il disait « _j'espère que tout va bien avec Harry maintenant!_ ».

-Je lui avais parlé des disputes que j'avais avec Harry, au sujet de Lyra. Viktor voulait simplement savoir si nous nous étions réconciliés.

-Et ta jalousie envers Lyra…

-Qui a parlé de jalousie? Je t'ai déjà largement expliqué les raisons de mon aversion pour cette fille! Mes prétendus sentiments pour Harry n'ont rien à voir là-dedans.

-Et…tu as dit à ma sœur que tu voulais aller au bal avec Harry!

-Je ne voulais pas qu'il y aille avec Lyra! Et comme tu n'es pas venu me demander de t'accompagner, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas m'humilier devant tout le monde…

-Et toutes nos disputes…

-J'adore quand on se dispute! s'exclama Hermione avec un grand sourire. Tu as des arguments convaincants parfois. Tu n'as pas toujours le sens du débat et tu sembles trouver un malin plaisir à me mettre hors de moi, mais quand j'y repense, ça me fait rire!

-Vraiment?

-Ron! s'emporta Hermione. Tu ne me crois pas ou quoi?

-Mais tu aurais pu me le dire avant, plutôt que de me faire passer pour un idiot! Comment as-tu pu me laisser croire que tu étais amoureuse de Harry? s'indigna-t-il.

-Je ne t'ai jamais laissé croire quoi que ce soit : c'était évident! C'est toi qui as voulu jouer les idiots!

-Oh, j'ai voulu jouer les idiots, moi? se fâcha Ron.

-Parfaitement! dit Hermione en croisant les bras.

Ils se toisèrent tous les deux avec une expression de défi. Puis, prenant conscience de la situation, Hermione éclata de rire et se jeta au cou de Ron.

-Oh Ron! Si tu savais combien j'avais attendu ce moment! Les conseils que je donnais à Harry, ce n'était pas seulement pour lui et Cho, c'était pour toi et moi.

Cho jeta un regard étonné à Harry, qui aurait voulu que le plancher cède sous ses pieds pour le laisser se cacher sous terre. La plupart des élèves ne faisaient déjà plus attention à Ron et Hermione, et l'orchestre rangeait ses instruments, puisque la soirée tirait à sa fin. Harry, lui, ne bougea pas.

-Hein? fit Ron en regardant Hermione avec incrédulité.

-Mais oui! Je voulais que tu sois gentil avec moi, que tu…fasses plus attention aux sentiments des autres. Surtout des miens, en fait.

-Il suffisait de le dire!

-Faut-il toujours que je te dise quoi faire? soupira Hermione, excédée.

-Oui, si ce sont des trucs idiots de filles! grimaça Ron.

-D'accord. Alors tu sais ce que tu devrais faire, là, maintenant?

-Non quoi?

-Te taire un peu et me dire que tu m'aimes!

Hermione baissa les yeux, les joues rouges, et Ron regarda autour de lui, gêné. Harry jugea alors que cela ne le regardait plus et fit un mouvement pour partir. Snave, qui était toujours là, le retint.

-J'ai une dernière chose à vous dire, Potter, dit-il en détournant les yeux de Ron et Hermione.

-Allez-y, dit Harry en essayant de ne pas paraître trop malpoli.

-Vous n'êtes pas un orphelin sans avenir, ni un mourant. Des choses terribles vous attendent, vous vous en doutez, mais n'oubliez jamais ceci : il existe des choses qui valent beaucoup plus votre attention que la destruction. Les études, je me dois de vous dire cela en tant que professeur, mais aussi le courage, l'union, l'amitié…et l'amour. Vos parents ne sont peut-être plus de ce monde, mais je connais beaucoup de gens qui vous aiment, Potter, et qui feront tout pour vous aider. Par conséquent, si je puis faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait vous être utile, je serais heureux de le faire. Je voulais vraiment que vous sachiez cela.

Harry resta un moment interdit devant ce discours. Snave n'était pas particulièrement le genre de personne à qui il aurait voulu demander de l'aide, et ce discours l'intriguait.

-Merci…, dit-il enfin, ne sachant que répondre d'autre.

-Ainsi se termine une magnifique soirée. Je crois que je vais prendre congé. Bonne nuit, Potter.

-Bonne nuit professeur.

Snave s'éloigna et rejoignit Sinistra, qui quittait justement la Grande Salle au bras de Rogue. Harry nota une certaine ressemblance entre le maître des potions et le professeur d'astronomie; tous deux étaient imposants, élégants et dégageaient une aura de mystère. Snave se joignant à eux, le trio n'en fut que plus saisissant. Tous trois parlaient à voix basse, l'air grave, et, sans savoir pourquoi, Harry eut envie de les suivre.

-C'est déjà fini? dit une voix traînante derrière lui.

Malefoy venait tout juste de sortir de sous le sapin géant, en compagnie de Luna qui s'en allait d'un air digne et satisfait.

-Eh, Potter! appela Malefoy. Où est passée Lyra?

Harry eut un air désintéressé et ne répondit même pas. Il planta Malefoy au beau milieu de la Grande Salle qui se vidait et, en s'assurant que personne ne faisait attention à lui, il prit la direction opposée à celle de la tour des Gryffondor et suivit ses trois mystérieux enseignants.

Il regretta de ne pas avoir sa cape d'invisibilité avec lui, car il devait distancer les trois professeurs d'un angle de mur à chaque fois. Ils avaient emprunté un couloir qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu; le chemin était obscur et zigzaguait. Au moins, cela comportait un avantage : il ne risquait pas d'être vu. Au bout d'un moment, lorsque les professeurs eurent disparu en tournant un coin, Harry se retrouva face à un mur. Un cul-de-sac!

-Mais où sont-ils allés? pesta Harry.

Il regarda de tous les côtés et allait se résigner, quand il remarqua une fissure dans le mur. Une porte était dissimulée dans la pierre et, comble de chance, celui qui était entré le dernier ne l'avait pas complètement fermée.

Harry entendit des éclats de voix de l'autre côté du mur. Puisque la fissure était trop petite pour qu'il puisse voir quoi que ce soit, il colla plutôt son oreille contre la porte et écouta.

-Ça fait un moment que je voulais t'en parler, dit la voix glacée de Rogue, mais il me semblait que ce n'était jamais le bon moment!

-Effectivement il est assez dur d'avoir de telles conversations dans une école bourrée d'étudiants, Severus.

-Je te le concède, mais c'était à toi de prévoir une réunion en conséquence, Dorade! Pas à moi. Ni à Marius, qui, d'ailleurs, ne semble pas prendre la situation assez au sérieux à mon goût!

-Calme-toi, Severus, dit Snave d'un ton apaisant. Ce qui importe, c'est que la réunion ait lieu maintenant. Si on abordait le sujet?

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Severus, nous t'écoutons! dit Sinistra d'un ton gentil mais ferme.

Harry se rapprocha un peu plus de la porte. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait des professeurs se tutoyer, ce qui prouvait que ces trois-là se connaissaient mieux qu'il n'y paraissait.

-Bien, dit Rogue, bien. Parlons potion. Ce qui est arrivé l'autre jour était _extrêmement _dangereux et j'ose espérer ne jamais revivre une telle expérience!

-Nous partageons pleinement ton point de vue, cela va de soi, dit Sinistra. Or, nous nous en sommes plutôt bien tirés, je trouve…

-Bien sûr! dit Rogue d'un ton sarcastique. J'ai passé la journée à l'infirmerie à halluciner des éléphants colorés, et tu trouves que je m'en suis bien tiré?

-Tu as toujours pris une dose beaucoup trop forte, gronda Sinistra. Le risque de te faire repérer est moins grand, bien sûr, mais te rend très vulnérable aux yeux des autres lorsque la potion est mal préparée, comme cette fois-là.

Rogue grogna.

-La potion ne devrait jamais être mal préparée! s'exclama-t-il. C'est une question de santé. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée d'assigner une tâche d'ampleur aussi importante à des élèves! ajouta-t-il avec dégoût.

-Si Chourave a jugé qu'ils en étaient capables…, commença Snave.

-Chourave aura manqué de jugement pour cette fois, voilà tout! coupa Rogue. Les Halluzini ne sont pas des plantes d'ornement. Les jeunes ne devraient pas avoir à les manier. Cela pourrait leur donner de mauvaises idées. Potter, par exemple…

-Je ne sais pas où tu as bien pu puiser l'idée aussi grotesque que Potter ait envie de se droguer! dit durement Sinistra.

-Son père…

-James et Harry sont deux êtres complètement différents! Quand vas-tu enfin le comprendre?

-Tu n'as pas connu James Potter, dit Rogue en ricanant. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il…

-Oh si, je l'ai connu! dit Sinistra en haussant le ton. Changement de sujet.

Rogue n'osa pas insister.

-Au sujet de la potion…, dit Snave.

-Oui? fit Sinistra qui semblait encore un peu énervée.

-Je crois que Severus a raison sur ce point. Les élèves ne devraient plus s'en mêler.

-Bien, dans ce cas c'est réglé. J'en parlerai à Chourave. Elle s'occupera des Halluzini elle-même et Severus fera le reste, comme avant. Cela vous va?

-Oui, dit sèchement Rogue.

-Cela me va, dit posément Snave. Mais s'il venait à y avoir de nouveau une erreur – j'espère bien que ça n'arrivera pas, mais n'excluons pas cette possibilité – je propose que nous réagissions exactement comme nous l'avons fait.

-Sûrement pas! dit précipitamment Rogue.

-Allons, Severus, le calma Sinistra. Nous n'avons que manqué nos cours respectifs…

-Tu veux dire qu'il ne t'a rien dit?

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Harry supposa que Sinistra dévisageait ses deux collègues en attendant de plus amples informations. Rogue devait afficher une mine sinistre et Snave, un calme alarmant, comme à leur habitude.

-Dois-je comprendre par là que Marius aurait accidentellement omis de m'informer d'une chose que je devrais savoir? dit Sinistra de son ton autoritaire.

La façon dont elle avait appuyé sur le mot « accidentellement » n'était certainement pas un hasard.

-Oui, si tu estimes que tu devrais être au courant que Mr Snave ci-présent s'est rendu à son cours malgré ses iris rouge vif! dit Rogue, apparemment heureux de causer du tort à quelqu'un devant Sinistra.

-Quoi? s'alarma aussitôt celle-ci.

-Je portais des lunettes noires, se défendit calmement Snave. Et un masque pour cacher mes canines.

-Nom d'une chauve-souris, Marius! Nos élèves ne sont tout de même pas idiots! Ils ont bien dû se poser des questions! dit Sinistra en haussant le ton.

-J'en doute fort. J'avais une bonne excuse.

-Il leur a appris le Solarissima, annonça Rogue d'un ton hargneux.

-IL A QUOI? s'emporta Sinistra.

-Je…je pensais que c'était une bonne idée, dit Snave en perdant son habituel calme assuré.

-Une bonne idée? UNE BONNE IDÉE!?! Marius Snave, TU AS ENSEIGNÉ À UN GROUPE D'ÉLÈVES LE MOYEN DE NOUS TUER!

Harry ne pouvait pas voir la scène, mais il savait très bien que Sinistra en colère, ce ne devait pas être beau à voir!

-C'est un sortilège Impardonnable, Dorade, tenta de la raisonner Snave. Je serais vraiment étonné qu'un élève de sixième année tente une chose pareille contre nous.

-Ils ne resteront pas éternellement en sixième année, si c'est ce que tu crois! ironisa Rogue.

-À moins que tu ne les recales tous, rétorqua Snave qui s'énerva pour la première fois. Je sais très bien que tu t'amuses à donner de mauvaises notes aux élèves qui ne sont pas de ta maison…

-N'essaie pas de t'esquiver en changeant de sujet! dit abruptement Rogue. Occupe-toi des tes affaires et je me mêlerai des miennes.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu viens de faire!

-Ce ne sont pas _tes_ affaires, ce sont _nos_ affaires! Comment as-tu pu avoir l'idée d'enseigner le Solarissima à tes élèves, vieil abruti?

-Oh, ça suffit, dit Sinistra d'un ton las.

-Et pourquoi n'aurais-je pas pu le faire? continua Snave, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'elle avait dit. Alastor Maugrey a bien fait une démonstration de l'Avada Kedavra, d'après ce que j'en sais!

-Bien sûr, ce Maugrey était un fou et un imposteur, et vous aussi!

-ÇA SUFFIT! rugit Sinistra. Ne pouvez-vous donc jamais régler un problème sans vous insulter?

-Tu as raison, se rendit Snave en reprenant son calme accoutumé. J'aimerais seulement expliquer mon point de vue, si tu permets, et si Severus me laisse terminer, bien entendu…

-Vas-y.

-Merci. Donc, je m'explique : n'ayant aucunement envie de manquer un cours, il me fallait un moyen de camouflage pour enseigner sans susciter de questions embarrassantes. Le Solarissima était la seule issue possible. J'ai fait croire aux élèves que le sortilège aveuglait et dégageait un gaz toxique, ce qui donnait une explication plausible aux lunettes noires et aux masques. Ils n'y ont vu que du feu et ont, de ce fait, appris un excellent moyen de défense contre une éventuelle attaque. Mon rôle est justement de leur apprendre à se défendre contre les forces du Mal, et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

-Alors pour toi, nous représentons les forces du Mal, c'est ça? grogna Rogue.

-On a bien failli, avec Voldemort qui s'est introduit à notre réunion mensuelle pour essayer de nous rallier à lui! Et Dorade qui a failli accepter!

-Tu sais très bien que je n'aurais jamais accepté! D'ailleurs ta stupide intervention d'alors n'avait servi qu'à l'impatienter. Il aurait très bien pu jeter un Solarissima et nous éliminer tous!

-Oui, il en aurait été capable, admit Snave. Mais les vampires ne sont pas tous du bon côté, je suis sûr que quelques-uns n'écouteront pas le chef…

-S'ils ne m'écoutent pas je le saurai, assura Sinistra.

-Pour en revenir au Solarissima…, reprit Rogue qui ne voulait visiblement pas que Snave s'en tire à si bon compte.

-Tu crois que les élèves n'auraient pas trouvé ça suspect que nous soyons malades tous les trois en même temps? dit Snave avec un soupir impatient.

-Je persiste à penser que c'était très imprudent, cette idée…

-Tu es la créature la plus obstinée que j'aie jamais eu l'infortune de rencontrer! dit Snave avec amusement. Mais tu as raison, Severus, j'ai été imprudent. Je me suis fait repérer.

-Quoi? firent Rogue et Sinistra en chœur.

-Le cours s'était déroulé à la perfection, pourtant…

-Mais comment? Qui?

-Potter, dit Snave. À la fin du cours j'ai retiré mes lunettes, mais Potter s'est retourné alors que je croyais qu'il était parti. Il a vu la couleur de mes yeux, j'en suis persuadé.

Sinistra eut un soupir découragé et Rogue poussa un juron furieux.

-Potter, toujours à fouiner dans les affaires des autres, exactement comme…

-Laisse James en dehors de ça, Severus! ordonna fermement Sinistra.

Le silence tendu dura plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles Harry retint son souffle.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Marius? demanda Sinistra après un moment.

-Oh, ça va. Je pensais simplement à…

-Quoi?

-En fait, ça ne va pas. Je pensais à la guerre qui se prépare – et qui a déjà commencé d'ailleurs. Je me disais…que personne n'est en sécurité, pas même nous.

-Peu de gens connaissent le Solarissima, dit Rogue. Enfin, c'était avant ton arrivée et tes méthodes d'enseignement…

-Severus! dit Sinistra d'un ton réprobateur.

-Ce n'était pas à cela que je faisais allusion, dit Snave d'une voix troublée. Il m'arrive parfois…de penser à ce qui s'est passé, il y a seize ans.

Silence de mort.

-Tu veux dire…, commença Rogue.

Snave dut acquiescer. Sinistra ne dit rien.

-Oui, c'était terrible, soupira Rogue.

Son ton paraissait presque affligé : Harry n'en revenait pas! Mais il en vint à croire qu'il avait rêvé, parce que Rogue reprit, de son ton toujours aussi méprisant :

-Ça avait causé tout un émoi, particulièrement au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais toi tu n'as pas connu ça, Dorade, rajouta-t-il après un temps. Tu es devenue chef plus tard, après ton arrivée à la conspiration.

-J'en ai beaucoup entendu parler quand même, dit Sinistra à voix basse.

-Lupin était le pire, continua Rogue, il a été jusqu'à entrer de force dans une réunion des Créatures de l'Ombre, pour s'assurer que ce massacre n'était pas une plaisanterie!

-Plaisanterie de mauvais goût, si seulement ce put en être une! commenta Snave.

-N'empêche que Lupin n'avait pas à faire cela. Je m'étonne qu'un délit pareil n'ait pas été sévèrement puni! s'exclama Rogue.

-Allons, Severus, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. N'importe qui en aurait fait de même, à sa place.

-Il mettait toujours ses sales _pattes_ où il ne devait pas, lui aussi! dit Rogue, méprisant.

-Ne dis pas de mal de Remus! s'emporta Sinistra d'une voix aiguë. D'abord Potter, maintenant lui! Vas-y : vide ton sac sur Black, comme ça ce serait fait!

-Tu as connu Black et Lupin? s'étonna Snave, mais personne ne fit attention à sa question.

-Très bien : que pourrais-je dire qui puisse décrire exactement ce que je pense de Black? fit Rogue en faisant mine de réfléchir. Outre le fait qu'il a mérité ce qui lui est arrivé, bien sûr…

La fissure dans le mur de pierre s'élargit légèrement, dans un craquement sonore. Sous l'effet de la colère, Harry avait poussé la porte, sans le vouloir. Heureusement, l'ouverture n'était pas assez grande pour que les trois professeurs puissent découvrir qui les avait espionné.

-Vous avez entendu ça? fit Snave.

Commentaire inutile : dans un froissement de robes et un raclement de tables qu'on chassait de son passage, Sinistra et Rogue s'étaient rués vers la porte, inquiets et furieux.

Mais Harry s'était déjà élancé dans le couloir plongé dans la pénombre et, lorsque les deux vampires eurent atteint la porte, il avait déjà détalé comme un lièvre.

* * *

_Vous n'avez pas encore eu assez de révélations? Passez donc au chapitre suivant!_


	18. Entretien important

Merci à **Helleni**, **Lou de Tylmarade**, **Tigrou19**, **Tinn-Tamm**, **Gulian**, **big apple** et **eclipse on a dark dawn** :-)

Alors dans le chapitre qui suit… une révélation choc… et une discussion déterminante entre Dumbledore et Lyra!

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Entretien important**

Devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Harry dut attendre quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle, afin de dire correctement le mot de passe.

-_Brindille_, dit-il enfin, après avoir jeté un regard angoissé derrière lui (il fut soulagé de voir qu'il avait semé Rogue et Sinistra).

L'intérieur de la salle était bondé d'élèves discutant avec animation de leur soirée. Apparemment, personne n'avait envie d'aller dormir, au grand dam de Harry qui aurait voulu parler de ce qu'il avait entendu à Ron et à Hermione, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Il chercha tout de même ses deux amis du regard et les vit enfin, pelotonnés dans un fauteuil. En les voyant ensemble, Harry comprit soudain quelque chose. Ron et Hermione étaient amoureux…il était clair qu'ils n'auraient pas du tout envie de voir Harry s'imposer entre eux deux, pour leur raconter ses problèmes! Désormais, ils voudraient être seuls. Conscient d'être devenu la cinquième roue du carrosse, Harry monta directement au dortoir, sans parler à personne.

Dans le trio, Harry avait toujours été à part. L'été, il était confiné chez les Dursley, alors que Ron et Hermione étaient ensemble au Terrier, ou à l'Ordre. Puis il y avait eu Ron et Hermione les préfets, et maintenant, Ron et Hermione le couple! Et Harry, dans tout ça? C'était si frustrant!

Il revêtit son pyjama en pensant à tout ça, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de dormir. D'un geste machinal, Harry prit un paquet de Chocogrenouille dans le panier d'osier sur sa table de chevet, mordit à pleine dent le batracien chocolaté et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la carte du sorcier célèbre, qu'il y avait dans chaque emballage. La carte représentait une sorcière. C'était une femme extrêmement belle, avec des cheveux blonds et raides, et des yeux comme Harry n'en avait jamais vus; ils semblaient bleu océan, mais si on regardait attentivement, on voyait qu'ils étaient d'un violet foncé. Sous le portrait était inscrit un nom : Adorabelle Beauregard. Harry n'en avait jamais entendu parler, mais il savait que c'était la fille, sur la couverture du livre « _Les gagnantes du concours _Labeauté_ des dix dernières années_ ». Avant ça, il l'avait déjà vue autre part, mais où? En haussant les épaules, Harry tourna la carte et lut la mini biographie.

« Adorabelle Beauregard.

Reconnue dans le monde de la sorcellerie dès l'âge de seize ans pour avoir gagné le concours Labeauté, mais aussi pour être la première étudiante à changer d'école après l'abolissement de la loi Anti-Transfert, Adorabelle Beauregard a longtemps été porte-parole de la célèbre compagnie MagikCosmétik. D'origine française, elle commença ses études à Beauxbâtons pour les terminer à Poudlard, après quoi elle se spécialisa dans l'art de l'esthétique magique. Suite à une récente dépression, Adorabelle, aujourd'hui âgée de trente-six ans, ne se consacre qu'aux cours privés de magie sans baguette qu'elle donne à ceux qui, comme elle, ont le don.

En 1979, elle devient Adorabelle Black, après avoir épousé le criminel Sirius Black. »

La sorcière essuya ses yeux embués de larmes à l'aide d'un petit mouchoir blanc bordé de dentelle et disparut de la carte. La mâchoire de Harry s'affaissa et il resta un moment dans cette position. Puis il relut le petit texte deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois, pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien vu. Après plusieurs minutes sous le choc, Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence : ses lunettes n'étaient pas sales et ce qu'il avait lu était bel et bien la réalité. Cette femme, qui lui avait semblé si banale avec ses études d'esthétique, était la femme de Sirius. Sirius était marié et Harry ne le savait même pas! Sa stupéfaction fit place à une bouffée de colère. Bien sûr, personne n'avait pris la peine de le prévenir! Bien sûr, il était trop jeune et ça ne le regardait pas : après tout, Adorabelle n'était peut-être que sa marraine! Pourquoi devait-il toujours être le dernier à être mis au courant? Si Ron et Hermione connaissaient déjà l'existence d'Adorabelle « Black », Harry jurait qu'il ne répondrait plus de rien…

Puis, brusquement, il se souvint de l'endroit où il avait vu la sorcière pour la première fois. Avec une énergie qu'il croyait avoir perdue au cours de la soirée, Harry se jeta sur ses effets personnels et envoya valser ses vêtements dans un capharnaüm indescriptible jusqu'à ce qu'il mette la main sur ce qu'il recherchait si ardemment.

_L'histoire de Sirius Black, accusé à tort pendant quinze ans._

La Gazette trembla dans ses mains, mais Harry serra les dents et parcourut l'article pour la première fois. Voir le décès de son parrain annoncé noir sur blanc fut aussi douloureux que la dernière fois, lorsqu'il avait reçu l'exemplaire durant les vacances, mais au moins maintenant il était prêt à accepter la terrible vérité. Cet article lui apportait une certaine consolation; Dumbledore témoignait de ce qui s'était vraiment passé lors du meurtre des Potter, comment Pettigrow les avait trahis et avait fait accuser Sirius à sa place. Puisque Dumbledore n'était plus considéré comme un hurluberlu qui racontait n'importe quoi, le ton de l'article était sérieux et teinté de regret. Même Fudge admettait qu'il avait eu tort, ce qui constituait un exploit en soi. Ayant achevé sa lecture, Harry se sentit beaucoup mieux. Ces idiots qui rédigeaient les textes sur les cartes des Chocogrenouilles devraient apporter quelques corrections. Harry savait que Sirius n'était pas un criminel et maintenant, aux yeux du monde, il n'en était pas un non plus. Les poings de Harry se crispèrent sur le journal. Un jour, Sirius serait vengé, et ce rat de Pettigrow paierait pour ce qu'il avait fait, tout comme Bellatrix Lestrange!

L'air grave, Harry reporta son attention sur les photos qui accompagnaient l'article. Un sentiment d'injustice l'envahit en voyant celle où Sirius était maigre et sale, avec un air sombre - résultat de toutes ces années passées inutilement à Azkaban. Mais Harry n'y pensa plus en observant l'autre photo, là où se trouvait la réponse à son mystère. Sirius, jeune et beau, affichait un sourire charmeur, vêtu d'une robe de soirée comme s'il était à un bal. Et, à son bras, la plus belle femme qu'Harry eut jamais vu…

En entendant des pas dans l'escalier du dortoir, Harry replia La Gazette et la glissa sous son lit. Il garderait sa découverte pour lui (pour le moment du moins). Obnubilé par son histoire d'amour, Ron n'aurait assurément pas envie d'entendre parler de celle des autres! Harry sauta d'un bond sur son lit, avec la ferme intention de faire semblant de dormir, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Lorsque Ron, avec contre toute attente un air maussade au visage, apparut dans la pièce, Harry était en train de rabattre sa couverture.

-Nom d'un hibou, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici? Il y a eu une tornade? s'exclama Ron en voyant le sol jonché de vêtements.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? lui demanda Harry en dédaignant la question. Tu devrais être content, non?

Il fut surpris et honteux de sa propre amertume mais, heureusement, Ron n'avait rien remarqué.

-Hein? Oh…tu parles d'Hermione? dit Ron en rougissant. Tout va bien…

-Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête?

-Ce Dean Thomas! dit Ron, indigné. Il a osé…

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? dit Harry en s'asseyant dans son lit, intéressé.

-Il s'est réconcilié avec ma sœur!

-Oh…

Harry se laissa mollement choir contre son oreiller. Rien de grave, finalement. Il s'agissait encore de cette histoire entre Dean et Ginny!

-Pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés? demanda distraitement Harry.

-Pour rien, maugréa Ron. Dean a dit à Kimberly Thickey qu'elle était une excellente poursuiveuse, et devant Ginny. Alors elle ne l'a pas pris et lui a fait une scène. Dean l'a traitée de jalouse et ils ne se sont plus adressé la parole pendant des mois. Comme si c'était une grande perte, tiens!

-Je te rappelle que Dean est ton ami…, commença Harry.

-Ah bon, depuis quand?

-Depuis la première année, Ron.

-Moi, ami avec ce traître? protesta vivement Ron.

-Il ne fait que s'intéresser à Ginny, voyons!

-Il la traite de jalouse, oui!

-Ron, tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu trop protecteur envers ta sœur? dit Harry en le regardant fixement.

-Moi? dit Ron, incrédule. Bien sûr que non! Je…

Harry lui fit clairement comprendre d'un regard qu'il n'était pas dupe.

-Bon d'accord, soupira Ron. Hermione m'a dit la même chose tout à l'heure. Mais quand même, tu aurais dû voir ça! C'était écoeurant. Dean a dit…

Harry eut un soupir inaudible. Déjà, il n'écoutait plus. Ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers sa nouvelle découverte. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que, malgré tout le respect et l'admiration qu'il avait envers son parrain, il ne connaissait rien de Sirius. Pour Harry, son histoire avait toujours débuté à Poudlard, avec James, Remus et Peter, et s'était abruptement terminée à Azkaban. Mais que s'était-il passé entre temps? Sirius devait avoir un travail, une maison…une femme…des enfants!? Harry sentit son estomac se nouer. Si Sirius et Adorabelle avaient eu des enfants, il l'aurait su…n'est-ce pas?

« Mais bien sûr que je l'aurais su! songea Harry. Il n'y a aucun élève du nom de Black dans cette école, que je sache! Et Sirius ne m'aurait pas caché quelque chose d'aussi important. »

Mais une autre pensée s'insinua, avant même qu'Harry ne put la chasser.

« Mais il m'a bien caché l'existence de sa femme… »

-…et il a _osé_ embrasser Ginny! Devant tout le monde! Harry? Harry! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes? fit Ron d'un ton impatient.

-Hein? dit Harry en revenant à la réalité.

L'expression de colère de Ron tomba d'un coup.

-Quand tu fais cette tête là, dit-il, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de grave. C'est Sinistra? Elle a mordu quelqu'un?

-Non…bien sûr que non, dit Harry d'un ton las.

-D'accord, dit Ron qui ne cacha pas son soulagement. Qu'est-ce que c'est alors? C'est Lyra?

Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de la réunion vampirique qu'il avait entendue, ni de révéler que Rogue et Snave étaient aussi des vampires, et encore moins que Sirius était marié à une représentante de MagikCosmétik!

Aussi hocha-t-il mollement la tête en essayant d'afficher un air convaincant.

Ron sourit et se rapprocha de Harry, avec l'air d'un grand frère voulant discuter des choses de la vie avec son benjamin.

« Ça y est, il se croit spécialiste en relations amoureuses, maintenant! » pensa Harry, non sans un certain agacement.

-Raconte! le pressa Ron avec avidité.

-Il n'y a rien à raconter! dit sèchement Harry.

-Oh, fit Ron, visiblement déçu. Tu ne l'as pas embrassée?

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

Ron ne lâcherait pas prise si facilement. Harry soupira bruyamment : oh et puis, à quoi bon? Aussi bien avouer la vérité.

-Je…j'ai voulu le faire, mais ma cicatrice s'est mise à me faire mal et Lyra a paniqué, expliqua Harry d'un ton morne.

-Oh, répéta Ron, gêné cette fois-ci. Tu-Sais-Qui…

-Voldemort, oui! coupa Harry. Il était très en colère, maintenant que j'y repense. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Un meurtre? suggéra Ron d'une voix anxieuse.

-Non, pas un meurtre. Assassiner des gens le rend heureux, dit sombrement Harry. Non, j'imagine que quelque chose – un plan machiavélique sans doute – ne s'est pas déroulé comme il l'avait voulu, ce qui a provoqué sa colère. Et il a fallu que ça arrive à ce moment _précis_…

Ron ne répondit rien, compatissant. Sans crier gare, Harry repensa à l'avertissement de Hagrid, à ceux d'Hermione, et à tous les phénomènes étranges qui étaient reliés à Lyra. Mais qui était-elle vraiment? La jeune fille avait dit qu'elle ne le savait pas elle-même…

Il arrivait aussi à Harry, parfois, de se demander qui il était, ce qu'il devait faire et pourquoi. Tout le monde se posait ce genre de question, surtout à l'adolescence. Pourtant, Harry trouvait ça bizarre. Il aurait donné cher pour savoir ce que Lyra avait voulu dire à ce moment-là…

ø

øøøø

ø

-_Bestiole repoussante_!

La gargouille remua et Lyra se rua sur les escaliers tournants. Elle grimpa jusqu'à la dernière marche et attendit en tapant du pied. Il fallait _absolument_ qu'elle parle à Dumbledore! D'ailleurs, elle aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps. Trop de choses lui avait été cachées…des choses la concernant, qui plus est! Lyra cogna le heurtoir de cuivre et, la réponse ne se faisant pas attendre, elle ouvrit la porte et entra.

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, l'air serein, et lisait son courrier. Il déposa la lettre qu'il avait à la main, adressa un sourire à Lyra et l'invita à s'asseoir.

-Bonsoir! dit-il. Je n'attendais pas de visite à cette heure, alors je m'occupais de la paperasse.

-Je ne voulais pas déranger…

-Tu ne déranges pas, assura Dumbledore. Comme tu peux voir, il y a des parents qui envoient des messages…surprenants.

Il décacheta une lettre, d'où sortit une petite explosion, noircissant les sourcils du directeur. Sans cesser de sourire, Dumbledore jeta la lettre dans sa corbeille à papier, pleine à ras bord, sous l'air consterné de Lyra.

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, dit calmement Dumbledore.

Après un silence, il ajouta :

-Magnifique soirée, n'est-ce pas miss Fox?

Lyra s'aperçut qu'elle était toujours vêtue de sa robe de bal. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux conversations d'usage, et Lyra ne tint pas compte de la question.

-Pourquoi m'appelez-vous miss Fox? demanda-t-elle.

-Préfères-tu Lyra?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Lyra inspira un bon coup et avoua :

-Je sais tout.

Elle craignit un moment que, comme tous les adultes avec qui elle avait eu affaire dans sa vie, le professeur Dumbledore tourne autour du pot en prétendant ne pas savoir de quoi elle parlait.

Mais pas du tout.

Il joignit les mains sur son bureau et eut un soupir résigné.

-Je regrette que tu l'aies appris de cette façon, Lyra, dit-il d'un ton désolé. J'aurais dû t'en parler dès le début, mais, si je l'avais fait, tu m'en aurais voulu.

-Pas autant que maintenant, assura Lyra.

Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles, qui était plutôt impolies pour un directeur. Parfois, le silence valait beaucoup mieux que la sincérité, mais Dumbledore ne fut pas vexé. Il se leva, l'air grave, et arpenta lentement la pièce.

-Si tu es ici, c'est que tu as des questions, dit-il enfin. Tu veux des explications, et puisque je t'en dois, je t'écoute.

Lyra se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Que pouvait-elle dire d'abord? Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle avait besoin de savoir!

-Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie? demanda-t-elle finalement. Je veux dire, peut-être y a-t-il erreur sur la personne?

-Crois-moi, Lyra, nous aurions tous désiré que ce soit le cas. Hélas, non.

-J'ai toujours su que j'étais bizarre, dit Lyra d'une voix rauque. La tête noire d'une famille blonde…mais jamais je n'aurais cru…

Sa voix se brisa.

-Oh, professeur, mes parents sont au courant n'est-ce pas? Les Fox, c'est-à-dire…

Les Fox. Lyra ne s'habituerait jamais!

-C'est exact, confirma Dumbledore. Le professeur Rogue a réussi à te retracer, peu de temps après ton adoption. J'ai immédiatement contacté Jules et Annie Fox pour les prévenir. Je leur ai proposé de te garder avec moi, mais ils ont refusé. Ils n'ont pas hésité une seule seconde, et ont quitté le pays pour le Canada, où je croyais que tu serais en sécurité. Malgré tous les sacrifices et le danger que ça impliquait pour eux, jamais ils ne sont revenus sur leur décision. Ils t'aimaient tellement! Et ils t'aiment encore, Lyra, quoique tu puisses penser à ce sujet. N'en doute jamais.

-Ils…ils n'avaient pas peur?

-Ils avaient peur de Voldemort, mais pas de toi. Au fil des ans, des évènements étranges se sont multipliés autour de toi et j'ai fini par croire que j'avais eu tort de penser que tu pourrais vivre en tant que Moldue toute ta vie. Mais les Fox n'ont pas voulu te laisser partir. Puis, ils ont eu une petite fille, Élisabeth…tu avais six ans à cette époque. J'ai écrit aux Fox pour leur demander, pour la dernière fois, s'ils ne voulaient pas revenir sur leur décision et élever tranquillement leur fillette, mais il était hors de question que tu t'en ailles. La petite Lyra faisait bel et bien partie de la famille Fox et je me suis résigné. Toutes les semaines, j'échangeais du courrier avec tes parents, pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Mis à part quelques petits incidents – certains plus graves que d'autres, je pense aux Léry – tout allait bien.

Lyra se souvenait des Léry. Lorsqu'elle avait treize ans, ils étaient ses voisins de palier. Leur fils unique lui rappelait Dudley. Massif, imposant et provoquant tout le monde, Jordan Léry avait un jour osé s'en prendre à Lyra en la traitant de « gourgandine pyromane » parce qu'il l'avait surprise à fumer, cachée dans le hangar commun de l'immeuble. Il l'avait menacée de raconter à ses parents qu'elle était une « dépravée » et tout autres surnoms tout aussi flatteurs. Deux minutes plus tard, le petit appartement des Léry était incendié. Lyra n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé que ce put être de sa faute, elle n'était jamais allée dans cet appartement après tout, et il n'y avait aucune preuve concrète contre elle. Seulement ce petit sentiment à la fois fautif et satisfait qui s'était emparé d'elle…

Le lendemain, les Léry étaient partis, vite fait bien fait. Lyra ne les avait jamais revus dans les parages, mais Janet Elliot et les autres commères de l'immeuble aimaient bien relater cette histoire, convaincues que la jeune Fox méritait un petit séjour dans une maison de correction pour jeunes délinquants.

-Ainsi donc, c'était bien moi pour les Léry? voulut s'assurer Lyra, bien qu'elle en était convaincue elle aussi.

-Oui, acquiesça Dumbledore. Tu as fait bien des choses malgré toi.

-Comme pour Mary Nelson et Max Henessy?

-Eux aussi.

« Mais ces petits crétins du collège le méritait! » songea Lyra avec satisfaction.

Une question la tourmentait encore à ce sujet, cependant.

-Professeur?

-Oui?

-Quand j'ai voulu faire flamber les pantalons de Max Henessy, parce qu'il m'embêtait…pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi?

-Tu faisais, involontairement, bien des choses, mais comme tu ignorais tout de la sorcellerie, il était presque impossible que tu puisses contrôler ta magie à ta guise, répondit calmement Dumbledore.

Il s'était rassis, comme s'il était soulagé de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

-Pourquoi je devais partager ma chambre avec Élie? demanda Lyra en repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé avant son entrée à Poudlard.

-C'était une idée des Fox, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire contrit. Ils ne voulaient pas te laisser toute seule. C'était une mesure de prévention un peu inutile, car si Voldemort avait voulu entrer dans ta chambre, ce n'est pas une fillette de neuf ans qui l'en aurait empêché! Mais ça, je me suis bien gardé de leur dire. Ils étaient assez inquiets pour toi comme ça.

-Mais…ils m'ont dit qu'ils ont agi sous votre ordre! protesta Lyra.

-Il arrive parfois que les parents usent de légers mensonges pour ne pas subir les foudres de leur adolescente…

-Je leur en ferai, moi, des foudres! maugréa Lyra en se calant dans son siège.

L'espace d'un instant, ses souvenirs l'assaillirent. Lyra se serait presque crue à Toronto, avec Élie qui hurlait à son oreille, son père qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux et sa mère qui lui préparait son petit-déjeuner. Tout ça était si loin, maintenant!

C'était avant qu'elle se rappelle tout ce qu'elle avait appris, depuis.

Dumbledore mit de l'ordre dans la paperasse qui encombrait son bureau, mais Lyra n'avait pas encore fini.

-Alors Voldemort est bien…mon père? dit Lyra d'une voix incertaine.

Dumbledore la regarda avec tristesse. C'est à ce moment que Lyra se rendit compte qu'elle le fixait comme pour l'implorer de lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai…que Voldemort était seulement un oncle éloigné ou même…que c'était un énorme canular organisé, pour voir jusqu'à quel point elle se ferait prendre! Poudlard était un grand plateau de tournage, et Harry un acteur célèbre. Pour peu, Lyra en aurait ri.

-Je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour te l'affirmer, mais oui, Lyra…malgré tout l'amour qu'ils te portent, les Fox ne sont pas tes vrais parents, dit lentement Dumbledore.

Lyra sut qu'elle pleurait avant même de sentir les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

-Mais…mais…, balbutia-t-elle. Si Voldemort est mon père, qui est ma mère?

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva de nouveau et arpenta une nouvelle fois la pièce. Il se posta devant la fenêtre, dos à Lyra, et y resta si longtemps que la jeune fille crut qu'il ne répondrait pas.

-C'est une histoire…terrible, et je ne crois pas que tu veuilles l'entendre, du moins pas maintenant, dit-il finalement.

-Oui! s'écria Lyra, en s'essuyant les yeux, étalant son mascara sur ses joues par la même occasion. Je veux l'entendre et j'en ai le droit!

-La décision te revient de droit, en effet, concéda Dumbledore. Puisque tu es sûre de vouloir le savoir, je te le dirai. Ce n'est pas très réjouissant…

-Je m'en doute, dit Lyra en reniflant.

Dumbledore se détourna de la fenêtre et reprit son arpentage. Sur les murs étaient posés des cadres, où étaient peints les anciens directeurs de l'école. Tous suivaient Dumbledore des yeux, en silence. Lyra attendit avec anxiété le début de son récit.

-S'il y a une chose que Lord Voldemort a en horreur, commença Dumbledore, c'est bien l'amour. C'est pour cette raison que tu n'as pas été conçue…comme les autres.

Lyra savait ce que ça voulait dire, mais, les mains crispées sur sa chaise, elle appréhendait la suite. Peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas savoir?

-Avec l'aide de ses plus fidèles partisans, continua néanmoins Dumbledore, Voldemort a concocté une potion illégale pouvant donner la vie…ou devrais-je dire créer une vie.

Le cœur de Lyra battait si fort qu'elle était sûre qu'il s'arrêterait à force. Mais elle garda le silence. Dumbledore marqua une pause, comme s'il cherchait la meilleure façon de poursuivre avec tact.

-Je ne sais pas de quelle façon tu as appris ton lien avec Voldemort, poursuivit-il, ni ce que tu sais exactement.

Il riva ses yeux dans ceux de Lyra, qui fit un grand effort pour ne pas ciller.

-Ce n'était pas la première fois que tu écoutais aux portes, n'est-ce pas?

-Euh…, balbutia Lyra, ne sachant pas si le directeur attendant vraiment une réponse.

-Tu as entendu parler de Dorcas Meadowes.

-Oui, répondit Lyra bien que ce ne fut pas une question.

Elle plissa les yeux dans son effort de concentration.

-La femme sacrifiée…membre de l'Ordre…, se souvint-elle. C'est ce qu'a dit le professeur McGonagall. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

-Harry a dû te glisser quelques mots sur l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est une association que j'ai moi-même créée. Elle regroupe des sorciers expérimentés qui désirent combattre les forces du Mal…ils ont, pour la plupart, survécu à Voldemort pour la première fois et tenteront de lutter pour que nous le fassions tous cette fois-ci, également. Nous recrutons aussi des sorciers qui étaient trop jeunes pour faire partie de l'Ordre la dernière fois et qui peuvent se rendre utiles dans la situation actuelle.

-Oui…Harry m'en avait vaguement parlé…

-Dorcas Meadowes faisait partie de l'Ordre de l'ancienne guerre. C'était une sorcière puissante, dit Dumbledore avec un soupir. Et très aimée.

-Qu'est-il exactement arrivé? demanda Lyra en se penchant en avant, désireuse d'en savoir plus. Quel était ce sacrifice?

-Dans la préparation de sa sordide potion, Voldemort avait besoin d'une femme de sang pur. Côtoyant les Serpentard, tu as assurément entendu le terme « Sang-de-Bourbe », qui n'est pas très…poli.

-Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça Lyra. Drago Malefoy en parle souvent.

-Voilà qui est étonnant, marmonna Dumbledore en secouant la tête. Bref, comme il ne devait pas prendre une femme à ascendance moldue, Voldemort a arrêté son choix sur Dorcas. Les Meadowes sont une lignée de grands sorciers depuis des siècles et il me semble qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait succombé aux puissances maléfiques. Croyant sans doute que plus la sorcière aurait servi le Bien, plus le sacrifice serait grand, des Mangemorts ont enlevé Dorcas Meadowes pour la livrer à Voldemort.

-Mais c'est affreux! s'exclama Lyra. Personne n'a tenté quelque chose pour les en empêcher?

-Oh oui, soupira tristement Dumbledore. Lors de son enlèvement, Dorcas était en pleine mission pour l'Ordre; elle tentait de convaincre les vampires de se rallier au Bien. Deux Mangemorts sont alors arrivés et ont jeté un sortilège d'Illumination dans la pièce, avant de stupéfixer Dorcas et de l'emmener, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu les identifier. Le professeur Snave a enseigné le Solarissima à plusieurs classes de sixième année, non?

-Oui, fit Lyra avec une grimace écoeurée. Les Mangemorts ont donc tué tous les vampires?

-Non, pas tous. Quelques-uns avaient pris leur potion Protège-Lumière, mais ils étaient en minorité, hélas. Ce fut un véritable massacre.

-Oh non, murmura Lyra en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Mais ceux qui ont survécu? N'ont-ils pas pu témoigner contre les deux Mangemorts? Les ont-ils reconnus?

Dumbledore s'assit sur son fauteuil et le fit pivoter à plusieurs reprises avant de répondre.

-Nous vivons dans un monde où même la sorcellerie n'est pas épargnée par l'injustice et la discrimination, dit Dumbledore d'un soupir empreint de lassitude. Le témoignage d'un vampire valait moins que celui d'un Veracrasse, à l'époque. Malheureusement, les choses ont bien peu changé depuis. J'étais parmi les seuls à croire les vampires qui, effectivement, ont reconnu les deux Mangemorts. Il s'agissait de Rodolphus Lestrange et de Lucius Malefoy.

-Malefoy! s'écria Lyra. Mais…

-Oui, c'est bien le père de Drago, malheureusement pour lui. Après la disparition de son Maître, Lucius a réussi à rétablir sa réputation en affirmant qu'il avait été victime et qu'il n'avait pas rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts de son plein gré…sa fortune l'a bien aidé dans sa quête, d'ailleurs…mais je n'ai jamais cru en l'innocence de cet homme. Aujourd'hui, il est enfermé à Azkaban, ce qui est loin d'être le pire des châtiments en ce moment. Les Détraqueurs se sont ralliés à Voldemort, et les trolls qui gardent la prison ne tarderont pas à le faire, j'en ai peur. Très bientôt, Lucius Malefoy et sa bande pourront rejoindre leur Maître, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Lyra frémit. Harry lui avait parlé de la guerre, de Voldemort et des Mangemorts, et elle voyait la terreur dans les yeux de ceux qui l'entouraient, mais jamais elle n'avait pleinement réalisé l'horreur de la situation. Pendant seize ans, avec les Fox, elle vivait dans une bulle d'irréalité, se croyant en sécurité. Cette bulle avait éclaté, maintenant.

-Et Dorcas Meadowes…, commença-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Lyra était à fleur de peau, elle se sentait si vulnérable, et pourtant, il fallait qu'elle sache l'histoire, jusqu'au bout!

-Le sacrifice a eu lieu, annonça Dumbledore. Il ne fait aucun doute que Dorcas a lutté jusqu'au bout; elle est partie en héroïne. Elle a été certifiée Ordre de Merlin première classe. Et ensuite…

-Je suis née, acheva Lyra dans un souffle.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point la situation était dégoûtante. Une femme respectable avait été tuée pour que Lyra puisse voir le jour. Il n'y avait pas eu d'amour; la seule personne l'ayant désirée était un monstre, à des fins diaboliques. Lyra était le fruit d'une potion illégale, elle n'était donc pas humaine…elle n'était rien, sinon une arme destructrice de plus entre les mains de Voldemort.

C'en était trop. Lyra se mit à pleurer pour de bon, le visage dans ses mains, les épaules secouées de gros sanglots. Jamais elle n'avait autant souffert qu'en cet instant. Elle avait si mal! Submergée par le chagrin, Lyra pleurait tellement qu'elle en avait le souffle coupé.

Dumbledore attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme, mais comme ça ne venait pas, il se leva, contourna son bureau et s'assit dans le fauteuil voisin du sien, en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Pou…pourquoi, s'étrangla Lyra, le visage trempé de larmes. Pourquoi ne s'est…s'est-il pas…débarrassé…de moi?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé dans l'année précédant son départ, mais la seule chose qui importe, c'est que tu sois encore là, aujourd'hui.

-Je…ne vou…voudrais pas…être là! s'exclama Lyra en pleurant de plus belle.

-Tu n'as pas choisi d'être là et tu n'y es pour rien dans les circonstances entourant ta naissance. La vie est ainsi et, tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est t'y accrocher.

-Je…préférais…mourir! dit amèrement Lyra en s'essuyant les yeux.

-Contrairement aux croyances actuelles, la mort n'est pas une délivrance, surtout lorsqu'on en fait un choix, dit calmement Dumbledore.

Lyra leva la tête et regarda les yeux bleus du vieil homme, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Vous croyez vraiment que ma vie vaut mieux que la mort, professeur? demanda-t-elle lorsque ses sanglots se furent calmés.

-La mort n'a aucune valeur. Toi, si. Je pense que tu es une jeune fille formidable et que tu as autant le droit d'être là que n'importe qui. Ne laisse rien ni personne te laisser croire que tu n'as pas ta place ici.

-Mais…Voldemort…

-A d'abord et avant tout été un être un humain, avec un cœur et des sentiments, comme toi. J'ai déjà dit à Harry que ce sont nos choix qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment, plus que nos aptitudes. Et je te le dis à toi aujourd'hui.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous entendez par là, dit Lyra qui ne pleurait plus, mais qui se sentait terriblement lasse.

-Vois-tu, Lyra, tu serais capable d'actes aussi barbares que ceux de ce pauvre Tom, si tu choisissais le Mal. Or, je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant que tu as choisi le Bien.

-Oui, murmura Lyra, qui déduisit que Tom était le prénom de Voldemort. Je choisis le Bien.

-Voilà qui fait de toi une personne très différente de Lord Voldemort, peu importe les malencontreux liens qui t'unissent à lui. N'oublie jamais ce que tu veux vraiment et accroche-toi à cela. Tu verras que la mort te semblera bien inutile.

Lyra esquissa un faible sourire.

-Vous ne croyez pas que je suis dangereuse? Que je représente une menace pour Harry et les autres?

-C'est à toi de me le dire, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire énigmatique. Veux-tu représenter une menace pour ceux que tu aimes?

-Évidemment non!

-Voilà qui règle le problème, dit Dumbledore en se levant.

Beaucoup plus rassurée, Lyra se leva, sentant que l'entretien était terminé.

-J'ai une autre question…, dit-elle en se retournant.

-Je t'écoute, dit Dumbledore en retirant ses lunettes pour les nettoyer.

-Si ce sont nos choix qui montrent qui nous sommes vraiment…pourquoi a-t-on choisi pour moi la Maison où je devais être?

-Le professeur Rogue croyait que c'était un bon moyen de t'avoir à l'œil, arguant que, de toute façon, Serpentard serait inévitablement ta Maison. Il s'agit d'une lamentable erreur; personne ne devrait avoir à prendre une telle décision, c'est le travail du Choixpeau. Voici donc ce que je te propose : tu finiras ton année scolaire chez les Serpentard et, au banquet de fin d'année, tu consulteras le Choixpeau magique. Cela te convient-il?

-Oh oui! dit Lyra. C'est parfait! Oh, j'ai une dernière question…

Dumbledore sourit, en remettant ses lunettes, et Lyra se jura qu'elle ne serait plus si accaparante dorénavant.

-Pourquoi ai-je été privée de baguette magique? interrogea-t-elle.

-Oh. Puisque tu cours un danger sensiblement plus élevé que les autres, j'ai pensé, avec l'accord de presque tout le personnel enseignant, qu'il valait mieux que tu apprennes à te défendre le mieux possible. Faire de la magie sans baguette t'enlève beaucoup de vulnérabilité et je savais que tu serais capable de t'en passer. Mais, si tu préfères, je pourrais aisément te procurer une baguette pendant les vacances?

-Oh non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, assura Lyra avec un sourire en coin. Je suis habituée, maintenant…et cette forme de magie me plait.

-Bien, très bien. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Lyra. Et d'agréables vacances de Noël.

-Merci, professeur. Vous aussi.

Et Lyra sortit du bureau de Dumbledore, le cœur beaucoup plus léger qu'à son arrivée. Maintenant, elle savait qui elle était et ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Et, pour la première fois depuis sa tendre enfance, elle accepta sa différence.

* * *

_Maintenant que Lyra accepte sa différence... va-t-elle enfin la faire accepter à Harry? La réponse dans la suite..._


	19. Mystère et boule de neige

Wow! Merci à tous pour vos reviews! XD

Ah oui, et je voudrais profiter de l'occasion pour annoncer que **j'ai commencé une nouvelle fanfiction** (sans abandonner celle-ci)... c'est sur les **Maraudeurs** cette fois, et je me suis servie des persos de Lyra Fox (Adorabelle par exemple, héhé). Enfin, c'est pas vraiment sérieux, mais si vous voulez y faire un tour, le titre c'est **EAUX TROUBLES**!

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Mystère et boules de neige**

Mark Evans était affalé dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, le feu qui dansait dans le cheminée éclairant son visage livide. Il devait être quatre ou cinq heures du matin, mais Mark ne dormait pas. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Une douleur persistante lui vrillait le crâne, comme si sa tête était un gong et qu'un maillet l'avait frappé à plusieurs reprises. Et Mark savait pourquoi il avait si mal.

Depuis un certain temps déjà, il était sujet à de troublantes visions. Chaque fois, c'était la même chose : il voyait devant lui un vampire encagoulé, ses longues canines dégoulinantes de sang…

Lorsqu'il était tout jeune, Mark faisait souvent des cauchemars avec des vampires. Il en avait parlé à son père une fois, et celui-ci avait aussitôt pris un air scandalisé, avant de déclarer d'un ton froid que « ça lui passerait ». Heureusement, plus il grandissait, plus ces rêves diminuaient, mais ils n'avaient jamais cessé pour autant. Et voilà qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus fréquents, maintenant! Mark n'en avait plus reparlé à son père et il ne comptait pas le faire, mais il était tout de même inquiet. Car il avait fini par comprendre que ce qu'il voyait n'étaient pas qu'objet de son imagination; c'était _réel_…

C'est ainsi qu'il avait appris que trois vampires enseignaient anonymement à Poudlard : Rogue, Snave et Sinistra. Une chose le tourmentait, pourtant.

Harry Potter avait eu cette vision – celle de la réunion des Créatures de l'Ombre – en même temps que lui. Pour Harry, c'était normal : tout le monde savait qu'il avait à l'occasion des visions concernant Voldemort. Mais pour Mark? Le jeune sorcier était-il relié à un vampire quelconque? Et pourquoi?

Mark frémit à la seule pensée qu'il pouvait avoir un lien avec le professeur Rogue, qui semblait avoir une véritable aversion pour lui.

« Ne te fais pas d'idée, Rogue a une aversion pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas chez les Serpentard! » se raisonna-t-il.

Au dehors, le soleil commençait tout juste à poindre à l'horizon, mais Mark n'en était qu'à moitié soulagé. D'un côté, le lever du jour signifiait qu'il n'aurait plus à craindre ses visions, mais de l'autre, cela signifiait aussi que les élèves ne tarderaient pas à se lever, et Mark n'avait envie de parler à personne. En cherchant un moyen d'éviter le mieux possible d'adresser la parole à quelqu'un, Mark songea soudain à la volière. Personne n'allait envoyer de courrier si tôt! Et il avait justement une lettre à poster…

Tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible, Mark monta au dortoir, prit le parchemin qu'il avait soigneusement cacheté la veille pendant que tout le monde était au bal et franchit l'ouverture du portait de la Grosse Dame.

Il rasa silencieusement les murs pour ne pas se faire prendre par Miss Teigne ou son abominable maître et arriva à la volière sain et sauf. Mark s'était fait prendre une seule fois par Rusard (ce dernier l'avait accusé d'avoir renversé une vieille armure rouillée, alors que c'était l'œuvre de Peeves) et il s'était juré que ce serait la dernière fois. Ce type lui donnait la chair de poule.

-Mark? Que fais-tu là à cette heure? demanda une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Lyra était aussi surprise de le voir là à l'aube que lui de la rencontrer à la volière. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient toujours bien coiffés, mais il était facile de deviner qu'elle venait tout juste de se réveiller : elle portait encore sa chemise de nuit.

-J'allais te demander la même chose, dit Mark en esquivant habilement la question.

-Très bien, si tu veux le savoir. J'envoie une lettre aux Fox pour leur dire que je n'irai pas chez eux durant les vacances.

Son air buté et la façon qu'elle avait de parler de sa famille comme si elle n'était pas la sienne n'échappèrent pas à Mark.

-Ah bon? Pourquoi? demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Ta curiosité causera ta perte, lui dit Lyra en souriant.

-Sérieusement.

-D'accord, je plaisantais. Je ne rentre pas à Surrey parce que je suis invitée ailleurs, c'est tout! J'avais simplement oublié de le leur dire, voilà pourquoi je m'y prends à une heure si matinale. Je craignais d'oublier, sinon.

-Où es-tu invitée? voulut savoir Mark.

-Tu n'abandonnes donc jamais hein? dit Lyra en secouant la tête.

Elle attacha sa lettre à la patte d'une minuscule chouette, en silence. Mark attendit vainement sa réponse.

-Tu vas aller chez Potter…? se risqua-t-il.

-Bien sûr, les Dursley reçoivent toujours Harry à Noël, c'est donc évident qu'ils vont m'inviter aussi! répondit Lyra en roulant les yeux.

-…Ou quelque part avec lui, rajouta Mark avec un sourire en coin.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises, lui ordonna Lyra en détournant la tête.

-Ça te plairait bien, à ce que je vois, susurra Mark.

Il adorait l'énerver, ce n'était pas un fait nouveau. Mais Lyra n'aimait pas se laisser prendre au jeu.

-Et toi, à qui écris-tu comme ça? demanda-t-elle en esquivant à son tour une question. Une petite amie secrète?

Ce disant, elle s'approcha pour s'emparer de la lettre. Mais Mark fut plus rapide, il leva la lettre hors de la portée de Lyra, siffla un vieux hibou couvert de boue et lui fourra sa missive dans le bec. Avec un hululement indigné, le hibou s'engouffra par la fenêtre sans vitre et disparut à l'horizon. Mark émit un « Ha! » victorieux, tandis que Lyra croisait les bras, boudeuse.

C'est le moment que choisit Harry pour entrer dans la volière en sifflotant.

Mark le regarda avec un intérêt moqueur se figer dans une simultanéité parfaite avec Lyra. Cela dura un court instant, après lequel Lyra se rendit compte qu'elle était encore en chemise de nuit. Elle se défigea, hurla et s'enfuit en toute hâte. Harry la regarda disparaître à l'angle du couloir et interrogea Mark du regard. En guise de réponse, ce dernier haussa les épaules.

Ce fut seulement lorsque Harry fut hors de la volière que le jeune garçon s'écroula de rire.

ø

øøøø

ø

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? interrogea Ron, une heure plus tard, en voyant une petite foule s'amasser devant le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune.

-Je ne sais pas, dit distraitement Harry.

-Venez, allons voir! dit Hermione en se levant.

Les deux garçons la suivirent et ils essayèrent tous les trois de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à là petite affiche aux caractères lumineux qui avait été épinglée là.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? répéta Ron au garçon devant lui, en oubliant qu'il venait d'adresser poliment la parole à Dean Thomas.

-Encore leur truc de rapprochement des Maisons, grimaça Dean en guise de réponse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils s'acharnent à vouloir allier les Gryffondor et les Serpentard!

Il s'en alla en secouant la tête, libérant ainsi le passage à Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui s'empressèrent de s'approcher pour lire le message.

**Avis à tous**

_Pour favoriser le rapprochement entre les maisons,_

_le personnel enseignant a prévu une panoplie d'activités_

_vous incitant à coopérer ensemble, durant les vacances. Bien_

_entendu, vous êtes libres d'y participer ou pas, mais nous vous_

_encourageons fortement à le faire, dans votre intérêt à tous. Je vous_

_invite donc à prendre connaissance de la liste des activités prévues pour cette semaine. _

_Amusez-vous bien et n'oubliez pas : l'union fait la force._

_Minerva J. McGonagall_

-Au mois, c'est facultatif! grimaça Ron.

-Allons Ron, tu es préfet, c'est ton devoir d'y participer! lui reprocha Hermione.

-Nous sommes en vacances, donc pas de devoirs! dit Ron d'un air buté.

-Ce que tu peux être bête! Moi, je trouve que c'est une excellente idée de favoriser le rapprochement des maisons, et s'il y avait moins de bornés comme toi, on arriverait peut-être à un résultat concluant!

-Bête et borné, moi?

Harry soupira en secouant la tête. Malgré tout, il ressentit un certain soulagement en réalisant que, amoureux ou pas, ses deux meilleurs amis étaient toujours les mêmes. D'ailleurs, les tourtereaux faisaient un maximum pour retenir leurs élans d'affection lorsque Harry était en leur présence, et il leur en était reconnaissant.

-Qu'en penses-tu Harry? demanda alors Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

-L'union des maisons, ça m'a l'air assez important…

-Tu vois? l'interrompit Hermione en se tournant vers Ron, satisfaite.

-Oh, ça va, grogna Ron. Alors, qu'y a-t-il au programme, aujourd'hui?

-Hum, fit Hermione en parcourant la liste des activités. Une bataille de boules de neige, cet après-midi! Gryffondor et Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Le regard de Ron s'illumina soudainement d'une lueur maligne.

-Ah! Eh bien, si nous sommes contre les Serpentard…je ne manquerais pas ça pour un Gallion!

-Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une guerre amicale servant à nous rapprocher des Poufsouffle, dit sévèrement Hermione.

-Oui, mais une telle occasion de se battre contre Malefoy avec l'accord des professeurs n'arrivera pas deux fois! Et je vais en profiter…

-Oui, dit Harry avec un sourire sardonique. Moi aussi.

Il n'avait pas oublié comment Malefoy était arrivé avant lui devant Lyra, l'autre jour, ni toutes les insultes grotesques qu'il lançait à Harry et ses amis depuis la première année. Oui, c'était vraiment l'occasion idéale de le faire payer et Harry ne la laisserait pas passer.

ø

øøøø

ø

La neige était tombée à gros flocons toute la matinée et la température était plutôt douce, en comparaison au froid polaire qui régnait les autres jours. Aussi Harry jugea-t-il la température idéale pour la bataille de boules de neige qui aurait lieu cet après-midi-là.

Après avoir mangé à la Grande Salle, les Gryffondor allèrent revêtir leurs vêtements les plus chauds et se rendirent dans le parc recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. Les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle étaient déjà là et en grand nombre, car tous ceux qui étaient restés à Poudlard pour les vacances avaient décidé de participer à la bataille.

-J'espère que Drago Malefoy va venir aussi! s'exclama un garçon de Poufsouffle.

-S'il le fait, il va regretter d'être venu! s'exclama Ernie Macmillan.

Harry, qui n'avait pas songé à la possibilité que Malefoy ne se pointe pas, fut soudain inquiet. Il _fallait_ que Malefoy soit là! Juste pour le plaisir de lui lancer une boule de neige en plein visage…

Ron, qui s'était muni d'une grande quantité de Bouldurs, partagea l'inquiétude de Harry.

-Bien sûr qu'il va venir, dit Hermione en roulant les yeux comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça? demanda Ron.

-C'est évident, non?

-Non, répondirent Harry et Ron d'une seule voix.

-Si Lyra participe, Malefoy participera aussi, tout le monde sait ça! dit Hermione en soupirant.

-Et si Lyra ne participe pas? fit Harry.

-Elle viendra, puisque tu es là.

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond vertigineux dans sa cage thoracique.

-Mais…peut-être qu'elle n'a pas envie de me voir…

-C'est vrai ça, renchérit Ron.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule, grimaça Hermione.

À ce moment précis, tous les Serpentard, sans exception, franchirent la porte du château et les rejoignirent dans le parc, Malefoy et Lyra marchant en tête.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais! dit Hermione en souriant.

-Génial, dit Ron en tapotant sa poche pleine de Bouldurs. On verra bien s'il va continuer à prendre ses grands airs à la fin de la bataille!

Avec une certaine réticence, les Serdaigle se mêlèrent aux Serpentard, tandis que les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor étaient déjà en pleine conversation.

Sans plus tarder, les deux équipes commencèrent à bâtir leur forteresse, d'abord à la main et ensuite à coups de sortilèges. Ces constructions dégénérèrent rapidement en concours de « qui aurait le Fort le plus gros », consistant à en mettre plein la vue à l'équipe adverse. Chaque élève usait d'un sortilège quelconque pour ajouter sa touche personnelle et rendre la forteresse la plus impressionnante possible.

À la fin, le repaire des Serpentard et des Serdaigle avait l'allure d'un imposant manoir du style gothique. D'un simple regard, Lyra fit apparaître un petit tas de neige, qui s'aplatit pour former un tapis d'entrée avec le mot « Bienvenue » en grandes lettres. Malefoy grimaça, marmonna une formule et, dans une lueur violette, la petite moquette s'allongea pour devenir un tapis rouge comme on en déroulait pour les gens importants. On pouvait maintenant y lire : « Casse-toi! » en lettres dorées.

Le repaire des Gryffondor et des Poufsouffle, quant à lui, ressemblait à une réplique de Poudlard en plus petit. Hermione avait même ajouté un saule Cogneur, modèle réduit, fait de glace. L'arbre catapulterait des boules de neige à tout ennemi qui oserait s'approcher de trop près.

Harry, Ron et quatre garçons de Poufsouffle préparaient les munitions à l'aide de leurs baguettes et avaient déjà amassé assez de boules de neige pour former l'équivalent de la colline Têtafouine. Après l'écoulement de ce que Harry estima comme étant au moins une heure, les deux camps étaient fin prêts pour la bataille. Posté en haut de l'imitation de la tour d'astronomie, Seamus Finnigan dirigea son énorme canon de glace chargé de boules de neige sur la forteresse ennemie et hurla : « Chargez! »

Et la guerre commença.

Les projectiles fusèrent de toutes parts, transformant le paysage tranquille du parc en véritable débandade. Plusieurs filles de première année allèrent se mettre à l'abri dans les couloirs enneigés de leur forteresse en hurlant, les plus braves foncèrent tête baissée dans le champ de bataille pour contre-attaquer et d'autres s'occupaient de renouveler les munitions ou de réparer les parties de la forteresse qui avaient été atteintes. Au bout d'un moment, des silhouettes étaient éparpillées un peu partout, si bien qu'on ne pouvait plus distinguer les ennemis des alliés. Harry, qui s'amusait beaucoup, visait tout et n'importe qui, et se retrouva coéquipier avec un garçon de cinquième année qui s'avéra être un Serpentard. Il fut surpris de constater que, si Drago Malefoy était le pire abruti qu'il ait eu l'infortune de connaître, il n'en était pas de même pour tous les élèves de sa maison.

À travers le rideau opaque que faisaient les projectiles, Harry chercha Ron et Hermione des yeux, mais il ne les vit pas. Il abandonna donc et allait continuer à livrer bataille quand…

SPLAF!

Une boule de neige de la taille du poing de Dudley lui frappa la joue droite. Plus surpris que blessé, Harry vacilla sous le choc, puis fit volte-face, prêt à affronter son assaillant.

C'était Lyra.

Les minuscules flocons de neige qui tombaient maintenant du ciel, venant se coller sur ses cheveux noirs encore bouclés du bal de la veille, lui donnaient un air presque féerique. Elle eut un irrésistible sourire en coin et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Harry prit un certain temps à s'en remettre. Puis, il se souvint qu'elle l'avait attaquée et, boule de neige en main, il s'élança à la poursuite de Lyra qui s'enfuyait en riant.

C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté autour d'eux. La guerre qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, confrontant leurs maisons, n'existait plus. La seule bataille qui importait, c'était celle qu'ils venaient de créer. Harry n'avait plus qu'un but : attraper Lyra et lui écraser une boule de neige en plein visage. D'ailleurs, il était plus rapide qu'elle et la distance qui les séparait diminua rapidement. N'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Lyra, Harry sauta et l'agrippa par la taille, dans un élan qui les fit tous les deux trébucher.

Ils étaient étalés de tout leur long dans un banc de neige, à bout de souffle. Harry essuya la buée qui s'était formée dans ses lunettes et attendit que sa respiration reprenne son cours normal.

Lyra était étendue dans la neige, ses cheveux faisant une corolle sombre autour de sa tête, et son visage était tout près…

Avant même qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrive, Harry sentit le doux contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes, et ses bras autour de son cou.

Lyra ne savait plus que penser; d'ailleurs, elle ne pensait plus. Pourtant, elle aurait pu s'inquiéter d'un tas de choses : la cicatrice de Harry, par exemple. Ou encore la neige froide qui s'était insinuée sous sa cape et dans ses bottes, ou le fait que Harry pense qu'elle embrasse mal…après tout, mis à part Max Henessy, à la garderie quand elle avait cinq ans, elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Et si Harry se mettait à la détester, lui aussi, après ça? Ce serait idiot mais…et s'il la comparait à Cho Chang?

Bon, la voilà qui s'inquiétait, maintenant. Mais plus le baiser se prolongeait, plus Lyra se disait qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter, finalement, et elle chassa ces pensées absurdes de son esprit.

Harry, de son côté, était beaucoup plus inquiet qu'il n'y paraissait. Lyra avait peut-être eu des tas de petits amis au Canada, comment savoir? Et si elle se mettait à pleurer? Il aurait alors la confirmation de ses piètres performances et il ne lui resterait plus qu'à se faire moine. Mais Lyra ne semblait pas avoir envie de pleurer et Harry en fut soulagé. Il n'avait pas très envie de passer sa vie dans un monastère, de toute façon.

Combien de temps seraient-ils restés dans ce banc de neige inconfortable, Harry l'ignorait. Car, moins d'une minute plus tard, une boule de neige atterrit avec force non loin de leurs visages, les éclaboussant de flocons glacés. Harry et Lyra se séparèrent aussitôt, comme si on les avait brûlés ou, dans ce cas-ci, congelés.

-Malefoy! s'exclama alors Harry avec hargne.

-Tu es sûre que c'est lui? dit Lyra en se rasseyant.

-Je ne vois pas qui d'autre…

Mais Malefoy n'était pas dans les environs et, apparemment, la boule de neige était un projectile égaré de la bataille, lancé par un élève maladroit.

-On devrait peut-être y retourner…, suggéra Lyra en secouant sa cape pour enlever la neige qui lui gelait le dos.

-C'est une bonne idée, concéda Harry. Je n'ai toujours pas pris ma revanche.

Lyra ne comprit que trop tard ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Avec un cri de frustration, elle sentit la neige s'aplatir sur sa tête, avant de glisser dans son dos, sous sa cape. Puis elle se rappela que Harry et elle étaient dans des camps ennemis et elle le poursuivit en riant, le bombardant de missiles hivernaux par la simple force de son regard. Tous deux rejoignirent leur équipe respective, reprenant la bataille là où ils l'avaient laissée.

Personne n'avait remarqué le garçon qui se tenait non loin de là, caché derrière le saule Cogneur de glace, ses cheveux blonds se détachant de la blancheur immaculée et aveuglante du paysage.

-Potter, dit Drago Malefoy, une expression dégoûtée sur son visage furieux. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi…Cette fois c'est la guerre et la _vraie_.

Au même moment, une épaisse branche remua dans le saule, et une panoplie de boules de neige colorées assaillit Malefoy, qui tomba tête la première dans la montagne de munitions de son équipe adverse.

ø

øøøø

ø

-Aaaah! Ça fait du bien d'être en vacances. Et cette bataille était géniale, hein Harry?

Les deux forteresses ayant été détruites et les équipes s'étant mélangées, les élèves avaient mis fin à la bataille au coucher du soleil, en concluant qu'ils en sortaient tous gagnants. Cette activité avait, tout compte fait, fortement aidé au rapprochement des maisons. Bien sûr, Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et leurs amis ne seraient pas plus appréciés des Gryffondor, quoique fut l'activité qu'ils fassent ensemble, mais Ron avait fait connaissance de quelques garçons de Serpentard plutôt sympathiques et, à son grand dam, Hermione aussi. Mais, pour la première fois, il s'abstint d'exprimer sa jalousie, et c'était sans doute lié au fait qu'Hermione l'avait embrassé à la fin de la bataille.

Ainsi donc, tous les élèves étaient entrés dans le château, trempés, épuisés, mais heureux de leur journée. Du chocolat chaud leur fut servi à la Grande Salle, après un repas copieux qu'ils engloutirent tous en quelques bouchées. Et maintenant, les trois amis se reposaient à la salle commune, Ron affalé sur un fauteuil, Hermione étendue sur le tapis près de la cheminée, et Harry assis bêtement par terre, plongé dans ses pensées. Il pensait, bien évidemment, à Lyra et il n'avait pas entendu un traître mot de ce que venait de dire Ron.

-Harry! Coucou! fit Ron en passant rapidement sa main devant le visage de Harry.

-Hein? dit Harry en sortant de sa torpeur.

-Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je viens de te dire, hein? dit Ron d'un air suspicieux.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr, tenta de se rattraper Harry. Oui c'était…une excellente idée!

Ron l'observa comme on observe un phénomène inexpliqué et se retourna pour jeter un regard entendu à Hermione. Cette dernière pouffa.

-D'accord, je n'ai pas compris! admit Harry avec agacement. Qu'est-ce que tu as dis?

-Je te disais que la bataille était géniale…

-Et apparemment elle l'était d'autant plus pour toi! dit Hermione en roulant sur le dos. Alors?

Harry sentit cette intense et désagréable chaleur que l'on ressent lorsqu'on sait que notre visage prend peu à peu la teinte d'une tomate de jardin.

-Alors quoi? bafouilla-t-il.

-Allons, Harry, ne me prend pas pour une poire! dit Hermione en roulant les yeux.

Ron regardait successivement Harry et Hermione, l'air pas très sûr de tout comprendre…

Harry, lui, comprenait très bien.

-Comment tu as su? interrogea-t-il.

Dire qu'il croyait qu'ils avaient été discrets, Lyra et lui!

-Je l'ai su immédiatement en te voyant, déclara Hermione. Ça paraît dans ton visage. Tu as la même béatitude que l'an dernier, avec Cho, mais il y a un petit quelque chose de différent pourtant…

L'expression de Ron s'éclaira comme s'il avait eu une soudaine illumination.

-C'est vrai? fit-il avec un sourire idiot. Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt…

-Tu peux bien parler toi! Vous avez mis six ans! rétorqua Harry.

Ron rougit, mais continua tout de même :

-Alors? Elle pleurait?

-Mais non, pourquoi pleurerait-elle? dit Harry, courroucé.

-Il faut vraiment que tu fasses toujours le contraire de ce qu'on te demande, hein Harry? les interrompit Hermione. L'avertissement de Hagrid, le comportement étrange de Pattenrond, le penchant pour la magie noire de Lyra…

-Hermione, tu ne crois pas sérieusement que Lyra est dangereuse? J'ai déjà affronté bien pire qu'une fille de seize ans dans ma vie, je te rappelle!

Cela fut suffisant pour dissuader Hermione de répliquer.

-Je la trouve bien Lyra, moi, dit Ron en haussant les épaules. Surtout lorsqu'elle rabroue Malefoy…en tout cas, il a intérêt à se cacher, celui-là, après ce qui lui est arrivé!

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire, abandonnant aussitôt leur moue boudeuse.

Le saule Cogneur de glace avait été ensorcelé pour ne lancer que des boules de neige contenant une forte quantité de Colorant-Indécolorable. Puisque Malefoy s'était fait prendre au piège, il était condamné à passer deux semaines avec la tête rouge, bleue et jaune, et toutes les douches du monde n'y changeraient rien. Ce qui renforçait agréablement l'impression d'avoir passé une bonne journée, pour Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-On part pour l'Ordre dans deux jours, fit Hermione après un moment. J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir pourquoi Lupin veut rencontrer Lyra…

-Et ce que Percy a à dire! ajouta amèrement Ron.

Automatiquement, le mot « Ordre » évoqua Sirius pour Harry, et Sirius le fit penser à ce qu'il avait découvert la veille…

Il n'avait pas encore parlé à Ron et Hermione de la mystérieuse « femme » de Sirius, cette Adorabelle Beauregard dont il ignorait jusqu'alors l'existence.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, fit-il gravement.

Et il raconta à ses deux amis tout ce qu'il savait sur Adorabelle. À la fin de son récit, Ron et Hermione le regardèrent, bouche bée.

-Vous n'étiez pas au courant, constata Harry avec soulagement.

-Comment se fait-il que nous l'ayons jamais su? demanda Ron qui n'en revenait pas.

-Parce que nous n'avons rien demandé, répondit Hermione, logique.

-Tout de même, Sirius aurait pu m'en parler! protesta Harry. Si ça se trouve, cette femme est ma marraine! J'avais le droit de savoir. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait caché une chose pareille!

-Ce n'était pas intentionnel, Harry, j'en suis sûre! dit Hermione d'une voix douce. C'était sans doute très douloureux pour lui d'en parler.

-En quoi serait-ce douloureux? dit Harry, sèchement.

-Voyons Harry, réfléchis! Si Sirius et sa femme filaient le parfait amour, nous l'aurions vue en sa compagnie! Je crois comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

-Ah bon, et que s'est-il passé? voulut savoir Ron.

-Eh bien voilà; Sirius et Adorabelle se sont mariés, peut-être au cours de la même année que tes parents, Harry. Les deux couples étaient sans aucun doute de très proches amis, et lors de l'accusation de Sirius…enfin…c'est une chose qui ne se pardonne pas et sa femme a dû couper les liens avec lui.

-Mais il était innocent! protesta Harry avec véhémence.

-Nous le savons, Harry, mais elle, elle ne le savait pas. D'ailleurs, toi non plus tu ne le savais pas avant la fin de la troisième année, souviens-toi! Je suis certaine que Sirius a cherché à contacter Adorabelle, mais cette dernière a fini par croire, comme tous les autres, en sa culpabilité, alors elle a refusé de le voir. Et lorsque la vérité a été rétablie…il était trop tard.

Hermione baissa les yeux, et Harry regarda ailleurs. Ron avait l'air mal à l'aise.

-Pauvre femme, dit Hermione à voix basse. Elle n'a pas dû avoir la vie facile.

-Et Sirius, il a eu la vie facile, tu crois? répliqua aussitôt Harry.

-Non, bien sûr…

-Je compte sur Lupin pour avoir plus d'explications sur Adorabelle Black…et il a intérêt à en avoir!

Ron approuva d'un signe de tête et Hermione allait ajouter quelque chose, mais Harry ne sut jamais ce que c'était.

Car, au bout de la pièce, ils entendirent un hurlement à faire figer le sang dans leurs veines. Les trois adolescents se retournèrent d'un bloc. Dans un coin sombre, la tête couchée sur une table, Mark Evans s'époumonait. Le sursaut passé, Hermione se leva et s'approcha lentement du garçon. Harry la suivit, tandis que Ron restait à l'écart.

Arrivés à la hauteur de la table où se trouvait Mark, Harry et Hermione constatèrent qu'il dormait, couché en travers des parchemins épars. Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier et le secoua doucement. Mark s'éveilla en sursaut. Harry remarqua les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur ses tempes.

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, s'excusa Hermione. Mais tu hurlais…

Mark était encore secoué par son rêve. Il se tourna vers Harry, et ce dernier pu voir la terreur dans ses yeux.

-Ah bon, dit Mark d'une petite voix.

En le voyant, si jeune et désemparé, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se comparer à lui au même âge. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'ils se comprenaient, mais pourtant, Mark n'aurait rien pu vivre d'aussi terrible que Harry. Personne n'avait vécu des choses aussi terribles que lui…

-Navré de vous avoir dérangé, se ressaisit Mark. J'ai fait un cauchemar.

À voir ses traits tirés et ses poches sous les yeux, Harry devina que ce n'était pas la première fois que le garçon faisait un cauchemar…

-Ce n'est rien, dit Hermione d'un ton apaisant. Tu devrais aller dormir, maintenant. D'ailleurs, on devrait y aller aussi, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry.

Harry acquiesça tout en continuant d'observer Mark. Ce dernier rassembla ses lettres, se leva et gagna son dortoir d'un pas lent. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, Harry et Hermione rejoignirent Ron qui attendait toujours plus loin, l'air interrogateur, et ils montèrent tous se coucher.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	20. Toute la vérité

)))REVIEWS(((

Kaïla : Merci beaucoup!! Pour répondre à ta question, non je n'ai pas tiré le prénom Lyra de la Croisée des mondes… pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne connaissais pas cette trilogie quand j'ai commencé l'écriture de ma fic o.O Maintenant je me mords les doigts de cette coïncidence!!

Bartimeus : Je ne crois pas qu'il soit affirmé que la femme de Sirius soit la marraine…il me semble bien que Harry ait dit le mot « probablement »… je vais vérifier et sinon je rectifie! Pour le préface qui s'était retrouvé à la fin c'est le résultat d'une fausse manip' pour une MAJ… désolée! XD

Alors voici enfin la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez autant… merci de reviewer je vous adore! XD

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 19: "Toute la vérité"**

Lorsque Lyra se réveilla avec un cri d'effroi qui fit sursauter toutes les filles du dortoir, le lendemain, c'était avec la vive conviction que quelqu'un – ou quelque chose – l'avait brutalement tirée du sommeil. Cependant, après s'être remise de sa frayeur et avoir encaissé les reproches des autres filles, Lyra ne vit, à prime abord, rien qui fut susceptible de l'avoir réveillée si brusquement.

-Eh! C'est Noël! s'exclama Pansy dont la mauvaise humeur avait complètement disparu.

Lyra avait oublié. Pourtant, se faire réveiller à coups de hurlements et de claques dans la figure tous les ans vers minuit, par cette peste d'Élie, c'était assez pour que Lyra se souvienne à jamais du jour de Noël!

La montagne de cadeaux empilés au pied de son lit la tira de ses réflexions. Jamais elle n'en avait eu autant! Habituellement, ça se résumait à des trucs charmants de ses parents, une chose informe de la part d'Élie et des cartes de souhaits d'obscurs oncles et tantes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Sans plus attendre, Lyra bondit de son lit et courut vers ses cadeaux comme une enfant. Elle dut faire un gros effort pour ne pas crier de nouveau en voyant une tête qui n'était pas humaine émerger de sa pile de présents. Une tête couverte d'un slip noir, et deux grands yeux verts qui l'observaient.

-Dobby? fit-elle après s'être remise de son choc. C'est toi qui m'as réveillée!

-Chut! lui intima l'elfe en lui faisant signe de baisser la voix. Il ne faut pas qu'on voie Dobby ici, Mademoiselle Fox!

Lyra s'abstint de demander pourquoi.

-Que fais-tu ici? chuchota-t-elle en faisant mine de s'intéresser à un emballage-cadeau.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on la surprenne à parler toute seule!

-Dobby est venu de la part de Harry Potter, Mademoiselle!

-Ah bon? dit Lyra qui en oublia presque de chuchoter. Et pourquoi?

-Mr Potter n'avait pas envoyé son cadeau à Mademoiselle, alors il a chargé Dobby de venir le lui donner en main propre, Mademoiselle Fox!

-Un cadeau? balbutia Lyra.

Jamais un garçon, mis à part son père, ne lui avait offert quoi que ce soit! Le cœur battant, elle prit le paquet que Dobby lui tendait. C'était quelque chose de forme cylindrique, maladroitement emballé.

-Ouvrez-le, Mademoiselle! la pressa l'elfe.

Lyra déchira fébrilement l'emballage et découvrit une chose magnifique dont elle ignorait jusque là l'existence. À l'intérieur d'une cloche en verre flottait une rose. Mais ce n'était pas une rose ordinaire. À chaque demi-minute, environ, elle passait d'une couleur à une autre, jamais la même. Lyra vit des couleurs qu'elle n'avait jamais vues, ainsi que des roses, bleus, verts de tous les tons. Subjuguée, elle ne put détacher ses yeux de la rose ensorcelée.

-Vous pouvez retirer la fleur de son dôme, Mademoiselle, chuchota Dobby, caché sous les cadeaux. Mais il vous faut y faire attention.

Avec d'infinies précautions, Lyra souleva la cloche de verre et prit délicatement la rose en prenant garde de ne pas se piquer sur les épines dorées.

Une odeur subtile s'en dégagea, une odeur qui lui rappela le parfum à la vanille de sa mère. Puis, soudainement, l'instant d'après, la rose dégageait un parfum plus fort…le chocolat. Apparemment, cette fleur ne faisait pas que changer de couleur, elle changeait également d'odeur!

-C'est…magnifique, murmura Lyra, émue.

-Mr Potter est d'une telle générosité! s'exclama Dobby, avant de baisser à nouveau la voix. Regardez ce qu'il m'a offert!

Il pointa fièrement le slip qu'il avait mis sur sa tête. Lyra se retint de ne pas éclater de rire et essaya de ne pas penser au fait que, un jour, Harry avait déjà porté ce slip…

-Mr Potter voulait également vous dire qu'il vous aime, Mademoiselle! ajouta Dobby.

-Vraiment? fit Lyra, avant de se traiter mentalement d'idiote, imbécile et de tous leurs synonymes. Franchement, il n'y avait qu'elle pour répondre « Vraiment? » en pareille circonstance!

Dobby dut la trouver idiote lui aussi, car il se frappait maintenant la tête sur le pied du lit. Lyra coula un regard inquiet vers les autres filles mais, heureusement, elles étaient trop obnubilées par leurs présents pour faire attention à elle.

-Dobby, arrête! murmura Lyra en éloignant l'elfe de son lit.

-Mr Potter…ne m'a jamais demandé…de vous le dire! dit Dobby en se massant le crâne. Dobby ne devait pas le dire. Dobby doit être puni.

-Mais non, le rassura Lyra. Ce n'est pas grave, je suis très contente que tu me le dises.

Elle se remit à observer la rose en silence, le cœur gonflé de bonheur…avant de se rendre compte, avec horreur, qu'elle n'avait aucun cadeau pour Harry! Quand elle avait fait ses achats de Noël, elle ne lui parlait plus et n'avait pas jugé bon de lui acheter quelque chose. Ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide, par moment! Sans réfléchir, elle prit le premier cadeau de sa pile et le mit entre les mains de Dobby.

-Donne ça à Harry, dit-elle. Dis-lui joyeux Noël, dis-lui aussi que j'ai adoré son cadeau...

-Dobby fera ce que Mademoiselle lui a demandé!

-Merci, Dobby. Et joyeux Noël!

-Joyeux Noël, Mademoiselle!

L'instant d'après, dans un petit « Pop! » semblable au bruit d'un bouchon qu'on fait sauter d'une bouteille de champagne, l'elfe de maison disparut. Lyra espérait seulement que le cadeau qu'elle avait donné à Dobby pour Harry n'était pas un truc féminin, comme du maquillage…ou de la lingerie!

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se laisser martyriser par ses pensées bien longtemps, car une voix aiguë prêt d'elle la fit sursauter.

-Oooooh! s'écria Pansy. Regardez les filles, Lyra a reçu une Infanable!

-Oooooh! firent les autres en abandonnant leurs cadeaux pour rejoindre Lyra.

-Une Infanable? dit curieusement Lyra.

-La rose, dit Pansy en regardant la fleur avec envie. C'est une Infanable, parce qu'elle est éternelle. Elle ne se fanera jamais. Ce que tu as de la chance!

-Qui te l'a offerte? demanda Malicia d'un air jaloux.

-Euh…je ne sais pas, mentit Lyra.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'elles sachent toutes ce qu'il y avait entre Harry et elle!

-Un admirateur secret? fit Julia Baxter, une autre fille.

-Tu crois que c'est Drago? demanda Roxanne Foster.

-Sûrement pas! dit Pansy. Les fleurs, ce n'est pas son genre. Il lui aurait donné un serpent, plutôt!

-En tout cas, celui qui a envoyé ça est riche, affirma Malicia. Les Infanables sont des fleurs très rares et hors de prix. C'est un cadeau inestimable!

-Je peux toucher? demanda Julia.

-Je peux sentir? interrogea Roxanne.

-Non! dit Lyra lorsque, enfin, les filles la laissèrent placer un mot. C'est à moi. Vous pouvez regarder, seulement.

Les filles n'insistèrent pas, certaines qu'elles auraient répondu la même chose à sa place.

Lyra se sentait très mal. Une rose aussi magnifique et spéciale qu'une Infanable ne méritait pas en échange un ridicule paquet dont Lyra elle-même ignorait le contenu! Harry penserait sans doute qu'elle se fichait de lui. Oh, elle se détestait tellement qu'elle se serait liquéfiée sur place!

-As-tu reçu autre chose d'intéressant? dit Pansy sans détacher ses yeux de l'Infanable.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Lyra en se souvenant qu'elle avait d'autres cadeaux.

-Eh bien? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour les ouvrir? dit Malicia, débordante de curiosité.

Lyra s'exécuta. Mais, de tout ce qui lui avait été offert, rien n'était aussi beau que l'Infanable. Elle avait eu des vêtements de la part de ses parents, une pâte à modeler brune et gluante venant d'Élie, des cartes de souhaits d'obscurs oncles et tantes, et divers cadeaux des élèves qu'elle connaissait. Voilà qui faisait toute la différence : avant, elle n'avait pas d'amis.

Lorsque les filles cessèrent enfin de se pâmer devant l'Infanable, elles descendirent toutes ensemble à la Grande Salle. Les décorations du bal étaient toujours là et une grande banderole qui flottait en l'air avait été ajoutée. Dessus, il était écrit « Joyeux Noël » en lettres multicolores.

-Alors, ça t'a plu? demanda une voix à la gauche de Lyra.

Lyra prit le temps de beurrer son croissant avant de répondre.

-De quoi parles-tu, Drago? interrogea-t-elle dès que le garçon se fut assis près d'elle.

-De mon cadeau, voyons! dit Drago avec impatience.

-Ton cadeau? Mais je n'ai reçu aucun cad…

Lyra se figea soudain, muette de stupeur. Elle venait de réaliser l'ampleur de sa bévue. Oh non! Qu'avait-elle fait? Elle avait donné à Harry le cadeau que Malefoy lui avait fait!

-Lyra? Nom d'un Moldu, défige! s'exclama Drago. Comment ça, tu n'as pas reçu mon cadeau?

-Je l'ai reçu, dit Lyra d'une voix lointaine. C'était…

Magnifique? Terrifiant? Hilarant? Comment savoir, puisqu'elle l'avait refilé à quelqu'un d'autre avant même de l'avoir ouvert!

-C'était…c'était quoi déjà? dit-elle finalement, au comble de la honte.

Elle imaginait très bien l'humiliation de Drago. Son cadeau était nul au point qu'elle l'ait déjà oublié? C'était assurément ce qu'il devait penser. Était-il possible d'être à ce point gaffeuse? Vraiment, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'accrocher aux pattes d'un hibou et de s'expédier aux Iles Mouc-Mouc!

-Est-ce que tu te moques de moi? dit suspicieusement Drago, les sourcils froncés.

-Non, dit Lyra en rougissant, pourquoi je me moquerais de toi? En fait, j'ai déballé tous mes cadeaux sans faire attention aux expéditeurs, donc je ne sais plus lequel est le tien…

« Idiote, _idiote_, IDIOTE! » lui hurlaient ses pensées.

A-t-on idée de raconter une histoire pareille? Quelle mauvaise menteuse elle faisait.

-Ah d'accord, je comprends.

« Il me croit! _Il me croit_! »

Décidément, elle était meilleure menteuse qu'elle le croyait.

-Alors, c'était lequel? dit Lyra, quelque peu soulagée.

-Le Localisateur d'Âme.

-Le quoi?

-Tu sais, l'espèce de petite boussole ivoire avec une grande flèche en or!

-Ah oui! fit Lyra, feignant la compréhension totale. Je n'en avais jamais vu avant, je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne…

Ça, au moins, c'était vrai. Et Drago serait tellement fier de lui expliquer quelque chose qu'il en oublierait son humiliation première.

-Tu vas voir, c'est très facile. Tu ne veux pas aller le chercher, que je te montre? suggéra-t-il.

-Oh non, je…j'ai…explique-le moi maintenant!

-Si tu insistes, dit Drago en haussant les épaules. Voilà, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de tenir le Localisateur dans tes mains et de prononcer la formule : « _Désirus Pointum_ ». Ensuite, tu n'as qu'à penser à une personne que tu veux retrouver, et la flèche s'orientera pour te montrer le chemin. Attention, c'est un objet extrêmement précis. Si la personne que tu cherches est sortie, la flèche ne pointera pas sa maison, mais l'endroit exact où elle est allée. Et si tu penses à tes parents, par exemple, l'aiguille ne te mènera pas aux Fox, mais à tes vrais parents, tu comprends? ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé…que tu aimerais bien l'avoir.

Lyra frémit. Drago ne pouvait réaliser à quel point ces paroles étaient terrifiantes. Cet instrument pourrait la conduire entre les mains de Voldemort lui-même, si par mégarde elle cherchait à trouver la trace de son père. Mais Drago ne savait pas ça, pour lui c'était un moyen comme un autre de retrouver les gentils parents biologiques de Lyra…

-C'est gentil à toi d'y avoir pensé, dit-elle en se forçant à sourire. C'est un très beau cadeau. Merci…

Spontanément, elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur sa joue qui portait encore les traces de coloration de la veille. Drago se raidit, comme s'il avait eu un électrochoc. Lyra se dit que c'était le genre de garçon trop orgueilleux et hautain pour qu'une fille ose faire ça, et elle regretta son geste. Décidément, elle faisait tout de travers aujourd'hui!

ø

0o0o0o0

ø

-As-tu la moindre idée de ce que vaut un objet pareil?

-Non, Hermione, mais je devine : une petite fortune.

Assis sur la moquette encore tachée de l'encre que Ron avait échappée l'an dernier, dans la salle commune, Harry contemplait le Localisateur d'Âme en le tournant pour faire bouger la flèche d'or. Posé au creux de sa paume, l'objet faisait à peine la largeur de la main de Harry. Ron était fasciné et Hermione, abasourdie.

-Une petite fortune? Harry, c'est pire que ça! s'exclama-t-elle avec ferveur. Les Localisateurs sont _extrêmement _rares et ils sont très recherchés. Jusqu'à maintenant, seuls les pratiquants de magie noire en ont possédé un. Je me demande bien comment Lyra a pu se le procurer…

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer? s'exaspéra Harry. Lyra ne pratique pas la magie noire.

-Sa famille…

-Est moldue, lui rappela Harry.

-Hum, fit Hermione, sceptique. Comment étaient ses parents?

-Blonds, et gentils je crois. Elle a une petite sœur aussi, un genre de diable en miniature, avec un visage angélique…

-Je vois…

-Et sincèrement ça m'étonnerait que quelqu'un là-dedans fasse de la magie noire.

-Hurmf…

Visiblement, Hermione ne voulait pas démordre de son idée et Harry préféra ne pas poursuivre la discussion, qui, au final, ne mènerait à rien. Comme toutes les autres fois où ils avaient parlé de Lyra, d'ailleurs…

-En tout cas, c'est un cadeau super, commenta Ron. Je peux voir?

Harry lui tendit le Localisateur sans un mot.

-Ça me semble similaire au Retraceur que tu m'as donné à mon anniversaire, dit-il à Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose, répondit celle-ci, songeuse. Le Retraceur retrace l'adresse, seulement, alors que le Localisateur localise la personne, qui qu'elle soit, où qu'elle soit.

-Il n'y a aucun moyen de s'en protéger? s'intéressa Harry. Un sort « Inlocalisable » ou quelque chose comme ça?

-Non, aucun, dit gravement Hermione en secouant la tête.

-Mais…, fit Harry. Ce n'est pas plus difficile que ça de retrouver Voldemort? Pourquoi Dumbledore ne s'en sert-il pas?

-Je crois que Dumbledore sait déjà où…Voldemort se cache, répondit Hermione en déglutissant. Ce qu'il cherche à savoir, c'est plutôt ce qu'il manigance.

-Ouais, dit Harry en fixant le sol.

-Imaginez que des gens, comme Ombrage quand elle recherchait Sirius, s'emparent de ce Localisateur avec de mauvaises intentions? Dans ce cas, ce serait plutôt une menace, ce cadeau, non? dit Ron en retournant le Localisateur entre ses mains.

-Oui, je suppose.

-Voilà pourquoi tu dois y faire TRÈS attention, Harry! Le Localisateur d'Âme ne doit pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Oh, elle n'aurait pas pu t'offrir des chocolats, à la place!?

-Calme-toi, Hermione, j'y ferai TRÈS attention…

Harry reprit le Localisateur en roulant les yeux. À vrai dire, l'instrument l'intriguait fortement. Hermione avait soulevé un très bon point en demandant comment Lyra se l'était procuré. En effet, où avait-elle pu en trouver un? On ne vendait pas les Localisateurs d'Âme dans les marchés du coin! Et, malgré le scepticisme d'Hermione, Harry était convaincu que les Fox ignoraient encore l'existence d'un tel objet. Il s'interrogeait aussi sur la façon dont Lyra avait payé quelque chose d'aussi coûteux. Si les Fox étaient riches, ce serait en livres sterling ou en dollars, sûrement pas en Gallions! Tout de même, Harry était franchement impressionné. Si Lyra voulait le surprendre, elle avait réussi!

-Et toi, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu lui as acheté? demanda curieusement Ron.

-Euh…, dit Harry en rougissant.

Devrait-il dire la vérité ou non? Il se sentait incapable d'avouer son achat excentrique et exagérément dispendieux, mais d'un autre côté, il mentait très mal et il le savait.

-Une Infanable, dit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

-Quoi?

-Une Infanable, répéta Harry, plus clairement cette fois.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration.

-Combien? demanda finalement Hermione.

-Une seule.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire! rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Bon…cinq cent Gallions et dix Mornilles, avoua timidement Harry.

-CINQ CENT!?! s'époumona Ron. Papa ne gagne même pas ça par année…

-N'exagère rien, Ron, lui reprocha Hermione.

-Quand même, cinq cent…et dix Mornilles!

-Oh, ça va, dit Harry, de plus en plus gêné.

-Tu dois l'aimer, Lyra, pour gaspiller tant d'argent!

Harry fusilla Ron du regard et se tut.

-Où as-tu pu dénicher une Infanable? dit Hermione, intéressée. C'est une fleur quasi introuvable!

-Une boutique déserte, à Pré-au-Lard, tenue par une vieille femme bizarre…rien de ce qu'elle vendait n'était au-dessous de mille Gallions, mais elle a consenti à me faire un bon prix pour l'Infanable.

Ron grommela, mais Harry l'ignora. Il savait que c'était une folie d'avoir acheté cela, pour une fille qu'il connaissait depuis seulement six mois. Mais, quand il avait vu cette rose, il avait été si fasciné qu'il n'avait pu résister.

-Eh bien…le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que vous n'y allez pas de main morte pour vos échanges de cadeau, tous les deux! dit Hermione, impressionnée.

En voyant l'air abattu que faisait Ron, Harry s'empressa de changer de sujet. Son ami devait se sentir mal de ne pas avoir les moyens de se permettre une telle extravagance pour Hermione, mais Harry se sentait encore plus mal d'exposer sa fortune devant lui.

-Et si on allait manger? proposa Harry. Je meurs de faim!

Sa suggestion fut accueillie avec enthousiasme, et ils descendirent à la Grande Salle, sans reparler de l'Infanable ni du Localisateur d'Âme, que Harry avait glissé dans la poche intérieure de sa robe avec précaution.

ø

0o0o0o0

ø

Mark descendait lentement les marches de la volière, où il était à nouveau allé dans le but d'envoyer un petit cadeau à ses parents. En novembre, lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, il avait payé un garçon de troisième année pour qu'il aille acheter un petit quelque chose pour lui, chez Zonko. Mark avait hâte de grandir. En première année, on ne pouvait rien faire! Pourtant, ce devait être tellement chouette, Pré-au-Lard!

Le garçon n'avait ramené qu'un crayon mordeur, mais Mark était satisfait. Sa mère hurlerait de terreur, mais son père adorerait. Étrangement, Adam Evans avait toujours aimé l'insolite, sauf lorsqu'il était question des cauchemars vampiriques de son fils. Mark n'avait pas non plus oublié la photo magique qu'il avait trouvée l'été dernier avec Élie Fox, et il comptait percer ce mystère très bientôt.

Au bas des marches, le jeune sorcier allait prendre le corridor gauche pour regagner la tour des Gryffondor, quand il entendit une voix étrange à sa droite. De nature curieuse, Mark bifurqua à droite et colla son oreille contre une porte close…

Iiiink!

Contre une porte ouverte.

Ne voulant pas se faire repérer, Mark se tassa contre le mur puis, comme aucune réaction ne venait, il osa un regard l'intérieur. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle!

La pièce était tapissée de photos sous-titrées, qui s'avèrent être des articles dactylographiés. En plein milieu, derrière une longue table juchée de feuilles froissées, s'érigeait une immense machine qui faisait un bruit de ferraille rouillée. Mark n'avait jamais vu une chose semblable, sauf dans les films de science fiction qu'il regardait tous les vendredis, avec Florent et Mathieu, ses deux amis. Mais ça, c'était avant de savoir qu'il était un sorcier. Désormais, il savait qu'il existait des choses bien plus abracadabrantes dans la vraie vie que dans les films! Et il en avait justement la preuve.

C'était une machine haute de plusieurs mètres, qui semblait fonctionner à l'électricité, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune prise de courant et que ce soit un procédé totalement impossible à Poudlard. Il y avait des boutons et des lumières partout, autour d'un écran plat où défilaient, à une vitesse fulgurante, des images floues. Devant l'impressionnant appareil était assise, dans un fauteuil à roulettes, une fille que Mark reconnut comme étant Luna Lovegood. Mais elle n'avait pas vu Mark arriver, ni entendu la porte grincer. Dans un état second de concentration, les yeux mi-clos, elle avait les mains croisées sur son cou et elle marmonnait.

« Sarah Banks » crut entendre Mark, avant que Luna ne sorte de sa transe pour appuyer sur une touche verte de sa machine. Des images apparurent alors, à une vitesse raisonnable. Mark distingua une fille de septième année qui faisait des lignes, tout en laissant échapper des jurons inaudibles. Luna tourna une minuscule roulette et le son augmenta. On pouvait entendre les jurons clairement, maintenant. Luna tapota l'écran de sa baguette magique et le texte « _Les vacances de Sarah Banks : troisième retenue de la semaine pour avoir envoyé des cadeaux offusquants à certains professeurs!_ » s'inscrivit en tête de la photo. Luna recula pour admirer le résultat puis, avec un hochement de tête approbateur, abaissa un levier sous l'écran. La photo apparut aussitôt, en quelques centaines de copies, dans un bac posé sur la table. Après y avoir jeté un coup d'œil nonchalant, Luna se frotta les mains et se retourna. Mark disparut rapidement du seuil de la pièce et amorça un geste pour s'enfuir, pressé de raconter aux autres ce qu'il avait vu. Mais une voix le convainquit d'y remédier :

-Mark Evans. Tu as des problèmes familiaux…et d'étranges visions. Et tout le monde sera au courant si tu ne reviens pas ici immédiatement.

Mark déglutit. Cette fille commençait sérieusement à lui faire peur. Comment avait-elle fait pour savoir ça? Était-il possible que sa machine…

-Approche, ordonna Luna, sans une once de reproche dans la voix.

Mark entra dans la pièce, sa curiosité reprenant le dessus. Il allait découvrir une chose que personne ne savait encore!

-Tu as découvert mon secret, soupira Luna avec un air désolé.

-Et toi tu découvres ceux de tout le monde à leur insu! répliqua Mark.

-C'est vrai, approuva Luna. Mais tu remarqueras que tous ceux à qui c'est arrivé s'en portent mieux à présent.

-Comment pourraient-ils s'en porter mieux? Tu les humilies!

-Toute personne tire leçon de sa propre humiliation, déclara Luna – et Mark la regarda avec des yeux ronds d'incompréhension.

Toujours assise dans sa chaise à roulettes, Luna alla jusqu'au mur, décrocha une photo et revint vers Mark.

-Tu vois cette personne? dit-elle en lui mettant l'image sous le nez. C'est Zary Wilson.

On y voyait quelqu'un, de dos, qui nettoyait les chaussures de Rusard, et Mark songea qu'il aurait tout donné plutôt que d'être à sa place.

-Je ne crois pas que tu lui aies rendu service en publiant cette photo dans ton magazine! grimaça Mark.

-Mais si, protesta Luna. Son humiliation ajoutée à son dégoût, Zary y pensera deux fois avant de traiter Rusard de « _vieux Moldu à grosses joues_ »!

Mark ricana : « On aurait dû remettre un trophée à Zary plutôt que de l'humilier! » dit-il.

-Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur exemple, concéda Luna.

Elle se retourna et feuilleta les piles de feuilles sur la table. Elle retira quelques images et fit signe à Mark de regarder.

-Celles-là sont pour l'édition de demain, dit-elle en déposant deux photos sur ses genoux. Je te les montre en exclusivité.

Sur la première, une fille qui devait être en première année souriait avec un air espiègle qui lui rappela Élie Fox.

-Qui est-ce? demanda Mark.

-Marie Groshens. Elle a fait un mauvais coup.

-Qui a-t-il d'humiliant là-dedans? s'étonna Mark.

-Rien…jusqu'à maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, _jusqu'à maintenant_?

-Attends. Regarde d'abord le traitement qu'elle a infligé au pauvre William Evangile.

Sur la photo, le garçon en question était chétif et avait la peau…verte.

-Beurk, grimaça Mark.

-Marie a mis du colorant dans sa douche. Elle voulait se venger parce que William a eu des meilleures notes qu'elle aux examens de Noël. Mais ce n'est pas tout! Elle a aussi caché ses vêtements sur le toit de l'école. Ça, c'était un sale coup, parce que William avait trop honte pour demander de l'aide et il a dû monter sur le toit sans vêtements, en plein hiver, avec la peau verte et en tâchant de ne pas se faire remarquer!

-Le pauvre, compatit Mark – mais il ne put retenir un sourire moqueur.

-Hum, répondit Luna. Maintenant, il va se doucher en même temps que les autres garçons, pour diminuer les risques qu'une fille réussisse à se faufiler dans leurs toilettes, et il ne laisse plus traîner ses vêtements! Mais surtout, il regarde la couleur de l'eau avant d'aller dessous!

-C'est une bonne chose, approuva Mark en se disant que, désormais, il ferait de même.

-Oui, mais le pauvre Will n'en est pas resté là. Il savait que c'était Marie, la responsable. Il a décidé qu'elle allait payer. Et hier, il a dit…tiens, lis ce passage de l'article.

Mark prit la feuille dactylographiée que lui tendait Luna et lut l'endroit qu'elle lui pointait :

« _''Excuse-moi, mais tu as laissé tomber ça de ton sac de vêtements, tout à l'heure!'' _a dit fortement William Evangile à Marie Groshens, devant tout le groupe d'amies de cette dernière. Rappelons-nous que, suite à sa mésaventure de la veille, il est tout à fait normal que le garçon ait voulu révéler à tout le monde le fait que Marie, à l'âge de onze ans, porte encore des couches-culottes pour aller dormir. Du moins, c'est ce que nous pouvons en conclure, puisque la jeune sorcière n'a pas démenti la rumeur et a quitté les lieux en toute hâte – ou plutôt en toute honte. »

-Je connais cette fille! s'exclama Mark. Elle est dans mon cours de botanique. Elle porte vraiment des couches-culottes?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Luna en haussant les épaules, mais si elle le fait, elle a intérêt à bien les cacher, maintenant!

Mark éclata de rire.

-Mais en quoi ton article va l'aider? s'interrogea-t-il.

-Ça lui apprendra à étudier pour réussir ses examens, plutôt que se venger sur les premiers de classe.

Mark acquiesça. Tout compte fait, les Chroniques avaient une certaine utilité!

-Et les autres photos? demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

-Hum, fit Luna en parcourant sa pile des yeux. Hier, il y a aussi eu des échanges de mauvais coups pour deux filles de cinquième année…

-Je veux voir ça! s'exclama Mark en ricanant.

Luna lui désigna un article fraîchement tapé que Mark parcourut rapidement des yeux.

**Panique de nuit**

_Une véritable panique avait lieu, hier au cours de la nuit, dans le dortoir des filles de cinquième année. Panique ayant pour cause Rana Haroun, qui a réveillé ses compagnes en poussant un hurlement à glacer le sang. _

_Lors de la bataille de boules de neige, il semblerait que Rana et une fille de son niveau, Élodie Oberson, se soient mutuellement attaquées, plutôt que de s'en prendre aux équipes ennemies. La raison de cette haine réciproque reste un mystère, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que dans chacune d'elle habite une soif de vengeance… qui s'est assouvie hier pour Élodie, puisque c'était bien elle qui a placé un scarabée vivant dans le lit de Rana. Ce n'est un secret pour personne – du moins, plus maintenant – que Rana a une peur chronique des insectes de tout genre, et nous avons pu en avoir la preuve lorsque la jeune fille a quitté le dortoir en hurlant comme une demeurée, malgré le fait qu'elle soit vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un kilt et d'un chandail des Canons de Chudley (la pire équipe que l'Angleterre ait jamais eue, est-ce utile de le rappeler?)._

_Mais les choses n'en sont pas restées là. Humiliée et mortifiée, Rana a déclaré haut et fort que Élodie allait payer – et Élodie paiera ce soir, en découvrant son lit et ses vêtements couverts d'Empestine. _

-Les Canons de Chudley? Jamais entendu parler, commenta simplement Mark.

-Ron va m'en vouloir, mais mes Chroniques ne contiennent que la stricte vérité! affirma Luna.

-Effectivement, tu n'en manques pas une, approuva Mark. Au fait, qu'est-ce que Sarah Banks a envoyé comme cadeau offensant aux professeurs? demanda-t-il en se rappelant la feuille imprimée du début.

-Elle a envoyé un sac de carottes au professeur de Runes – tu sais, celui qui a des dents de lapin? – une caisse de shampooing pour Rogue et des sous-vêtements hurlants pour McGonagall – mais ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

-Elle a de l'imagination.

-De l'imagination, personne n'en manque ici, ça c'est certain!

Mark hocha la tête, pensivement.

-Mais comment fais-tu? demanda-t-il. Comment ça fonctionne?

Il était très intéressé par la machine.

-C'est une invention de ma mère, répondit Luna.

-Ta mère est une inventrice?

-Était. L'appareil que tu vois là lui a explosé à la figure. Je m'en suis tirée avec une égratignure, et la machine est redevenue mystérieusement intacte.

-Oh!

-Mon père voulait la jeter, continua Luna, mais j'ai refusé. Je sais que c'est stupide, puisque j'ignorais totalement son utilité…

-N'importe qui aurait fait pareil, assura Mark.

-Tu crois? De toute façon, j'ai bien fait, parce que j'ai fini par découvrir la clé du mystère. C'est une machine à pensées. Un peu comme la Pensine, finalement, mais sur écran. C'est très pratique et je peux même faire imprimer certaines pensées. C'est comme ça que je fais mes articles.

-D'accord, tu peux voir dans les pensées des gens, mais comment fais-tu pour distinguer la réalité de la fiction? Tout le monde se créé des scénarios dans son esprit, tu sais…

-J'ai un moyen infaillible pour savoir la vérité sur les secrets des gens. Mais tu en sais déjà trop, Mark Evans. Si tu ne tiens pas ta langue, tu sais ce qui va t'arriver, donc…

-Je ne dirai rien, promit Mark. Et puisque je sais déjà tout ça, tu pourrais me dire…

-Non, dit Luna d'un ton catégorique. Mais, si tu veux, je peux te montrer le fonctionnement de la machine à pensées.

-Et comment que je veux!

Luna se leva de sa chaise à roulettes, alla vérifier que personne ne passait par là et ferma la porte de la pièce. Elle donna trois coups de baguette sur l'écran, qui devint bleu.

-Il faut penser à quelqu'un, dit-elle. Pense à une personne qui cache quelque chose.

-Hum, réfléchit Mark. Il y a des triplés en première année, des Français…ils sont bizarres. Tu sais, les Beaury?

-Connais pas, dit simplement Luna. Leurs noms?

-Romain, Anne-Sophie et Inès…

Luna ferma les yeux et l'instant d'après, les trois sorciers apparurent sur l'écran.

-Wouah! s'écria Mark ébahi. Comment…

-Secret professionnel, l'interrompit Luna. Hum, tu as raison, ces triplés sont bizarres, ajouta-t-elle en regardant l'écran.

Mark eut une grimace écoeurée en voyant ses trois camarades de classe s'amuser à colorer leur mucus avec des sortilèges magiques.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font? s'exclama-t-il.

-Ils s'amusent avec leurs crottes de nez, on dirait, fit Luna en haussant les épaules.

-C'est dégoûtant!

-C'est carrément abject, oui. Tu crois qu'on devrait leur dire?

-Mieux que ça : on va leur écrire! dit Mark en ricanant. Ça leur apprendra.

-Je vois que tu commences à comprendre le principe, dit Luna en souriant.

Elle marmonna une formule et fit apparaître un fauteuil à roulettes près du sien, invita Mark à s'asseoir et poussa le dactylo vers lui.

-À toi l'honneur, dit-elle. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il y avait trop d'élèves pour une seule rédactrice.

-Vraiment? Je peux? s'étonna Mark avec ravissement.

-Certainement, puisque tu sais tout – ou presque tout. Tu seras mon associé. On travaillera ensemble jusqu'à la fin de l'année!

-Tu n'avais pas dit que les Chroniques cesseraient en décembre? Il ne reste que quelques jours…

-Mes Chroniques ont remporté un tel succès que j'ai l'autorisation de continuer jusqu'en juin.

-Super! s'exclama Mark, émerveillé. Je vais pouvoir utiliser la machine à pensées?

-On verra, dit Luna en fronçant les sourcils. Bon…il faudrait songer à trouver un nom plus approprié que _Les Chroniques de Luna Lovegood_, maintenant que nous sommes deux.

-On pourrait nommer notre magazine _Toute la vérité_, suggéra Mark. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-Toute la vérité, dit Luna d'un air pensif. Oui, ça me plait. Avec _Toute la vérité_, vous saurez…

-Toute la vérité!

ø

0o0o0o0

ø

Ce soir-là, pendant qu'Hermione aidait Ron à faire ses devoirs de vacances, Harry finissait de boucler ses valises pour leur départ pour l'Ordre du Phénix, le lendemain dans l'avant-midi. Il prit soin d'emmener la carte de chocogrenouille d'Adorabelle Black et _La Gazette du sorcier_, préparant déjà mentalement les explications qu'il exigerait de Lupin. Tout en faisant le tri de ses effets personnels, Harry trouva deux objets insolites.

D'abord, le miroir magique que Sirius lui avait donné l'an dernier. Harry n'avait pas eu le cœur de réparer la glace brisée en mille miettes, mais il les avait toutes conservées dans le papier kraft qu'il l'enveloppait naguère. Il songea que, un jour, il faudrait qu'il le remette en état et qu'il fasse des recherches pour trouver le deuxième miroir.

Ensuite, dans le tas de papiers d'emballages au pied de son lit, Harry trouva une petite carte qui pendait dans le papier froissé du Localisateur d'Âme de Lyra. Il s'étonna de ne pas avoir vue cette carte avant et, soulagé de la trouver avant que les elfes fassent le ménage, il décacheta l'enveloppe et lut le message.

_Lyra,_

_Je t'offre ceci parce que je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre qui soit à la hauteur. Garde-le précieusement, car il était dans la famille depuis plusieurs siècles et que mon père me tuerait s'il apprenait que je l'ai offert à une fille issue d'une famille qui lui est inconnue!_

_J'espère que ça te plaira._

_Drago_

Harry sentit le sang quitter son visage, avant d'entrer dans une telle colère qu'il déchira la carte jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un petit tas de miettes illisibles. Lorsque Ron entra dans le dortoir, sur ces entrefaites, il préféra ne pas poser de questions.

Et Harry lui en aurait sans doute été reconnaissant si il avait pu être en état de penser de façon calme et réfléchie.


	21. Lyra Fox et l'Ordre du Phénix

)))REVIEWS(((

Melinda Tsuduki : Ha ça, l'identité de Lyra, c'est une chose sur laquelle je serai la seule à être fixée pour un certain temps! XD

Bartimeus : Je l'aime bien moi, Luna en bizarre et méchante!! Je sais que j'ai une forte tendance à l'OCC, je m'en excuse! é.è

Sinon merci à tout le monde pour les gentilles reviews, je crois bien avoir adressé une réponse personnelle à tous! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne!!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 20: Lyra Fox et l'Ordre du Phénix**

Le lac du parc de Poudlard ne changeait jamais. Bien que l'eau stagne toute l'année, ondulant seulement lorsqu'une quelconque créature en émergeait, l'eau ne se transformait pas en glace l'hiver. Et ce, même si la température frôlait les quarante degrés Celsius… sous zéro.

Harry venait tout juste de s'en apercevoir. C'était peut-être pour cette raison que le hockey était un sport moldu : dans le monde magique, les lacs ne gelaient pas. Harry en était là dans ses réflexions, alors qu'il hissait sa valise à bord de la minuscule barque que Hagrid avec eu l'amabilité de leur fournir. Puisque Ron, Hermione, Lyra et Harry quittaient Poudlard après le début des vacances, aucune diligence n'aurait pu les conduire à la gare. D'ailleurs, le Poudlard Express ne pourrait pas les mener à Londres non plus, alors Dumbledore avait eu l'idée d'installer un Portoloin à la gare de Poudlard. Ils n'auraient qu'à utiliser un canot pour s'y rendre, et accéder au 12 Square Grimmaurd par le Portoloin qu'ils trouveraient là-bas.

Ce plan semblait parfaitement simple. Pourtant, il prit une toute autre allure lorsque la barque chancela sous le poids des valises. C'était impossible que tous ces bagages, avec, en prime, quatre adolescents, puissent tenir le coup dans un seul canot! Il devint donc évident qu'ils devraient utiliser une deuxième barque et Harry étouffa un grognement. Cela signifiait que Ron et Hermione prendraient la première et Harry et Lyra, la deuxième. Mais avec le mot de Drago qu'Harry avait découvert la veille, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Lyra, dans une embarcation, sans aucune issue!

Comme il n'avait pas le choix, ce fut malgré tout ce qui arriva. Harry se retrouva donc coincé entre un banc de bois pourri et la lourde valise de Lyra – « mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien avoir mis là-dedans, nom de Dieu? » – et devait, par-dessus le marché, ramer jusqu'à la gare. À côté d'eux, Ron frappait l'eau plus qu'il ne ramait, tandis qu'Hermione maniait habilement sa pagaie. Lyra se débrouillait bien aussi et Harry finit par prendre le rythme, si bien qu'ils devancèrent Ron et Hermione. Leur avance et le silence, entrecoupé du clapotis du lac, ne firent qu'amplifier leur solitude – et le sentiment de malaise d'Harry. Lyra se sentit obligée de dire quelque chose :

-Belle journée.

-Oui.

Mais cette fois, la météo ne leur fut d'aucun secours. Harry s'appliqua à bien pagayer, lui donnant une bonne raison pour ne pas lever les yeux. Lyra déposa bruyamment sa rame sur le canot et croisa les bras. Harry eut la chance de se rendre compte que ramer seul, avec seulement une pagaie, faisait avancer si peu l'embarcation que ça n'en valait presque pas la peine. Résigné, il déposa lui aussi sa rame et leva les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour ramer? dit-il plutôt sèchement.

-J'attends que tu me dises ce qui te prend! dit Lyra sur le même ton.

-Il me prend que j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il y a entre Malefoy et toi…

-Quoi? fit Lyra, incrédule.

-…et si tu avais l'intention de m'en parler! termina Harry en l'ignorant.

-Mais je…

-Parce que si tu voulais me le dire, continua Harry alors que la colère le gagnait, TU AURAIS DÛ LE FAIRE AVANT QUE JE DÉPENSE CINQ CENT GALLIONS ET DIX MORNILLES POUR TOI!

La phrase se répercuta en écho autour d'eux. Lyra était mortifiée et Harry s'efforça de se calmer. Ron et Hermione se rapprochaient et il n'avait pas du tout envie que ses deux amis entendent leur conversation.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a fait croire une chose aussi stupide, mais je vais t'expliquer, commença lentement Lyra.

-S'il y a quelque chose à expliquer, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui s'est passé! dit Harry en haussant le ton.

-HARRY POTTER, SI TU TE REMETS À HURLER AVANT QUE J'AIE LA CHANCE DE M'EXPLIQUER, JE TE JETTE UN SORT! s'emporta Lyra.

Ce fut suffisant pour dissuader Harry de répliquer quoi que ce soit, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Il espérait vivement qu'elle ait une bonne excuse à cet échange de cadeau, sinon il ne répondrait de rien! Malefoy… Si au moins il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre…mais _Malefoy_!

Lyra se mit alors à raconter ce qui s'était passé; comment elle s'était sentie en recevant la précieuse Infanable sans pouvoir donner quelque chose d'aussi beau en retour, comment elle avait donné à Dobby un cadeau au hasard dans sa pile et comment elle avait appris par la suite que c'était celui de Drago. Lyra avait l'air de se sentir sincèrement mal et, même si cette histoire aurait pu être inventée de toute pièce pour tirer la jeune fille d'affaire, Harry la crut. Il s'en voulut même un peu de s'être emporté pour ça…

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ désolée! dit Lyra en secouant la tête. Ce que je peux faire comme bêtises, parfois!

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura Harry.

-Mais si! Je te promets que la prochaine fois, je vais t'acheter un beau gros cadeau de cinq cent Gallions! J'ajouterai même dix Mornilles, si tu veux!

Harry sourit. Lyra soupira et reprit sa rame. Voilà, le problème était réglé, il fallait se remettre au travail maintenant. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à leur hauteur et firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu – mais Ron mentait très mal, même quand il ne parlait pas.

Le trajet se fit dans une atmosphère beaucoup moins tendue et bientôt, ils atteignirent la rive du lac où se trouvait la gare. Sitôt les embarcations vides, elles rebroussèrent elles-mêmes chemin pour regagner le parc de Poudlard.

-Canots ingrats! Ils n'auraient pas pu ramer tout seuls avant? grommela Ron en traînant sa valise sur le quai de la gare.

Hermione, qui avait presque pagayé seule vu le manque d'enthousiasme de son ami, approuva d'un grognement. Harry et Lyra échangèrent un regard moqueur mais évitèrent tout commentaire. Le silence de la gare était tel qu'il rendait l'endroit inquiétant. Le vent fit grincer une enseigne suspendue et Lyra frissonna. Elle n'avait, pour vêtements d'hiver, qu'un long manteau noir à mince doublure et une écharpe rose délavée, mais avec l'apparence inquiétante de la gare déserte, il y avait aussi de quoi frissonner!

-Trouvons cette « Porte-à-main » et allons-nous-en! dit-elle en étreignant ses épaules. Cet endroit a l'air hanté.

-Portoloin, la corrigea Hermione. Je suis d'accord avec toi…plus vite on le trouvera, mieux ce sera!

De voir Hermione lui répondre gentiment c'était une chose, mais de l'entendre dire qu'elle était d'accord avec Lyra, c'était tout un évènement! Harry ne s'en étonna pas longtemps car déjà, Hermione leur ordonna de se séparer aux quatre coins du quai pour rechercher le Portoloin. Ron expliqua rapidement à Lyra ce qu'était un Portoloin et à quoi il devait ressembler, et ils entamèrent leur recherche. Au bout d'une minute durant laquelle Harry était certain que son nez s'était transformé en bloc de glace, Lyra s'écria :

-Je crois que je l'ai trouvé!

-Montre, dit Hermione en accourant.

Lyra brandit fièrement un vieux bas brun qui aurait sûrement dégagé une odeur louche s'il n'avait pas été complètement gelé.

-Hum, je ne sais pas, douta Hermione. Essayons.

Mais, comme elle l'avait prévu, il n'y eut aucune réaction. Lyra lâcha aussitôt la chaussette d'un air écoeuré – « Vous m'avez laissée toucher à ça! ». Harry commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez, lorsque Ron trouva une enveloppe de sucette au sang pour vampires, qui s'illumina quand il la ramassa.

-Je l'ai, dit-il avec un soupir de soulagement. Tenez bien vos bagages et accrochez-vous!

Harry agrippa sa valise et tint l'emballage de la friandise d'un doigt. À côté de lui, Lyra avait un air d'excitation mêlé d'appréhension.

-C'est parti! s'exclama Ron quand ils furent tous prêts.

Harry ressentit la curieuse sensation du crochet qui le tire vers l'avant par le nombril. Lyra se retint pour ne pas crier. Si personne ne réagissait, c'était bien parce que ce n'était pas dangereux, n'est-ce pas?

Étourdis par le tourbillon de couleurs dans lequel ils étaient entraînés, ils atterrirent enfin sur la terre ferme, tombant tous les uns sur les autres. Harry remit ses lunettes en place et regarda autour de lui. La première chose qu'il vit fut l'arbre généalogique des Black, à demi caché par un énorme sapin de Noël, puis les rideaux troués, mangés par les Doxys et un hamac qu'on avait installé près de la fenêtre.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Enfin, vous êtes là! claironna une voix à leur gauche.

Ginny, que Harry n'avait pas vue dans le hamac, bondit sur ses pieds. Fascinée, Lyra observait la pièce, pendant que Ron massait ses genoux endoloris et qu'Hermione saluait Ginny.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es là? lui demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai décidé de venir pour Noël, répondit simplement Ginny. Bon, venez, ils sont tous dans la cuisine!

-Qui ça? demanda Lyra.

-Les membres de l'Ordre, évidemment, dit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils parlent souvent de toi, apparemment ils ont très hâte de te rencontrer…

Lyra paniqua : d'où leur venait cet intérêt? Savaient-ils tous qui elle était vraiment? Si cette histoire venait aux oreilles de Harry…

Ginny les conduisit dans un grand corridor où étaient accrochées des têtes d'elfes. Lyra frémit. C'était quoi, cet endroit?

-Qu'est devenu Kreattur? interrogea Harry.

-Il est allé vivre chez les Malefoy, grimaça Ginny. Il doit être au service de la dernière lignée de la famille Black qui reste. Papa n'est pas content, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air sombre de Harry, pas content du tout…

-Pourquoi? dit Ron. Nous sommes enfin débarrassés de ce monstre!

Hermione le fusilla du regard mais Ginny ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

-Réfléchis, Ron! dit-elle d'une voix forte. Kreattur détient des tas de renseignements sur l'Ordre! Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne chose que ces informations soient entre les mains des Malefoy?

-Mais Malefoy est en prison, protesta Ron.

-Plus pour longtemps, intervint Lyra.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle. Gênée, Lyra haussa les épaules.

-C'est Dumbledore qui l'a dit…

-Ce n'est un secret pour personne de toute façon, dit sombrement Harry. La quasi-totalité des créatures est déjà alliée à Voldemort, alors Azkaban va bien finir par manquer de gardiens.

Personne n'osa le contredire. Lyra se sentait affreusement mal, comme à toutes les fois où elle entendait le nom de Voldemort. Seulement, lorsque c'était Harry qui en parlait, il lui semblait que c'était pire au centuple.

-Vous voilà enfin! s'exclama une voix.

Ils étaient arrivés tous les cinq au seuil de la cuisine, remplie tout au moins d'une trentaine de sorciers, quand une petite femme rousse s'était précipitée vers eux. Elle serra tour à tour Ron, Hermione et Harry dans ses bras, tandis que Lyra restait à l'écart, mal à l'aise.

-Lyra Fox! dit un sorcier à la voix sifflante en s'approchant pour lui serrer la main.

-Bonjour…

-Je suis Elphias Doge. C'est pour moi un grand plaisir de faire ta connaissance!

-Il en est de même pour moi, répondit poliment Lyra.

Mr Doge ne lui lâchait toujours pas la main.

-Tout va bien? Tu n'as besoin de rien? fit-il d'un air faussement soucieux.

Lyra remarqua qu'il avait l'air plutôt craintif.

-Ça va très bien, assura Lyra en se tournant vers Harry, perplexe.

Harry haussa discrètement les épaules. Tous les sorciers s'étaient levés pour accueillir Harry, Ron et Hermione, et saluaient Lyra d'un petit signe de tête poli en passant.

-C'est bon, Elphias, tu peux laisser Lyra maintenant!

L'homme qui avait parlé rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Lyra. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se retournèrent en souriant.

-Professeur Lupin! s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Lupin sourit, s'approcha et leur serra la main.

-Professeur? s'étonna Lyra.

Grâce au Retourneur de temps, elle suivait tous les cours qui se donnaient à l'école, mais elle n'avait pourtant jamais vu cet homme à Poudlard.

-J'ai enseigné à Poudlard, expliqua Lupin. Mais comme j'ai donné ma démission il y a déjà trois ans de cela, je vous permets de m'appeler Remus.

Soudain, Lyra se souvint de lui.

-Mais bien sûr! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous êtes le chauffeur de taxi!

Harry et Ron froncèrent les sourcils.

-Un taxi? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? s'interrogea Ron.

-Chauffeur de taxi? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? demanda Harry.

Mais Lupin hocha la tête en souriant. Lyra se souvenait parfaitement, maintenant. C'était lui l'homme qui les avait conduits, elle et les Fox, de l'aéroport à Privet Drive! C'était lui qui l'avait appelée par son prénom, alors qu'elle ne le lui avait pas dit! Tout s'expliquait.

Lyra expliqua rapidement à Harry ce qui s'était passé, tandis qu'Hermione expliquait à Ron et Ginny ce qu'était un taxi.

-Bon! dit Lupin lorsqu'ils eurent fini. Vous nous excuserez un moment, je dois parler à Lyra.

-À quel sujet? dit Ron avec avidité.

-Désolé, Ron, mais ça ne concerne qu'elle, répondit Lupin en souriant, avant d'entraîner Lyra à l'étage.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui veut, murmura Hermione lorsqu'ils eurent quitté la cuisine.

ø

øøø

ø

Ce soir-là, l'ambiance fut plutôt animée. Harry ignorait combien de sorciers participaient activement à l'Ordre du Phénix, mais une chose était sûre, ils étaient nombreux! Des hommes et des femmes de tous les âges allaient et venaient dans les couloirs, saluant avec admiration Harry au passage. Ce dernier ne savait plus où donner la tête avec cette foule, jusqu'à ce que Maugrey Fol-Œil ordonne qu'on le laisse souffler un peu.

-Comment va ton oncle? demanda-t-il après avoir chassé un vieux sorcier qui dégageait une odeur suspecte.

-Bien, je pense, répondit Harry.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en se remémorant la scène des menaces de Maugrey avec son œil magique, à la gare de Londres, l'été dernier. L'image des Dursley et de leur expression horrifiée serait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire – en guise de réconfort lors des mauvais jours.

-Bien, dis-tu? fit Maugrey en acquiesçant. Hum…un de ces jours, je devrais aller rendre visite à cet imbécile de Moldu. Ce serait dommage qu'il aille trop bien, tu ne crois pas?

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps d'approuver – car c'était bien entendu ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. L'œil magique de Maugrey pivota et fit un angle de cent quatre-vingt degrés, offrant à Harry la magnifique vue d'un blanc d'œil plutôt gluant. Maugrey poussa un juron presque inaudible, quelques secondes avant que la porte principale ne s'ouvre à la volée.

-Bonsoir! claironna une voix haute et forte.

Mrs Weasley sortit en trombe de la cuisine, le visage crispé.

-Tonks! Nom d'un chaudron brûlé! Combien de fois faudra-t-il te répéter qu'il faut te _taire_?

-Oh! Pardon, dit la jeune sorcière d'un air penaud.

Mais il était trop tard pour se faire pardonner. Une voix horriblement aiguë fusa du mur :

« GOUJATS! VOUS ÊTES INDIGNES DE MA DEMEURE! VOUS TERNISSEZ LA NOBLE RÉPUTATION DE MA FAMILLE, VOUS SOUILLEZ LA MÉMOIRE DE MES ANCÊTRES!... »

Harry avait complètement oublié la mère de Sirius, mais il était à présent difficile de l'ignorer.

« …INFESTÉE DE MOLDUS, DE SANG-DE-BOURBE ET D'AUTRES CRÉATURES DÉGOÛTANTES!... »

Harry serra les poings, tandis que Mrs Weasley essayait en vain de rabattre les rideaux sur le portait de l'hideuse femme.

« MA MAISON EST EN VOIE DE PERDITION! »

Avec une telle cinglée accrochée au mur, ce n'est pas étonnant, pensa Harry.

« …IMMONDICES! VOUS FINIREZ COMME MON FILS! »

-Taisez-vous! ordonna Mrs Weasley, ne réussissant toujours pas à fermer le rideau.

« JE N'AI PAS D'ORDRE À RECEVOIR DE VOUS! SIRIUS AUSSI ÉTAIT COMME ÇA. À SE CROIRE MEILLEUR QUE NOUS, TOUJOURS À TRAÎNER AVEC D'HORRIBLES BÂTARDS DE VOTRE GENRE! VOUS FINIREZ COMME LUI! VOUS ÊTES COMME LUI! INDIGNES DE MA DEMEURE… »

-VOUS N'AVEZ PAS COMPRIS CE QU'ON VOUS A DIT? TAISEZ-VOUS! hurla Harry en se jetant devant le portrait.

La mère de Sirius s'arrêta un bref moment, le visage déformé par la colère, avant de ricaner.

« Mais regardez qui parle! dit-elle d'un ton mauvais. James Potter! »

-Harry! corrigea-t-il hargneusement.

-Même chose, dit la femme du portrait en reniflant. Tout aussi odieux et faible!

-Mon père n'était pas un faible et Sirius non plus! cria Harry. Au contraire! Sirius aurait dû recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin première classe pour vous avoir supportée! Vous êtes horrible! Vous avez renié votre propre fils parce qu'il préférait la paix à la guerre et l'égalité au racisme! Vous êtes dégoûtante! C'est vous qui souillez cette maison! Je me demande bien comment le sortilège qui vous colle à ce mur arrive à vous supporter aussi! Je refuse de vous entendre hurler à nouveau contre des gens honnêtes qui essaient de nous sauver la peau! Vous ne méritez pas de les côtoyer! Vous ne mériteriez même pas de voir votre tête accrochée à côté de celles de vos pauvres elfes! Vous…

-Harry, ça suffit, dit une voix ferme derrière lui.

Remus Lupin, un des seuls à réussir de maîtriser le portrait de Mrs Black, venait d'apparaître au pied de l'escalier. Lyra était derrière lui et regardait la scène d'un air mi-choqué, mi-curieux.

Harry n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien, que l'hideux tableau qui était devant lui. Mrs Weasley le tenait par les épaules, mais il se dégagea. Il était si furieux qu'il aurait mis le feu non seulement au portrait, mais à la maison toute entière! Comment un stupide tableau pouvait-il se permettre d'insulter Sirius et les seules personnes que Harry connaisse qui méritent vraiment le respect? Comment pouvaient-ils se contenter de tirer le rideau sur son horrible visage peint sans la remettre à sa place?

Tonks était toujours là, dans le hall, avec ses cheveux dressés sur sa tête et d'un vert lime semblable au Focifère de Harry. Elle était mortifiée et semblait terriblement désolée. Lupin dégagea gentiment mais fermement Harry de devant Mrs Black, avant de tirer le rideau sur elle aussi facilement qu'il l'aurait fait sur une fenêtre. Le silence enveloppa le hall et quelques sorciers émergèrent du couloir pour voir ce qui se passait. Harry pouvait presque sentir la fumée lui sortir par les oreilles, tant il fulminait. Puis, sans un regard pour les autres, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Mrs Weasley et Lupin se regardèrent en soupirant, Lyra s'éclipsa sans bruit pour rejoindre Harry et Tonks se tordit nerveusement les mains.

-Content de te revoir Tonks, dit Maugrey, brisant finalement le silence.

ø

øøø

ø

-Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû disjoncter comme ça, expliqua Harry plusieurs minutes plus tard dans le salon, mais quand je l'ai entendue parler de Sirius comme ça…

-Ce n'est qu'une espèce de cinglée! l'interrompit Ron.

-Tu l'as bien remise à sa place, en tout cas! dit Ginny, admirative.

-Moi je trouve que tu as bien fait, commenta Lyra.

-C'est sûr que tu aurais dû agir de façon plus posée, plus réfléchie, dit Hermione.

Lyra lui décocha un de ses regards meurtriers.

-Mais, oui, tu l'as remise à sa place, concéda Hermione.

Harry soupira et se passa la main dans le visage. Il se sentait terriblement las et, en vérité, il aurait préféré être seul. Hermione dut le sentir.

-Bon! Je vais aller voir où en est Mrs Weasley avec le dîner. Vous venez avec moi?

-Je suis nul dans les pratiques culinaires, protesta Ron.

Hermione lui marcha discrètement sur le pied.

-(Ouille!)Mais je peux vous assister, si tu veux, ajouta-t-il.

-Je vous accompagne, dit Ginny en se levant.

Ils regardèrent Lyra avec insistance.

-Oh je…j'ai quelque chose à dire à Harry, je vous rejoins plus tard, dit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Elle sortit, accompagnée de Ron et Ginny. Un léger silence suivit leur départ.

-Tu avais quelque chose à me dire? demanda Harry.

-Eh bien…en fait, non, avoua Lyra. Je sais que tu voulais être seul, mais je n'avais pas envie d'être avec Hermione, Mrs Weasley, et tous ces gens qui me dévisagent comme si j'étais une espèce…d'illuminée!

-Voyons, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? s'étonna Harry.

-Tu sais bien, quand on te regarde avec de grands yeux, comme si tu avais un nez en plus ou un œil en moins?

-Oui, je connais très bien cette impression, dit sombrement Harry. Et alors?

-Et alors il se passe exactement la même chose avec moi, Harry! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué?

-J'ai remarqué une réaction tout à fait normale, une curiosité que manifestent les gens quand une personne qu'ils ne connaissent pas débarque, voilà tout! dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Lyra soupira.

-Plus de la moitié des sorciers qui sont ici à l'heure actuelle ne connaissent pas Hermione, et on ne la dévisage pas avec de grands yeux craintifs ou curieux, que je sache!

Harry la regarda d'un air dubitatif.

-Est-ce si pire que ça?

-Je t'assure que si! s'exclama Lyra. Ou bien tu te fiches de moi, ou bien tes lunettes ont besoin d'un bon nettoyage!

-Tu abuses, là!

-Excuse-moi, mais c'est la vérité! assura Lyra d'un air buté. En veux-tu une meilleure?

-Qu'y a-t-il d'autre?

-Je crois que Mrs Weasley ne m'aime pas, annonça gravement Lyra.

-Tu es complètement paranoïaque.

-Ça t'embêterait de me laisser expliquer avant de me descendre à chaque fois?

-Je veux bien te laisser expliquer, mais je trouve tes affirmations insensées, c'est tout, dit calmement Harry. Comment ça, Mrs Weasley ne t'aime pas? Elle ne t'a rien dit!

-Justement Harry, elle ne m'a rien dit. Tu en connais beaucoup toi, des hôtes qui ne disent rien à leurs invités?

-Elle était occupée et il y avait beaucoup de monde, suggéra Harry.

-Elle a tout de même pris le temps de vous saluer, Ron, Hermione et toi! D'accord, elle ne me connaît pas, mais j'aurais au moins pu avoir droit à un « bienvenue » ou à un « bonjour » si c'est trop demandé! Harry, dit Lyra d'un ton suppliant, crois-moi! Toute ma vie j'ai eu du mal à me faire accepter, où que j'aille et quoi que je fasse, alors je sais de quoi je parle!

-Hum, fit Harry, songeur. Bien sûr, je te crois, mais il doit bien y avoir une explication tout à fait logique à ces comportements. Pourquoi Mrs Weasley et les autres ne t'aimeraient-ils pas?

-Je ne sais pas, murmura Lyra.

Mais elle savait très bien.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit Harry. Je parlerai à Mrs Weasley, si ça peut te rassurer.

Lyra eut un faible sourire. Harry remarqua qu'elle aussi avait l'air lasse.

-Je suis tellement fatiguée, dit-elle comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées.

Elle bâilla et se coucha sur l'épaule de Harry.

-J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des semaines!

-Bienvenue dans le club! dit Harry en passant un bras autour des épaules de son amie.

ø

øøø

ø

Bien que la maison soit déjà pleine – presque à craquer – de membres de l'Ordre et d'invités, il y avait encore quelques personnes qui faisaient leur apparition dans la maison. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient de la famille Weasley. Fred et George, par exemple, qui faillirent réveiller Mrs Black en faisant une entrée remarquée – ils avaient épinglé sur leur poitrine leur toute nouvelle invention, « l'Annonceur », un macaron en forme de la créature monstrueuse de votre choix qui vous annonce, en hurlant votre nom, dès que vous entrez dans une pièce. Ou encore Bill, qui fit une entrée remarquée lui aussi – il était avec Fleur Delacour.

Comme par magie – ce qui était probablement le cas – tout ce beau monde réussit à trouver une place à table et il y avait assez à manger pour tous. Mrs Weasley avait cuisiné pour toute une armée.

Malgré la cloche du dîner qui sonna pour alerter tout le monde, il manquait quelques personnes à table.

-Je vais voir où sont les autres, soupira Mrs Weasley en se levant.

-Harry et Lyra ne sont pas encore là? demanda Ron après que sa mère eut quitté la table.

-Je vais les chercher, dit Ginny en haussant les épaules.

Et elle partit à la suite de sa mère. Ginny détestait le couloir aux têtes d'elfes, il lui donnait la chair de poule. Cette famille était vraiment abominable! Mrs Black avait bien mérité de se faire remettre à sa place.

Lorsque Ginny sortit enfin de cet effrayant couloir pour aboutir au salon, elle vit que sa mère et Lupin y étaient déjà, dos à elle. Intuitivement, Ginny sentit qu'elle n'était pas censée surprendre cette conversation – qui semblait importante – et elle se cacha à l'intérieur d'un meuble décrépit. En regardant par le trou qu'avait laissé une poignée arrachée, elle avait une bonne vue sur les deux adultes, ainsi que sur le vieux sofa où Harry et Lyra s'étaient endormis.

-Je n'aime pas ça, Remus, dit Mrs Weasley d'une voix inquiète.

-Tu n'aimes pas _quoi_, Molly? demanda calmement Lupin.

-De voir Harry avec cette fille. Ils sont souvent ensemble et ça m'inquiète.

-Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, allons! Ils sont jeunes et…

-Tu sais très bien à quoi je fais allusion, Remus! dit sèchement Mrs Weasley.

Dans son vieux meuble, Ginny trouva une position plus confortable, en s'efforçant de ne pas faire de bruit, et tendit l'oreille.

-Oui, je sais, soupira Lupin. Pauvre fille…

-Pauvre fille? s'exclama Mrs Weasley, incrédule. Et Harry dans tout ça? Te rends-tu compte qu'il fréquente la seule fille qu'il devrait fuir à tout prix? Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de poids sur les épaules comme ça!

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord sur ce dernier point, dit Lupin en hochant la tête, mais franchement, je te trouve injuste avec Lyra. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas la tendance que vous avez tous à dramatiser la situation!

Mrs Weasley ouvrit la bouche sans qu'un son n'en sorte, scandalisée, comme si Lupin avait proféré le pire des blasphèmes.

-Au contraire, dit-elle enfin en pointant un index accusateur sur son interlocuteur, c'est _toi_ qui as tendance à prendre la situation trop à la légère!

Elle marqua une pause et Ginny retint son souffle, sentant que ce qui allait venir était important.

-Remus, elle est la fille de _Tu-Sais-Qui_, reprit Mrs Weasley dans un murmure. Est-ce logique, selon toi, qu'elle soit endormie dans les bras de _Harry Potter_ en ce moment?

Ginny sursauta et se cogna violemment la tête contre le meuble.

-Encore cet Épouvantard! dit sa mère d'une voix inquiète en se retournant.

-Je m'en occuperai plus tard, promit Lupin.

Ginny massa son crâne encore douloureux, en espérant que la conversation reprenne afin qu'elle en sache plus. Elle avait sûrement mal entendu, ou mal interprété la phrase de sa mère. Peut-être que « _Tussé_ _Ki_ » était en fait le nom d'un sorcier tout à fait respectable?

-Et si Voldemort n'était pas véritablement son père? dit Lupin.

Ginny et sa mère sursautèrent de façon simultanée à l'entente de ce nom et Mrs Weasley jeta un regard apeuré au meuble qui avait une nouvelle fois craqué. Ginny pouvait sentir le relief de la bosse sur son crâne…

-Voyons, Remus, comment peux-tu supposer une chose pareille? s'indigna Mrs Weasley.

-J'ai convoqué Lyra ici dans un but précis, dit gravement Lupin. J'ai parlé avec elle, j'ai observé ses réactions, j'ai…fait certains tests, si on peut dire.

-Quel genre de tests? voulut savoir Mrs Weasley.

-Lyra ne parle pas Fourchelang, continua Lupin. Elle n'est pas avide de pouvoir, n'a pas non plus d'envies meurtrières…

-Tu-Sais-Qui a été un humain avant d'être un monstre, tout ce que tu avances ne veut rien dire du tout! protesta Mrs Weasley.

-Je sais que c'est insensé, soupira Lupin. Seulement, je me disais que l'enfant de Voldemort – ne fais pas cette tête, Molly! – aurait une attitude beaucoup plus _méchante_, plus dangereuse! Lyra n'a _rien_ de Voldemort et elle n'a rien de… Dorcas.

Mrs Weasley posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lupin, tandis que Ginny sentait la bosse sur son crâne doubler de volume, à force de se taper la tête sur le meuble en sursautant. Avant qu'elle puisse se demander qui était Dorcas, Mrs Weasley prit la parole.

-Remus…je sais que cette histoire a été éprouvante pour toi, dit-elle d'une voix apaisante. J'aimerais aussi croire que rien de tout cela n'est arrivé – nous aimerions tous le croire – mais c'est inutile de faire semblant. D'accord, à première vue, Lyra Fox semble charmante, mais il ne faut pas oublier ses antécédents. Toute cette magie noire…

-La magie sans baguette est très répandue de nos jours! l'interrompit Lupin. Souviens-toi d'Adorabelle.

Ginny ignorait autant l'identité de cette Adorabelle que celle de Dorcas, mais sa mère, de toute évidence, les connaissait bien toutes les deux.

-Adorabelle n'a jamais été aussi étrange, protesta Mrs Weasley. Elle ne s'en servait pas à des fins aussi barbares que de mettre le feu ou attaquer les gens!

-Il y a à Azkaban des fous qui ont fait cent fois pire et, à ma connaissance, personne n'est apparenté à Voldemort!

-Mais il s'agit d'une adolescente, Remus, pas d'un prisonnier! s'emporta Mrs Weasley. La situation est beaucoup plus grave que tu ne veux le croire! Tu connais l'histoire. Tu-Sais-Qui lui-même sait qu'il a une fille et qu'elle est encore en vie. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ait essayé de se débarrasser d'elle quand elle était bébé? Pour les raisons que tu m'as énumérées, justement! Elle ne lui ressemble pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Mais Lyra a survécu, tout comme Harry a survécu, et même si nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour les protéger, tôt ou tard Tu-Sais-Qui les retrouvera. Ça me hante jour et nuit, Remus! C'est peut-être à cela que tu devrais penser, plutôt que de chercher des raisons injustifiées pour contredire la version des faits qui, elle, est parfaitement justifiée!

-Elle n'est pas parfaitement justifiée, protesta Lupin.

-Aux yeux du monde, si, dit gravement Mrs Weasley. Tant que Dumbledore dira qu'il en est ainsi, je ne pourrai voir Lyra autrement que la fille de Tu-Sais-Qui. Et tant que je la verrai de cette façon, je ne pourrai accepter de la voir avec Harry, surtout pas lorsqu'il est dans un état aussi vulnérable que le sommeil!

-Tu as sans doute raison, soupira Lupin. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Lyra pourrait être de n'importe quelle famille de sorciers respectables. Je sais que Dumbledore se pose aussi des questions. Et je continuerai de chercher, tant et aussi longtemps que je n'aurai pas une preuve concrète que Lyra Fox est bien Lyra Voldemort.

-Si tel est ton but, je ne ferai rien pour t'en empêcher, se résigna Mrs Weasley. Mais je te préviens : tu vas perdre ton temps à chercher ce qui n'existe pas.

Lupin haussa les épaules. Il n'avait rien à rajouter à ça.

-Bon! s'exclama Mrs Weasley en se frappant les mains. Réveillons-les, maintenant. Ensuite, allons dîner! Si nous nous dépêchons, nous pourrons peut-être arriver à temps pour le dessert.

Ginny profita de cet instant d'inattention pour détaler dans l'obscurité du couloir aux elfes et regagner la cuisine avant les autres.

-Ça va, Ginny? s'inquiéta Hermione en la voyant arriver à table toute essoufflée.

-Absolument, mentit Ginny en reprenant son souffle.

-Où est Harry? demanda Fred. Il faut qu'on lui montre l'Annonceur…

-Il arrive, dit Ginny.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Harry surgit dans la salle à manger, encore tout endormi, suivi de Lyra, Lupin et Mrs Weasley. Ginny faillit tomber à la renverse lorsque Lyra s'installa devant elle. Harry la regarda d'un air interrogateur et Lyra s'en rendit compte. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'une preuve de plus démontrant que tout le monde se comportait bizarrement en sa présence.

Le dîner se déroula relativement bien, mis à part quelques incidents, comme l'instant où Fred et George mirent une fausse araignée dans le potage de Ron. Ce dernier repoussa si fort son bol que le potage éclaboussa tous ceux qui étaient assis près de lui, dont Fleur Delacour.

-Billy! gémit-elle d'une voix aiguë, comme si on lui avait tordu le poignet. Regarde ce que ton petit frère a fait à ma plus belle robe!

Ron grogna – « Petit frère, ouais, c'est ça! » – et les jumeaux s'esclaffèrent – « Billy!? Comme c'est mignon!».

-Ce n'est rien, dit calmement Bill en ignorant les pitreries de ses frères (« Oh, Billy! » gémissaient les jumeaux à voix basse). Je vais faire disparaître ça.

Moins d'un coup de baguette plus tard, plus une seule trace de potage ne faisait tache sur la robe de Fleur. La jeune femme jeta un regard furibond à Ron et aux jumeaux puis se remit à manger, n'adressant la parole à personne d'autre que Bill – Billy pour les intimes.

Vu le nombre de sorciers désormais impliqués au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis le retour officiellement reconnu de Voldemort, les conversations intéressantes ne manquèrent pas durant le repas. Harry ne savait plus où donner la tête, lui qui voulait tout voir et tout entendre. D'un côté, Tonks racontait comment elle avait capturé un nouveau Mangemort alors qu'elle était déguisée en vieux mendiant encagoulé, tandis qu'une sorcière aux cheveux bruns courts et aux yeux violets, qui apparemment travaillait au ministère, racontait à Mr Weasley la fois où elle avait dû jeter un sortilège d'Amnésie sur tout un secteur de Moldus parce que sa sœur cadette et son crétin de petit copain s'étaient enfuis sur une moto volante qui faisait un boucan d'enfer.

-Au fait, Améthyste, comment va ta sœur? demanda Lupin à la femme aux yeux violets. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle n'allait pas très bien…

-Oh Merlin! soupira la dénommée Améthyste en roulant les yeux d'un air agacé. Elle est toujours aussi dépressive! Je lui ai offert de vivre chez moi, mais tu sais comment elle est, mademoiselle ne veut pas quitter ses affaires! Tous ses souvenirs sont là, et patati et patata. Elle passe les journées au lit à regarder de vieilles photos, à pleurer et à broyer du noir. Quelle plaie! Si je n'allais pas tous les jours la forcer à avaler un morceau, c'est bien simple, elle ne mangerait pas! Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire, moi, m'occuper d'elle! C'est que j'ai une vie, moi, en dehors de ma sœur et ses caprices! Moi, je ne perds pas mon temps à ressasser le passé, j'ai des préoccupations bien plus urgentes!

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit poliment Lupin.

Et Améthyste continua à se plaindre de tout et de rien, sous l'œil exaspéré mais toujours poli de Remus. En face d'eux, Mondingus Fletcher et Dedalus Diggle conspiraient à voix basse, et Mrs Weasley les toisait sévèrement.

-Comme si nous n'avions pas assez de Mondingus, il a fallu que Diggle débarque! maugréa-t-elle (ce qui en disait long sur le caractère de Dedalus).

Plus tard, après le repas principal, Hermione et Ginny s'éclipsèrent rapidement, prétextant ne pas avoir assez faim pour le dessert, et montèrent à leur chambre. Harry aurait bien voulu faire la même chose, vu son épuisement, et il ne faisait aucun doute que Lyra aurait préféré monter à sa chambre plutôt que de supporter une vieille dame au nez crochu qui ne cessait de s'informer de ses humeurs avec inquiétude.

-Tout va bien? demandait inlassablement la dame.

-Oui, ça va très bien, l'assura Lyra pour la troisième fois.

-Tu ne ressens aucune frustration, aucune colère? s'inquiéta la femme.

-Puisque je vous dis que je vais très bien! dit alors Lyra d'un air agacé.

-Et…tes parents? demanda tout à coup la sorcière.

-Oh, mon père se porte à merveille, si c'est ce qui vous intéresse! répondit Lyra avec un grand sourire. J'ai justement reçu une lettre de lui hier soir, après son massacre d'une école moldue. Il m'a envoyé une liste des victimes de sa prochaine tuerie. Si vous voulez, je peux vous prévenir lorsque viendra votre tour?

Estomaquée, la vieille femme regarda autour d'elle d'un air apeuré, avant de reporter son attention sur Lyra. Tour à tour, les conversations s'interrompirent à table et bientôt on entendit plus que Ron qui buvait la dernière gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre à grand bruit.

-Eh ben? Pourquoi c'est si silencieux, tout d'un coup? fit-il avec étonnement.

Tout le monde fixait Lyra avec l'air de se demander s'il fallait rire ou s'alarmer. Harry, lui, se demandait pourquoi ils étaient tous si choqués de la plaisanterie. Peut-être qu'ils ne savaient pas que les parents de Lyra étaient Moldus?

-C'était un plaisir de discuter avec vous, dit Lyra à la vieille dame avant d'adresser un sourire crispé aux autres et de quitter la cuisine.

Son départ s'ensuivit du même long silence, qui dura quelques minutes, après quoi Ron se sentit obligé de dire quelque chose :

-Euh…et si on passait au dessert?

ø

øøø

ø

Lyra monta bruyamment les escaliers d'un air furieux. Ce qu'elle avait dit à la vieille dame, c'était de très mauvais goût, elle le savait. Mais elle en avait assez de ces sorciers et de leurs questions idiotes. Croyaient-ils vraiment qu'elle allait les assassiner sur place parce qu'elle « ressentait de la frustration » ? Quelle absurdité!

Et puis d'abord, pourquoi étaient-ils tous au courant de son « lien de parenté » avec Voldemort? Ça ne les regardait pas. D'accord, peut-être un peu, mais ils pourraient se montrer discrets au moins! Ne se rendaient-ils donc pas compte de leurs manières déplacées et agaçantes?

Arrivée au couloir du deuxième étage, Lyra s'arrêta et hésita. Harry lui avait dit qu'elle partagerait la même chambre que Ginny et Hermione, puisqu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre de libre. Lyra aurait grandement préféré partager celle de Ron et Harry, mais en imaginant la tête que ferait Mrs Weasley en venant les réveiller le lendemain, elle se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas. Lyra n'avait pas du tout envie de retrouver Hermione et Ginny, mais elle était morte de fatigue et il fallait bien qu'elle dorme quelque part.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce dont la lumière était allumée, au deuxième étage. Ce devait être leur chambre. Lyra s'y dirigea en soupirant, puis elle tourna la poignée et entra.

Hermione et Ginny étaient assises chacune sur leur lit et la dévisagèrent gravement sans dire un mot.

-Quoi? fit Lyra avec agacement.

-On sait tout, dit calmement Hermione.


	22. Le placard de Mondingus

Hello!! Toutes mes excuses, je n'ai pas répondu personnellement aux reviews, j'espère que ça ne vous choque pas trop! Je vous assure qu'elles m'ont tout de même fait bien plaisir! Donc merci à tous:-)

Mauvaise surprise dans ce chapitre ci…ne vous fiez pas trop au titre, ce n'est sûrement pas ce que vous croyez! XD

Donc... bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Le placard de Mondingus**

Combien de temps était-elle restée figée dans l'embrasure de la porte? Lyra ne savait pas. Une seule phrase hantait son esprit et elle ne pouvait orienter sa pensée sur autre chose que cela : Ginny et Hermione savaient tout. Lyra n'eut pas besoin de demander plus de précisions sur le sujet de leurs informations : juste à l'air que faisaient les deux filles, il n'était pas très difficile de deviner.

-Harry n'est pas au courant, n'est-ce pas? demanda Hermione avec un calme désarmant.

-Évidemment qu'il n'est pas au courant, répondit sèchement Lyra.

Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qui l'agaçait le plus : le fait qu'on ait découvert son secret, ou le fait que ce soit Hermione qui l'ait découvert.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne le lui dira pas, dit Ginny.

-Tant mieux.

Lyra s'était retenue pour ne pas lui répondre « T'as pas intérêt à le faire, sinon… »

Un silence lourd de malaise plana dans la chambre. Lyra était à deux doigts de prendre ses affaires et d'aller dormir au salon, ce qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis le début d'ailleurs. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant?

-Ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir comment j'ai obtenu cette…information? fit Ginny, rompant le silence.

« Non! » eut envie de répondre Lyra, mais elle se retint. Bien sûr que ça l'intéressait! Elle aurait dû poser cette question d'abord. Pour toute réponse, elle haussa les épaules.

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait? dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Comment peux-tu seulement _prétendre_ savoir ce que ça me fait? s'emporta Lyra. Tu crois toujours tout savoir avec tes grands airs supérieurs!

-C'est faux! s'écria Hermione. C'est toi qui as haussé les épaules!

-Et toi tu as haussé les sourcils!

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire que je hausse les sourcils? dit Hermione, les poings aux hanches.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire que je hausse les épaules? dit Lyra en adoptant la même posture.

-STOP! hurla Ginny.

Lyra et Hermione se tournèrent vers elle, étonnées.

-Ça suffit! continua la rouquine en les regardant successivement. J'en ai assez de vous entendre vous engueuler à la moindre bêtise! Il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que vous rendriez la situation beaucoup plus facile si vous cessiez de vous prendre la tête pour des broutilles?

Elle avait raison, évidemment. Lyra et Hermione durent bien l'admettre et se turent, mais les regards qu'elles se lancèrent ne furent pas plus aimables pour autant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous savez exactement? dit finalement Lyra d'un ton froid.

-J'ai surpris une conversation entre Remus et ma mère, répondit Ginny. Ils ont dit que tu es la…la fille de…

-Voldemort, acheva Lyra tandis que Ginny réprimait un frisson. C'est ça. Bon, maintenant que nous sommes toutes au courant et que je suis assurée de votre discrétion, je vais aller me coucher…

-Une minute! s'écria Hermione. Tu ne crois tout de même pas t'en tirer comme ça?

Lyra lui décocha un de ses regards meurtriers.

-Et ça veut dire quoi exactement? cracha-t-elle.

-Ça veut dire qu'on a quelques petites questions à te poser…, répondit Hermione.

-Au sujet d'Harry, notamment, dit Ginny.

Il fallait s'y attendre. Lyra se rebiffa.

-Je refuse de me prêter à ça!

-Très bien, dit calmement Hermione. Harry saura sans doute se montrer plus convaincant. Je vais le chercher…

Elle ouvrit la porte…qui se referma aussitôt.

Lyra était debout, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Tu n'iras nulle part Hermione Granger! Je t'_interdis_ d'en parler à Harry tu m'entends?

Hermione haussa les épaules et retourna tranquillement s'asseoir.

-Joli numéro, dit-elle lorsque Lyra se fut calmée. Je dois dire que tu utilises à merveille ton « statut » pour effrayer les gens.

-Je n'utilise pas mon statut du tout! protesta Lyra.

-Encore heureux, dit Ginny. Pauvre Émelda, je crois que tu l'as rendue insomniaque jusqu'à la fin de ses jours!

Lyra comprit qu'elle parlait de la sorcière qui n'avait pas cessé de l'interroger au dîner.

-D'accord, c'était de mauvais goût, admit Lyra. Mais vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de vous faire dévisager comme si vous étiez une folle furieuse! Mettez-vous à ma place : un jour vous êtes une fille de bonne famille, le lendemain vous êtes une sorcière! Et pas n'importe laquelle, non, vous êtes la fille d'un psychopathe dont vous n'avez jamais entendu parler et qui terrifie les sorciers depuis des générations. Gé-ni-al… et je ne vous parle même pas d'Harry…

Lyra reprit sa place sur le sol, contre le lit, et poursuivit.

-C'est drôle, dit-elle. Tout le monde s'attend à ce que je pète les plombs, voire à ce que je tue quelqu'un…mais je ne me sens tellement pas dangereuse…

-Tu ne l'es pas, intervint Hermione. Le danger, c'est que Voldemort (Ginny hoqueta) se serve de toi. Contre Harry.

-J'ai eu une conversation avec Dumbledore à ce sujet, dit Lyra. Il a dit que je ne représente pas une menace pour ceux que j'aime si je ne le _veux_ pas. Autrement dit… il n'en tient qu'à moi. Et je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de jeter Harry dans les griffes de ce monstre!

-Dumbledore a vraiment dit ça? fit Hermione, déconcertée.

-Tu crois que j'inventerais ça? répondit Lyra, sur la défensive.

-Les filles, intervint Ginny alors qu'Hermione allait répondre sur le même ton.

-Écoute, dit Hermione, plus calme. Je ne veux pas mettre en doute les paroles de Dumbledore mais… Je veux dire, je sais bien que tu n'intenteras rien contre Harry de ton plein gré, mais si jamais tu étais _forcée_ de le faire?

Un long silence accueillit ses paroles.

-C'est-à-dire…être _possédée_ par…_lui_? dit finalement Lyra.

-Ça s'est déjà vu, dit sombrement Ginny.

Un léger malaise s'installa. Lyra réfléchit à ce que les filles venaient de lui dire. Voldemort pourrait-il vraiment se servir d'elle pour s'en prendre à Harry? Aurait-il réellement pu la posséder pendant qu'ils dormaient tous les deux au rez-de-chaussée, comme semblait le craindre Mrs Weasley?

-M-mais si c'était si dangereux, Dumbledore me l'aurait dit, non? dit-elle finalement d'un ton mal assuré.

Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

-Sans doute…, fit Ginny.

-Attends, dit Hermione. Tu veux dire que Dumbledore t'a autorisée à sortir avec Harry?

-Eh bien… pas dans ces mots-là, concéda Lyra. Il a dit que je ne représentais pas une menace pour lui.

-Ce qui serait probablement le cas si vous vous étiez limités à de simples échanges poliment amicaux, dit Hermione. Mais les choses ont rapidement évolué.

Lyra se sentit rougir et détourna les yeux du regard inquisiteur d'Hermione.

-Tu ne sortais pas avec Harry au moment de cette conversation avec Dumbledore, non? poursuivit Hermione.

Lyra secoua la tête. Non.

-Tu as donc pris ses paroles pour une autorisation? continua Hermione.

Lyra secoua à nouveau la tête, timidement. Oui.

-Je ne voudrais pas parler au nom de Dumbledore, ni te vexer, dit Hermione. Mais à mon avis si tu avais une autre conversation avec lui, maintenant, ce serait bien différent.

-Je ne veux pas non plus te choquer, dit lentement Ginny, mais si Harry savait ce que nous savons tous, ce serait probablement différent aussi.

Lyra leva les yeux et croisa l'air grave des deux filles. Elles étaient là, avec leur ton condescendant, à lui dire qu'elles ne voulaient pas la vexer, alors qu'elles disaient exactement ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre!

-Vous voulez que je mette fin à notre relation, si je comprends bien? dit Lyra d'un ton qu'elle voulait détaché.

Ginny et Hermione échangèrent à nouveau un regard.

-Nous ne voulons que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Harry, dit calmement Ginny.

-C'est-à-dire : que je disparaisse de sa vie, compléta Lyra. J'ai compris.

-Écoute, ce n'est pas contre toi, intervint Hermione. Imagine seulement ce qui pourrait se produire si Voldemort…

-Évidemment que ce n'est pas contre moi, dit Lyra en se levant. Tu m'adores depuis le début, tout le monde le sait.

-Ce n'est pas la question.

-En effet, admit Lyra. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Elle secoua la tête et posa sa main sur la poignée de porte.

-On n'a pas terminé! protesta Ginny. On voudrait savoir comment…

-Vous en savez assez, décida Lyra. De mon côté, je réfléchirai sur votre… proposition. C'est promis.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit sans attendre. En fait, elle avait menti. Elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir à la proposition, sa décision était déjà prise.

Ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Harry…

Elle soupira. La maison était plongée dans la noirceur la plus totale. Lyra avança à l'aveuglette, tout en réfléchissant. Qu'allait-elle faire, là? Réveiller Harry, le plaquer, et retourner à sa chambre? C'était ridicule. Changeant brusquement d'avis, Lyra se retourna, prête à abandonner, lorsqu'elle heurta violemment quelqu'un.

-Lyra?

-Harry?

C'était une blague, un rêve… non, un cauchemar! Harry était là, devant elle. Il était trop tard pour reculer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le couloir à cette heure? demanda-t-elle pour dire quelque chose.

-J'allais à la toilette, répondit simplement Harry. Et toi?

Oups…

-Eh bien je…, commença Lyra. En fait, je…

Harry attendait patiemment une phrase complète, en haussant les sourcils. Lyra se ressaisit.

-Je voulais te parler, annonça-t-elle. Je te cherchais.

-À trois heures du matin? s'étonna Harry.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais, tenta Lyra.

-Tu veux dire « mieux vaut tôt que jamais »!

-Hein? fit Lyra d'un air perplexe.

-Tu sais, à l'heure qu'il est, selon moi il est plus tôt que tard, expliqua Harry.

-Oh, fit distraitement Lyra.

Elle était en train de penser que, dans quelques minutes, elle allait le quitter. Qu'après cela, jamais plus elle n'entendrait ses plaisanteries stupides.

-Tu voulais me parler? dit Harry, la sortant de ses réflexions. Eh bien, je suis là…

-Oui, je le sais bien! dit Lyra, agacée. Mais tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais faire ça au beau milieu du couloir?

-Faire quoi?

-Euh…te parler!

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être nulle!

-Tu es bien étrange, tout d'un coup, remarqua Harry. Enfin, où veux-tu aller, alors?

Très bonne question. Où pouvait-elle aller? Dans la chambre d'Harry, il y avait Ron, et dans la sienne, Ginny et Hermione. C'était hors de question. Quant aux autres pièces, Lyra n'avait qu'à se remémorer le nombre de sorciers présents dans la maison…

-Là! dit-elle enfin.

Ses yeux s'étant habitués à l'obscurité, elle repéra une petite porte donnant sans doute sur un placard. C'était ça, ou rien. Elle ouvrit la porte, poussa Harry à l'intérieur, entra et referma derrière eux.

Placard était le mot qui convenait à l'endroit compact et étouffant où les deux adolescents se tassaient. Lyra se maudissait d'avoir le talent immuable de se mettre dans de pareilles situations! De plus, elle devinait ce placard rempli d'objets de toute sorte, aussi s'efforça-t-elle de ne pas bouger, bien qu'elle soit presque soudée à Harry tant il manquait d'espace!

-Je t'écoute, fit Harry après un moment.

Il avait hâte de sortir de là, c'était sûr. Sauf que Lyra ne savait pas quoi dire. Pourquoi fallait-il que la seule image qui lui revienne à l'esprit était celle de la bataille de boules de neige? Oh, elle n'y arriverait jamais! Elle aimait Harry de toutes ses forces et elle sentait que cet amour était réciproque… mais leur union était impossible. Si elle aimait Harry, elle devait absolument l'éloigner d'elle. Ce serait difficile pour tous les deux, au début. Mais Harry finirait par s'y faire, peut-être plus vite qu'elle ne pensait, il trouverait une autre fille et tout irait bien pour lui. Lyra, elle, n'oublierait jamais. Mais il le fallait.

-Harry…

-Oui?

Lyra inspira longuement.

-Voilà, dit-elle, j'ai longuement réfléchi.

-Réfléchi à quoi?

-À nous deux. Et j'en suis venue à la conclusion que…

Sa gorge se serra.

-…que ça ne peut pas continuer. Désolée…

-Pourquoi? fit Harry après avoir mis quelques minutes à assimiler ce que Lyra venait de dire.

Elle aurait préféré être n'importe où sauf là, avec Harry dans une atmosphère moite, à lui expliquer les raisons de la rupture qu'elle provoquait.

-Pourquoi? répéta Harry avec plus d'empressement.

« Parce que je suis la fille de Voldemort! » criaient ses pensées.

-Parce que…

Elle était incapable de finir sa phrase. Quelle raison valable et crédible pouvait-elle inventer? Elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir une telle pensée un jour, mais comme elle aurait aimé être Hermione en ce moment, avoir son calme et sa répartie!

Les jambes en coton, Lyra décida de s'accroupir, ce qui s'avéra être une très mauvaise idée. Elle accrocha quelque chose de dur et métallique, qui s'affala sur le sol, en entraînant une vingtaine d'objets de même espèce dans sa chute et dans son épouvantable fracas. Lyra tomba par terre, Harry aussi, et la porte du placard s'ouvrit brusquement. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se découpait une petite silhouette imposante, poings sur les hanches.

-Mais que faites-vous là?!? s'écria furieusement Mrs Weasley.

Plusieurs portes s'ouvrirent dans le couloir et Mrs Weasley formula un « Lumos! » d'une voix forte. Harry et Lyra plissèrent les yeux, aveuglés par la lumière.

-Je…cherchais les toilettes, balbutia Harry.

-Moi aussi, mentit Lyra.

-Et bien sûr, c'est le placard à chaudrons de Mondingus qui vous tient lieu de cabinet! dit Mrs Weasley dont le visage rougissait de colère à chaque mot. Et je présume que le fait que vous ayez un besoin pressant de vous y rendre ensemble, à deux heures du matin, n'est pas un hasard?

Harry et Lyra jugèrent bon de ne pas répondre. Sur le seuil de leur chambre respective, Fred, George, Bill et Fleur, Ron, Ginny et Hermione, Lupin, Tonks ainsi que quelques sorciers inconnus, regardaient la scène avec appréhension. Quoique les jumeaux semblaient trouver la situation plutôt amusante.

-MAIS À QUOI AVEZ-VOUS PENSÉ?!?! hurla Mrs Weasley, faisait s'ouvrir d'autres portes à l'étage inférieur. CETTE DEMEURE N'EST PAS UNE AGENCE DE RENCONTRE POUR VOS RENDEZ-VOUS NOCTURNES! HARRY POTTER, QUAND CESSERAS-TU DE N'EN FAIRE QU'À TA TÊTE? C'EST UN QUARTIER GÉNÉRAL, ICI, NOM D'UNE CHOUETTE!

Harry, estomaqué, la regarda reprendre son souffle. C'était la première fois que Mrs Weasley s'adressait ainsi à lui.

-QUANT À TOI! reprit-elle en pointant un doigt tremblant de rage sur Lyra.

Lyra tressaillit.

-JE TE DÉFENDS DE T'APPROCHER DE HARRY EN L'ABSENCE D'UN SORCIER ADULTE ET COMPÉTENT! J'ESPÈRE QUE JE ME FAIS BIEN COMPRENDRE! ET MAINTENANT, OUSTE! FILEZ AU LIT! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR AVANT L'HEURE DU PETIT-DÉJEUNER! ET QUE JE NE VOUS REPRENNE PLUS À ERRER DANS LES COULOIRS LA NUIT! EST-CE BIEN CLAIR?

Harry chercha le regard de Lyra, qui gardait les yeux obstinément baissés.

-EST-CE BIEN CLAIR? répéta Mrs Weasley.

Harry et Lyra acquiescèrent et se levèrent tant bien que mal du tas de chaudrons dans lequel ils étaient empêtrés. Mondingus arriva sur ces entrefaites.

-Mes chaudrons! s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers eux, avant de les examiner un à un.

-Je savais que tes stupides chaudrons ne causeraient que des ennuis! tempêta Mrs Weasley. Regarde le résultat!

-Heureusement qu'ils n'ont rien! dit Mondingus, ignorant le commentaire de Mrs Weasley.

Harry et Lyra profitèrent de cet intermède pour s'éclipser rapidement dans leur chambre, sans un regard l'un pour l'autre. La plupart des sorciers témoins de la scène étaient déjà repartis se coucher, sauf Fred et George, qui ricanaient encore.

Lyra n'eut pas le choix de regagner la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Hermione et Ginny. Évidemment, les deux filles la bombardèrent de questions, à savoir qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans un placard avec Harry.

-Vous pouvez sauter de joie, grogna Lyra en se jetant sur son lit avant de leur tourner le dos.

-Ne me dis pas que…, commença Hermione.

-C'est fini, chuchota Lyra.

ø

øøøø

ø

-Harry! Houhou! fit Ron en agitant sa main devant le visage de son meilleur ami. Je sais, c'est toujours choquant quand maman hurle, mais demain tu auras déjà tout oublié et elle aussi. Ne t'en fais pas, si elle s'en est prise à toi c'est qu'elle te considère vraiment comme l'un des nôtres! Si tu veux mon avis, elle se fait du souci pour toi. Mais au fait! Que faisais-tu dans un placard avec Lyra, à deux heures du matin? Espèce de cachottier! Harry? Ça va, mon vieux?

-C'est fini, murmura-t-il.

Ce fut sa seule réponse et, pour une fois, il n'eut pas besoin de développer. Ron avait parfaitement compris ce que cela signifiait.

* * *

_Ne me tuez pas pleaaase! La violence, c'est pas beau!_


	23. Les malheurs de Drago

Bonjour! J'ai passé la nuit à faire des corrections et des modifications sur mes chapitres, alors j'ai pas pu résister à l'idée d'en poster un autre!

Chapitre très court, mais nécessaire! Un nouveau mystère s'ajoute… En espérant que ça vous plaise!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Les malheurs de Drago**

Le lendemain, dans un gigantesque et richissime manoir à des kilomètres de là, Drago Malefoy faisait les cent pas. Il était cloîtré dans sa chambre depuis le début des vacances – enfin, depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui quelques jours après Noël – d'abord, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter les domestiques qui lui tournaient autour « _Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, monsieur? Tout va bien monsieur?_ » et ensuite, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus supporter Narcissa, sa mère. Cette dernière ne cessait de râler et geindre au sujet de l'imbécillité de son mari, de l'incapacité du ministère et de tout ce qui s'ensuivait. Lucius était un imbécile car il avait été capturé, alors que les gens du ministère étaient des incapables car ils avaient jeté Lucius en prison sans procès et blablabla.

-Tu vois ce que ça fait, un Mangemort! disait Narcissa à son fils d'une voix forte. Ils sont tous pareils! Pas assez _intelligents_ pour prendre le temps de réfléchir! Veux-tu bien me dire à quoi ton père a pensé? Se rendre au ministère comme ça et se faire prendre! Il n'a pas fière allure, maintenant. Sa réputation, et la nôtre de surcroît, est foutue. Il n'est plus dans les bonnes grâces de personne, surtout pas du ministre! Il est dans de sales draps, oui! Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux comme vie, Drago?

Oui, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Drago détestait Harry Potter et les autres petits héros à la noix. Dire qu'ils se croyaient vraiment meilleurs que les autres parce qu'ils espéraient « changer le monde »! Drago ne voulait pas que le monde change, du moins pas de cette façon. Enfant, il détestait les histoires que lui lisait sa mère pour l'endormir. Il y était toujours question d'un gentil héros, d'une mission à accomplir, d'un méchant sorcier et d'une jolie princesse. Drago s'était toujours demandé pourquoi c'était à tous les coups le méchant qui mourrait et le gentil qui gagnait la bagarre et le cœur de la princesse. Ce n'était cette fin que Drago escomptait pour sa propre vie.

Depuis sa petite enfance, Drago savait que son père était un Mangemort. Il savait aussi tout ce que cela impliquait, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir suivre les traces de son père. Après tout, c'était le rêve de tout homme : voir son fils suivre ses traces. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce que voulait Lucius.

-Le plus loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres tu te tiendras, le mieux ce sera! marmonnait toujours son père.

-Pourquoi ça? demandait alors Drago.

-Parce que je te l'ordonne! grondait Lucius. Tu ne rejoindras pas le rang des Mangemorts un point c'est tout!

Son ton était catégorique et il refusait d'en dire plus. Lors de ces conversations – qui avaient lieu régulièrement lorsque son père était au manoir – Drago finissait par se barricader dans sa chambre en ravalant sa frustration. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas être un Mangemort? Le raisonnement de ses parents lui échappait. C'était tout simplement ridicule. Quelle autre option s'offrait à lui sinon? Sûrement pas un gentil petit travail au ministère et encore moins un emploi où il devrait travailler avec des Moldus et des Sang-de-Bourbe! Servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait tellement plus intéressant! Il côtoierait de _vrais_ sorciers, ceux au sang pur, d'abord. Et puis sa tâche consisterait à éliminer les héros de pacotille du genre de Potter. Un travail rêvé…

Un coup sec frappé à sa porte interrompit ses réflexions.

-Quoi? grogna Drago.

-Sors de là, ordonna sa mère. Tu n'as pas mangé de la journée.

-J'ai pas faim, bougonna Drago. Laisse-moi tranquille!

-Tu es comme ton père, grimaça sa mère. Idiot et entêté!

Ses pas dans le couloir lui confirmèrent qu'elle était partie. Drago se laissa choir sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Il ne se sentait pas très bien depuis ce matin. Nauséeux, faible et fiévreux. Zut! On était en décembre? Il avait complètement oublié!

-Kreattur! hurla Drago.

L'elfe de maison se matérialisa au beau milieu de sa chambre.

-Monsieur a appelé Kreattur? couina l'elfe.

-Ouais. Apporte-moi la potion Chasse-Fièvre. Tout de suite!

-Oui, monsieur.

Et l'elfe disparut.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et Narcissa apparut sur le seuil, flanquée de l'elfe de maison.

-Kreattur m'a dit que tu avais la fièvre, dit sa mère en s'avançant. C'est vrai?

-Les idiots entêtés ne mentent pas.

-Tais-toi, dit Narcissa en s'approchant.

Elle posa sa main sur le front de Drago avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux comme quand il était petit.

-Pauvre chéri, dit-elle d'une voix fluette. Ça recommence, hein?

-Ça n'a jamais cessé, rétorqua sèchement Drago.

Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours été atteint d'une maladie étrange dont les symptômes se manifestaient environ tous les quatre mois, soit août, décembre et avril. Heureusement pour lui, cela arrivait toujours lorsqu'il était au manoir durant les vacances d'été, de Noël ou de Pâques. Il commençait par être plus agressif qu'à l'habitude, puis d'avoir la nausée et parfois un peu de fièvre accompagnée de délires. Mais le plus étrange, c'était lors de ses excès d'agressivité. Il pouvait faire virevolter toute sorte d'objets autour de lui sans sa baguette magique, un peu comme Lyra faisait tout le temps. Au début, c'était cela qui l'avait attiré chez elle. Il avait d'abord cru qu'elle était atteinte du même mal que lui. Mais il avait vite compris que son cas était unique, que Lyra faisait virevolter ce qu'elle voulait quand elle voulait, sans les nausées qui venaient avec.

-C'est vrai que c'est toujours ton père qui s'occupe de toi quand tu es malade, soupira Narcissa. Moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Lucius avait toujours refusé d'emmener Drago à Ste Mangouste. Il était d'avis que ces incapables ne pourraient rien pour lui, que Drago serait confronté à d'autres maladies pires encore que la sienne dans ce lieu infect et il était totalement contre les pratiques moldues qui étaient maintenant offertes à l'hôpital pour sorciers.

« Tu es bien mieux ici, Drago » affirmait Lucius.

Et c'était vrai. Il connaissait une potion infaillible, qui tuait instantanément les effets néfastes de la maladie de Drago. Il la lui concoctait toujours patiemment et ça marchait à tout coup. Mais maintenant, Lucius était à Azkaban et dans l'impossibilité de soigner son fils.

-Pas besoin d'être Mangemort! Je ferai la peau à ce balafré de Potter en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire! cracha soudainement Drago dans un délire.

-Calme-toi, mon chéri, dit doucement sa mère. Allonge-toi un instant, ça ira mieux…

-Tu ne comprends pas! s'emporta Drago. Sans le remède de mon père je n'irai jamais mieux!

Sa commode bascula sur le côté dans un fracas épouvantable et la porte de son placard claqua. Narcissa eut un hoquet de surprise.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle. Je le trouvai, ce remède. J'irai chercher ton père à Azkaban s'il le faut!

Le corps de Drago fut secoué d'un violent spasme. L'instant d'après, il vomissait aux pieds de Narcissa. Kreattur se précipita pour ramasser le dégât et Drago leva ses yeux vitreux sur sa mère.

-Fais vite, murmura-t-il.

ø

øøøø

ø

Le lendemain, Drago était toujours cloîtré dans sa chambre en hurlant. Il sentait chaque parcelle, chaque cellule de son corps habitée par la rage. Les objets volaient en tous sens autour de lui, mais rien ne pouvait assouvir sa soif de destruction. Il avait mal et il voulait que le monde entier ait mal avec lui. Il allait casser sa fenêtre, lorsque sa mère entra dans la chambre. Elle poussa un cri en le voyant.

-Oh, Seigneur! fit-elle en blêmissant.

-Laisse-moi, ordonna Drago.

-Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle, dit Narcissa d'une voix tremblante. Ils se sont échappés…

Drago la toisa avec indifférence. C'était seulement maintenant que son père agissait! Il avait laissé son fils souffrir toutes ces heures avant de s'évader! S'il osait se pointer, Drago se jurait de le tuer.

-Tu as compris, mon chéri? dit Narcissa d'une voix douce.

Drago serra les poings, tremblant de rage. Il se sentait près à mordre. Narcissa s'approcha craintivement, posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule de son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Drago se laissa aller contre elle, le corps agité de secousses.

-Chut, le calma sa mère. Ne t'en fais pas, chéri. Papa va arriver. Papa s'en vient.

-Il est trop tard, dit Drago d'une voix rauque. S'il vient, je vais le tuer. Et si tu ne me laisses pas tranquille, je te tuerai aussi.

Narcissa hoqueta d'horreur, lâcha Drago et sortit de la chambre en courant, avant de s'assurer que la pièce était bien verrouillée.

ø

øøøø

ø

-Oh, Lucius! sanglota Narcissa dans les bras de son mari, quelques heures plus tard. C'est horrible!

-Où est-il? dit sèchement Lucius en se dégageant de son étreinte.

-Dans sa chambre, répondit Narcissa d'une voix tremblante.

-Alors vas-y, ordonna Lucius. Et reste avec lui, pendant que je prépare la potion.

-Non, implora Narcissa en pâlissant à vue d'œil. Il a dit qu'il me tuerait…

-Ne sois pas ridicule! Drago commence à délirer, c'est normal qu'il dise n'importe quoi.

-On voit bien que tu ne l'as pas vu! Il était si sérieux…si cruel!

-Narcissa! vociféra Lucius, impatient. Fais ce que je te dis!

Puis il disparut dans l'arrière-cuisine, tandis que Narcissa obéissait bien malgré elle. Elle monta lentement les marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage et hésita longuement devant la porte de la chambre de son fils. Elle tendit l'oreille, mais n'entendit rien. Drago s'était-il finalement endormi? Légèrement rassurée par cette perspective, Narcissa ouvrit doucement la porte et jeta un œil à l'intérieur avant de pousser un cri.

Drago était étendu sur le sol, immobile, face contre terre. Narcissa se précipita à ses côtés. Il était inconscient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucius rejoignit sa femme. Il sursauta en apercevant Drago.

-Mille milliards de serpents venimeux! s'exclama-t-il. Tu aurais dû me prévenir avant!

-Je ne pensais pas que son état se détériorerait aussi vite! protesta Narcissa. D'ailleurs, c'était toujours toi qui t'occupais de lui! Je n'étais jamais au courant de rien!

-À l'avenir, tu le sauras.

Lucius inspecta la pièce.

-Tu as bien enlevé tous les miroirs, constata-t-il.

-Oui, j'étais au moins prévenue pour ça! grogna Narcissa.

Elle soupira.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait si difficile. C'est ta faute! Si tu…

-Tais-toi! l'interrompit Lucius.

Il releva la tête de Drago et lui fit ouvrir la bouche.

-Passe-moi la potion! ordonna-t-il en se tournant vers sa femme.

-Non, répondit Narcissa en croisant les bras. Chaque fois que j'approche ce truc, je sens la bouse de dragon durant des semaines! Rappelle-toi à la coupe du monde de Quidditch! C'était si embarrassant!

Lucius grogna, s'étira et s'empara de la potion lui-même. Il la fit avaler à Drago à petites gorgées, jusqu'à ce que la fiole contenant le liquide malodorant soit vide.

-En espérant que ça aille, marmonna Lucius.

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas? s'inquiéta Narcissa.

-Parce que jamais Drago n'a été dans un état aussi avancé! S'il advenait que la potion ne convienne pas, il serait perdu…

« Et nous aussi! » marmonna Narcissa entre ses dents.

* * *

_Pauvre Drago... va-t-il s'en sortir?_


	24. Les Weasley

Bonjour! Voilà le nouveau chapitre!

**Edit: Ah làlà!! J'allais presque oublier les reviews! o..O Milles excuses, je suis un peu tête en l'air!**

))RaR pour le chapitre précédent((

Mayra: Malheureusement je ne peux rien garantir sur l'état de notre petit dragon (joli le surnom affectueux mdr). Et en plus je ne lui fais rien de mal!! (note l'auréole au-dessus de ma tête)

Pounette: Chouette une nouvelle lectrice! Bienvenue:-) Sinon pour répondre à ta question, eh oui, Ron et Hermione sont ensemble!! Ils se sont mis en couple après le bal, lorsque Hermione lui a dévoilé que c'était lui le garçon de la lettre! Est-ce que ce passage manque de clarté? Je devrais peut-être songer à le réviser... En tout cas, merci d'avoir reviewé!

Bartimeus: Bah, c'est chouette deux chapitres en même temps, non? Et puis sinon quoi, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre mon "pauvre Drago", oui moi je trouve qu'il fait pitié bon! Lyra et Harry, c'est trop prévisible.. ça te plairait pas un petit LyraDrago? (Je sens que je vais me faire fusiller héhé) Et puis oui le chapitre ne concernait que les Malefoy, je crois que j'ai un faible pour l'esprit familiale puisque le prochain chapitre est sur les Weasley...

Monsieur S: MDR!! Quelle surprise! Un jour je me retrouve avec une review signée "Adorabelle", et l'autre je vois surgir vingt messages d'un certain môssieu S... Alors vraiment, t'as tout lu en une nuit!!! o..O T'es fou! Et tu ne m'as rien dit en plus, sale cachottier! Bon, je ne répondrai pas à toutes tes reviews si ça ne te vexe pas trop... XD Mais merci de tes encouragements mon coeur, je t'aime:-D

Artécélanuit: Sur le coup je me suis dit que c'était peut-être une expression à la mode en Europe! Je me suis vue débarquer en France en gueulant "P'tain je vous kiff a donff les mecs!" mais après mûre réflexion, vaudrait mieux pas:-p Et ça vient de où exactement, ces mots? Sinon merci beaucoup pour ce que ça signifie, ça me fait bien plaisir!

Voilà pour les reviews non signées, les autres je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que je vous ai tous adressé une réponse personnelle! Pour les reviews du chapitre "Les Weasley", elles seront dans le prochain! Merci beaucoup tout le monde!!!!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Les Weasley**

Lorsque Ron réveilla Harry, ce dernier avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une heure, ce qui, au bout du compte, était presque le cas. Après l'épisode des chaudrons, Harry avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Les paroles de Lyra et les hurlements de Mrs Weasley avaient hanté ses pensées une bonne partie de la nuit – ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

-Hum, grogna Harry alors que Ron le secouait comme un prunier. Quelle heure est-il?

-L'heure de se lever, répondit Ron. Il y a beaucoup à faire dans la maison, aujourd'hui. C'est la venue de Percy, ajouta-t-il sombrement.

Harry n'en avait rien à faire de Percy, il ne l'aimait tout simplement pas, après tout ce qu'il avait fait. La dernière chose dont il avait envie était bien d'écouter ce que cet imbécile avait à dire. Mais il savait l'importance qu'avait sa visite pour les Weasley, aussi fit-il un effort pour se lever et agir comme si cela lui importait aussi.

-La dernière chose dont j'ai envie est bien d'écouter ce que cet imbécile a à dire! pesta Ron en enfilant ses chaussettes.

Harry fut heureux de voir que son meilleur ami et lui étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Comment peut-il avoir l'audace de se pointer ici, après tout ce qu'il a fait? poursuivit Ron. Et maman qui accepte à cœur joie, comme si elle croyait que Percy va la serrer dans ses bras et se confondre en excuses! Je te jure que s'il fait ou dit quoi que ce soit pour faire du mal à mes parents, il va avoir affaire à moi!

-Et ton père, comment réagit-il? demanda Harry dans un effort d'intérêt.

-Je ne sais pas trop, réfléchit Ron. À vrai dire, il n'en a jamais parlé, mais je crois qu'au fond, il est comme ma mère. Il espère que Percy va admettre ses torts et que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais je sais que ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Percy est beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour ça, beaucoup trop c…

Trois coups frappés à la porte l'interrompirent et l'instant d'après, Ginny passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Ah! Vous êtes prêts! s'exclama-t-elle. Maman vous attend pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle est en train de devenir folle avec cette histoire…

-Tu parles de Percy? grimaça Ron. On va tous devenir fou avec ça!

-En tout cas, il a intérêt à bien se comporter, parce qu'il va avoir affaire à moi! dit rageusement Ginny. Fred et George ont dit la même chose ce matin.

-Alors nous serons quatre à lui arranger le portrait! dit Ron en frappant son poing gauche dans son autre main.

Puis tous les trois descendirent à la cuisine, où Mrs Weasley servait fébrilement les assiettes. Lyra et Hermione étaient déjà là, ainsi que Bill, Fleur, Charlie et une femme que Harry ne connaissait pas.

-Salut Charlie! lança Ron en s'installant face à son frère. Où sont les autres?

-Salut petit frère, répondit Charlie. Les autres?

-Les autres sorciers, dit Ron avec évidence. La foule qui a passé la nuit ici…

-Oh, dit Charlie, ma foi, je n'en sais rien. Lorsque je suis arrivé ce matin, c'était la panique générale et l'instant d'après, ils étaient tous partis. Tiens, bonjour Harry! ajouta-t-il en remarquant sa présence.

-Bonjour, dit Harry en s'approchant pour lui serrer la main.

-Mais…c'est Harry Potter! s'exclama la femme assise à la gauche de Charlie.

Elle serra vigoureusement la main de Harry à son tour, l'air impressionné. Elle portait un serre-tête rouge en peau de dragon, assorti à son blouson, ainsi que des boucles d'oreille en dent de dragon. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, comme ceux de Lyra, mais les pointes avaient une teinte rouge vif.

-J'avais oublié de te le dire, s'excusa Charlie. Harry fait pratiquement partie de la famille, maintenant.

Mal à l'aise, Harry s'assied à côté de Ron, évitant le regard de Lyra qui était à trois sièges de lui.

-Les gars, je vous présente Kathleen Dragonneau, continua Charlie en désignant l'inconnue. Elle organise des courses de dragons à travers le monde. Kathleen, je te présente Harry et mon frère Ron. Et tu as déjà fait connaissance avec Ginny, Hermione et Lyra.

-Dragonneau…, remarqua Hermione d'un ton songeur. N'est-ce pas le nom de l'auteur des _Animaux Fantastiques_?

-Oui, c'est exact, acquiesça Kathleen. Norbert Dragonneau est mon père.

-Vraiment? dit Hermione, impressionnée.

Mrs Weasley posa brutalement neuf assiettes croulantes d'œufs et de bacon sur la table et les disposa devant chaque personne d'un coup de baguette. L'atmosphère devint plus lourde et Ginny tenta d'engager la conversation.

-Alors euh… c'est bien d'organiser des courses de dragon? demanda-t-elle à Kathleen.

-Oh oui! s'exclama la nouvelle venue. J'adore ça. Je peux voyager et rencontrer plein de gens intéressants!

Elle coula un regard tendre vers Charlie, qui lui sourit en retour avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

-Je ne crois pas que maman vous l'aie annoncé, dit celui-ci, mais Kathleen et moi sommes fiancés.

-C'est vrai? fit Ron, comme si c'était une plaisanterie.

-C'est bien vrai, confirma Kathleen en souriant.

-Ouah, c'est super! s'écria Ginny. Félicitations!

-C'est fantastique, renchérit Hermione.

Charlie et Kathleen les remercièrent et ils commencèrent tous à manger. Mrs Weasley passait parfois en vitesse dans la salle à manger, avant de disparaître dans la cuisine en marmonnant.

-Et toi, grand frère, lança Charlie à Bill durant le repas, c'est pour quand, les fiançailles?

Bill rit et ne répondit pas, Fleur eut un sourire timide et Ron s'étouffa avec un morceau de bacon. Ils en étaient là dans la conversation, lorsque Tonks entra en coup de vent dans la pièce.

-Ils se sont échappés! Ils se sont échappés! fit-elle, paniquée. Je viens tout juste de l'apprendre! Où sont les autres?

-Holà! dit Bill. Qui est-ce qui se sont échappés?

-Mais les Mangemorts! dit Tonks en levant les bras. Nous avons échoué. Les trolls et leur petite cervelle ont rejoint les forces du Mal, relâchant leur surveillance sur Azkaban, et maintenant les prisonniers se sont échappés! Regardez!

Elle lança _La Gazette du sorcier_ au centre de la table et ils se jetèrent tous dessus. C'est Harry qui l'attrapa le premier. Les Mangemorts qu'il avait fait emprisonner quelques mois plus tôt faisaient la une, souriant tous d'un air sardonique. Harry sentit plus que jamais la lourde menace qui planait au-dessus de lui.

ø

øøøø

ø

-Croyez-vous que Percy va venir quand même? interrogea Hermione.

-S'il ne le fait pas, dit gravement Ron, c'est un lâche.

-Lâche? dit George. À mon avis, c'est un qualificatif beaucoup trop important pour lui.

-Disons plutôt que c'est un abruti, accorda Fred.

-Qu'il vienne ou pas, Percy est un abruti quand même! dit Ginny.

-Parfaitement d'accord, approuva Ron.

-Ça suffit! ordonna Mrs Weasley d'un ton autoritaire en entrant dans la pièce.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Lyra, Ginny et les jumeaux étaient tous les sept installés au salon pour discuter. Après avoir épuisé le sujet des Mangemorts évadés, ils en étaient venus à se demander si Percy n'allait pas se servir de cette excuse pour se désister à la dernière seconde.

-Mais maman, protesta George, tu ne peux pas nier que Percy est le pire des abrutis!

-Percy n'est pas un abruti! dit sèchement Mrs Weasley.

-Comment peux-tu dire cela, après tout ce qu'il a fait? s'étonna Ron. Pense à la façon dont il nous a traités, sa propre famille!

-L'erreur est humaine! objecta Mrs Weasley.

-Et cet humain est une erreur, ajouta Fred.

Ginny pouffa, mais elle reprit rapidement son sérieux en croisant le regard de sa mère.

-Fred Weasley, je t'interdis de redire une chose pareille! vociféra Mrs Weasley. Oui, le comportement de Percy vis-à-vis de nous, l'an dernier, était inacceptable. Mais s'il a décidé de nous présenter ses excuses aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il regrette ses actes passés. Et comme tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance, je compte bien la lui donner, que cela vous plaise ou non! Je vous encourage fortement à faire de même car, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, Percy est votre frère!

-Il nous a renié! s'emporta Ron.

-Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait! protesta Mrs Weasley d'une voix aiguë. Il avait la pression du ministre!

-Personne ne l'a forcé à faire quoi que ce soit!

-Ron, murmura Hermione en lui prenant l'épaule. Arrête…

-Non, je n'arrêterai pas! rugit Ron. Vous êtes peut-être prêts à pardonner ce que Percy a fait subir à maman, papa, Harry et nous tous! Il nous a reniés, rejetés, traités comme des animaux, rien de plus! Il était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait et moi, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ça! Jamais!

Mrs Weasley quitta le salon, les yeux remplis de larmes – de tristesse ou de frustration, il était difficile de savoir. Ron tremblait de colère et Hermione faisait de son mieux pour le calmer.

-Attends au moins d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire, dit-elle doucement. Je sais que tu n'en as pas envie et que tu ne veux pas accepter ses excuses, mais laisse-le au moins s'expliquer!

-Hermione a raison, dit Ginny. Ne t'emporte pas avant de savoir ce qu'il veut.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Ron, dit Fred en lui tapotant le dos. Moi aussi, je suis de ton avis.

-Moi aussi, dit George. Mais calmons-nous et restons respectueux.

-Alors ça, c'est pas gagné! dit furieusement Ron

-Fais-le au moins pour maman et papa, dit Ginny.

Ron se calma un peu.

-C'est vrai, admit-il. Faisons-le pour maman et papa.

Les quatre Weasley se serrèrent tous courageusement la main. Hermione restait près de Ron, pressentant que la soirée n'allait pas être facile.

Et, pendant tout ce temps, Harry et Lyra étaient restés à l'écart, évitant soigneusement de se regarder.

-Bon, dit finalement Fred, c'est pas tout ça, mais nous avons une boutique à tenir!

-Mais…, balbutia Ron, vous n'allez tout de même pas partir?

-T'inquiète, mon petit préfet chéri, nous allons revenir! dit George en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-À plus tard! lança Fred.

Les jumeaux quittèrent la maison et, une fois à l'extérieur, transplanèrent dans leur boutique de farces et attrapes. Dès qu'ils furent sortis, Lyra se leva pour quitter le salon à son tour.

-Eh, où tu vas? lui demanda Ginny.

-On m'a défendu de m'approcher de Harry en l'absence d'un sorcier adulte et compétent, lui rappela Lyra d'un ton aigre. Comme les derniers sorciers ayant atteint leur majorité viennent de quitter la pièce, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit.

-Mais il est à peine seize heures! fit Ron, déconcerté.

Lyra se retourna et lui lança un regard noir.

-Vous me réveillerez pour le repas, dit-elle avant de s'en aller.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? s'étonna Ron. Elle n'a tout de même pas pris l'interdiction de ma mère au sérieux?

-C'est très sérieux, Ron! dit gravement Hermione. Harry et Lyra ne doivent…

-Ça ne sert à rien, l'interrompit brusquement Harry.

C'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche de tout l'après-midi.

-Qu'il y ait un adulte ou pas, Lyra et moi on ne se reverra pas, continua-t-il. Bon…je suis claqué. Moi aussi je vais aller me coucher. Et je n'ai pas très faim, réveillez-moi seulement lorsque Percy sera là.

Il partit lui aussi. Ron, Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent, impuissants. Il s'écoula un long moment avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ose souffler mot.

ø

øøøø

ø

À l'étage, Harry passa devant la porte close de la chambre de Lyra sans s'y attarder ni même y jeter un œil. Arrivé à sa propre chambre, il s'y enferma à double tour. Il n'était pas fatigué du tout et son estomac criait famine. La vérité, c'était qu'il n'avait aucunement l'envie de rester au salon, avec ses amis qui le regardaient avec leur air de compassion, et il avait encore moins envie de se retrouver à table avec Lyra. Il passa donc la majeure partie de la soirée dans sa chambre, étendu sur son lit, à fixer le vide.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Mr Weasley revint du ministère plus exténué que jamais.

-Tu n'as pas idée du remue-ménage que l'évasion des Mangemorts a créé au ministère, Molly! soupira-t-il lorsque sa femme lui servit son repas.

-Oh, mais j'imagine très bien! répondit Mrs Weasley. Que va-t-il se passer?

-Eh bien, des avis de recherche ont été lancés dans _La Gazette du sorcier_, ainsi que dans les journaux et bulletin télévisés des Moldus. Ils commencent à se douter de quelque chose, les pauvres. Avec tous ces meurtres et ces disparitions…

-Alors tout recommence comme avant, hein? s'inquiéta Mrs Weasley.

-J'en ai peur, dit Mr Weasley d'un ton soucieux. Les forces du Mal sont plus puissantes que jamais, tout le monde le dit sans retenue. Tu-Sais-Qui semble s'être recruté toute une armée.

À table, tout le monde se tut, apeuré. Les sorciers qui travaillaient au compte de l'Ordre étaient tous sortis et seuls les Weasley, ainsi que Hermione, Kathleen et Fleur, étaient présents. Lyra, après avoir mangé, avait décidé de se retirer, puisque la chicane de famille des Weasley ne la regardait pas. Harry, lui, était toujours dans sa chambre à attendre l'arrivée de Percy.

-As-tu pu parler à…, commença Mrs Weasley.

-Percy? dit Mr Weasley. Non, non je ne l'ai pas vu. Quand je suis passé devant son bureau pour tenter de l'apercevoir, il n'était pas là. Je suppose qu'il était avec Fudge, très occupé…

-J'espère qu'il n'aura pas d'empêchement!

-Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, c'est malheureusement une possibilité, soupira Mr Weasley avant de prendre une grande gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

Il considéra sa chope et se tourna vers sa femme.

-Molly, chérie…tu n'auras pas quelque chose de plus…

Aussitôt, Mrs Weasley fit apparaître un verre de Whisky pur feu devant son mari.

-Merci, dit-il en l'avalant d'un trait. Mais…qui est donc cette adorable jeune femme? ajouta-t-il, taquin, en remarquant la présence de Kathleen.

Charlie fit les présentations.

-Fiancée? dit Mr Weasley d'un ton surpris. En voilà une bonne nouvelle! Enchanté, mademoiselle.

-Le plaisir est pour moi, dit Kathleen en lui serrant la main.

À ce moment précis, le carillon de l'entrée retentit, réveillant Mrs Black qui dormait dans son portrait.

-Oh, Merlin! s'exclama Mrs Weasley en blêmissant.

-Hermione, cria Ron pour couvrir les hurlements de Mrs Black, va chercher Harry…je crois que c'est Percy qui arrive…

Hermione obéit et Mrs Weasley prit une grande respiration avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Allez tous au salon, ordonna-t-elle aux autres.

Elle tira le rideau sur le portrait de Mrs Black et ouvrit la porte.

Percy était là, sur le seuil.

Grand, maigre et le visage dénué de toute expression, il tendit la main à Mrs Weasley.

-Bonsoir, Mère, dit-il d'un ton posé.

Mais Mrs Weasley ignora sa main tendue et se jeta au cou de son fils.

-Oh, Percy! sanglota-t-elle. Enfin, tu es là!

Surpris, Percy ne bougea pas, jusqu'à ce que Mr Weasley surgisse derrière sa femme.

-Percy, fit-il d'un ton calme. Ne reste pas dehors. Entre donc.

Mrs Weasley se calma et Percy se dégagea de l'étreinte étouffante de sa mère.

-Père, dit Percy en tendant à nouveau la main de façon professionnelle.

Mr Weasley la serra gauchement et, sans mot dire, conduisit son fils et sa femme au salon, où les attendait tous les autres.

Bill et Charlie, ainsi que leurs copines, saluèrent poliment Percy. Ils furent bien les seuls à se montrer courtois. Les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny toisèrent leur frère d'un œil mauvais, sans rien dire. Percy ne leur accorda qu'un regard rapide et indifférent.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, dit-il de son ton pincé, comme s'il s'adressait à des clients particulièrement dérangeants. Je suis très pris au ministère ces temps-ci et aujourd'hui, vous vous en doutez, c'est la folie.

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura Mrs Weasley. C'est un honneur que tu aies réussi à te libérer pour nous.

Ron eut un rire sans joie et les jumeaux marmonnèrent : « Un honneur, oui… »

-Alors, continua Mrs Weasley en les ignorant, comment vas-tu?

-Oh, soupira Percy, comme je te l'ai dit, je suis très occupé…

-Tu es occupé à quoi, au juste? demanda Bill.

-Eh bien, je suis toujours l'assistant de Mr Fudge, qui se montre très satisfait de mon travail…

-Rédiges-tu encore des rapports scrupuleux sur les gens, pour _La Gazette du sorcier_? l'interrompit Harry, sarcastique.

-Si tu fais allusion à l'an dernier, dit froidement Percy, je ne faisais que mon devoir!

-As-tu d'autres devoirs du même genre, cette année? demanda Ron. Comme, par exemple, renier ta famille et faire pleurer ta mère…

-Ron! le gronda Mrs Weasley.

-Laisse-le, Mère, dit Percy avec indifférence. Ne perdons pas de temps avec de simples crises d'adolescence…

-Des crises d'adolescence! s'écria Ron, avant d'éclater de rire. Vraiment, celle-là, c'est la meilleure!

-Ron, ça suffit maintenant! ordonna Mrs Weasley.

-Tu sais, Ronald, il arrive un moment dans ta vie où tu dois faire certains choix. Il arrive que tu fasses le bon, mais parfois, il arrive aussi que tu te trompes. Dans ces moments-là, il faut savoir se relever, et je t'assure que je suis le meilleur exemple à suivre.

-Oh non! s'exclama Ron, une lueur sauvage dans ses yeux. Soyons bien clairs : je ne serai JAMAIS comme toi.

-Comme qui alors? demanda Percy avec un sourire. Comme tes frères?

Il désigna les jumeaux d'un coup d'œil.

-Enfin, continua Percy, regarde-les! Ils sont d'un ridicule!

-Je sais que tu es très bien placé pour parler de ridicule, dit George, mais ne nous met pas dans le même bateau!

-Dites-moi, quel avenir avez-vous? ricana Percy. Une boutique de farces et attrapes!

-C'est un avenir beaucoup plus réjouissant que d'être au service d'un crétin tel que Fudge! dit soudain Ginny.

Percy sembla choqué.

-Ma petite Ginny, fit-il en secouant la tête. Je m'absente un an, et vois ce que tu es devenue! Il était grand temps que quelqu'un vienne te donner l'exemple.

-Qui me donnera l'exemple? Toi peut-être? dit Ginny, dégoûtée. Je crois que tu n'as pas compris ce que Ron a dit. On ne veut pas de ton influence!

-Les enfants, je vous en prie, intervint Mrs Weasley, au bord des larmes.

-Alors euh…, tenta Charlie pour détendre l'atmosphère, mis à part le travail…

-Je n'ai pas de temps pour autre chose, dit sèchement Percy. De plus, je me suis porté candidat pour les élections de septembre prochain.

-Les élections? s'étonna Mr Weasley. Tu veux devenir ministre?

-Pourquoi pas?

-Bien…tu es un peu jeune, hasarda Mr Weasley.

-Un peu idiot aussi, ajouta Fred.

-Il n'y a rien de mal à tenter sa chance, dit Percy en ignorant le commentaire de Fred. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de croupir dans un petit bureau minable, avec un salaire de mendiant. J'ai de l'ambition. Et si je ne réussis pas cette année, j'essaierai pour les prochaines élections.

-C'est…c'est bien, agréa Mr Weasley, blessé par les remarques de son fils sur le bureau minable et le petit salaire.

Ron serra les poings et Hermione le retint par le bras. L'air ennuyé, Percy jeta un œil à sa montre.

-Je suis navré, mais je dois quitter sur ces entrefaites, annonça-t-il platement. Je serais _enchanté_ de venir une autre fois pour terminer cet entretien…

-Mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire! l'interrompit sèchement Ginny. Pour ma part, j'en ai assez entendu.

-Allons, Ginny…, fit Mr Weasley.

-Alors c'est tout? fit Ron, incrédule.

-Tout quoi? dit Percy avec une grimace agacée.

-C'est tout ce que tu avais à dire? continua Ron. Tu n'es venu ici que dans le but de parler de ton _travail_ – il eut une grimace de dégoût – et des _élections_? – il grimaça de nouveau.

-Mais, s'étonna Percy, que voulais-tu que je dise d'autre?

Un long silence incrédule accompagna la question. Harry observa la scène sans rien dire, abasourdi. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Percy ne pensait-il vraiment qu'à lui-même? Pas une fois, depuis son arrivée, il n'avait démontré le moindre intérêt pour sa famille ni même une seule nuance de regret pour le mal qu'il leur avait fait. Ron avait raison : Percy ne méritait pas de seconde chance et encore moins de pardon. De toute évidence, il était clair qu'il n'en voulait pas et qu'il ne s'était pas présenté pour ça.

-Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire, dit enfin Ron. L'année dernière, Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu. Harry en a été témoin et Dumbledore a été le premier à l'annoncer. Or, ton cher ministre Fudge a préféré fermer les yeux sur cette information et les faire passer tous les deux pour des types bons pour l'asile…

-Ron, commença Mr Weasley, il n'est pas nécessaire de…

-Et, continua Ron en ignorant l'intervention de son père, voulant entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Fudge, tu as appuyé sa démarche.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis cela, marmonna Percy.

-Je vais te le dire, moi! persifla Ron. Parce que la seule chose qui t'importe est ta vie professionnelle, tu approuves tout ce que fait et dit le ministre dans l'espoir de monter dans son estime et d'un jour prendre sa place! Si tu avais réfléchi une petite seconde, tu aurais compris depuis le début que c'étaient Dumbledore et Harry qui avaient raison! Mais non, tu es resté fidèle à Fudge, même si cela impliquait de laisser tomber ta famille et de traiter tes parents comme de la vermine simplement parce que nous, nous avons eu assez de jugement et de confiance pour reconnaître la vérité! Ensuite tu débarques ici, papa et maman en font une fête car ils espèrent encore qu'un jour tu cesseras d'être un abruti et que tu t'excuseras! Je savais que tu ne changerais pas, moi! Je le dis depuis le début. Tu te fiches encore de nous, tu es venu pour nous parler de ta réussite professionnelle et là tu t'en vas parce que tu n'as plus rien à dire. Tu voulais juste gagner quelques votes de plus pour ta campagne électorale, eh bien laisse-moi te faire descendre de ton petit nuage : tu te porteras sans doute candidat jusqu'à ce que j'aie ma majorité, puisque c'est si important pour toi, mais mon vote tu ne l'auras jamais! Je me fiche de porter le même nom que toi, pour moi tu n'es plus un Weasley et tu n'es plus mon frère. Un frère, un vrai, ne se serait jamais comporté comme ça. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je te disais cela? Voilà pourquoi!

Ron reprit son souffle, le visage rouge comme une brique. Percy était resté planté au beau milieu du salon durant tout son monologue, sans broncher. Au bord des larmes, Mrs Weasley attendait la suite avec appréhension, tandis que Mr Weasley se cachait le visage entre ses mains, l'air complètement défait. Les jumeaux applaudirent sérieusement et tous les autres ne bougèrent pas, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

-J'imagine que, maintenant, tu vas exiger des excuses, dit Percy d'une voix rauque.

Il semblait un peu décontenancé, à présent.

-Je n'exige rien de toi, dit Ron d'une voix blanche. Va-t'en. Fudge doit avoir besoin de toi en ce moment.

Mais Percy ne bougea pas, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il chercha le regard de ses parents, qui détournèrent les yeux, puis celui de ses deux frères aînés, qui ne levèrent pas la tête. Ginny, Fred et George le regardèrent ostensiblement et Harry et Hermione étaient maintenant aux côtés de Ron. Percy sembla comprendre qu'il n'avait plus aucun allié et, tête baissée, il sortit. Il s'arrêta un moment sur le seuil pour regarder une dernière fois ses parents, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa. Une porte claqua au loin, confirmant son départ.

-Maman…papa…je suis désolé, s'excusa Ron. Je me suis emporté, je n'aurais pas dû…

-Non, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, soupira Mr Weasley. Maintenant, nous en avons le cœur net. Percy a fait son choix.

-Vous…ne lui…avez pas laissé la chance…de s'expliquer, sanglota Mrs Weasley.

-Oui, Molly, il en a eu la chance, dit doucement Mr Weasley. Seulement, il n'a pas voulu la prendre.

Les Weasley se serrèrent tour à tour dans leurs bras, en signe de réconfort. Harry tapota Ron sur l'épaule en lui offrant un maigre sourire qui se voulait encourageant. Hermione, pour sa part, le serra chaleureusement contre elle en ne manquant pas de lui souligner qu'elle était fière de lui. Puis les visages affichèrent une mine moins démolie, et les larmes se séchèrent.

-Demain matin, annonça alors George, visite exclusive au paradis du farceur pour tout le monde!

-Gratuités et sourires assurés! ajouta Fred.

Ce qui eut tôt fait de remonter le moral de tout le monde, y compris Mrs Weasley.

* * *

_Verdict: Percy est un véritable abruti. __A suivre..._


	25. Les Maraudeuses?

))REVIEWS((

Mayra : Mwahaha! Vive le sadisme! Je crois cependant qu'un bon Avada Kedavra bien placé devrait faire l'affaire. Après plusieurs Doloris, bien entendu…

Klaude : Tu as parfaitement raison! Et bien souvent, il y a des choix à faire, et pas toujours les meilleurs… Pour Harry, c'est vrai qu'il subi calmement ce qui lui arrive sans poser de questions, cela ne lui ressemble pas. Je mets ça sur le compte de l'état de choc:P Quand il va commencer à se questionner sérieusement, ça va barder!!

Elise : Il faut bien que Ron ait son heure de gloire de temps en temps! J'en avais marre de le faire passer pour le crétin qui ne dit jamais rien d'intelligent :P Pour Harry et Lyra un peu de patience, c'est moche quand c'est trop facile ;-)

Emma : Héhé, je trouve ça intéressant comme triangle amoureux moi! Malheureusement, Drago ne semble pas avoir beaucoup de partisans mdr! Et puis tu as hâte que Harry sache pour Lyra… méchante… tu es si pressée de lui faire vivre ça, la pauvre!!

Bartimeus : Percy est un crétin, mais quand même. Je me suis dis qu'il devrait bien s'interroger sur son choix, pendant quelques secondes ;-) Désolée pour Harry et Lyra, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre-ci que tu trouveras ton compte…néanmoins, on les verra davantage dans les suivants!!

Monsieur S : Comment ça, qui l'eut cru? C'est Percy le crétin, pas Ron! Et non, inutile de questionner, je ne donne pas de spoiler niak niak niak!

Voilà pour les reviews non signées! Merci beaucoup tout le monde! XD

**EDIT 07-05-07: Désolée pour le "re-up", j'ai corrigé quelques fautes à ce chapitre!! Le suivant arrivera cette semaine. Bisous!**

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Les… Maraudeuses?**

Il était minuit et quelques minutes. Harry était à mi-chemin entre le réveil et le sommeil, lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit tranquillement. Dans le rai de lumière se découpait une silhouette floue – Harry n'avait pas ses lunettes – mais vraisemblablement féminine. Elle était cependant trop petite pour être celle Lyra et ce fut la voix d'Hermione qui chuchota :

« Ron?

-Mrrrffgh? grogna Ron.

-Dors-tu? demanda Hermione.

-Je dormais, oui. Mais c'est gentil de t'en inquiéter, répondit Ron d'une voix pâteuse.

-Il fallait que je te parle…je n'aurais pas dû venir…Excuse-moi! »

Ron semblait parfaitement éveillé, à présent.

-Oh c'est pas grave, maintenant que tu es là… aller, viens!

Harry était dos à eux, mais il devinait Hermione assise tout près de Ron. Tous deux chuchotaient, mais Harry perçut quelques petits commentaires idiots tels que « tu m'as manqué » alors qu'ils avaient passé la journée ensemble. Harry étouffa un grognement, qui aurait facilement passé pour un ronflement. Hermione aurait-elle oublié que Ron n'était pas seul dans la pièce? Ne pouvaient-ils pas jouer le petit couple heureux _ailleurs_?

-Est-ce que Harry est endormi? demanda soudain Hermione.

-J'en sais rien.

-Harry? appela Hermione – mais Harry fit semblant de dormir. Eh bien, il est endormi! conclut-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Ron d'un ton moqueur. Il pourrait très bien faire semblant cet imbécile…

-Imbécile toi-même! rétorqua aussitôt Harry.

Ron et Hermione pouffèrent, et il comprit alors qu'il était tombé dans le panneau. En temps normal, Harry aurait ri lui aussi, mais ce n'était justement pas un temps normal et il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

-Vous pouvez parler, dit-il sèchement, je vais aller faire un tour.

Et il ferma la porte derrière lui, bien décidé à aller passer la nuit au salon. Le couloir était faiblement éclairé par des torches et Harry nota avec amertume que tous les placards étaient maintenant cadenassés. Toute la journée, il avait repoussé ses pensées, mais à la vue du placard à chaudrons de Mondingus, il ne pouvait plus s'y résoudre. Harry s'en voulait de s'en faire à ce sujet. Après tout, il avait des tas d'autres raisons de s'en faire, des raisons beaucoup plus importantes auxquelles il n'avait pas repensé depuis un certain temps…

Puis Harry réalisa que c'était grâce à Lyra qu'il ne s'en faisait plus avec tout ça. Quand il était avec elle, il oubliait tout le reste et pouvait se permettre de s'amuser, comme tous les sorciers normaux de son âge. Et il dut admettre – à son grand dam – que Lyra lui manquait terriblement. Il aurait voulu que Lyra vienne le retrouver à minuit, comme Hermione, pour lui chuchoter des commentaires idiots, comme Ron. Il aurait voulu la faire rire avec ses plaisanteries complètement nulles, il aurait voulu rire d'elle quand elle se mettait dans des situations impossibles. Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit là, avec lui, et que rien n'ait changé. Mais, par-dessus tout, il aurait voulu la comprendre. Pourquoi un jour elle l'aimait et l'autre jour elle ne l'aimait plus, pourquoi elle était si mystérieuse, pourquoi elle effrayait tout le monde… pourquoi elle était amie avec les Serpentard et pourquoi, _pourquoi_ elle recevait des cadeaux de la part de Malefoy! Puis il lui vint à l'idée que Malefoy était peut-être amoureux de Lyra et cette pensée lui révulsa l'estomac.

Après avoir parcouru plusieurs couloirs et gravi quelques marches, Harry se retrouva devant une large pièce dont il avait – par la faute de Lyra, sans doute – complètement oublié l'existence. La stalle de Buck, l'hippogriffe. En se demandant si l'animal y était encore, Harry poussa la porte et entra. L'intérieur sentait la paille et le bois, et Harry constata que Buck y vivait encore, mais qu'il n'était pas seul. Quelqu'un, un homme, lui lissait distraitement le plumage. Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine et, sans réfléchir, il appela : « Sirius! »

Mais il ne s'agissait évidemment pas de Sirius. L'homme se retourna lentement, c'était Lupin. À sa vue, Harry fut soudainement si déçu qu'il eut une boule dans la gorge.

-Harry? fit Lupin.

-Oh, euh…je suis désolé, je…j'ai cru…, balbutia Harry.

-Harry, dit doucement Lupin. Viens là…

Harry obéit et s'approcha. Il s'inclina machinalement devant Buck, qui s'inclina aussi, et s'assit près de Lupin.

Ils restèrent un bon moment sans parler et Harry reprit peu à peu contenance.

-Je viens souvent ici, lui apprit Lupin. Quand je suis incapable de dormir. Ici, j'ai l'impression qu'il est encore là…

Harry savait qu'il parlait de Sirius et comprenait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. La vue de Buck lui rappelait inévitablement son parrain.

-Il me manque, lâcha soudain Harry.

-Oui, à moi aussi, dit Lupin sans cesser de caresser les plumes de Buck.

Harry se rendit compte, à ce moment-là, qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de la mort de Sirius. Lupin avait longtemps été un de ses meilleurs amis et il le connaissait beaucoup mieux que Harry. Son départ devait lui avoir fait aussi mal, sinon plus. Lupin, comme Harry, se retrouvait seul.

-Remus? demanda Harry, en pensant subitement à quelque chose.

-Oui?

-Parlez-moi d'Adorabelle.

Lupin se tourna vers lui, interloqué.

-Tu es au courant pour Adorabelle?

Harry acquiesça et lui raconta brièvement comment il était tombé sur la carte de Chocogrenouille.

-Pourquoi je n'en ai jamais rien su? voulut-il savoir.

-C'est une sale histoire, dit Lupin en secouant la tête. Je n'ai aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi Sirius ne tenait pas à en parler.

-Racontez-moi, s'il vous plait, Remus.

Lupin soupira. Il leva les yeux, comme s'il réfléchissait et eut un léger sourire.

-Tu connais déjà l'histoire des Maraudeurs, bien sûr…mais tu ne connais pas celle des Maraudeuses.

-Les Maraudeuses?

-Nous étions quatre à avoir créé cette carte, dit Lupin. Mais nous n'étions pas les seuls à nous en servir. Nous avions tous une petite amie à l'époque…

-Même…Peter? s'étonna Harry.

-Même Peter, répondit Lupin en riant. Une fille étrange, qui semblait toujours un peu perdue. Elle s'appelait Moon Star, mais Sirius et James aimaient bien la surnommer « Monster ». Oh, mais elle n'est pas restée longtemps. Elle s'est mariée, plus tard, avec un certain Lovegood, je crois…

-Lovegood? La mère de Luna?!?

Pour peu, Harry en aurait ri, mais en fait c'était plutôt dramatique : Luna aurait pu être une Pettigrow!

-Adorabelle n'était pas à Poudlard depuis la première année, poursuivit Lupin. Elle faisait ses études à Beauxbâtons, en France, puis sa famille a déménagé en Grande-Bretagne. Le ministère venait tout juste d'abolir la loi Anti-Transfert…

-Qu'est-ce que c'était?

-Eh bien, tu sais Harry, toutes les écoles de sorcellerie vivent dans le plus grand secret.

-Je sais, oui.

-Il était donc interdit aux élèves de se faire transférer d'une école à l'autre, risquant ainsi de trahir les secrets de leurs anciennes écoles. Cette loi n'était pas vraiment pratique pour les familles qui déménageaient d'un pays à un autre…c'est ainsi qu'une pétition fut signée et la loi retirée. Adorabelle a été la première élève à changer d'école, après cela. Elle est arrivée à Poudlard en quatrième année. Je m'en souviens vaguement. Ç'a été plutôt discret, Dumbledore n'en avait pas fait toute une cérémonie. Adorabelle est arrivée par le Poudlard Express, comme tout le monde, puis elle est allée s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor pour le banquet. Sa répartition avait eu lieu quelques jours avant la rentrée, en privé.

-Personne n'a remarqué sa présence, alors?

-Une fille comme Adorabelle passe difficilement inaperçue, dit Lupin en souriant. Je ne sais pas quelle photo tu as vue sur la carte de Chocogrenouille, mais c'était une très belle fille. Un peu trop d'ailleurs, malheureusement pour elle.

-Vous voulez dire heureusement, corrigea Harry.

-Non, j'ai bien dit malheureusement, dit Lupin en souriant. Tu sais, les trop jolies filles ont tendance à être jalousées par les autres et convoitées par les garçons. Ça ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours d'être aimée ou détestée pour les mauvaises raisons. Ça a d'ailleurs été très long avant qu'Adorabelle se fasse des amis à Poudlard…

-Comment Sirius a fait pour sortir avec elle?

-Eh bien en fait, ils bénéficiaient de deux grands points communs : tous deux étaient lourdement convoités par le sexe opposé… et tous deux s'en fichaient complètement. On peut donc dire qu'ils étaient mutuellement les seuls à pouvoir se parler sans mauvaises intentions. Ils sont devenus bons amis, puis Adorabelle a commencé à faire partie de la bande. Sirius et elle assuraient qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux, et c'était le sujet favori de James pour se moquer de son meilleur ami.

-Mais ils ont fini par se marier.

-Ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble après la septième année, puis tout s'est enchaîné très rapidement. Ç'a été comme un coup de foudre à retardement.

-Et comment ça c'est passé, pour mes parents?

-Eux aussi, ils ont mis du temps. Ils sont d'abord devenus amis, en sixième année, puis un couple au début de la septième. Ça s'est passé assez tranquillement.

Harry se sentit rassuré de savoir que tout était bien allé, que malgré ce qu'il avait vu dans le souvenir de Rogue, ses parents avaient fini par s'aimer pour les vraies raisons.

Lupin semblait content de lui raconter tout ça. Il était plongé dans ses souvenirs, le regard nostalgique, ignorant Buck qui tapait de la patte – il voulait se faire caresser le plumage de nouveau.

-Nous étions tous à Gryffondor, poursuivit Lupin. Chaque soir, c'était la fête dans la salle commune, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde aille se coucher. Là, on en profitait pour sortir, avec la carte du Maraudeur. Les filles venaient presque toujours avec nous. En fait, les seuls moments où elles ne venaient pas, c'était lors de mes transformations.

-Elles savaient que vous étiez un loup-garou?

-Elles ont fini par l'apprendre. Heureusement, elles ont toutes bien réagi. Mais comme elles n'étaient pas des animagi, elles ne pouvaient pas nous accompagner.

Harry commençait à se demander à quel moment cela allait devenir « une sale histoire ».

-Après nos études, dit Lupin, nous sommes restés en contact, évidemment. James et Lily se sont mariés, Sirius et Adorabelle aussi.

-Et vous? demanda Harry.

-Non, répondit tristement Lupin.

Il regarda ailleurs.

-Ma fiancée a été assassinée.

-Oh! fit Harry.

Il sentit qu'il ne devrait pas approfondir le sujet. Lupin tournait une bague autour de son annulaire. C'était un anneau étrange, avec tout plein de gravures dessus.

-Et euh…après leur mariage…, dit maladroitement Harry.

-Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, dit sombrement Lupin.

-Attendez…_des_ enfants, vous dites? J'ai des frères et sœurs? C'est impossible. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an.

-Excuse-moi, dit Lupin. Je me suis mal exprimé.

Il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser de sombres pensées et reprit son récit.

-Évidemment, James et Lily n'ont eu que toi. Sirius a été nommé parrain, et Adorabelle marraine. Si tu savais comme ils étaient heureux, tous les quatre, Harry!

Lupin semblait amer. Il avait dû envier leur bonheur, pensa Harry, lui qui souffrait tant…

-Adorabelle a eu son bébé presque en même temps que Lily, ajouta Lupin.

Harry n'aurait pas été plus assommé si Lupin lui avait envoyé son poing en pleine figure. Adorabelle? Un bébé? Mais alors…Sirius avait eu un enfant! Mais pourquoi Harry n'en savait rien? Qu'était-il advenu de ce bébé? Ce devait être un sorcier de son âge…peut-être le connaissait-il?

Lupin se rendit compte de son erreur en voyant l'air béat de Harry.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai dit ça. Quel imbécile je suis! Écoute, oublie ça, Harry.

-Mais…mais…

Harry ne savait pas quelle question poser en premier.

-Mais qu'est-il advenu de cet enfant? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je jamais vu? Remus, dites-le moi!

-Mort subite du nourrisson, dit rapidement Lupin. Je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler, c'est inutile. Ne le dis à personne, d'accord?

Harry comprenait de moins en moins. Sirius avait eu un enfant et ce dernier était mort. C'était terrible, mais pourquoi ne devait-il pas en parler? Personne d'autre n'était au courant?

-C'est ça…la sale histoire? dit lentement Harry.

-Oui. Après cela, tout a dégénéré. Tes parents ont été tués, un an plus tard. Tu connais la suite…Sirius a été accusé, puis emprisonné. Adorabelle a un peu perdu la tête, tu comprends.

Harry comprenait.

-Lors de son évasion, Sirius a tenté de revoir sa femme, mais elle a refusé de le voir, dit Lupin.

-Elle ne croyait pas en son innocence, c'est ça? supposa Harry.

-Elle a toujours voulu le croire, mais les preuves étaient accablantes, avant qu'on ne découvre la vérité. Puis quand la véritable histoire a été étalée au grand jour…c'était trop tard…

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. C'était injuste. Sirius était accusé de meurtre de ses meilleurs amis, juste après la mort de son bébé, puis avait passé douze ans à Azkaban avec les Détraqueurs…il s'était évadé, mais sa femme refusait de le voir, puis il avait vécu enfermé dans cette maison avant de mourir au ministère de la Magie, en voulait sauver son idiot de neveu.

-Adorabelle doit s'en vouloir, dit Harry.

-Elle s'en veut énormément, oui, dit Lupin. Je l'ai revue quelques fois. Elle était très dépressive. Tu te souviens d'Améthyste?

-Améthyste?

-Elle fait partie de l'Ordre et elle a mangé ici l'autre soir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre…

-Mais oui! La sorcière aux yeux mauves! se souvint Harry. C'est la sœur d'Adorabelle?

-C'est exact. Améthyste me donne souvent des nouvelles de sa sœur. Apparemment, elle ne va pas très bien.

Harry arrivait sans mal à imaginer ce qu'elle devait éprouver. Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être dépressive!

-Une sale histoire, soupira Lupin en baissant la tête.

-Oui, une bien sale histoire. Mais, Remus?

-Hmm?

-J'aimerais bien rencontrer Adorabelle, un jour. Ma marraine.

-Oh, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Harry. Qui sait comment elle pourrait réagir en te voyant…

-Vous croyez que ça pourrait aggraver son état?

-Je n'en sais rien. La meilleure façon de le savoir serait de le lui demander.

-Vous le ferez?

Lupin se tourna vers lui et sourit à son regard implorant.

-Je le ferai, dit-il enfin. À une condition.

-Laquelle?

-Tu dois me tutoyer.

Harry sourit.

-D'accord, dit-il.

-Marché conclu, dans ce cas! déduisit Lupin.

Harry s'appuya contre le mur et passa sa main sur le sol couvert de paille. Il aurait tant aimé que Sirius soit là! Son innocence reconnue, il aurait pu être heureux enfin. Harry se dit qu'il l'aurait bien mérité.

Lupin tournait toujours sa bague, l'air songeur. Raconter cette histoire devait avoir ravivé beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs, pour lui.

-Comment était ta fiancée? demanda Harry.

Puis il regretta sa question. Lupin n'avait sans doute pas envie d'en parler.

-Elle était merveilleuse, répondit Lupin après un moment. Tout le monde l'aimait. Elle faisait partie de l'ancien Ordre du Phénix, tu sais?

-C'est vrai?

-Bien sûr. Fol Œil t'avait donné une photo, non?

-Oui. Qui était-elle?

-Elle s'appelait Dorcas, dit Lupin. Dorcas Meadowes.

Harry avait déjà entendu ce nom. Il se souvenait maintenant de ce que Maugrey avait dit en lui remettant la photo : Dorcas Meadowes avait été assassinée par Voldemort en personne, tout comme Lily et James Potter. C'était affreux, mais à présent, Harry comprenait très bien pourquoi Remus affichait toujours cet air triste et piteux.

-Bon, fit Lupin en se levant lentement, il est temps pour toi d'aller au lit, Harry. Il est tard.

-Il est plus tôt que tard, à cette heure, fit remarquer Harry.

Il lui vint amèrement à l'esprit que c'était une des dernières choses qu'il avait dites à Lyra.

-Oui, je te l'accorde, répondit Lupin avec un sourire contrit. Je vais aller dormir aussi, si j'en suis capable. Je dois reprendre des forces avant la prochaine pleine lune… Bonne nuit Harry.

-Bonne nuit, Remus.

Harry caressa la tête de Buck en guise d'au revoir et sortit. Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa décision de passer la nuit au salon. N'ayant pas envie de descendre, il ouvrit la porte avec prudence, comme s'il craignait qu'un monstre bondisse de la chambre pour lui sauter dessus ou, plus vraisemblablement, que Ron et Hermione lui hurlent de ficher le camp. Mais Hermione n'était plus là et aucun monstre ne surgit de la pénombre, bien évidemment. Harry fut content de se blottir dans la chaleur de son édredon et, malgré toutes les pensées qui le tourmentaient, il parvint presque à s'endormir. Mais une voix le tira de sa somnolence. L'absence de ronflements aurait dû le prévenir que Ron ne dormait pas, mais Harry n'y avait pas fait attention.

-Harry? fit Ron d'une petite voix.

-Mmm? marmonna Harry dans son oreiller.

-C'est…c'est toi?

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit? grogna Harry, agacé que son ami l'empêche de dormir pour lui demander une chose aussi stupide.

-Personne, dit rapidement Ron. Euh…tout va bien?

-OK, dit Harry en se redressant après avoir mis ses lunettes, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Oh rien, rien du tout, vraiment…rien! dit Ron d'un ton qui se voulait naturel mais qui était plutôt nerveux.

-Ron. Tu me réveilles à presque trois heures du matin pour me demander si c'est bien moi et si tout va bien.

-C'est juste que…j'ai voulu m'assurer que…j'ai pensé…

-Ron, je suis fatigué, dit Harry d'un ton las. Cesse de tourner autour du pot.

-D'accord, soupira Ron. Je me demandais si tu dormais, parce que je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir traité d'imbécile tout à l'heure.

-Tu es sûr? fit Harry, dubitatif.

-Mais…oui. Que veux-tu que je dise d'autre?

Harry haussa les sourcils, bien que Ron ne puisse pas le voir dans la noirceur, puis il enleva ses lunettes et se recoucha.

-Ok, ça va, je te pardonne.

-Super! Euh…bonne nuit Harry.

-Ouais, bonne nuit.

Harry se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux. Sa dernière pensée, avant de s'endormir, fut que Ron était vraiment un très mauvais menteur.

* * *

_Mais...pourquoi Ron ment-il? A suivre..._


	26. Au paradis du farceur

Coucou!!

Voilà un petit chapitre qui a été bien amusant à rédiger… je vous poste ça entre deux travaux de session (arrrgg!) alors désolée, je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews :-( Je peux cependant laisser un petit mot, puisque, dans l'ensemble, vous semblez tous détester Hermione : ne vous lancez pas trop vite dans un comité anti-Hermy, laissez-lui au moins le temps de se racheter ;-)

Je vous souhaite encore une fois une bonne lecture! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions!!

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Au paradis du farceur**

Le soleil était à son zénith lorsque Harry se réveilla, le lendemain. Bougonnant contre Ron qui ne l'avait pas réveillé, il s'habilla en vitesse en descendit à la cuisine, où tout le monde était attablé devant le repas du midi.

-Désolé, vieux! s'excusa alors Ron. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à te réveiller, tu avais l'air tellement claqué…

-Tu te moques de moi? fit Harry en haussant les sourcils.

-Ben…non, répondit Ron, déconcerté. Pourquoi?

-En temps normal, tu n'aurais eu aucun scrupule à me secouer comme un saule cogneur pour me réveiller! dit Harry. Il faut croire qu'Hermione a une bonne influence sur toi!

Ron haussa les épaules en riant, et Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Entre elle et Ginny, Harry aperçut Lyra qui chipotait dans son assiette, l'air ailleurs. Il s'empressa de détourner le regard.

-C'est quoi le programme, aujourd'hui? demanda-t-il nonchalamment en se versant un bol de soupe.

-Fred et George ont dit qu'ils nous feraient visiter leur boutique, tu te rappelles? répondit Ginny.

-Ah oui. C'est vrai.

-Il y a une importante réunion pour l'Ordre cet après-midi, alors on sera les seuls à profiter de la visite! l'informa Ron.

-Ah. D'accord.

Harry sentit qu'il parlait d'un ton saccadé et dénué de naturel.

-Vous croyez qu'on va en sortir vivants? demanda-t-il dans une tentative pour se rattraper.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny éclatèrent de rire. Lyra repoussa son assiette et quitta promptement la cuisine. Ron eut soudainement l'air apeuré, et Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-Je vais voir ce qu'elle a, dit finalement Hermione.

-Non! s'écria Ron. Enfin… tu es sûre que…

Hermione le fusilla du regard et partit à la suite de Lyra.

Harry n'y comprenait rien. Depuis quand Hermione s'inquiétait-elle de Lyra? Et l'attitude de Ron… tout cela était très étrange, décidément. Que se complotait-il encore dans son dos?

ø

øøøø

ø

Hermione trouva Lyra accroupie derrière la cage d'escaliers.

-Eh, fit-elle doucement en s'asseyant près d'elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Ça te préoccupe vraiment? dit Lyra en reniflant.

Hermione soupira.

-Écoute…je sais que mon attitude n'est pas un modèle de patience et de douceur avec toi, depuis la rentrée…

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, commenta Lyra.

-Mais ce n'était pas dans de mauvaises intentions, tu le sais! se défendit Hermione. Et je suis prête à me racheter…si tu veux bien.

Lyra la considéra un moment sans rien dire.

-Tu veux dire que tu vas arrêter de me traiter en dangereuse cinglée repoussante? dit-elle en souriant faiblement.

-Oui, répondit Hermione en s'arrachant un sourire. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi… tout ça…

Lyra secoua la tête en reniflant à nouveau.

-Je n'y arrive pas, avoua-t-elle.

-Quoi?

-Cette rupture. Le voir rigoler avec vous, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme s'il n'y avait rien eu entre nous…

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse, j'espère? dit Hermione, décontenancée. Harry fait une tête d'enterrement, depuis deux jours!

Égoïstement, ces propos soulagèrent Lyra. Elle avait donc au moins compté un peu pour lui!

-Ça va te sembler très réchauffé, poursuivit Hermione, mais… le temps arrange les choses, tu sais. Bientôt, tu vas trouver ça beaucoup moins dur.

-J'en doute.

-Pour le moment oui, mais tu verras…

Hermione lui fit un sourire encourageant.

-Aller! dit-elle. Ça va aller. La boutique des jumeaux va chasser tes idées noires, c'est certain! Il est impossible de faire une tête de croque-mort devant les Gonfbabines et les boîtes à Flemme, je t'assure!

-Des Gonfbabines? fit Lyra en riant.

-Ah, tu vois! Même le nom te déride un peu. Aller, répéta Hermione, ça va aller!

Lyra essuya son visage de sa manche et sourit à Hermione.

-Merci, dit-elle.

-Pas de quoi! répondit Hermione. Je t'ai dit que je me rachèterais. Alors… amies?

-Amies!

ø

øøøø

ø

Vêtus de leur veston en peau de dragon, Fred et George rejoignirent les autres au salon.

-En route, les jeunes! s'écria Fred. Pas de temps à perdre! On travaille sur un nouveau projet…

-Qui n'est pas tout à fait au point, poursuivit George, mais qui a du potentiel, nous en sommes convaincus!

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Harry, d'un air curieux.

-Des narines surdéveloppées. Les clients ont bien aimé les Oreilles à Rallonge et nous ont demandé d'autres produits du même style. Ces narines élargies, intégrées à ton nez, peuvent te permettre de sentir toutes les odeurs dans un rayon de trois kilomètres. Seulement, on a du mal à s'entendre sur le nom…je voulais « Narines à Rallonge », mais Fred n'est pas d'accord.

-Il faut démarquer les narines des oreilles, George! s'exclama Fred. Moi je dis que « Super-Narines » est un nom génial!

-Après Superman, voici Supernarine! C'est ridicule!

-Ce n'est pas ridicule, protesta Fred. C'est innovateur!

Lyra, qui n'était pas habituée aux fantaisies des jumeaux, les regardait d'un air ébahi en se demandant s'ils étaient vraiment sérieux.

-Hey, s'écria soudainement Harry, j'ai une idée!

-C'est au sujet des narines? demanda George.

-Oui. On a qu'à tester vos…narines en tant que clients cobayes. Comme ça, on pourra vous aider à trouver un nom pour le produit!

-Harry, tu n'es pas sérieux, dit Ron. Tester un produit de Fred et George avant qu'il ne soit sur le marché! Tu es suicidaire ou quoi?

-Mais c'est une très bonne idée! dit Fred adressant un regard malicieux à son jumeau. Après tout, cinq têtes valent mieux que deux.

-Je n'aime pas cette tête que vous faites…, dit Ron d'un ton suspicieux.

-Aller, Ron! dit Hermione en le prenant par le bras. Ça va être amusant.

L'air peu convaincu, Ron suivit ses amis et ses frères à l'extérieur de la maison.

-Comment on se rend là-bas? demanda Harry lorsqu'ils furent regroupés devant l'endroit où venait de disparaître le 12, Square Grimmaurd.

-C'est vrai que vous ne pouvez pas transplaner, vous…, dit Fred.

-On va devoir appeler les Magicotransports, dit George.

-Ah non! s'exclama Ron. Je ne monte plus jamais dans ce truc! Juste à y penser, ça me rend malade…

-Mais non, petite tête, on ne parle pas du Magicobus! On a les moyens de voyager en première classe, maintenant.

Fred fit un signe à George et ce dernier exécuta un petit mouvement sec de sa baguette. L'instant d'après, une limousine étincelante surgie de nulle part apparut devant eux. La portière du chauffeur, où étaient gravées les lettres M.L d'une couleur dorée, s'ouvrit et un grand homme vêtu d'un smoking blanc en sortit.

-Bonjour jeunes gens et bienvenue dans la Magicolimo! dit-il d'un ton professionnel.

Puis il remarqua Fred et George et perdit aussitôt son petit air pincé.

-Fred! George! Quelle surprise! s'exclama-t-il.

-Ça va, Larry? demanda George.

-Très bien, merci Fred!

-George.

-Toutes mes excuses, George! Hier, Miranda et moi nous demandions justement ce qui vous arrivait! C'est qu'il y a un moment que nous ne vous avons pas vus!

-Oui, nous préférons le transplanage maintenant que nos déplacements sont plus réguliers, répondit Fred.

-Depuis que vos têtes ont dégonflé, plutôt! ironisa Ron – mais les jumeaux ne l'entendirent pas ou, du moins, firent semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

À ce moment, une magnifique femme sortit à son tour de la Magicolimo, vêtue d'une robe blanche et or. Hermione et Ginny eurent un soupir exaspéré, car il s'agissait d'une Vélane.

-Miranda, regarde qui est là! dit joyeusement le dénommé Larry.

La Vélane leur sourit. Elles avait les dents parfaitement alignées et blanches, à l'exception d'une canine en or. Harry et Ron la regardèrent avec un sourire niais et Lyra et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de leur marcher sur les pieds (« Aïe, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend? »).

-Bonjour Fred! Bonjour George! dit la Vélane sans cesser de sourire. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

-M-mais tout le plaisir est pour n-nous Miranda héhé…, balbutièrent Fred et George d'une seule voix.

-Bon, euh, c'est pas tout ça, mais nous avons à faire! dit Ginny en jetant un regard entendu à ses frères.

-Ah bon? fit George.

-Ah oui! dit Fred en sortant de sa torpeur. La boutique!

Miranda se précipita pour ouvrir la portière aux sept passagers avant de s'engouffrer sur le siège au côté du chauffeur. Larry fit démarrer la limousine, si silencieusement que les passagers ne s'en aperçurent que lorsque le véhicule se mit à rouler. Larry avait lancé un « En route! » enjoué, mais la limousine était immense et sa voix avait semblé bien lointaine.

Loin derrière étaient assis les sept amis sur un gros canapé en forme de cercle et recouvert d'un tissu léopard. Autour d'eux, il y avait une multitude de sièges de toutes sortes qui auraient pu accueillir tous les élèves de Gryffondor sans problème. Harry, qui était revenu à son état normal lorsque Miranda avait disparu de son champ de vision, regardait l'intérieur de la Magicolimo d'un air impressionné. Au fond de la limousine, un énorme kiosque rempli de tous les magazines sorciers du monde prenait place, voisin d'un minibar dont le contenu rivalisait avec celui des Trois Balais. Une jeune serveuse, qui devait être une Vélane, tenait même un comptoir à rafraîchissements.

-Ça, c'est vraiment la classe ! s'exclama Ron, exprimant tout haut les pensées de Harry. Combien coûte ce luxe, au juste?

-Je ne te le dirai pas, répondit Fred. Tes yeux sont déjà assez exorbités comme ça.

-Attention! hurla soudain Ginny, faisant sursauter les autres.

Harry jeta un œil par la vitre teintée de la Magicolimo et vit ce qui faisait paniquer Ginny. Une jeune femme et un petit garçon âgé d'environ cinq ans traversaient la rue, main dans la main, et la limousine se dirigeait droit vers eux. Même si Larry freinait maintenant, ce qu'il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de faire, il percuterait inévitablement les deux piétons.

-Mais arrêtez! cria Hermione à Larry, qui au contraire accéléra.

Tous, sauf Fred et George, fermèrent les yeux, se préparant déjà au choc de la collision. Mais aucune collision n'eut lieu.

Harry ouvrit les paupières juste à temps pour voir la Magicolimo passer au travers la femme et le garçon, comme l'aurait fait un fantôme. En se retournant, Harry les vit continuer leur chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Alors? fit Lyra, les yeux toujours fermés. Ils se sont sauvés à temps?

-On les a…, commença Harry.

-Traversés! termina Hermione, qui avait aussi tout vu.

Elle raconta à Ron, Ginny et Lyra ce qui était arrivé. Ginny donna un coup de coude d'une force étonnante à Fred, qui le fit tomber sur son jumeau.

-Ouch! dit Fred en se frottant une côte endolorie.

-Idiots! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous auriez pu nous prévenir!

-Oui, nous aurions dû, dit George. Mais c'était trop drôle de voir vos têtes!

-Non ce n'était pas drôle! J'ai vraiment eu la frousse!

Harry reporta de nouveau son attention à l'extérieur, pendant que Ginny rouait à nouveau son frère de coups. Apparemment, la Magicolimo était invisible aux yeux des Moldus et traversait sans dommage tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Contrairement au Magicobus, elle restait toujours stable et silencieuse, pour le plus grand plaisir des passagers. Quelques personnes bien nanties vinrent s'ajouter à eux en cours de route, mais ils étaient tous d'un certain âge et donnaient l'air de travailler dans les hauts grades du ministère. Aucun d'eux ne se préoccupa de ceux avec qui ils voyageaient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la Magicolimo s'arrêta devant un endroit que Harry connaissait bien, le Chaudron Baveur. Fred et George payèrent la note – que Harry devinait élevée, à la tête que faisait Ron – et laissèrent un gros pourboire avant d'entrer dans le bar. Ils marchèrent longtemps sur le Chemin de Traverse avant d'arriver au numéro 93, la boutique des jumeaux. C'était un modeste commerce avec une enseigne plutôt tape-à-l'œil, verte et jaune fluo, avec les lettres scintillantes formant les mots _Chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux_.

-C'est ici, dit Fred d'un ton joyeux.

-Pittoresque, non? dit fièrement George. Aller entrons!

Sur la porte, que Fred déverrouilla, une affiche indiquait « Ouste! ». Dès qu'ils furent entrés et que la pièce fut éclairée, George tourna l'affiche dont l'autre côté indiquait « Bienvenue! ».

Harry, Lyra, Ron, Hermione et Ginny observèrent l'intérieur de la boutique d'un œil émerveillé. C'était assurément le paradis du farceur! Des objets tous plus insolites les uns que les autres encombraient chaque parcelle de la pièce aux dimensions réduites. Même le plafond n'avait pas été épargné! Ginny poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'un liquide brunâtre tomba du plafond pour s'écraser dans ses cheveux.

-Pouah! fit-elle d'un air écoeuré en passant sa main sur sa tête. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?

-Des excréments d'oiseaux artificiels! annonça fièrement George.

-Fabriqués avec de la poudre de Mascadoine, expliqua Fred pour rassurer sa sœur.

-Où mène cette porte? demanda Hermione en ouvrant une porte pas plus large que celle d'un placard.

-Méfie-toi! la prévint Ron.

Trop tard. Un grand jet d'eau aspergea Hermione dès qu'elle eut ouvert la porte. Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire et se tapèrent dans la main. Complètement trempée, Hermione ne toucha plus à rien après cet incident et les autres trouvèrent plus sage de l'imiter. Harry était tout de même impressionné de ce qu'avaient fait les jumeaux. Tout ce travail en si peu de temps! Leur boutique n'avait absolument rien à envier à Zonko.

-Ha! ha! Excellent! rigola Lyra en observant l'emballage des feux d'artifices que les jumeaux avaient fait exploser à Poudlard l'an dernier, pour faire enrager Ombrage.

On voyait sur l'emballage une photo d'un feu inscrivant le mot « crotte » ainsi que le visage d'Ombrage, folle de rage.

-Oui, c'est un de nos meilleurs vendeurs! dit Fred. Bon, si on passait à l'atelier? Je veux vous montrer les Super-Narines.

-Narines à Rallonge! protesta George.

-Nous verrons le nom plus tard, dit Ron. Où il est, votre atelier?

-Par ici, dit George en se dirigeant vers le fond de la boutique.

Plusieurs portes étaient alignées, sous lesquelles étaient posés des tapis colorés annonçant _ouste_ ou _bienvenue_, au choix.

-On vous laisse choisir, dit Fred avec un sourire en coin.

-Ah non! dit catégoriquement Hermione. Je ne me ferai pas prendre une deuxième fois! Je refuse d'ouvrir une de ces portes.

-Oh, mais tu n'as besoin de l'ouvrir, dit calmement George. Tu n'as qu'à sonner et attendre qu'on te réponde. Allez-y, qu'est-ce que vous attendez?

Hermione recula et les autres se regardèrent d'un air mal assuré.

-OK, j'y vais! soupira Lyra. Ça ne peut pas être si pire que ça, après tout.

Fred et George ricanèrent, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Lyra s'avança vers la première porte à sa droite, sonna et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, envoyant une tarte à la crème s'aplatir sur le visage de Lyra.

-Super! s'écria Fred. Personne ne l'avait encore essayée, celle-là!

-Eh bien, elle fonctionne, dit Lyra en s'essuyant les yeux.

-Bon, à qui le tour? demanda George. Ron?

-Joker, répondit aussitôt Ron. C'est à Ginny.

-Merci beaucoup! s'offensa Ginny.

Elle choisit la porte du milieu, qui rugit comme un lion. Puis vint le tour d'Hermione, qui se fit à nouveau asperger d'eau, ensuite Ron qui reçut de plein fouet un sortilège donnant à ses cheveux une teinte rose bonbon – heureusement temporaire –, et finalement Harry.

-Eh bien, il ne reste que la bonne porte! constata-t-il, soulagé.

Ses amis grognèrent quelques mots sur l'injustice et Harry sonna à la porte qui menait à l'atelier. Dès qu'il eut posé ses pieds sur le tapis, celui-ci disparut et Harry tomba. Il glissa le long d'un toboggan en spirale et atterrit brutalement sur le sol humide. Il s'éloigna rapidement pour ne pas se faire percuter par les autres qui ne tarderaient pas à le rejoindre, brossa ses vêtements froissés par la chute et regarda autour de lui. C'était une petite pièce sombre, sans fenêtre, éclairée par une seule petite ampoule qui pendait du plafond. Une longue table jonchée de tous les ingrédients possibles et inimaginables était poussée contre le mur du fond. Des affiches, représentant les produits déjà finalisés des jumeaux, étaient placardées sur les murs et une énorme marmite dans laquelle bouillait un liquide vert trônait près de la table. Non loin de là, une corbeille de la taille d'un petit bac à sable contenait toute sorte d'essais de produits ratés. Enfin, sur une petite étagère, il y avait un appareil photo qui semblait dater de l'antiquité – bien que Harry sache parfaitement qu'il n'y avait pas d'appareil photo durant la période de l'Antiquité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lyra et les jumeaux atterrirent dans l'atelier en grognant contre l'impact de l'atterrissage.

-Alors, Harry, que penses-tu de notre atelier? s'enquit Fred en lui assénant une grande claque dans le dos.

-C'est…intéressant, répondit Harry en s'approchant de la marmite. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? fit-il en pointant le liquide verdâtre.

-Du mucus de crapaud, dit George. C'est dégoûtant, mais ça a de grandes propriétés magiques.

-Faites-vous vos affiches vous-mêmes? demanda Lyra en regardant les photos, puis l'appareil.

-Oui! Je prends les clichés, et Fred fait les montages. C'est une question de marketing. De cette façon, nos produits se vendent mieux.

-Les affaires semblent bien marcher, constata Ron.

-En effet, petit frère, en effet. Un jour, maman sera fière de nous.

Mrs Weasley n'avait jamais aimé le penchant de ses fils pour le commerce des farces et attrapes et même si elle ne l'appréciait toujours pas aujourd'hui, elle devait au moins reconnaître que les jumeaux faisaient de bonnes affaires.

-Ce sont vos super-narines-à-rallonge? interrogea Ginny en désignant la table d'un signe de tête.

Fred et George acquiescèrent. Les autres s'avancèrent pour les voir de plus près. Impossible de s'y méprendre, c'était bien des narines! Elles étaient même si semblables à de vrais nez que c'en était dégoûtant. Gros et légèrement crochus, un peu comme le nez de Rogue, ils étaient en caoutchouc mais semblaient être faits de vraie peau. Ron eut une grimace écoeurée.

-C'est dégoûtant! s'exclama Lyra, d'un air pourtant intéressé. Comment ça fonctionne?

-C'est simple, dit George en prenant un nez artificiel. Harry, viens par là.

-Pourquoi moi? protesta Harry.

-Parce que tu es le seul à n'avoir encore rien expérimenté! dit George.

-Et que c'est toi qui as eu l'idée de nous servir de cobaye pour cette expérience! répliqua Fred.

Harry dut reconnaître qu'ils avaient raison. À contrecoeur, il laissa George lui insérer une fausse paire de narines dans le nez. La sensation était plutôt désagréable; il avait l'impression que ses propres narines s'élargissaient. Lorsque les narines sans nom furent correctement installées, George s'éloigna pour admirer le résultat. Pour Harry, l'effet fut immédiat. Un flot d'odeurs l'assaillit et lui monta à la tête.

-Pouah! s'exclama-t-il en grimaçant.

-Quoi? s'inquiétèrent aussitôt les jumeaux.

-Je crois que…

Harry renifla pour être sûr.

-…Ron, tes baskets ont une odeur terrible! déclara-t-il enfin.

-N'exagère pas! dit Ron. Je ne sens rien, moi.

-Moi si! dit Harry. Et c'est horrible! Pouah!

-Oh ça va, hein! se vexa Ron.

-Comment on fait pour retirer ce truc? demanda Harry.

Il avait beau tirer et secouer les fausses narines dans tous les sens, elles restaient collées à son nez.

-En fait, commença lentement George, c'est justement ça le problème…

-Oui, continua Fred, quand on disait que le produit n'était pas tout à fait au point…

-QUOI? s'écria Harry.

-C'est une plaisanterie, dit Hermione en riant.

Puis elle croisa le regard grave des jumeaux et cessa aussitôt de rire.

-Finalement, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie…

-Sûrement pas, parce que je ne la trouve pas drôle du tout! s'emporta Harry. Enlevez-moi ça tout de suite!

-Désolé Harry mais je ne sais pas comment…

-ENLEVEZ-MOI ÇA!

Harry se démena comme un diable pour retirer les fausses narines et, ce fut instantané, personne ne put retenir son fou rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle! dit Harry, courroucé. Je suis aux prises avec un gros nez crochu à l'odorat hyper développé! Et ça sent mauvais!

Ses amis rirent encore plus. Harry reconnut qu'il devait avoir l'air assez idiot, avec son faux nez indécollable, et que si c'était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de rire, lui aussi.

-Oh! fit Fred, frappé par une soudaine inspiration. George, va chercher l'appareil photo!

-Quoi? Pas question que vous preniez une photo de moi avec _ça_ dans le visage! s'écria Harry.

-Mais si! dit Fred d'un ton surexcité. J'ai eu l'idée du siècle! George, je crois que nous allons être riches!

-Vraiment? dit George, intéressé.

Un éclair de compréhension alluma alors ses prunelles.

-Mais oui! s'exclama-t-il. Harry, ne bouge pas. Souris et…respire!

-Non!

Mais George prit tout de même le cliché, dans un flash aveuglant qui éclaira toute la pièce. Il s'éclipsa dans la pièce adjacente, la chambre noire, pour aller développer la photographie.

-Harry, reste calme, dit Fred. La dernière fois que nous avons testé les Super-Narines, George et moi, nous avons finalement réussi à les retirer…seulement, nous avions espéré trouver un moyen plus…sophistiqué. Mais bon, puisque tu ne peux pas rester comme ça…

Harry se sentit légèrement rassuré. Dès que les jumeaux lui avaient annoncé qu'il était impossible de retirer les fausses narines, il s'était imaginé se rendre à Poudlard avec cette allure… Décidément, quel que soit le moyen qu'aient trouvé Fred et George pour le débarrasser de ce truc, il serait le bienvenu!

-Bon, dit Fred après avoir farfouillé parmi les ingrédients disposés sur la table. Harry, tu vas avaler ça.

Il lui tendit une petite pilule violette.

-C'est un Atchoumeur. Dans quelques minutes, tu vas éternuer si fort que les narines vont se décoller elles-mêmes. Je sais, ce n'est pas très ragoûtant, mais c'est tout ce que nous avons trouvé…

-Ça ira, dit Harry. Du moment que ça marche.

Il avala rapidement le cachet et attendit. Ce fut comme si quelque chose lui chatouillait les narines. Il éternua bruyamment et le nez artificiel se décolla avec un bruit de succion écoeurant, avant d'aller s'écraser contre le mur. Fred le saisit du bout des doigts et le jeta dans la corbeille.

-Ça y est, je l'ai! s'exclama George au même moment, en sortant de la chambre noire. J'ai fait accélérer le processus, par magie.

Il brandit fièrement la photo qu'il avait prise. Harry put constater à quel point une chose aussi insignifiante qu'un nez pouvait défigurer quelqu'un. Il était presque méconnaissable et, heureusement, il se débattait tellement qu'il était impossible de tenter de le reconnaître.

-Cela fera un emballage du tonnerre! affirma George.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Lyra se regardèrent et pouffèrent.

-Vous n'allez pas…sérieusement mettre _ça_ sur vos emballages? fit Harry.

-Bien sûr que si! dit Fred en riant. Même que ça nous a inspiré pour le nom du produit.

-Harry…merci, dit George d'un ton solennel. Grâce à toi, nous serons riches et célèbres.

Puis les jumeaux s'esclaffèrent à leur tour, visiblement ravis de leur nouvelle idée. Harry se sentit piqué dans son orgueil.

-Et on peut savoir quel sera le nouveau nom du produit, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret? demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Oh oui! dit Ron en s'essuyant les yeux, tellement il riait. On veut savoir!

-Vous le saurez lorsque ce sera terminé, dit Fred. En attendant…

-Ouste! les congédia George.

øøøø

Parenthèse : Ce fut une semaine plus tard, durant le week-end suivant sa première semaine à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël, que Harry reçut en grande primeur un échantillon gratuit des nouvelles « Nharryne Potter ». Il fut si furieux contre les jumeaux qu'il leur envoya une Beuglante, en jurant qu'il ne leur adresserait plus jamais la parole. Mais, comme il n'était pas bien rancunier, la semaine suivante il avait déjà oublié l'épisode.

* * *

_Hermione n'est pas si mal finalement, non? Et que dire des superbes Nharryne Potter :-p  
Dans le chapitre suivant, une dernière journée de vacances qui apporte quelques mystères et de menues réponses..._


	27. Quelques mystères et de menues réponses

Salut tout le monde! Après une mise à jour sur Eaux troubles je me suis dit tiens, pourquoi pas sur Lyra?

Ce chapitre-ci fait plus figure de transition entre les vacances à l'Ordre et le retour à Poudlard, mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez tout de même! Après tout, Harry et Lyra finissent par se parler... un peu.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Quelques mystères et de menues réponses**

À Poudlard, l'ambiance était si calme qu'elle en devenait ennuyeuse. Presque tous les élèves étaient rentrés chez les siens pour les vacances de Noël, après avoir participé à quelques activités dans le cadre de l'union des Maisons. Mark Evans, lui, avait décidé de rester à l'école. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à la magie, retourner dans son insignifiant quartier moldu lui semblait ridicule. Le château était bien plus intéressant. En plus, il y avait la machine à pensées…

_Toute la vérité_, son magazine à lui et à Luna, était un véritable succès, mais avec les vacances et le château déserté, les potins intéressants se faisaient plutôt rares. Heureusement qu'il ne restait que deux jours de vacances!

Ce matin-là, Mark était assis devant l'écran bleu de la machine à pensées. Luna s'était endormie sur la table, devant un article inintéressant sur la chicane conjugale de deux élèves de troisième année.

Luna dormait si bien que Mark ne voulait pas la réveiller, mais pourtant il était bien ennuyé de la situation. Sans elle, l'écran de la machine restait bleu. Luna n'avait jamais voulu révéler son truc à Mark. À chaque fois qu'il lui posait la question « Comment fais-tu pour voir les gens et leurs pensées sur l'écran? » elle lui répondait inlassablement « Secret ».

Mark observa son amie. Elle portait aux oreilles des feuilles d'Halluzini qu'elle avait chipées en botanique et son éternel collier de bouchons de Bièraubeurre avec ces étranges pièces de monnaie. Pris d'un soudain accès de curiosité, Mark s'approcha silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller Luna et observa le collier plus en détail. Entre deux bouchons, une pièce tordue et de couleur bronze portait une inscription en petits caractères. Quelle était la première lettre? Était-ce un _T_ ou un _S_? Le mot semblait différent à chaque fois. Et c'était bien le cas, constata Mark. Le mot clignotait et changeait discrètement, comme sur un panneau publicitaire en minuscule. N'y tenant plus, Mark détacha le collier du cou de Luna, avec d'infinies précautions. Luna broncha, mais ne se réveilla pas.

-Terces, lut Mark sur la pièce.

Il savait que c'était un terce, il n'était pas idiot! Déçu, il regarda la deuxième pièce, fondue sur le côté, portant la même inscription. Mark se prit à espérer que le deuxième mot clignotant serait plus révélateur. Mais les lettres ne clignotèrent pas. En fait, elles n'avaient jamais clignoté, ce n'était qu'une illusion d'optique. Les lettres ne faisaient que s'inverser pour former le mot…

-Secret, murmura Mark.

Terces à l'envers devenait Secret. Puis Mark pensa soudain à quelque chose. Mais oui! C'était ce que Luna lui disait toujours! Comment faisait-elle pour voir les gens et leurs pensées sur l'écran? Secret!

Luna ne lui avait rien caché depuis le début. C'était avec ses terces qu'elle savait tout, sur tout le monde. C'était pour cela qu'elle portait toujours les mains à son cou quand elle réfléchissait! C'était pour cela qu'elle ne quittait jamais ce collier. Grâce à celui-ci, elle pouvait tout savoir sur les pensées les plus intimes de n'importe qui et pour en avoir une idée plus claire, elle pouvait les mettre sur écran. Mark était soufflé. Derrière ses allures d'adolescente étrange, folle et rêveuse se cachait une fille intelligente, peut-être même…dangereuse. Luna pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait avec ce collier!

La jeune fille remua un peu. Elle allait sûrement se réveiller bientôt. La meilleure chose à faire serait de lui remettre le collier au cou et de s'en aller. Mais Mark ne pouvait pas laisser filer l'occasion d'utiliser lui-même la machine à pensées. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait! Résolu, il passa le collier à son cou, prit les terces entre ses mains comme Luna l'avait si souvent fait et pensa à quelqu'un. Il n'avait aucune idée de la personne à laquelle il aimerait voir les pensées étalées devant lui. Inconsciemment, il se remémora son dernier cauchemar, où un vampire, avec ses longues canines dégoulinantes de sang frais, le pourchassait. Puis l'image apparut devant lui. Mark retint un hurlement. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar! Il y avait _réellement_ un vampire sur l'écran, un vampire qui trinquait sa coupe remplie d'un liquide rouge (qui n'était sûrement pas du vin) avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mark se sentit devenir livide.

Cet homme, ce vampire, n'était nul autre que son professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, Marius Snave. Et ce qui occupait les pensées du professeur au moment même, ce n'était pas la vampiresse qui était en sa compagnie.

C'était un jeune garçon…lui-même… Mark Evans.

ø

øøøø

ø

Les vacances à l'Ordre du Phénix tirèrent lentement à leur fin. Malgré l'épisode du placard à chaudrons qui avait terni ses vacances, Harry vit les jours défiler à une vitesse surprenante. Suite à l'évasion des Mangemorts, d'importantes réunions avaient lieu tous les jours au 12, Square Grimmaurd et une foule encore plus grande de sorciers et de sorcières y assistait. Malgré diverses tactiques toutes plus originales les unes que les autres – imaginées pour la plupart par Fred et George – personne ne put capter la moindre bribe d'information sur ce qui se disait lors de ces réunions.

Cet après-midi-là, de gros rayons de soleil traversaient les rideaux et réchauffaient le salon où étaient rassemblés tous les adolescents de la maison ainsi qu'une vieille sorcière complètement sourde, chargée de les surveiller, sous l'ordre de Mrs Weasley. Lyra et Ginny jouaient une partie d'échec version sorcier, alors que Harry, Ron et Hermione discutaient dans un coin, entre deux canapés rongés par les mites (ou par les Doxys). Harry racontait à ses deux meilleurs amis ce qu'il avait appris l'autre nuit sur Adorabelle Black et Ginny suivait la conversation avec intérêt, permettant à Lyra de lui faucher son roi.

-Échec et mat! dit-elle fièrement.

Ginny reporta son attention sur le jeu, déçue d'avoir perdu si rapidement contre une débutante.

-On joue une autre partie? demanda Lyra, mais Ginny ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

-Sirius était marié?!? s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent, frustrés de l'interruption.

-Ginny, ce n'est pas poli d'écouter les conversations des gens! dit Ron d'un ton bourru.

-Et qu'est-ce que nous essayons de faire depuis une semaine? répliqua Ginny, en faisant allusion aux réunions secrètes de l'Ordre.

Voyant que Ron ne trouvait rien à répondre, elle ajouta :

-Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi ça vous dérange que j'écoute votre conversation. Vous ne dites rien de confidentiel, que je sache.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais, à court d'argument convaincant, il la referma et leva les yeux au ciel. Harry haussa les épaules et Hermione le pria de continuer. Mais, avant qu'il puisse le faire, Lyra se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter la vieille sorcière derrière elle.

-Ça m'est revenu à l'esprit…il faut que je vous montre…je reviens tout de suite!

Elle sortit en courant devant l'air un peu surpris des autres. Puis la conversation reprit.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Croûtard, enfin Pettigrow, soit sorti avec la mère de Luna! dit Ron en grimaçant.

-Oui, c'est assez surprenant, dit Hermione. Et Lupin? Il avait une petite amie?

-Oui, une fiancée, répondit Harry. Elle s'appelait Dorcas Meadowes.

Il sortit de la poche de sa robe la photo que lui avait donnée Maugrey l'année précédente. Les personnages se bousculaient en envoyant la main d'un air joyeux.

-C'est elle, dit Harry en pointant une jeune sorcière.

C'était une petite femme au teint pâle et au visage juvénile, avec un petit nez en trompette, des yeux noisette et des cheveux châtain clair. Elle avait un sourire timide et le même air exténué que Lupin.

-Tu en es sûr? dit Ginny, qui s'était approchée. Elle semble si jeune!

-Oui, c'est bien elle, assura Harry.

-Que lui est-il arrivé? demanda Ron.

-Elle a connu le même sort que mes parents, dit sombrement Harry.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny échangèrent des regards horrifiés. Harry continua de fixer la photo, où Lily et James entouraient Dorcas en souriant et où Lupin se frayait un chemin jusqu'à eux. Plus loin se tenait Sirius, les mains dans les poches. Adorabelle n'était pas là. Elle ne devait pas faire partie de l'Ordre, songea Harry.

Au même moment, Lyra entra dans le salon, brandissant fièrement une photographie.

-Je l'ai trouvée! dit-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? fit Hermione.

Lyra les rejoignit et tendit la photo à Harry, en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard.

-Ça devrait t'intéresser, dit-elle, les yeux toujours rivés au sol. J'ai cru que c'était toi mais…

-Où as-tu eu ça? dit Harry, interloqué.

Sur la photo, son père prenait Lily et Adorabelle par les épaules. Tous trois étaient âgés de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Ce devait être Sirius qui avait pris le cliché. Pourquoi Lyra était-elle en possession de cette photo?

-C'est Mark Evans qui me l'a donnée cet été, expliqua Lyra. Ma sœur Élie s'était liée d'amitié avec lui et ils avaient trouvé ça dans son grenier, si je me souviens bien. Ils ont cru qu'il s'agissait de toi, alors ils sont venus me voir pour m'embêter…

-Mais qu'est-ce que Mark Evans faisait avec…, dit Harry en s'interrompant soudainement.

Il laissa tomber la photo sur le sol et murmura « Evans… » d'un air sidéré.

-Quoi, Evans? dit finalement Ron, agacé.

-C'était le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, dit Harry en levant la tête vers lui. Lily Evans.

Un long silence suivit cette révélation et on entendit plus que la vieille sorcière qui roupillaient sur le canapé.

-Alors tu as un frère, Harry! s'exclama Ron.

-Bien sûr que non! dit aussitôt Hermione. Mark Evans a cinq ans de moins que Harry.

-Et mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an, souligna Harry.

-Ils ont raison, Ron, dit Ginny en se tournant vers son frère. C'est impossible.

Ron haussa les épaules et se gratta la tête, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

-Un cousin alors? suggéra-t-il.

-Les Dursley n'ont qu'un seul enfant, fit remarquer Harry. Et ma tante Pétunia est la seule sœur de ma mère, que je sache!

Ron soupira. Décidément, émettre une hypothèse plausible était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru!

-Mais peut-être que ta mère et ta tante avaient un frère ou un demi-frère, dit Lyra. En général, les enfants portent le nom de famille de leur père et comme Mark ne s'appelle pas Mark Potter ni Mark Dursley…

-C'est vrai ça! dit Ron en se tournant vers Harry et Hermione, pour voir s'ils allaient dédaigner cette hypothèse.

-Mais enfin, si j'avais un autre oncle que Vernon Dursley je l'aurais su, il me semble! s'énerva Harry. Vous croyez vraiment que je vivrais avec eux si j'avais le choix?

-Et si tu n'en avais pas le choix, justement? fit valoir Lyra.

-Dans la vie on a toujours le choix! dit hargneusement Harry en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Non c'est faux! dit Lyra en soutenant son regard.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny les observaient, immobiles, se doutant bien que le choix dont il était question ne concernait pas que les Dursley. La tension qui régnait était presque palpable, jusqu'à ce que Lyra se décide à détourner les yeux.

-Soyons réalistes, dit Hermione en rompant le silence pesant. Combien d'Evans y a-t-il dans toute la Grande-Bretagne? Si vous voulez mon avis, il est fortement probable que Mark Evans n'ait rien à voir avec l'arbre généalogique de ta mère, Harry.

Un silence approbateur suivit cette suggestion, mais Ginny fit remarquer que cela n'expliquait pas ce que faisait Mark avait la photo de James, Lily et Adorabelle et tous recommencèrent à se creuser les méninges. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à invoquer des possibilités qui étaient soit moyennement vraisemblables, soit carrément ridicules.

« Un été où toutes les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, un bon vent pourrait avoir fait voler la photo du grenier des Dursley jusqu'à celui des Evans! » avait supposé Ginny.

« La photo aurait été en vente aux enchères et les parents de Mark l'aurait achetée! avait dit Lyra. Je plaisantais » avait-elle ajoutée devant les airs sidérés de ses amis.

Il en fut ainsi jusqu'à ce que Hermione déclare qu'il serait plus utile d'aller se renseigner auprès de Mark, même si le garçon n'en savait probablement rien puisque la photo appartenait à ses parents.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, dit Harry, c'est que les Evans sont Moldus. En supposant qu'ils aient connu mes parents ou ma marraine, c'est d'autant plus étrange non?

-Oui mais ta mère a fréquenté des Moldus durant toute son enfance, dit Hermione. Elle n'est pas née dans une famille de sorciers. Vraiment, je crois que tu devrais aller voir Mark. Peut-être a-t-il déjà entendu parler de tes parents.

-Tu as raison, dit Harry. On a déjà assez parlé de cette histoire.

À l'instant même où il prononça cette phrase, Mrs Weasley entra dans le salon, l'air épuisé. La réunion venait de se terminer.

-Quelle journée, soupira-t-elle.

Mrs Weasley sembla chercher quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – dans la pièce, puis elle remarqua la vieille sorcière assoupie sur le canapé et la secoua sans ménagement pour la réveiller.

-Genelda! cria-elle, bien que la vieille dame soit sourde.

La sorcière ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle d'un air paniqué, avant de prendre sa baguette et d'envoyer une pétarade de petits éclairs rouges. Puis elle avisa la présence de Mrs Weasley et se calma.

-Genelda, dit lentement Mrs Weasley afin que son interlocutrice puisse lire sur ses lèvres, vous étiez censée surveiller ces enfants! Pas vous reposer! Si un malheur s'était produit…

Lyra se renfrogna, sachant très bien à quel malheur Mrs Weasley faisait allusion. Un cadre se détacha soudain du mur pour aller se fracasser par terre, juste derrière Genelda qui, bien sûr, n'avait rien entendu. Mais Mrs Weasley sursauta et se tourna brusquement vers Lyra, qui semblait aussi surprise que les autres.

-Arrête ça, Lyra, dit Ron d'un ton nerveux.

-Ce n'était pas moi! protesta Lyra.

-C'est vrai que faire tomber un simple cadre alors que tout le monde sait…, dit Ron avant d'être interrompu par un coup de coude d'Hermione.

-Alors que tout le monde sait quoi? demanda Harry.

Sa question fut étouffée sous les protestations de Lyra, qui répétait « Puisque je vous dis que ce n'était pas moi! » puis par la voix d'un homme qui venait d'apparaître sur le seuil :

-Lyra a raison, ce n'était pas elle.

Dumbledore était là, toujours aussi calme, avec sa longue cape violette et son chapeau de la même couleur. Sans savoir pourquoi, Lyra fut soulagée de le voir. Peut-être parce qu'il était le seul, parmi ceux qui savaient qui elle était vraiment, à ne pas la croire dangereuse.

-Oh, fit Mrs Weasley. On ne vous attendait pas avant demain après-midi!

-J'avais du temps libre, dit Dumbledore. J'ai donc pensé faire un tour par ici, pour voir comment se déroulaient les réunions. Je viens de manquer la dernière, non? J'ai dû fermer la porte un peu trop fort, ce qui visiblement a fait tomber un cadre. Je vais réparer tout ça.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le cadre en morceaux, murmura « Réparo! » et l'objet redevint comme neuf. Dumbledore se pencha et le remit en place, puis se tourna vers Mrs Weasley en souriant.

-Belle journée, n'est-ce pas?

-Magnifique, dit simplement Mrs Weasley. Bon, je vais aller préparer le dîner. Vous serez des nôtres?

-Évidemment.

-Bien, dit Mrs Weasley avant de s'éclipser.

Genelda salua Dumbledore d'un signe de tête et sortit à sa suite. Dumbledore s'approcha des cinq adolescents, toujours assis par terre entre les canapés et les salua.

-Harry et Lyra, pouvez-vous venir avec moi? Il y a une chose dont j'aimerais vous parler. Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes.

-Bien sûr, dirent Harry et Lyra d'une même voix.

Ils se levèrent, se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir, et suivirent Dumbledore jusqu'à un petit bureau adjacent au salon. Le directeur s'assit derrière la grande table d'acajou et Harry et Lyra prirent place sur deux petits bancs capitonnés.

-Je voudrais qu'on discute de l'occlumancie, dit calmement Dumbledore.

-De quoi? fit Lyra alors que Harry grognait en se calant sur son siège.

Dumbledore expliqua ce qu'étaient l'occlumancie et la legilimancie à Lyra qui commençait à avoir peur de comprendre.

-Harry en a fait l'année dernière, dit Dumbledore, mais la pratique ne s'est pas avérée très concluante, malheureusement.

-Je n'y suis pour rien moi, c'est Rogue qui…, commença Harry d'un ton hargneux.

-C'est justement pour cela que j'ai décidé de te donner tes cours d'occlumancie moi-même, l'interrompit Dumbledore en croisant ses mains sur le bureau. Ainsi, je pourrai m'assurer de tes progrès et je crois que le climat d'apprentissage serait plus agréable pour toi.

-Oh, ça oui! dit Harry en se remémorant ses cours désastreux de l'an dernier.

Lyra avait tout écouté en silence, en se demandant pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait convoquée en même temps que Harry.

-Tes cours commenceront dès la fin des vacances, continua Dumbledore, et auront lieu tous les mercredis, à dix-huit heures.

-D'accord, dit Harry.

-Lyra, dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers elle, il a été convenu que tu ferais de l'occlumancie toi aussi. Seulement, puisqu'il s'agit d'une pratique exigeante demandant beaucoup de concentration, il est normal que Harry et toi ne suiviez pas vos cours ensemble. Et, de ce fait, le professeur Rogue a insisté pour se charger lui-même de tes cours. Ils se dérouleront à son bureau, les lundis, mercredis et vendredis à dix-huit heures.

Lyra regarda son directeur avec une stupéfaction muette. Dumbledore lui apprenait, devant Harry, qu'elle aurait besoin d'occlumancie et qu'elle en ferait la pratique trois fois par semaine. Harry voudrait savoir pourquoi elle en avait besoin elle aussi, c'était sûr! Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu commettre une telle imprudence? Il ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, car il avait toujours son air impassible. Puis Lyra comprit. Dumbledore _voulait_ que Harry pose des questions! Il voulait que Harry sache enfin le fin mot de l'histoire!

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry d'un air désemparé. Pourquoi Lyra doit-elle faire de l'occlumancie?

La question s'adressait à Dumbledore, mais c'était Lyra qu'il regardait. Lyra était pétrifiée sur son siège, partagée entre l'envie de hurler ou de pleurer de rage. Dumbledore n'allait tout de même pas répondre? Il n'espérait sûrement pas que ce soit Lyra qui le fasse, car si tel était le cas, il était décidément beaucoup plus dérangé qu'il n'y paraissait!

Mais le directeur ne bougea pas et rien dans son expression ne laissait croire qu'il répondrait à la question de Harry. Il s'avéra plutôt que, comme avait songé Lyra, il attendait que ce soit elle qui parle.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Harry!

Ce fut la seule réponse que Lyra put donner sans trop compromettre sa situation. Mais si elle ignorait le trait plutôt obstiné du caractère de Harry, elle l'apprit à cet instant.

-Je crois que je devrais m'en mêler, au contraire! dit-il sèchement. On m'a caché beaucoup de choses, déjà. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe!

-Non! dit Lyra d'un air aussi obstiné. Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Je suis sûr que si!

-Alors débarrasse-toi de cette assurance!

Lyra croisa les bras. Ses yeux étincelaient d'une lueur rageuse. Elle mentait pour sa simple défense : elle le savait, Harry le savait, et tous deux savaient que l'autre le savait. Lyra en voulait énormément à Dumbledore de l'avoir mise dans une telle situation.

-Vous aviez tout prévu, n'est-ce pas? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

-Oui, répondit Dumbledore. Je sais que si je ne vous avais pas convoqués tous les deux ici maintenant, vous ne vous auriez plus adressé la parole. Je crois pourtant que vous avez des choses importantes à vous dire et, de ce fait, j'en profiterais pour aller dire quelques mots à Molly Weasley et aux autres sorciers.

Il se leva, devant l'air un peu hébété des deux adolescents.

-Cette histoire a assez duré, ajouta Dumbledore. Des mises au point devront être faites si nous voulons mieux nous entraider face au danger qui nous guette.

-Mais…, balbutia Lyra, je…êtes-vous sûrs que…enfin, je ne peux pas parler de _ça_!

-Mais tu devras le faire tôt ou tard, tu ne crois pas?

-Et le plus tôt sera le mieux! intervint Harry.

Lyra lui jeta un regard noir et Dumbledore sortit. Lyra savait qu'il avait raison et que c'était même dangereux que Harry ne sache rien. Seulement, elle ne s'était pas préparée à lui annoncer tout ça là, maintenant, et c'était cela qui la frustrait. Elle avait toujours détesté qu'on choisisse à sa place sans la consulter. Là, elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait se lancer.

-Tu te rappelles de cet été, lorsqu'on s'est retrouvés devant chez moi à quatre heures du matin? dit-elle soudainement.

Harry se tourna vers elle, étonné. Visiblement, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il.

-Nous avions parlé de ces gens qui nous cachent des choses en pensant nous protéger et agir pour notre bien, alors qu'en fait ils ne font qu'aggraver la situation…

-Et que tout irait beaucoup mieux s'ils avouaient tout, acheva Harry à sa place. Je m'en souviens.

-À ce moment-là, jamais je n'aurais cru que j'aurais à faire la même chose, poursuivit Lyra. Surtout pas envers toi…mais tu sais, tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que dans la vie on a toujours le choix et je t'ai répondu que c'était faux. Et je le crois toujours, Harry, parce que parfois il arrive que nous soyons forcés de faire certains choix qui ne nous conviennent pas.

-Je le sais, soupira Harry. J'ai dit n'importe quoi et je n'en croyais pas un mot.

-Alors tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te dis que je ne peux pas te dire maintenant ce que tu veux savoir, dit Lyra en baissant les yeux. Dumbledore a raison, je devrai le faire tôt ou tard mais…pas maintenant.

-Eh bien…je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, dit Harry.

Son regard croisa celui de Lyra et ils échangèrent un sourire. Un sourire plutôt faible…

ø

øøøø

ø

Le lendemain, Harry repensait toujours à cette conversation en faisant ses bagages. Il était encore tôt, mais c'était leur dernière journée au 12, Square Grimmaurd avant le retour à Poudlard et Harry voulait être sûr de ne rien oublier. Après avoir passé une heure à rassembler ses effets éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre et le salon, il alla s'asseoir à la salle à manger pour réfléchir seul. La maison était encore tout endormie et des sorciers ronflaient dans toutes les pièces, salles de bain comprises. La salle à manger était le seul endroit désert de la maison des Black.

Tant de choses s'étaient passées dans la vie de Harry, et dans un si petit laps de temps, qu'il ne savait plus où donner la tête. Depuis le retour définitif de Voldemort, les mystères et les malheurs étaient omniprésents. D'abord, il y avait eu la découverte de la prophétie, suivie de la mort de Sirius. Ces deux évènements restaient ancrés dans la mémoire de Harry, tapis dans un coin de ses pensées même lorsqu'il était occupé à autre chose, et surgissant sans prévenir sous forme d'un rêve éveillé ou d'un cauchemar. Puis, à peine quelques semaines après le décès de son parrain, Harry avait rencontré Lyra. Elle était si semblable à lui, mais si différente en même temps, que c'en était désarmant. Lyra avait assurément un secret – un terrible secret – qu'elle gardait bien enfoui. Pourtant, plusieurs personnes semblaient l'avoir percé à jour : Dumbledore, d'abord, puis tous les sorciers de l'Ordre ainsi que les professeurs de Poudlard…et peut-être même Ron, Hermione et Ginny, qui sait? Harry se sentait rongé par la curiosité et par l'agacement; il avait horreur qu'on lui cache quelque chose, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un à qui il avait tout dit. Mais il aurait la réponse à tout cela très bientôt, espérait-il. Lyra avait assuré qu'elle lui dirait tout, seulement elle n'avait pas précisé _quand_ elle le ferait.

Et puis, après la rencontre de Lyra et de tous les mystères qui l'entourait, il y avait aussi Luna Lovegood qui adoptait un comportement étrange avec ses Chroniques à la Rita Skeeter. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il permettre qu'une élève fouille ainsi dans la vie privée de ses congénères et ce, dans l'enceinte même de son école? Dans ce cas, Luna devait user d'un truc – un sortilège, peut-être – légal mais indiscret. Il faudrait bien que Harry découvre ce que c'était afin de l'empêcher de continuer…

Dans le même temps, Harry était devenu capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, ce dont il avait toujours inconsciemment rêvé. Ils s'étaient même qualifiés pour la finale avec les Poufsouffle! Si seulement ils pouvaient gagner la Coupe… quel honneur ce serait! Harry espérait vivement que rien de fâcheux n'arrive d'ici là.

Ensuite, tout était allé si vite. Les cours, les Chroniques quotidiennes de Luna, sa rivalité accrue avec Malefoy, le bal de Noël…Ron et Hermione amoureux, la bataille de boules de neige…les vampires. Harry voyait parfois en rêve les yeux cramoisis du professeur Snave, la haine renforcée de Rogue à son égard et toujours la même simplicité si classe mais autoritaire de Sinistra. La pensée de ses trois professeurs dotés de longues canines lui donnait des frissons. Dumbledore était-il au courant de leur véritable nature? Oui, sans aucun doute. Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi permettait-il à des vampires d'enseigner dans son école? Sûrement pour la même raison qu'il avait permis à Remus Lupin de travailler malgré sa lycanthropie… Il ne servait à rien d'aller embêter Dumbledore avec cette histoire, Harry savait déjà ce qu'il lui dirait. Avec un soupir las, il se massa les tempes; il avait l'esprit en compote. Cette semaine encore, il avait découvert de nouvelles choses qui l'enfonçait encore plus dans le mystère. Il pensait, bien entendu, à Mark Evans qui avait été en possession d'une photo de ses parents et de sa marraine. Sa marraine. Harry devait absolument en reparler à Remus, pour qu'il n'oublie pas de prévenir Adorabelle de la visite qu'il lui rendrait très bientôt. C'était une façon indirecte d'entrer en contact avec ses parents…et avec Sirius.

Mais tous ces mystères avaient-ils un lien entre eux? Et si tout n'était pas arrivé par hasard? Peut-être que Lyra, Luna, Mark, les vampires, Adorabelle…non, c'était impossible, que pouvaient-ils bien avoir en commun? La sorcellerie mise à part, Harry ne voyait pas quel lien pourrait bien unir tous ces gens.

-Harry, mon chéri, que fais-tu là? fit une voix dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Mrs Weasley était là, dans son peignoir fleuri, sa baguette à la main. Elle fixait Harry, visiblement étonnée de le trouver là.

-Je me suis réveillé et je n'avais pas sommeil, expliqua Harry. Comme je ne voulais déranger personne…

-Tu dois avoir faim! dit Mrs Weasley en troquant sa chemise de nuit pour une robe conventionnelle, d'un coup de baguette. J'étais justement descendue pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

-Je peux vous aider, offrit Harry.

-Ce ne serait pas de refus, avec toutes les bouches que nous avons à nourrir ici! dit Mrs Weasley en riant.

Heureux de s'être trouvé quelque chose pour s'occuper, Harry la suivit à la cuisine. Mrs Weasley sortit des casseroles, des assiettes et des ustensiles, avant de demander à Harry d'aller chercher les œufs, le bacon, le pain et les fruits. Elle jacassa à propos de tout et de rien et Harry l'écoutait attentivement, tout en tranchant une énorme pastèque.

-Je l'ai toujours su, bien sûr, je connais mes enfants mieux que personne et une mère sent ces choses-là! Ils ont mis du temps, mais Ron est si orgueilleux que ça ne m'étonne pas. Hermione et lui sont si mignons ensemble, tu ne trouves pas?

Harry se contentait d'acquiescer en souriant à la tête que ferait Ron s'il le voyait en train de cuisiner avec sa mère tout en parlant de sa relation avec Hermione.

-Tout arrive simultanément! continua Mrs Weasley en tournant le bacon dans la poêle avant de diriger sa baguette vers les toasts qui sautèrent aussitôt dans le grille-pain. Charlie et Kathleen qui se fiancent, Bill qui passe tout son temps à donner des cours privés à cette Miss Delacour, Ron et Hermione qui s'avouent enfin leur amour…Lyra Fox et toi qui vous donnez des rendez-vous nocturnes dans les placards!

Harry rata sa tranche de tomate et son couteau effilé lui taillada le doigt.

-Ouch! fit-il en laissant tomber l'ustensile.

Mrs Weasley lui lança simplement un sort qui guérit la plaie en un clin d'œil et continua à faire frire le bacon.

-Je ne suis pas idiote, tu sais, je me rends bien compte de ce qui se passe, dit Mrs Weasley.

-Mais je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire…

-Tu t'es attaché à elle, n'est-ce pas Harry?

Harry haussa les épaules en s'absorbant dans la concentration de ses tranches de fruits, mais il sentit le regard perçant de Mrs Weasley dans son dos.

-J'ai eu un entretien avec Dumbledore à ce sujet, l'autre jour, reprit-elle.

-Ah…, fit Harry, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

-J'ai été un peu dure avec elle, je le reconnais.

-Pourquoi ne l'aimez-vous pas?

Harry retint son souffle, avide de savoir. Peut-être allait-elle lui fournir les réponses qu'il attendait?

-Oh, je n'ai rien contre elle, dit Mrs Weasley. C'est une gentille fille mais…enfin, tu comprendras lorsque le moment sera venu.

-Mais j'en ai assez d'attendre ces moments qui ne viennent jamais! s'exclama Harry en disposant gauchement ses fruits dans les assiettes.

-Je sais, mon chéri, mais je n'y peux rien.

Mrs Weasley ajouta les œufs, le bacon et les toasts aux assiettes et Harry nettoya la cuisine d'un « Récurvite ». Le délicieux fumet du café et de la nourriture attira bien vite les sorciers encore somnolents et tous furent bientôt dans la salle à manger, discutant avec animation.

-Ma tomate a une drôle de forme, dit Ron en regardant curieusement son assiette. Maman a eu du mal à la trancher…aïe!

Harry venait de lui donner un coup de pied sous la table.

-Désolé, dit-il. J'ai pas fait exprès.

Près d'eux, Hermione, Lyra et Ginny écoutaient avec intérêt des sorciers parler d'un prisonnier qui s'était évadé d'Azkaban avec les Mangemorts et qui avait été capturé la veille par Améthyste Beauregard.

-Le prisonnier, Mambus Mamelus, va comparaître cet après-midi devant le Magenmagot, dit Elphias Dodge de sa voix sifflante. Selon lui, c'est Lucius Malefoy qui aurait organisé l'évasion, après avoir reçu une lettre de sa femme.

-Mambus Mamelus est un fou, dit Emmeline Vance en secouant la tête. Je ne le blâme pas, après tout il a passé la moitié de sa vie avec les Détraqueurs. Seulement, je ne crois pas qu'il faut accorder de l'importance à ce qu'il raconte.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça, Emmeline?

-C'est simple, Elphias : comment la femme de Malefoy pourrait-elle lui envoyer une lettre à Azkaban? C'est impossible, le hibou ou la chouette se ferait avaler tout cru.

-Mais la prison n'est plus ce qu'elle était, soutint Elphias. Les Détraqueurs n'y sont plus et les trolls sont trop stupides pour avoir le moindre doute. J'y suis allé une fois et ces monstres ne faisaient rien d'autre que de se battre entre eux devant l'entrée, sans s'occuper des prisonniers. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne savent même pas encore qu'il y a eu une évasion.

-N'exagère pas.

-J'exagère à peine! protesta Elphias.

-De toute façon, les trolls sont les créatures les plus compétentes que nous ayons pu trouver pour remplacer les Détraqueurs. Il faudra donc faire avec.

-Vous n'avez qu'à engager des géants! dit Fred qui avait, lui aussi, écouté la conversation avec intérêt.

-On y avait pensé, dit Elphias avec un sourire en coin. Seulement, personne n'a voulu s'aventurer jusqu'à la vallée des géants. C'est une mission beaucoup trop périlleuse : on y laisserait notre peau avant même d'essuyer leur refus assuré!

Harry se souvint du périple qu'avait entrepris Hagrid afin de retrouver sa famille. La vallée des géants n'était effectivement pas l'endroit le plus sécuritaire pour un simple sorcier : les géants eux-mêmes s'entretuaient!

Après avoir aidé Mrs Weasley à laver la vaisselle, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois au salon en compagnie de Lyra et de Ginny, à se demander comment occuper leur dernière journée de vacances. Hermione décida de s'avancer dans ses leçons, idée immédiatement dédaignée par les autres, puis Harry, Ron et Ginny se mirent d'accord pour un match de Quidditch hivernal improvisé.

Lyra se proposa sagement pour faire l'arbitre. Elle se souvenait de sa désastreuse leçon de vol avec Harry et, à voir le sourire narquois du jeune homme, il ne l'avait sûrement pas oubliée non plus...

Ainsi se terminèrent les vacances de Noël dans les quartier de l'Ordre du Phénix.

* * *

_Attention dans le prochain chapitre: LA mise au point entre Harry et Lyra!! Héhéhé..._


	28. Dure Saint Valentin

Emma : Je suis contente que tu aimes le couple de Harry et Lyra :-D La mise au point arrive aujourd'hui, tu seras servie! J'en dis pas plus XD Merci d'avoir reviewé!!!!!

Merci aussi à tous les autres!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 27: Dure Saint-Valentin **

Le mois de janvier fut nettement plus doux que les mois précédents, mais il ne neigea pas moins. Une imposante bordée vint s'ajouter au parc déjà enneigé de l'école et se rendre aux cours de Soins aux créatures magiques dans ces conditions était un véritable supplice pour les élèves. Malgré tout, Lyra ne fut pas fâchée de son retour à Poudlard. Les vacances de Noël avaient été très éprouvantes pour elle.

Tel que prévu, elle suivit des cours d'occlumancie avec Rogue. Ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'elle l'avait cru et elle trouvait très désagréable le fait que son professeur fouille ainsi dans sa tête – et dans sa vie privée. Mais Rogue était visiblement beaucoup plus patient avec elle qu'il ne l'avait été avec Harry, du coup les cours furent plus supportables. Une bonne complicité s'établit entre Rogue et Lyra, et cette dernière restait souvent dans la classe de potions après les classes, pour discuter et aider à ranger les dégâts qu'avaient faits certains élèves.

Un soir, après une séance d'occlumancie particulièrement intense, Lyra réussit enfin à fermer son esprit.

-Très bien, c'était excellent! commenta Rogue. Encore deux ou trois pratiques et tu maîtriseras parfaitement!

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire? l'interrompit Lyra en massant son crâne douloureux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une bombe prête à exploser à la place du cerveau!

-Tu sais que je ne devrais pas te donner congé comme ça. Il faut absolument que tu maîtrises l'art de l'occlumancie.

-Je sais, je sais, soupira Lyra. Sinon Voldemort pourrait m'utiliser pour tuer Harry.

-Il n'est pas seulement question de Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait facilement s'en prendre à toi, aussi.

-Je sais ça aussi, dit Lyra en soupirant de nouveau. Seulement, vous semblez tous voir un danger que je ne vois pas. Pourquoi _moi_ je dois faire de l'occlumancie trois fois par semaine? À ce que je sache, c'est Harry qui a des visions et c'est à lui que Voldemort s'en prend. Pas à moi.

-Nous sommes prévoyants, voilà tout, dit Rogue.

-Prévoyants, oui, c'est ça. Il y a cependant une chose que je ne comprends pas, Severus.

-Laquelle?

-Pourquoi êtes-vous plus prévoyants avec moi qu'avec Harry? C'est lui que Voldemort veut tuer. Et puis, si je suis sa fille, il n'a aucune raison de s'en prendre à moi, non? Vous devriez plutôt vous inquiéter pour vous tous, pas pour moi.

Sûre de ce qu'elle avançait, Lyra croisa les bras avec détermination.

-Je ne veux plus suivre de cours d'occlumancie, ça ne me sert à rien. Voldemort est mon père. Il ne me fera aucun mal.

Rogue eut un sourire sans joie et secoua la tête.

-Ça, c'est ce que tu crois, dit-il gravement. Laisse-moi te faire descendre de ton petit nuage rose. J'ai longtemps été au service de ton père, après mes études et peu après ta naissance. Je sais de quoi je parle, tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont il est capable. Que tu sois sa fille ne change absolument rien, Lyra. Voldemort n'est pas et ne sera jamais le petit papounet aimant et protecteur auquel tu t'attends. (Lyra réprima un sourire.) C'est un homme extrêmement dangereux et, crois-moi, il n'épargnera personne. Il n'a pas hésité à assassiner ses propres parents et, si telles sont ses intentions, il n'hésitera pas à te tuer, toi aussi. Peut-être que ta mort n'est pas dans ses projets, qui sait. L'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres est insondable. Voilà pourquoi tu dois faire de l'occlumancie et de la magie sans baguette : pour te préparer au pire.

La belle assurance de Lyra ne fit pas long feu et s'évanouit instantanément. Elle avait réellement cru que d'être la fille de Voldemort lui assurait une certaine protection. Mais elle se trompait et elle avait manifestement encore beaucoup à apprendre.

-Severus? fit-elle après un moment.

-Oui?

-Croyez-vous que je sois de taille à rivaliser avec Voldemort?

-Oh non, pas encore…mais cela viendra. Oui, répéta-t-il pour lui-même, cela viendra.

Lyra frissonna devant l'air déterminé de Severus Rogue. Il allait l'aider à être aussi dangereuse que son père. Il allait la transformer en monstre.

-Est-ce vraiment obligatoire de continuer la séance? demanda Lyra, interrompant les réflexions de son professeur.

Rogue réfléchit et jeta un œil à sa montre. Puis il soupira et fit un geste résigné de la main.

-Ça va, c'est tout pour ce soir. À la condition que tu me promettes les mêmes progrès à la prochaine séance.

-Je le promets, dit sagement Lyra.

-Bien. À vendredi prochain, donc.

Lyra acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de fermer la porte derrière elle, elle jeta un dernier regard à Severus. Il la dévisageait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Un peu effrayée, Lyra ferma la porte et fila sans demander son reste.

ø

øøøø

ø

Entre tous les cours qu'elle devait suivre avec le Retourneur de Temps, les devoirs supplémentaires qu'elle devait faire afin de passer ses BUSE avec les cinquième année et les trois séances d'occlumancie par semaine, Lyra vit passer le mois de janvier comme un éclair. Elle se leva un matin, toute surprise d'être déjà en février. Ce matin-là, elle était si fatiguée qu'elle s'endormit dans la Grande Salle, au petit-déjeuner. Pansy Parkinson eut recours à la force pour la réveiller.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de roupiller, on a cours de potions dans cinq minutes! cria-t-elle en secouant Lyra comme un prunier.

-Hein? fit Lyra en regardant autour d'elle d'un air endormi.

Puis elle comprit ce que Pansy venait de lui dire.

-Cinq minutes? Tu aurais pu me réveiller avant!

-Va dire ça à Drago, dit Pansy en roulant les yeux. Il ne voulait pas que je te réveille. Il disait que tu dormais comme un ange. Dormir comme un ange, voyez-vous ça! ricana-t-elle. Je ne sais pas quel sort tu lui as jeté, mais il est pas mal dans le genre fleur bleue, ces temps-ci.

-Hum, fit Lyra qui n'avait écouté que d'une oreille.

Elle saisit un toast et se leva pour se rendre en cours de potion, laissant Pansy déblatérer derrière elle.

Elles arrivèrent en retard d'une petite minute. Lyra entra dans la classe la première et fut suivie du regard désapprobateur de Rogue jusqu'à ce qu'elle regagne sa place. Pansy entra à sa suite, mais n'eut pas droit au même traitement de faveur.

-Vous êtes en retard, dit Rogue de sa voix glacée. Parkinson, une retenue. Je vous attends demain à mon bureau.

-Et Lyra n'a pas de retenue, elle? protesta Pansy.

-Vous êtes préfète, Parkinson. Vous auriez dû donner l'exemple. Et puisque vous osez me tenir tête, vous aurez une deuxième retenue.

Pansy attendit que Rogue leur tourne le dos pour inscrire la liste des ingrédients au tableau, et jeta un regard chargé d'indignation à Lyra.

Lyra se sentit très mal à l'aise. Elle n'approuvait pas l'injustice de Severus et aurait préféré qu'il ne la privilégie pas devant les autres élèves, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Plus tard, Pansy se pencha vers Drago et murmura d'un ton furieux :

-C'est de ta faute, l'amoureux! La prochaine fois, tu réveilleras ton ange toi-même!

Drago plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais et Pansy n'osa pas insister. Il avait beaucoup changé au retour des vacances. Contrairement à ce qu'avançait Pansy, Lyra ne le trouvait pas du tout « fleur bleue ». Il était plus impatient et plus colérique et, par moment, il l'effrayait. Lorsqu'il fixait quelqu'un, cette personne ne pouvait s'empêcher de détourner les yeux. Drago était devenu menaçant. Il avait aussi beaucoup maigri et avait le teint pâle. Mais à cela, il avait une explication : il avait été très malade durant les vacances, disait-il.

-Je vous demanderais à tous d'être très attentifs, dit Rogue avec un coup d'œil explicite à Lyra. La potion que nous allons voir aujourd'hui est très différente de tout ce que nous avons vu jusqu'à maintenant. Elle n'est pas inscrite dans votre manuel scolaire et ne figure que dans les grimoires traitant de magie noire.

Les Serpentard semblèrent soudain très intéressés et les Gryffondor déglutirent.

-Pour ceux d'entre vous qui connaissent le Polynectar, reprit Rogue en regardant Harry et Hermione, vous y trouverez une certaine ressemblance avec la potion d'aujourd'hui, qui porte le nom de Métamorphosys. Le Polynectar permet de prendre l'apparence d'une autre personne dans un temps très limité. Mais la Métamorphosys (Rogue désigna une fiole remplit d'un liquide rouge sang) permet de prendre une apparence unique, sans échange avec personne, sur une période de plusieurs mois. C'est dangereux et, sans une permission spéciale du ministère, illégal. Je compte sur vous pour suivre mes instructions à la lettre, car la potion est très difficile à préparer et peut être toxique si la moindre étape est oubliée. J'espère que je me fais bien comprendre (il jeta un regard entendu à Neville Londubat). Bien, alors commençons par assembler les ingrédients…

La liste des ingrédients prenait le tableau dans toute sa grandeur. Certains d'entre eux, comme les tiges de Parpaslamah qu'il fallait tailler en lanières d'exactement cinq millimètres de largeur avant d'en enlever la peau, demandaient un cours complet de préparation. Ils en avaient pour des mois à travailler sur cette potion. À la fin du cours, Rogue donna en devoir une recherche de deux rouleaux de parchemins sur les propriétés du Parpaslamah. Lyra retint un gémissement découragé à la pensée de la montagne de travaux scolaires qui l'attendait déjà. Après le son de la cloche qui fit déguerpir tous les élèves, Lyra s'approcha du bureau de Rogue.

-Pourquoi avez-vous donné une retenue à Pansy Parkinson et pas à moi, Severus? demanda-t-elle tout à trac.

-Parce que je n'ai pas envie de te supporter en retenue, je te voie déjà bien assez comme ça!

-Très drôle, fit Lyra en ébauchant un sourire. Non, sérieusement.

-Sérieusement, tu as déjà assez à faire comme ça. Si un professeur te donne une retenue, viens m'en parler. Je vais lui faire regretter de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps!

Lyra ignorait si Severus plaisantait encore, mais elle rit en l'imaginant s'en prendre à un de ses collègues pour une raison aussi futile. C'était exactement le genre de chose qu'il était capable de faire.

-Severus? Êtes-vous gentil avec moi seulement parce que je suis la fille de Voldemort?

La question le prit de court.

-Que vas-tu me chanter là, toi?

-C'est juste que les gens m'aiment ou me détestent toujours pour les mauvaises raisons, ils m'aiment parce que j'ai des pouvoirs plus puissants ou ils me détestent parce que je leur fais peur! débita Lyra d'une traite. Pansy, par exemple. On a aucune affinité, mais elle me parle parce qu'elle croit que je peux lui apprendre la magie noire. Ou Hermione Granger qui me détestait justement parce que je fais ce genre de magie. Et vous…

-Moi je t'apprécie à ta juste valeur, Lyra. J'aurais aimé avoir une fille comme toi.

Ce fut au tour de Lyra d'être prise de court. Elle regarda son professeur d'un air étonné.

-Avez-vous des enfants Severus?

-Non, et ça ne m'a jamais vraiment manqué.

-Et une femme? Ça vous aura manqué?

-C'est quoi, cette intrusion dans ma vie privée?

-Je ne fais que poser des questions.

-Tu es trop curieuse.

-C'est vrai, admit Lyra. Et quand vous m'apprendrez la legilimancie, je sonderai votre esprit!

-Mon esprit est insondable.

-Comme celui de mon père…

Lyra pencha la tête de côté et observa Severus.

-Pourquoi ça ne vous a jamais manqué de ne pas avoir d'enfants? demanda-t-elle.

-Et ça recommence, soupira Severus.

Il ne leva pas les yeux des devoirs du cours précédent qu'il était en train de corriger. Lyra crut qu'il ne répondrait pas, mais après un moment, il releva la tête.

-J'aurais fait un bien mauvais père, dit-il alors.

-Peut-être, dit Lyra en haussant les épaules. Mais j'aurais aimé avoir un père comme vous.

La cloche annonçant les cinq minutes restantes avant la fin de la récréation sonna à ce moment-là, mais Lyra ne bougea pas. Elle avait la gorge nouée par l'émotion, mais elle s'efforça de n'en rien laisser paraître.

-File, tu vas être en retard, lui dit gentiment Severus.

-Aucune importance, puisque vous allez faire regretter à mes professeurs de m'avoir donné des retenues!

Severus sourit. C'était la première fois que Lyra le voyait sourire franchement, mais cela ne dura pas. Il reprit vite son masque d'indifférence, comme si toute forme de joie lui était interdite. Lyra quitta le cachot, encore plus désolée pour Severus Rogue qu'elle ne l'était pour elle-même.

ø

øøøø

ø

Deux semaines passèrent. Au matin du 14 février, Lyra se réveilla mélancolique. La Grande Salle était décorée de petits cœurs en l'honneur de la Saint-Valentin et des chérubins voltigeaient un peu partout dans l'école, ayant pour mission d'acheminer les valentins aux bons destinataires. Dans les couloirs, quelques couples marchaient main dans la main. L'amour était partout, à Poudlard.

Lyra n'avait pas reparlé à Harry, ces deux derniers mois. Elle ne le croisait que très rarement dans les couloirs ou à la bibliothèque. Dans les cours qu'ils avaient en commun, elle restait avec les Serpentard et lui avec les Gryffondor. Mais Harry lui manquait énormément. Lyra savait que, maintenant qu'elle faisait de l'occlumancie, elle ne représentait plus vraiment un danger pour lui. Cependant, annoncer à Harry qu'elle était la descendante directe de Voldemort lui répugnait. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse, mais elle repoussait toujours le moment, se disant qu'Harry avait probablement déjà oublié qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire.

Mais elle se trompait.

Elle lisait le magazine _Toute la vérité_ de Luna Lovegood et Mark Evans en déplorant le rôle que jouait son jeune ami dans de tels ragots, lorsqu'un chérubin s'arrêta à la hauteur de son visage et annonça d'une voix fluette : « Un message pour Mlle Lyra Fox! »

Lyra interrompit sa lecture et, étonnée, prit l'enveloppe dorée que lui tendait le chérubin.

-Qui vous envoie? demanda-t-elle.

-Nous ne faisons que transmettre les messages, dit le chérubin avant de s'éloigner.

Lyra haussa les épaules et, intriguée, ouvrit l'enveloppe.

Elle contenait un petit carton en forme de cœur où étaient écrits ces simples mots :

« _Le moment est venu. H.P._ »

Lyra comprit immédiatement le sens de ce message. Le cœur battant, elle sortit de son sac une plume et un gobelet d'encre et inscrivit à l'endos du carton :

« _Près de l'étang à vingt heures. L.F._ »

Elle interpella un chérubin qui passait par là, lui donna l'enveloppe et demanda qu'on la fasse parvenir à Harry Potter. Puis, elle reprit son magazine et tenta en vain de reprendre sa lecture. Toute la journée, il lui fut impossible de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Les heures et les minutes s'écoulaient à une vitesse alarmante et l'idée d'utiliser le Retourneur de Temps pour ignorer le message de Harry lui passa plusieurs fois par l'esprit. Elle n'était pas très brave, mais elle était loin d'être lâche, aussi laissa-t-elle le temps suivre son cours normal.

La dernière classe de la journée était Soins aux créatures magiques. Heureusement, Hagrid n'avait rien prévu de dangereux. Il avait trouvé une animalerie magique intéressée à recevoir les Focifères dressés et laissa aux élèves le cours libre, afin qu'ils puissent mieux profiter de leur dernier moment passé en compagnie de leur animal. Lyra fit ses adieux à Love, sans plus de cérémonie. À un moment, elle croisa le regard de Harry, qui articula silencieusement « à vingt heures ». Elle acquiesça, même si elle commençait sérieusement à douter d'être encore en vie à cette heure.

-Est-ce que ça va? demanda Drago en arrivant près d'elle.

-Hein? fit Lyra, la tête ailleurs. Oh… ouioui Drago, tu as raison.

Drago fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas. Un peu avant la fin du cours, Hermione s'approcha, son Focifère posé sur son épaule.

-Tu es toute pâle, remarqua-t-elle.

-C'est mon teint naturel, rétorqua sèchement Lyra.

-Je voulais dire, plus pâle que d'habitude. Tu sembles sur le point de t'évanouir.

-Ça paraît tant que ça?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? renchérit Hermione. Harry est bizarre lui aussi. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous?

Lyra s'assura que personne dans les parages ne pouvait entendre leur conversation.

-On a rendez-vous ce soir, murmura-t-elle. Je vais tout lui dire.

-Oh…

-Crois-tu qu'il va bien le prendre? s'inquiéta Lyra.

-Euh…hum…c'est le genre de nouvelle qui surprend toujours, avança prudemment Hermione.

-Crois-tu qu'il va m'en vouloir? dit Lyra d'un ton angoissé.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Hermione un peu trop rapidement. Ce n'est tout de même pas ta faute…

-Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ce rendez-vous! Peut-être que je devrais annuler et…

-Non, dit catégoriquement Hermione. Il faut que tu y ailles. Et puis, tu fais de l'occlumancie maintenant. Tu pourras dire à Harry qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger!

-Voilà qui devrait le rassurer, dit Lyra d'un ton sarcastique. Oh, il va m'en vouloir à mort de ne pas lui avoir tout dit plus tôt!

-Raison de plus pour ne pas annuler ce soir. Tu as assez attendu, Lyra.

-Oui, tu as raison…

-Salut les filles! dit joyeusement Ron qui venait d'arriver derrière elles.

Il prit Hermione par la taille.

-Ron! s'offusqua Hermione. Tu interromps notre conversation!

-Oh, désolé, dit Ron. De quoi parliez-vous?

Hermione hésita, mais Ron sembla comprendre.

-Ah! fit-il. Vous parlez de… (il baissa la voix) euh, du père de Lyra?

-Ron! s'exclama Hermione, outrée.

-Ça va, Hermione, dit calmement Lyra. Je sais qu'il sait.

Ron et Hermione la regardèrent, surpris.

-Comment as-tu su? demanda Ron.

-Parce que tu as peur de moi maintenant, dit Lyra avec un sourire contrit. Je me doutais bien qu'Hermione t'avait mis au courant pendant les vacances et tu viens de me le confirmer. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Ce soir…Harry le saura aussi.

-Aïe, fit Ron. Joli cadeau que tu lui fais pour la Saint-Valentin…

-Ce que tu peux manquer de tact! lui reprocha vertement Hermione.

-Je ne manque pas de tact! protesta Ron. J'énonce un fait!

-Un fait qui manque de tact!

-Mais pas du tout!

-C'est bon, ça ne me vexe pas, intervint Lyra. Ne vous disputez pas pour si peu.

Mais Ron et Hermione ne firent pas attention à elle et continuèrent à s'engueuler jusqu'à la fin du cours. Lyra rentra au château en secouant la tête. Elle passa au dortoir pour se changer et se pointa à la Grande Salle avec le vain espoir de réussir à avaler quelque chose. Mais même les lasagnes, son repas préféré, ne lui rendirent pas l'appétit. Lyra avait l'estomac noué par l'angoisse et ses mains tremblaient.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon ange? interrogea Pansy.

Désormais, chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à elle, elle l'appelait « mon ange », même si elle se faisait à tout coup fusiller du regard par Drago.

-Oh rien, ce n'est que de la fatigue, mentit Lyra.

-Et la fatigue t'empêche de manger? fit Pansy d'un air dubitatif. Allons donc! Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches encore, toi?

-Mais rien.

-Oh, la menteuse! Il se passe forcément quelque chose si tu refuses de manger des lasagnes! C'est en rapport avec Potter, c'est ça?

-Laisse-la tranquille, intervint Drago.

Mais il fallait beaucoup plus qu'une simple intervention pour faire taire Pansy.

-Ah, c'est vrai, j'oubliais! Il ne faut pas contrarier mon ange! ricana Pansy. Je suis sûre qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Potter. D'ailleurs, votre petit baiser dans la neige n'a pas échappé au « spécial couple » de _Toute la vérité_, aujourd'hui! Tu n'as pas lu cet article? Il était à la fin du magazine. C'est dommage que tu l'aies raté. C'est une très jolie photo, elle t'aurait plu même à toi, Drago.

À ce moment-là, l'assiette qui était devant elle se mit à la verticale, lui envoyant par la même occasion ses lasagnes en pleine figure. Pansy leva la main en l'air, prête à frapper.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça! cria-t-elle.

-Mais ce n'était pas moi! protesta Lyra.

-Ne la touche pas! ordonna sévèrement Drago.

Pansy était si choquée que sa main s'abaissa d'elle-même. Elle regarda successivement Drago et Lyra.

-Drago? fit-elle, désemparée. C'est toi qui as fait ça?

-Ça t'apprendra à te taire, dit simplement Drago.

Lyra le regarda, aussi désemparée que Pansy.

-Tu fais de la magie sans baguette toi aussi? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit?

-Parce que je ne le savais pas, dit Drago en haussant les épaules.

-Tu as tellement changé, dit Lyra.

-J'ai été très malade, répondit simplement Drago.

Et la discussion fut close. Pansy se leva de table, pressée d'aller se laver, et Lyra sortit. Il n'était pas encore vingt heures, mais elle ressentait le besoin de prendre l'air. Le climat était étonnamment doux pour un hiver. La neige commençait même à fondre par endroits. Cependant, de gros nuages noirs s'amoncelaient à l'horizon. Lyra frissonna malgré la douceur de la température. Comment pourrait-elle annoncer une telle chose à Harry? Et surtout, comment réagirait-il? Mal, c'était sûr. Qui réagirait bien à l'entente d'une histoire pareille? Lyra aurait voulu qu'il sache déjà tout et que ce soit fini. Elle étreignit ses épaules et regarda l'heure. Il restait un peu plus de cinq minutes avant l'heure fatidique.

-Tu es en avance, dit une voix derrière elle.

Le sang de Lyra se figea dans ses veines. Lentement, elle se tourna la tête. Harry était là, mains dans les poches, à une distance respectable.

-C'est toi qui es en avance, répliqua Lyra. Je ne faisais que prendre l'air.

-Je t'ai vue sortir de la Grande Salle, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. Je me suis dis que tu avais hâte au rendez-vous.

-Détrompe-toi, dit amèrement Lyra.

Harry se rapprocha. Lyra ne se retourna pas et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches pour qu'Harry ne les voie pas trembler. Elle devait masquer son trouble. Elle allait devoir se montrer froide et indifférente, sinon elle allait craquer.

-C'est toi qui m'as donné ce rendez-vous, Lyra. Ne joue pas avec moi. Finissons-en, tout ça a assez duré.

-C'est vrai, dit Lyra en pivotant pour lui faire face. Tout ça a assez duré. Mais avant, je voudrais que tu saches que je n'y suis pour rien dans tout ce qui s'est passé.

-Sois plus claire.

-Tu sais de quoi je parle! se frustra Lyra.

-À vrai dire, j'ai eu un peu de mal à te suivre, ces temps-ci. Alors si, pour une fois, pour un seul petit moment, tu pouvais être franche et précise avec moi, j'apprécierais! s'emporta Harry.

-Tu veux que je sois franche et précise? Très bien! cria Lyra. Mon père est…

Elle n'y put rien, sa voix se cassa.

-…Lord Voldemort!

-Et en plus tu te fiches de moi! s'écria Harry, indigné.

-C'est la pure vérité! riposta Lyra, sur le même ton. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai vécu toute ma vie dans une famille de Moldus blonds et bronzés? J'ai été adoptée!

-Ça n'a rien à voir! s'obstina Harry.

-Ah non? Et le fait qu'on ait dû se cacher au Canada toutes ces années, ça a quelque chose à voir? Pourquoi on m'a tenue éloignée de la sorcellerie pendant seize ans, pourquoi j'ai pu mettre le feu au chandail d'un type à l'école, comment j'ai pu faire se tordre de douleur une fille par la simple force de mon regard? Comment t'expliques ça, hein? Et à ton avis, pourquoi tout le monde a peur de moi? Pourquoi tout le monde a peur pour toi quand tu es avec moi?

-Non…

-Réfléchis, Harry! On m'a envoyée chez les Serpentard sans même demander l'avis du Choixpeau! On ne m'a même pas procuré de baguette magique! _Je suis la fille de ce monstre!_

-Arrête! cria Harry. J'aurais préféré ne rien entendre plutôt que ces sornettes!

-Que…

-Je veux la vraie raison! l'interrompit brutalement Harry.

Lyra se tut, sidérée. Après tout ça, il croyait vraiment qu'elle racontait n'importe quoi!? Harry la regardait, ses prunelles brûlant de colère.

-Mais…comment pourrais-je inventer une histoire pareille? répondit finalement Lyra, la voix tremblante.

Harry n'eut évidemment rien à répondre à cela.

-Crois-moi, dit Lyra, j'aurais tellement voulu que ce soit un mensonge, mais… Tous ces sorciers qui avaient peur de moi à l'Ordre, la fureur de Mrs Weasley quand j'étais seule avec toi, mes cours d'Occlumancie… Harry j'aimerais vraiment être en train de faire une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, mais c'est la triste réalité…

Harry semblait la considérer autrement, à présent.

-C'est vrai que…ça explique pas mal de choses, balbutia-t-il, secoué.

Lyra ne dit rien. Harry se détourna d'elle et fit quelques pas dans la neige, pour réfléchir. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira.

-C'est pour ça que personne ne voulait nous voir ensemble, continua doucement Lyra. C'est pour ça que j'ai cru que… tu serais mieux sans moi.

-Alors c'est vrai? fit Harry en revenant vers elle. Mais comment…?

-Dumbledore m'a expliqué, dit Lyra en grimaçant.

Ce n'était pas l'histoire qu'elle préférait ressasser.

-Il paraîtrait que…Voldemort…aurait sacrifié une femme pour la préparation d'une…potion…

Lyra eut des frissons de dégoût et ferma les yeux. Elle n'était pas humaine. Elle n'était pas venue au monde de l'union de deux humains…c'était tout simplement monstrueux.

-Qui? demanda Harry.

-Quoi?

-La femme.

-Oh… Elle s'appelait Dorcas Meadowes. C'était…

-La fiancée de Lupin! s'écria Harry.

-QUOI?

-Remus Lupin…il a dit que sa femme avait été assassinée…

-Mais c'est affreux! s'exclama Lyra en plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche. Je ne savais pas…je…c'est affreux!

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et ravala un sanglot. Une autre horreur qu'elle devait endosser!

-La fille de Voldemort…, murmura Harry, comme pour se convaincre. C'est…

-Abominable, oui, je sais!

-Et tu le connais? demanda Harry. Je veux dire, tu…

-Non, le coupa sèchement Lyra. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Mais il me recherche… ça explique ma présence ici, cette année…

Toute cette histoire l'écoeurait profondément. Et Harry qui restait là, sans expression, à lui poser des questions! S'il pouvait réagir un peu, pleurer, crier, danser, rire, n'importe quoi, merde! N'importe quoi qui éviterait de lui rappeler dans les détails pourquoi elle était si horrible… C'est à ce moment que Harry se mit à rire. Lyra ouvrit de grands yeux sidérés. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il le ferait vraiment…

-La fille de Voldemort! dit Harry entre deux éclats de rire. Vraiment, c'est la meilleure! Voldemort, ce monstre qui a tué mes parents et qui ne rêve que de me faire connaître le même sort, il a une fille… et c'est _toi_! Marrant, non?

-Je trouve pas!

-Pour une fois que j'étais bien avec une fille…vraiment, il y a quelqu'un là-haut qui ne veut pas que je sois heureux! Je devais être particulièrement ignoble dans mon autre vie…

« Il délire! » songea Lyra. Elle le regarda rire, agacée, jusqu'à ce qu'il stoppe brusquement et se tourne vers elle.

-Qui d'autre est au courant? interrogea-t-il soudain. Malefoy?

-Non, dit Lyra, pas lui. Seulement Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Sans compter les professeurs et les membres de l'Ordre…

-Ça fait beaucoup de gens.

-Ces gens le savaient bien avant moi! Quant à Ginny, elle l'a appris en espionnant sa mère, puis elle a rapporté à Hermione, qui l'a rapporté à Ron… bref… Je…je suis désolée, Harry…

-Alors c'est donc vrai…, dit Harry, prêt à admettre cette terrible révélation.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, répéta Lyra.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire, dit Harry en secouant la tête.

-Je sais, dit Lyra sans oser le regarder. Mais c'était trop dur.

-J'avais le droit de savoir. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on me cache toujours tout comme ça!

-Mais que voulais-tu que je fasse? Que je te dise « Non Harry ne m'embrasse pas, papa Voldy ne sera pas content » ?

-C'est ridicule! Tu n'avais qu'à me dire tout ce que tu viens de me dire, mais quelques mois plus tôt, c'est tout!

-J'avais peur de ta réaction…c'est légitime je pense!

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, puis baissèrent les yeux.

-On fait quoi maintenant? demanda Lyra.

-Que veux-tu que l'on fasse? J'imagine que si tu avais l'intention de me tuer, tu l'aurais déjà fait!

Lyra le regarda, stupéfaite qu'il ait pu dire une chose pareille. Puis la colère la submergea.

-Comment oses-tu me dire une telle chose? s'écria-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que je suis une folle furieuse peut-être? Que Voldemort me communique ses plans assassins tous les soirs? Que je suis sortie avec toi dans le seul but de te nuire?

-Mais non, c'est juste que… je n'en sais rien après tout! Imagine-toi que je viens d'apprendre que ton père est l'homme qui essaie de me tuer depuis quinze ans! Et puis je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi!

-Espèce de crétin! cria Lyra avec virulence. Tu crois vraiment que… comment peux-tu même seulement _imaginer_ que je puisse avoir l'intention de te faire du mal? Tu vas me dire que j'aurai fait semblant d'être amoureuse de toi tout ce temps, c'est ça?

A son infiniment grand dam, Lyra se mit à pleurer. Honteuse, elle se détourna promptement et fit un pas en direction du château.

-Attends! fit Harry en l'attrapant par le bras.

-Ne me touche pas! dit Lyra en se dégageant d'un mouvement brusque. A partir de maintenant, on va faire exactement ce que tout le monde attend de nous. Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, évite-moi autant que possible, et de mon côté je promets de ne pas attenter à ta vie!

-Lyra…

-Tais-toi! Je suis la fille de Voldemort. Tu es Harry Potter. Il n'y a rien à rajouter!

Elle se retourna à nouveau et essuya ses larmes d'un rageur revers de la main.

-Je crois que j'ai quand même mon mot à dire, insista Harry.

-Tu en as assez dit, répondit Lyra sans cesser sa marche. Adieu Harry!

La porte du château se refermant sur la jeune fille précéda le silence pesant de la nuit. Harry donna un coup de pied rageur dans un tas de neige, avant de pousser tous les jurons qu'il connaissait.

La fille de Voldemort...

Harry dormit très peu et très mal, cette nuit-là. Cependant, au petit matin, il se réveilla avec trois indélogeables certitudes : 1) Lyra était la dernière fille de ce monde avec qui il devait sortir, 2) il était amoureux d'elle, et 3) il était un vrai crétin.

* * *

_Alors? ;-)_


	29. Une nuit à l'infirmerie

Bonjour!!!

Je me suis couchée à 4h du matin deux soirs de suite pour écrire ce chapitre! Il n'était initialement pas prévu à la version originale, mais je préfère nettement la nouvelle tournure des événements!

Alors dans cet épisode, ce que Harry pense de tout ça et ce qu'il va en faire…

Merci à tous pour votre soutien et bonne lecture!

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Une nuit à l'infirmerie**

-VOUS SAVIEZ TOUT ET VOUS NE M'AVEZ RIEN DIT!!!

Les quelques Gryffondor qui paressaient dans la salle commune avant d'aller déjeuner déguerpirent aussitôt.

-Allons, ne prends pas ça comme ça…

-ET COMMENT DEVRAIS-JE LE PRENDRE A TON AVIS, RONALD WEASLEY!?!?!?!? BIEN, PEUT-ETRE?

-Ben euh…oui?

-Harry, intervint Hermione avant que la tempête n'éclate à nouveau, tu sais très bien que c'était à Lyra de t'en parler, pas à nous.

-C'est l'argument le plus con que j'ai entendu de ma vie! répondit vertement Harry. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis ou pas? Comment avez-vous pu rester là sans rien dire?!?

-Je ne suis au courant que depuis deux mois! se défendit Ron.

-Et c'est deux mois de plus que moi! répliqua aussitôt Harry.

Ron et Hermione se jetèrent un regard impuissant, conscients qu'aucun argument ne pourrait venir à bout de la colère de leur ami. Harry se détourna d'eux et poussa plusieurs jurons (il lui semblait qu'il ne faisait que ça, dernièrement), avant de se laisser choir dans un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains.

-La fille de Voldemort, soupira-t-il. C'est un vrai cauchemar!

Harry rejeta sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil en soupirant, indifférent au malaise de ses amis. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance…

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? osa demander Ron.

-T'en fais pas, si je le savais je le ferais! grogna Harry.

Le problème, c'était qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi désemparé de toute sa vie. Une multitude de pensées et de sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient en lui. Il commençait à peine à réaliser ce qu'il avait appris la veille et ce que cela impliquait! _La fille de Voldemort_! Et ce n'était même pas une blague!

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça? interrogea alors Hermione.

Sans relever la tête de son fauteuil, Harry écarta les bras et soupira à nouveau en signe de désarroi. Ce qu'il pensait de tout ça?

D'abord, il ne comprenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir que cette idée soit vraie, que Lyra soit la descendante directe de ce psychopathe. Si on lui avait demandé d'imaginer la fille de Voldemort, Harry aurait décrit une fille pleine de préjugés et sans autre émotion que le désir de faire souffrir des innocents. Une folle, auréolée de magie noire. Mais Lyra n'était rien de tout ça. Elle faisait de la magie sans baguette, et alors? Elle n'était pas la seule sorcière à en faire et il y avait bien pire que ça comme puissance magique… Sinon quoi? Qu'avait-elle fait comme magie noire? Lancer un Doloris? Harry l'avait déjà fait aussi. Mettre le feu au chandail d'un type? Harry aurait été enchanté de le faire également du temps où Dudley et ses copains lui faisaient la vie dure à l'école moldue. Rien de si grave, en somme. Parlait-elle Fourchelang? Et encore là, quelle importance? Harry le parlait bien, lui… Finalement, il aurait très bien pu être le fils de Voldemort lui-même, c'en était presque effarant… Cette pensée lui arracha une grimace qui surprit Ron et Hermione.

Mais Harry n'interrompit pas ses réflexions pour autant. S'il y avait bien une chose qui le fatiguait dans cette histoire, c'était le fait qu'on lui ait menti. Après tout, s'il y en avait un qui était particulièrement concerné par Voldemort _et_ par Lyra, c'était bien lui! C'était dans _son_ quartier que Lyra était venue s'établir cet été! C'était _lui_ qui l'avait aidée à se mettre à niveau pour son entrée à Poudlard! Et c'était avec _lui_ qu'elle était sortie, bon sang! Harry sentit ses entrailles se tordre de rage. Ron et Hermione, ses meilleurs amis, ceux en qui il vouait une confiance sans borne, l'avaient laissé s'amouracher de cette fille sans rien dire, alors qu'ils possédaient toutes les informations! Quelle magnifique preuve d'amitié!

Il ne savait pas quand c'était arrivé. Au départ, Harry avait d'autres préoccupations en tête que des histoires de cœur. Lyra était une fille avec qui il aimait passer du bon temps, point barre. Une amie au même titre que l'aurait été n'importe quelle autre. Quand cela avait-il commencé à changer? Il ne savait pas non plus comment c'était arrivé. Il ne lui semblait pas que Lyra lui ait fait des avances, ou lui ait manifesté un intérêt particulièrement marqué. Personne ne l'avait non plus poussé vers elle – bien au contraire. Alors comment? Finalement, il savait encore moins pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que cette fille avait de plus que les autres? Elle n'était pas plus jolie. Elle n'était pas plus drôle. Elle n'était pas plus intelligente. Elle n'aimait même pas le Quidditch! Alors qu'est-ce qui l'avait attiré vers elle? Le mystère? L'interdit? Sa mauvaise foi le poussait à croire que c'était sans doute cela.

Puis, en y réfléchissant bien et en mettant sa mauvaise foi de côté, Harry dut s'avouer que c'était plus que ça. Lyra était la seule fille avec qui il ne s'était pas senti stupide et guindé aux premiers abords. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi Hermione et Ginny, mais ce n'était pas pareil, il les considérait plutôt comme des sœurs… Avec Lyra, c'était autre chose.  
Il se sentait bien en sa présence, il ressentait souvent le besoin de la voir, d'être avec elle. Et puis il la trouvait amusante…et belle, aussi, ce qui ne lui enlevait rien…

Alors quand, comment et pourquoi, hein… ces questions sans réponses étaient plutôt inutiles, au final. Le résultat était le même : Harry savait qu'il aimait Lyra. Il n'y avait pas d'explications; c'était comme ça et c'était tout. Et ce n'était pas, pour le moment, la certitude la plus réjouissante qui soit… Ça rendait tout tellement plus compliqué!

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant?

Ron et Hermione continuaient à lui poser des questions à intervalles réguliers, mais Harry leur en voulait encore trop pour répondre. Ces traîtres…

Et pourtant… S'ils l'avaient prévenu avant de ce qu'ils savaient, cela aurait-il changé quelque chose? Harry les aurait-il crus? Et cela aurait-il suffit à empêcher d'arriver ce qui était arrivé? Harry n'en était pas si certain, finalement.

-Y a-t-il autre chose qu'on a volontairement oublié de me dire et dont je devrais être informé? demanda-t-il soudain.

-Euh…pas à ma connaissance, répondit Ron, surpris par la question.

-Euh…seulement si tu promets de ne pas te fâcher…, dit timidement Hermione.

…

-Tu as QUOI?!?!?

-Enfin, ce n'était pas réellement prémédité, dit rapidement Hermione, on pesait le pour et le contre et puis Gin et moi en sommes venues à la conclusion que…

-Ginny et toi? Et il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que c'était à ma copine et non à vous de décider de l'issu de notre relation???

-Mais la décision finale lui est revenue, balbutia Hermione, mal à l'aise.

-Je n'ose pas imaginer le genre de fille qui n'aurait pas plié aux arguments que vous avez employés! Ma parole, j'ai vraiment les pires amis du monde!!

Ron se mit aussitôt à protester, mais Harry ne l'écouta pas.

-Harry, tout ça, ce n'était que pour ton bien! se défendit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

-Super, comme tu vois je me porte à merveille! dit amèrement Harry.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu l'aimais à ce point…

Un réflexe poussé par l'orgueil commanda à Harry de nier le « à ce point », mais il y renonça et garda le silence.

-J'espère que tu comprends ce qui a motivé cette décision, poursuivit Hermione, toujours bouleversée. Lyra elle-même était d'accord…imagine que…Voldemort se serve d'elle pour t'atteindre!

-Voldemort a toujours voulu me tuer, de toute façon! répliqua Harry.

-Et puis tous les professeurs qui te préviennent depuis le début de te tenir loin d'elle…

-Justement, tu n'étais pas obligée d'en rajouter!

-Harry, je t'en prie, comprends-moi!

-Ce que je comprends c'est que non seulement tu m'as menti, mais en plus t'as bousillé ma vie sentimentale!

Sitôt qu'il les eût prononcés, Harry trouva ces propos d'un dramatisme ridicule, mais heureusement, Ron et Hermione ne semblèrent pas s'en formaliser.

-Je suis désolée, dit Hermione, totalement déconfite. Ce n'était pas le but…

-Fort heureusement!

-De toute façon, même si Ginny et moi ne nous en étions pas mêlées, le résultat serait le même à l'heure actuelle, non? risqua Hermione.

-C'est-à-dire? grogna Harry.

-Eh bien, maintenant que tu sais…qui elle est…tu n'envisages tout de même pas qu'il puisse y avoir quoi que ce soit entre elle et toi, non? dit Hermione.

-Et pourquoi pas? riposta Harry.

Cette riposte laissa Hermione sans voix.

-Voyons Harry, intervint Ron, tout aussi soufflé. Elle pourrait te tuer n'importe quand!

Ces propos choquèrent aussitôt Harry, avant qu'il se souvienne qu'il avait dit la même chose à Lyra, la veille… Cette idée lui sembla encore plus absurde.

-Non, dit-il avec ferveur. Elle ne le ferait pas…elle…

Un autre détail de la conversation de la veille lui revint en mémoire, lui laissant une drôle de sensation au creux du ventre.

-Elle m'aimait.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard que Harry ne sut interpréter.

-Elle faisait peut-être semblant…

Ron se ratatina instantanément sur son siège, craignant les foudres de Harry. Ce dernier, à la surprise générale, se contenta cependant de sourire.

-Pas d'autres arguments? demanda-t-il alors.

-Ben tu sais, après tout, tu ne connais pas grand-chose d'elle, risqua Ron.

Nouveau sourire de Harry.

-Ensuite?

-Euh, fit Ron, se sentant un peu ridicule. V…Voldemort pourrait lui communiquer ses plans et…

-Vous savez quoi? dit Harry en se levant brusquement de son fauteuil. Plus j'y pense, et plus je me dis qu'il n'y a aucun problème.

-Quoi? firent Ron et Hermione en même temps.

-Après tout, ce n'est qu'un motif supplémentaire pour tuer ce salopard…

-Harry! cria Hermione, scandalisée.

-Quoi? fit Harry, agacé. Il a tué mes parents. Il a essayé de me tuer cinq fois. Il a tué des centaines d'autres innocents et détruits tout autant de familles! Vous connaissez les détails de la prophétie…ou je me rends…ou je le tue! Eh bien il est hors de question que je m'aplatisse devant ce monstre!

-Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi mais… C'est justement ce monstre qui est le père de Lyra, dit Hermione, irritée.

-Raison de plus, dit Harry. Il m'a assez pourri la vie comme ça!

Une soudaine détermination s'empara de lui et fit briller ses yeux verts.

-Je vais le tuer! énonça-t-il farouchement.

Il quitta la salle commune sur ces paroles, laissant ses amis légèrement désemparés.

-C'est…c'est bien, ce petit regain d'énergie, commenta Ron après son départ.

-Oui…, dit Hermione.

-Et puis, Lyra est une fille bien, après tout.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça la question.

-Tu crois qu'il va aller la reconquérir?

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

-Et tu crois qu'on va réussir à le faire revenir sur sa décision?

-Honnêtement… non.

-Alors le sujet est clos. On va manger?

Hermione lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

ø

øøøø

ø

-Professeur? Je pourrais vous parler une minute?

-Bien sûr, Mr Potter! dit Snave en rangeant les copies d'examen dans sa mallette.

Le dernier étudiant venait de quitter la classe et Harry se retrouva seul avec le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

-Je vous écoute, dit Snave en croisant ses mains sur son bureau.

-Eh bien voilà, je…vous savez sans doute je devrai participer à une bataille…décisive…

-Vous devrez lutter contre Voldemort, résuma Snave.

Au diable la subtilité!

-Oui, dit Harry. Et je me demandais si…enfin, puisque vous êtes le professeur de défense…vous devez en savoir plus large sur la défense…

Harry se sentait intensément ridicule.

-C'est juste, dit tranquillement Snave. Vous souhaiteriez des cours de niveau plus élevé?

-J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à m'entraîner, énonça Harry. Enfin, si vous en avez le temps…et l'envie, cela va de soi…

-J'en serais enchanté, Potter, répondit sincèrement Snave.

Harry eut un soupir de soulagement.

-Cependant…

Harry se renfrogna.

-Comme vous le constatez, je ne suis plus de la toute première jeunesse! dit Snave en souriant. Je doute être un adversaire satisfaisant pour les duels…

Harry ne put dissimuler sa déception.

-Néanmoins, poursuivit Snave, je veux bien mettre mes connaissances à contribution. Je vous apprendrai ce que je saurai vous être utile et, si vous trouvez un partenaire de duel pour mettre cela en pratique, je serai bien entendu ravi de vous superviser.

-Entendu, dit Harry. Je trouverai quelqu'un. Quand seriez-vous prêt à commencer?

-Les mardis et jeudis soirs vous conviendraient-ils?

-C'est parfait, dit Harry.

Cela ne contrevenait pas avec ses cours d'occlumancie du mercredi et lui laissait le week-end pour le repos et les devoirs.

-A mardi, dans ce cas! dit Snave en se levant.

Harry le remercia chaleureusement et sortit de la classe, un sourire aux lèvres. La première étape était franchie. La deuxième allait s'avérer plus compliquée…

ø

øøøø

ø

La Métamorphosys était assurément la pire potion du monde. Harry ne se souvenait pas en avoir préparé une qui demandait autant de minutie. Comble de malheur, il n'avait absolument pas la tête à ça ce jour-là…

Un coup d'œil du côté des Serpentard avait suffi à détecter l'absence de Lyra…et de Malefoy. Cette perspective horripilait Harry à l'extrême.

-Les ongles de Marsupilami doivent être coupés à 1,5 millimètre, Harry! lui rappela Hermione dans un murmure. Les tiens sont beaucoup trop gros…

Harry n'avait malheureusement rien entendu, et Rogue arrivait justement derrière lui.

-Que vois-je, Potter? fit la voix glaciale. Monsieur se croit au-dessus des instructions?

Harry leva un regard ennuyé sur son professeur. Ce qu'il en avait à faire, de ses instructions!

-Bien, dit Rogue, agacé. Votre nonchalance vous sera fatale cette fois. Cette horrible mixture que vous avez concoctée…

Il désigna du menton la potion brunâtre qui bouillonnait dans son chaudron.

-…Buvez-la.

Il y eut un silence de mort dans le cachot. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés. Harry, lui, ne se sentait pas d'humeur à discuter. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il saisit sa louche, la remplit de l'infecte mixture qu'il versa dans une fiole, puis, après une vive inspiration, il en avala le contenu.

Fait particulier, Rogue eut l'air franchement étonné. Les élèves guettèrent tous avec appréhension la réaction de Harry, et Hermione semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir.

Mis à part l'horrible goût de la potion, Harry ne ressentit pas grand-chose. Il crut d'abord qu'il ne se passerait rien…jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente un véritable incendie dans ses entrailles. La douleur lui coupa le souffle et il tomba à genoux.

-On fait moins le fier, à présent? jubila Rogue.

Harry lui jeta un regard imprégné de haine. Ce qu'il pouvait le haïr!

-Granger. Conduisez cet arrogant à l'infirmerie, ordonna Rogue.

Hermione lui jeta également un regard haineux, avant de soutenir Harry jusqu'à la sortie de la classe.

-Harry, ça va? fit Hermione, inquiète, en escortant son ami à travers les couloirs.

-À…merveille! ironisa Harry, dans un souffle.

C'était comme si son organisme avait pris feu. Il voyait rouge.

-Quel type ignoble! s'emporta Hermione. Il n'avait pas le droit! Je suis convaincue que jamais Dumbledore ne laissera passer une telle chose! Ça aurait pu te tuer!!

Hermione poussa la porte de l'infirmerie d'un brusque coup de pied et guida Harry à l'intérieur. Ce dernier ne voyait plus rien. La douleur cuisante l'avait saisi à la gorge. Il n'eut le temps d'apercevoir que l'air affolé de Mme Pomfresh, avant de s'évanouir.

Il se réveilla, complètement dans les vapes. Tout était flou, on lui avait retiré ses lunettes. Cependant, il crut apercevoir le visage de Lyra penché sur lui.

-Je suis mort? demanda-t-il faiblement.

-Il se réveille! fit une voix – pas de doute, c'était bien Lyra.

Hermione accourut aussitôt, suivie de l'infirmière.

-Miss Fox, qui vous a autorisée à quitter votre lit? gronda Pomfresh. Retournez-y immédiatement!

Penaude, Lyra obéit. Hermione s'agrippa aux mains de Harry.

-Comment tu te sens? interrogea-t-elle.

-Un peu stone…

-Tu nous a fait une de ces peurs! s'écria Hermione. Devine quoi! La potion que tu as ingurgité est totalement inoffensive!

Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Ou du moins, il n'avait pas la même définition qu'Hermione du mot inoffensif.

-Tu as fait une réaction allergique.

Juste ça. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Harry se mit à rire. Hermione l'imita, sans trop savoir pourquoi non plus.

-Rogue est convoqué au conseil des professeurs, mené par Dumbledore, lui apprit-elle. J'espère qu'il va être radié de la profession!

-Miss Granger, cela devrait suffire pour aujourd'hui, intervint Pomfresh. Monsieur Potter a besoin de repos.

Hermione acquiesça, à regret.

-Je repasserai demain, dit-elle.

Harry ferma les yeux dès qu'elle eut retiré ses mains des siennes et se rendormit aussitôt.

Il émergea du sommeil en pleine nuit, complètement déboussolé. Il mit quelques secondes à se remémorer les derniers événements. D'une main, il retrouva à tâtons ses lunettes et les enfila, avant de regarder autour de lui. Le seul son émanant de l'infirmerie était les ronflements d'un patient. Un rayon de lune traversait la fenêtre et éclaira directement le lit voisin. Le cœur de Harry fit un bond.

-Tu ne dors pas? dit-il.

-Toi non plus, dit Lyra.

Elle évita de le regarder. Harry remarqua qu'elle avait une mine épouvantable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda Harry.

Lyra ne répondit pas. Elle semblait gênée.

-Tu es tombée de ton balai?

Cela eut au moins pour mérite de la faire sourire.

-Non, dit Lyra. On a diagnostiqué un… choc émotif.

Harry sentit ses entrailles se tordre, mais ses allergies n'y étaient pour rien cette fois.

-Lyra…

-Pas ici, Harry, je t'en prie. Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit.

-Je trouve que si, au contraire. C'est la nuit, ceux qui pourraient nous entendre dorment, et tu es clouée à ton lit.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre le rapport du dernier point.

-Tu n'as pas le choix de m'écouter.

Lyra grimaça. Il avait raison, c'était bien ça le pire.

-Je pourrais me boucher les oreilles, dit-elle.

-Mais tu ne le feras pas.

C'était bien trop la provoquer. Lyra mit derechef ses mains sur ses oreilles. Harry attendit, mais la jeune fille ne changea pas de position. Harry se mit à sourire. Il ne la laisserait pas gagner.

Il rabattit ses couvertures, descendit de son lit et alla se glisser dans celui de Lyra.

-Tu peux laisser tes mains sur tes oreilles, chuchota-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ça ne change rien, maintenant tu m'entends quand même…

Un peu blême, mais obstinée, Lyra fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Harry ne se laissa pas démonter.

-Je suis un crétin, commença-t-il.

Facile, c'était la première conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire…ce que je t'ai dit. C'était idiot. Et je ne le pensais pas vraiment, de toute manière.

Lyra ne bougea toujours pas. Harry était préoccupé par ce qu'il allait dire. En effet, ce qu'il énonçait si facilement dans son esprit se présentait beaucoup moins aisément en mots. Une phrase que son professeur de français répétait souvent à l'école moldue lui revint en mémoire : « ce qui se conçoit bien s'énonce clairement, et les mots pour le dire arrivent aisément (1) ». Il y a des exceptions à la règle?

-Je ne crois pas que tu sois une folle furieuse, reprit Harry en repensant à leur conversation. Même que, si tu veux mon avis, ta réputation est surfaite…

Lyra haussa les sourcils, ce qui le conforta dans son idée qu'elle écoutait ce qu'il disait.

-Tu n'es pas plus dangereuse que moi, poursuivit Harry. Je sais très bien que tu ne me ferais pas de mal…j'étais sous le choc…je n'avais même pas réalisé ce que tu venais de me dire…

Bon, elle a sans doute compris, aller, passe à autre chose!

-En fait ce que je voulais te dire c'est que…

Il lui sembla que sa bouche se desséchait de plus en plus à chaque mot.

-Je me fiche bien que tu sois la fille de…

Lyra plissa les yeux et Harry se souvint qu'ils étaient dans une infirmerie avec la possibilité de quelques oiseaux nocturnes à oreille fine…

-La fille de ton père, acheva Harry. Oui, je m'en fiche complètement. Enfin, pas complètement, c'est sûr que je préférais Mr Fox…mais…_Il_ est voué à disparaître, de toute façon. Il était prévu que je m'en débarrasse…tu vois.

Sans rabaisser ses mains, Lyra daigna enfin le regarder. Ses yeux brillaient.

-Et je suis encore plus déterminé à…m'en débarrasser, maintenant que je sais…ce que je sais. J'ai même obtenu du prof de défense des cours privés deux fois par semaine…pour me renforcer au combat. Et je cherche toujours un partenaire…pour m'entraîner…

Lyra le regardait toujours de ses grands yeux noirs. Harry fut incapable d'y déchiffrer quoi que ce soit.

Voilà, c'était dit. Il fut tenté de s'arrêter là et de regagner son lit. Mais il prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et se racla la gorge. Il lui restait encore une chose à dire. Son cœur se mit à cogner.

-Je…

Mauvaise tactique. Il ne pouvait pas commencer comme ça. Merlin! Il n'y arriverait jamais.

Lyra laissa tomber ses mains sur la couverture. Bon…il avait toute son attention. Plus moyen de reculer! Il recommença, de façon plus « générale ».

-Hermione m'a dit ce matin, pour la « conversation » avec Ginny et toi... L'épisode du placard.

Lyra réprima une grimace à ce souvenir. Harry fit de même.

-J'ai su les raisons qu'elles avaient évoquées pour…te persuader, dit-il. Hermione a su ma façon de penser! Elle ne se mêlera jamais plus de ma vie privée. Et Ginny ne paie rien pour attendre!

Il s'éloignait du sujet, il s'en rendait compte. À deux reprises, il faillit demander à Lyra de remettre ses mains sur ses oreilles, mais il s'en abstint.

-Enfin, tout ça pour dire que si je suis là, à te raconter tout ça, c'est parce que…tu es la seule fille à…avoir compté pour moi…

Sa bouche manquait définitivement de salive. Lyra, elle, toussota, et Harry crut entendre les mots « Cho Chang », mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une hallucination auditive après tout.

-Tu es la première à avoir _vraiment_ compté, souligna-t-il tout de même. Et là je dois t'avouer que je me sens très idiot, j'ai chaud et je vais probablement me péter une crise cardiaque d'ici quelques secondes, mais…

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je t'aime...

* * *

_Tadada! Je me sens réellement neuneu-sentimentalo-romantico-trucmachin... Je reconnais que ce chapitre n'était pas très palpitant, mais le prochain va semer une nouvelle intrigue..._

(1) Cette citation vient de Nicolas Boileau. Mon professeur de français à l'école moldue en était fou ;-)


	30. Accusés

À ce que je vois, les passages sentimentaux vous ont plu!!! Je me suis empressée d'écrire la suite (bon, elle a été partiellement réécrite) 

Merci à tous!

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Accusés**

Il se fit un boucan de tous les diables, le lendemain, lorsque l'on retrouva Harry et Lyra endormis dans la même couchette. Leurs sourires béats n'aidèrent en rien à apaiser la fureur de l'infirmière, bien au contraire.

-NON MAIS OU EST-CE QUE VOUS VOUS CROYEZ? hurla Mme Pomfresh. C'EST UNE INFIRMERIE ICI!

Harry eut alors une curieuse sensation de déjà-vu.

Lyra, elle, sembla croire que les cris de Pomfresh étaient des manifestations de joie. Elle adressa son plus beau sourire à l'infirmière, qui s'étrangla de rage.

Les événements de la dernière nuit étaient encore frais dans la mémoire des deux adolescents.

Harry s'était senti tout bête : c'était la première fois qu'il prononçait ces mots-là. Lyra avait été prise d'un subit étourdissement, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Avec un zèle qui l'avait elle-même surprise, elle avait retiré les lunettes de Harry avant de les déposer lentement sur la table de chevet. Harry avait suivi le geste des yeux, stupéfié. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça : c'était une réaction pour le moins étonnante. Puis elle avait pressé son visage contre le sien. Harry l'avait embrassée. Ils s'étaient adonnés à cette joyeuse activité jusqu'à ce que la lumière qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre s'éclaircisse.

Et, pour l'heure, la fureur de Mme Pomfresh était sur le point de la mener à l'explosion.

-NOUS SOMMES DANS UN ETABLISSEMENT _SCOLAIRE_!! ET VOUS ETES DES _ENFANTS_!!!

C'est le moment que choisit Drago Malefoy pour franchir les portes de l'infirmerie.

-AH NON!! s'égosilla Pomfresh en se retournant vers lui. Si vous êtes venus pour vous battre, je vous préviens, CE N'EST PAS UN RING!!!

Drago croisa un instant le regard plein de défi de Harry, celui extatique de Lyra et les yeux exorbités de l'infirmière. Il tourna les talons et referma la porte derrière lui.

-N'AVEZ-VOUS PAS _HONTE_? poursuivit la dame. EFFACEZ-MOI IMMEDIATEMENT CES SOURIRES DE VOS VISAGES, JEUNES EFFRONTÉS!

Harry et Lyra s'y appliquèrent, en vain. C'était comme si des ficelles retenaient les commissures de leurs lèvres vers le haut.

-ET HARRY POTTER, REGAGNEZ ILLICO VOTRE LIT!!!

Ron et Hermione entrèrent sur ces entrefaites. Pomfresh se retourna vers eux, chercha un prétexte pour s'époumoner sur leur cas, n'en trouva pas et partit en grommelant. Dès que la porte de son bureau se referma sur elle, Ron et Hermione tournèrent la tête, le visage interdit.

-Dois-je comprendre que vous…, fit alors Ron en agitant son index de Harry vers Lyra.

Ces derniers se regardèrent, énamourés.

Ron acquiesça lentement : ça se passait de réponse.

ø

øøøø

ø

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas de tout repos pour Lyra. Sa relation avec Harry n'était pas restée longtemps secrète et ne faisait apparemment pas l'unanimité. Ses cours d'occlumancie étaient devenus particulièrement pénibles depuis que Severus Rogue avait découvert la raison du manque de concentration de son élève. Un soir, il l'engueula intensément et l'accusa de risquer sa vie et celle des autres au profit de sa sordide amourette avec Potter. Lyra quitta les cachots en claquant la porte et n'y revint plus. Leur belle complicité s'envola et les professeurs furent de nouveau autorisés à lui donner des retenues.

Cho Chang n'était pas non plus enchantée de la tournure des événements. Elle fut fréquemment aperçue en compagnie de Harry. Retorse, elle s'arrangeait pour sortir de la Grande Salle quand il y entrait, s'entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch quelques minutes avant l'heure ou il avait réservé, surgir à l'angle du couloir ou il circulait; bref, elle s'appliquait à le croiser le plus souvent possible. Quand elle réussissait à le coincer, Cho s'agrippait au bras de Harry et, multipliant sourires étincelants et souples mouvements de sa chevelure brillante, elle l'accompagnait jusqu'à sa prochaine destination. Un jour ou Lyra passait par là, le visage de la belle se retrouva soudainement couvert de pustules. Mme Pomfresh ne sut jamais expliquer le phénomène, mais Cho avait des doutes. La guerre était désormais déclarée entre les deux demoiselles, sous l'œil plutôt amusé de Harry.

Il se produisit une autre mésaventure qui fut, sans que Lyra s'en doute, déterminante pour les mois à venir. Ce jour-là, elle arpentait les rayons de la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un livre pour son devoir de sortilèges de troisième année, lorsque Drago Malefoy surgit au bout de l'allée.

-Drago! s'exclama-t-elle, la main sur son cœur qui débattait. Tu m'as fait peur!

-Il faut que je te parle.

Il avait l'air fiévreux. Lyra se mit à s'inquiéter.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis en train de devenir fou, dit-il.

-Quoi?

-Je fais des choses…je ne m'en rends pas toujours compte…

« Il délire! » songea Lyra.

-C'est comme si un monstre était en train de naître en moi.

Il tremblait. Lyra prit peur.

-Drago…

-Écoute-moi! l'interrompit-il durement. Je suis atteint d'une maladie grave. Tous les quatre mois, je suis un autre.

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes…

-Tous les quatre mois, je fais de la fièvre, j'ai des nausées, j'ai des crises de magie spontanée! poursuivit Drago en ignorant l'intervention de Lyra. Mon père a un remède qui me permet de retrouver mon état normal. Mais il a été emprisonné l'été dernier. En août, ça allait, il restait un peu de potion des mois précédents, mais en décembre il ne restait plus rien et ma mère ne savait pas me soigner.

Lyra l'écoutait en silence, mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui racontait tout ça.

-C'est en partie pour ça que mon père s'est évadé, continua Drago. Mais il était trop tard. Je n'ai pas été soigné à temps. Et les effets persistent, jour après jour…

Tout comme la peur persistait pour Lyra en cet instant.

-Parfois, je ne me contrôle plus, dit Drago. Je deviens si enragé que…

Il ne trouva pas les mots pour continuer.

-Il faut que tu m'aides, dit-il alors.

Lyra le regarda, bouche bée.

-Moi? fit-elle enfin. M-mais…

-Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je retrouve un peu de ce que j'étais avant. Quand tu es là, je me sens mieux.

-…

-Aide-moi, Lyra.

-Euh…je…

Sans crier gare, Drago s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

Ses lèvres étaient dures et froides. Lyra prit Drago par les épaules et le repoussa.

-Ça va pas?!? cria-t-elle.

Puis elle se souvint qu'elle était dans une bibliothèque et se tut. Drago eut l'air décontenancé, comme surpris de son audace. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes.

-Tu ne peux pas me refuser ça, dit-il d'un ton mauvais.

-Tu veux parier? dit Lyra sur le même ton.

-Tu ne comprends pas! J'ai _besoin_ de toi!

-Je ne suis pas une potion médicale! Et je ne t'autorise pas à m'embrasser, ne le refais jamais!

-Tout ça, c'est la faute de Potter! cracha Drago. Et tu n'as rien à faire avec lui!

-Je l'aime! s'enflamma Lyra. Et d'ailleurs, ça ne te regarde pas!

-N'importe quoi! grogna Drago. Tu es une Serpentard. Ta place est auprès d'un Serpentard!

-Assurément pas, s'ils se conduisent tous de façon aussi cavalière! cracha Lyra. Je sors avec HARRY. Un GRYFFONDOR. Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête, parce que ça ne changera pas!

Drago eut une expression que Lyra ne sut définir. A mi-chemin entre complètement enragé et profondément blessé.

-Lyra…

-Ne dis rien. Plus jamais.

Elle fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de lui, puis se retourna.

-Je suis désolée…, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire. Vraiment.

Il avait l'air si misérable qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à partir comme ça.

-Je ne suis pas une vraie Serpentard. On a décidé pour moi.

Pourquoi lui disait-elle tout ça? Tant pis, c'était dit. Et il n'y avait rien à rajouter. Elle sortit du rayon et bouscula Pansy Parkinson au bout de l'allée suivante.

-Regarde ou tu vas, idiote! pesta-t-elle.

-J'ai fait exprès, encore! maugréa Lyra en roulant les yeux.

En quittant la bibliothèque, elle eut soudain l'horrible pensée que Pansy avait tout vu, du moins tout entendu. Non… c'était définitivement trop terrifiant comme perspective. Lyra chassa cette pensée de son esprit et s'interdit de réfléchir à la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Harry ne devait _jamais_ apprendre cela!

ø

øøøø

ø

Harry n'aurait jamais cru que le bonheur était si difficile. Il s'en rendit compte à peine quelques jours après avoir quitté l'infirmerie. S'il s'était imaginé retrouver Lyra tous les jours, à la recherche d'un coin tranquille, il avait vite déchanté. Premièrement, il n'y avait _pas_ de coin tranquille à Poudlard pour Harry Potter. Il ignorait comment, mais l'entière population du château, fantômes inclus, étaient au courant pour Lyra et lui. La plupart des professeurs semblait donc s'accorder pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Deuxièmement, il n'y avait _pas_ de temps alloué à Harry Potter pour être tranquille. La montagne de devoirs croissait à une vitesse vertigineuse pour tous les cours et le professeur McGonagall harcelait pratiquement Harry pour qu'il multiplie les entraînements de Quidditch (bien qu'une importante couche de neige envahisse encore le terrain). De plus, Harry apprit par l'intermédiaire d'Hermione que Rogue s'était sauvé du renvoi en arguant qu'il savait pertinemment que la potion préparée par Harry était inoffensive, avant de la lui faire boire, et qu'il n'avait pas pu prévoir qu'il ferait une réaction allergique. C'était du flan en conserve, tout le monde s'en rendait bien compte, mais le professeur Dumbledore était plutôt naïf envers quoique ce fut concernant l'ancien Mangemort.

A travers tout cela, Cho Chang s'était soudainement mise à ses trousses et Harry devait défricher des trésors d'insultes à son égard (sous les conseils d'Hermione) lorsqu'il en parlait à Lyra, pour bien lui prouver qu'il ne trouvait rien à cette greluche (insulte ici conseillée par Hermione).

Tout ça, c'était sans compter les cours d'occlumancie avec Dumbledore, qui devenaient de plus en plus efficaces mais ô combien purgeants, ainsi que les nouveaux cours privés de défense avec Snave et Lyra (qui avait évidemment accepté d'être sa partenaire). Ces derniers étaient jusqu'à maintenant d'une efficacité plutôt moyenne, les deux tourtereaux hésitants à se lancer des sorts de peur de blesser l'autre.

Harry trouvait rarement le temps de dormir entre son horaire chargé, et il n'était pas inhabituel de le voir s'assoupir durant ses cours. Malheureusement, aucun professeur ne semblait décidé à se montrer compréhensif et, la plupart du temps, il devait reprendre le « temps perdu » en cours en faisant des lignes après la classe.

Il en fut le cas justement ce jour-là. Ron et Hermione étaient attablés à la Grande Salle depuis un moment, pour le repas du midi, lorsque Harry les rejoignit. Il avait l'air furieux.

-McGonagall m'a obligé à copier cent fois « _Je ne dormirai plus en classe et je remettrai tous mes travaux à temps _» ! pesta-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le siège près de Ron. Comme si c'était de ma faute!

-Reconnais que ce n'était pas sa faute à elle, dit Hermione.

-Mais bien sûr que c'était sa faute à elle! protesta Harry. Si elle donnait moins de travaux, je pourrais peut-être les remettre à temps.

-Non, Harry. Si tu les commençais à temps, tu les remettrais à temps! le sermonna Hermione.

-Oh, ça va, soupira Harry. Il y a déjà assez de McGonagall pour me faire des reproches, alors n'en rajoute pas!

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais elle se ravisa. Harry jeta un œil sur la table et émit un grognement frustré.

-Et en plus, il ne reste rien à manger!

-Mais si! dit Ron en tentant de l'égayer. Tu arrives juste à temps pour le dessert.

-Génial, fit Harry à qui rien ne pouvait défaire de son humeur exécrable.

-C'est de la tarte à la mélasse, une spécialité des elfes! continua Ron. Sens ce délicat fumet!

Harry huma l'odeur de la tarte sans grand enthousiasme.

-Je n'aime pas la tarte à la mélasse, décréta Harry d'un air boudeur.

-Voyons Harry, c'est ta préférée! s'étonna Hermione. Allons, laisse tomber ton attitude revêche, tu traverses une période difficile, c'est tout.

-Mais non, c'est juste que je suis débordé…et très fatigué. Je crois que je vais aller me reposer un peu, décida Harry en se levant. Vous me réveillerez pour le prochain cours.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent quitter la Grande Salle, d'un air impuissant.

Harry se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondor à grands pas. Les évènements des derniers jours l'avaient complètement épuisé; il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des siècles.

-_Champagnaupoivre_, dit-il machinalement.

La Grosse Dame se tassa et Harry retrouva avec bonheur le calme de la salle commune. À cette heure, tous les Gryffondor étaient à la Grande Salle et la pièce était déserte. Harry n'eut même pas la force de monter jusqu'au dortoir, il s'affala dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée et il s'endormit aussitôt.

Son réveil fut brutal, car Ron le secoua sans ménagement. Harry ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut le regard sévère de Ron, puis l'air déçu d'Hermione derrière lui. Autour d'eux, un attroupement d'élèves regardait Harry d'un air curieux, en chuchotant entre eux.

-Regardez ses yeux, ils sont redevenus normaux! chuchota Lavande Brown.

Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre suffit à Harry pour comprendre que c'était le soir, qu'il avait dormi tout l'après-midi et qu'il avait manqué ses cours, par la même occasion.

-Oh non! fit-il en se levant d'un bond. Je vais avoir des ennuis!

-Humph, ça c'est clair! grommela Ron.

-Oh, Harry, comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille? s'exclama Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle semblait réellement bouleversée. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry se mettait dans le pétrin.

-Je suis désolé mais…vous n'aviez qu'à me réveiller avant, comme je vous l'avais demandé! se rebiffa Harry.

Cette fois, Ron et Hermione se jetèrent un regard étonné.

-Quoi? fit Harry, agacé. Ça vous surprend que je m'en prenne à vous? Si vous m'aviez réveillé après le repas, je n'aurais pas manqué mes cours de l'après-midi!

-Ce…ce n'est pas ça, Harry, dit lentement Ron. Je t'ai bel et bien réveillé, tout à l'heure. Et même s'il aurait mieux valu que tu n'assistes pas à tes cours dans cet état…

-…tu n'en as pas manqué un seul, acheva Hermione.

Harry regarda ses amis, sans comprendre. Une vague d'appréhension le submergea.

-Quoi, quel état? demanda-t-il.

-Il ne se souvient de rien! s'exclama Seamus Finnigan, abasourdi.

-Me souvenir de quoi? s'impatienta Harry. Quelqu'un va-t-il enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe!?!

Un sentiment de malaise s'insinua dans le petit groupe de Gryffondor. Harry commença à s'inquiéter franchement.

-Que s'est-il passé? demanda-t-il. Hermione?

-Il…il vaudrait mieux que tu te rendes tout de suite au bureau de Dumbledore, Harry, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Il a demandé qu'on t'envoie dès ton réveil. Il t'attend.

-Mais…, commença-t-il.

-Vas-y Harry, l'interrompit Ron. Tu as déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça.

Harry tenta de croiser le regard de son meilleur ami, mais Ron détourna les yeux. Les autres l'observaient avec appréhension, comme s'ils craignaient qu'il se mette à hurler. Harry déglutit et, le cœur battant, sortit de la salle commune pour prendre la direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer? Harry se creusa les méninges, mais aucun souvenir autre que de s'être endormi dans la salle commune quelques heures plus tôt ne lui revint à l'esprit. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'une plaisanterie? Harry en douta, jamais ses amis ne lui avaient fait une farce d'aussi mauvais goût. Manifestement, quoi qu'il ait pu faire, c'était grave. Car Ron affirmait qu'il aurait des ennuis et Hermione semblait réellement ébranlée.

Arrivé devant les gargouilles de pierre, Harry se demanda quel mot de passe il allait devoir inventer. Mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Moins d'une demie minute plus tard, le professeur Flitwick apparut à l'angle du couloir.

-Potter, vous voilà enfin, dit-il d'un ton froid. _Hocus Pocus_, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des gargouilles.

-Professeur, je…

-Je vous conseillerais de vous taire, Potter, car je crains fort que la moindre parole ne ferait qu'aggraver votre cas.

Harry obéit et se tut mais les questions se bousculaient, de plus en plus nombreuses, dans son esprit.

-Au fait Potter, avant que vous ne quittiez cette école, j'aimerais bien récupérer mon chapeau, si cela est possible, dit Flitwick d'une voix glacée.

Harry se raidit instantanément. Quitter l'école?!? Et…quel chapeau? Mais le regard du professeur lui signifia clairement qu'il n'attendait aucune réponse, et surtout aucune question de sa part. Flitwick ne prit même pas la peine de cogner à la porte du bureau, il ouvrit tout simplement et poussa Harry à l'intérieur, avant d'entrer à sa suite. Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, l'air soucieux. Les professeurs McGonagall et Trelawney se tenaient debout près des portraits, d'un air plutôt furieux, et Rogue s'était installé sur un fauteuil de chintz, près de… Lyra. À l'entrée de Flitwick et de Harry, elle se retourna brusquement. Elle semblait aussi surprise que Harry de se trouver là. D'un petit signe de la main, Dumbledore invita Harry à asseoir sur le dernier fauteuil non occupé de la pièce. Sans dire un mot, Harry s'exécuta. Il tourna la tête vers Lyra et l'interrogea du regard, mais elle haussa les épaules et secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension. Il s'écoula un petit moment avant que Dumbledore ne daigne enfin prendre la parole.

-J'espère que vous êtes tous deux conscients de la gravité de la situation, dit-il calmement mais d'un ton ferme.

-Je suis désolée professeur, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre à quelle situation vous faites allusion, répondit Lyra.

-Il en est de même pour moi, dit Harry.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sornettes! Vous savez très bien de quoi il s'agit, petite insolente! s'exclama Trelawney en pointant un index accusateur sur Lyra.

Bouche bée, Lyra se tourna vers Rogue qui, d'un regard, incita Trelawney au calme.

-Si je puis me permettre, Dumbledore, dit-il d'un ton doucereux, je suis d'avis que ces deux-là n'ont véritablement aucun souvenir de ce qu'ils ont fait.

-Je partage votre avis, Severus, acquiesça Dumbledore. Puisqu'il en est ainsi, je propose que vous leur fassiez entendre chacun votre version des faits. Calmement, si possible, ajouta-t-il avec un regard entendu pour Trelawney.

-Très bien, dit Rogue. Fox…Potter…vous avez manifestement fait un petit tour par les serres du professeur Chourave avant de vous présenter à vos cours de l'après-midi.

-Quoi, mais…

-Ne m'interrompez pas Potter, je vous prie, dit sèchement Rogue. Ce que vous avez fait est abominable – et illégal. Franchement, je ne crois pas que vous puissiez vous en tirer à bon compte, cette fois. Je suis allé interroger le professeur Chourave et elle est catégorique : des feuilles d'Halluzini manquent à son inventaire. Ces feuilles, quatre pour être exact, ont été arrachées de leur plant.

Harry eut soudainement peur de comprendre ce dont on l'accusait.

-Ce n'est pas moi! protesta-t-il avec véhémence. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça!

-J'aimerais bien vous croire, mais malheureusement le témoignage d'un jeune homme ayant perdu la mémoire ne tient pas longue route.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas moi! assura Harry. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui. Des tas d'élèves ont piqué des feuilles d'Halluzini. Luna Lovegood s'en est même fait des boucles d'oreilles!

-Il y a une différence entre accrocher ces feuilles à ses oreilles et les faire brûler pour en respirer la fumée! rétorqua Rogue.

-Respirer…attendez, de quoi m'accuse-t-on exactement? interrogea Harry. D'avoir volé des feuilles d'Halluzini dans les serres du professeur Chourave ou…de m'être intentionnellement drogué?

-Les deux, Potter! s'exclama McGonagall. Comment avez-vous pu? Je ne vous aurais jamais cru capable d'un tel acte!

-Alors dans ce cas, reconnaissez qu'il n'est pas coupable! intervint Lyra.

-Vous, mademoiselle Fox, taisez-vous! lui intima McGonagall. Nous règlerons votre cas après.

Lyra la fusilla du regard et se cala dans son fauteuil. Harry regarda successivement tous ses professeurs, dans l'espoir d'avoir au moins un allié. Mais tous ces visages durs n'exprimaient qu'un seul mot : « Coupable ».

-C'est impossible, dit Harry avec un petit rire nerveux. Vous plaisantez. C'est impossible!

-C'est très possible puisque c'est arrivé, dit durement Rogue. Et je ne vois personne ici, hormis vous, qui ait envie de rire.

-Je n'ai pas envie de rire du tout! répliqua sèchement Harry. On…on m'accuse de m'être drogué!

-N'as-tu donc aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé? lui demanda Dumbledore.

Harry réfléchit et plissa les yeux dans un effort de concentration.

-Non, dit-il enfin. Je me souviens d'être allé me reposer dans la salle commune et d'avoir demandé à Ron et Hermione de me réveiller avant le début des cours. Quand ils l'ont fait, nous étions en soirée. Vous vous trompez, affirma Harry. Il s'agit d'une lamentable erreur. J'ai dormi tout l'après-midi et j'ai manqué mes cours, comment aurais-je pu…

-Vous n'avez pas manqué vos cours, Potter! l'interrompit Flitwick. Je garde un souvenir cuisant de cet après-midi-là. Jamais je n'oublierai ce cours de sortilèges, ce fut indéniablement le pire de ma carrière!

-Je…j'y étais? fit Harry, désemparé.

-Oui, malheureusement! Vos petits copains de Gryffondor pourront en témoigner. Apparemment, ils se sont amusés beaucoup plus que moi de votre comportement.

-Mon comportement?

-Permettez-moi de vous rafraîchir la mémoire, Potter, dit hargneusement Flitwick. Vous êtes entré dans ma classe en titubant, les iris rougis par ce que vous avez consommé. Vous avez hurlé des obscénités durant tout le cours et vous m'avez dérobé mon chapeau afin de jouer mon rôle. Vous avez dit à mon sujet des choses que je préfère oublier; jamais je n'ai été aussi insulté, humilié!

-Je…je regrette mais je…

-Je n'ai que faire de vos regrets, ce qui est fait est fait. J'espère simplement que ce geste ignoble ne sera pas impuni. Jamais un élève de cette école ne nous a infligé une telle honte!

-À qui le dites-vous! approuva Rogue. Vous n'aviez pas plus fière allure en cours de potion, mais franchement, je ne tiens pas à ressasser ces mauvais moments.

-Et maintenant, qu'allons-nous faire de lui? demanda Flitwick en jetant un regard haineux à Harry.

-Je suggère le renvoi, dit Rogue.

-Je suis d'accord, agréa Flitwick.

-Sauf votre respect, messieurs, c'est encore moi le directeur de cette école, dit sèchement Dumbledore. C'est donc à moi que revient la décision finale. À moi et à la directrice de maison de Harry. Minerva?

-Je suis on ne peut plus consternée, avoua McGonagall. Potter, je ne vous cacherai pas que votre attitude me déçoit énormément. Je m'attendais à plus de votre part. Vous êtes un élève brillant et sérieux, et j'aurais tout fait pour vous aider à poursuivre votre but. Malheureusement, vous avez commis un acte grave et les règlements de cette école s'appliquent pour vous aussi. Nous avons été indulgents avec vous, ces dernières années, mais cette fois, c'en est trop. Vous avez, à maintes reprises, frôlé de très près le renvoi. Mais je crois qu'une autre exception serait intolérable, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Albus?

-Je n'ai jamais renvoyé un élève et j'espère ne jamais avoir à le faire. Mais tu es allé trop loin, Harry, beaucoup trop loin…

-Je vous en prie, professeur…

Dumbledore leva la main pour le faire taire. Il semblait si déçu que Harry en eut mal.

-C'est une décision qui demande réflexion, reprit-il. En attendant, j'aimerais que l'on discute du cas de Miss Fox ci présente…

Apparemment, Trelawney n'attendait que ce moment.

-Elle ne mérite pas mieux que le renvoi! s'écria-t-elle, le poing en l'air.

-Je croyais qu'on devait discuter dans le calme, dit Lyra, outrée.

-Je crois plutôt qu'une riposte de plus serait très mal placée, surtout vu votre situation, dit sévèrement McGonagall.

La prof de métamorphose fusilla Rogue du regard, comme si elle lui en voulait de ne pas réagir. Mais ce dernier resta totalement indifférent.

-Puis-je alors savoir ce qui me vaut cette…confrontation? demanda Lyra d'un ton radouci.

-L'histoire de Potter ne vous a donc pas redonné votre mémoire? dit Trelawney. Vous êtes pourtant aussi coupable que lui!

-Quoi? s'écria Lyra.

-Quel est le dernier souvenir qui te revienne à l'esprit, Lyra? lui demanda Dumbledore.

Lyra pencha la tête de côté et réfléchit.

-Hum…j'étais à la Grande Salle avec les Serpentard et je devais me rendre en cours de divination mais…apparemment je suis plutôt allée me reposer, car je me suis réveillée dans mon lit.

-Apparemment, oui, dit Trelawney en roulant les yeux. Je vais vous dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé : en sortant de la Grande Salle, vous avez croisé Potter et par je ne sais quelle sordide idée, vous avez décidé de le suivre aux serres et de l'accompagner dans son vol. Cela ne vous rappelle rien?

-Non, pas du tout, répondit Lyra.

-Humph, fit Trelawney d'un air dubitatif. En tout cas, dans mon cours, votre aura était totalement masquée – en admettant qu'elle ne l'ait jamais été. Vous avez osé prendre mes lunettes et les mettre sur votre nez. Et vous avez hurlé des choses…insultantes!... Sans parler de vos yeux rouges! J'ai dû vous poursuivre dans toute l'école pour récupérer mes lunettes, mais vous n'avez jamais consenti à me les donner. Je suis donc venue retrouver Dumbledore, qui était déjà en plein entretien avec Flitwick, pendant que vous faisiez je-ne-sais-quoi en cours de potion. Est-ce bien cela?

-Mais je ne sais pas, répondit Lyra. C'est possible.

-Possible, c'est tout ce que vous avez à dire?

-Écoutez, madame, je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne peux ni contester, ni approuver l'histoire que vous venez de me raconter. Je vous avouerai que j'ai un peu de mal à y croire, cependant…

-Mais c'est la triste vérité, ma chère! s'exclama Trelawney.

-Si vous le dites, fit Lyra en haussant les épaules.

-Comment pouvez-vous réagir avec autant de légèreté? glapit Trelawney.

-Je vous l'ai dit : je ne me souviens de rien.

-Être renvoyée de cette école vous fait donc si peu d'effet?

-Holà! protesta aussitôt Rogue. Personne n'a dit qu'elle serait renvoyée.

-Severus, soyez juste, pour une fois! cracha McGonagall. Fox et Potter sont aussi coupables l'un que l'autre. Si vous voulez que Potter soit renvoyé, vous devez admettre que Fox le soit aussi, ce ne serait que justice.

-La justice m'indiffère, répondit Rogue. Ce sont les faits qui m'intéressent. Dès qu'il a mis les pieds dans ce château, j'ai remarqué chez Potter un goût marqué pour l'interdit. Enfreindre les règlements est un jeu pour lui, et comme vous l'avez dit plus tôt, Minerva, ce garçon a maintes fois frôlé le renvoi. Quant à moi, ce serait chose faite depuis longtemps, mais heureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas moi qui ait le pouvoir d'en décider. J'ai cependant mon mot à dire sur mon élève, Miss Fox. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec elle, et je suis convaincu que jamais elle n'aurait défié les règlements…à moins d'en être forcée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez? demanda froidement McGonagall.

-Vous avez sans doute remarqué…l'_affection _que se portent ces jeunes, dit Rogue d'un ton dédaigneux. À mon avis, mademoiselle Fox s'est laissée influencer par son petit copain Potter.

-Ridicule! dit McGonagall.

-Je n'aurais jamais entraîné Lyra à faire une chose défendue! s'indigna Harry.

-Puisque vous avez aussi affirmé n'avoir jamais pris de drogue, permettez-moi de douter de ce que vous avancez, dit Rogue d'un ton cinglant.

-Mais c'est la vérité! s'écria Harry.

-Vous n'êtes pas dans l'état de discuter de la vérité ou du mensonge, Potter. Cessez vos interventions inutiles et laissez-nous régler cette affaire entre adultes.

Une bouffée d'indignation monta à la gorge de Harry, au point où il eut peur de suffoquer. C'était absolument injuste! Il savait qu'il n'avait pas volé ces feuilles d'Halluzini et il avait la certitude que jamais il ne les aurait brûlées !

-Donc, Severus, si je vous ai bien compris, vous dites que Miss Fox n'est coupable que de son tempérament influençable, dit McGonagall.

-On peut dire ça comme cela.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous! s'exclama Trelawney. Mais alors là, pas du tout!

-Moi non plus, dit McGonagall en croisant les bras.

-Je trouve que c'est une hypothèse à considérer, dit Flitwick de sa voix fluette.

-Reconnaissez qu'il est impossible de déterminer les causes exactes de cet incident, cependant, intervint Dumbledore. Rien ni personne ne peut nous faire savoir si ces feuilles ont été consommées intentionnellement ou accidentellement.

-Voulez-vous dire qu'il n'y aura aucune sanction? s'étrangla Trelawney.

-Je n'ai pas dit cela, Sibylle. Vous êtes tous témoins de la scène d'aujourd'hui et les élèves aussi. Il m'est donc impossible de fermer les yeux sur la situation.

Harry sentit son cœur cogner contre ses côtes. Dumbledore avait toujours pris son parti, il allait forcément trouver une solution pour le tirer de là…

-Cependant, je ne crois pas que le renvoi soit une bonne idée, dit Dumbledore. Laissez-moi terminer, ajouta-t-il en voyant les mines indignées de Flitwick et Trelawney. Je disais donc que le renvoi permanent n'est pas une bonne idée, puisque nous n'avons pas encore la preuve que Harry et Lyra aient dérobé ces plantes de leur plein gré.

-Mais…, commença Flitwick.

Dumbledore le fit taire d'un signe de la main.

-Pendant que nous ferons la lumière sur cette histoire, reprit-il, je ne vois qu'une solution : la suspension externe.

Harry eut l'impression qu'une boule de glace lui tombait dans l'estomac. Près de lui, Lyra se figea.

-Je suis désolé, dit Dumbledore en les regardant tous les deux, mais c'est la seule option possible vu les circonstances. Je vais écrire à vos familles respectives et vous y renvoyer jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Dès que nous serons en mesure de prouver votre innocence, vous reviendrez à Poudlard. Advenant le fait que nous trouvons une preuve quelconque de votre culpabilité, vous serez renvoyés de façon définitive.

-Mais professeur…, protesta Lyra.

-Ma décision est prise, l'interrompit Dumbledore.

Lyra se tourna vers Rogue, mais il lui jeta un regard inexpressif ; le fait qu'il ait cherché à la défendre quelque peu était déjà surprenant. La décision était prise et irrévocable : temporairement ou pas, ils étaient renvoyés de Poudlard. Jamais Harry n'avait été si dépité. Il retint un rire amer à la pensée de la tête que feraient les Dursley en apprenant qu'il rentrait à Privet Drive avec quatre mois d'avance…parce qu'il s'était drogué!

-Vous devriez aller préparer vos bagages pendant que nous prévenons vos familles, dit McGonagall d'un ton plus doux.

Lyra se leva, mais Harry fut incapable de bouger. Tout ça était absurde. Il devait dormir, Ron ne l'avait pas encore réveillé. Oui, c'était ça, il allait se réveiller et rire de ce malheureux cauchemar. Harry ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, mais il était encore assis sur ce fauteuil de chintz, dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, dit-il d'une voix rauque qu'il ne reconnut pas. Vous ne pouvez pas nous renvoyer comme ça, sans preuve! Je ne peux pas retourner chez les Dursley…

-Vos camarades de classe ont tout vu, Potter, lui répondit McGonagall. Ils en parleront sans doute à leurs parents, et nous serons bientôt submergés de Beuglantes et de reproches. Comment avons-nous pu laisser des substances aussi dangereuses à la portée de nos élèves? Pourquoi ne les avions-nous pas mieux surveillés? Voilà les questions auxquelles nous devrons répondre. Votre directeur va sans doute subir une enquête du Ministère, s'il a vent de cette histoire. Compte tenu de l'embarras dans lequel vous nous mettez, tous les deux, j'espère que vous êtes conscients de la chance que vous avez de vous en tirer avec une suspension. Si ce n'était que de moi, ou de n'importe quel enseignant ci présent, vous seriez renvoyés.

-Je comprends, dit Harry d'une voix sourde. Je…je regrette de vous avoir mis dans l'embarras.

Mais il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi aurait-il volé des feuilles d'Halluzini? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de rien?

Dumbledore se leva et Harry comprit que l'entretien était bel et bien terminé. La mort dans l'âme, Harry se leva aussi, jeta un dernier regard derrière lui et sortit du bureau. Lyra le suivit et, dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte derrière eux, elle soupira.

-Ils ont raison, dit-elle. On a eu de la chance.

-De la chance? Oui, bien sûr! Nous sommes _suspendus_, Lyra!

-Je sais! Mais si nous avons vraiment fait ce qu'ils ont dit…

-Je n'y crois pas une seconde, dit Harry. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Il y a une erreur!

-J'aimerais bien penser comme toi, mais tu les as entendus! Ils nous ont vus. Et nous ne nous souvenons de rien.

-Je ne peux pas y croire, répéta Harry en secouant la tête. Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net.

-Je me demande bien comment tu pourrais…oh! s'exclama soudainement Lyra, les yeux brillants. Harry, je sais comment faire pour savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé!

-Quoi donc? demanda Harry, intéressé.

-Va chercher ta cape d'invisibilité, on en aura besoin. Moi, je vais me servir de…ça!

Lyra sortit une chaînette de sous sa robe, une chaînette où pendait un petit sablier. Harry sut alors ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Ils allaient retourner dans le temps.

* * *

_Je ne suis PAS sadique. Disons que j'aime...intriguer. A suivre, donc..._


	31. Coupables

Avis à tous ceux qui sont tentés d'aller lire la suite sur le forum

Cette fic est actuellement en réécriture. La version qui se trouve sur le forum (l'adresse est dans mon profil) est l'originale, postée il y a trois ans. Depuis, j'ai modifié _beaucoup_ d'éléments, notamment plusieurs dialogues (les formulations et leur contenu) et quelques événements. Certaines scènes ont même été rajoutées ou carrément supprimées. Sans compter un chapitre entier que j'ai rajouté (« Une nuit à l'infirmerie »). Considérant cela, je ne peux pas promettre que les prochains chapitres ne connaîtront pas d'importantes modifications, eux aussi.

Cette lecture est donc à vos risques… Parce que oui, vous aurez la suite…mais ce ne sera plus nécessairement la même. ;-)

D'autant plus que, comme l'a dit Saisei dans sa review, les coupures ne sont plus toutes aux mêmes endroits! Ça peut donc porter un peu à confusion! Alors à vous de voir! ;-)

Pour le chapitre suivant, je vous dis bonne lecture…et enjoy! XD

Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews!!!

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Coupables**

-Alors? Tu t'en es sorti? Que s'est-il passé?

-Plus tard, Ron.

-Mais Harry, tu n'es tout de même pas…renvoyé?

-Hermione, j'ai dit plus tard!

Ron et Hermione avaient congédié les curieux et étaient seuls à l'attendre, quand Harry avait pénétré dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils s'étaient alors précipités sur lui pour connaître le verdict de Dumbledore, mais Harry n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie de leur raconter l'entrevue qui venait de se dérouler dans le bureau du directeur. Tout ce qui importait, c'était de trouver sa cape d'invisibilité au plus vite et de savoir, enfin, la vérité sur cette histoire. Harry se rua au dortoir et envoya valser tous ses vêtements, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve sa cape sous une pile d'uniformes. Il redescendit aussi vite qu'il était monté et sortit de la salle commune sans un regard pour ses meilleurs amis. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, plus inquiets que jamais.

Lyra l'attendait près du portrait de la Grosse Dame en triturant son sablier des doigts.

-Enfin, te voilà! s'exclama-t-elle.

-J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, dit Harry en jetant sa cape par-dessus leurs têtes. Où allons-nous d'abord?

-On pourrait commencer par te suivre à partir du moment où Ron t'a réveillé, suggéra Lyra. Ensuite, nous retournerons à nouveau dans le temps pour me suivre en divination…

-OK, bonne idée, approuva Harry. C'était il y a quatre heures, tout au plus.

Lyra lui passa la chaîne au cou et fit quatre tours à son sablier. Le couloir s'effaça aussitôt autour d'eux, remplacé par un tourbillon de couleurs, et Harry reconnut cette impression désagréable de voler à reculons. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il se retrouva à nouveau dans le couloir, mais quatre heures plus tôt, cette fois. Près de lui, Lyra porta sa main à sa poitrine et inspira lentement.

-J'ai toujours détesté ça! dit-elle. Ça me donne mal au cœur.

-Chut, j'arrive!

En effet, le Harry du passé venait d'entrer dans la salle commune. Le Harry et la Lyra du présent allèrent aussitôt à sa suite.

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? chuchota Lyra en voyant l'autre Harry s'endormir dans un fauteuil.

-On attend. Ron ne devrait pas tarder.

Comme pour confirmer ces paroles, Ron surgit dix minutes plus tard dans la salle commune, avec Hermione.

-Harry! appela Ron en secouant son ami par les épaules. Harry, réveille-toi, on a sortilèges dans quinze minutes! Harry…aaaaaaah, mais qu'est-ce que…

-Oh mon Dieu! s'écria Hermione.

Le Harry du passé venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Sous la cape d'invisibilité, Harry et Lyra retinrent à grand-peine une exclamation horrifiée. Ses yeux avaient une teinte cramoisie.

-_Hey, what's up, Ronny_? s'exclama le Harry aux yeux rouges, avec un accent américain.

-Euh…, fit Ron.

-Harry, arrête ça tout de suite! ordonna fermement Hermione.

-Arrêter quoi, _my darling_? dit Harry en se levant d'un bond.

Il éclata d'un grand rire sonore, qui fit sursauter Ron et Hermione.

-Ron, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie! dit Hermione.

-À l'infirmerie? fit Harry en se tournant vers elle. Et pourquoi ça? Je ne suis pas malade! Je suis en pleine forme! Regarde-moi ça! ajouta-t-il en faisant un petit saut de ballerine.

Lyra pouffa sans bruit, mais Harry (celui dans son état normal) lui donna un coup de coude, choqué.

-Mais…il est drogué! dit Ron, horrifié.

-Ne me dis pas que tu viens juste de le remarquer? répliqua sèchement Hermione. Harry, viens avec moi, on va à l'infirmerie.

-Naaaa! fit Harry en lui tirant la langue.

-Oh que si! dit sévèrement Hermione en lui empoignant le bras.

Mais Harry se dégagea brusquement.

-Je ne veux pas manquer mes cours! pleurnicha-t-il. J'en ai assez de faire des lignes! Bouhouhou!

Ron le regarda, bouche bée. Hermione semblait sincèrement dégoûtée.

-Et je ne veux pas être en retard! continua Harry d'un ton plus dur. Restez là si vous voulez, mais moi, je vais en sortilèges!

Sur ce, il releva la tête et sortit dignement de la salle commune. Ron poussa un juron.

-Oh, Ron! fit Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

-Le suivre, décida Ron. Il faut l'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

-Je crois toujours qu'on devrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie…

-Oublie ça! rétorqua aussitôt Ron. Aucun professeur ne doit s'apercevoir de son état, ou il sera renvoyé!

-Bien sûr, dit Hermione avec un sourire sans joie. Et comment comptes-tu empêcher les enseignants de remarquer Harry? En leur jetant un sort d'Aveuglement, peut-être? Parce que si tu comptes sur la discrétion de Harry, je t'avertis tout de suite, c'est perdu d'avance!

-On peut faire diversion, suggéra Ron. Il faut essayer! ajouta-t-il devant l'air dubitatif d'Hermione. Harry s'est fourré dans un joli guêpier, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, mais il faut l'aider! C'est ce qu'il aurait fait, si c'était arrivé à l'un d'entre nous.

Jamais Harry n'avait été aussi reconnaissant de la loyauté de son meilleur ami. Manifestement, le plan de Ron n'avait pas fonctionné tel que prévu, puisque Harry était maintenant suspendu, mais au moins il avait essayé de le sauver. Harry songea qu'il ne devait pas oublier de le remercier.

Hermione capitula, bien que le plan ne lui inspirait aucune confiance, et sortit de la salle commune, suivie de Ron et des invisibles Harry et Lyra.

Harry le drogué n'était toujours pas dans la classe de sortilèges lorsque la cloche sonna.

-Mais où suis-je passé? s'inquiéta Harry dans un murmure, caché dans un coin de la classe.

-Où est Potter? demanda Flitwick à Hermione, au même moment.

-Je…je ne sais pas, balbutia Hermione.

-Potter est ici! s'exclama bruyamment quelqu'un.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la porte. Harry était sur le seuil, souriant d'un air dément, ses yeux rouges brillant toujours derrière ses lunettes rondes. Les trente mâchoires des Gryffondor s'affaissèrent, le Harry du présent retint son souffle et Lyra hoqueta de surprise. Sans réfléchir, Ron se mit debout sur sa table de travail, cachant ainsi la vue au minuscule professeur Flitwick.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Weasley? dit sèchement le professeur. Rasseyez-vous immédiatement!

La diversion avait permis à Hermione de prendre Harry par un bras et de le conduire à sa place, en prenant bien garde de lui faire baisser la tête pour cacher ses yeux.

-Désolé, professeur, dit Ron en descendant de la table. J'avais envie de… euh, me dégourdir les jambes!

-Très bien, mais à la prochaine fantaisie de votre part, vous viendrez vous dégourdir les jambes en retenue! dit Flitwick.

Les premières minutes suivant cette entrée fracassante se déroulèrent très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se mette à hurler comme un loup.

-Atchooooooooo! fit Hermione pour couvrir le hurlement.

-À tes souhaits! dit Ron d'une voix forte.

-Merci! répondit Hermione tout aussi fortement.

Flitwick interrompit son monologue et leur jeta un regard ennuyé. Heureusement, Harry s'était tu.

-Tout va bien, Granger? s'enquit Flitwick.

-Oui, professeur. Désolée. Ce ne sont que mes allergies qui commencent.

-Peut-être devriez-vous faire un tour à l'infirmerie?

-Non! répondit rapidement Hermione. Je veux dire, ça ira professeur. Je vous assure.

-Hurmf, fit Flitwick d'un ton peu convaincu.

Il continua néanmoins son cours et Ron et Hermione poussèrent un petit soupir soulagé. Malheureusement, leur répit fut de courte durée. Les élèves, eux, s'étaient bien rendus compte de leur petit manège pour couvrir Harry. Les chuchotements allèrent bon train dans la classe et Flitwick, qui n'était pas complètement idiot, finit par se fâcher de leur inattention.

-Mais que se passe-t-il, ici? dit-il, poings sur les hanches.

-Mais que se passe-t-il, ici? répéta Harry d'une voix fluette.

Flitwick le regarda alors pour la première fois et tressaillit à la vue de son regard cramoisi.

-Potter que…

-Potter que…, répéta à nouveau Harry.

Puis, sans attendre de riposte de son professeur, Harry bondit de son siège, s'élança au devant de la classe et s'empara du chapeau de Flitwick, si rapidement que ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Harry enfonça le petit chapeau orné d'un ruban jaune sur sa tête et grimpa sur le bureau de l'enseignant.

-Bonjour jeunes gens, je suis le professeur Flitwick! dit-il à la cantonade, dans une imitation parfaite. Je suis si petit que Hagrid m'a confondu avec sa théière, ce matin!

Sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry se frappa la tête de son poing.

-Quelle audace, commenta discrètement Lyra.

-Potter! rugit Flitwick, son visage déformé par la colère. Descendez de là _immédiatement_!

-Vous! rugit Harry d'une voix aiguë en pointant le professeur. Que faites-vous là? Allez vous rasseoir, si vous ne voulez pas une retenue!

-Le châtiment qui vous attend sera bien pire qu'une retenue, je vous le jure!

-Taisez-vous jeune homme, ordonna Harry, ou votre châtiment sera bien pire qu'une retenue, je vous le jure!

Son attention se détourna subitement du professeur pour se porter vers les trente élèves ébahis.

-Allons, mes grands amis, je sais que vous pouvez m'écrabouiller d'une chiquenaude, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre du retard sur votre travail! dit-il en se mettant à circuler entre les rangées.

-TAISEZ-VOUS, INSOLENT! vociféra Flitwick. ET RENDEZ-MOI MON CHAPEAU!

Ceci dit, il se rua sur Harry, qui fut hélas plus rapide. Il grimpa d'un bond sur le bureau de Parvati Patil, qui poussa un cri de surprise.

-Désolé, jeune demoiselle, dit Harry en levant galamment son chapeau.

Il le remit sur sa tête et leva les bras au ciel.

-Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis plus grand qu'un élève! s'écria Harry d'un ton joyeux. Je suis invincible! Je suis un loup! Ahoooooooooooo!

La situation était si absurde que plusieurs élèves éclatèrent de rire. Ron et Hermione leur jetèrent un regard courroucé, mais les ricanements reprirent de plus belle lorsque Harry se mit à faire des sauts de gymnastique pour passer d'un bureau à un autre. Flitwick était devenu si rouge et gonflé de colère qu'il semblait sur le point d'exploser.

-Bel exemple de discrétion, commenta sèchement Hermione.

-On aura essayé, soupira Ron. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à la fin?

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça! dit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit simultanément Harry sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Comment ai-je pu?

-Et on n'a pas encore tout vu! dit Lyra en faisant de gros yeux.

-Merci pour l'encouragement.

Après plusieurs autres interminables minutes ponctuées des humiliations de Harry à l'égard de Flitwick, le professeur craqua et déclara que le cours était terminé, bien qu'il y restait encore vingt bonnes minutes. Mais les Gryffondor, ne voulant pas être privés du spectacle, restèrent assis.

-Je vous ai demandé de quitter cette classe! les congédia à nouveau Flitwick.

À contrecoeur, les élèves se levèrent et sortirent, à l'exception de Ron et d'Hermione.

-Écoutez, professeur, tout ceci n'est qu'un misérable malentendu…, commença Hermione.

-Malentendu qui coûtera cher à notre petit rigolo! cracha Flitwick. Weasley, Granger…partez, maintenant. Je conduis Potter chez Dumbledore.

-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me conduise! s'écria Harry, au bout de la classe. Je ne suis pas une voiture!

-Harry, arrête de faire l'imbécile! se fâcha Ron. Tu vas avoir des ennuis!

-Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, Weasley! le gronda Harry.

-Oh, fit Ron avec un geste résigné de la main. Tant pis.

Et, sur l'ordre du véritable Flitwick, il quitta la classe. Hermione resta sur le seuil, hésitante, mais Flitwick la chassa et se mit à la poursuite de Harry. Toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité avec Lyra, Harry assista aux vaines tentatives de Flitwick pour rattraper son clone drogué. Le Harry aux yeux rougis était beaucoup trop rapide et réussit à s'enfuir sans se faire prendre. Flitwick, furieux, abandonna l'idée de le pourchasser dans les couloirs et prit la direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

Harry et Lyra restèrent un moment pétrifiés dans la classe vide.

-À présent je comprends pourquoi il était si furieux contre moi! dit Harry.

-Oui, c'est tout à fait compréhensible, acquiesça Lyra. Tu n'as pas mâché tes mots, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

-Oh, ça va! fit Harry, outré. Je te rappelle que tu as volé les lunettes de Trelawney, toi.

-Trelawney! s'exclama Lyra. Je l'avais oubliée. Il faut y aller tout de suite!

Sans perdre de temps, elle sortit le Retourneur et le fit pivoter une seule fois. Harry et Lyra se retrouvèrent à la Grande Salle, près de la table des Serpentard. Pansy tentait de convaincre Lyra de goûter à la tarte à la mélasse, mais Lyra reniflait sa pointe et l'observait sous tous les angles, méfiante.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'impatienta Pansy.

-Rien, répondit Lyra. Seulement, une tarte à la mélasse ça me semble un peu…étrange.

-Les Moldus ne mangent pas ça? s'étonna Pansy.

-Je ne suis pas une Moldue! se vexa Lyra. De toute façon, je n'ai pas faim.

Elle repoussa sa pointe de tarte et se leva, ronchonnant déjà à l'idée d'aller en divination. Pansy eut un rictus mauvais, mais personne ne fit attention à elle. Bien invisibles, Harry et Lyra marchèrent aux côtés de la Lyra du passé, guettant ses réactions. Son comportement semblait tout à fait normal et ses yeux restaient obstinément noirs. Mais dans le couloir de la tour nord, tout changea. Lyra se mit à tituber et s'arrêta brusquement au beau milieu du couloir. La transformation fut des plus effrayantes. Un sourire sardonique s'étira sur ses lèvres minces et ses yeux prirent subitement une couleur rouge vif, étincelant comme deux phares. Lyra tomba sur ses genoux et, en ricanant, elle marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à l'échelle sous la trappe de la classe de divination.

-Ça promet! grogna Lyra en grimpant l'échelle derrière son clone. Je n'ai personne pour faire diversion, moi!

-Comme tu as pu le constater, ça n'aura pas été d'une grande utilité de toute façon! conclut Harry.

-Hum, fit Lyra.

-Tais-toi et monte, s'impatienta Harry.

Lyra grimaça et gravit les échelons, en prenant bien garde de ne pas laisser tomber la cape d'invisibilité. Par chance, l'autre Lyra avait laissé la trappe ouverte, ce qui leur permit d'entrer dans la classe sans se faire remarquer. À l'intérieur régnait une chaleur insupportable, couronnée d'une forte odeur de patchouli.

Une trentaine de première année étaient assis sur les petits sièges et ne portaient aucune attention à la Lyra aux yeux rouges qui, accroupie par terre, s'était mis en tête de compter toutes les mailles du petit tapis oriental.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Mark Evans, la mine interrogatrice.

-Je révise mes maths! répondit Lyra d'un ton enjoué.

-Rien de très compromettant, fit remarquer l'invisible Lyra à Harry.

-Eh! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes yeux? s'exclama Mark lorsque Lyra releva la tête de son tapis.

Au même moment, Trelawney fit son entrée théâtrale dans la classe. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe indienne par-dessus laquelle elle avait ajouté trois châles en tricot. Ses grosses lunettes étaient toujours posées sur son nez et à son cou pendaient une multitude de colliers aussi énormes que ridicules. Lyra envoya ses mailles de tapis aux oubliettes et observa Trelawney avec beaucoup trop de fascination.

-Aujourd'hui, dit Trelawney de sa voix mystérieuse, nous allons tenter de lire l'avenir dans…

Elle fit une pause pour accroître son effet. Mark la regarda d'un air hautement ennuyé et se remit à la lettre qu'il était en train d'écrire.

-…les boules de cristal! acheva le professeur avec ravissement.

Seules deux élèves poussèrent des « ooooooh! » enchantés : une jeune fille qui vouait un véritable culte à Trelawney, et Lyra. Les autres se contentèrent d'acquiescer – alors que certains étaient déjà assommés par la température et l'odeur de la pièce. Trelawney ne parut pas le remarquer et distribua une boule de cristal à chaque table. Lyra était penchée sur la lettre qu'écrivait Mark lorsque le professeur passa devant elle, aussi Trelawney ne vit-elle pas la couleur alarmante de ses yeux.

-À qui écris-tu comme ça? demanda Lyra.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, dit Mark en mettant le parchemin hors de sa vue.

Mais Lyra s'y était déjà désintéressée et collait maintenant son visage sur la boule de cristal.

-Ooooooh! fit-elle, impressionnée. Je vois tout en gros!

Mark fronça les sourcils. Lyra leva la boule de cristal à la hauteur de ses yeux et regarda tout autour d'elle, en s'extasiant sur le paysage grossi par le verre.

-Ooooooh! répéta-t-elle lorsqu'une volute de fumée se forma à l'intérieur de la boule. On dirait de la magie!

Elle abaissa la boule de cristal et regarda Mark d'un air inquiet.

-Peut-être que je suis une sorcière! dit-elle craintivement.

-Ou une extraterrestre, dit Mark en roulant les yeux.

-Tu crois que je suis une extraterrestre? s'écria Lyra, terrifiée.

-Lyra, est-ce que tu vas bien? demanda Mark en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tes yeux? Un nouveau look?

-Un nouveau look! s'exclama Lyra. C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut pour masquer mes origines extraterrestres!

-Et quelle apparence comptes-tu adopter? Celle de Trelawney?

-Oui! cria Lyra en battant des mains. Oui, c'est ça!

-Lyra, attends! dit Mark alors que Lyra bondissait sur ses pieds. Je plaisantais!

Lyra ignora totalement son intervention et s'élança à la poursuite de Trelawney en sautillant comme une enfant. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle attendit sagement que son professeur, qui lui faisait dos, se retourne.

-Bonté divine! s'écria Trelawney qui venait tout juste de se retourner. Que vous est-il arrivé?

-Je suis une extraterrestre, lui confia Lyra à voix basse. Il faut garder le secret, d'accord?

-Cessez de vous moquer de moi! ordonna Trelawney. Le temps n'est pas aux galéjades. Votre aura est quasi inexistante!

-Vraiment? fit Lyra, soucieuse. Est-ce grave?

-Évidemment que c'est grave! dit Trelawney d'un ton outré.

-Oh! fit Lyra, mortifiée. Alors je dois changer d'apparence.

-Pensez-vous vraiment que cela vous sera utile? dit Trelawney d'une voix empreinte de dégoût. Une personne qui n'a pas d'aura n'en aura jamais.

-Ha! ha! ha! Elle est bien bonne! rigola Lyra. Je vais devenir vous! Comme ça, je ne serai plus une extraterrestre sans aura et personne ne me reconnaîtra! Et je pourrai faire des calembours nuls.

Spontanément, elle saisit les lunettes de Trelawney et les enfila. Ses yeux rouges n'en parurent que plus gros et l'effet était on ne peut plus apeurant.

-Une personne qui n'a pas d'aura n'en aura jamais! hurla Lyra.

-Rendez-moi ça tout de suite! ordonna furieusement Trelawney.

Elle tendit la main vers ses lunettes, mais Lyra fit un agile bond de côté. Elle prit une boule de cristal sur la table d'un élève et la leva en l'air.

-Je vois, je vois…, commença-t-elle d'une voix mystérieuse.

-Ça suffit! beugla Trelawney.

-Vous allez mourir! dit Lyra avec une voix d'une ressemblance effarante à celle du professeur.

Elle se mit alors à faire le tour des tables pour annoncer à tous les élèves l'imminence d'une mort atroce.

-Revenez ici immédiatement! vociféra Trelawney d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien de mystérieux.

-D'accord! dit simplement Lyra.

Elle s'approcha et, aussi vive que l'éclair, s'empara d'un des horribles châles de Trelawney. Elle en couvrit ses épaules et tournoya, ravie, comme une fillette à qui on aurait offert une nouvelle robe.

-Je me présente, Sibylle Trelawney pour vous servir! dit gaiement Lyra. Je suis une vieille folle qui prétend lire dans l'avenir…et vous allez tous mourir!

-Comment osez-vous! rugit Trelawney en serrant les poings.

Elle était, littéralement, verte de rage.

-Mais calmez-vous, ma chère! dit Lyra d'un ton vexé. Vous semblez perdre votre aura. Et une personne qui n'a pas d'aura n'en aura jamais! Ha! ha! ha!

Trelawney eut un grognement frustré et saisit Lyra par le coude afin de récupérer son châle. Lyra fut incapable de l'en empêcher mais réussit à se délivrer à temps pour conserver les lunettes.

-Redonnez-moi mes lunettes! hurla Trelawney.

Elle frisait de très près l'hystérie.

-Jamais! fit Lyra d'un ton hautain. Elles sont à moi maintenant. Si vous les voulez, il faudra venir les chercher.

Sur ce, Lyra ouvrit la trappe et commença à descendre l'échelle. Les élèves de première année la regardèrent d'un air ahuri et Mark semblait à mi-chemin entre le rire et la contrition.

-REVIENS ICI! _TOUT DE SUITE_! rugit Trelawney qui avait laissé tomber le vouvoiement.

-Barre-toi vieille chouette! cracha Lyra en refermant la trappe derrière elle.

(Elle avait aussi laissé tomber le vouvoiement).

-TU NE T'EN TIRERAS PAS COMME ÇA, ESPÈCE DE PETITE G…

La fin de la phrase du professeur fut masquée par un nouveau hurlement de la part de Lyra (« _Vous allez mourir! You are going to die! __Sie werden sterben!_ »).

Carrément hystérique cette fois, Trelawney jura dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait – c'est-à-dire l'anglais d'Angleterre et l'anglais des Etats-Unis… – et descendit l'échelle à la poursuite de Lyra.

-Suivons-les! dit Harry.

La cape d'invisibilité bien serrée contre eux, Harry et Lyra quittèrent la classe de divination et suivirent la direction des hurlements.

-Je crois que le « barre-toi vieille chouette » était de trop, fit judicieusement remarquer Harry.

-Mouais…, reconnut Lyra.

Ils coururent jusqu'aux escaliers pour rattraper Trelawney et l'autre Lyra.

Elles étaient à l'étage du dessous, apparemment décidées à courser dans tout le château. Harry et Lyra les suivirent, essoufflés. La Lyra droguée portait toujours les immenses lunettes du professeur.

-Rends-moi mes lunettes! cria Trelawney.

-Ce sont les miennes, pauvre idiote! renvoya Lyra.

-Tu peux être sûre que tu seras renvoyée de ce château! pesta Trelawney en s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle.

-Vous allez mourir! claironna Lyra en guise de réponse.

-N'as-tu jamais envisagé l'enseignement? murmura Harry. Tu serais très bien en professeur de divination…

-C'est pas le moment de rigoler! le rabroua Lyra.

Mais elle se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Quelques minutes plus tard, la cloche sonna et les portes s'ouvrirent, libérant une centaine d'élèves dans le couloir. Ils interrompirent tous leur conversation à la vue de Lyra qui courait, avec ses yeux rouges grossis par le verre épais des lunettes, et du professeur Trelawney, qui la talonnait en faisant de grands moulinets avec ses bras ornés de bracelets cliquetants. Le spectacle était, pour le moins, saisissant.

-C'est Lyra Fox avec les lunettes de Trelawney! fit un élève incrédule.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais! J'ai vu Harry Potter courir avec le chapeau de Flitwick sur la tête! dit une autre élève en ricanant.

-Quel couple explosif! commenta un troisième élève, faisant éclater de rire son groupe d'amis.

Les commentaires allèrent bon train durant la récréation. Au premier étage, Trelawney finit par abandonner la chasse et bifurqua au bureau de Dumbledore, en hurlant à Lyra qu'elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. Harry et Lyra, qui connaissaient la suite, restèrent cachés sous la cape et escortèrent l'autre Lyra, à son insu, à son cours suivant où elle se rendit directement.

-Oh non, murmura Harry en réalisant qu'il se trouvait dans les cachots. On a eu un cours commun.

-Ouch, fit Lyra qui se sentit envahie par une appréhension soudaine. J'espère seulement que la rencontre de _Flitwick_ et de _Trelawney_ ne fera pas trop d'étincelles…

Jamais ses espérances ne furent aussi vaines. Le Harry drogué, toujours affublé du chapeau de Flitwick, était déjà dans la salle de classe lorsque la Lyra droguée, toujours parée des lunettes de Trelawney, fit son entrée. À sa vue, la réaction de Harry fut immédiate; il se leva d'un bond pour aller à sa rencontre.

-Bonjour! dit-il d'un ton enjoué. Je me présente, Filius Flitwick!

-Sibylle Trelawney! répondit Lyra du même ton.

-Enchanté.

-Moi de même. Vous allez mourir, annonça Lyra comme elle aurait annoncé que l'après-midi allait être ensoleillé.

-Vraiment? fit Harry avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, comme si rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.

Lyra opina du chef en marmonnant « _sie werden sterben_ ». Sans se défaire de son sourire niais, Harry alla prendre place près de Neville, qui fit un impressionnant bond de côté en le voyant approcher. À côté de lui, Hermione se cacha la tête entre ses mains en soupirant. Elle semblait penser que ce cours allait être le cours de potions le plus long auquel elle eut jamais assisté, et le Harry aux yeux bien verts ne put que l'approuver.

-Viens, allons se cacher par là, chuchota la Lyra aux yeux noirs en tirant Harry vers un coin inoccupé de la classe.

-S'il te plait, implora Harry dès qu'il furent bien cachés, s'il te plait, laisse-moi me donner une taloche derrière la tête pour m'enlever ce sourire à la con du visage!

-Pourquoi ça, je trouve que ça te va très bien, dit sérieusement Lyra.

-Ha! ha! ha!…très drôle, dit Harry en roulant les yeux. Vraiment, si la situation n'était pas aussi désespérée, je crois que je rirais à m'en dilater la rate tellement cette histoire est absurde!

-Oui, moi aussi. N'empêche, je ne comprends toujours pas. On a retourné le temps et pourtant, on ne nous a pas vu faire ce prétendu détour par les serres de Chourave.

-Je sais. Dans le palmarès de toutes les choses incompréhensibles auxquelles j'ai dû faire face, celle-ci rafle la première place. Pourquoi sommes-nous les seuls à être…dans cet état? Il y a forcément une chose que nous avons faite, non?

-Oui, mais quoi? Logiquement il faudrait que ce soit un truc que nous ayons fait ensemble, mais il y a un léger problème : nous ne nous sommes pas vus ni ce matin, ni ce midi!

Harry haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais un claquement de porte retentissant retint ses paroles.

Severus Rogue venait d'entrer dans la pièce et il semblait d'une humeur particulièrement exécrable.

-Qu'avez-vous tous à rester assis avec vos petits airs candides? rugit-il. Sortez vos ingrédients et commencez la préparation! Les instructions sont pourtant claires! Vous voulez regarder le paysage et cesser de travailler, très bien! Mais vous rirez beaucoup moins lorsque, à la fin du trimestre, je vous ferai avaler la Métamorphosys. Les effets secondaires sont dévastateurs, parait-il.

Parce qu'ils avaient eu la preuve que Rogue n'hésitait pas à mettre ses menaces à exécution, tous les élèves, Serpentard comme Gryffondor, se mirent aussitôt au travail sans mot dire. Tous, sauf deux.

Harry défendait avec véhémence la cause des nains qui n'étaient, à son avis, pas assez respectés. Il expliqua à Neville qu'il songeait sérieusement à fonder la S.A.D.O, la Société d'Aide à la Défense des Opprimés. Neville hochait la tête de temps à autre, mais son regard exprimait clairement l'envie de partir en courant.

Lyra, de son côté, discutait mode avec Drago, en affirmant que les châles de couleur brune allaient être très en vogue le mois prochain.

« Je l'ai vu dans ma boule de cristal, et les boules de cristal ne mentent jamais! » disait-elle avec conviction.

Pansy et Malicia s'amusaient beaucoup et lançaient de temps à autre des commentaires mordants, sous le regard noir de Drago. Les autres élèves suivaient avec attention les faits et gestes de Harry et de Lyra, mais craignaient trop Rogue pour oser émettre la moindre remarque.

Rogue, justement, ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir que la classe silencieuse à laquelle il s'attendait n'était pas au-delà de ses espérances.

-Potter! Londubat! vociféra-t-il. Le fait que vous soyez en cours ne dérange pas trop votre importante conversation, j'espère?

Apeuré, Neville reporta son attention sur ses dards de Billywigs, mais Harry releva la tête et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire. En croisant son regard, l'expression furibonde de Rogue se transforma aussitôt en sincère stupéfaction. À ce moment-là, plus personne ne songea à travailler. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur cette étrange scène : Harry souriant joyeusement à un Rogue figé de stupeur. Avant que le professeur puisse se remettre de son choc, Harry passa par-dessus sa table de travail, rejoignit Rogue devant la classe et lui tendit la main.

-Bonjour! s'exclama-t-il. Nous ne nous sommes pas présentés je crois! Je suis Filius Flitwick, fondateur de la S.A.D.O!

Une longue minute s'écoula entre le moment où Harry-Flitwick attendit, la main tendue, et où la tempête éclata.

-POTTER! hurla Rogue, hors de lui. QU'AVEZ-VOUS ENCORE FAIT?

Plus fâché que décontenancé, Harry mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de crier! se vexa-t-il. Je suis petit, certes, mais je ne suis pas sourd!

Rogue n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot, Lyra venait d'enjamber à son tour sa table de travail et vint se joindre à eux.

-On m'a mise de côté pour les présentations, à ce que je vois! Humph! fit-elle d'un air hautain. Mon troisième œil s'en voit fort outré. Ce n'est pas bon signe, car selon la ligne astrale d'Uranus, il pourrait vous arriver un très grave accident d'ici quelques minutes, mais le trajet de Pluton m'affirme que vous ne souffrirez pas. Au fait je me présente, Sibylle Trelawney.

À la vue de Lyra dans un pareil état, Rogue eut les yeux si exorbités qu'ils faillirent lui sortir de la tête.

-Potter, dit-il dans un sifflement rageur, vous allez me dire immédiatement dans quelle autre de vos innombrables bêtises vous avez entraîné miss Fox!

-Mais de qui parlez-vous donc, mon brave? fit Harry-Flitwick d'un air étonné.

-Vous le paierez cher, mais alors très, très cher, promit Rogue. Dumbledore a été beaucoup trop indulgent avec vous, ces dernières années. S'il m'avait écouté, on n'en serait pas là. Suivez-moi, Potter. Cette fois, vous n'y échapperez pas.

-Ai-je échappé quelque chose? s'inquiéta Harry.

-Oui, et vous allez le retrouver de ce pas, Potter. Le renvoi.

Cette fois, Rogue eut un sourire triomphant.

- Suivez-moi, maintenant! ordonna-t-il sans changer d'expression.

Mais Harry-Flitwick ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui. Il détaillait Lyra-Trelawney de la tête aux pieds, en écoutant d'un air beaucoup trop intéressé son monologue sur la trajectoire de Mars, supposément fatale pour tous ceux portant le signe astrologique du Taureau.

-Comment une adorable jeune femme telle que vous peut-elle avoir une passion aussi triste? demanda-t-il soudain d'un ton désolé.

-Adorable, dites-vous? fit Lyra-Trelawney en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez dans un geste qui se voulait coquet.

-Je dirais même magnifique, très chère.

Cachée dans un coin de la classe, Lyra s'observait avec une honte qui lui donnait l'irrépressible envie de rire. Mais Harry, bien qu'il se trouvait irrémédiablement ridicule, n'avait pas envie de rire du tout et appréhendait la suite, qu'il commençait à deviner.

Rogue, lui, avait abandonné les pseudos Flitwick et Trelawney pour aller chercher sa baguette – oubliée dans son bureau.

-Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, dans votre genre, dit Lyra-Trelawney.

Les craintes de Harry furent confirmées dans la seconde qui suivit : le Harry-Flitwick venait de se jeter sur la Lyra-Trelawney et tous deux s'embrassaient maintenant fougueusement, devant tout le monde. « Ouuuuuh! » firent quelques élèves avec un rire goguenard. Pansy s'enquit de l'expression furieuse de Drago avec satisfaction, les autres Serpentard applaudirent en ricanant et Hermione dissuada d'intervenir les quelques Gryffondor ayant envie de sourire.

-Bon, ça suffit! s'exclama Harry, presque trop fort, devant le baiser interminable de Harry-Flitwick et Lyra-Trelawney.

Lyra ne répondit pas. Elle se contentait de se regarder, bouche bée.

-Bon, ça suffit! dit Hermione en se levant – apparemment, elle avait entendu les protestations du Harry venu du futur.

Elle alla retrouver ses deux amis à l'avant de la classe, croyant faire diversion, mais elle se trompa lourdement. Harry-Flitwick et Lyra-Trelawney semblaient soudés par un sort de Glu Perpétuelle. Hermione tenta tout de même, en vain, de les séparer.

-Oh, mais arrêtez de vous décaper les amygdales! s'emporta-t-elle. Rogue arrive!

Mais ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet, outre celui d'alerter Rogue qui pressa le pas.

-Regagnez votre place, Granger, si vous ne voulez pas être renvoyée vous aussi! grogna-t-il en arrivant dans la classe.

Hermione serra les poings, mais elle obéit sans histoire. À l'approche de Rogue, Harry-Flitwick et Lyra-Trelawney cessèrent miraculeusement leur élan d'affection. Dans leur coin, Harry et Lyra soupirèrent de soulagement, en poussant un « enfin! » inaudible.

-Oh! fit Harry-Flitwick avec un grand sourire. Bonjour! Je me présente, …

-Je sais qui vous êtes, l'interrompit sèchement Rogue.

-Savez-vous danser? demanda Harry-Flitwick sans se laisser démonter.

-Je vous demande pardon?!?

-Une valse? dit Harry-Flitwick en lui tendant la main.

-Potter, ça suffit! Je…

Mais Harry empoigna fermement la taille et la main droite de Rogue, et se mit à tournoyer dans une valse effrénée.

-Ne faites pas ça sans moi! s'écria Lyra-Trelawney en enlaçant Harry-Flitwick et Rogue.

Rogue se retrouva donc entre deux adolescents aux yeux rougis qui valsaient avec lui.

Lyra observait la scène, stupéfiée. Harry, lui, était horrifié.

Le visage décomposé à la fois de rage, de dédain et de honte, Rogue hurla : « ASSEZ! » Il brandit sa baguette, puis…

-_STUPÉFIX_!

Harry et Lyra se figèrent aussitôt avec la position dans laquelle ils étaient – c'est-à-dire sourire niais, bras en demi-cercle, chapeau et grosses lunettes, et iris rouge vif. Avant qu'ils ne tombent tous deux par terre, Rogue leur lança un nouveau sort (« Mobilicorpus! ») et les deux stupéfixés s'élevèrent du sol, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

-Pas un mot, pas un son et pas un geste, dit Rogue aux autres élèves déjà silencieux. Je vous veux tous au travail. Au son de la cloche, vous déposerez vos fioles contenant une mixture jaune sur mon bureau et vous quitterez. Et je ne veux jamais entendre parler de la scène à laquelle vous avez assisté aujourd'hui. Suis-je bien clair?

Sans attendre de réponse Rogue sortit, avec à sa suite Harry et Lyra flottant, inertes. Évidemment, dès qu'ils furent sortis, tous les élèves – à l'exception d'Hermione – laissèrent leur travail de côté pour commenter ce qui s'était passé. Ils semblaient, pour la plupart, trouver la situation très drôle et étaient visiblement convaincus que Lyra et Harry avaient volontairement inhalé de la fumée d'Halluzini.

Pour sa part, Harry était persuadé qu'il n'aurait jamais pris ce risque, surtout si cela consistait à valser avec Rogue en souriant béatement.

-Tu sais Harry…, commença Lyra encore abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de voir, je crois _vraiment_ qu'on a beaucoup de chance de ne s'en tirer qu'avec une suspension.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le mot _chance_ me semble sommairement inapproprié pour la situation! répondit Harry d'un ton revêche.

Lyra n'insista pas et tous deux sortirent de la classe sans se faire remarquer. Rogue venait de disparaître à l'angle du couloir et Harry éprouva la subite envie de le suivre.

-Voyons Harry, c'est ridicule, on sait déjà ce qui s'est passé! le raisonna Lyra.

-Tout ce que je sais c'est que je me suis réveillé dans ma salle commune, dit Harry. Écoute, je veux seulement savoir ce qui s'est dit dans ce bureau avant notre arrivée, et après on s'en ira. D'accord?

-OK, capitula Lyra. Dépêchons-nous.

Ils se hâtèrent donc de rattraper Rogue et arrivèrent presque en même temps que lui devant les gargouilles de pierres.

-_Hocus Pocus_, dit Rogue en faisant passer les corps immobiles devant lui, d'un coup de baguette.

Harry et Lyra se glissèrent habilement derrière lui et se firent les plus discrets possibles durant la montée de l'escalator. En haut, la porte était ouverte et les bruits d'une conversation animée s'échappaient de la pièce. Rogue laissa ses deux élèves inertes dans la cage d'escalier et entra.

-Flitwick, Trelawney, salua Rogue avec la politesse d'usage. Je me doutais bien que le bureau ne serait pas désert. Dumbledore, je vous ai emmené les deux fautifs.

-Laissez-les dehors! s'écrièrent Flitwick et Trelawney d'une seule voix dégoûtée.

-Rassurez-vous, dit calmement Rogue, ils sont hors d'état de nuire.

Il tira alors sa baguette vers l'avant et, comme s'ils étaient attachés par des fils invisibles, Harry et Lyra firent irruption dans la pièce.

-Nom d'une gargouille! s'exclama Dumbledore. Severus, que leur avez-vous fait?

Harry et Lyra étaient à la verticale, à un mètre du sol, le même air de béatitude sur le visage.

-Un simple sortilège de stupéfixion, avoua Rogue d'un ton nonchalant.

-Vous les avez stupéfixés!

-Je suis sûr qu'ils s'en remettront, le sort n'était pas très puissant. Et il s'agissait du seul moyen auquel j'ai pensé pour les maîtriser. Ils avaient perdu tout contrôle d'eux-mêmes.

-Je veux bien vous croire! dit Flitwick.

-Serait-il possible de les réveiller, maintenant? dit sèchement Trelawney. J'aimerais bien récupérer mes lunettes et discuter châtiment.

-Cela peut attendre, rétorqua Dumbledore. Il est clair que ces deux-là n'étaient pas dans leur état normal, voilà pourquoi je déplore totalement l'idée qu'a eu Severus de les stupéfixer, bien que ce soit justifiable. Le mieux serait de les ramener chacun dans leur salle commune respective et d'attendre que le sortilège s'annule de lui-même. De cette façon, ils pourront reprendre leur état normal et nous pourrons éviter de leur jeter un nouveau sort, ce qui s'avèrerait imprudent.

-Mais…, commença Trelawney.

-Vos lunettes vous seront rendues au réveil de Lyra, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Il en va de même pour votre chapeau, Filius. En attendant, je vous suggère de retourner à vos occupations. Vous serez prévenus du réveil de Harry et de Lyra, ils seront convoqués ici immédiatement et nous pourrons discuter des sanctions qui s'imposent, en présence de leurs directeurs de maisons et de moi-même. Cela vous convient-il?

-Puisque c'est ainsi…, fit Trelawney d'un air résigné.

Flitwick hocha la tête, mais il était clair que cette solution ne leur convenait pas du tout. Ils auraient voulu assister au renvoi immédiat d'Harry et de Lyra.

-Je vais les ramener à leur salle commune, dit Rogue avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Merci, Severus, dit Dumbledore.

Il se leva et les autres enseignants en firent autant.

-Oh, Severus! appela Dumbledore.

Rogue se retourna.

-Vous serez gentil de me ramener les préfets de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, dit Dumbledore. J'aimerais établir avec eux les règles de sécurité en cas de problème à l'éveil de leurs camarades.

-Bien.

-Je vous remercie.

Flitwick, Trelawney et Rogue firent ce qu'on leur avait demandé. Bientôt, Harry et Lyra se retrouvèrent seuls devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

-On devrait peut-être s'en aller, suggéra Lyra, logique.

Harry opina simplement, et ils partirent. Ils marchaient dans le couloir en direction du dortoir de Lyra, la mine sombre, quand soudain les traits de Harry s'illuminèrent. Il prit la main de Lyra et l'entraîna dans une classe vide, avant de fermer la porte derrière eux et de retirer la cape d'invisibilité.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? s'étonna Lyra.

-Je sais! s'écria Harry.

-Tu sais quoi? Comment on a été drogués? demanda Lyra avec espoir.

-Non! dit Harry. Je sais ce qu'on va faire!

-Ah...et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

-Ni toi ni moi n'avons fumé ces Halluzini, tu es d'accord?

-Oui…

-Alors pourquoi devrait-on moisir à Privet Drive et être châtiés pour une faute qu'on a pas commise, hein?

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord Harry, mais je ne vois absolument pas comment tu veux nous en sortir. C'est notre parole contre la leur, nous n'avons aucune chance.

Lyra avisa une vieille causeuse derrière elle. Un gros nuage de poussière s'en échappa lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber dessus.

-Justement, continua Harry pendant que Lyra toussotait en agitant les mains pour chasser la saleté. Justement, nous ne pouvons rien prouver, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer et c'est perdu d'avance. Pourquoi faudrait-il _en plus_ subir une sanction?

-Parce que Dumbledore l'a demandé.

-Mais on est pas _obligés_ de faire ce qu'on nous demande, non?

-Théoriquement si.

-Théoriquement seulement. Donc, rien ne nous empêche de désobéir un peu…

-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre où tu veux en venir, Harry.

-Lyra…

Harry s'assit à côté d'elle, lentement pour éviter un nouveau soulèvement de poussière.

-On a qu'à s'enfuir!

-QUOI? s'écria Lyra.

-Mais oui, dit fièrement Harry. C'est une idée brillante!

-Brillante? Complètement dingue, oui!

-Écoute, tu viens avec moi ou tu pourris à Privet Drive, c'est à toi de voir. Il est hors de question que je retourne chez les Dursley avant les vacances!

-Et où comptes-tu t'évader, monsieur le génie? Je te rappelle que nous sommes les deux personnes les plus en danger de la planète, en ce moment!

Harry n'avait pas pensé à ça. Pendant qu'il songeait à s'enfuir, Voldemort recherchait activement deux personnes : Lyra sa fille et Harry sa cible principale. Vu de cet angle, s'évader était l'idée la plus mauvaise qu'il pouvait avoir. Cependant, en repensant aux visages mécontents des Dursley, Harry avait la certitude qu'il ne retournerait jamais là-bas avant juin.

-Peut-être, répondit-il alors. Mais nous sommes assurément les deux élèves de cette école les plus en mesure de se défendre, tu ne crois pas?

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on obtient des notes plus qu'acceptables en Défense qu'on est en mesure de se défendre! On parle de Voldemort, Harry. Pas d'une créature magique!

-Voldemort est une créature magique, à sa façon.

-Harry! Sois sérieux, un peu!

-Ah Lyra, je t'en prie! On suit des cours intensifs de défense depuis deux semaines, non? Sans compter que j'ai réussi à échapper cinq fois à Voldemort. Personne ne peut en dire autant, même parmi les plus grands sorciers de tous les temps! Et puis, nous faisons de l'occlumancie, tous les deux. Comment Voldemort pourrait-il savoir où nous nous trouvons?

Lyra soupira. D'un côté, c'était l'idée la plus dangereuse qu'elle avait jamais entendue, mais de l'autre c'était…la plus dangereusement excitante. En fait, elle était très tentée depuis le début, mais la pensée de se retrouver seule, sans protection et sans sécurité, la faisait hésiter.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, dit-elle alors. Où comptes-tu t'évader?

-En fait, ça vient de me traverser l'esprit, répondit Harry. Ça va te sembler un peu fou, mais…

-Bah, au point où nous en sommes…

-Oui bien, voilà. Il n'y a pas longtemps, je me suis découvert l'existence d'une marraine...

-Oui, je sais! dit Lyra, se remémorant la conversation entre Harry et ses amis au salon de l'Ordre. Et alors?

-Eh bien, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être...lui rendre une petite visite, dit timidement Harry.

-Une petite visite?

-Et après on pourrait, éventuellement... y rester quelques jours.

-Ah, et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle hébergera deux fugitifs?

-J'ai demandé à Remus Lupin de tâter le terrain, concernant une éventuelle visite de ma part, expliqua Harry. J'ai reçu une lettre de lui, cette semaine, disant que c'était mission accomplie. Elle a dit qu'elle serait enchantée de me revoir, que je serais le bienvenu et que je pouvais venir quand bon me semblera!

Harry omis volontairement de révéler que Remus précisait également l'impressionnant choc émotif qu'avait causée cette perspective pour Adorabelle Black.

-Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle va accepter le fait qu'on ait fugué! remarqua Lyra.

-Elle n'est pas obligée de savoir que nous nous sommes enfuis, dit Harry. On n'a qu'à dire que...nous prenons des vacances prolongées?

-Des vacances prolongées! s'esclaffa Lyra. Elle est bien bonne!

-On trouvera une meilleure excuse en temps voulu! dit Harry, piqué au vif. Oh! et puis tant pis! Si tu veux retourner chez les Fox, libre à toi! Je ne te dis pas quoi faire! Mais moi, je ne vais pas chez les Dursley!

Lyra tiqua. Les Fox...elle avait évité d'y penser depuis un certain temps. Elle n'avait pas répondu à leurs lettres, jouant le jeu de l'adolescente à la vie sociale active et prise par ses études. L'idée de se retrouver devant les Fox lui semblait ingrate et absurde. Elle ressentait une foule de sentiments confus à leur égard. Ils savaient qu'elle était une sorcière et n'avaient jamais eu peur d'elle...mais ils le lui avaient caché son identité pendant seize ans.Ils lui avaient menti, mais ils l'avaient aimée et élevée comme leur propre fille. Seulement voilà, elle n'était _pas_ leur fille! Et elle appréhendait sa propre réaction lorsqu'elle reverrait sa famille adoptive. Comment allait-elle réagir? Allait-elle se mettre en colère, bouder un peu, pleurer, laisser passer? Elle n'était pas particulièrement pressée de le savoir.

-Je ne veux pas retourner chez les Fox, dit Lyra d'une petite voix. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir m'enfuir comme ça...

-Penses-y! dit Harry. Nous serons libres! Pour la première fois, on aura la liberté d'aller où on veut, de faire ce que l'on veut!

-Fred et George Weasley ont une mauvaise influence sur toi, dit Lyra.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soient leurs « Nharryne Potter » qui m'aient inspiré.

Lyra s'esclaffa et Harry grimaça un sourire à ce souvenir.

-Quand même, je ne t'aurais jamais cru aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de quitter Poudlard, dit Lyra, songeuse. Tu semblais si attaché à ce château.

Le sourire de Harry s'évanouit.

-C'était avant que l'on m'en chasse, dit-il sombrement.

Lyra savait qu'il considérait Poudlard comme sa maison. Et être chassé de sa maison comme un insecte indésirable ne devait pas être très agréable...

Elle soupira. Il n'y avait aucune solution avantageuse devant elle. Elle pouvait toujours se montrer courageuse et rentrer chez les Fox - c'était tout de même moins risqué que de s'enfuir aveuglément - mais il était clair que Harry ne la suivrait pas. Et l'idée de le laisser errer seul avec tous ces Mangemorts (et surtout leur maître) en liberté, sans aucun moyen de savoir où il était et comment il se portait, ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle soupira à nouveau.

-D'accord, dit-elle de mauvaise grâce. J'accepte.

Harry lui offrit son sourire à faire grimper la température d'un Détraqueur.

-Sage décision, dit-il.

Sage? Lyra n'en était pas absolument persuadée.

Elle allait répondre quelque chose, mais elle fut interrompue par un bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. Harry lui fit signe de se taire et ils tendirent l'oreille.

-Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? criait une voix de fille.

-Tais-toi et vas-y, rétorquait une voix de garçon.

-En tout cas, Drago, je te jure que si c'est une mauvaise blague…

-Ce n'est pas le cas, Lyra. Aller, file!

-Si on pouvait m'expliquer, aussi! Pff…

La voix de Lyra s'éloigna et un bruit sourd dans le mur d'à côté signifiait que Drago était retourné à son dortoir.

-Ça y est, tu ne vas pas tarder à me rejoindre au bureau de Dumbledore, murmura Lyra.

-On devrait attendre encore une heure, pour être sûrs que nous sommes bien retournés dans le temps, dit Harry.

-D'accord, approuva Lyra. Ensuite, on ira chercher nos bagages les plus légers et on se donne rendez-vous ici.

-Parfait. Je te rejoindrai avec la cape d'invisibilité.

Leur plan bien établi, Harry et Lyra s'assirent sur le canapé poussiéreux et attendirent que vienne l'heure de se mettre à exécution.

* * *

_La drogue, c'est pas bien. _


	32. En fuite!

Voici le nouveau chapitre!

Merci à tous!

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : En fuite!**

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Lyra pour rassembler quelques vêtements et objets utiles avant de les balancer dans son sac à dos. Évidemment, Pansy, Malicia et les autres filles l'attendaient, bien éveillées, mais ce fut relativement facile de se débarrasser d'elles.

-Tu n'emmènes pas beaucoup de bagages, fit remarquer Malicia.

-Ce n'est qu'une suspension, répondit nonchalamment Lyra. Je serai de retour bientôt.

-Pourquoi pars-tu maintenant? demanda Pansy d'un air soupçonneux. Nous sommes au beau milieu de la nuit.

-Je ne pars pas, je vais seulement porter mon sac à Dumbledore. Il veut s'assurer que je ne ramène pas de substances illicites à la maison.

Elle mentait si naturellement qu'elle se dégoûtait. Les filles la crurent promptement et ne se gênèrent pas pour ricaner. Lyra afficha un parfait masque d'indifférence face à leurs moqueries, puis elle salua les filles en assurant qu'elles lui manqueraient – un autre mensonge – avant de quitter dignement la pièce. Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, elle courut jusqu'à la salle vide, lieu convenu du rendez-vous.

Pour Harry, ce fut nettement plus long et compliqué puisqu'il avait, lui, de véritables amis à quitter. Ron et Hermione l'attendaient toujours dans la salle commune à son retour et avaient exigé une explication. Harry avait hésité à mentir pour partir plus vite, mais il savait que ses meilleurs amis méritaient mieux qu'un piètre mensonge. Il avait alors tout brièvement raconté, de la suspension décidée par Dumbledore à l'idée de l'évasion, en passant par le retour dans le temps.

-Es-tu complètement dingue? s'écria Hermione à la fin de son récit.

-Ouah! fit bêtement Ron, assommé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Ce n'est pas plus dingue que d'être suspendu pour vol et consommation d'Halluzini, si vous voulez mon avis, rétorqua Harry.

-Ouah! répéta Ron.

-Et où comptez-vous aller? demanda Hermione en croisant les bras.

-Chez Adorabelle, répondit Harry. Nous verrons ensuite.

-Adorabelle comme dans « Adorabelle Black, la femme de Sirius »? fit Hermione, incrédule.

-Adorabelle Black comme dans « marraine du fils de Lily et James Potter».

-Harry, tu es fou, cette femme-là est totalement dépressive depuis la mort de Sirius! Comment crois-tu qu'elle va réagir en te voyant débarquer à l'improviste?

-J'y ai déjà pensé. J'en avais parlé à Remus et il l'a prévenue que je voulais la rencontrer.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il vaudrait mieux raconter à Dumbledore ce que vous venez de voir? dit Hermione.

-On n'a toujours aucune preuve, fit remarquer Harry. Et il a clairement été dit que tant que le fin mot de l'histoire ne serait pas trouvé, nous serions suspendus. Je refuse de m'obstiner plus longtemps!

-Orgueil, quand tu nous tiens, marmonna Ron.

-Mais, Harry…t'enfuir…tu n'y penses pas? C'est bien trop dangereux!

Hermione se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil près de Ron. Harry jeta un œil à la grande horloge; il devait agir vite.

-Écoute Hermione, j'ai déjà fait face à de grands dangers, je sais me défendre! Je ne veux pas retourner chez les Dursley. Tu imagines comment mon oncle va me traiter en apprenant que je suis suspendu du château pour avoir pris de la drogue?

-Ce n'est pas encore prouvé que c'était volontaire! protesta Hermione en se levant. Au fait…je suis désolée de m'être emportée contre toi cet après-midi, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant. Je sais très bien que tu n'aurais jamais volontairement fait une chose pareille.

-Je comprends, dit Harry. Alors… puis-je compter sur vous pour prouver notre innocence, à Lyra et moi, durant notre absence?

-Tu peux en être sûr, dit Ron avec détermination.

Il s'était visiblement remis de son choc. Hermione se tourna vers lui, puis vers Harry.

-Compte sur nous, dit-elle enfin. On trouvera le fin mot de cette histoire, je te le promets.

Harry fit un signe de tête reconnaissant.

-Bon ben…, commença-t-il en empoignant son sac. Je vais devoir y aller, Lyra m'attends. Au fait Ron…

-Oui? fit Ron, intrigué.

-Merci d'avoir essayé de me sortir de là cet après-midi. Tu sais…en camouflant mes sottises.

-C'est rien voyons, répondit Ron. Tu aurais fait la même chose à ma place. Écoute, vieux…fais attention à toi.

-Et à Lyra, ajouta Hermione.

-Si je t'avais entendue dire ça il y a deux mois…, dit Harry en souriant.

-Oui bien, les choses ont changé.

Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent soudain de larmes. Elle s'approcha de Harry et l'étreignit.

-Sois prudent surtout, dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

-Promis! dit Harry.

Hermione desserra son étreinte et Harry s'avança vers Ron. Ils échangèrent d'abord une poignée de main, qui se mua en maladroite accolade.

-On va trouver le vrai coupable, dit Ron. On vous fera revenir très vite au château, Lyra et toi.

-Merci, Ron.

-Bonne chance!

-Ne fais pas de bêtises!

-Ne dites à personne que vous êtes au courant de notre fuite, les mit en garde Harry.

Ron et Hermione hochèrent gravement la tête. Harry les salua une dernière fois, puis il disparut par le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

ø

øøøø

ø

Dans la classe vide, Lyra commençait à s'impatienter.

-J'ai cru que tu avais changé d'avis! dit-elle lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce.

-Pas de chance, répondit Harry. Tu es prête?

-Oui.

-Allons-y, dans ce cas.

Ils se glissèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité et sortirent dans l'obscurité du couloir. Ils étaient parvenus au hall d'entrée sans encombres, lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent leur premier obstacle. Rusard montait la garde près de la porte.

-Oh non! grogna Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui?

-Il est peut-être somnambule, suggéra Lyra.

-Ou insomniaque, tiens! rétorqua Harry avec humeur.

La frustration lui nouait l'estomac et montait jusqu'à sa gorge, menaçant de l'étouffer. C'était bien sa chance : se faire accuser de vol et de consommation de drogue, être renvoyé de Poudlard et être contrarié dans ses plans d'échapper aux Dursley par un vieux concierge insomniaque!

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? chuchota Lyra.

-On attend!

Harry avait sorti cette suggestion à tout hasard. Il savait bien qu'attendre n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, puisqu'il ignorait combien de temps Rusard comptait rester planté devant la sortie.

-Tu crois que quelqu'un nous a vus et l'a prévenu de nos intentions? s'inquiéta Lyra.

Harry haussa les épaules. Une chose était sûre : plus ils attendaient, plus leur chance de réussir à s'enfuir s'affaiblissait. Mais que diable Rusard pouvait-il bien faire devant la porte à cette heure-là?

Il eut la réponse quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit lentement sur deux élèves que Harry reconnut comme étant Dean et Ginny.

-Ah ah! rugit le concierge en les voyant apparaître.

Dean sursauta et Ginny hurla. Apparemment, ils ne s'attendaient pas à trouver Rusard là à leur retour.

-Ainsi donc, on se permet de prendre de petites balades nocturnes! dit Rusard d'une voix grinçante mais satisfaite.

-On cherchait les toilettes, tenta Dean.

Rusard eut un rictus méprisant. Ginny lui marcha sur le pied; ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne excuse!

-Ha! ha! Ce que tu es drôle! fit Ginny pour sauver la situation. En fait, je ne me sentais pas très bien, j'avais envie de prendre l'air. Comme je n'étais pas rassurée de sortir seule à cette heure, j'ai demandé à Dean de m'accompagner. Nous ne sommes pas restés longtemps…

-Voilà bien une heure que je suis posté ici à vous attendre, rétorqua Rusard. Je sais très bien ce qui s'est passé, inutile de tenter de vous en tirer. Maintenant, taisez-vous et suivez-moi. On va aller discuter sanctions dans mon bureau. Viens, ma jolie, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Miss Teigne.

Rusard, talonné par sa chatte, ainsi que par Dean et Ginny, s'en alla enfin. Lorsque l'écho de leurs pas ne se fit plus entendre, Harry soupira de soulagement. Ils s'en étaient tirés à bon compte, contrairement à Dean et à Ginny. Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres!

-Allez, dépêche-toi avant qu'il revienne! dit Lyra en le tirant par la manche.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. En deux temps, trois mouvements, ils étaient dehors. Le vent froid de cette fin février rabattit la cape d'invisibilité sur eux, gênant leurs mouvements. L'eau de la neige fondante entrait dans leurs souliers et mouillaient leurs chaussettes. Lyra grelotta.

-Où est-ce qu'on va? demanda-t-elle.

C'était une bonne question. Harry se sentit soudain horriblement ridicule de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Comment allaient-ils s'y prendre pour quitter Poudlard? Certainement pas à la nage!

-Bravo, le fugitif! s'emporta Lyra, qui venait de comprendre la situation. C'est un super plan, vraiment! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour sortir d'ici, nager jusqu'à la gare et attendre le train de juin?

-Je sais que j'aurais dû y penser mais j'essaie de réfléchir, d'accord?

-Tu ne penses pas que tu aurais dû réfléchir _avant_?

Lyra continua de le houspiller, mais Harry n'y prêtait pas attention. Il réfléchissait à toute allure. Il avait emmené son Éclair de Feu, mais il doutait pouvoir faire une longue distance là-dessus, sans compter qu'à deux passagers ce devait être beaucoup moins rapide. Mais que faire sinon? Ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas s'envoler tout seuls…

Un déclic se fit soudain dans son esprit. S'envoler!

-Je sais! s'écria Harry, interrompant Lyra dans ses jérémiades.

Il se mit à courir, manquant de faire trébucher Lyra par en avant à cause de la cape.

-Quelle nouvelle idée de génie as-tu eue, encore? dit-elle, sarcastique.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'orée de la forêt Interdite. Harry éclaira le chemin d'un « Lumos », sa baguette pointée vers l'avant, et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Lyra avait peur de comprendre.

-Tu vas m'en vouloir pour le reste de tes jours mais c'est la seule issue possible, s'excusa Harry. Tu essaieras d'oublier ton vertige…le truc c'est de ne pas regarder en bas…

-Harry! l'interrompit Lyra d'un ton apeuré.

-Quoi?

-Il y a quelque chose là-bas…

-La forêt est pleine de créatures magiques, c'est tout à fait normal. Il faut juste rester tranquille…

-Chut! dit Lyra en lui bâillonnant la bouche de sa main. Écoute.

Un bruit sourd et régulier rompait le silence. Ça venait vers eux. Harry distingua des pas, qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Lyra se resserra contre lui.

-Restons pas ici! dit Harry.

Mais la marche était difficile, entre l'épaisse couche de neige et les ronces. D'énormes ombres apparurent et, lorsqu'elles passèrent sous un rayon de lune, Harry comprit qu'elles appartenaient à un troupeau de centaures.

Ils étaient cuits.

-Ne bouge pas, murmura Harry à Lyra. Ne dis rien, ne fais pas le moindre son. Tout ira bien tant qu'ils ne nous verrons pas.

-Très rassurant, merci! ironisa Lyra.

Elle se tut en apercevant les centaures. Elle avait déjà vu des images dans les manuels, mais c'était beaucoup plus impressionnant en grandeur nature! C'étaient de grands chevaux avec un torse et une tête d'homme. Ils ne semblaient pas bien méchants, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent non loin d'eux. Ce qui était visiblement le chef de la bande ouvrit la bouche :

-Ça sent la chair humaine! dit-il.

Harry s'accroupit derrière un arbre, forçant Lyra à en faire de même, et resserra la cape d'invisibilité autour d'eux. Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que les centaures ne pouvaient pas voir à travers!

Pour le moment, ils étaient occupés à pousser des hurlements outrés « _Des humains! Des humains!_ » en faisant claquer leurs sabots.

-Des imprudents se sont aventurés sur notre territoire aujourd'hui! rugit le chef centaure. S'ils sont encore là, nous les trouverons!

-Nous les tuerons! cria un autre.

Cri qui fut approuvé à l'unanimité. Lyra se raidit. Profitant de nouvelles bruyantes acclamations, Harry murmura :

-On ne bouge pas d'ici tant qu'ils ne seront pas partis!

-Mais ils ne peuvent pas nous voir! protesta faiblement Lyra. Pourquoi on ne s'enfuit pas?

-On pourrait laisser des traces de pas et faire du bruit qui les alerterait. Le mieux, c'est de rester ici.

Enfin, le mieux, c'était une façon de parler. Ils étaient assis dans de la neige fondante, derrière un arbre plein de ronces piquantes et de sève collante, en une nuit froide de février. À proximité d'une bande de créatures mi-hommes, mi-chevaux, qui voulaient leur mort.

-Trouvons-les! ordonna le chef centaurien.

S'organisa alors une grande battue. La cinquantaine de centaures qu'ils étaient se sépara en petits groupes qui fouillèrent minutieusement les environs, arcs bandés et flèches abondantes dans leurs carquois.

-Et si on montait dans l'arbre? chuchota Lyra.

-J'y ai pensé; les branches sont trop hautes pour qu'on puisse les atteindre.

Un centaure passa tout près d'eux, ses yeux brillants de haine à la lueur de la lune. Harry le reconnut : c'était Magorian, celui qui avait eu une petite interaction avec Ombrage, l'an dernier. Tout sauf rassuré, Harry se tassa un peu plus contre l'arbre et cessa momentanément de respirer.

Heureusement, il apparut que les centaures ne pouvaient voir au travers des capes d'invisibilité. Lorsque Magorian s'éloigna, Harry relâcha sa respiration. Près de lui, Lyra ne bougeait pas, tétanisée.

Il ignorait combien de pénibles heures ils avaient attendu là, sans bouger, lorsqu'un centaure déclara enfin :

-Il n'y a personne, ici.

-Je les ai sentis! protesta Magorian.

-Ils sont peut-être passés plus tôt et l'odeur y est restée, suggéra Ronan. Pour ma part, je n'ai rien vu ni entendu d'anormal.

Pour peu, Harry se serait applaudi. Leur discrétion avait réussi!

-Je crois qu'on devrait monter la garde cette nuit, pour être sûrs, dit Bane.

« Oh non! Allez-vous-en! » supplia Harry de toute ses forces.

-On a assez perdu de temps comme ça! grogna Ronan. Allons-nous-en.

Les autres centaures adhérèrent à l'unisson. Seuls Bane et Magorian affichaient une réticence. Après ce qui sembla des heures, mais qui n'était que cinq interminables minutes, les deux centaures consentirent enfin à abandonner et toute la troupe s'éloigna au galop, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil derrière eux. Lorsqu'il fut assuré de leur départ, Harry se mit enfin à respirer normalement. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui serait arrivé s'ils s'étaient fait repérer.

Lyra était étrangement silencieuse. Harry se tourna vers elle; elle somnolait sur son épaule. Il la secoua doucement pour la réveiller, mais Lyra retomba mollement contre lui. C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua qu'elle claquait des dents et que ses lèvres avaient une teinte anormalement bleutée.

-Lyra! appela-t-il, inquiet. Lyra, réveille-toi!

Il la secoua de nouveau, plus brusquement cette fois. Un faible râle s'échappa de ses lèvres puis, finalement, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-J…j'ai f…froid, dit-elle en claquant des dents.

Harry l'aida à se relever. Elle était toute froide. Peut-être que cette fuite n'était pas une si bonne idée, après tout.

-Es-tu capable de marcher?

Lyra avait du mal à faire deux pas. Ses vêtements trempés avaient séché sur elle, ils étaient maintenant glacés et rigides.

-On va retourner à Poudlard, décida Harry.

-P…pas question! protesta Lyra.

-C'est ridicule, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. C'était une mauvaise idée depuis le début, tu avais raison! Je suis désolé. Viens, je te ramène.

-N…non! dit Lyra en secouant la tête. On c…continue!

-Non, dit Harry. Voyons!

-Harry P…potter, ne me f…force p…pas à te jeter un sort!

Après tout ce qu'elle venait d'endurer, il était hors de question qu'elle retourne à Poudlard! Harry jugea inutile d'insister davantage. Il rangea la cape d'invisibilité dans son sac, prit Lyra sur ses épaules – puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas marcher – et continua son chemin. La marche fut beaucoup plus ardue de cette façon et Harry dut s'arrêter plusieurs fois, mais ils arrivèrent sains et saufs à la clairière, sans avoir croisé de centaures. Par chance, les Gronians de Hagrid étaient toujours là. Il y avait au moins une partie du plan qui fonctionnait!

-On est v…vraiment obligés de montrer sur ce t…truc? questionna Lyra en blêmissant.

Elle se souvenait très bien du cours de Soins aux créatures magiques où elle avait dû courser avec l'un de ces chevaux géants.

-Tout ira bien, tu verras, dit Harry.

Il s'assura que son balai était bien fixé sur son sac à l'aide d'un sortilège et s'approcha prudemment d'un cheval. C'était Lady, la jument avec laquelle il avait coursé. Il lui caressa doucement le pelage pour la rassurer, puis lorsqu'il fut sûr que tout était hors de danger, il jeta un sortilège de Désillusion. Puis il hissa Lyra sur le dos de la jument géante et, au bout de dix minutes, il réussit à y grimper lui aussi.

-Tu es prête? demanda Harry.

-P…puisqu'il le faut! gémit Lyra.

Harry l'entoura de ses bras pour aller s'agripper à la crinière de Lady, il prit une grande respiration et hurla :

-HOP!

C'était parti.

Avant même qu'il puisse le réaliser, Harry était déjà dans les airs, toujours au dos de l'immense cheval. Lyra, elle, menaçait de s'évanouir à tout moment.

-Tiens bon! dit Harry. Ce sera rapide, tu verras!

Lyra préféra ne pas répondre.

Lady fila comme l'éclair, contourna la plus haute tour de Poudlard puis, brusquement, revint sur la terre ferme avec un bruit sourd.

-Que se passe-t-il encore? tempêta Harry.

-Harry…

-C'est vraiment fait exprès ou quoi? continua-t-il.

-Harry!

-RIEN ne marche comme prévu!

-HARRY!

-QUOI??? hurla-t-il, excédé.

-Ces G…gronians ont été d…dressés pour c…courser, expliqua Lyra. Ils n'iront jamais p…plus loin que la t…tour d'astronomie du ch…château!

-Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai…

-T…t'en fait p…pas, on va t…trouver une solution!

-J'en ai marre de chercher des solutions! explosa Harry. Tout ce que je veux, c'est partir d'ici! Jusqu'à maintenant, on a réussi qu'à frôler deux semaines de retenue par Rusard, un embrochement par les centaures et une crise d'hypothermie!

-On était m…mal organisés, c…c'est t…tout! dit Lyra en claquant des dents.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur la clairière, où les trois Gronians mangeaient tranquillement leur Croque-Cheval dans des barils de la taille d'une cabane à outils.

-Il d…doit bien y en avoir un d…de ces t…trois-là qui p…puisse faire de p…plus longues d…distances!

-Tu veux quoi, qu'on les essaie tous? grogna Harry.

-T…t'as une m…meilleure idée?

Harry soupira. Tout cela était une énorme perte de temps.

-OK, admit-il, c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire. Je vais tenter de me rendre à Pré-au-Lard pour voir lequel des chevaux peut quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard. Si je réussis, je reviens te chercher et on part, d'accord? En attendant, toi, tu restes ici.

-M…mais p…pourquoi?

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois encore plus malade.

Lyra n'avait pas spécialement envie de rester seule avec un cheval volant dans une forêt infestée de créatures assassines, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Harry sauta à terre et commença son inspection. Le premier Gronian qu'il essaya s'avéra être Casse-Cou, celui que Hagrid avait dressé pour faire des acrobaties. Lyra ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Harry virevolter dans les airs et tournoyer comme une toupie.

-Joli b…ballet aérien, commenta-t-elle à l'atterrissage.

-Très drôle, grommela Harry, étourdi.

Ne restait plus qu'un seul Gronian. Harry espérait de toute ses forces que ce serait le bon.

-Pré-au-Lard, dit-il au cheval lorsqu'il se fut bien agrippé. HOP!

Quelques secondes plus tard, il atterrit devant Chez Zonko. Harry poussa un cri de victoire.

-Bravo ma belle! dit-il au cheval.

Le cheval hennit brusquement.

-Désolé…, dit Harry. Bravo mon beau.

Et il retourna à la clairière, content et soulagé. Lyra eut un sourire crispé; elle avait espéré trouver un autre moyen de transport…

-Aller, viens! dit joyeusement Harry. On part d'ici.

Lyra, un peu triste, jeta un dernier regard au château. Oh, et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle? Ses amies de Serpentard? Elle ne les avait jamais aimées. Drago? Lyra l'imagina seul, entouré de ces snobinardes et de Crabbe et Goyle. Elle se sentit désolée pour lui.

Soudain, le Gronian se mit à rapetisser, rapetisser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de la taille de Lyra. Harry eut un air désespéré.

-Dites-moi que c'est une blague! gémit-il.

Mais, dès que Lyra fut installée sur le dos du Gronian, le cheval retrouva sa taille normale. Harry se tourna vers Lyra, qui haussa les épaules.

-J'ai p…pas fait exprès, dit-elle.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu ne pas faire exprès tout à l'heure, quand j'ai mis dix minutes à monter sur Lady?

-Oh, arrête de r…râler!

Harry jeta lui aussi un dernier regard au château. Ce qu'il laissait derrière lui était beaucoup plus important. Pendant six ans, Poudlard avait été son foyer, son chez-soi, là où il avait enfin pu avoir des amis et mener une vie normale – aussi normale que puisse être la vie d'un sorcier pourchassé par un puissant mage noir. Maintenant, il en était chassé, forcé de s'enfuir ailleurs. Et le plus loin il irait, le mieux ce serait.

Il sortit de son sac le Retraceur que lui avait offert Hermione à son anniversaire. Il savait que sa marraine vivait chez sa sœur, aussi l'objet lui indiquait-il l'adresse d'Améthyste Beauregard qui vivait dans un quartier nommé Hunting Hollow.

-Hunting Hollow! dit Harry au Gronian. Hop!

Lorsque le Gronian décolla, Harry et Lyra firent un dernier adieu à Poudlard. C'était parti – pour de bon, cette fois.

* * *

_Et voilà! Exit Poudlard, pour un temps! Vous en pensez quoi?_


	33. 2E PARTIE : Adorabelle Black

Voici la suite!

Merci à tous et bonne lecture! XD

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Deuxième partie**

**Chapitre 32 : Adorabelle Black**

Harry éprouva la même sensation que lorsqu'il s'était enfui pour le ministère à dos de Sombral, l'année précédente. Le vent glacé lui fouettait le visage et les couleurs du paysage défilaient devant ses yeux à un rythme fou, vertigineux, si bien qu'il en avait mal au cœur. Mais le plus dur, c'était de ne pas regarder en bas. Quand Lyra s'y était risquée et qu'elle avait aperçu les maisons pas plus grosses que des insectes, elle avait perdu connaissance. Harry devait maintenant s'agripper à la crinière du Gronian d'une main et tenir Lyra de l'autre pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Il avait vraiment très, très hâte d'être arrivé à destination. Par chance, la particularité du Gronian résidait dans sa rapidité et en moins de dix minutes, ils avaient déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin.

L'atterrissage fut brutal. Il en fallut de peu pour qu'Harry passe par-dessus bord et finisse le vol dans une mare glacée. Lyra, elle, était toujours inconsciente. Harry se dit, avec une certaine amertume, qu'au moins cela l'empêchait de claquer des dents et de se plaindre. Dès qu'il posa pied à terre, Lyra dans les bras, le cheval reprit son envol et disparut si vite qu'Harry finit par douter qu'il ait vraiment existé. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les environs. Il était parfaitement seul, maintenant. La nuit était noire et froide et le paysage, dénudé. Des arbres décharnés se mouvaient en cadence avec le vent, expédiant le peu de neige qui leur était resté. C'était donc ça Hunting Hollow? Un paysage vide et froid, sans civilisation? Où donc vivaient les sœurs Beauregard? Sous terre? La seule habitation apparente était à des kilomètres de l'endroit où le cheval les avait déposés! Harry en aurait hurlé de dépit. Il n'avait pas le choix; il allait devoir marcher jusqu'à cette maison délabrée en espérant que ce soit la bonne, et porter Lyra sur ses épaules.

-Lyra…, appela-t-il vainement. S'il te plait, réveille-toi…

Mais Lyra restait obstinément molle comme un chiffon. Harry la hissa sur son dos, prit leurs bagages d'une main et avança. Le premier kilomètre ne fut pas trop mal. C'est après que cela devenait pénible. Harry était exténué, il avait froid, il avait faim et toutes ces péripéties l'avaient mis profondément à bout. Il aurait pu se laisser tomber là et s'endormir à même le sol, s'il avait pu. Mais la terre était couverte de neige molle et d'eau, et Harry connaissait trop bien les conséquences. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de succomber à une crise d'hypothermie! Harry se surprit à imaginer la tête de Voldemort s'il apprenait qu'il était mort de froid, endormi dans de la neige. C'était trop facile, ça ne lui ferait même pas plaisir, Harry en était persuadé.

La maison se rapprochait, lentement. Lorsqu'il y arriva enfin, Harry eut du mal à y croire. Il usa de ce qui lui restait de force pour gravir les quelques marches qui le séparait de l'entrée et sonna à la porte. Il laissa les bagages choir sur le balcon avec un bruit sourd. Et si ce n'était pas la bonne maison? Et s'il n'y avait personne? La lumière qui s'alluma de l'autre côté de la porte fut comme une lueur d'espoir. La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement presque inquiétant. Sur le seuil se tenait quelqu'un qui n'était manifestement ni Améthyste, ni Adorabelle. Harry n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir le regard surpris de l'homme avant de s'évanouir.

ø

øøøø

ø

Il se réveilla dans une pièce chaleureuse, peinte en jaune. Un rayon de soleil le frappa en plein visage et Harry leva sa main pour se protéger les yeux. Ses lunettes étaient posées sur la petite table de chevet en bois rose. Il tendit la main pour s'en emparer et les mit sur son nez. Le décor lui apparaissait plus nettement, à présent. C'était une minuscule chambre qui, à en juger par la tapisserie couverte de petits oursons, appartenait à un enfant en bas âge. En effet, un petit lit de bébé avait été replié et tassé dans un coin pour faire place au lit recouvert d'un drap blanc tout simple dans lequel Harry était couché. Harry mit un moment à se demander où il était, puis les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Apparemment, il avait passé la nuit ici. Où était Lyra? Qui était l'homme qui vivait dans cette maison? Une chose était sûre : ce n'était pas en restant couché qu'il allait trouver les réponses à ses questions. Il se leva et remarqua des vêtements propres empilés au pied du lit. Heureux de se débarrasser de son uniforme de Poudlard sale, rigide et déchiré par endroits, Harry n'hésita pas à enfiler les vêtements d'homme un peu trop grands mais confortables. Il allait sortir lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le même homme que la veille.

-Oh! fit-il en sursautant. Tu es réveillé.

-Oui, répondit Harry, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

Son hôte était un sorcier dans la quarantaine avancée, avec des cheveux gris ramenés vers l'arrière pour cacher un début de calvitie. Il portait un jean délavé d'où sortait une baguette magique par la poche arrière, ainsi qu'une chemise verte à carreaux.

-Tu dois avoir faim, dit-il. J'ai préparé un déjeuner.

Harry acquiesça, ne sachant toujours pas quoi dire. Son interlocuteur sourit et lui fit signe de le suivre à la cuisine, comme si c'était tout à fait normal d'inviter à déjeuner un adolescent surgi de nulle part au beau milieu de la nuit et qui s'évanouissait sur votre porche avec une fille déjà évanouie dans les bras.

-Où est Lyra? demanda soudain Harry alors qu'il traversait un long couloir.

-Qui ça? fit l'homme en se retournant brusquement.

-Euh…mon amie…

-Oh, dit l'homme. Celle qui vous accompagnait. Elle est encore au lit.

Un appétissant fumet venu de la cuisine vint chatouiller les narines de Harry. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Il engloutit tout ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette avec toute la décence dont il était encore capable malgré sa faim. L'homme s'installa face à lui et le regarda manger en sirotant son café. Quand Harry eut vidé son assiette et son verre de jus d'orange, il remarqua le regard inquisiteur de l'homme. Visiblement, il attendait des explications.

-Euh…, fit Harry en cherchant par où commencer.

-Vous avez fait un long voyage, commenta l'homme.

Harry hocha la tête en se disant qu'il savait et qu'il avait sûrement déjà prévenu Fudge ou Dumbledore à l'heure qu'il était. Vivement que Lyra se réveille et qu'ils partent d'ici!

-Écoutez, c'est très gentil à vous de nous avoir hébergés pour la nuit, mais nous avons encore beaucoup de route à faire et…

-Vous ne partirez pas d'ici avant de m'avoir expliqué ce que Harry Potter fait à Hunting Hollow en pleine année scolaire.

Le ton de l'homme était doux mais sans équivoque. Ainsi donc, il savait qui il était. Bien sûr qu'il savait qui il était! Quel sorcier ne saurait reconnaître Harry Potter? Comment avait-il pu imaginer s'enfuir incognito?

-Je…je suis bien à Hunting Hollow? s'étonna tout de même Harry.

-En fait, vous êtes sur la frontière entre Hunting Hollow et Godric's Hollow, expliqua l'homme. Exactement le genre d'endroit assez fou pour plaire à Sirius et Adorabelle Black.

Harry se redressa à l'entente de ces noms.

-C'était bien ce qui vous étiez venu chercher, n'est-ce pas? s'enquit l'homme.

Harry ne répondit rien, soufflé. Il comprenait de moins en moins.

-Je m'appelle Frederich Naumann, se présenta l'homme qui n'avait pourtant rien d'allemand. Je suis le mari d'Améthyste.

Harry relâcha son souffle. Il était chez Améthyste! Il avait réussi!

-Nous vivons dans un village non loin de Godric's Hollow, une petite maison sans prétention qui ne se distingue en rien de ses voisines, poursuivit Frederich Naumann. Mais nous passons le plus clair de notre temps ici. Améthyste aime bien se plaindre de sa sœur, mais elle mourrait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Comme elle travaille beaucoup ces temps-ci, c'est moi qui reste ici pour veiller à ce qu'Adorabelle aille bien. C'est sa maison.

Harry fixa Mr Naumann, interloqué. Il n'était pas chez Améthyste. Encore mieux : il était chez Adorabelle! Harry en oublia tout ce qui lui était arrivé de mal depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Il avait vraiment réussi, il était dans la cuisine de sa marraine! Puis il se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Améthyste lors d'un repas à l'Ordre du Phénix : elle avait proposé à Adorabelle de venir vivre avec elle mais cette dernière avait refusé sous prétexte qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter les souvenirs que contenait sa maison. Pourtant, quand Harry avait demandé l'adresse d'Améthyste au Retraceur, il lui avait indiqué celle d'Adorabelle. Il se promit de jeter ce truc à la poubelle à la première occasion.

-Mais dites-moi, Harry…, l'interrompit Mr Naumann dans ses réflexions.

-Oui?

-N'est-ce pas dangereux pour vous de quitter Poudlard à ce moment-ci de l'année?

Exactement le genre de question auquel il ne voulait pas répondre. Cependant, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix :

-Tout est dangereux pour moi à n'importe quel moment de l'année, Mr Naumann.

C'était une piètre tentative pour esquiver la question, Harry le sut avant même de voir les sourcils de Frederich Naumann se froncer.

-Vous voulez dire que vous ne savez pas? s'étonna Harry.

-Que devrais-je donc savoir, Mr Potter?

-Le renvoi, la fuite… n'avez-vous pas contacté Dumbledore hier soir?

-Malheureusement, Harry, il s'avère que je suis le genre d'homme à me mêler de ce qui me regarde. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'être curieux, comme vous devez le constater.

Harry ressentit un intense soulagement s'emparer de son corps. Mr Naumann ne l'avait pas dénoncé, s'il disait bien la vérité! Mais Harry ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'un mensonge à ce sujet. Il se mit à éprouver de la sympathie à l'égard de cet homme et, bien vite, ils en vinrent au tutoiement. Harry raconta en détail son périple, des Halluzini à l'évasion. Il en était au passage des centaures lorsque deux hurlements se faisant écho interrompirent son récit. Naumann se leva brusquement et s'élança vers le couloir, Harry sur les talons.

Les portes de deux pièces se faisant face étaient ouvertes, avec à leur seuil une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui était Lyra et une femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui était…Adorabelle. Apparemment, elles étaient sorties de leur chambre respective en même temps et avaient sursauté.

-Tout va bien, Adorabelle, dit doucement Naumann. Nous avons eu deux visiteurs cette nuit.

Adorabelle se retourna lentement. Harry se figea au bout du couloir en la voyant. Elle avait changé, mais pas de doute, c'était bien la femme de Sirius qu'il avait vue sur les photos. Son visage avait prématurément ridé et ses cheveux blonds étaient striés de gris, mais elle avait toujours ses grands yeux d'un violet intense. Elle avait aussi beaucoup maigri, elle qui était déjà mince, et pourtant malgré ses pommettes saillantes et son teint très pâle, elle avait gardé cette beauté douce et fragile. Dès qu'elle vit Harry, elle le reconnut instantanément. Elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, son regard alla de Lyra à Harry, puis brusquement elle fit volte-face et claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière elle.

Dérouté, Harry coula un regard vers Naumann, qui le rassura d'un signe de tête.

-Elle va revenir, dit-il d'une voix apaisante, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste un choc pour elle. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à ça.

-Remus Lupin m'avait fait la promesse de lui parler, fit Harry avec un ton de reproche.

-Oh, mais il est venu il y a deux semaines. Seulement, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait réellement envisagé que tu puisses venir ici, et si vite! Mr Lupin avait parlé d'une éventuelle visite prévue à l'avance, pas d'une irruption spontanée au mois de mars!

Lyra était restée sur le seuil de sa chambre tout ce temps, hébétée.

-Bien dormi? s'enquit Naumann.

Lyra se tourna vers lui, l'air toujours aussi hagard. Le dernier souvenir qu'elle conservait était d'être montée sur cet horrible cheval géant. Où elle était et comment elle avait abouti à cet endroit, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

-Vous avez faim? demanda Naumann.

-Oui, fit Lyra d'une voix hésitante.

-Alors venez, j'ai cuisiné pour une armée!

L'aisance de l'homme l'intriguait mais la rassurait en même temps. Elle rejoignit Harry et suivit l'homme à la cuisine.

-Où sommes-nous? chuchota-t-elle à Harry.

-Chez Adorabelle, ma marraine. Celle que tu as gentiment saluée en sortant de ta chambre! la taquina Harry.

-Bon sang, ce qu'elle m'a fait peur! dit Lyra en portant une main à sa poitrine. J'en ai le cœur qui débat encore.

Elle se remit bien vite de sa frayeur en voyant l'assiette croulante de nourriture que Naumann posa devant elle. Elle expédia le tout avec l'appétit d'un affamé, pendant que Naumann faisait la conversation. Il semblait réellement trouver tout naturel d'héberger Harry Potter et sa petite amie, tous deux en fugue pendant que Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix étaient sans doute sur les dents.

-Vous n'allez pas nous dénoncer? demanda Lyra.

-Je devrais, mais je ne le ferai pas. Après tout, ce sont eux qui vous ont chassé de Poudlard, non? répondit Naumann.

Lyra hocha la tête.

-Alors qu'ils s'inquiètent encore un peu, ça va leur donner une leçon.

Harry et Lyra se regardèrent, médusés…et quelque peu méfiants.

-Ma femme est probablement à vos trousses, à l'heure qu'il est, dit calmement Naumann.

À croire qu'il parlait de la position du soleil dans le ciel!

-Et c'est pourquoi je ferai comme si j'ignorai totalement votre identité! acheva-t-il.

-Je ne comprends plus rien, dit Lyra.

-Moi non plus, avoua Harry. Tu vas volontairement te mettre ta femme à dos?

Le visage de Naumann s'assombrit.

-Il y a certaines choses que vous n'êtes pas en âge de comprendre, dit-il. Disons qu'Améthyste a eu quelques agissements qui valent bien une petite vengeance de ma part…

« On le sait bien qu'elle est allée avec un autre homme, vous nous prenez pour des ignares ou quoi? On a seize ans quand même! » songea Lyra.

« Mais de quoi il parle? » se demanda Harry.

Le temps fila comme un éclair en la compagnie de Frederich Naumann, ce jour-là. Il leur raconta l'histoire de Hunting Hollow – devenue ville fantôme après le massacre qu'avait causé une chasse illégale aux quelques centaines de Moldus qui vivaient là – ainsi qu'une foule d'histoires et d'anecdotes passionnantes. À la tombée du jour, Harry et Lyra l'aidèrent à préparer un grand repas (Naumann aimait cuisiner pour douze) et, lorsque par une fausse manœuvre Lyra fit tout brûler, ils se contentèrent d'une pizza.

Adorabelle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre de la journée ni de la soirée, et Naumann dut lui porter son repas et la convaincre d'avaler quelque chose. Harry se sentait coupable d'aggraver son état, mais Naumann lui assura que tout allait vite rentrer dans l'ordre.

Harry se trouvait affreusement stupide d'avoir pensé rencontrer une marraine drôle et vive alors que celle-ci avait tout perdu. Il espérait néanmoins la revoir et réussir à lui parler un peu, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

À la fin de la soirée, Naumann annonça qu'il allait se coucher et Harry et Lyra ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter. Lyra jeta un regard inquiet vers la porte close d'Adorabelle, comme si elle craignait se retrouver à nouveau face à elle, puis elle souhaita bonne nuit à Harry et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Harry mit un moment à retrouver la sienne, puis il ouvrit la porte et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia.

Adorabelle était là, dans sa chambre, assise sur le lit.

Un énorme livre aux grandes feuilles racornies était posé sur ses genoux et Adorabelle tournait les pages d'une main en s'épongeant les yeux de l'autre. Elle sursauta et laissa tomber son mouchoir lorsque Harry entra. Tous deux restèrent pétrifiés durant de longues minutes.

-Harry, dit enfin Adorabelle. C'est vraiment toi.

-Oui, dit gauchement Harry, c'est vraiment moi.

-Tu…tu peux venir t'asseoir, l'invita Adorabelle en se tassant pour lui faire une place.

Harry s'exécuta, un peu mal à l'aise. Adorabelle le dévisageait de ses grands yeux violets, visiblement émue.

-Comme tu as grandi! s'exclama-t-elle. Te voilà devenu un homme, à présent. Le portrait craché de ton père!

-Mais j'ai les yeux de ma mère, compléta machinalement Harry.

-Oui, dit Adorabelle en souriant, c'est exact. On a dû te le dire assez souvent.

-Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que vous regardez? demanda Harry en pointant le livre.

-Oh… c'est un album souvenir. J'en étais justement au passage de ta naissance, regarde.

Elle tira le livre vers Harry. On y voyait la photo d'un minuscule bébé au visage rouge et tout fripé, dans les bras d'une Lily épuisée mais heureuse.

-Tu avais à peine quelques minutes sur cette image, dit Adorabelle.

Elle tourna délicatement une page.

-Tiens, là c'était le jour de ton baptême, tu avais deux mois. Oh là là, j'étais enceinte jusqu'aux yeux à ce moment-là! Oh…

Adorabelle porta sa main à sa bouche. Sur la page suivante, Sirius portait dans ses bras un bébé qui n'était pas Harry.

-C'est…c'était…

-C'était ma fille, murmura Adorabelle. Lilyana Black.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Harry sentit une boule lui serrer la gorge à la vue de son parrain et du bébé. Lilyana avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus et les joues rouges et potelées.

-On l'aimait tellement, dit Adorabelle en clignant des yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Sirius était fou d'elle. C'était lui qui se levait la nuit pour lui donner le biberon.

-C'est vrai?

Harry sourit en imaginant la scène.

-Bien vrai, confirma Adorabelle. Lilyana n'est restée avec nous que…que quelques mois…mais ces mois ont été les plus beaux de nos vies.

Adorabelle tourna les pages de son album. Des scènes toutes plus touchantes les unes que les autres défilaient devant les yeux de Harry. Sirius assoupi dans un fauteuil, un biberon vide dans une main et un bébé endormi dans l'autre – la photo vibrait au rythme des ronflements. Adorabelle qui fredonnait une berceuse à sa fille. Sirius, Adorabelle et Lilyana au baptême de cette dernière. Sirius et James portant chacun leur enfant dans les bras. Lily et Adorabelle poussant deux petites poussettes identiques. Deux bébés endormis côte à côte dans leur couffin. Le premier Noël de Harry et Lilyana en compagnie de leurs parents. Si Harry avait pu conserver un seul de ces souvenirs, il aurait sans doute pu produire le plus beau Patronus du monde.

-Nous étions tellement heureux dans ce temps-là, soupira Adorabelle comme si elle avait lu ses pensées. Puis du jour au lendemain, ce fut la guerre.

-Ça a dû être terrible pour vous.

-Je ne sais pas s'il existe un mot assez fort pour décrire l'horreur que j'ai vécue. J'ai… j'ai tout perdu. Je n'oublierai jamais le jour où on est venu m'annoncer que Sirius allait être emprisonné pour le meurtre de Lily et James. Je… j'ai complètement perdu la tête.

-Vous y avez cru?

-Bien sûr que non! Je n'y ai jamais vraiment cru…Mais il est venu un temps où les preuves étaient si accablantes que j'ai dû cesser d'espérer. Quand Sirius s'est évadé…oh, je m'en veux tellement! J'ai refusé de le voir!

-Il ne faut pas vous en vouloir…on vous avait dit qu'il avait tué mes parents! Vous savez, on m'a raconté la même histoire. On a même dit qu'il s'était évadé pour me tuer, moi!

-Quelle infamie!

-Tout à fait!

-Mais toi, tu as cru à sa version. Tu lui as laissé une chance et tu lui as sauvé la vie, je connais la suite. Alors que moi, j'ai refusé de l'écouter...

-Sans le témoignage de Remus et de Pettigrow, j'aurais agi comme vous, la rassura Harry.

-Enfin…, soupira Adorabelle en refermant l'album. C'était une période très sombre.

-Et tout recommence, dit Harry d'un ton sinistre.

-Tout recommence exactement comme la dernière fois! s'emporta Adorabelle. Une réplique parfaite. Plutôt que d'agir, de rallier les géants, les morts et les vampires à notre cause, on les renie pour leurs différences et on se débrouille tout seuls! Une belle bande d'imbéciles, si tu veux mon avis! Les forces du Mal sont encore plus puissantes alors que nous, nous régressons. Nous n'arriverons à rien en ne se fiant que sur les sorciers, je te le garanti. Ça s'est passé comme ça la dernière fois et ce sera toujours pareil tant que les humains ne comprendront pas que l'union fait la force. L'union fait la force, Harry. Souviens-toi toujours de ça!

Ce discours troubla Harry. La fragile et dépressive Adorabelle était devenue virulente.

-Ma sœur m'a parlé des projets de Tu-Sais-Qui, dit Adorabelle après un moment. Parait-il qu'il a une fille, Lisa quelque chose, qui a une force presque égale à la sienne en magie noire.

-Oui, dit prudemment Harry. Enfin, presque égale…la rumeur a un peu amplifié les choses.

-Quelle horreur! s'exclama Adorabelle. Je m'intéresse rarement à ce que raconte ma sœur, mais selon ce que j'ai pu comprendre, cette fille a réussi à intégrer Poudlard!

-Oui, répéta Harry qui n'osait pas en dire plus.

-Et Dumbledore l'a laissée entrer! Il veut la mort de ses élèves? Et la population qui ne le sait même pas, c'est aberrant!

-Oui…

-Tu n'as pas l'air de trouver cela bien terrible, remarqua Adorabelle.

-J'ai déjà vu plus terrible, répondit Harry, nerveux. Ce n'est pas une jeune fille qui va me faire peur.

Adorabelle acquiesça, pensive.

-Tu es très courageux, Harry, dit-elle finalement. Un vrai Gryffondor!

« Ouais…c'est ça… » pensa Harry.

-Je suis heureuse que tu sois venue me voir, dit Adorabelle en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

Elle se leva, bailla et s'étira.

-Il est tard, remarqua-t-elle. Tu dois être épuisé, je parle beaucoup trop. Il est temps d'aller se mettre au lit.

D'un simple coup d'œil, l'album alla se placer sur l'étagère au-dessus d'un coffre à jouets et les rideaux se tirèrent. Harry sursauta, oubliant que sa marraine pratiquait la magie sans baguette.

-Au fait, dit Adorabelle sur le pas de la porte. Qui est ton amie qui m'a tant fait peur ce matin?

-Oh, euh…c'est une bonne amie à moi. Elle s'appelle Cho Chang, ajouta-t-il en pensant au premier nom qui lui passait par la tête.

-Cho Chang? La fille de Lou et Cheng Chang? fit Adorabelle d'un ton surpris.

-Oui! C'est…c'est cela.

-Je les croyais coréens.

Et zut.

-Il est vrai que la mère de Cheng était anglaise, ajouta pensivement Adorabelle. Les enfants héritent curieusement de gènes éloignés, parfois!

-Oui, dit Harry, soulagé.

-Bon, eh bien bonne nuit, Harry.

-Bonne nuit.

La lumière s'éteignit d'elle-même dès qu'Adorabelle eut fermé la porte. Harry soupira. Il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir.

Aux petites heures du matin, il émergea d'une semi somnolence en entendant les gonds de sa porte grincer. Par réflexe, Harry se redressa dans son lit et empoigna sa baguette.

-Harry, c'est moi! chuchota Lyra dans le noir. Tu dors?

Se traitant mentalement d'idiot, Harry se recoucha.

-Non, dit-il en jetant sa baguette sur la table de chevet. Viens là…

Lyra se glissa sous les draps et se blottit contre lui.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle.

Harry sourit en repensant à quel point ces mots lui avaient parus idiots lorsqu'ils étaient prononcés par Ron et Hermione. Maintenant, il comprenait.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de lui parler de sa conversation avec Adorabelle. Ça attendrait au lendemain… Ils avaient mieux à faire pour le moment…

ø

øøøø

ø

-Comment tu lui as dit que je m'appelais? s'offusqua Lyra.

-Cho Chang…, dit Harry d'une petite voix.

-Cho Chang comme dans « Cho Chang la greluche d'ex-copine qui continue à te faire du charme » ?

-Allons Lyra, tu n'as pas à être jalouse de…

-Je ne suis pas jalouse! explosa Lyra.

Ils s'étaient levés au petit matin, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cette fois, il n'y avait eu personne pour hurler à la décadence. Harry avait saisi l'occasion pour lui faire partager le mensonge qu'il avait offert à sa marraine la veille. Puisque Lyra devrait changer son nom pour Cho, Harry avait cru qu'elle se devait d'en être informée… il n'avait cependant pas prévu une réaction aussi vive.

-Tais-toi! chuchota-t-il. Adorabelle et Frederich dorment encore!

-Pourquoi as-tu menti? demanda Lyra d'un ton plus bas mais toujours aussi furieux.

-Je te l'ai dit : je ne voulais pas qu'Adorabelle sache qui tu es. Elle est déjà assez bouleversée comme ça…

-Tu as donc cru bon de me faire passer pour cette hystérique de Cho Chang, merci pour moi!

-Désolé, mais c'est le seul nom auquel j'ai pensé…

-Alors tu penses encore à elle?!

Harry regarda Lyra, éberlué, puis éclata de rire.

-Et en plus, tu trouves ça drôle! fit Lyra, vexée.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit Harry avec un sourire. Tu sais quoi? On se dispute comme…

Lyra saisit exactement sa pensée et sourit.

-Je me demande ce qu'ils font, en ce moment.

* * *

_Que font-ils? Réponse au chapitre suivant!_


	34. À qui la surprise?

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé d'aussi gentilles reviews! Et cette fois j'ai bien fait mon devoir, j'ai répondu à tout le monde:-)

Bonne lecture à tous! XD

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : À qui la surprise?**

Ron et Hermione étaient en pleine dispute, au beau milieu de la salle commune déserte en cette heure matinale. Harry et Lyra étaient portés disparus depuis la veille, mais pour l'heure, Dumbledore tenait à n'alarmer personne. Évidemment, tous les Gryffondor et les Serpentard subissaient, dans le plus grand secret, des interrogatoires en règle, mais apparemment, personne d'autre ne savait où se terraient les deux fugitifs.

-Il faut qu'on dise la vérité à Dumbledore! s'écria Hermione, pour la trillionième fois.

-Non! répondit Ron avec vigueur. Nous avons _promis_, Hermione! Tu sais ce qu'est une promesse faite à son meilleur ami, non?

-Bon sang, Ron, on s'en fiche! explosa Hermione. Leur vie est en danger!

-Mais non, je suis sûr qu'ils s'en tirent très bien!

-Et d'où tires-tu cette brillante certitude, dis-moi!? Harry et Lyra sont les deux personnes les plus activement recherchées par Voldemort, je te signale!

-Ce sont aussi les deux personnes les plus aptes à s'en défendre!

-Comment peux-tu dire ça avec autant de nonchalance!? Ils ont seize ans, Ron! Et contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire depuis qu'on le connaît, Harry n'est pas invincible!

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je le croyais invincible! Mais Harry devra fatalement affrontement Voldemort un jour où l'autre, non? Que ce soit maintenant ou dans trois ans, ça ne change rien!

-Mais tu es complètement innocent ou quoi?!? Harry n'est pas prêt pour ça!!

-Et comment tu le sais?

-Je…(pause). Je le sais, c'est tout.

-Ah, tu vois! Écoute, Hermione, je sais que tu t'en fais pour eux. Moi aussi, je m'inquiète…mais Harry savait ce qu'il faisait, après tout.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

-OK, voilà ce que je propose : on laisse passer encore une semaine, et si on n'a pas de nouvelles et qu'on ne sait plus résister aux interrogatoires…on balance tout.

Hermione considéra cette option un moment, l'air pas tout à fait persuadée.

-Aller, Hermione. Harry a déjà échappé cinq fois à Voldemort! Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il ne s'en sorte pas une sixième fois…et puis…il est avec sa _fille_.

-Hum…ouais…c'est d'accord… Mais, Ron?

-Oui?

-Tu sais que tu as prononcé deux fois le nom de Voldemort sans trembler?

Ron devint blanc comme un drap.

ø

øøøø

ø

Les jours s'égrenèrent tranquillement, puis une semaine s'écoula. Il y avait longtemps que Harry ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Il avait toutes les raisons du monde de s'inquiéter, et pourtant, cela ne l'atteignait pas. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris son appartenance au monde magique, Harry était libre. Il n'y avait personne pour le surveiller et pour lui dire quoi faire, personne pour le regarder d'un œil inquiet. Il occupait ses journées majoritairement à dormir, manger, jouer aux échecs et faire de longues promenades dans Hunting Hollow, seul ou avec Lyra. Ils avaient même découvert, non loin de la maison, une petite plage de sable gris et chaud où il faisait bon de s'étendre en écoutant le doux son du ressac – comme une oasis dans un monde tourmenté. Harry aurait pu s'alarmer au sujet de Voldemort – après tout, il était seul avec la fille de ce dernier dans un paysage dévasté – mais il n'y pensa pas une seconde. À vrai dire, il ne pensait à rien; ni à Voldemort, ni à Dumbledore, ni (Hermione aurait été horrifiée) à Poudlard et aux cours qu'il manquait. Bref, il prenait du bon temps.

Ce samedi matin, après avoir englouti le repas de roi que préparait immanquablement Frederich, Harry et Lyra prirent le chemin de leur petite plage. Lyra adorait s'offrir ce petit répit de « Cho par ci, Cho par là » comme elle le disait. Harry n'avait toujours pas dit la vérité à Adorabelle.

-C'est drôle, dit Lyra en retirant ses chaussures, on dirait que cet endroit n'a pas été atteint par l'hiver.

-C'est vrai, dit Harry en se laissant tomber sur le sable. Il doit être magique. Frederich m'a dit que cette plage sert à délimiter le village et que, de l'autre côté du rivage, c'est une petite ville de Moldus.

-Et si l'un deux traverse à la nage?

-Stupefix! lança Harry à la blague, en pointant une baguette imaginaire vers l'horizon.

Lyra le poussa du coude en riant.

-Il doit bien y avoir un sortilège Repousse-Moldus ou quelque chose comme ça, dit Harry en reprenant son sérieux.

-Hum, fit Lyra.

Elle s'étendit de tout son long sur le sol et laissa ses extrémités glisser sous le sable. Elle sentait les petits grains s'insinuer entre ses doigts et chatouiller ses orteils, et soupira d'aise. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry était allongé à ses côtés, si près que Lyra percevait la chaleur de son corps. La main de Harry s'enlisa dans le sable, jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne celle de Lyra. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent.

-On est bien, ici, soupira Lyra.

Harry acquiesça sans bruit. Ils restèrent là, étendus, durant un moment. Jusqu'à ce que Lyra tourne sa tête et propose, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux : « On va nager? »

Harry tourna la tête, surpris, se demandant s'il devait rire de la plaisanterie ou la prendre au sérieux.

-Lyra. Nous sommes en mars.

-Et alors? Nous sommes pieds nus et ça ne semble pas t'indisposer. Cette plage est magique, tu l'as dit toi-même!

-C'est dingue, dit Harry en riant.

-C'est bien pour ça que j'y vais!

Sans plus attendre, Lyra se leva, retira sa cape, son pull et son jean, avant de s'élancer vers les vagues avec un cri démentiel. Harry éclata de rire, laissa tomber ses vêtements en petit tas informe et rattrapa Lyra en quelques enjambées. Il se jeta à plat ventre contre la première vague venue et fut aussitôt englouti par un torrent glacé.

-Iiiiiiiih! C'est froid! s'écria Lyra d'une petite voix aiguë.

La tête d'Harry émergea enfin, crachant un jet d'eau.

-J'ai perdu mes lunettes! cria-t-il.

Lyra le rejoignit en quelques brassées.

-Je ne les trouve pas! dit Harry après avoir replongé trois fois sous l'eau.

Ce n'était pas drôle, Lyra en était bien consciente. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était plus fort qu'elle; ils étaient là, en sous-vêtements dans l'eau froide du mois de mars, et Harry avait perdu ses lunettes en plongeant tête la première dans une vague. Comment allait-il expliquer ça quand on lui demanderait ce qu'il en avait fait?

-Tu…tu arrives à me voir? demanda Lyra en deux éclats de rire.

Harry releva la tête. Il voyait bien que c'était Lyra, mais elle était toute floue, comme dans un rêve. Puis il lui vint à l'esprit que Frederich ou Adorabelle allaient sans doute lui demander où étaient passées ses lunettes. Lyra riait tellement qu'elle coulait et avalait de grosses brassées d'eau par la même occasion. Harry s'amusa de son état, sans pourtant le comprendre, et les deux adolescents rirent bientôt à s'en couper le souffle. Lyra ne savait même plus pourquoi elle riait. Harry n'avait jamais autant ri, de ce rire qui vous prenait au ventre et vous faisait mal. La situation dura de longues minutes, au bout desquelles ils se calmèrent, épuisés.

-J'en peux plus! haleta Harry.

-Et ce froid est insupportable! renchérit Lyra, en riant de plus belle.

Harry l'arrosa à grands renforts de coups de poing dans l'eau. Lyra hurla mais, l'instant d'après, par l'effet d'un pur hasard bien sûr, une vague changeait de trajectoire pour s'échouer sur la tête de Harry, qui se maudit d'avoir laissé sa baguette sur la plage, dans le poche arrière de son jean.

-Je te redonne ça, dit Lyra lorsque la bataille eut pris fin.

Elle lui tendit ses lunettes, intactes, qu'elle avait fait venir à elle par un « _accio_ » mentalement formulé.

-Tu avais raison, dit-elle après que Harry l'eut remerciée.

-À quel sujet? demanda celui-ci.

-S'enfuir. C'était une idée cent fois supérieure à celle de notre retour à Privet Drive…

-Cent fois? Pour ma part je dirais que nous sommes _infiniment_ mieux ici qu'à Privet Drive.

Harry sourit et Lyra l'imita, sans raison particulière. Ils étaient simplement heureux – et heureux d'être heureux. Et ils croyaient, bien naïvement, que rien ne pourrait entraver leur petit bonheur.

Après avoir nagé, ri et re-nagé, ils regagnèrent le rivage et s'échouèrent sur la plage. Peu leur importait qu'ils fussent mouillés et que le sable colle à leur peau et leurs cheveux.

-Tu veux que je te montre un truc? demanda Lyra.

-Hmm, fit paresseusement Harry.

Il ouvrit un œil et eut la vision embrouillée de Lyra, debout, qui se passait la main dans les cheveux pour les faire sécher.

-Génial hein? fit-elle fièrement. Aller, lève-toi.

Harry se redressa dans un grognement. Le chaud soleil de la plage magique et l'énergie qu'il avait dépensée l'avaient achevé. Lyra s'agenouilla devant lui et passa doucement ses mains dans l'épaisse chevelure d'Harry.

-Voilà, murmura-t-elle. Ils sont secs, maintenant.

Elle laissa glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux, sur ses épaules et sur son abdomen. Le fait qu'ils soient tous deux en sous-vêtements ne semblait nullement la gêner. Harry resta immobile; un flot de sensations jusque là inconnues l'envahit. De près, il pouvait voir les rayons du soleil se refléter dans chaque cheveu de Lyra, dans chaque gouttelette qu'avait laissée leur baignade sur sa peau. Il éprouva alors une irrépressible envie de la toucher. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et, lentement, suivit de son doigt la courbe de ses hanches, laissant de minuscules frissons dans son sillage.

-Je t'aime, chuchota Lyra.

Sans un mot, Harry l'enlaça et l'attira contre lui.

ø

øøøø

ø

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font en ce moment, à ton avis? demanda Hermione d'un ton angoissé.

-Ils jouent aux échecs, répondit Ron. Lyra a l'avantage, mais c'est Harry qui va gagner.

-Ron! fit Hermione, offensée. N'es-tu donc jamais capable d'être sérieux?

-Je le serais peut-être davantage si ce n'était pas la quarantième fois que tu me poses cette question! Et puis comment veux-tu que je sache ce qu'ils font?!

C'était un samedi matin, Harry et Lyra s'étaient échappés depuis déjà une semaine et une panique générale faisait front dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Ron et Hermione avaient maintes et maintes fois été interrogés, mais ils avaient tenu parole et assuré qu'ils ne savaient absolument rien de l'endroit où les fugitifs pouvaient bien se trouver. Hermione avait fini par abandonner l'idée de prévenir Dumbledore des plans de son meilleur ami, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins terriblement inquiète pour lui.

La neige avait doublement diminué d'épaisseur et, par-ci par-là, on pouvait percevoir une petite touffe d'herbe émerger. Ron et Hermione revenaient de chez Hagrid, avec qui ils avaient pris le thé – infect – en l'écoutant renifler son inquiétude dans un mouchoir de la taille d'un drap. Non seulement il s'en faisait pour son – petit – frère Graup et pour Harry, mais en plus, toutes les disparitions de ceux qu'il aimait lui rappelaient Norbert son bébé dragon et Olympe Maxime avait qui il s'était querellé.

-Quelle idée de s'enfuir ainsi! pesta Hermione. Tout le monde est dans tous ses états.

-Pauvre Hagrid, compatit Ron en grimaçant (il avait encore le goût amer du thé dans la bouche). Mais Harry ne pouvait tout de même pas rentrer chez ces affreux Moldus…

-Il aurait été en sécurité, là, au moins!

Hermione soupira et s'assit sur un gros rocher qui émergeait de la neige fondante. Au bord des larmes, elle cacha son visage entre ses mains.

-Hé, dit doucement Ron en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-C'est insupportable, murmura Hermione avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler. C'est la première fois que Harry part pour une mission dangereuse sans nous! Ce…ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en ses capacités, non, Harry est un très grand sorcier, je le sais bien…mais…oh, Ron, comment fais-tu pour rester aussi calme! Ça fait une semaine que je ne dors plus et que je rase les murs de peur de subir de nouveau un interrogatoire interminable! Ça fait une semaine que je n'ose plus boire ce que l'on m'offre de peur qu'on y ait versé du Véritasérum!

-Le thé de Hagrid…

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est infect que je n'y ai pas goûté! Oh, je suis complètement paranoïaque, je le sais et c'est invivable! Il ne se passe pas une seconde sans que je pense à Harry et Lyra! Je dois user de toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas aller retrouver Dumbledore et tout lui raconter! Il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire…je suis impuissante et ça me tue! Oui, ça me tue…

-Moi aussi je suis inquiet, tu sais, dit Ron en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Même si au début je me disais « Bah, qu'il se débrouille ».

-Quoi? s'exclama Hermione en se redressant.

-Je lui en voulais, avoua Ron. Je me disais qu'il allait partir sans nous pour jouer les héros et garder toute la gloire pour lui.

-Mais…

-Oui, je sais, son départ n'a rien d'héroïque, poursuivit Ron. Je les ai vus, ses Moldus, moi. A la pensée qu'il a vécu une dizaine d'années là-bas, ainsi que tous les étés…j'en ai la chair de poule. Harry ne veut pas retourner là-bas. Poudlard est sa maison et on lui en défend l'accès. Tu comprends pourquoi il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve?

-Bien sûr que je comprends, mais s'il arrivait quelque chose, je…

-Harry ne fait que fuir. La vraie mission, c'est nous qui l'avons, Hermione. Tu sais ce qu'on peut faire pour qu'il revienne au plus vite?

-Prouver son innocence…

-Exactement. Et ce n'est pas en broyant du noir que nous allons réussir.

-Tu sais quoi? dit Hermione en se levant. Pour une fois, tu as raison! Nous allons trouver le fin mot de cette histoire et nous commençons maintenant!

-C'est ça! approuva Ron. Hé!

-Quoi?

-Comment ça, « pour une fois »?

Mais Hermione était déjà partie. Ron s'élança à sa suite en grommelant qu'il avait toujours raison, mais que personne ne voulait le croire.

-Où est-ce que tu vas? demanda-t-il.

-Aux serres du professeur Chourave, répondit Hermione. C'est là que tout a commencé.

-Tu crois vraiment que quatre feuilles d'Halluzini ont été volées?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi Chourave aurait menti! La question est plutôt de savoir _qui_ les a volées et _pourquoi_.

-Malefoy? suggéra Ron.

-Ce serait trop facile de l'accuser, dit Hermione en secouant la tête. Il nous faut des preuves.

Arrivée devant la serre, Hermione s'arrêta et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Apparemment, il n'y avait personne.

-Viens, dit-elle à Ron en poussant la porte. Chourave doit être dans la salle des profs.

-Berk! fit Ron en grimaçant. C'est horrible cette odeur!

-Tiens, dit Hermione en lui lançant un pince-nez. Ça pourra servir.

Les Halluzini avaient pris de la taille. Elles ressemblaient maintenant à de gigantesques feuilles de marijuana.

-Elles sont énormes! dit Ron. Comment peut-on en faire brûler sans passer inaperçu? On en verrait la fumée jusqu'à Londres!

-C'était ce que je me disais, justement. Il y a forcément un autre moyen…

-Oups!

-Quoi « oups »? s'alarma Hermione en se retournant.

Une des feuilles d'Halluzini disposées sur de grandes plaques ivoire était maintenant réduite en poudre devant un Ron déconfit.

-J'ai pas fait exprès, s'excusa-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? soupira Hermione.

-Je l'ai seulement touchée! se défendit Ron.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu touches à tout?

-Tu parles comme ma mère!

-Alors arrête de faire l'enfant!

Hermione secoua la tête et sortit sa baguette pour tenter de remettre la poudre dans son état initial, alors que Ron boudait dans son coin.

-C'est moi qui ai toujours raison, bougonna-t-il.

-Oh! s'exclama Hermione en frappant dans ses mains. Ron tu es génial!

-Hein? fit Ron en fronçant les sourcils devant ce brusque changement d'attitude.

-Faire brûler de la poudre! dit Hermione d'un ton surexcité.

Ron n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

-C'est vrai qu'on peut difficilement passer inaperçu en faisant brûler une de ces gigantesques feuilles, expliqua Hermione. Mais si elle est réduite en poudre…la fumée va forcément se réduire aussi, non?

-Sans doute…

-Et l'effet abrutissant de la drogue est forcément le même, dit pensivement Hermione.

-Tu vois? dit alors Ron, triomphant. Si je n'avais pas touché à tout comme un enfant…

-Bien oui, tu es fantastique, dit Hermione en faisant glisser la poudre dans un petit sac en plastique.

-Je sais, dit Ron avec un grand sourire. Mais euh…

-Quoi?

-Ça n'explique toujours pas comment Harry et Lyra ont été affectés par cette poudre. Tu crois qu'ils se sont roulés un pétard?

-Bien sûr que non! grimaça Hermione. Hum…la poudre a sûrement été dissimulée dans quelque chose d'assez chaud pour la faire brûler…quelque chose que Harry et Lyra auraient senti par inadvertance.

-Mais quoi? demanda Ron. Un chaudron? Une potion? _Rogue_!

-Je ne crois pas, dit Hermione en secouant la tête. Rogue a déjà failli empoisonner Harry et être viré par la même occasion. Il courrait vraiment trop de risques en recommençant…et puis pourquoi il s'en prendrait à Lyra?

-C'est vrai, dit Ron.

Il sentit son ventre émettre de curieux gargouillis.

-J'ai faim, dit-il au bout d'un moment. On va manger?

Hermione glissa le sachet de poudre dans sa poche et acquiesça. Soudain, elle eut une illumination.

-La bouffe! s'écria-t-elle.

-Euh…?

-Quelqu'un s'est probablement assuré de mettre cette poudre dans le dessert d'Harry et de Lyra! Souviens-toi ce jour-là…Harry a humé la tarte à la mélasse avant de dire qu'il n'en voulait pas! Une autre personne a sans doute fait en sorte que Lyra fasse de même…

-Qui? demanda Ron.

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir! répondit Hermione. Viens, on va faire un tour aux cuisines…

-Tu vois, dit Ron en se rengorgeant, c'est tout moi qui viens de résoudre l'énigme! Si je n'avais pas été là, tu n'aurais pas pensé à la poudre, ni à la bouffe. Ah! Je suis trop génial! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, hein?

-Aller Monsieur le Modeste, dit Hermione en l'entraînant hors de la serre, on a du pain sur la planche!

ø

øøøø

ø

-J'ai jamais fait ça, dit Harry d'une voix sourde. Toi?

Lyra secoua la tête.

-Tu es sûre que tu en as envie? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle acquiesça.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux que ce soit…moi?

-Harry, détends-toi un peu.

Harry souffla. Se détendre, facile à dire! Les seules choses qui lui venaient en tête pour le moment se soldaient par une catastrophe!

Il regarda Lyra, couchée sur lui. Le vent jouait dans ses cheveux, elle chassait parfois quelques mèches de son visage d'un geste impatient. Il la trouvait si belle…

« Aller! se dit-il mentalement. Fais un homme de toi! »

Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa doucement. Lyra lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Puis Harry remonta sa main le long de son dos et rencontra l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge.

Merlin…

« Maintenant! » lui commanda une voix intérieure.

Harry obéit, mais frôla la crise d'hystérie en entreprenant de dégrafer ce truc. A la troisième tentative, il réussit. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il cessa, pour ainsi dire, de penser.

ø

øøøø

ø

Les elfes ne se prosternèrent pas devant eux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les cuisines et ne levèrent même pas les yeux de leurs marmites, ce qui ravit Hermione.

-Tu as vu, Ron? dit-elle, surexcitée. Ils ne laissent plus leur travail en plan pour se mettre au service des visiteurs!

-Et comment as-tu réussi ce… progrès? demanda Ron sans enthousiasme.

-Grâce à l'influence de Dobby, Winky et Pogo, plusieurs ont choisi d'intégrer la S.A.L.E également, puis ça s'est enchaîné. Maintenant, ils en font tous partie et, avec de petits changements dans leur attitude, comme aujourd'hui, ils luttent tous pour leurs droits! déclara fièrement Hermione. C'est génial, non?

-Super, grogna Ron. Et comment comptes-tu obtenir leur aide, maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus « au service des visiteurs »?

-C'est simple, on a qu'à leur poser des questions. Libre à eux de nous répondre ou pas!

-Tout ça est bien joli, mais s'ils décident qu'ils sont libres de ne pas répondre, nous ne sommes pas plus avancés!

-Ce que tu peux être négatif! dit Hermione en secouant la tête. Tiens, bonjour Aldanzéa!

Une petite elfe à la peau ratatinée passait devant eux, un plateau plein de nougatines à la main.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Granger, monsieur Weasley, dit machinalement l'elfe avec une rapide révérence. Si monsieur Weasley veut bien relâcher les nougatines d'Aldanzéa… Aldanzéa doit poursuivre son travail, mademoiselle, monsieur.

-Juste une, s'il te plait, implora Ron avant de reposer sa nougatine, vaincu par le refus de l'elfe.

Aldanzéa poursuivit son chemin sans s'occuper d'eux.

-Bravo Hermione! On ne peut même plus grignoter, maintenant! bougonna Ron.

-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour grignoter, tu mangeras au dîner! rétorqua Hermione.

Tâchons de retrouver Dobby, lui voudra certainement nous accorder quelques minutes!

Dobby fut relativement facile à repérer. Il portait un slip vert pastel par-dessus une combinaison de plongée ainsi qu'un chapeau melon rose.

-Les amis de Harry Potter! couina-t-il joyeusement.

-Bonjour Dobby, le salua Hermione tandis que Ron jetait un coup d'œil discret dans la marmite de l'elfe. Comment vas-tu?

-Dobby va bien, mademoiselle Hermione! Les autres elfes de maison n'évitent plus Dobby, mademoiselle Hermione, car ils reçoivent aussi un salaire!

-J'en suis enchantée! Ron, _ne touche pas à cette marmite_! ordonna brusquement Hermione.

Ron mit ses mains dans ses poches, l'air boudeur. Dobby remua le contenu de sa marmite, puis leva ses gros yeux curieux vers Hermione. Apparemment, il attendait qu'elle lui explique le but de leur visite.

-Dobby, c'est très important, dit-elle gravement en sortant un petit sac de plastique de sa poche. Aurais-tu vu ceci dans les cuisines, la semaine dernière?

Dobby s'approcha, inspecta le sac et renifla avant de grimacer de dégoût.

-Non, mademoiselle Hermione, Dobby n'ose pas imaginer une chose de cette puanteur dans les cuisines!

-Tu en es sûr?

-Dobby dit la vérité, mademoiselle, Dobby n'a jamais rien senti de semblable!

-Oh, fit Hermione, dépitée.

-Drago Malefoy ne serait-il pas venu aux cuisines la semaine dernière? demanda Ron après avoir discrètement subtilisé un chou à la crème.

Le regard de Dobby s'illumina soudain.

-Si! s'exclama-t-il. Dobby l'a vu, il est allé parler à Winky, monsieur Ron! Et quelques minutes plus tard, Winky a reçu une autre élève de Serpentard, monsieur!

-Pansy Parkinson, dirent Ron et Hermione en chœur. Oh non…

-Winky pourra vous en dire plus, mademoiselle, monsieur! conclut Dobby en ajoutant une pincée de sel à sa marmite.

-Dobby a parlé de Winky? couina une petite voix.

Ron eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire en voyant Winky affublée d'un tablier et d'un chapeau de cuistot. Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas et tendit aussitôt le sac de poudre d'Halluzini à Winky, qui sembla toute contente.

-A qui mademoiselle veut-elle faire la surprise? demanda-t-elle.

-Quoi? fit Hermione. Quelle surprise?

-Winky reconnaît là l'ingrédient surprise!

-Toute une surprise, en effet…, commenta Ron.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit calmement Hermione. Winky, ce n'est pas un ingrédient … c'est de la drogue!

Scandalisée, Winky hoqueta d'horreur.

-Mademoiselle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit! Winky n'a pas mis de drogue dans un dessert, mademoiselle! Winky a mis un ingrédient spécial!

-Tu as mis cette poudre dans un dessert? s'exclama Hermione.

-Oui, mademoiselle!

-Qui te l'a suggéré? demanda Ron.

-Deux élèves, monsieur! Monsieur Drago Malefoy voulait faire une surprise à Harry Potter, monsieur! Et quelques minutes plus tard, mademoiselle Pansy Parkinson a voulu faire une surprise à Lyra Fox, monsieur!

-Et tu les as crus? s'offusqua Ron. Tu veux dire que tu mettrais n'importe quel poison dans nos plats simplement à cause du mensonge d'un imbécile?!?

-Ron…

-Je t'en prie Hermione, oublie un peu ta saleté et fie-toi à ton jugement!

-D'abord, on dit S.A.L.E! Et puis je te signale que c'est grâce à cette association que les elfes n'obéissent plus à n'importe quel idiot venu!

-Permets-moi de te signaler que dans ce cas-ci, ça n'a PAS fonctionné!

Ils se disputèrent encore un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en viennent à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux rapporter cette découverte à Dumbledore.

-Tu te rends compte, Ron? dit Hermione alors qu'ils se dirigeaient d'un pas pressé vers le bureau du directeur. Ce sont Drago et Pansy qui ont mis de la poudre d'Halluzini dans le dessert d'Harry et de Lyra! Tout ça signifie qu'Harry et Lyra sont innocents!

-Bien sûr qu'ils sont innocents! Je n'en ai jamais douté.

-Moi non plus voyons! Mais maintenant, nous savons exactement pourquoi! Ron, on a rempli notre mission, on a tenu parole! Ça veut dire que nous pouvons révéler à Dumbledore l'endroit où se cachent Harry et Lyra!

-Tu crois? demanda Ron, incertain.

-Évidemment! Harry va enfin pouvoir revenir à l'endroit qu'il aime le plus au monde… Poudlard!

* * *

_A suivre..._


	35. Dangers

* * *

Encore un gros merci à tous!!!

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : Dangers**

_« Je suis désolé…je t'ai fait mal…_

_-Non, ça va…_

_-Mais tu pleures!_

_-Ce n'est rien… C'est normal, je crois…_

_-Tu crois? Je me sens vraiment empoté._

_-Moi aussi! »_

_Ils rirent. Le malaise se dissipa aussitôt._

-Ça va Harry? demanda Adorabelle en commandant d'un seul regard à son plumeau de déloger la poussière d'une gigantesque bibliothèque.

-Oui, répondit Harry en retirant ses deux mains de son front.

_Bloquer mon esprit, ne penser à rien._

_Sa peau, si douce…Ses ongles qui griffent son dos, sans le vouloir…_

_NON! Ne pense PAS à ça!_

Assise dans un fauteuil au bout de la pièce, Lyra leva des yeux inquiets du livre qu'elle lisait distraitement. La cicatrice de Harry le faisait souffrir et, malgré le fait qu'il l'assure que ce n'était pas sa faute, Lyra ne pouvait empêcher la culpabilité de la ronger.

« Tu crois que Voldemort…, avait dit Lyra d'un ton angoissé alors qu'ils revenaient de la plage.

-Non, l'avait catégoriquement interrompue Harry. Je refuse de penser à ça. Je crois que je vais vomir… »

Penser que Voldemort ait choisi cette matinée pour jouer au voyeur dans son esprit lui révulsait effectivement l'estomac.

Ses douleurs à sa cicatrice n'avaient pas cessé depuis. Harry dut admettre que quelque chose avait plongé Voldemort dans une rage noire. Mais quoi? Il préférait ne pas s'étendre sur la question.

-Tu es sûr que ça va? insista Adorabelle en quittant son plumeau du regard.

-Oui oui, assura Harry. Un simple mal de tête.

Adorabelle n'avait pas l'air convaincue, mais elle n'eût pas le temps de poser d'autres questions. N'étant plus concentrée sur le plumeau, ce dernier s'abattit sur une étagère pleine de bibelots en porcelaine et en renversa une bonne partie par la même occasion. Puis, une fraction de seconde avant que les bibelots ne se fracassent contre le sol, ils rebroussèrent chemin et regagnèrent lentement leur place sur l'étagère. Adorabelle se tourna vers Lyra qui haussa les épaules, gênée.

-Tu es douée, commenta Adorabelle. Je n'avais pas d'aussi bons réflexes à ton âge.

-J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, répondit Lyra avec modestie.

-Hum, fit Adorabelle. On ne cesse jamais d'apprendre.

Songeuse, elle passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux, à la manière de Lyra lorsqu'elle voulait sécher les siens.

-Donnes-tu encore des cours privés? demanda Harry, venant de se souvenir de la carte de Chocogrenouille qui lui avait fait découvrir l'existence de sa marraine.

-Non, répondit Adorabelle.

-Pourquoi as-tu arrêté? interrogea Lyra.

-La mort de Sirius m'avait tellement affectée que… j'étais devenue incapable de faire du ménage, alors donner des cours privés…

Adorabelle se tut, avant d'ajouter dans un murmure :

-Mais ça me manque, je dois l'avouer.

-Faire du ménage ou donner des cours? lança Lyra à la blague.

-Les deux, répondit Adorabelle en riant.

D'un simple coup d'œil, elle jeta le plumeau vers Lyra, mais l'objet ne se rendit jamais à destination. Adorabelle et Lyra se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, sans ciller, et le plumeau resta en suspension à distance égale des deux filles. Harry fut impressionné, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se trouver soudain affreusement incompétent.

Elles finirent par détourner le regard et le plumeau tomba par terre.

-Si jamais tu as envie d'enseigner à nouveau…, dit Lyra.

-Ce serait un honneur, mais je ne crois pas avoir une force supérieure à la tienne, répondit Adorabelle en toute franchise.

Cet aveu désarma Lyra autant qu'il lui fit plaisir. Un grand respect venait de s'installer entre elles, au-delà de la politesse d'usage qu'elles employaient ces derniers jours.

Frederich entra en trombe dans la pièce sur ces entrefaites.

-Adorabelle! dit-il, tout essoufflé. Ta sœur…

-Quoi? fit brusquement Adorabelle.

-…va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, acheva Frederich. Elle m'a envoyé une lettre il y a une heure, mais je me suis endormi et…

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Adorabelle. Harry, Cho…

Ils étaient déjà debout, prêts à bondir derrière n'importe quel meuble.

-Ils n'ont qu'à se cacher dans l'ancienne chambre de Lilyana, suggéra Frederich. Améthyste n'y va jamais, cela la met mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi se cacheraient-ils? demanda Adorabelle, décontenancée. Je voulais les lui présenter.

Frederich, Harry et Lyra se regardèrent, embarrassés.

-Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir? dit Adorabelle, poings sur les hanches. Frederich?

-Eh bien, en fait… Harry et Lyra – je veux dire Cho – ne sont pas vraiment venus faire une petite visite de courtoisie, avoua Frederich.

-Et mon nom n'est pas Cho, ajouta Lyra.

Harry lui donna un coup de coude qui était tout sauf discret.

-Ouille!

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? s'indigna Adorabelle.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, dit Frederich. En attendant, nous devons cacher…

-Non! l'interrompit Adorabelle, obstinée. Je veux savoir maintenant!

Au même moment, le carillon de l'entrée se mit à sonner.

-La voilà! s'exclama Frederich.

-Adorabelle, s'il te plait! implora Harry. Je te promets que je te raconterai tout, mais il ne faut absolument pas qu'Améthyste sache que nous sommes ici!

-Je t'en prie! dit Lyra alors que le carillon sonnait une deuxième fois.

-Hum, fit Adorabelle. Bon, c'est d'accord. Je ne dirai rien, mais vous avez intérêt à avoir une explication valable…

-Allez dans la chambre de Lilyana, dit aussitôt Frederich.

-Non, protesta Adorabelle. Si, d'après ce que je peux déduire, Améthyste est à votre recherche, elle n'hésitera pas à fouiller la pièce pour parvenir à ses fins. Allez plutôt sous la trappe, derrière l'escalier… ma sœur ne connaît pas cet endroit.

-Merci! dit Harry avant de filer à l'endroit désigné, Lyra sur les talons.

La lippe boudeuse, Adorabelle s'empara de son plumeau et se remit à son ménage comme si la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait était parfaitement normale.

La trappe menait à une petite pièce très étroite, à peine plus grande qu'un placard. Harry et Lyra s'y entassèrent, inconfortablement installés contre un grand coffre.

-C'est la deuxième fois que je me retrouve dans un placard avec toi, dit Harry. As-tu l'intention de me plaquer?

-Très drôle, ronchonna Lyra. Qu'est-ce que c'est incommodant ici! On y voit rien!

-Lumos, murmura Harry.

La lueur qui s'échappa de sa baguette éclaira des murs poussiéreux et un coffre sculpté à la main. La pièce ne contenait apparemment rien d'autre.

Au-dessus de leur tête, ils entendirent alors distinctement la voix geignarde d'Améthyste :

-Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il n'y ait une catastrophe, c'est absurde, enfin, je n'ai jamais le temps de souffler un peu! Comme si je ne menais pas déjà une existence assez mouvementée comme cela…

-Bonjour, chérie, dit calmement Frederich.

-Bonjour, dit rapidement Améthyste avant de se lancer à nouveau dans un long monologue plaintif. Non mais, figure-toi que deux élèves de Poudlard ont _disparu_, Frederich! Ou plutôt, ils ont décidé de s'enfuir, devrais-je dire. N'est-ce pas absolument abominable de causer ainsi une telle perte de temps à des gens comme moi, enlisés dans des devoirs professionnels et familiaux, qui doivent désormais partir à la chasse de ces deux écervelés?

-Écervelée toi-même, chuchota Lyra d'un ton furieux. Qui est cette sorcière?

-La sœur d'Adorabelle et la femme de Frederich… tu sais, c'était une membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, brune, yeux violets, un peu désagréable?

-Membre de l'Ordre! s'écria Lyra. Nous sommes cuits!

-Chut! Pas si tu te tiens tranquille.

Lyra lui tira la langue. Heureusement, personne ne les avait entendus là-haut et Améthyste poursuivait sa tirade.

-…si au moins il s'agissait de petits mioches sans importance, j'aurais pu faire semblant de les chercher et faire autre chose de mes journées, tu sais… un gosse de plus ou de moins, pour ce que ça change, il y en a tellement! Mais non, il a fallu que monsieur Harry Potter en personne nous fasse honneur d'une fugue et il a fallu qu'il entraîne avec lui cette _effroyable_ adolescente… nulle autre que la fille de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom lui-même! N'est-ce pas tout à fait…

-Effroyable? s'offusqua Lyra. Comment ose-t-elle, cette sale…

Harry mit sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Un bruit de porcelaine cassée retentit dans le living-room. Améthyste s'interrompit, le temps d'aller voir ce qui se passait.

-Adorabelle? s'étonna-t-elle. Ma petite sœur qui fait du… ménage?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? demanda durement Adorabelle en ignorant la phrase de sa sœur.

-Oh, je ne voulais pas te choquer, seulement, il faut avouer que ces derniers mois, tu n'étais plus très apte à grand-chose. Que tu reprennes les tâches domestiques, ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle, il était grand temps que tu fasses quelque chose, cette maison ressemble à…

-Je me fiche de ce que tu penses de la façon dont est entretenue ma maison, coupa sèchement Adorabelle. Je veux savoir ce que tu as dit à propos de la fille qui s'est enfuie avec Harry.

À l'abri sous sa trappe, Lyra déglutit.

-Mademoiselle devient agressive, répondit Améthyste. C'est un plaisir de voir que tu reprends des forces…

Un autre bibelot de porcelaine se fracassa sur le sol, mais cette fois, Harry soupçonna Adorabelle de l'avoir lancé délibérément, par la simple force de son regard.

-D'accord, d'accord, t'emporte pas! dit Améthyste, courroucée. Tout ce que j'ai dit sur cette fille, c'est qu'elle est l'enfant de Tu-Sais-Qui, voilà tout!

À la surprise générale, Adorabelle éclata de rire.

-La fille de Tu-Sais-Qui! dit-elle entre deux hoquets. C'est quoi cette fable? Ri-di-cu-le!

-C'est la vérité! se vexa Améthyste. Il n'y a personne de mieux placé que moi, membre courageuse de l'Ordre du Phénix fondé par Dumbledore lui-même, pour le savoir! Et je l'ai _vue_! Cette fille est terrifiante, Adorabelle, elle pique des colères noires… elle fait des menaces de mort… et elle déplace des objets sans l'aide d'une baguette magique!

Améthyste se rendit compte trop tard du manque de valeur de ce dernier argument. Dans un nouvel éclat de rire, Adorabelle fit tomber d'autres bibelots de porcelaine, fit claquer des volets et déplaça un canapé.

-Dans ce cas, dit Adorabelle à la fin de tout ce vacarme, moi aussi je pourrais être la fille de Tu-Sais-Qui. Peut-être sommes-nous des dizaines de « Celles-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom » qui sait?

Lyra ricana après avoir chuchoté fièrement : « Bien fait pour toi! »

-Ne te moque pas! cria Améthyste à sa sœur. Il n'y a pas là sujet à la plaisanterie, c'est très sérieux! Lyra Fox est _extrêmement_ dangereuse…

-Ben voyons!

-…voilà pourquoi Dumbledore m'a confié _en personne_ la mission de la retrouver avant qu'elle ne déclenche une catastrophe!

-Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas, plutôt que de venir m'embêter? répondit âprement Adorabelle.

-Parce que tu es assez dingue pour garder ces deux enfants ici avec toi, voilà pourquoi! Harry Potter avait déjà songé à l'éventualité de passer te faire une petite visite… d'ailleurs, je suis sûre qu'il est ici.

-Quel culot tu as!

-Où est-il?

-Ne sois pas stupide, Harry ne sait même pas que j'existe!

Améthyste poussa un cri de fureur de entreprit de fouiller la maison. Harry et Lyra l'entendirent monter l'escalier, claquer des portes, retourner des armoires et renverser tout ce que renfermaient les placards. Puis elle vida toutes les chambres, le garde-manger et la salle de bain, elle vérifia sous le canapé, derrière la bibliothèque et même dans le four. Folle de rage de n'avoir trouvé rien d'autre que des moutons de poussière, une Mornille et une tarte en pleine cuisson, elle hurla à nouveau.

-OÙ SONT-ILS?

-Ailleurs, répondit Adorabelle.

-JE SUIS SÛRE QUE TU LES CACHES!

-Réfléchis un peu, pauvre idiote! Où veux-tu qu'ils soient? Dissimulés dans mes ordures? Oh pitié, dites-moi que nous ne venons pas réellement de la même famille! s'exaspéra Adorabelle tandis qu'Améthyste déversait sur le carrelage de la cuisine le contenu du sac-poubelle. Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne ici!

-C'est impossible! dit Améthyste d'une voix aiguë. Il y a forcément un endroit que je n'ai pas…

-Ça suffit, intervint Frederich qui avait jusque-là gardé le silence. Ces enfants ne sont pas ici, Améthyste.

-Dans ce cas où sont-ils, hein?

-Je n'en sais rien, dit calmement Frederich, mais s'ils étaient ici, je les aurais vus, tu ne crois pas?

-C'est vrai, admit Améthyste. Je crois que je suis peut-être allée trop loin…

-Beaucoup trop loin, ajouta Adorabelle en ramassant les ordures qui traînaient dans la cuisine.

-Oh toi, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis! la rabroua Améthyste. Frederich, je veux que tu quittes cette maison, puisque, apparemment, ma petite sœur a retrouvé sa vraie nature – c'est drôle comme je la préférais amorphe!

-Améthyste Naumann, tu n'es qu'une emmerdeuse!

-Toi de même, la folle dingue!

-Ce n'est pas moi qui cherche deux adolescents dans un sac-poubelle! rétorqua Adorabelle.

-Je ne fais que mon devoir, se défendit Améthyste d'un ton hautain.

-Eh bien, maintenant que c'est fait, dégage de chez moi! ordonna Adorabelle. Pas dans deux heures : maintenant.

-Avec plaisir. Frederich…

-Je te suis…

Il y eut un « Pop! » et Améthyste et son mari transplanèrent. Adorabelle soupira bruyamment tandis que Harry et Lyra recommençaient à respirer normalement.

-Charmante, la miss Améthyste, commenta amèrement Lyra.

-Oui… de toute évidence, ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre ces deux-là, dit Harry. Bon, et si on sortait d'ici? Je suis tout courbaturé…

-Il serait plus prudent d'attendre le signal d'Adorabelle, répondit Lyra avec raison.

-Ouch! fit Harry.

-Qu'y a-t-il? s'inquiéta Lyra.

-J'ai eu la serrure du coffre dans les reins en tentant de m'étirer un peu!

-C'est malin!

-Oh ça va hein! Je n'y peux rien si cette pièce à la dimension d'une chambre pour elfe!

-J'ai dit « c'est malin » parce que tu as ouvert le coffre en te cognant contre la serrure.

Harry pointa aussitôt le jet de lumière de sa baguette sur le coffre. Effectivement, il y avait une ouverture de quelques centimètres.

-Ce n'est pas bien de fouiner dans les affaires des autres, dit Lyra lorsque Harry ouvrit tout grand le coffre.

-Pff, ce n'est qu'un autre coffre à jouets, dit Harry, déçu.

-Décidément, cette Lilyana Black ne manquait pas de divertissement, remarqua Lyra.

-Et de première qualité, en plus.

-Fais voir.

Le coffre était vraiment rempli à ras bord de jeux de toutes sortes : des poupées vêtues de créations parisiennes ou italiennes, un balai-jouet qui était la réplique miniature du Nimbus 1980 (une sommité à cette époque, garantit Harry) et des peluches de mohair qui ronronnaient, grognaient, pépiait, hennissaient… Lyra était ébahie par cette collection qui n'avait qu'une seule chose en commun : la valeur monétaire. Un jouet attira soudainement son attention. C'était un petit ourson en chiffon qui détonnait affreusement avec les autres jouets, il était usé, à moitié décousu et borgne. Lyra s'en empara d'une main tremblante, il lui semblait que quelque chose se tordait dans ses boyaux.

-Lyra, appela Harry. Lyra, tout va bien?

Mais Lyra ne l'entendit pas. Elle tenait entre ses mains un morceau de sa vie, avant la sorcellerie, avant les Fox, avant tout. Elle avait un an, elle n'était qu'un bébé vagissant sur la pierre froide des marches d'une imposante bâtisse. Elle dormait dans un petit lit parmi tant d'autres petits lits, elle pleurait et d'autres bébés pleuraient autour d'elle. Elle était assise dans une salle de jeux avec d'autres bambins, terrifiée par les couples à l'air tout attendri qui défilaient dans la pièce, des après-midi entiers. Elle hurlait parce qu'un petit garçon tentait de lui arracher des mains son trésor le plus précieux, la seule chose qui la rassurait un tant soit peu dans ce monde austère : son ourson tout rapiécé.

-Lyra? appela encore Harry, inquiet.

-Cet ourson…, balbutia Lyra, la voix nouée par l'émotion.

Elle fut incapable de poursuivre. Elle sentait ses joues barbouillées de larmes.

-Qu'a-t-il de spécial, cet ourson? demanda doucement Harry en lui essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche.

-Il était à moi, affirma Lyra. Je l'avais quand j'étais… quand j'étais…

Sa voix se brisa.

-A l'orphelinat, acheva-t-elle dans un murmure.

Un silence embarrassé suivit cette révélation. Harry ne savait pas quoi lui dire, bien sûr, il savait que Lyra était allée à l'orphelinat avant d'être adoptée par les Fox, mais ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Il était étonnant que Lyra en garde un souvenir, elle n'était qu'un bébé à cette époque… et cet ourson! S'il avait vraiment appartenu à Lyra seize ans plus tôt, que faisait-il chez Adorabelle?

-Ça ne peut pas être celui-là, dit Harry avec douceur. C'est sûrement une peluche qui lui ressemble drôlement…

-Pour sûr que c'est celui-là! s'obstina Lyra. Je le sais.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûre?

Lyra haussa les épaules.

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

Elle renifla, puis elle serra l'ourson contre son cœur. Peu après, la trappe au-dessus de leur tête s'ouvrit. Adorabelle leur tendit la main pour les aider à en sortir puis les considéra sans dire un mot.

-Il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Lyra en brandissant l'ourson.

Désarmée, Adorabelle en perdit toute sa fermeté.

-Que fais-tu avec ça? demanda-t-elle finalement. Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires?

-Non, intervint Harry. C'est ma faute, j'ai ouvert le coffre par erreur…

-Par erreur, voyez-vous ça! s'exclama Adorabelle en riant. Harry, tu ne penses tout de même pas me faire avaler une chose pareille, moi qui ai côtoyé ton père pendant toutes ces années? Je reconnais très bien là la nature curieuse et fouineuse des Potter!

-Ce n'est pas vrai! protesta Harry. La serrure du coffre a cédé lorsque je me suis cogné dessus.

-Ça n'explique toujours pas où tu as eu cette peluche! dit Lyra.

-Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai eu un enfant? répondit froidement Adorabelle.

-N'essaie pas de m'émouvoir! L'ourson était à moi!

-Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là?

-Je ne chante rien du tout! Je me souviens très bien de ce jouet, je l'ai eu avec moi tout au long de mon passage à l'orphelinat!

-L'orphelinat? Eh bien, ça explique tout!

Adorabelle eut l'air soulagée. D'un signe de tête, elle invita Harry et Lyra à venir s'installer au salon pour en discuter plus confortablement.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi l'orphelinat explique tout, dit Lyra en croisant les bras.

-C'est bien simple pourtant, riposta Adorabelle. A la mort de Lilyana… j'ai fait don d'une partie de ses jouets – ceux auxquels elle tenait le moins – à l'orphelinat Marble Halls, qui est tout près d'ici.

-Alors pourquoi ces jouets sont-ils encore ici? demanda abruptement Lyra.

-Laisse-moi finir! ordonna Adorabelle sur le même ton. Il y a quelques années, l'établissement a fermé ses portes.

-Mais où sont allés ces pauvres orphelins? interrogea Lyra, effarée.

-Ils ont sans doute été transféré dans un autre orphelinat, répondit Adorabelle en haussant les épaules. Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque Marble Halls a fermé, j'ai demandé à ravoir les jouets que je leur avais donnés. Certains me sont revenus plus abîmés qu'ils ne l'étaient, mais pour la plupart, ils étaient tous relativement en bon état. Puis, au bout d'un certain temps, je me suis trouvée affreusement stupide d'avoir récupéré ces jouets. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en serait advenu si je les avais laissés à Marble Halls, peut-être les auraient-ils jetés ou offerts à d'autres enfants… mais une chose est sûre, ce n'était pas à moi que les jouets allaient servir. Alors, honteuse, je les ai placés hors de ma vue, dans ma cachette sous l'escalier. Il y a longtemps que je n'y avais plus repensé.

Adorabelle se tut, posant ses grands yeux violets sur ses mains.

-Mais…, commença Lyra après un moment.

-Ça suffit! l'interrompit Adorabelle en relevant les yeux. Je n'ai plus rien à rajouter. A présent, c'est à moi de poser les questions. D'abord, dis-moi, Cho Chang… qui es-tu exactement?

Lyra grimaça à l'entente de ce nom.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Cho Chang.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

-Mon vrai nom est Lyra Fox. En fait non… j'ai été adoptée par la famille Fox, des Moldus, quand j'avais tout juste un an. Mon vrai nom serait plutôt…

-Lyra « Tu-Sais-Qui » je présume?

-Quelque chose dans le genre, marmonna Lyra. Je pensais que… tu ne croyais pas à cette histoire.

-J'ai joué le jeu de l'innocence devant ma sœur uniquement pour vous protéger, avoua Adorabelle. Force m'est d'admettre qu'Améthyste n'est pas si idiote que cela. Elle fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, après tout. Elle n'aurait jamais inventé une histoire pareille si Dumbledore ne la lui avait pas véritablement révélée. De plus, elle m'en avait déjà parlé il y a quelques mois. Tout à l'heure, elle a dû croire que je ne m'en souvenais plus, vu l'état dans lequel j'étais lorsqu'elle me l'avait appris.

-Tu m'en avais parlé le lendemain de mon arrivée! se souvint Harry. Tu trouvais aberrant que Dumbledore admette à Poudlard la fille de Voldemort, Lisa quelque chose…

-C'est cela, acquiesça Adorabelle. Je trouvais ça terrible, en effet…

-Et maintenant? voulut savoir Lyra.

-Eh bien, maintenant que j'ai fait ta connaissance, je peux constater que tu n'es pas plus dangereuse que moi. C'est à se demander s'il n'y aurait pas erreur sur la personne… enfin, je ne veux pas dire que tu n'as rien d'exceptionnel, tu as une force évidente et je suis persuadée que tu pourrais être très dangereuse si tu le voulais… mais, justement, tu ne le veux pas. Ce qui fait toute la différence, à mon avis. Mais dis-moi, quelle est cette histoire de menace de mort dont parlait Améthyste, tout à l'heure?

-Oh, rien de bien méchant, dit Lyra avec désinvolture. J'ai simplement dit à une sorcière agaçante de l'Ordre – elle n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions sur mon humeur et sur mes parents, c'était horrible – que mon père m'avait envoyé la liste de ses prochaines tueries et que je pouvais dire à cette femme quand viendrait son tour.

-La pauvre! dit Adorabelle en riant. Elle n'a pas dû dormir de la nuit!

-Alors, tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir menti pour Lyra? demanda soudainement Harry. C'est que, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer avec ça et je craignais que tu nous chasses…

-Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, assura Adorabelle. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir qui est Cho Chang?

Le regard meurtrier que lui lança Lyra dissuada Harry de répondre à cette question.

* * *

_Désolée pour ce chapitre plus court que les autres!_


	36. Les centaures aussi font des prophéties!

Alors là, milles excuses! J'ai pas pris le temps de répondre aux reviews (hontehontehontehonte) mais je les ai lues avec grand plaisir je vous assure!! D'aussi bons commentaires ça peut pas faire autrement que remonter le moral:-)

J'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, à part que j'ai chopé la grippe ET le rhume et que je suis prise d'une grosse flemmardise. Mais ça ne pardonne rien, je sais!

Alors encore MERCI à vous mes amis! Promis je me rattrape au prochain chapitre!

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Les centaures aussi font des prophéties!**

Drago Malefoy marchait dans le parc de Poudlard, l'esprit ailleurs, pendant que ses congénères faisaient leurs devoirs à la salle commune. Plus le temps passait, moins il aimait se retrouver en compagnie de sorciers de son âge. Il n'aimait pas la haine qu'il ressentait à leur vue, ni l'envie de destruction qui s'emparait de lui à chaque fois. Sans compter que, depuis l'épisode de la bibliothèque avec Lyra, sa fureur avait redoublé d'intensité…

C'était une soirée magnifique : il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel, les étoiles brillaient de mille feux et les oiseaux commençaient à revenir de leur long voyage vers le sud. Mais cela ennuyait Drago. La lune qui se reflétait sur le lac l'aveuglait, la neige fondue entrait dans ses bottes et le pépiement des oiseaux l'irritait. Agacé par le décor qui l'entourait, Drago s'appuya contre un arbre et ferma les yeux. Il repensait aux évènements des dernières semaines. La fuite de Harry et de Lyra avait causé tout un émoi, et pas seulement dans le monde des sorciers. Des affiches étaient placardées partout; où que vous alliez, vous étiez sûr de rencontrer sur votre chemin le sourire de Lyra ou l'air abruti de Potter. Le ministère, Dumbledore ainsi que des sorciers importants recherchaient la trace des deux adolescents et même les Moldus avaient mis une brigade à leur trousse (les « gentes dames » ou la « pelisse », Drago n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu). Cela le mettait hors de lui. Toute cette histoire était entièrement sa faute et pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Quand il avait donné les Halluzini en poudre à Winky, il avait clairement spécifié que c'était une surprise pour _Harry Potter_. Comment Lyra en avait été affectée aussi, cela dépassait Drago. Il voulait simplement que Potter soit renvoyé afin d'être débarrassé de lui une fois pour toutes.

Un son étouffé tira soudainement Drago de ses pensées. Le jeune homme se retourna : il n'y avait personne. Drago sentit la colère le gagner. « Qui ose troubler ma quiétude? Qu'il se montre, que je le tue! » songea-t-il haineusement. Il s'accroupit derrière son arbre et attendit. Moins d'une minute plus tard, une haute silhouette apparut dans un rayon de lune. Drago eut un hoquet de surprise : c'était Firenze le centaure. Ce dernier avait le visage levé vers le ciel et murmurait quelque chose dans une langue étrangère en faisant de grands signes avec ses bras. Drago était si étonné qu'il en oublia ses idées meurtrières. Firenze poursuivit son étrange rituel pendant cinq bonnes minutes, après quoi il entra au château d'un air transi. « Qu'est-ce que ce cheval peut bien mijoter en catimini? » se demanda Drago avec suspicion. Il se promit de mener sa petite enquête.

ø

øøøø

ø

-Il faut qu'on parte d'ici, annonça gravement Harry à une Lyra somnolente. Cette nuit.

-Hum, fit Lyra. QUOI? cria-t-elle en se redressant. Partir? Partir pour aller où?

-Moins fort! chuchota Harry.

Il rabattit la couverture de son lit sur leurs têtes pour étouffer le son de leurs voix.

-J'ai réfléchi…, commença-t-il.

-Dans quel guêpier vas-tu encore nous fourrer? l'interrompit Lyra. Je ne veux pas partir, nous sommes bien ici!

-Non, c'est trop dangereux. Nous avons eu de la chance de ne pas être repérés aujourd'hui, mais ce ne sera pas toujours comme ça. Je suis sûr que la maison sera perquisitionnée de nouveau et ce jour-là, nous n'aurons peut-être pas autant de chance. Et puis, imagine les problèmes que cela causerait à Adorabelle! On lui a déjà fait assez de tort comme ça, tu ne crois pas?

-Comment ça, des torts? protesta Lyra. Au contraire, nous lui avons été bénéfiques…elle était carrément apathique avant notre arrivée! Maintenant elle sort de sa chambre, elle mange, elle parle, elle sourit…

-Oui c'est vrai, mais elle pourrait avoir de graves ennuis si on découvrait qu'elle a hébergé deux adolescents en fuite recherchés par l'Ordre de Dumbledore. Et puis à cause de ça, elle s'est brouillée avec sa sœur, et Frederich a quitté la maison!

-Justement! Elle n'a plus que nous et tu voudrais qu'on s'en aille?

-Elle va mieux maintenant, tu l'as dit toi-même! Elle s'en sortira très bien toute seule. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici, Lyra. Avec les soupçons qu'avait Améthyste, il est clair que des membres de l'Ordre reviendront fouiner ici. Et rien ne nous garantit que Frederich ne trahira pas le secret! Il n'a rien à gagner en gardant le silence.

-Bon, soupira Lyra après un moment. Quels sont tes plans?

-Je t'avais rapporté la conversation qu'Adorabelle et moi avions eu le lendemain de notre arrivée, tu te souviens? demanda Harry.

-Oui et alors?

-Elle disait que tout recommençait comme avant. Que les sorciers reniaient les vampires, les géants et les autres créatures pour leurs différences plutôt que de s'allier à eux pour leurs forces. Et puis elle a dit : l'union fait la force.

-La phrase du Choixpeau…

-L'objectif de Poudlard cette année. Réunir les Quatre maisons…

-Qu'as-tu en tête? s'inquiéta Lyra.

-On sait que les trolls et les Détraqueurs sont déjà dans le camp de Voldemort et que les vampires sont encore hésitants, pas vrai? Mais dans notre camp, qui avons-nous?

-Des sorciers…et des elfes.

-C'est exact. Et qui pouvons-nous encore recruter?

-Tu ne penses pas aux centaures j'espère? s'écria Lyra, terrifiée.

-Inutile de compter sur eux, ce serait une perte de temps, grimaça Harry. Non, je pense à un groupe de créatures que personne encore n'a osé aborder…sauf Hagrid.

-Tu veux dire…

Harry acquiesça gravement. Les craintes de Lyra s'en trouvèrent confirmées.

-Les géants, dit Harry. Il faut aller voir les géants et les convaincre de rejoindre notre camp.

Silence.

-Lyra?

ø

øøøø

ø

-Dépêche-toi! cria Hermione en enjambant quatre à quatre les escaliers. Ce que tu es lent!

-Je n'y peux rien si j'ai un point de côté! se défendit Ron en s'arrêtant, tout essoufflé, les mains sur ses côtes.

Hermione poussa un soupir d'impatience et s'arrêta.

-Argh! gémit Ron. Ça fait mal! Ouille!

Hermione le regarda s'appuyer sur le mur, s'accroupir par terre et finalement s'étendre sur le dos au beau milieu du palier, pantelant.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu? dit-elle enfin avec agacement. Le bureau de Dumbledore n'est pas si loin et tu as à peine couru.

-Je meurs, dit Ron d'une voix étouffée. Continuez sans moi les gars…

Hermione roula les yeux et s'assit sur une marche de pierre. Elle attendit deux minutes, regarda sa montre et se releva. Ron était toujours étendu sur le dos, les yeux fermés.

-T'as fini ton cinéma? demanda-t-elle. On peut y aller maintenant?

Ron ouvrit un œil, grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Je suis un incompris » et se redressa.

-Ouais, c'est bon, j'arri…AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Firenze venait de surgir devant Ron à grand galop avant de stopper brusquement.

-V…vous avez failli me piétiner! balbutia Ron, blanc comme un drap.

Mais Firenze ne s'excusa pas et ne semblait pas même savoir où il était. Il avait l'air inexpressif d'une personne en pleine hypnose. Ron et Hermione se jetèrent un regard inquiet.

-Professeur Firenze? appela Hermione. Vous allez bien?

-_Dans les profondeurs abyssales…_, commença Firenze d'une voix gutturale.

-Que…qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? demanda Ron, éberlué.

-Chut! fit Hermione.

-_Dans les profondeurs abyssales – Lorsque nous lèverons le camp – à la rencontre des forces du Mal – Des sorciers reprendront leur vie d'antan._

-Hermione…de quoi parle-t-il?

-Tais-toi Ron je t'en prie…

-_Or un sacrifice sera fait… De la main de son propre géniteur… Disparaîtra l'Enfant des Ténèbres. L'Enfant…Des…Ténèbres…_

La voix de Firenze devint si basse que Ron et Hermione ne comprirent pas la suite (si suite il y avait). Puis Firenze sembla peu à peu reprendre ses esprits et finit par regarder les deux adolescents d'un air interrogateur.

-Que faites-vous assis dans les escaliers à cette heure? demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé.

-Nous…vous…je…

-Je vois, Mr Weasley. Vous révisez vos pronoms personnels, c'est très bien. Mais le bon ordre serait plutôt : je…tu…il…nous…

-Professeur, l'interrompit Hermione devant l'air médusé de Ron, vous sentez-vous bien?

-Moi? dit Firenze, étonné. Je me porte à merveille.

-C'était quoi ce truc que vous disiez il y a une minute? demanda Ron. Vous parliez des rondeurs abyssales ou quelque chose comme ça…

-Dans les profondeurs abyssales, lorsque nous lèverons le camp, à la rencontre des forces du Mal…, récita Hermione.

-Des sorciers reprendront leur vie d'antan, acheva Ron. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

Firenze eut l'air très consterné.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir rien dit de tel, avoua-t-il.

-Vous aviez l'air comme…en transe! dit Ron.

-Vous avez fait une prophétie, conclut Hermione.

-Il a _quoi_? s'écria Ron.

-En effet, c'est très possible, dit calmement Firenze comme s'il parlait simplement de l'éventualité de s'être fait cuire un macaroni au fromage pour dîner.

-M…mais ça veut dire que nous rencontrerons Vous-Savez-Qui sous l'océan et que des morts ressusciteront? dit Ron, effaré.

-Oh, il ne faut pas prendre au mot toutes les prophéties de ce monde, Mr Weasley! dit Firenze avec désinvolture. Auquel cas il y a longtemps que nous serions tous devenus fous.

-Mais…

-C'est la grande saison de la Divination ce mois-ci, il n'y a qu'à observer les étoiles pour s'en rendre compte. Bon nombre de sorciers ont fait d'absurdes prophéties qui jamais ne se sont réalisées. Vous voulez que je vous dise? C'est lorsqu'on accorde une réelle importance à ces prédictions qu'elles se réalisent.

Ron et Hermione ne répondirent rien, sourcils froncés et bouches bées. Firenze éclata de rire.

-Allons, ne vous tracassez pas avec ça les enfants. Vous devriez aller au lit maintenant.

-Oui professeur, répondirent Ron et Hermione sans bouger d'un poil.

Mais Firenze était déjà parti vers ses appartements.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il disait à la fin? demanda Ron après un long silence. Quelque chose sur un géniteur…

-De la main de son propre géniteur disparaîtra l'enfant des ténèbres! cita Hermione après un effort de concentration. Oh mon Dieu!

-Lyra! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur avant de filer comme des flèches vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Au bas des escaliers, derrière une grande colonne de pierre, apparurent une tête blonde et des yeux gris acier.

-Lyra, murmura Drago d'un ton songeur. L'Enfant des Ténèbres…

ø

øøøø

ø

-Vous voulez faire QUOI? s'écria Adorabelle tandis que Lyra bouclait son sac.

-Aller dans la vallée des géants, répéta calmement Harry.

-Voyons Harry c'est insensé! Tu es dingue?

-Je le lui ai déjà dit, intervint Lyra.

-Tu n'as rien dit du tout, tu t'es évanouie, rectifia Harry.

-Ça voulait dire la même chose!

-Mais enfin Harry tu n'y penses pas! continua Adorabelle. Ils vont vous écraser comme des moustiques!

-Ça aussi je le lui ai dit, ronchonna Lyra.

-Je sais très bien comment m'y prendre! dit Harry avec confiance. Hagrid m'a tout expliqué l'an dernier.

-Mais Hagrid fait au moins cinq mètres de plus que toi! Écoute, Harry, je suis flattée que tu aies retenu mes conseils, mais quand je te parlais de l'union des…créatures, ce n'était pas tout à fait ce à quoi je faisais allusion tu sais!

Harry arpentait la maison à la recherche d'objets quelconques qu'il aurait oubliés et Adorabelle le suivait de près.

-A quoi faisais-tu allusion alors? demanda Harry en récupérant une chaussette qui avait glissé sous le canapé.

-Je ne disais pas ça pour _toi_, répondit Adorabelle en s'accroupissant à ses côtés. Je parlais…en général.

Harry se releva et Adorabelle l'imita.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, dit Harry en fourrant la chaussette dans son sac. Tu as dit « _L'union fait la force, Harry. N'oublie jamais ça._ »

-Et où as-tu compris que je t'envoyais te faire charcuter chez les géants? s'énerva Adorabelle. Enfin, tu n'es pas sérieux! Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont t'écouter avec admiration et te suivre jusqu'à Poudlard?

-Tu parles comme Lyra, grogna Harry.

-Si nous sommes deux à te dire la même chose il faudrait peut-être que tu reconsidères tes plans!

Harry laissa brusquement tomber son sac par terre et se tourna vers Adorabelle et Lyra en soupirant.

-Écoutez, dit-il d'un ton impatient, j'ai décidé d'aller chez les géants et je ne compte pas revenir sur cette décision. Vous pouvez en penser ce que vous voulez, je ne demande pas votre collaboration, ni votre approbation. Alors Lyra, si tu ne veux pas venir…libre à toi! Et Adorabelle, si tu n'es pas d'accord avec mon choix…tant pis! J'irai quand même. Il y a un an, j'ai appris que le sort de l'humanité était entre mes mains. Si je gagne, c'en est fini de Voldemort et de la destruction, mais si je perds, c'en est fini de tout le reste. Je n'ai pas d'autre option que de tuer ce monstre ou de mourir et je peux vous assurer que je n'ai pas l'intention de croupir dans un coin en attendant que mon heure vienne! Il est hors de question que je laisse Voldemort gagner sans m'être battu jusqu'au bout, mais toute la bonne volonté de la terre ne changera rien au fait que j'ai besoin d'aide. Il a une armée de créatures toutes plus dévastatrices les unes que les autres alors il est clair que je n'y arriverai pas seul.

-…

-Vous comprenez pourquoi je veux aller voir les géants, maintenant? Ce n'est pas grave si ça ne fonctionne pas. Au moins, j'aurai essayé.

Lyra acquiesça. Adorabelle regarda Harry comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Elle sembla tiraillée entre l'idée de continuer d'argumenter et celle de jeter l'éponge. Finalement, elle sourit en secouant la tête.

-C'est fou comme tu me fais penser à James, dit-elle. Ton père serait très fier de toi s'il te voyait.

-Il aurait intérêt, dit Harry avec un sourire. C'est surtout pour le venger que je fais tout ça…

Lyra se sentit soudain très mal. Ces dernières semaines à Hunting Hollow avaient été une trêve des plus bénéfiques pour elle, mais à présent que les vacances étaient passées et que la réalité la rattrapait, ses problèmes reprenaient le dessus. Elle était toujours la fille de Voldemort et c'était toujours par la faute de ce « père biologique » que tant de vies avaient été détruites. Harry ne remarqua pas le trouble de son amie et, après avoir balayé la pièce d'un dernier regard afin de s'assurer qu'il ne lui manquait plus rien, il boucla son sac.

-Tu es prête Lyra? demanda-t-il. Tu as toutes tes choses?

-Euh…, fit Lyra en jetant un œil à ses affaires. Je crois qu'il me manque un truc…

-Si tu parles de ton soutien-gorge, il est dans la chambre qu'occupait Harry, dit Adorabelle d'un ton impassible. Quelqu'un l'a balancé sur le coffre à jouets, apparemment.

Devant l'air interloqué des deux adolescents, elle ajouta :

-Vos airs extatiques et vos disparitions fréquentes pour la chambre à coucher ne trompent personne. Je ne suis pas complètement stupide, vous savez?

Les joues d'Harry et de Lyra prirent une jolie teinte couleur cerise très mûre.

-Eh bien en fait, je parlais de ma brosse à dent, dit Lyra après un moment. Mais je…je vais aller faire un petit tour pour voir si je n'aurais pas oublié…autre chose.

Elle s'éclipsa aussitôt. Harry fit mine de s'intéresser à une fiente qui venait d'atterrir sur la fenêtre du salon et lorsque, au bout de cinq minutes, il releva la tête, sa marraine le fixait de ses grands yeux violets.

-Promets-moi que vous serez prudents, dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

Harry marmonna qu'il connaissait déjà toutes les précautions et qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Je parlais des géants, dit Adorabelle.

-Ah, euh, oui, balbutia Harry. Je le savais.

Il ne fut pas fâché de voir Lyra revenir avec ses bagages intégraux.

-Et comment comptez-vous vous y rendre? s'inquiéta Adorabelle alors qu'ils ajustaient leurs capes.

-En balai, répondit Harry.

-QUOI? fit Lyra en se retournant brusquement.

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que nous irions jusque dans les montagnes à la marche?

Lyra grogna quelque chose qui signifiait essentiellement que ce serait un miracle si elle survivait aux géants _et_ au voyage. Harry sentit que le peu de patience qui lui restait allait l'abandonner sous peu.

-Mais en balai, commença Adorabelle d'un ton anxieux, n'est-ce pas dangereux?

-Non, soupira Harry. C'est même plus sécuritaire là-haut que sur la terre ferme, à mon avis.

-Bon, fit Adorabelle, résignée. J'imagine que quoi que je puisse rajouter, rien ne pourra te dissuader?

-Je bien peur que ce soit exact, grommela Lyra. Il est têtu comme une mule.

Harry ne sut s'il devait rire ou se fâcher. Adorabelle eut un rire nerveux, puis elle les serra tous deux dans ses bras.

-Faites très attention à vous! dit-elle. Soyez vigilants!

Les paroles de Maugrey revinrent à l'esprit de Harry : « VIGILANCE CONSTANTE! »

-Et Lyra, n'oublie pas… ne jamais…

-Quitter des yeux son objectif, acheva Lyra. Je n'oublierai pas.

Les quelques leçons de magie sans baguette que lui avaient données Adorabelle étaient encore fraîches dans l'esprit de Lyra.

-Et Harry, dit Adorabelle, je voudrais que tu gardes très précieusement ceci.

Elle sortit de la poche de sa robe un minuscule chalumeau noir aux gravures dorées et le tendit à Harry.

-Ne souffle dedans qu'en cas d'extrême urgence! recommanda Adorabelle. Aucun son n'en sortira, mais si tu es en danger on pourra facilement te localiser.

-« On »? releva Harry d'un air interrogateur.

-Les services Secrets, répondit Adorabelle. En temps normal ils ne s'occupent pas de simples fugues d'adolescents mais ne t'en fais pas, j'y veillerai.

Puis, voyant l'air abasourdi d'Harry et de Lyra, elle ajouta :

-Je travaillais pour la S.S.S, les Services Secrets Sorciers, dans mes plus belles années. J'étais en charge de la sécurité des espions, c'était moi qui répondais aux appels d'urgence et qui dirigeais les équipes de secours. Je devais être plutôt efficace car mon bureau est toujours là. Artagus, le directeur, m'a dit que la porte était toujours ouverte et que je pouvais reprendre mes fonctions quand je le voudrais.

Adorabelle eut un sourire bref et leva ses yeux violets empreints de nostalgie sur le chalumeau qui tenait Harry.

-Il appartenait à Sirius, révéla Adorabelle en pointant l'objet. Ça ne lui a jamais servi. C'était l'un des meilleurs espions que la S.S.S ait jamais eu sous son aile.

C'était trop de révélations d'un coup pour Harry.

-La S.S.S? fit-il, éberlué. M…mais…comment se fait-il que je n'en aie jamais entendu parler?

-Tout simplement parce que les services Secrets tiennent à garder secret ce qu'ils font, dit Adorabelle avec un sourire. Seuls les sorciers ayant des compétences magiques de niveau très élevé connaissent l'existence de la S.S.S, car dès l'obtention de leur diplôme, les services tentent de les recruter.

-Mais Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier du monde et…

-Évidemment, Dumbledore connaît la S.S.S, l'interrompit Adorabelle. Il a simplement refusé d'y travailler. Ceux qui refusent sont bien entendus voués au secret. Par exemple ton père, qui préférait chasser les mages noirs.

-Mon père était un Auror?

Etre Auror était la seule carrière à laquelle Harry ait jamais pensé. Sachant que son père en était un, son ambition n'en fut que plus vive.

-Et ma mère? voulut savoir Harry.

Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ce que faisaient ses parents.

-Elle était en formation pour être médicomage à Ste Mangouste, lui apprit Adorabelle. Remus entreprenait d'entrer au ministère dans le département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques, il souhaitait faire changer les lois concernant les loups-garous et les vampires. Nous avions tous beaucoup d'ambition dans notre petite bande, soupira tristement Adorabelle. Rien pourtant ne s'est passé comme nous l'avions prévu.

-En quoi consistaient les missions de la S.S.S? demanda Lyra d'un ton curieux.

-Oh, toutes sortes de choses, dit Adorabelle d'un ton évasif. Espionner les ministres étrangers, les clans ennemis et autres gens importants… Au fait, motus tous les deux, hein? Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de trahir un secret d'état!

-On ne dira rien, juré! dit Lyra.

-Je n'ai pas vu le département de la S.S.S quand je suis allé au ministère l'an dernier, remarqua soudain Harry.

-Les services Secrets ne sont pas affiliés avec le ministère. Le ministre connaît notre existence, mais il n'est au courant de rien en ce qui concerne les missions et ceux qui y participent. Tout cela me manque beaucoup, vous savez… je crois que le temps est venu de reprendre ma place.

Adorabelle les regarda tous deux gravement. Elle prit la main de Harry et replia ses doigts sur le petit chalumeau.

-Je veillerai sur vous, dit-elle. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit… vous n'avez qu'à siffler.

-Ce n'est pas le genre de mission auquel la S.S.S veille habituellement, n'est-ce pas? dit Lyra.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit Adorabelle en souriant. Artagus ne me refusera jamais rien, je lui ai sauvé la peau trop souvent.

Harry rit et glissa le chalumeau dans la poche de sa cape, avant de jeter un œil au ciel obscure.

-Nous devons partir maintenant, pendant qu'il fait encore nuit, annonça-t-il. Comme ça, on diminuera les risques de se faire repérer.

Adorabelle acquiesça et les serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

-Merci pour tout, dit Harry lorsqu'elle eut relâché son étreinte.

-Oui, ajouta Lyra. De nous avoir hébergés, d'avoir gardé le secret et tout ça…

-C'est à moi de vous remercier, dit Adorabelle. Grâce à vous, je revis.

Le ciel était d'encre et seuls les rayons de la pleine lune permirent à Harry et Lyra de descendre les escaliers sans trébucher. Harry sortit son Éclair de Feu, le cœur gonflé de joie à l'idée de voler à nouveau sur son balai. Il y avait des mois qu'il n'avait ni joué au Quidditch, ni trouvé le temps de s'entraîner. Lyra enfourcha le balai derrière Harry et se cramponna à lui comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage. L'Éclair de Feu s'éleva dans les airs après l'habituel coup de pied au sol et Adorabelle, qui les observait du seuil de la porte, devint un petit point clair au loin. Harry lui envoya la main une dernière fois – Lyra ne se sentait pas le courage de détacher sa main de la cape de Harry à laquelle elle s'agrippait fermement – et s'engagea à nouveau sur le chemin sinueux d'une périlleuse aventure.

* * *

_Dans quel pétrin vont-ils encore se fourrer, ces deux inconscients?_


	37. Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard

Coucou!

Alors, comme ceux qui lisent Eaux troubles le savent (pub quasi-dissimulée), je pars en Espagne pour une semaine. Je vais faire des efforts pour poster un dernier chapitre de Lyra avant mon départ, mais après ça, la suite ira à dans deux semaines...

Alors je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu et reviewé, ça fait très plaisir! J'ai franchi le cap du 200, ouééé! Et je profite du fait que j'ai la parole pour dire n'importe quoi : (pub non dissimulée) Ceux qui aiment le couple James/Lily, qui aiment l'humour absurde, qui aiment les comédies musicales, l'argent et les supermarchés... mon nouveau one shot If I had a million dollars est pour vous! XD

Sur ce: bonne lecture !!!

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard…**

-Ce sont des insinuations extrêmement _graves_ que vous avez publiées là, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte! explosa le professeur McGonagall en jetant un exemplaire de _Toute la vérité_ sur le bureau.

Mark Evans déglutit alors que Luna Lovegood se contenta de fixer calmement McGonagall de ses grands yeux globuleux.

-De tous les faits inusités et de toutes les histoires personnelles les plus sordides sur le compte de nos élèves qui ont paru dans ce magazine, jamais nous ne sommes intervenus! poursuivit McGonagall. Je connais vos aspirations miss Lovegood. Je sais que vous comptez devenir rédactrice en chef du Chicaneur pour succéder à votre père et rien n'est plus important pour mes collègues et moi que le succès de nos élèves dans la branche de leur choix. Nous vous avons laissée publier un quotidien sur les potins les plus ridicules qui soient, d'abord convaincus que tout cela n'était qu'un amas de plaisanteries et ensuite désarmés par la véracité de certains de vos propos. Je sais que votre père nous a rendu un grand service et que cela a contribué à notre indulgence envers votre jeu, dont les règles semblent être de pousser quotidiennement les limites. Or, vous et votre compagnon êtes allés trop loin aujourd'hui, miss Lovegood. Beaucoup trop loin, j'en ai peur.

-Mais…ce n'est que la vérité, risqua Mark d'une petite voix.

-Bien sûr que c'est la vérité, Evans! cria McGonagall (Mark se ratatina sur sa chaise.) Croyez-vous sincèrement que le professeur Dumbledore aurait engagé trois vampires par inadvertance? Croyez-vous aussi qu'il ne sait pas que Binns est un fantôme et Firenze un centaure? Par Merlin! Était-il vraiment nécessaire de publier un numéro complet sur « La vie cachée des professeurs Sinistra, Rogue et Snave »? demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard découragé sur le magazine du jour.

-On pensait que les élèves avaient le droit de savoir à qui ils avaient affaire, dit maladroitement Mark.

-Vous pensiez mal, répondit McGonagall d'un ton dur. Pourquoi pensez-vous que Dorade, Severus et Marius gardent secrète leur véritable nature? Répondez simplement à cette question : seriez-vous venus à Poudlard si vous aviez su qu'il y avait des vampires au château?

Mark et Luna gardèrent le silence.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit McGonagall. Et je doute fort que vos parents apprécieraient. Nous sommes déjà dans l'eau chaude par-dessus la tête avec la disparition d'Harry Potter et de Lyra Fox, alors votre magazine et son contenu étaient un scandale dont nous n'avions pas besoin. Par chance, je suis tombée sur le grand titre du magazine avant que toute l'école ne s'en procure un ce matin. Les quelques élèves qui ont eu le temps d'en faire l'acquisition sont actuellement à l'infirmerie avec des Oubliators. C'est très grave! Ne pensez-vous donc jamais aux conséquences avant de poser de tels actes?

Mark et Luna firent un signe de dénégation.

-Eh bien! soyez assurés que cet acte-là ne sera pas sans conséquence! Je vous retire le droit de publier votre magazine, ni plus ni moins! Evans vous serez en retenue avec moi tous les week-end pendant un mois, quant à vous Lovegood, vous vous en remettrez à votre directrice de maison.

-Ah non! protesta Luna, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de l'entretien. Je ne peux pas arrêter le magazine. J'ai conclu un marché avec Drago Malefoy, il faut que je publie un secret sur lui.

-Oh vraiment, fit McGonagall d'un air ennuyé. Quel est donc ce secret?

-Il est très malade, annonça Luna. Et très dangereux. Son père lui fait boire un truc tous les quatre mois… Mais je dois peaufiner mes recherches sur le sujet!

-Et quoi encore! soupira McGonagall.

-C'est vrai! assura Mark.

-Dans ce cas dites-moi, tous les deux…comment faites-vous pour savoir tout ça? demanda McGonagall en croisant les bras.

-Secret, répondit Luna fidèle à son habitude.

-Miss Lovegood votre insolence vous coûtera cher!

-J'ai simplement répondu à votre question professeur.

-Et vous osez répliquer! Sachez que quand le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas à Poudlard c'est moi qui suis à la direction! Et sachez également que je suis beaucoup moins indulgente que lui. Aujourd'hui seulement vous avez porté atteinte à la réputation de trois professeurs, n'est-ce pas encore assez pour vous?

-Le collier, murmura Mark.

-Vous dites, Evans?

-Quand Luna répond « secret » elle parle de son collier. C'est avec cet objet qu'on sait tout sur tout le monde.

Luna lui jeta un regard horrifié. Mark plaqua aussitôt ses mains sur sa bouche.

-Oh! désolé Luna! s'excusa-t-il. Je ne savais pas que c'était un secret.

Cette fois, elle le fusilla du regard.

ø

øøøø

ø

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, minable! cria Hermione en traversant le parc à grandes enjambées.

Ron courait derrière elle. Des élèves étendus dans l'herbe se redressèrent pour observer la scène.

-Tu es l'être le plus ignoble que j'aie jamais rencontré! continua Hermione d'un ton furieux. Et crois-moi, j'en ai rencontrés!

Lorsque, la veille, Ron et Hermione avaient voulu prévenir Dumbledore de leur découverte, ils s'étaient butés à une porte close. Le directeur avait quitté pour une durée indéterminée. Et, puisque le professeur McGonagall tenait désespérément à ce qu'il soit là pour régler le cas des vrais coupables, Hermione avait décidé de s'en occuper elle-même. À sa façon…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Granger? grogna Drago, adossé contre un arbre en compagnie de Crabbe et de Goyle.

Hermione arriva enfin à sa hauteur et le gifla de toutes ses forces, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Crabbe et Goyle brandirent aussitôt leur baguette.

-Refais ça encore une fois, dit lentement Drago, et je…

Hermione le gifla une seconde fois en continuant à hurler.

-Comment as-tu osé, espèce de sale petit morveux? Droguer Harry pour le faire renvoyer de l'école! Tu es complètement cinglé! Il aurait pu en mourir! Je te jure que ça ne restera pas impuni! C'est toi qui seras renvoyé, sois-en sûr! Dès que Dumbledore reviendra, je ne me gênerai pas pour te dénoncer, imbécile! J'attends avec impatience son retour et quand ce sera fait, ça va être ta fête, espèce de AAAARRRRRRGGGGG!!!

Hermione se tortillait maintenant de douleur aux pieds de Drago, qui affichait un air indifférent.

-Hermione! hurla Ron.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Le corps agité de spasmes d'Hermione devint immobile et elle ne réagit pas aux appels de Ron. Puis, sans crier gare, Drago tourna de l'œil et s'affala près d'elle. Ron se jeta aussitôt sur Crabbe et Goyle, qui, à deux, faisaient pourtant cinq fois sa taille et son poids.

-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT! hurla Ron en rouant les deux gorilles de coups de poing. Vous avez lancé un sortilège Impardonnable!

-C'est pas moi! se défendit Goyle en tentant de se dégager (Sous l'effet de la colère, Ron était un adversaire particulièrement tenace).

-C'est pas moi non plus! affirma Crabbe. D'ailleurs je sais même pas ce que c'est, un sortilège Impardonnable…

-N'essayez pas de m'amadouer! Vous êtes les seuls à avoir une baguette en main! dit Ron en continuant de frapper ses ennemis.

-Il commence à m'énerver, dit Crabbe après avoir reçu un poing à l'épaule.

-Moi aussi, dit Goyle.

Puis, d'un rapide coup à la tête, ils assommèrent Ron, qui rejoignit les deux autres corps inertes. Crabbe et Goyle se regardèrent et eurent quelques rires gras, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent le professeur McGonagall qui se dirigeait furieusement vers eux.

-Oh-oh, firent-ils en chœur.

ø

øøøø

ø

-Je vais devenir folle, ça ne fait aucun doute! grommela McGonagall après avoir conduit Hermione, Drago et Ron à l'infirmerie, et engueulé copieusement Crabbe et Goyle. Je ne sais pas comment _lui_ fait pour tenir toute l'année mais moi, j'en peux plus! Et où il est parti encore, j'en ai aucune idée!

Tout en pestant contre son bien-aimé supérieur, la directrice-adjointe poussa la porte de son bureau (par intérim), où l'attendaient sagement Luna Lovegood et Mark Evans. Bon! Il fallait régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes! D'abord, il fallait qu'elle sache _comment_ ces deux apprentis journalistes procédaient…

-C'est tout à fait immoral! s'exclama-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard. Vous avez le pouvoir d'«observer» les pensées intimes des gens de Poudlard et vous en faites des _photos_ et des _potins_?

-Eh bien en fait…si, répondit Mark.

-Et ça vous semble normal et légal? N'avez vous pas honte?

-Euh…, fit Mark.

-Non, répondit Luna.

-A quelle question répondez-vous, miss Lovegood? dit sèchement McGonagall.

-Aux deux, professeur, dit calmement Luna. Ce n'est sûrement pas normal, ni légal, ni même moral, mais je n'en ai pas honte. Ce sont ceux qui paraissent dans notre magazine qui devraient avoir honte, car ils n'assument pas leurs pensées.

-J'avoue avoir du mal à vous saisir, miss Lovegood.

-En fait, ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est que nous publions seulement les pensées non assumées des gens, expliqua nerveusement Mark. C'est important d'être intègre, dans la vie, vous savez… et quand on déniche des personnes qui cachent des choses dont ils ne devraient pourtant pas rougir, on les publie pour leur donner une leçon…

-ABSURDE! l'interrompit McGonagall, sidérée. Ce n'est pas du tout une raison valable pour humilier ou attrister gratuitement des personnes qui ne le méritent pas! Vous pouvez être certains que votre directeur sera prévenu et, non seulement je vous interdis de poursuivre vos publications, mais j'exige que cette machine diabolique soit détruite devant mes yeux! Est-ce clair?

-Oui professeur, répondit docilement Mark Evans.

-Miss Lovegood?

Luna fut incapable de répondre, ce qui décupla l'agacement de la directrice.

-Conduisez-moi sur les lieux de vos méfaits! dit-elle d'un ton impatient, avant de se lever.

-Quoi? dit faiblement Luna en levant les yeux sur elle.

-_Maintenant_! ordonna McGonagall.

ø

øøøø

ø

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je ne me reconnais plus. Même que… je m'effraie, parfois.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Les propos de Drago ne s'adressaient à personne en particulier, mais Hermione l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive, sans mot dire. On était au beau milieu de l'après-midi, mais l'infirmerie était pratiquement vide. Le calme qui régnait dans la pièce était entrecoupé parfois des ronflements de Ron et du timbre laconique de la voix de Drago.

-Quelques fois je me sens tellement… tellement enragé, tellement furieux, poursuivit Drago. Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Et puis, je fais des trucs dingues, je veux dire, des trucs que je n'aurais jamais fait avant. Je sais que je ne suis pas un ange, mais je n'aurais jamais songé à lancer un Doloris… surtout pas sans baguette…

-Et la poudre d'Halluzini dans le dessert de Harry? demanda Hermione.

Drago se tourna vers elle, comme s'il venait seulement de remarquer sa présence. Il resta silencieux un si long moment qu'Hermione craignit qu'il ne réponde pas, mais il poursuivit pourtant.

-Potter prenait trop de place à mon goût, dit Drago sans changer de ton. Je ne pouvais pas faire un pas sans qu'il soit là, à se mêler de mes affaires. Et quand par bonheur il n'était pas dans mes plates-bandes, on me parlait de lui à tout coup.

-Ce n'était pas une raison pour mettre sa vie en danger, dit durement Hermione.

-Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi, Granger. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de se faire traiter en inférieur, à toujours se faire comparer à un pauvre petit héros pathétique! Je ne regrette pas de m'être débarrassé de lui.

-Et Lyra?

-Quoi, Lyra? Je n'ai rien fait contre elle. Ce n'était pas moi!

-Je le sais. C'était Pansy Parkinson.

-Quoi? La sale petite…

-Pourquoi n'as-tu toujours rien fait contre Lyra? l'interrompit Hermione.

-Eh bien, parce que c'est une Serpentard! Quelle question stupide!

-Et pourquoi Pansy aurait-elle commis un tel acte envers Lyra?

-J'en sais rien, moi! Elle était sûrement jalouse, cette harpie!

-Jalouse de quoi? De l'intérêt que tu portais à Lyra?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Tu es amoureux d'elle.

-Tu dérailles, Granger. L'amour, c'est une histoire de sang-de-bourbes.

-Et tu t'es vengé de Harry parce que c'est lui que Lyra a choisi, pas vrai?

-Si ce que tu as à dire n'est pas plus beau que le silence, Granger, tais-toi.

-Tu te rebiffes parce que j'ai raison.

-Ça m'apprendra à me confier à une Moldue. Ne dis à personne que j'ai fait ça, je te prie.

-Je ne suis pas une Moldue! Tu veux une preuve?

Hermione saisit sa baguette, qui était posée sur sa table de chevet.

-Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs, dit Drago. Tu sais ce dont je suis capable.

-Serait-ce un défi? dit Hermione.

Drago sortit lui aussi sa baguette, pour prouver qu'il pouvait être fair-play.

-C'EST BIENTÔT FINI, OUI? hurla alors madame Pomfresh en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

Penauds, les deux adolescents rangèrent leurs baguettes et firent semblant de dormir.

ø

øøøø

ø

-C'est…incroyable!

Dans la pièce de rédaction de _Toute la vérité_, le quotidien de Luna Lovegood et Mark Evans, le professeur McGonagall restait bouche bée devant la révolutionnaire Machine à Pensées.

-C'est avec ça que vous recueillez les pensées les plus secrètes des gens?

-Ouais, ronchonna Luna.

La jeune sorcière prenait très mal le fait de devoir révéler l'existence de sa machine à un professeur. Surtout que McGonagall avait exigé que cette invention soit détruite et qu'elle était justement venue pour s'assurer que ses ordres seraient bien exécutés!

Et maintenant, la voilà qui s'extasiait devant l'ingéniosité de la «machine diabolique » !

-Ingénieux, confirma-t-elle en regardant Mark faire quelques manipulations à l'aide du collier de terces de Luna.

Cette dernière restait en retrait, l'air bougon.

-Oh! Le chenapan! s'exclama le professeur en voyant sur l'écran un élève de sixième année copier sur un autre durant un contrôle. Vous pouvez être sûrs qu'il sera recalé, ce petit tricheur!

-Ce qui serait tout à fait injuste, puisque sans l'existence de cette machine, qui va justement être détruite selon vos exigences, vous n'auriez jamais su que cet élève avait triché! fit judicieusement remarquer Luna.

-Oui…, euh…, c'est moi ici qui prends les décisions, miss Lovegood! balbutia McGonagall.

-Bien sûr.

Mark éteignit la machine et attendit. Il se sentait infiniment mal pour son amie et compatissait, mais il n'avait pas le choix…

-Merci, Mr Evans, dit McGonagall. Vous êtes libre de disposer.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Elle n'allait tout de même pas faire détruire la Machine à Pensées par sa propriétaire?

-Le mot «disposer» est donc incapable de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à votre esprit, Mr Evans? Je vous assure que miss Lovegood se débrouillera très bien sans vous.

Mark dut obtempérer devant l'âpreté de la directrice adjointe, mais avant de partir, il jeta un regard empreint de sympathie pour Luna, qui détourna les yeux.

-A présent, miss Lovegood, je suppose que vous savez ce que j'attends de vous, dit McGonagall lorsqu'elles furent seules.

-Oui, madame.

C'est ainsi que, le regard vide, Luna démolit la dernière invention que sa mère avait laissée avant de mourir…

* * *

_Ce qu'il advient d'Harry et de Lyra? On le saura au prochain chapitre!_


	38. La vallée des géants

Merci à tous pour vos super reviews!! Avec ma toujours aussi fidèle mémoire, je ne me souviens pas si j'ai fait mes reply ou pas... milles excuses si ce n'est pas fait, donc:-S

J'espère que cette suite presque entièrement réécrite vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 37 : La vallée des géants**

C'était une nuit très noire, il faisait froid. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le confort douillet de la maison d'Adorabelle.

-C'est infect, grimaça Harry.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver! se défendit Lyra.

-Non seulement je hais les pois chiches, mais en plus, ils ne sont pas assez cuits! râla Harry en repoussant sa portion.

-C'est facile de se plaindre quand on ne fait rien! dit Lyra en haussant le ton.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? demanda Harry en plissant les yeux.

-Oh mais rien du tout! Après tout, c'est moi qui me suis débrouillée pour voler une tente dans le garage d'une famille de Moldus, c'est moi qui ai failli me faire empaler par le couteau de boucherie d'une vieille grand-mère lorsque je suis entrée chez elle par effraction pour piquer des couvertures et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, c'est moi qui dois à nouveau jouer les voleuses tous les jours pour nourrir Monsieur la Fine Bouche! Sans compter que je dois me farcir la cuisine et supporter des commentaires désobligeants! Je n'ai donc _aucune_ raison d'insinuer quoi que ce soit!

Harry resta un moment bouche bée devant ces remontrances. Puis il sentit le besoin de se défendre un peu.

-Moi je conduis un balai toutes les nuits et souvent une bonne partie du jour lorsque le ciel est couvert! dit-il. C'est normal que je sois fatigué après avoir volé durant des heures dans des conditions difficiles!

-Oh, pardon! ironisa Lyra. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a que toi qui ressens le froid et la fatigue sur ce balai!

Et toc. Harry reprit sa portion de pois chiches et se remit à manger sans faire d'histoire.

ø

øøøø

ø

Il faisait très noir. Le quart de lune qui aurait pu illuminer cette nuit fantomatique était entièrement masqué par de gros nuages gris annonçant l'orage. Sur une île isolée au beau milieu d'un océan déchaîné, il y avait un phare en ruine où la porte avait été remplacée par un mur de brique, condamnant ainsi l'accès à quiconque aurait été assez fou pour s'y aventurer. Et au pied de ce phare, il y avait une silhouette encapuchonnée qui fixait d'un air tranquille la lucarne, quelques mètres plus haut, qui constituait la seule ouverture du lieu. Cette silhouette semblait tout à son aise, ça va très bien, oui, je suis là sur une île au milieu de nulle part, d'accord, et devant un phare en état de délabrement total, super, on ne peut plus cool comme soirée. Il y eut un éclair argenté puis la silhouette fit place à une chauve-souris, qui s'envola vers la lucarne et disparut à l'intérieur du phare.

Quelqu'un avait fait apparaître une cheminée dans un coin, rendant moins humide l'immense salle aux murs de pierre. Une foule de silhouettes en robes noires était déjà là, les uns installés sur des fauteuils de velours rouges, les autres debout dans un coin, mais tous en silence. Sitôt entrée dans la pièce, la chauve-souris émergea d'un nouvel éclair argenté et rabattit sa capuche derrière elle. De longs cheveux noirs et bouclés en jaillirent, encadrant un visage pâle où brillaient de sombres yeux verts. Cette apparition chassa le lourd silence qui régnait sur l'endroit.

-Vous voilà enfin!

-Est-ce qu'on va enfin savoir ce que cela signifie?

-Une réunion à cette heure-ci!

-Et tout ce mystère!

-Content de te voir saine et sauve, Dorade.

-Merci, Severus. C'est un honneur de te voir manifester de la sollicitude à mon égard. Les autres, reprenez votre calme, s'il vous plaît. Je ne sais rien de plus que vous.

D'un coup de baguette, Dorade Sinistra sécha sa cape trempée de pluie.

-Alors pourquoi nous avoir convoqués à cet endroit à pareille heure? s'exclama un jeune homme au teint crayeux.

-Ce sont les ordres que j'ai reçues du Seigneur des Ténèbres, répondit Sinistra. C'est la seule information que je détiens. Lui seul connaît les motifs ayant influencé son choix de l'heure et de l'emplacement.

Plus un mot ne se fit entendre. Sinistra s'approcha du feu pour se réchauffer. Près d'elle, une vieille sorcière grignotait son index gauche, indifférente au filet de sang qui coulait sur son menton.

-Que fais-tu, Elfride? demanda Sinistra.

-Une petite fringale, répondit la vampire.

Au même moment, une bourrasque glacée s'engouffra par la lucarne, éteignant le feu et le murmure des conversations. Les vampires se placèrent aussitôt en rangs bien droits et Sinistra s'approcha du visiteur. Elle salua d'un signe de tête Voldemort, dont le visage était dissimulé dans l'ombre de sa cape.

-Fidèle au poste, dit Voldemort d'une voix grave.

-Les vampires n'ont qu'une parole et l'on peut s'y fier, répondit Sinistra.

Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur la cheminée et un énorme feu se mit à ronfler dans l'âtre.

-J'irai droit au but, dit-il alors. Je suis venu pour m'assurer que vous ayez réfléchi à ma petite… proposition.

-Je croyais pourtant avoir manifesté notre désir de rester neutre dans cette guerre, dit posément Sinistra.

-Vous avez clos l'entretien en disant que vous réfléchiriez et vous avez intérêt à l'avoir fait!

Voldemort rejeta sa cape derrière lui. Une lueur sauvage s'anima dans ses yeux rouges.

-Vous êtes avec ou contre moi! dit-il fortement.

-Je suis avec vous, moi! dit le sorcier au teint crayeux en s'avançant d'un pas décidé.

-Stanislas! s'écria Sinistra. Reprenez votre rang!

-Non! dit le sorcier. J'en ai marre de me faire diriger par une sorcière guillerette qui se fiche des intérêts de ses condisciples! Nous savons tous que vous éprouvez une incompréhensible affection pour la gentille bande de Dumbledore, mais, dites-moi, où cet attachement nous a-t-il menés? Nous sommes encore considérés comme des moins que rien et nous devons toujours nous cacher pour survivre, sans quoi nous serions capturés! Sans compter les nombreux cas de discrimination quotidienne que nous devons subir…

-Je suis d'accord, approuva un jeune vampire. Être neutres ou gentils ne nous offre aucun avantage!

Il rejoignit Stanislas et fut bientôt suivi d'une dizaine d'autres vampires. Ceux qui étaient toujours en rang derrière Sinistra semblaient hésiter.

-Ne faites pas ça! dit Sinistra. Croyez-vous que devenir des meurtriers améliorera votre condition?

-C'est tuer ou être tué, dit sombrement une vampiresse. Pour ma part, mon choix est fait.

Cette déclaration fut suivie de nombreux cris d'approbation. Il n'y avait plus que huit vampires derrière Sinistra, les autres ayant tous rejoint Voldemort.

-Très bon choix, commenta celui-ci aux vampires. Vous ne le regretterez pas. J'ai organisé un… petit voyage en Suède, où, si vous suivez mes ordres, vous connaîtrez votre heure de gloire.

Il se tourna vers Sinistra.

-C'est votre dernière chance pour changer d'avis, dit-il.

-Jamais! répondit farouchement Sinistra.

-Très bien, dit froidement Voldemort.

Puis, faisant apparaître des masques au visage de ses nouveaux alliés, pour les protéger, il brandit sa baguette et cria : « SOLARISSIMA ! »

Mais Sinistra et ses huit acolytes s'étaient déjà échappés de l'immense soleil dévastateur. Une minuscule volée de chauve-souris disparut par la lucarne, sous le hurlement de rage de Voldemort.

ø

øøøø

ø

Harry fit rétrécir la tente d'un coup de baguette et la fourra dans son sac, qu'il mit en bandoulière.

-Je suis prêt, dit-il.

-On est obligés de repartir ce soir? geignit Lyra.

-Tu sais bien que c'est la nuit qu'on peut parcourir le plus de distance possible.

Lyra soupira. Elle fit disparaître les traces de leur passage sur ce terrain désert, puis enfourcha l'Éclair de Feu derrière Harry.

-Merci pour ce repas gastronomique, dit Harry.

-Ha. Ha.

-Je suis sérieux. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi?

-C'est ça, essaie toujours de te rattraper! Hypocrite.

Harry rigola. Il voyait bien que Lyra luttait, par orgueil, contre l'envie d'en faire autant.

-Aller, accroche-toi! dit-il.

En un coup de pied, le balai s'éleva dans les airs.

Ils volèrent durant des heures et des heures. Seul le vent glacé qui leur fouettait le visage empêcha Lyra de s'endormir. Elle crut tout de même s'être plongée dans un état près de la somnolence, car quand elle reprit ses esprits, le ciel s'éclaircissait et le balai perdait de l'altitude.

-Ça fait un moment qu'il n'y a plus de civilisation, l'informa Harry. Je crois que nous ne sommes pas très loin du but!

-Combien de temps, à ton avis? demanda Lyra.

-Pas plus de quelques jours, probablement!

Harry s'immobilisa au pied d'une montagne, quitta son balai et étira son corps engourdi.

-Il y a une cavité, juste là! dit alors Lyra. On pourrait s'y installer pour dormir.

-Je te rejoins, dit Harry. Je vais aller inspecter les alentours.

Marcher acheva de dégourdir ses muscles ankylosés. Harry fit une rapide inspection des lieux : il n'y avait vraiment pas grand-chose dans les environs. Quelques maigres végétations semblaient avoir poussé là par hasard, entre les parois rocheuses. Au bout de plusieurs mètres, Harry perçut un craquement et découvrit un petit tas d'ossements sous ses chaussures. Il n'aurait su dire à quelle espèce ces os appartenaient, mais au moins, il ne s'agissait pas d'une carcasse humaine. Harry s'apprêtait à reprendre sa marche, mais un cri perçant l'interrompit.

Lyra.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Merlin! S'il fallait qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Lyra…

Serrant sa baguette dans son poing, il s'élança vers l'endroit où il était atterri, se maudissant d'avoir emmenée Lyra avec lui, de l'avoir laissée seule dans un endroit désolé…

Il enjamba des rochers, trébucha, jura tout haut et arriva finalement devant la cavité où Lyra avait proposé de s'installer.

-Des créatures magiques? Des Mangemorts? demanda-t-il, essoufflé, à Lyra qui se tenait heureusement toujours devant la grotte.

-Non! dit Lyra, le visage saisi d'effroi. _Ça_!

Elle fit un geste vague de la main et un énorme, gigantesque, titanesque crâne s'éleva à leur hauteur.

-Je pensais que c'était un rocher! _J'ai failli m'asseoir dessus! _dit Lyra d'une voix aiguë.

-Ça alors…

Harry eut du mal à en revenir. Ce n'était pas un crâne d'animal. Il avait une dentition, une bouche et un nez communs aux êtres humains. Si ce n'était de cette taille démesurée… Harry sentit l'excitation le gagner. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible.

-C'est un géant, dit-il. Nous sommes tout près!

Contrairement à lui, Lyra ne parut pas du tout excitée à cette idée.

-Ils…ils sont s-si gros? dit-elle faiblement.

-Mais oui! fit Harry avec évidence. Ce sont des _géants_…

-Et on _veut_ rencontrer ces bêtes? fit Lyra, incrédule.

-On n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien! Aller, viens!

-M-maintenant?

-Pourquoi on perdrait notre temps?

Harry avait déjà enfourché l'Éclair de Feu.

-Alors? fit-il d'un ton impatient.

-Et si je t'attendais ici? suggéra Lyra avec espoir.

-Hors de question que je te laisse seule à nouveau! répondit Harry, catégorique.

Lyra ne se sentit pas de taille pour répliquer. Avec un soupir résigné, elle se traîna lamentablement jusqu'à son masochiste de petit ami et son stupide balai volant, en se disant que si elle survivait à cela, elle ne pourrait pas affronter quelque chose de pire par la suite.

Évidemment, elle se trompait.

ø

øøøø

ø

-Ouah! fit Harry.

-…

-C'est vraiment impressionnant! murmura-t-il.

-…

-Leur mode de vie est au bas mot rudimentaire…mais ils ont tout de même un vrai système d'organisation, t'as vu ça? Vraiment impressionnant…

-Harry…, dit Lyra d'une voix faible.

-Quoi? dit Harry sans se retourner.

-Je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

Il y eut un « plop! », et Lyra tomba effectivement par terre. Harry relâcha les hautes herbes qu'il avait écartées pour observer la vallée qui s'étendait des kilomètres plus bas et se précipita vers elle pour voir si elle ne s'était pas blessée dans sa chute. Lorsqu'il fut assuré qu'elle n'avait rien, il se permit de rouler les yeux et d'attendre qu'elle revienne à elle.

Quand Lyra ouvrit les yeux, elle était étendue par terre, la tête appuyée sur les genoux d'Harry et le visage de celui-ci était penché sur le sien. Un sourire moqueur étirait ses lèvres.

-Chocs émotionnels, hypothermie et évanouissements, dit-il sans cesser de sourire. Tu es vraiment de faible constitution!

-Permets-moi de te rappeler que tout ça, c'était à cause de toi! dit Lyra d'un ton accusateur. Tu n'as vraiment aucune considération!

Harry eut l'air aussitôt si coupable que Lyra ne put lui en vouloir plus longtemps. Elle se redressa lentement et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

-Oui, tu m'as percée à jour, je suis une personne faible! admit-elle alors, en souriant. Mais tu dois promettre de ne le dire à personne…

Harry ne sourit pas.

-Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment attardé à tout ce que tu avais enduré à cause de moi…, commença-t-il.

-Harry…

-Non, c'est vrai! l'interrompit-il. Depuis notre départ, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. C'était ma fuite, ma quête, je voulais voir ma marraine, accomplir ma mission… sans jamais te demander ton avis…

-Tu sais bien que c'est faux…

-Sans jamais _tenir compte_ de ton avis, rectifia Harry. Sans jamais accorder d'importance à ce que tu en pensais, à ce que tu ressentais…j'ai agi en égoïste…

-Harry, ça n'a aucune importance…

-Si, ça en a! C'est important. _Tu_ es importante. Peut-être que tu aurais préféré aller chez les Fox. Peut-être que tu aurais préféré rester chez Adorabelle et te rendre…ce n'est pas normal que je n'en sache rien!

-S'il te plait, arrête ça! le pria Lyra. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Tu ne m'as jamais forcée…tu m'as toujours laissé le choix de te suivre ou non!

-Mais j'ai toujours pris mes décisions sans te consulter et sans prendre tes opinions en considération!

-Harry…il est hors de question que tu t'empêches de faire quoi que ce soit à cause de moi! Et puis, je crois que c'est ce qui me plaît tant chez toi…

-Quoi?

-Ton obstination… Ta détermination. Tu as tes convictions et tu te bats pour elles, tu vas toujours jusqu'au bout de tes idées, peu importe ce que tout le monde en pense… Je ne veux pas être un obstacle à ça. Ne t'oblige pas à faire de moi un boulet à traîner!

-Mais…, commença Harry, à moitié convaincu.

-Cesse de t'en faire! l'interrompit Lyra. Je ne demande rien de plus. Je suis très bien comme ça. Et puis moi, tu sais, je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait…

Vaincu, Harry se laissa tomber sur le dos, entraînant Lyra dans sa chute.

-Es-tu bien sûre de savoir dans quoi tu t'embarques? demanda-t-il tout de même.

-Je commence à m'en faire une petite idée, grimaça Lyra. Une fosse pleine de géants sanguinaires…

-Tu vas adorer, dit Harry.

Lyra lui tira la langue et Harry ricana. L'instant d'après, ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, avant d'être interrompu par le grognement le plus sourd et le plus sinistre qu'ils aient jamais entendu, et qui leur rappelèrent illico où ils étaient et ce qu'ils étaient venus y faire.

-Oh là là, fit Lyra en blêmissant.

-Il faut songer à un plan d'attaque! dit Harry avec enthousiasme, avant de se remettre rapidement sur ses pieds. D'abord repérer le Gurg – leur chef, puis trouver un moyen de l'aborder et…

-Pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de ce cinglé, soupira Lyra.

-NON! Pas possible! s'écria Harry, qui venait d'écarter à nouveau les hautes herbes qui les cachaient de la vallée.

-Quoi? dit faiblement Lyra, s'attendant au pire.

-Le…le géant, assis sur cet espèce de…trône…

-Quoi? répéta Lyra.

-C'est…leur chef? fit Harry, incrédule.

-Il y a de fortes chances, grimaça Lyra. Et alors? Il a des sabres à la place des doigts, c'est ça?

-Non, dit Harry. Il…je le connais.

Il se tourna vers Lyra. Son visage était vide de toute expression.

-C'est Graup, dit-il enfin. Le petit frère de Hagrid.

-Petit!?!

Lyra s'était levée pour rejoindre Harry. Plus bas, dans la vallée, assis sur ce qui devait être un trône et qui était en fait – Lyra hoqueta d'horreur – un ramassis de squelettes et de pierres, un géant d'au moins sept mètres finissait d'engloutir un grizzli entier et poussa un rot retentissant.

Le petit frère d'Hagrid.

Sept mètres.

-Je crois que je vais m'évanouir, dit Lyra.

* * *

_Héhé! A suivre!..._


	39. La rencontre du Gurg

Bonjour à tous!! Voici enfin le chapitre tant attendu, qui a eu tant de retard...

Je suis désolée... je ne suis vraiment pas une auteure assidue! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et j'espère me faire pardonner en vous annonçant que les chapitres suivants sont prêts et que le délai sera BEAUCOUP moins long!!

Merci de votre patience et merci pour vos reviews toujours charmantes et encourageantes!! Je ne prends pas toujours le temps d'y répondre et j'en suis désolée, mais sachez que je les lis toutes et qu'elles me font toutes extrêmement plaisir! :)

Je vous dirais aussi que cette fic est dans ma tête depuis... mince... déjà 5 ans, et que donc, je ne compte pas l'abandonner!

Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture! :)

Adorabelle

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 38 : Rencontre du Gurg, suivie de quelques complications**

Harry entreprit lentement de descendre dans la vallée sans trébucher sur le sol montagneux. Derrière lui, Lyra jurait à voix haute, enroulée dans la cape d'invisibilité.

-Ça irait beaucoup mieux si tu enlevais la cape, fit judicieusement remarquer Harry lorsque Lyra s'empêtra les pieds dans le tissu.

-Et me faire repérer par ces grosses brutes? dit Lyra en resserrant la cape sur elle. Hors de question!

-Accoutrée comme ça, tu risques juste de te tuer en descendant la montagne! grogna Harry.

-Entre mourir écrasée contre une pierre ou écrasée entre les dents d'un géant de dix mètres à l'haleine putride, mon choix est fait! répondit Lyra sur le même ton.

Harry roula les yeux et décida de ne plus s'en mêler. Lyra était une vraie tête de mule quand elle s'y mettait!

-D'ailleurs, poursuivit-elle, tu devrais venir sous la cape avec moi!

-Non, dit Harry. Si je veux convaincre les géants de faire alliance avec le camp de Dumbledore, je ne vais tout de même pas me cacher!

-Ah! s'emporta Lyra. Toi et ton stupide courage! Ça ne sert à rien de jouer les braves têtes pour le moment, il faut avant tout penser à sauver sa peau!

-Je reconnais bien là ton petit côté Serpentard, dit calmement Harry, sans se laisser démonter. Attention, il y a une cavité par ici…

-Arg!

Lyra jura à nouveau et se tut. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent à la fin de leur progression et se retrouvèrent à l'orée du royaume des géants. Lyra, bien qu'invisible, se resserra immédiatement contre Harry, les yeux agrandis par l'effroi.

Des géants aux têtes grosses comme des automobiles se déplaçaient avec lenteur, les uns se curant les dents avec des branches d'arbres, les autres mangeant d'énormes créatures que Lyra n'avait jamais vues ailleurs que dans ses manuels de magie…

L'un d'eux poussa un rot retentissant qui décoiffa une géante. Cette dernière, offusquée, enfonça aussitôt son gigantesque poing dans la poitrine du malotru, qui sembla n'avoir rien senti.

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua le minuscule humain qui se tenait au pied de la montagne.

-Eh bien, ils ont l'air plutôt sympathiques! s'exclama Harry d'un ton joyeux qui sonnait un peu faux.

Lyra jugea bon de ne pas répondre sur ce coup-là. Les quelques coups échangés par le géant roteur et la géante décoiffée étaient en train de dégénérer en baston, car plusieurs autres venaient s'en mêler.

-Oh là là, blêmit Lyra en crispant ses doigts sur le bras de Harry.

-Pousse-toi, dit Harry en se glissant aussitôt sous la cape d'invisibilité.

-Je reconnais bien là ton petit côté Gryffondor, railla Lyra.

Ils se déplacèrent de quelques mètres, à l'abri sous la cape. Un corps décapité atterrit bruyamment à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient quelques instants plus tôt.

-HA! Quelle horreur!!

-Ne regarde pas, dit Harry en réprimant difficilement le soulèvement de son estomac.

La bataille entre les brutes semblait ne pas vouloir cesser, jusqu'à ce que…

-ROUUUUUUARRRRRGGG!! MERF QUERRTE GARDD MUSHK!!

Silence.

Les géants se figèrent dans la pose qu'ils adoptaient une seconde plus tôt, en pleine bataille.

Graup, de trois mètres plus petit que son peuple, s'était levé sur son trône et affichait un air mécontent. Il brandissait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un simple bout de bois et, à sa vue, les autres géants cessèrent de se battre et retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations.

Lyra, qui n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi terrifiant, tremblait de tous ses membres. Harry était bouche bée.

-Ouah, fit-il après un moment. Quel contrôle!

-Quel contrôle?! répéta Lyra.

-Non mais, comment il a fait ça? Il est plus petit que les autres, comment il a pu devenir chef… et pourquoi ils lui obéissent tous… et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose qu'il tient et qui contrôle tous les autres?

-Aucune idée. On n'a qu'à faire venir ce bout de bois jusqu'à nous et…

-Et s'attirer les foudres des géants. Non merci. On va s'en tenir au plan!

-Puisqu'il le faut, gémit Lyra.

Toujours sous la cape, tous deux s'approchèrent du trône de Graup, en prenant bien garde de ne pas se trouver en travers du chemin des géants.

-Je vais sortir de sous la cape maintenant, annonça Harry.

-Non! refusa Lyra en le serrant contre elle.

-Lyra! Il n'y a aucun danger allons, il me connaît bien, Hagrid nous a présentés…

Lyra était bien loin d'être convaincue par cet argument, mais Harry se dégagea de son étreinte et se glissa lentement hors de la cape. Graup délogeait des saletés de sous ses ongles sans rien remarquer, Harry n'était même pas dans son champ de vision.

-Euh…, fit Harry en s'approchant. Bonjour…

-Oh, Seigneur, gémit Lyra.

Graup ne réagit toujours pas. Harry s'approcha davantage, Lyra, pour sa part, recula.

-Euh… Graup… Graupie? Petit frère de Hagrid? tenta Harry.

Graup prit la pointe de ce que Harry reconnut alors comme une flèche d'arc et délogea une matière brunâtre de sous un ongle d'orteil.

-HEY! TOI! cria Harry, en manque de patience. PAR ICI!

Le géant daigna enfin baisser le regard vers lui. Aucune émotion ne se lisait dans ses énormes yeux, mais ses grosses babines se retroussèrent, dévoilant de larges dents aux couleurs peu alléchantes.

-Euh… salut, dit Harry, peu rassuré. C'est moi, Harry… l'ami de Hagrid…

Dans un geste si rapide que Harry n'avait pu l'anticiper, Graup tendit sa main droite et saisit Harry par le col de sa robe. Lyra poussa un cri que le géant ne sembla pas entendre.

-Héhé…gentil, gentil…, marmonna Harry.

-HAGGER! rugit alors le géant.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait alors à de l'attendrissement passa sur le visage du géant, mais ce fut si furtif que Harry se persuada d'avoir été victime de son imagination.

-Oui… C'est ça… Hagger, dit Harry. Il s'ennuie beaucoup de toi, il… Il aimerait bien que tu passes lui dire bonjour, avec tes amis, un de ces quatre…

Lyra se frappa le front de sa main. Tout ça était absurde. Absolument absurde!

-Hagger! répéta Graup.

-Oui, dit Harry. Euh… J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

S'étant rappelé du récit de Hagrid, disant que les géants étaient très impressionnés par la magie, Harry sortit l'Infanable de la poche de sa robe et la tendit au géant. Lyra soupira tristement, elle tenait beaucoup au cadeau de Noël que lui avait fait Harry, mais ils s'étaient entendus que cela les aiderait énormément dans leur mission…

Graup laissa tomber Harry dans la paume de sa main gauche et saisit la minuscule rose dans ses gros doigts boudinés. La fragile fleur se brisa en deux, mais les pétales ne cessèrent pas de changer de couleur sous l'air impressionné de Graup.

-Beau! dit-il en envoyant plein de postillons autour de lui.

-Oui! l'encouragea Harry. C'est beau. Tu as appris quelques mots à ce que je vois…

Graup déposa ce qui restait de la précieuse Infanable sur ses genoux et jeta sa flèche à ses pieds. C'était encourageant, il acceptait le cadeau de Harry!

-Hagger! dit alors le géant en regardant Harry. Hagger!

-Euh…

-Où Hagger?

-Hagrid… eh bien, il est resté à Poudlard… il est là où tu étais avant de t'enfuir!

-Hagger…, fit tristement le géant.

-Ce serait bien que tu retournes là-bas, dit Harry. Tu lui manques.

Il ne savait absolument pas si le géant comprenait le moindre mot de ce qu'il disait, mais bon…

-Hermy!

-Oui, tu lui manques aussi, dit Harry.

Ça, c'était à voir avec Hermione…

Graup renifla tristement, du moins, c'est ainsi que Harry l'interpréta. Les minutes s'écoulèrent avec une lenteur infinie… Harry commençait à se demander ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus et comment il allait bien pouvoir sortir de là…

-GURG!! hurla un géant en s'approchant alors de Graup.

-GURG KERKE LA MIAM MIAM!! renchérit un autre.

-MIAM MIAM!

Un cercle se forma bientôt autour de Graup et les géants regardaient Harry avec curiosité et… – merde –, appétit.

-HAGGER! postillonna Graup en brandissant sa nouvelle arme – des pétales de l'Infanable.

Peu impressionnés les géants s'approchaient de la main de Graup où reposait Harry, avec une avidité croissante.

Puis, soudainement, ils levèrent tous la tête en reniflant. Harry, le cœur débattant, se ratatina dans la paume de Graup en se demandant bien ce qui pouvait avoir détourné l'attention des géants affamés.

Il ne tarda pas à en découvrir la réponse. Une épaisse fumée s'élevait des arbres environnant et un énorme feu se propageait à une vitesse croissante dans la vallée.

Les géants se mirent à s'éparpiller partout en toute panique. Graup se leva brusquement, oubliant Harry dans sa main ouverte, et il se sentit glisser et tomber dans le vide…

ø

øøøø

ø

-Harry!! Harry, je t'en prie, réveille-toi!

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Lyra était penchée au-dessus de lui, inquiète.

-Ça va? demanda-t-elle.

-Je crois, répondit Harry.

-Lève-toi, vite! Il faut ficher le camp d'ici!

Elle l'aida à se relever. Harry constata qu'il n'avait aucune douleur, que quelques membres engourdis.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Plus tard. Monte et accroche-toi!

Lyra avait déjà enfourché l'éclair de feu. Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'en étonner, déjà, il s'accrochait à sa copine et elle décollait en flèche.

ø

øøøø

ø

-Ils étaient tous là à te regarder comme un steak! hurla Lyra à travers le vent, tandis que le balai s'élevait de plus en plus haut dans les airs. J'ai fait la première chose qui m'est passée par l'esprit…

-Foutre le feu à la vallée, compléta Harry. Il s'en passe des choses, dans ta tête…

-Oh ça va hein! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse? Tu te serais fait dévorer en une bouchée! Pour eux, tu n'es qu'une noix de beurre! Rien de plus facile à expédier dans l'estomac!

La fin de sa phrase s'acheva dans une toux bruyante. L'incendie ravageait la vallée entière et la fumée était maintenant très haute dans le ciel.

-On va devoir atterrir! annonça Harry.

-En plein incendie! Es-tu fou?

-On n'a pas le choix! Si on continue à voler à travers ça, on va mourir asphyxiés!

-Et tu crois que si on descend dans une vallée incendiée pleine de géants en panique, ça va nous aider?

-Lyra, je t'en prie, pour une fois fais-moi confiance et ne discute pas! Atterris!

Lyra soupira et plongea dans le nuage de fumée.

Ce fut un atterrissage atrocement difficile. La fumée leur piquait les yeux, le balai était instable et tournoyait à une vitesse folle. Ils finirent par s'écraser sans amortissement. Harry sentit alors une douleur fulgurante à la tête, il y passa la main et la découvrit pleine de sang. Lyra lui jeta un regard alarmé. La seconde suivante, il ne sentit plus rien.

-Ça va mieux? demanda Lyra.

-Oui. Merci…

-Pas de quoi, marmonna Lyra en se relevant.

-Non! s'écria Harry. Il faut rester à terre. Autrement, on va avoir la tête dans la fumée!

-Qu'est-ce que tu suggères? Qu'on rampe pour s'éloigner?

-Exactement. On a qu'à ramper jusqu'à la montagne là-bas et on sera hors de danger.

-On n'a jamais été hors de danger, grogna Lyra.

Elle se recoucha à contrecoeur sur le sol poussiéreux et rampa avec le peu d'énergie qu'elle possédait encore. Ils atteignirent la montagne une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle, mais en vie. Tous les géants avaient déserté la place.

-Quelle misère, dit Lyra. Et dire qu'en ce moment même, nous pourrions être à Poudlard et préparer tranquillement nos examens, à l'ombre sous un arbre…

-Et dire qu'on pourrait aussi se faire casser les oreilles à Privet Drive parce que, bien sûr, là-bas non plus ils ne croiraient pas en notre innocence…

Lyra eut un rire amer.

-C'est ironique, quand même, que les deux personnes les plus hautement surveillées soient contraintes de se sauver dans une vallée en feu, dit-elle.

Ils gardèrent le silence un moment, marchant lentement au pied de la montagne.

-Regarde, dit alors Harry en pointant quelque chose à quelques mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-Une grotte! dit Lyra. Ce sera parfait pour y passer la nuit. Crois-tu que ton balai est en état de nous monter là-haut?

-Il en faut plus que ça pour émouvoir un Éclair de Feu, dit Harry en souriant. Aller, monte. C'est moi qui pilote, cette fois.

Lyra lui fit la grimace.

ø

øøøø

ø

-Je suis vraiment impressionné, dit Harry, lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri dans la grotte.

-Par quoi? demanda Lyra. Les géants et leur fort appétit?

-Mais non, franchement, dit Harry en roulant les yeux. Je suis impressionné par toi, bien sûr.

Lyra sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-J'ai fait ce que j'ai cru qu'il faille pour nous sauver la peau…c'est tout…

-Tu as quand même mis le feu à une vallée entière en faisant fuir les géants qui m'auraient dévoré, tu as amorti ma chute de la main de Graup et tu as _conduit un balai_! Lyra, sincèrement, tu m'as épaté!

-Ce n'était rien, dit Lyra, de plus en plus rougissante.

-C'était me sauver la vie trois fois en moins d'une heure, dit Harry.

Lyra sourit, cachant sa gêne sous ses longs cheveux.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis fier de t'avoir près de moi, murmura Harry. Tu es extraordinaire.

-Arrête ça, murmura à son tour Lyra.

-Je suis sérieux, dit Harry à son oreille. Je suis fier de toi et je t'aime.

Il replaça ses longs cheveux derrière ses oreilles et l'embrassa. Lyra passa ses bras autour de son cou et savoura le moment.

-Ne me fais jamais plus une peur pareille, dit-elle lorsque Harry eut lâché ses lèvres. Promets-moi qu'à la fin de l'incendie, on fiche le camp d'ici. Fini les géants!

-Je te le promets, dit Harry. De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire de plus pour les convaincre…

Lyra ricana, repoussant les sarcasmes au fond de sa gorge.

-Tu ne peux pas éteindre ce feu, qu'on s'en aille dès maintenant? demanda alors Harry.

-Non, fit Lyra, penaude. J'ai essayé, mais j'en suis incapable…

-Bon, soupira Harry. J'imagine que quand tous les arbres seront calcinés, le feu s'éteindra de lui-même.

Lyra grimaça.

-Ça sent très mauvais, dit-elle soudainement.

-Quand on trouve une grotte dans une montagne au milieu de nulle part, on ne rechigne pas, répondit Harry.

-N'empêche que ça pue.

-Je te l'accorde.

ø

øøøø

ø

L'incendie ne semblait pas se calmer et il était hors de question de partir maintenant.

La nuit était bien avancée, mais Harry et Lyra n'arrivaient pas à dormir sur le sol dur et humide. Si les tourtereaux avaient profité d'un petit moment d'intimité au début, ils étaient maintenant tous deux d'une humeur exécrable et avaient du mal à se supporter.

-Ça sent les vieilles chaussures de course humides, dit Lyra avec une moue dégoûtée.

-Bon ça va, je le sais qu'il ne règne pas une odeur de fleur des champs, tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter! s'exaspéra Harry.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton!

-Je te parle sur le ton que je veux!

-Ah oui, bien sûr, c'est l'homme qui mène, hein!

-Parfaitement!

-Ce que tu peux être macho! Ne m'adresse plus la parole!

Lyra se renversa sur le côté, tournant le dos à Harry.

-Bonne nuit! dit-elle d'un ton bourru.

-C'est ça, dit Harry.

-Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'adresser la parole!

-Mais tu m'as parlé! protesta Harry.

-Tais-toi!

-Tais-toi, toi!

-Chut!

-Chut!

-Vas-tu arrêter?

-Et toi?

-Harry Potter, veux-tu une claque en plein visage?

-Je vais m'en passer, merci.

-Alors la ferme!

Silence.

-Bonne nuit, dit Harry.

-Rhô! fit Lyra en se levant. Je vais dormir dehors!

Interloqué, Harry la regarda sortir dans la fraîcheur nocturne et se coucher non loin d'un bosquet d'herbes touffues.

-Les filles, marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête. J'y comprendrai jamais rien. Bon débarras!

Il finit par s'endormir peu de temps après.

Il s'éveilla en terrain complètement inconnu. Tout autour de lui était sombre et flou. Pourtant, il avait bien ses lunettes, il avait vérifié. Peut-être alors rêvait-il… C'était ça, sans doute un autre rêve impliquant Voldemort, sauf que cette fois, il n'était dans la peau de personne d'autre qu'Harry Potter. Voldemort allait apparaître d'une minute à l'autre…

-Harry?

Ah non! Pas un rêve impliquant Voldemort _et_ Lyra! Ça craignait beaucoup…

-Où sommes-nous? demanda Lyra d'un ton craintif. Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille…

-A moi non plus, dit Harry. On va se réveiller et tout ira bien…

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit un rêve, dit Lyra. Pince-toi et tu verras.

-Ouille! gémit Harry. Bon, d'accord…

Il se leva tranquillement et avança à tâtons. Lyra frissonna. L'endroit était glacial, principalement à cause des coups de vent paralysants qu'il y avait. Rien à voir avec leur petite grotte à l'abri du vent! Et le bosquet près duquel elle s'était endormie n'était nulle part en vue.

PAF!

-Ouille! fit à nouveau Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'alarma Lyra

-J'ai heurté un mur, grogna Harry en massant son nez endolori. Lumos! Lumos! Pourquoi ça ne marche pas?

Il jura à en faire retourner tous les saints dans leur tombe, mais cela ne changea rien : sa baguette refusait toujours de manifester un quelconque pouvoir magique. Il abandonna tout espoir d'avoir de la lumière et se résigna à sa vue qui s'était quelque peu adaptée à la pénombre. Quelques mètres plus loin, le mur sur lequel il s'était heurté formait un angle.

-Là-bas! pointa Harry. C'est sûrement la sortie!

Il courut, suivi de Lyra, jusqu'au coin du mur où l'attendait une bien mauvaise surprise. Il y avait là une intersection, qui donnait le choix entre plus d'une quarantaine de chemins. Lyra poussa un soupir désespéré.

-Un labyrinthe! gémit-elle. On ne trouvera jamais la sortie!

-Faux, répondit Harry. On la trouvera mais… pas aujourd'hui.

Un âpre ricanement les fit alors sursauter.

-Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais, dit une voix éraillée et amusée.

-Qui êtes-vous? demanda Harry en se retournant de tous les côtés.

Il ne voyait personne.

-Je suis Arfatus Felus, dit la voix, et je suis juste devant toi.

Harry plissa les yeux, mais ne vit toujours rien.

-Harry, dit soudain Lyra d'une voix apeurée, c'est un fantôme!

Harry comprit brusquement. Ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour un décor flou n'était en fait rien d'autre… qu'une foule de fantômes. Et les coups de vent étaient leurs allées et venues.

Le dénommé Arfatus ricana de nouveau.

-C'est exact, mademoiselle, je suis un fantôme. Ça fait 1500 ans que je suis ici et, croyez-moi, vous n'aurez pas assez de l'éternité pour essayer tous les passages du Labyrinthe de la Mort. Vous ne trouverez jamais la sortie par vous-mêmes.

-Le Labyrinthe de la Mort?

-Vous avez bien entendu, mon garçon. Bienvenue au Royaume des Morts! Ha! ha! ha! ha! ha!

Harry et Lyra reculèrent.

-Alors nous sommes… morts? dit lentement Lyra.

-Bien sûr que non! rétorqua Harry. Nous ne sommes pas des fantômes.

-Il n'y a aucune alternative possible, jeune homme! dit Arfatus. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous êtes mort.

* * *

_ À suivre... très bientôt promis!_


	40. Entre la vie et la mort

Bon, je m'étais dit que j'attendrais un peu avant de poster le prochain chapitre, mais il était prêt, et pis j'avais trop hâte d'avoir vos réactions! :P

Si vous reviewez... ça va me faire plaisir... (air angélique)

Ah, et ce chapitre est un peu, disons... intriguant. Les mystères sont bien loin d'être résolus, autrement dit :P

Bonne lecture à tous!

Adorabelle

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 39 : Entre la vie et la mort**

Lyra eut un cri d'effroi. Éberlué, Harry mit un moment avant de réagir.

-Mais nous…, commença-t-il.

-Vous n'êtes pas le seul ici à avoir encore votre enveloppe charnelle, l'interrompit Arfatus. Cela signifie simplement que votre corps n'a pas été abîmé comme lors d'un accident… ou d'un assassinat.

Le fantôme s'approcha. Harry le distinguait nettement, à présent.

-Il n'y a que des sorciers ici, leur apprit le fantôme. Ou des Moldus tués par magie.

-Où vont les Moldus? demanda Harry.

-Si j'en étais un, je vous le dirais.

-Alors ça veut dire que les sorciers nés de parents moldus ne retrouveront jamais leur famille? déplora Lyra.

-Oh, même moi qui suis issu d'une longue lignée de sorciers, je n'ai jamais pu trouver un seul membre de ma famille, dit le fantôme. Nous sommes des milliards de morts ici.

-Mais c'est impossible! déclara Harry avec conviction. Impossible. Nous ne pouvons pas être morts, il ne nous est rien arrivé! Nous dormions, paisiblement…

-Alors vous avez été tués dans votre sommeil, dit Arfatus. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Comptez vous chanceux : vous n'avez pas souffert. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser… je vais me dégourdir les jambes. Ha! ha!

-Attendez! cria Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça!

Faux. Le fantôme s'était déjà volatilisé. Harry avait encore des milliers de questions sur le bout de la langue.

-Harry, dit Lyra. Prends-moi dans tes bras.

Harry obéit sans mot dire.

-Je sens ta chaleur, dit Lyra. Nous ne sommes pas des fantômes. Ça n'a aucun sens!

-Je sais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

C'était la question qu'Harry se posait depuis de longues minutes. Il était coincé avec des fantômes. Il ne pouvait plus faire de magie. A moins que…

-Lyra! Essaie de faire quelque chose de magique!

-Comme quoi?

-N'importe quoi, peu importe! Ma baguette ne fonctionne pas, mais puisque toi, tu n'en as pas…

-Ça ne marche pas, dit aussitôt Lyra, crevant la bulle d'espoir de Harry. J'ai essayé de colorer tes cheveux en vert. Rassure-toi, ils sont toujours noirs, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Harry tâter ses cheveux.

-Ça ne me rassure pas du tout, au contraire! Comment on va pouvoir sortir d'ici sans magie?

-On va marcher, soupira Lyra. On sait au moins qu'il existe une sortie, même si on n'a pas de chance de la trouver avant 1500 ans.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait encourageant.

Harry et Lyra marchèrent un bon moment, se faisant parfois doubler ou, pire, traverser par des fantômes glacés. Au bout de ce qui devait être plusieurs heures, Harry dut se rendre à l'évidence : Arfatus Felus n'avait pas menti, les dédales de ce Labyrinthe s'étendaient à l'infini. Il allait s'accroupir un instant pour se reposer, quand une salve de murmures excités se fit entendre non loin d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Lyra.

-Harry! cria alors une voix que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il devait halluciner, c'était impossible! Arfatus n'avait-il pas affirmé que les chances de tomber sur un membre de sa famille étaient nulles?

-Harry, c'est bien toi?

Aucune erreur possible : les longs cheveux noirs qui lui balayaient le visage, l'œil espiègle, le sourire réjoui et le rire, si semblable à un aboiement…

C'était bien lui.

-Sirius!

Sans réfléchir une seconde, Harry courut se jeter dans les bras de son parrain.

Sirius!

Sirius était là, en chair et en os, ses bras forts le soulevèrent sans peine, aucun courant glacial le traversa; lui non plus n'était pas fantôme.

-Oh mon dieu, Harry! s'écria Sirius en redéposant son filleul sur le sol. Je suis incapable de déterminer si je suis content ou non de te voir là! Si tu es ici, c'est qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose de terrible!

-Nous ne sommes pas morts! dit Harry, obstiné. Il ne nous est rien arrivé de terrible, nous dormions et…

-Nous?

-Oh! fit Harry en faisant signe à Lyra, qui était restée en retrait. Sirius, je te présente Lyra Fox… Lyra, Sirius Black.

Ils se serrèrent cordialement la main, comme s'ils étaient à un dîner en famille plutôt que dans le Labyrinthe des Morts.

-Alors c'est bien vous le défunt mari d'Adorabelle! dit Lyra.

Elle plaqua aussitôt ses mains sur sa bouche en réalisant qu'elle avait trop parlé : le visage de Sirius s'assombrit.

-Comment…

-A propos, je crois que tu me dois quelques explications, Sirius! l'interrompit Harry.

Il plongea sa main dans la poche de sa cape et jeta le chalumeau doré à son parrain. Sirius l'attrapa, muet de stupeur.

-C'est gentil à toi de m'avoir dit que tu étais agent secret, marié à une femme qui est ma marraine et père d'un enfant mort! continua Harry, poings sur les hanches.

-Mort? fit Sirius, le visage défait. Il est arrivé quelque chose à ma fille?

Harry et Lyra se jetèrent un regard perplexe.

-Mais euh… Lilyana a eu la mort subite du nourrisson, non? dit Harry, mal à l'aise.

-QUOI? s'écria Sirius. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire! La dernière fois que j'ai vu Lilyana, avant mon emprisonnement, c'était le jour de son premier anniversaire! Je me demande bien qui vous a raconté une histoire aussi sordide!

-Ben… tout le monde, dit Harry.

-Qui, tout le monde?

-Ta femme… Remus… tout le monde.

-Quoi? répéta Sirius.

Il fit tourner le chalumeau entre ses doigts, l'air complètement bouleversé.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit-il. C'est impossible. Lilyana était en pleine santé. Un enfant de un an ne peut pas avoir la mort subite du nourrisson. Quelqu'un a inventé ça!

-Ce qu'on nous a dit, c'est qu'elle n'a survécu que quelques mois…

-Ridicule!

Harry était déconcerté. Peut-être qu'au Royaume des Morts, on perdait graduellement la mémoire?

-Adorabelle a manigancé quelque chose, dit Sirius, songeur. C'est pour ça qu'elle refusait de me voir…

-Chez elle, il y a encore tous les jouets de Lilyana, dit Lyra.

-Et des photos, ajouta Harry. Aucune image ne montre un enfant d'un an. Il n'y a que des photos de nouveau-né.

-Vous êtes allés chez Adorabelle? fit Sirius, interloqué.

-Oui, dit Harry. Quand j'ai appris que j'avais une marraine, j'ai voulu en savoir plus. Pourquoi ne m'avais-tu rien dit?

-Je suis désolé, Harry, dit Sirius. Tu avais le droit de savoir, c'est vrai, mais si je ne t'en ai pas parlé, c'est que j'en ai été tout simplement incapable. Ça m'a fait atrocement mal de voir que ma femme refusait de me revoir ou même de me laisser revoir ma fille… C'est une bien sale histoire, Harry.

-Oui. Je sais…

-Comment va-t-elle?

-Mieux, dit Harry avec sincérité.

Lyra approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-Elle a même dit qu'elle reprenait du service, reprit Harry en faisant un signe vers le chalumeau.

-Vraiment? fit Sirius, intéressé. Hum…je me demande si…

-Quoi?

-S'ils pourront nous retracer si je souffle…

Les yeux de Sirius se mirent à briller.

-Dire que j'ai eu ce truc dans ma poche la moitié de ma vie et que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'en servir!

-Allez-y! l'encouragea Lyra.

-Souffle! dit Harry. On a rien à perdre à essayer. Qui sait? Peut-être qu'ils vont trouver un moyen de nous sortir d'ici!

-Non, dit Sirius. Je me suis toujours juré de ne jamais l'utiliser et de toujours me débrouiller par mes propres moyens…

-N'importe quoi, dit Harry. Donne-le moi!

Harry s'empara du chalumeau et souffla. Aucun son n'en sortit.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre! dit joyeusement Harry.

-Oh, je ne serais pas trop confiant, à ta place, dit Sirius. N'oublie pas que la magie ne fonctionne pas ici.

.

.

.

Pourtant, à des lieues de là, un signal d'urgence se fit entendre au bureau des services Secrets sorciers.

ø

øøøø

ø

Cette nuit-là, dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor…

-RON! cria Hermione en secouant son copain comme un prunier.

-Hein? fit Ron, émergeant à peine du sommeil.

-Ron, réveille-toi! Ils ont retrouvés Harry! Et il est à Ste Mangouste!

-Quoi! dit Ron en se redressant brusquement.

-Dépêche-toi! dit Hermione en lui jetant une robe de sorcier dans les bras. Rendez-vous dans le bureau de Dumbledore dans cinq minutes!

Puis, voyant le regard interrogateur de Ron :

-Lui aussi, il est revenu, ajouta-t-elle.

ø

øøøø

ø

Tout était calme au 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Remus Lupin, qui n'était pas de garde cette nuit-là, dormait d'un sommeil léger lorsqu'une voix douce le réveilla.

-Remus, murmura la voix.

-Qui est là? dit Remus en saisissant aussitôt sa baguette.

-_Expelliarmus_!

Remus était désormais sans défense.

-Je ne te veux aucun mal, assura la voix. C'est moi.

Remus se pinça pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Aïe!

-Montrez-vous, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait dure, mais qui trembla un peu.

-Je ne peux pas, dit la voix. Pas maintenant. Je suis juste venue pour te dire que je suis désolée. Tellement, tellement désolée…

-Qui êtes-vous? répéta Remus. Comment avez-vous réussi à entrer?

-Aucun intrus ne peut entrer, tu le sais, Lup.

Lup. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde qui le surnommait de cette façon.

-Dorcas, murmura-t-il.

-Oui, dit sa fiancée.

-C'est impossible…

-Ne t'en fais pas… tu n'es pas fou. Ce n'était qu'une lamentable erreur…

-Pourquoi es-tu partie?

-J'ai été forcée de me cacher, Lup. J'ai vécu dans le silence durant toutes ces années… mais je n'en peux plus… je n'en peux plus…

Au même moment, quelqu'un cogna à la porte si violemment qu'elle faillit s'enfoncer. Molly Weasley ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte et l'interrupteur et se mit à hurler :

-Ils l'ont retrouvé! Dieu soit loué, ils l'ont retrouvé!

Remus regarda autour de lui. Dorcas avait disparu.

-Qui? demanda-t-il.

-Mais! Harry, voyons! Allons, Remus secoue-toi! On fonce à Ste Mangouste immédiatement!

Molly se retourna pour partir. Remus regarda une dernière fois dans sa chambre, plein d'espoir. Il n'y avait personne.

-Molly? appela Remus.

Mrs Weasley tourna la tête.

-Il n'y a personne qui peut transplaner ici, pas vrai? demanda-t-il.

-En voilà une de ces questions! Seuls les membres de l'Ordre transplanent… et nos invités arrivent par l'entrée. C'est Dumbledore lui-même qui a fait le système de sécurité de la maison, tu te rappelles?

-Oui oui…

-Pourquoi cette question?

-Pour rien. J'ai fait un drôle de rêve, c'est tout.

-Oui bien, va falloir t'en remettre! Aller, remue-toi!

Et Mrs Weasley sortit en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Remus resta hébété quelques secondes, puis il se persuada qu'il avait rêvé.

Or, il retrouva sa baguette par terre, à côté d'une bague de fiançailles qui n'était pas la sienne.

Il n'avait pas revu ce bijou depuis près de dix-sept ans. C'était l'anneau de Dorcas Meadowes.

ø

øøøø

ø

Harry était immobile dans son lit d'hôpital. Sa chambre – qu'il ne partageait avec aucun autre patient – était bondée. Il y avait Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ron, Hermione, Mr et Mrs Weasley, Maugrey, Tonks, Lupin, Améthyste ainsi que quelques autres membres de l'Ordre, Adorabelle et trois hommes masqués qui faisaient partie des S.S.S, ainsi qu'un médicomage.

-Il va s'en sortir? demanda Mrs Weasley au médicomage.

-Je suppose que le fait qu'il ne respire pas ne constitue pas un danger pour l'instant, puisque vous ne semblez pas vous alarmer, remarqua judicieusement Dumbledore.

-En effet, dit le médicomage en inclinant la tête. Ce jeune homme a respiré une dose très élevée de fumée d'Halluzini et ce, en très peu de temps. Ce qui entraîne immanquablement, comme vous le constatez, des arrêts respiratoires. Il arrive que les gens se relèvent sans séquelles, mais il arrive aussi, malheureusement, des décès. Dans ce cas-ci, je ne suis pas inquiet, Mr Potter n'a pas l'air trop mal en point.

-Et la jeune fille? demanda Améthyste à Adorabelle. Ne l'avez-vous pas ramenée?

Adorabelle baissa la tête, abattue. Elle fut incapable de répondre. Un agent du S.S.S s'en chargea.

-Lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux, Mr Potter était seul, inconscient. Nous étions sûrs qu'il était mort car, à quelques pas de la grotte, flottait dans le ciel… la Marque des Ténèbres.

…

Horrifiée, Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

-Ron, souffla-t-elle

Ron avait eu la même pensée qu'elle.

-La prophétie, dit-il dans un murmure.

-Vous dites, Mr Wesley? s'enquit calmement Dumbledore.

Tous ceux qui étaient présents au chevet d'Harry avaient le regard tourné vers Ron et Hermione. Les deux adolescents n'y prirent pas garde.

-Firenze, dit Hermione.

-Il a fait une prophétie, dit Ron. Devant nous.

-Il a dit…

-Des trucs vraiment étranges…

-Et puis il a achevé en disant…

-En disant…

-De la main de son géniteur…disparaîtra…

-L'enfant des ténèbres, acheva Ron.

Un silence pesant s'installa, pour être finalement ponctué par des exclamations épouvantées.

-Toute prophétie n'est pas forcément réalisable, n'est-ce pas? demanda Lupin à Dumbledore.

Le directeur semblait extrêmement soucieux pour le moment.

-Pas forcément, en effet, répondit-il finalement.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a été capturée par Vous-Savez-De-Qui-Je-Veux-Parler, dit la sœur d'Adorabelle. Bon! Maintenant qu'on a la solution, on peut rentrer chez nous?

-On n'a _aucune_ solution, dit froidement Adorabelle. Mais tu peux disposer si tu le souhaites.

-Oh, tu ne te débarrasseras pas si vite de ta sœur aînée! dit Améthyste, une lueur s'allumant soudain des ses yeux violets. Il y a un petit détail qui me chicote – tu permets…

Adorabelle roula les yeux.

-Ton équipe d'agents secrets et toi vous êtes précipités sur le lieu de la tragédie après avoir répondu à un signal d'alarme, non? demanda Améthyste.

-C'est effectivement la procédure, répondit un agent.

-Et alors? dit sèchement Adorabelle.

-Eh bien voilà, dit Améthyste avec un grand sourire, je me demandais simplement _qui_ aurait déclenché ce signal car, corrigez-moi si je me trompe, seuls les _espions_ de la S.S.S ont ce pouvoir.

Un espion jeta un regard furibond à Améthyste, qui laissait échapper beaucoup trop d'informations sur le service Secret – service qui, maintenant, n'était plus un secret pour les nombreux occupants de cette chambre.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer cette histoire de S.S.S ? demanda Ron.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Adorabelle rosit, légèrement embarrassée. Sa sœur venait de poser une très bonne question, très gênante pour sa position aussi, et toutes les têtes étaient actuellement tournées vers elle en attente d'une réponse.

-Je, euh…, balbutia-t-elle.

-Les espions n'ont qu'à souffler dans un espèce de…sifflet en cas de danger, et leurs collègues arrivent à la rescousse, pas vrai? continua Améthyste, dont le sourire était en excroissance.

-Cool! fit Ron.

Nouveau coup de coude de la part d'Hermione.

-Ça te pose un problème? dit Adorabelle à sa soeur d'un ton mal assuré.

-Pour être honnête, oui, dit cette dernière. _Comment_ un tel sifflet a-t-il pu atterrir entre les mains du jeune Potter et de sa…copine? Aucun membre du S.S.S. n'aurait eu l'étourderie d'en égarer un, j'espère?

Le teint d'Adorabelle était passé du rose au rouge brique. Dumbledore suivait la conversation d'un air intéressé, les espions étaient verts de colère et les autres ne comprenaient pratiquement rien à ce qui se passait.

-Sirius le lui aura légué, voilà tout, répondit maladroitement Adorabelle.

-Ah vraiment? dit Améthyste en riant. Je croyais que c'était toi qui possédais le sifflet de Sirius.

-Eh bien non!

-Non?

-Non!

-Tu as gardé les deux petits morveux chez toi, avoue-le!

-Quoi? fit Mrs Weasley.

-C'est vrai ça? demanda Lupin.

-Je…je…bon, d'accord, je l'avoue! capitula Adorabelle de mauvaise grâce.

-Ah ah! fit Améthyste d'un ton triomphant en pointant un index accusateur sur sa sœur. Je le savais! Où étaient-ils? J'ai fouillé partout!

-La maison est grande et tu ne sais pas tout, répondit Adorabelle. Ne me regardez pas comme ça! ajouta-t-elle en voyant les airs furieux des sorciers. Que vouliez-vous que je fasse? Harry est débarqué chez moi sans crier gare, quinze ans plus tard, en racontant qu'il avait voulu rencontrer sa marraine qu'il n'avait jamais connue, non mais, vous croyez vraiment que je m'étais doutée qu'il y avait une histoire pareille derrière tout ça!

-Cette histoire, je te l'avais racontée! la contredit Améthyste. Tu étais parfaitement au courant, mais il a tout de même fallu que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête, comme d'habitude!

-C'est faux! se défendit Adorabelle. Peu après qu'on m'ait appris la vérité, Harry et Lyra sont partis. Je leur ai effectivement remis le S.O.S – Sifflet Ô Secours – pour leur sécurité et si je ne l'avais pas fait, Harry serait peut-être dans un état pire que celui-ci en ce moment!

-Alors pendant qu'on les cherchait avec l'énergie du désespoir, nos deux tourtereaux se prélassaient chez Mrs Black, si j'ai bien saisi? intervint Mrs Weasley d'un ton aigu plutôt alarmant.

-Et mon mari qui a tenté de m'assurer du contraire! s'écria soudain Améthyste. Oh, celui-là, il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure, c'est garanti!

Elle transplana aussitôt.

-Je suis tellement désolée! dit alors Adorabelle en baissant la tête. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais j'étais malade…et puis, il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Harry…

-Elle était malade, voyez-vous ça! dit Mrs Weasley. On voit bien que ce n'était pas d'inquiétude dont vous avez été malade! Dans le cas contraire, j'aurais peut-être pu vous pardonner!

-Molly…, dit Lupin.

-Non, Remus! Je suis incapable de concevoir que quelqu'un ait été au courant de l'endroit où se terraient Harry et Lyra et que cette personne n'ait pas eu la présence d'esprit de prévenir les centaines de sorciers qui s'activaient nuit et jour pour les retrouver!

Ron eut une soudaine quinte de toux qui n'échappa pas à sa mère.

-Ron?

-Un simple chat dans la gorge maman, héhé…

-RONALD WEASLEY!

-Eh bien, puisqu'on en est aux aveux…, commença Hermione avant d'être interrompue par un coup de coude de Ron. Ouille!

La plupart des sorciers soucieux de conserver leur ouïe étaient déjà partis avant que n'éclate la tempête. Mr Weasley tapota doucement le dos de sa femme, devenue cramoisie, dans l'espoir d'apaiser l'orage qui allait exploser.

Mais Dumbledore avorta tout orage ou toute tempête susceptible de troubler la quiétude de l'hôpital.

-Suffit, dit-il simplement d'un ton las. Cela n'a plus d'importance, maintenant.

-Albus, dit alors McGonagall, qui s'était gardée d'intervenir jusque là. Au sujet de cette histoire d'Halluzini…

-Ils étaient innocents, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Cela ne fait aucun doute.

-Les coupables ont été démasqués, poursuivit McGonagall.

Ron sourit fièrement à sa mère, qui se précipita aussitôt sur lui et Hermione pour les serrer dans ses bras, au grand désarroi de Mr Weasley qui était toujours en train de lui tapoter le dos pour la calmer.

-J'y comptais bien, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. De qui s'agit-il?

-Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson, annonça Hermione qui venait de recevoir un gros baiser mouillé de Mrs Weasley.

-Voilà qui est surprenant, dit Dumbledore d'un ton qui laissait entendre tout le contraire.

-Vous allez les renvoyer hein? demanda Ron avec un sourire béat.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il délogea infiniment lentement un grain de poussière qui s'était égaré sur sa robe, puis il releva la tête. Ron jura l'avoir entendu soupirer. Jamais il n'avait vu son directeur aussi las.

-L'heure est grave, dit Dumbledore avec le ton qui était de circonstance.

On aurait été bien incapable d'entendre une mouche voler, car elle aussi devait être aux aguets.

-C'est la guerre, déclara Dumbledore.

Il y eut un court silence. Puis…

-Enfin, Albus, il fallait être drôlement étourdi pour ne pas s'en être aperçus avant! Qui ne sait pas déjà que c'est la guerre? Il suffit de lire les journaux ; tous ces meurtres, toutes ces mesures de protection, les évasions de Mangemorts et…

-Ce n'était qu'un avant-goût, Minerva, la coupa Dumbledore. Il ne s'agissait que de préparatifs. Mais les armées sont complètes, les communautés en panique…nous allons devoir cesser de penser sorcier désormais, et penser survie.

Un lourd silence suivit ces paroles. Troublée, Adorabelle écarta une mèche rebelle qui barrait le front de son filleul comateux, révélant ainsi, involontairement, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

ø

øøøø

ø

Harry ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils étaient dans le Royaume des Morts. Une heure? Une semaine? C'était un peu dur d'avoir la notion du temps dans ce genre d'endroit. Cela expliquait au moins pourquoi Sirius croyait que sa défunte fille était toujours en vie.

A vrai dire, Harry commençait à trouver la mort terriblement monotone. Tous les enfants du monde qui étaient terrifiés par les fantômes, les commerçants qui fabriquaient des déguisements à leur effigie pour l'Halloween, tout ça était une vraie blague. Les fantômes n'étaient pas effrayants du tout, ils étaient mortellement ennuyants, au contraire – pardonnez le jeu de mot. Gris et ternes, ils erraient sans but jour après jour, ébauchant parfois une conversation tellement morne qu'ils ne se donnaient bien souvent pas la peine de la terminer.

Lyra, elle, paraissait presque apprécier le séjour. Harry la connaissait assez pour comprendre que, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'ils ne couraient aucun danger parmi ces créatures, plus rien n'importait. Elle interrogeait les fantômes sur leur passage sur terre, se vantait de ses défunts – mais puissants, hein – pouvoirs magiques et discutait avec Sirius. Elle trouvait manifestement que le parrain de Harry était l'homme le plus drôle et le plus intéressant que la terre ait portée et cela semblait réciproque.

Harry leur lançait parfois des regards agacés, se demandant comment diable ils pouvaient trouver le moyen de rire dans un endroit aussi sinistre.

-Alors on a remplacé son shampooing par de la bave de crapaud, à ce pauvre crétin! disait l'un.

-Et j'ai fait flamber ses vêtements à cet idiot! contait l'une.

-Et gnégnégné, grognait l'autre rabat-joie dans son coin.

Cela dura des jours, durant lesquels Harry essaya désespérément de faire réagir sa baguette – sans succès.

-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de sortir d'ici! cria-t-il au énième cul-de-sac qu'il rencontrait parmi les dédales du labyrinthe.

-Sans doute, dit d'un ton plat un fantôme qui passait par là. Encore faut-il le trouver.

Et Harry continuait à chercher.

-J'en ai assez, dit un jour Lyra.

-Tiens! Madame en a enfin marre d'errer dans ce trou!

Lyra resta coite devant cet emportement.

-Non mais c'est que, pendant que tu batifoles avec mon parrain, j'essaie de nous sortir d'ici, moi! continua Harry.

-Ça va, Harry, soupira Lyra. Oublie ce que j'ai dit.

-Il est souvent de mauvais poil comme ça? demanda Sirius.

-Oh, fit Lyra en balayant l'air d'une main. On s'y fait.

-Sirius! appela une voix.

-Ça alors! fit Sirius en se retournant. Jeremius Barney!

Il s'avança vers un fantôme bien transparent qui était, apparemment, un vieux camarade de classe.

Las de voir des gens morts et heureux de cohabiter dans cet endroit, Harry se retourna avec la ferme intention de trouver une sortie.

-Harry! l'interpella Lyra.

L'air bougon, Harry fit celui qui n'avait rien entendu. Mais les cris de son amie devinrent bientôt plus paniqués.

Lyra n'avait plus de jambes.

-Harry, aide-moi! J'ai l'impression que je me noie…! HARRY!

L'air bougon de Harry disparut aussi vite que les jambes de Lyra. Il accourut aussitôt, tenta de saisir la main de la jeune fille, devenue translucide. Il fut incapable de la toucher.

-Ta main vient de traverser la mienne! cria Lyra, hystérique. Oh mon Dieu! Je suis en train de mourir!

-NON! hurla Harry pour couvrir ses cris. Prends ma main, je sais que tu le peux!

Les parties du corps de Lyra qui ne s'était pas encore volatilisées étaient si transparentes qu'Harry avait peine à les distinguer.

-LYRA!

Elle ne pouvait plus parler. Dans un geste de désespoir, elle tendit sa main, qui disparut sur celle de Harry.

Sirius se précipita pour voir ce qui s'était passé, mais il était trop tard.

Lyra était partie.

* * *

_ À suivreeeee!_


	41. Réveils difficiles

Ça y est!! J'ai enfin fini les modifications/corrections, bref la réécriture de cette fic imaginée il y a 5 ans! Alors pour ceux qui connaissent l'existence du forum où elle était initialement postée, eh bien cette version s'arrête là aussi.

Ce qui signifient que tous les prochains chapitres seront fraîchement sortis de mon imagination (actuelle)! Et ça signifie aussi que ça va peut-être prendre du temps... arg... mais dans deux semaines c'est les vacances pour moi (vive le cégep!) alors j'aurai du temps à y consacrer!

Il y aura au maximum 50 chapitres à cette fic, alors on approche de la fin!

Merci à ceux qui continuent à suivre les périples de Lyra Fox, merci à ceux qui reviewent, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture!

Bisous!

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 40 : Réveils difficiles**

La main refermée sur le vide, Harry contempla, pantois, l'endroit où Lyra se tenait avant de disparaître. Un regroupement de fantômes observait la scène, muets de stupéfaction. Au bout d'un temps qui sembla infini, Harry se tourna vers son parrain avec l'intention de l'interroger, mais les mots lui manquèrent. Sirius secoua la tête, désemparé.

-Je ne sais pas, Harry, répondit-il à la question informulée. Je… je n'avais encore jamais rien vu de tel par ici!

Harry laissa choir sa main, qui était toujours tendue devant lui.

-Elle n'est pas…, commença-t-il.

-Morte? acheva une voix.

Arfatus le fantôme s'approcha et laissa échapper son ricanement habituel.

-C'est plutôt difficile de descendre plus bas que le royaume des Morts, dit le fantôme. À mon avis, ta copine est tout simplement revenue à la vie.

-Quoi? fit Harry.

-Ce sont des cas fréquents chez les adolescents de la nouvelle génération, dit Arfatus en secouant la tête.

Il jeta un regard exaspéré à ses compères et reprit :

-Ces crétins voient ça tous les jours, mais ils refont à tout coup la même tête d'ahuri!

-Je n'ai jamais vu un tel événement! s'obstina Sirius.

-C'est parce que tu n'avais jamais fréquenté de nouveaux jeunes morts, avant eux! expliqua le fantôme en traversant Harry – qui en grimaça de dégoût. La plupart du temps, ce ne sont que des drogués dans le coma et qui sont dans un état si avancé qu'ils atteignent le royaume… Puis, deux jours plus tard, ils disparaissent, se réveillent dans leur monde et, évidemment, personne là-bas ne croit en leur histoire…

-Vraiment? dit Sirius en lançant un regard froid à son filleul.

En souvenir de la raison de son « renvoi » de Poudlard, Harry se sentit rougir, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Arfatus qui considéra le cas comme étant réglé.

-À ce que je vois, Harry, tu as la réponse à ta question! dit froidement Sirius.

-Non, dit Harry. Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. On ne s'est jamais drogués, Lyra et moi!...du moins, pas volontairement!

Et il lui raconta toute l'histoire. Sirius ne l'interrompit qu'à quelques reprises, le temps d'exploser de rire, puis reprit son air grave à la fin du récit.

-Harry, as-tu des ennemis à Poudlard?

-Je dirais la totalité des Serpentard…et peut-être une fille de Serdaigle, ajouta Harry en songeant à sa dispute avec Cho Chang.

-Ça me semble évident que vous avez été drogués, dit Sirius. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que Dumbledore n'ait pas creusé cette hypothèse…

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Il n'avait aucune preuve de toute façon. Et puis je vois mal comment les Serpentard auraient pu envisager de faire renvoyer Lyra, qui est dans leur maison…

-Elle est à Serpentard!?

-Ah, on a dû sauter ce léger détail…

Tandis que Sirius maugréait (« Je suis toujours le dernier à être prévenu, blablabla… ») Harry réfléchissait. Il voyait difficilement Malefoy, qui était toujours collé aux basques de Lyra, songer à causer du tort à la jeune fille. Ne restait plus alors que Cho, qui aurait très bien pu concocter ce plan sordide, par pure jalousie. C'était plausible, mais Harry n'y croyait pas du tout. Cet épisode restait encore pour lui un mystère, et il espérait que ses deux meilleurs amis n'avaient pas dérogé à leur promesse de l'élucider.

-Tout ça, c'était il y a des mois, reprit-il lorsque Sirius en eut terminé avec ses jérémiades. Nous n'étions pas le coma quand nous avions quitté Poudlard! Pourquoi avons-nous alors abouti ici?

Sirius allait répondre, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Une image venait de lui revenir subitement en mémoire.

-Mais oui! s'écria le jeune sorcier. Le bosquet près de la grotte!

Harry se tourna vers son parrain.

-Nous nous étions endormis tout près d'un bosquet d'Halluzini! s'exclama-t-il. Je n'avais pas reconnu ces plantes au premier coup d'œil, mais je me rappelle bien maintenant!

-Oui, mais tant que vous ne les aviez pas touchées…

-La vallée était en feu, murmura Harry. On a dû respirer la fumée des Halluzini incendiées…

Tout prenait son sens, à présent. Mais un dernier détail chicotait encore Harry. Pourquoi Lyra s'était-elle réveillée…et pas lui? Avait-il été atteint par les flammes? Pourtant, c'était Lyra qui était allée dormir à l'extérieur de la grotte, après leur dispute stupide.

ø

øøøø

ø

Des semaines plus tard, Harry n'avait toujours pas de réponse à ses questions.

Mais, un jour où il cogitait, seul dans un coin, Sirius eut une exclamation de surprise…

-Oh! cria Harry. Je disparais!

-Ça veut au moins dire que tu es vivant, dit Sirius, en s'efforçant de sourire.

Harry jeta un dernier regard douloureux à son parrain.

-Je reviendrai te sortir de là! jura-t-il alors que ses membres s'évanouissaient lentement. Je trouverai un moyen, je te le jure!

La dernière image qu'il eut du royaume des Morts fut celle du visage dépité de Sirius.

ø

øøøø

ø

L'endroit où Lyra s'éveilla était humide et froid. Dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, l'angoisse l'étreignit. Étalée sur un sol poisseux, entourée d'ombres et de sons inquiétants, Lyra ignorait totalement où elle se trouvait. Elle se redressa avec difficulté, car ses membres étaient tout engourdis, et elle observa autour d'elle. Elle se découvrit installée sur un monticule de pierres, au fond d'une caverne obscure qui semblait s'étaler au loin à des kilomètres infinis. Près d'elle reposait une coupe grossièrement taillée dans laquelle baignait un liquide pourpre, puis quelques miettes, qui avaient dû constituer une denrée pour le moment indéfinissable, en salissaient les alentours. Lyra se croyait seule, mais apparemment, quelqu'un s'était occupé d'elle durant son sommeil. À l'instant où elle se fit cette réflexion, un murmure à sa droite vint troubler le silence de la caverne :

« Mais comment a-t-il pu concevoir une telle chose? »

Maintenant que ses yeux s'habituaient à la pénombre, Lyra put distinguer une silhouette qui se tenait devant une arche supportant un fin rideau. Elle eut un sursaut et la silhouette se retourna brusquement.

-Tiens, tiens, dit une voix rauque, après des mois de torpeur, on se réveille enfin!

-Des mois? murmura Lyra, effarée.

-Eh oui, dit la silhouette en s'approchant, il s'est écoulé presque trois mois depuis le jour où tu as été trouvée dans la vallée… Ah, c'était presque trop beau pour être vrai!

Plus la femme approchait, plus Lyra reculait, instinctivement. Elle la voyait très bien maintenant : grande, entre deux âges et vêtue d'une longue cape noire.

-Qui êtes-vous? demanda Lyra. Comment vous m'avez trouvée?

-Bellatrix Lestrange. J'imagine que ça ne t'évoque rien?

Les yeux aux paupières lourdes de la femme pétillèrent d'une lueur machiavélique. Lyra se souvint de cette histoire que lui avait racontée Harry.

-Oh! Vous avez tué Sirius pas vrai?

-Frayer avec l'infâme Potter t'aura au moins appris une chose! dit Bellatrix en ricanant. Il y a des milliards d'adolescents sur la planète et il a fallu que tu choisisses celui-là… le hasard a parfois un sacré sens de l'humour tu ne trouves pas?

Lyra serra les poings et Bellatrix le remarqua.

-Oh, je t'en prie, ne me sers pas toi aussi un petit numéro d'enfant révolté! Tu devrais plutôt être reconnaissante! Qui à ton avis s'est tapé tout le sale boulot? Tu trouves ça commun, toi, de se réveiller d'un coma de trois mois propre, rassasiée et à peine ankylosée? Tous les jours je t'ai lavée, nourrie, abreuvée et dégourdie! Pouah…qui aurait cru qu'un jour je devrais materner une adolescente de seize ans! Je ne l'aurais jamais fait, si on ne me l'avait pas ordonné…

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure, l'interrompit Lyra. Comment m'avez-vous trouvée?

-Quel ton tu as! s'exclama Bellatrix. Ne va pas croire que, parce que tu as été créée par mon maître, tu peux me donner des ordres!

-C'était juste une question.

-C'est ça, oui. Pour ta gouverne, c'est Kreattur, l'elfe de Lucius Malefoy, qui t'a trouvée et qui t'a ramenée ici.

-L'elfe de Drago! s'écria Lyra sans le vouloir.

-C'est exact, dit Bellatrix en roulant les yeux. Puisque seuls les elfes, qui qu'ils soient, ont le pouvoir de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, c'est Kreattur qui a reçu l'ordre d'aller te kidnapper pendant la nuit. Ça aurait été un bon plan si Potter et toi n'aviez pas décidé de décamper du château cette même nuit.

Lyra fut incapable de retenir un hoquet de surprise. Et dire qu'elle avait failli refuser la proposition de Harry cette nuit-là!

-Ce jeune innocent avait encore réussi à nous glisser entre les doigts, siffla Bellatrix. Et avec toi en plus! Le maître était furieux. Il a essayé de pénétrer ton esprit, mais il n'en a jamais été capable. Tu as sans doute hérité de sa puissance d'Occlumens. Quoiqu'il en soit, il a aperçu des bribes de pensées pas très jolies, issues de la tête de Potter, mais aucune d'elles ne révélaient l'endroit où vous vous terriez.

Ainsi donc, les cours d'Occlumancie de Rogue avaient été utiles!

-Mais le maître persévérait, continua Bellatrix. Et un jour, il a réussi. Ha! ha! ha! Pauvres petits imbéciles… se droguer, comme ça, loin de toute protection… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a lu l'esprit de Potter comme on lit une gazette! Il a donc envoyé Kreattur te chercher…

-Pourquoi moi seulement? s'étonna Lyra.

-Ne jamais faire confiance à un stupide animal, pesta Bellatrix. C'est ridicule, j'aurais pu l'accomplir cette mission, moi! Pourquoi un elfe, alors que le problème d'une protection magique était résolu? Bref, le maître a envoyé l'elfe faire son devoir, et puisque l'ordre d'antan était d'aller te kidnapper TOI à Poudlard, cette bestiole stupide t'a emportée seulement et a laissé Potter là-bas.

Lyra fut saisie d'horreur en imaginant Harry inconscient depuis trois mois, sans personne pour s'occuper de lui et entouré de géants.

-Quelle adorable expression d'effroi sur ton visage! dit Bellatrix en souriant. Malheureusement pour nous, Potter a été secouru par son clan d'abrutis peu de temps après que tu sois arrivée ici. Quand le maître est retourné dans la vallée pour capturer Potter, il n'y avait plus personne.

Lyra se sentit immensément soulagée. Harry était en sûreté!

-Calamité! dit Bellatrix d'une voix forte qui se répercuta sur les murs humides de la caverne. Heureusement, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Lyra, tu es là.

Lyra frissonna. Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille ; l'endroit était glacial et inquiétant, et des filets d'eau coulaient à intervalles réguliers le long des murs.

-Où sommes-nous? demanda-t-elle à Bellatrix qui était retournée contempler l'arche.

-Bien loin, j'en ai peur, railla la sorcière sans détacher son regard du voile noir.

-Mais encore?

-Tu es la créature la plus bavarde que je connaisse, je te préférais endormie.

-C'est légitime de poser des questions quand on se réveille dans un endroit pareil! se défendit Lyra. Je veux savoir OÙ je suis et POURQUOI.

Bellatrix eut un soupir exaspéré.

-Si je donne réponse à ces deux informations, tu vas te taire?

-Oui, dit Lyra.

-J'y compte bien, sans quoi il existe quelques bons sortilège qui vont te la fermer. Alors ici, tu es en Suède, à des kilomètres sous une étendue d'eau que je ne connais pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres y a fait construire une cavité pour cacher la deuxième partie de sa légendaire création…l'arche de la Mort. L'autre moitié a été réquisitionnée par des membres du ministère, ils l'ont cachée dans une salle et c'est là que j'ai jeté le parrain adoré de ton Potter adoré.

Bellatrix eut un rire sardonique. Lyra se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui jeter un sort.

-Autrefois, ces arches servaient à se débarrasser des ennemis trop insistants, les espions par exemple, poursuivit Bellatrix. Lors de la première guerre, des centaines de sorciers ont disparu derrière ce voile. Seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait le pouvoir de faire revenir les fantômes qu'il voulait pour créer une armée de mort-vivants, qu'on appelle aujourd'hui les Inferi. Maintenant que la guerre est de nouveau déclenchée, le maître compte se servir de cette armée une nouvelle fois…

-Comment fait-on pour se rendre ici, sous l'eau? questionna Lyra.

-Oh, personne ne peut venir ici à moins d'y être invité, compte là-dessus! Le maître a mis au point un système de sécurité infaillible. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu reverras ton petit copain très bientôt…et c'est en partie pour ça que tu es là. Ha! ha! ha!

-Je vous sers d'appât, c'est ça? se révolta Lyra.

-C'est triste, mais oui. Et puis, le seigneur des ténèbres avait bien hâte de retrouver sa gamine…tu ne sais pas à quel point tu lui as manqué!

Bellatrix éclata d'un rire que l'écho rendit insupportablement démoniaque. Et Lyra, pour la première fois depuis son réveil, se mit à craindre cette femme.

ø

øøøø

ø

Harry était sorti de son sommeil comateux depuis maintenant une semaine lorsque madame Pomfresh consentit à le laisser sortir de l'infirmerie du château. Dès son réveil, on avait transféré le jeune homme de Ste Mangouste à Poudlard, en espérant qu'il se rétablirait plus vite dans un environnement qu'il aimait et dans lequel il se sentait à l'aise.

Pourtant, depuis qu'on lui avait appris que Lyra était disparue, une énorme boule ne laissait aucun répit à ses entrailles. Harry était convaincu que son amie était entre les mains de Voldemort et cette pensée n'avait absolument rien d'apaisant.

Harry était désormais placé sous la surveillance constante de ses amis et de ses professeurs. Il dut admettre qu'il était un garçon plutôt prévisible et que son entourage commençait à anticiper les imprudences qu'il avait envie de commettre : s'enfuir à nouveau de Poudlard pour sauver Lyra, par exemple. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à assister tout bonnement à ses cours pendant que la fille qu'il aimait était torturée et, peut-être – nouveau tiraillement d'entrailles – morte. Non, Lyra n'était pas morte. Il le saurait. Il le sentirait.

Tous ses amis – Ron et Hermione, mais aussi Ginny, Dean, Seamus et Neville– tentaient en vain de le distraire. Harry était « indéridable ». Il errait sans but dans le château, à l'affût du moindre titillement de sa cicatrice qui, espérait-il, le tiendrait au courant des événements plus dramatiques. Comme dans les films tragico-romantiques qu'affectionnait la tante Pétunia, Harry avait l'esprit assaillit de flash-back dans lesquels il voyait Lyra rire, pleurer, danser, dormir, courir, rejeter ses cheveux derrière son dos… Il se remémorait chaque parole prononcée, chaque seconde passée en sa compagnie. Il n'arrivait même plus à imaginer comment était sa vie avant que Lyra n'en fasse partie.

Dans les films de la tante Pétunia, tout finissait toujours bien. Arrivait-il que ces contes se réalisent aussi dans la vraie vie?

Ce jour-là ne débuta pas différemment des autres jours. Ron dut tirer de force Harry de son lit et le traîner jusqu'à la Grande Salle, où il espérait le faire manger un peu.

-Pas faim, marmonna Harry.

-Allons, Harry, il faut que tu manges, dit Hermione en lui tartinant un toast.

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas faim.

En face de lui, un jeune Gryffondor de deuxième année lisait la Gazette du sorcier, où l'on voyait apparaître en gros plan une photo moldue de Lyra, que les Fox avaient consenti à distribuer dans la presse magique. Harry repoussa bruyamment l'assiette qu'Hermione venait de déposer devant lui et il quitta la table des Gryffondor. Il vit ses deux meilleurs amis esquisser un geste pour le suivre, mais il les arrêta d'un regard.

-S'il vous plait, dit-il d'une voix rauque, j'aimerais vraiment être seul.

Ron et Hermione se consultèrent d'un coup d'œil et se rassirent lentement. Harry les remercia d'un signe de tête et sortit de la Grande Salle d'un pas traînant.

Il erra longuement dans les couloirs, sans destination prévue. Il entra un moment dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, mais dès qu'il vit Dean et Seamus qui discutaient à une table et Neville qui lui envoya la main à une autre, il tourna les talons et reprit son vagabondage. Il ne voulait voir personne.

Ses pas le menèrent machinalement à des endroits qu'il connaissait déjà bien : la bibliothèque, les salles de classe…la volière.

Cette dernière pièce était la seule qui fut complètement vide et Harry s'y engouffra, heureux d'avoir trouvé un havre à l'abri des regards compatissants et des sympathies insipides. Fendant du talon de ses chaussures les fientes de hiboux qui tapissaient le sol, Harry alla s'accouder à une fenêtre et ferma les yeux. Une brise tiède souffla sur son visage et ses cheveux, lui rappelant que l'été était à leurs portes. Le soleil aveuglant qui brillait ce jour-là lui sembla bien hypocrite. Harry aurait préféré des nuages noirs et un orage.

Un grognement à sa gauche lui fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux. Bon! Il n'était pas seul. Il fallait ENCORE que quelqu'un vienne troubler sa quiétude!

Harry se retourna, prêt à partir, mais le regard gris qu'il croisa lui cloua les jambes.

-Salut, dit Drago Malefoy en reportant son attention sur le paysage extérieur.

-Salut, répondit Harry.

L'incongruité des salutations de ces deux ennemis notoires n'atteignit aucun des deux garçons.

Harry reprit son poste d'observation à la fenêtre et les deux adolescents gardèrent le silence un long moment. Curieusement, la présence habituellement indésirable de Malefoy ne dérangeait pas Harry. Il savait que le Serpentard n'était pas triste pour lui, qu'il n'était pas là pour le surveiller et qu'il se fichait bien de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Malefoy se retourna vers lui. Comme s'il avait oublié sa présence et qu'il venait tout juste de la noter, il lança d'un ton aigre :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, Potter, tu m'espionnes?

-Mais bien sûr! répondit Harry, agacé. Je n'ai que ça à faire, d'abord, t'espionner!

-Oh, pardon! C'est vrai que le CÉLÈBRE Potter est siiiiiii occupé! ironisa Malefoy.

-La ferme, Malefoy.

-Et il donne des ordres, en plus!

-T'as fini? Je suis pas d'humeur.

-Mais c'est que j'en ai rien à cirer que tu sois pas d'humeur, Potter. Surtout que c'est toi qui es venu m'embêter ici!

-Comme si je savais que tu allais y être!

-Ça ne m'aurait pas étonné que tu le saches. Tu es toujours dans mon chemin!

-Je dirais plutôt le contraire!

-Oh, arrête. Tu aimes les devinettes, Potter? Essaie celle-ci : qui me barre la route depuis la première année? Quel petit héros pathétique récolte tous les honneurs? Tiens! Mais c'est toi!

-Je te barre la route, moi ? ricana Harry. Encore heureux! Au fait, les devinettes, ça se joue à deux…!

-Je déteste les devinettes.

-Excellent. Alors je vais t'en faire une : qui me persécute depuis la première année? Quel petit crétin fait tout pour me pourrir la vie –déjà assez pourrie comme ça ? Oh! Serait-ce toi, Malefoy?

Le jeune homme concerné plissa les yeux. Nullement intimidé, Harry s'avança.

-Et puisqu'on est aux devinettes, Malefoy, tu ne saurais pas, par un simple hasard, QUI serait à l'origine de la disparition de quatre feuilles d'Halluzini dans la serre de Chourave?

Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas manqué d'informer Harry de leur découverte, quelques jours plus tôt, ainsi que de la volonté de Dumbledore qui voulait passer l'éponge sur cette déplorable histoire. Harry était encore à l'infirmerie à ce moment-là, mais il s'était juré que les choses n'en resteraient pas à ce point. Surtout pas avec la disparition de Lyra, qui aurait pu être évitée sans l'étourderie de deux étourdis!

-Alors, Malefoy, on ne répond pas? Un hibou t'aurait-il mangé la langue?

-La ferme, Potter.

-Et il donne des ordres, en plus!

D'un même mouvement, les deux garçons dégainèrent leur baguette.

-C'est vrai Potter, j'ai voulu me débarrasser de toi. Dommage que dans ta suprême idiotie tu aies entraîné quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à voir là-dedans!

-Oh, mais ça c'est la faute de TA suprême idiotie, Malefoy. Si tu n'avais pas mis ton chien de poche Parkinson dans le coup, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé!

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte le balafré?

-La vérité, voilà ce qu'il raconte! rugit Harry. À cause de toi et de cette bourrique, Voldemort va encore faire une victime!

Drago tressaillit.

-Et c'est encore moi qui vais perdre un être cher, murmura Harry.

Puis, brusquement, il profita du désarroi de son ennemi pour le désarmer.

-_Expelliarmus_!

Drago tomba à la renverse, sa baguette fut projetée à un mètre et, presque simultanément, le corps de Harry fut couvert de furoncles.

-ARGGGH!

-Nouveau look, Potter? le nargua Malefoy. C'est drôle, tu es presque moins moche ainsi!

-ENLEVE-MOI ÇA!

-Je t'assure que je le voudrais bien, mais je n'ai pas ma baguette. Si tu veux bien avoir l'obligeance de me la donner…

-Comment tu as fait? l'interrompit Harry. Tu étais désarmé! C'est impossible!

-Au risque de me répéter Potter, je n'ai pas ma baguette. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ton acné, alors rends-la moi!

-Je ne connais que deux personnes qui pratiquent la magie sans baguette et…non, elles ne peuvent pas être apparentées à toi, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien…

-Donne-moi ça, s'irrita Drago, ou j'ajoute des pustules dégoulinantes à ta face de rat!

-Je te rends ta baguette seulement si tu promets de m'enlever ces furoncles! dit Harry en croisant les bras.

-Tu rêves, Potter. Je ne te dois rien.

-C'est toi qui m'as fait apparaître ces trucs, c'est toi qui me les enlèveras.

-Je te signale que tu m'as jeté un sort de désarmement et, dans ces conditions, je n'ai aucun service de courtoisie à te rendre!

Ils en étaient là dans leurs obstinations lorsqu'une élève de quatrième année choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la volière avec la Gazette et un pot de Miamhibou. Elle eut un sursaut de dégoût en apercevant Harry.

-Berk, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?

-Fiche le camp! dit Harry.

-Ah non alors! J'ai ma chouette à nourrir, moi! Je ne vais pas m'en empêcher pour un type qui a un furoncle géant à la place du visage!

-Dégage, intervint Drago en chassant les saletés de sa robe. Ce gars-là est dangereux, on s'entraînait justement à contrôler ses rages meurtrières.

La jeune fille roula les yeux.

-C'est vrai! ajouta Drago. Et quand il est particulièrement enragé, il lui pousse des furoncles et des pustules. Ouh là, tu vois ces pustules juteuses qui commencent à apparaître…?

La fille laissa tomber sa Gazette et ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des Gallions. Pour faire plus d'effet, Harry poussa un râle, suivi d'un grognement à faire peur.

La jeune étudiante s'enfuit en courant. Malefoy éclata de rire et Harry l'aurait imité s'il n'avait craint de faire exploser tous les pustules qui envahissaient son visage.

-Aller Potter, rends-moi ma baguette et je vais te rendre ton apparence originelle. Foi de Malefoy!

Harry n'était pas trop sûr de la valeur d'une « foi de Malefoy » mais il jeta tout de même sa baguette au Serpentard. D'une formule et d'un geste bien placés, Drago tint parole et redonna à Harry son visage d'antan, sans aucune trace de l'horreur qui y était quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Merci, dit machinalement Harry. Attends, je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier…c'est quand même toi qui me les as fait apparaître…

-Peut-être, se défendit Drago, mais c'est également moi qui ai fait décamper cette Serdaigle obstinée!

Amusés, les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire. Puis ils réalisèrent à qui ils avaient affaire et ils reprirent aussitôt leur mine renfrognée, horrifiés par le sourire qu'ils venaient de laisser échapper en telle compagnie.

-Ne me lance pas ce regard d'abruti Potter!

-Un regard d'abruti? Pff! C'est sûrement ton reflet que tu as aperçu dans la prunelle de mes yeux!

Etc. etc.

Jusqu'à ce que Drago s'empare de la Gazette du sorcier que la Serdaigle de quatrième année avait échappée par terre et que la mine de Harry s'assombrisse. C'était toujours Lyra Fox qui faisait la une et les choux gras des journalistes.

-Quelle bande de nullards! s'insurgea Drago en parcourant l'article principal.

-Qui? fit Harry.

-Les Aurors! Une profession affreusement inutile, si tu veux mon avis!

-Je ne suis pas d'accord!

-Évidemment, puisque c'est un travail pour ceux qui veulent faire les intéressants, ça doit t'attirer! dit Malefoy secoua dédaigneusement la tête.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, comme toujours! répliqua Harry. Les Aurors sont essentiels à la sécurité et même à la survie des sorciers! Chasser des mages noirs, ce n'est pas une pacotille!

-Ils sont grassement payés et ils ne font RIEN! tempêta Drago. Non mais, il faut l'avouer! Ils font quoi les Aurors? Dans chaque article, il est toujours écrit que, pour le moment, ils ne peuvent RIEN faire ni RIEN tenter et dans chaque conférence quand on leur pose des questions, ils ne savent RIEN! Alors en fait, la tâche des Aurors se résume en un mot : R-I-E-N.

Harry secouait la tête avec véhémence, refusant qu'on dénigre sa future profession et celle de son père.

-As-tu au moins des preuves de ce que tu avances? dit-il.

-Tu n'as qu'à lire ce torchon de Gazette et tu en auras la preuve dans la quasi-totalité des articles! répondit Drago. Crois-moi! Et puis, le meilleur exemple que je puisse te donner : où est Lyra? Pourquoi ils ne savent pas où elle est et avec qui? Morte ou en vie? R-I-E-N, encore! C'est le travail des Aurors de la retrouver et de la défendre. Et, à la place, tu as une photo d'un pauvre type qui prend un café et qui dit quoi, comme commentaire?

-Rien, suggéra Harry.

-Tu n'es pas mal en devinettes, quand tu t'y mets…!

ø

øøøø

ø

-En tout cas, il n'est pas question que je reste là, les bras croisés, à attendre! assura Harry.

Les deux garçons étaient toujours dans la volière et finissaient de commenter la Gazette du jour.

-Moi non plus! renchérit Drago. Je vais leur montrer ce que c'est que de passer à l'action!

-Exactement!

Ils se regardèrent fixement.

-Ah non Potter, tu viens pas avec moi!

-Comme si j'allais m'encombrer d'un idiot pareil!

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'idiot, hein, le balafré ?!

-Et toi, tu sais ce qu'il te dit le balaf…

Ploutch!

-Ah ben bravo Potter, tu as alarmé les mouettes et voilà qu'elles nous ch…

-Défèquent dessus, j'avais remarqué merci!

En silence, mais non sans se trucider du regard, Harry et Drago épongèrent de leur mieux les fientes qui décoraient désormais leur uniforme.

-Saleté de volatile, lâcha Drago lorsque sa robe fut à peu près propre.

-Tu sais quoi? dit soudainement Harry.

-Quoi encore? railla Drago.

-Pendant qu'on est là à se crier des bêtises et à se faire déféquer dessus par les hiboux, Lyra est toujours en danger.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et tu penses m'apprendre quoi, là, Potter le fantastique?

Harry soupira, passa à deux doigts de lancer une réplique sarcastique et se retint de justesse.

-C'est juste que, je sais pas, pourquoi on n'unirait pas nos forces pour aller sauver Lyra, plutôt que de se chamailler comme des enfants?

-Tu veux dire…une sorte de…trêve?

-Ben…ouais.

-Tu rêves en couleur et en 3D, Potter!

Malefoy secoua la tête en ricanant.

-Moi, Drago Malefoy, m'allier à…toi…pour secourir une fille! Et quoi encore! Ma dignité n'y survivra jamais.

-Ta dignité, mais on s'en fiche de ta dignité! s'impatienta Harry. Je te hais, tu me hais, sur ce point on est d'accord! Lyra a besoin d'aide et les Aurors n'y peuvent rien, sur ça aussi on s'entend plutôt bien! Ce n'est pas simplement « une fille »…c'est Lyra! On voudrait tous les deux qu'il ne lui arrive rien et, tu vois, on en est déjà à trois points communs…

-Alors c'est quoi, tu veux qu'on devienne « copains » c'est ça? railla Drago.

-Bon, quand tu auras fini de débiter des conneries, tu me feras signe! Parce que je croyais t'avoir entendu dire que tu voulais « passer à l'action ». Moi, en tout cas, je n'attendrai pas après toi!

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Harry se retourna pour partir. Il prit son temps pour sortir de la volière, pour laisser la chance à Malefoy de le rappeler, mais le Serpentard ne le fit pas.

« Tant pis, se dit Harry. Je me débrouillerai beaucoup mieux sans lui. »

Et il sécha tous ses cours de la journée pour mettre au point un plan qui lui permettrait de s'échapper une deuxième fois, à l'insu de la surveillance dont il faisait objet.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	42. Le plan

Alors voici le chapitre 41! Le 42 est terminé aussi, je le posterai la semaine prochaine! :)

La fin approche... j'ai hâte de terminer ce projet qui dure depuis presque 5 ans, mais ça m'attriste un peu...

Bref...! Trêve d'état d'âme! Et bonne lecture!

* * *

øøø

* * *

**Chapitre 41 : Le plan**

Enfourcher son Éclair de Feu et foutre le camp. Quoi d'autre? Il y avait pensé toute la journée et il n'avait pas trouvé mieux comme plan.

Maintenant il fallait déterminer comment subtiliser le balai à Potter.

Drago arpenta la salle commune de Serpentard pour la quatorzième fois, en quête d'inspiration.

Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours se servir de son propre balai. Mais le vieux Nimbus lui ferait perdre du temps; et puis il était beaucoup moins classe que l'Éclair de Feu.

Oui, c'était décidé, il voulait et _aurait_ ce balai!

-T'as fini Malefoy? gronda une voix. Tu me donnes mal à la tête.

Malicia Stonewall était étendue sur un long fauteuil reptilien et fixait Drago de ses yeux mauvais.

-C'est bon, je m'en vais, dit froidement Drago.

-Où ça? demanda Pansy, face à Malicia, en se redressant d'un bond.

-Là où tu ne seras pas, répondit Drago.

Pansy courut derrière lui et le rattrapa alors qu'il venait de franchir le mur de pierre.

-Pourquoi tu m'ignores comme ça? dit-elle en s'accrochant à son bras. Drago? Avant, tu n'étais pas si méchant!

-Ah bon? dit Drago d'un ton dédaigneux.

-…D'accord, tu étais odieux, admit Pansy. Mais avant, c'était une façon de démontrer que j'existais pour toi! Tu sais très bien qu'on est promis l'un à l'autre Drago! Sitôt gradués de Poudlard, tu m'épouses! Tu le sais! Pourquoi ça ne change plus rien à ton attitude, maintenant!? C'est comme si j'étais… personne. Mais je suis ta fiancée Drago Malefoy! Ta fiancée! Tu as beau être vil, méchant, odieux, tu restes mon fiancé et je dois exister pour toi, comme avant! Comme avant…!

Drago s'arrêta et dégagea son bras de l'étreinte de Pansy.

-Avant quoi? fit-il sèchement.

-Avant LYRA FOX! cracha Pansy.

Drago lui planta illico sa baguette en pleine poitrine, le visage en feu, l'expression furieuse.

-Tais-toi! haleta-t-il comme s'il manquait d'air. Je t'interdis de parler d'elle!

Sous le choc, Pansy ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés.

-Je sais ce que tu lui as fait, Parkinson! poursuivit Drago en plissant les yeux. C'est à cause de toi qu'elle est peut-être en train de crever en ce moment! Alors je te laisse le choix! Ou bien tu fermes ta gueule et tu retournes gentiment dans la salle commune en ne me reparlant jamais plus de ces fiançailles de merde… Ou bien tu continues à m'asticoter et je te fais très mal, en plus d'entacher ta réputation à jamais en révélant à tout le monde ce que tu as fait! Et ce serait bien dommage de ternir la mémoire d'une défunte…

Pansy recula. Drago la suivit, gardant sa baguette enfoncée dans la poitrine de la jeune fille.

-Choisis maintenant! gronda-t-il. Ou je le fais à ta place!

-Tu es complètement fou! cria Pansy.

Elle saisit la baguette entre ses mains et la repoussa loin d'elle, avant de s'enfuir sans un regard en arrière.

-Bon! Une bonne chose de faite, dit Drago pour lui-même, avant de poursuivre son chemin.

ø

øøøø

ø

Enfourcher l'Eclair de Feu et foutre le camp. C'était un plan génial!

-Harry? Que fais-tu avec ton balai à cette heure-là?

Peut-être pas si génial que ça finalement… Harry avait eu tout l'après-midi pour élaborer un plan, et il avait complètement oublié l'aspect « semer ses meilleurs amis ». Maintenant, Ron et Hermione, tous deux pelotonnés sur un fauteuil de la salle commune, le regardaient avec curiosité et suspicion.

-Eh bien, je vais aller faire un peu de Quidditch, répondit nonchalamment Harry. Que puis-je faire d'autre avec un balai à cette heure?

Retrouver Lyra.

-Attendre de digérer ton dîner, peut-être, dit Hermione d'un ton réprobateur.

-Ne sois pas si moralisatrice! soupira Ron. Il fait beau et chaud, c'est le temps idéal pour voler un peu! Je viens avec toi vieux!

Merde.

-Non! s'écria Harry.

Ron s'arrêta dans son élan.

-Je ne connais peut-être pas grand-chose au Quidditch, dit alors Hermione, les sourcils froncés, mais je sais que ça ne se joue pas tout seul!

-Excellent, tu progresses, grogna Harry.

-Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton! intervint Ron.

-Je lui parle sur le ton que je veux! bourassa Harry. J'en ai marre que vous me suiviez partout ou je vais! Pas moyen d'être en paix cinq minutes! Je veux juste voler tranquille sans avoir quelqu'un de collé à mes basques!

-Alors c'est ça, je ne suis plus ton meilleur ami mais « quelqu'un qui te colle aux basques », c'est ça?!

-Harry, dit Hermione en se levant, tu as passé la matinée seul et tu as séché tous les cours de l'après-midi! Je pense qu'on t'a laissé assez tranquille. Et puis, excuse-moi, mais ton comportement ne fait rien pour nous rassurer…

-Vous rassurer de quoi au juste?

-Ron, va avec lui.

-J'y compte bien!

-Mais…

-Oh la ferme Harry! soupira Ron. Ce n'est pas _ton_ terrain de Quidditch! J'ai bien le droit d'y aller moi aussi.

Il monta au dortoir chercher son balai. Harry envisagea un instant de s'enfuir en courant, mais Hermione l'agrippa par le bras.

-Si tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête…, commença-t-elle.

-Et puis quoi?! s'emporta Harry. Qu'aurais-tu en tête si des Mangemorts enlevaient Ron?

-Alors c'est ça, tu comptais vraiment tenter de retrouver Lyra, hein!

Harry jura entre ses dents. Il s'était trahi.

-Harry, supplia Hermione, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais souviens-toi ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que tu as voulu sauver quelqu'un des griffes de Voldemort…

Harry blêmit. Hermione se mordit la lèvre avec embarras, et poursuivit :

-Je t'en prie… Laisse ça entre les mains des autorités compétentes…

-Ne me parle pas de compétence! Ils n'ont encore aucune piste!

-Et toi si, peut-être?

Ron arriva sur ces entrefaites, balai en main. Harry tourna ostensiblement le dos à Hermione, très agacé par leur conversation.

-A plus tard, marmonna-t-il avant de sortir de la salle commune.

Ron embrassa rapidement Hermione avant de suivre Harry à l'extérieur.

-C'est une soirée magnifique! s'exclama Ron en descendant les marches du château.

Harry ne répondit rien. Les paroles d'Hermione l'avaient mis en rogne, d'autant plus qu'elle avait raison. Si les Aurors n'avaient pas réussi à localiser Lyra, comment lui le pourrait-il? Comment savoir ou chercher en premier, quelle piste explorer?

-Gardien ou poursuiveur? demanda Ron, sur le terrain.

-Poursuiveur, répondit Harry.

Avec de la chance, il pourrait envoyer le Souaffle dans une fenêtre ou sur le nez de Ron, pour se défouler.

Voilà qu'il pensait comme Malefoy, maintenant! N'importe quoi!

-_Accio Eclair de Feu_!

Avant même qu'il ait pu enjamber son balai, l'Eclair de Feu lui glissa des mains.

Ne jamais penser comme Malefoy, ça le faisait apparaître, ce connard!

-Malefoy! cria Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là?

-Rends-moi mon balai, Malefoy.

-Merci de me prêter ta merveille, dit Drago d'un ton neutre. Je te laisse mon vieux Nimbus, si tu veux t'entraîner. Il devrait pouvoir supporter ton poids.

Il lui lança le Nimbus 2001. Harry le laissa tomber par terre.

-Accio Ecl…

-Protego!

Le sortilège d'Harry percuta le dôme de protection de Drago. Le blond ricana en enfourchant le balai et en donnant un solide coup de pied au sol.

-A plus, Potter! dit-il. Je te promets de bien prendre soin de ta copine!

Rouge de rage, la main crispée sur sa baguette, Harry tenta par tous les moyens d'atteindre Drago, mais celui-ci était trop haut et trop éloigné.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu…, commença Ron. Harry, j'ai peur de comprendre…

-Pas le temps! cria Harry en se précipitant sur le Nimbus 2001. Je t'expliquerai plus tard!

Harry s'éleva dans le ciel, à la poursuite de Malefoy. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Ron.

-Si tu crois que je vais rester là à rien faire! se défendit le rouquin.

-Comme tu voudras, dit Harry en accélérant.

-Prends par le droite, j'irai à gauche! On finira bien par le coincer!

-OK, approuva Harry.

Tous deux accélérèrent, prenant un léger écart sur les côtés. Malefoy n'était qu'une sombre silhouette à l'horizon.

Ron lui lança un sort de Stupéfixion, mais le Serpentard avait toujours son bouclier autour de lui et de l'Eclair de Feu. Ron dut plonger en piqué pour éviter le retour de sortilège, qui lui brûla quelques cheveux.

-Sers-toi aussi du bouclier! cria Harry à travers le vent. Cet imbécile va essayer de nous attaquer.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, un rayon rouge flamme percuta le bouclier de Ron.

Harry dut reconnaître la performance de son Eclair de Feu – et c'était bien la première fois que ça le gênait. Il avait beau accélérer à vitesse maximale, Malefoy avait pris une confortable avance.

-Il est en train de nous semer! cria Ron, à sa gauche.

-On ne le laissera pas faire! hurla Harry. Je le jure sur ma vie!

La poursuite dura environ une heure et l'écart entre les trois adolescents n'avait pas changé. Jusqu'à ce que…

-Eh! s'exclama Ron. On se rapproche!

C'était aussi le sentiment qu'Harry avait eu, mais il ne dura pas longtemps. Il comprit que quelque chose clochait.

-Il s'est arrêté!

-Quoi?

La silhouette de Drago devenait de plus en plus nette à mesure que les Gryffondor se rapprochaient.

-Mais que… Il rebrousse chemin!

-Il doit s'être fait décoiffer par le vent, ricana Ron.

Mais le visage de Drago, lorsqu'il passa près d'eux, affichait une expression de pure terreur.

-Malefoy! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Pousse-toi crétin!

Drago fila en vitesse entre Harry et Ron, en direction de Poudlard.

-On fait quoi? demanda Ron.

-On continue tout droit, dit résolument Harry.

ø

øøøø

ø

-J'ai faim! dit Lyra.

-Bouffe tes cheveux, grogna Bellatrix.

Lyra ignorait totalement le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle était dans cette grotte sous-marine avec la Mangemort, mais elle avait vite compris que, aussi folle qu'elle en ait l'air, cette femme ne lui ferait aucun mal.

Ainsi, elle s'était timidement permis de se lever pour se dégourdir les jambes, d'inspecter de près l'étrange arcade voilée, de poser un tas de questions, puis, prenant de l'assurance, elle s'était mise à gambader en chantant des chansonnettes moldues, à conseiller des styles de coiffures et à donner des ordres.

-Trouve-moi de quoi manger, dit Lyra. Quelque chose de _comestible_.

Bellatrix serra les poings.

La seule distraction de Lyra était de la faire sortir de ses gonds.

-Je ne suis pas ton elfe! cria la Mangemort. Boucle-la et tiens-toi tranquille!

Au même moment, quelqu'un transplana à l'intérieur de la grotte.

-Rodolphus! s'exclama Bellatrix.

Un grand homme repoussa sa cagoule et se mit à gesticuler d'un air agité.

-Il s'est enfui, Bella! Le Lord est à sa recherche, ça sent mauvais, très mauvais!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Lyra s'accroupit et se tint coite. Qui s'était enfui?

-Il faut partir d'ici et vite! fit Rodolphus, l'air fiévreux. Tue la fille et suis-moi!

Le cœur de Lyra s'arrêta.

-Tue la… Mais t'as pété un câble?!

-Je t'expliquerai en route, Bella! Fais-moi confiance!

-Je ne fais confiance qu'à mon maître, et j'ai pour ordre de la laisser en vie!

-Qu'importe, il la tuera lui-même… allons-nous-en…

-Je ne bouge pas d'ici! cria Bellatrix, butée.

-A ta guise! abandonna le Mangemort. Moi, je m'en vais!

Il transplana à nouveau. Durant un moment, on entendit plus que des filets d'eau qui coulaient le long du mur.

Lyra se releva, le cœur battant à présent sauvagement dans sa poitrine. Bellatrix se tourna vers elle, les yeux brûlants.

-Maintenant, dit-elle méchamment, tu te couches et tu la fermes. J'ai pour ordre de te laisser en vie, mais rien n'implique l'état de lequel je te laisse… T'as compris, insolente? Un accident est si vite arrivé…!

Se coucher et la fermer. Lyra obéit sans rechigner.

ø

øøøø

ø

À mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'endroit ou se trouvait plus tôt Drago, un bruit sourd s'éleva, comme si la terre s'était mise à trembler.

-C'est quoi ça? cria Ron. On dirait un éboulement…

Au loin, Harry aperçut une masse indistincte s'approcher, comme une foule de gros rochers qui roulaient vers eux.

De gros rochers qui roulaient vers eux?

-Ha…Harry!

-Merde!! Demi-tour, vite!

Les deux garçons firent un virage sec et foncèrent vers le château.

-Harry! gémit Ron.

-Ils ne nous rattraperont pas! Fonce!!

Mais au même moment, un gigantesque bras fendit l'air et l'arrière du balai d'Harry craqua comme un simple cure-dent.

-AAAAAAAHHHHH!

-HARRY!

Harry se sentit basculer vers l'arrière, mais Ron arriva à sa hauteur juste à temps.

-Accroche-toi! dit-il avant d'accélérer à nouveau.

Harry s'agrippa solidement à son ami en priant pour qu'il continue d'avoir d'aussi bons réflexes…

D'affreux grognements les poursuivaient… Pour eux, ils n'étaient qu'une grosse mouche à chasser…

-Malefoy a laissé la porte ouverte! cria Harry dans le dos de Ron. File à l'intérieur!

Ron ne se le fit pas dire une deuxième fois. Il fonça à l'intérieur du château et atterrit sans douceur dans le hall, juste à côté de l'Éclair de Feu aux poils pliés et d'un Malefoy meurtri.

Harry se releva précipitamment et referma les lourdes portes à double tour.

-Des géants!! s'écria-t-il, horrifié.

-Qui se dirigent droit sur Poudlard, compléta Drago en se relevant difficilement.

Des hurlements stridents retentirent. Harry et Drago sursautèrent et se retrouvèrent pratiquement serrés l'un contre l'autre, tandis que Ron poussait les portes de la Grande Salle dans un gros fracas.

La population complète du château était réunie dans la salle, en grande panique après avoir entendu les cris d'Harry et Drago. Dumbledore se retourna lentement vers Ron, figé dans l'embrasure, et les deux ennemis notoires dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sous le choc.

-Vous m'avez devancé, dit calmement le directeur aux trois adolescents. J'allais justement leur annoncer.

Des première année pleuraient, d'autres couraient dans tous les sens, une minorité tentait de les calmer et Harry et Drago se repoussèrent dédaigneusement.

-S'il vous plaît! dit Dumbledore, tentant de dominer l'infernale cacophonie.

-Que va-t-il se passer, professeur? demanda Harry en pénétrant dans la Grande Salle.

-L'ordre d'évacuation d'urgence.

* * *

_ A suivre!..._


	43. L'alliance et le concert

Coucou!! Je suis désolée pour le délai! Comme je vous ai dis, ce chapitre était déjà écrit lorsque j'ai publié le précédent, mais je suis partie travailler à l'extérieur de la ville, là où ya pas internet!  
Je suis revenue chez moi pour deux jours alors j'en profite pour poster celui-là, pour le prochain ben, faudra attendre que je revienne en ville... donc, quelques semaines :-(  
De toute façon je présume que ce sont les vacances pour tout le monde alors le choc est pas grand!  
La fin approche. **La fin approche!**

ATTENTION: Ce chapitre contient des allusions très importantes à des objets et événements évoqués ultérieurement... Pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire, allez faire un tour du côté du chapitre 6 (Discours et Répartition) - on y parle du concert et de l'espace de recherche -, du chapitre 19 (Toute la vérité) au sujet du Localisateur d'Âme; et finalement, du chapitre 37 (La vallée des géants) pour la partie de la réunion des vampires!

Je vous conseille vivement d'aller jeter un oeil pour bien suivre l'histoire! Je poste trop lentement alors ces détails doivent être oubliés depuis longtemps

* * *

øøø

**

* * *

******

**Chapitre 42 : L'alliance et le concert**

Seuls les elfes pouvaient transplaner à Poudlard. Harry, Ron et un groupe de Gryffondor de sixième année se retrouvèrent donc agrippés à la redingote d'un étrange elfe moustachu au torse couvert de poils noirs et frisés.

-Accrochez-vous, mesdemoiselles, messieurs! couina la créature.

Transplaner avec un elfe n'avait rien de drôle. Harry eut la désagréable – mais heureusement, fort brève – sensation de tournoyer sur lui-même. C'est complètement étourdi qu'il atterrit en un sol que ses pieds n'avaient encore jamais foulés.

-Par ici! commanda une voix d'homme à sa droite.

Un sorcier à la calvitie évidente au milieu de ses cheveux blonds touffus dirigea les nouveaux arrivants à l'intérieur d'une minuscule cabane en bois, tandis que les elfes repartaient chercher d'autres étudiants.

-Où est Hermione? demanda Ron d'un ton inquiet. Comment on va faire pour la retrouver?

-Elle est sûrement à l'intérieur, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. On a qu'à aller jeter un coup d'œil; c'est tout petit ici, on la repérera bien assez vite…

-Franchement Harry, cinq années dans le monde de la magie ne t'ont toujours rien appris? grimaça Ron.

Dès qu'il eut passé la porte, Harry comprit ce que Ron avait voulu dire et il se sentit idiot.

L'endroit était un gigantesque laboratoire à trois étages. Le rez-de-chaussée était divisé en centaines de cubicules, le premier étage était constitué de grandes stalles vides et le deuxième, plein à craquer de machines compliquées.

-C'est quoi cet endroit? marmonna Ron, ébahi.

-Bienvenue à l'espace de recherche sur les Ronflak Cornus! dit fièrement Luna Lovegood qui venait d'arriver derrière eux.

-Quoi? firent simultanément Harry et Ron.

-Mon père a aménagé ça depuis un an déjà! poursuivit Luna. On a découvert un tas de choses, par exemple...

-Oh, tu ferais bien de ne pas te lancer dans tes discours sur ces créatures, Luna, c'est trop scientifique pour nous, railla Ron.

-C'est sûr, répondit Luna. J'avais oublié à qui j'avais affaire, désolée.

Elle les planta là et courut rejoindre son père, devant l'air outré du rouquin.

-Elle nous prend pour des poires ou quoi?

-Laisse tomber, Ron…

ø

øøøø

ø

-…C'est une situation inhabituelle, mais soyez tous rassurés : les autorités compétentes s'occupent de tout.

Harry et Drago lancèrent un « Pff! » simultané, avant de se fusiller du regard.

-Vous êtes ici en sécurité, poursuivit Dumbledore devant tous ses élèves rassemblés au rez-de-chaussée. Il n'y a pas de géant en Suède. Aucun changement ne sera apporté à nos plans : Monsieur Lovegood – que je remercie – accepte toujours de nous héberger dans son espace de recherche sur les Ronflak Cornus; quant au concert des Bizarr' Sisters, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'il aura toujours lieu!

Il fit une pause, tout le monde applaudit.

-Mrs Abbot est déjà en ville, le reste du groupe arrive demain, dit Dumbledore. Le concert sera à l'extérieur, dans un périmètre de sécurité établi par moi-même; pour ce soir, il y a ici de la place pour tout le monde. Les demoiselles dormiront dans les cubicules du rez-de-chaussée et les messieurs, dans les stalles du premier. Après le concert, si tout va bien au pays, les elfes veilleront à vous ramener tous à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, dans le cas contraire, nous resterons ici jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment. La journée a été éprouvante, je vous invite donc tous à aller profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Tchuss.

Il disparut dans un claquement de doigts. Les professeurs s'approchèrent pour diriger tout le monde.

-« Tchuss »? fit Ron, C'était quoi ça?

-Mes cinq années dans le monde de la magie m'ont au moins appris à ne plus me poser de questions sur les agissements de Dumbledore, répondit Harry.

Ron se tut.

-Potter, dit alors Drago en retenant Harry par la manche, il faut que je te parle.

-Désolé Malefoy, j'ai laissé mon balai à Poudlard, tu ne peux pas me le voler.

-La ferme, c'est moi qui parle!

-Pas sur ce ton, sinon c'est moi qui n'écoute plus!

Ils se lancèrent un regard de défi; mauvais.

-Allons dehors, il y a trop d'oreilles longues par ici! dit soudain Malefoy en tournant les talons.

Harry eut un soupir agacé et lui emboîta le pas. Ron amorça un mouvement pour le suivre, mais Harry le coupa dans son élan : « Je te rejoins. »

-C'est au sujet de Lyra, dit Drago lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur.

C'était une chaude soirée de juin; un vent tiède leur ébouriffait les cheveux.

-Tu as un plan? fit Harry, intéressé.

-Non, dit Drago.

L'expression de Harry redevint mauvaise.

-Maisjeproposekonsunissepourentrouverun, débita Drago d'une traite.

-Quoi?!

-Ne me fais pas répéter Potter! siffla Drago.

-Mais j'ai rien compris! protesta Harry.

-Enfant de bouché du bulbe! grogna Drago. J'ai dit : Je. Propose. Qu'on. S'unisse. Pour. En. Trouver. Un!

-Un quoi?

-UN PLAN, NOM DE DIEU!!

Drago soufflait comme un buffle. Harry resta là un moment, muet, n'arrivant pas à en croire ses oreilles.

-Attends, fit lentement Harry. Tu veux que… toi et moi… fassions équipe…?

-Enfin il a compris, soupira Drago.

-…

-Alors Potter, c'est oui ou c'est non, parce que je te jure que je ne ramperai pas à tes pieds pour avoir la réponse. Tu es avec ou contre moi?

-Etre contre toi, c'est être contre Lyra?

-Ce sera bien comme tu voudras, j'en ai rien à battre; mais moi je la retrouverai.

-Alors j'accepte, dit sèchement Harry.

-Bien, dit Drago sur le même ton.

Silence.

-On devrait peut-être se serrer la main?

-Rêve pas Potter.

Mais moins d'une minute plus tard, Drago tendit la main et Harry la serra.

ø

øøøø

ø

Ils avaient rapidement conclu qu'ils auraient besoin d'aide. A contrecœur, ils obtinrent de leurs amis qu'ils fassent aussi une trève – ce fut un long débat.

Le lendemain, au jour du concert, Harry se tenait entre Malefoy et Crabbe, Hermione entre Crabbe et Goyle; et Ron entre Goyle et Luna. Personne n'avait fait de commentaire, mais tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux.

-Quoi? s'agaça finalement Drago. « L'union fait la force, n'attendez pas que ça se corse » : c'est le Choixpeau qui l'a dit.

Hermione lui jeta un très bref regard ravi; les curieux se détournèrent.

Lorsque les Bizarr' Sisters eurent fini d'accorder leurs instruments, tout le monde se jetait des œillades hésitantes; à la fin de la première chanson, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle étaient pêle-mêle dans la foule.

-Quel pouvoir de persuasion, se moqua Harry.

-Je sais, dit Drago. Je suis comme ça, moi.

_Au plus profond de l'océan  
__Ton reflet me souriiiiit  
__Comme si un Rictus Sempra  
__Lui avait été jetééééé_

-C'est ma chanson préférée! Et vous? demanda Hermione aux deux armoires à glace, dans un effort pour faire la conversation.

Crabbe et Goyle se concertèrent de leurs petits yeux porcins, puis, en même temps, abattirent chacun un poing sur la tête d'Hermione ; ils eurent quelques rires gras alors qu'elle s'écroulait par terre.

-Crabbe! Goyle! les gronda Drago en retenant par le collet un Ron enragé. J'ai dit NON. C'est pas gentil!

Les deux gorilles remirent la jeune fille sur pieds et époussetèrent maladroitement sa robe, penauds.

-Excusez-vous, ordonna Drago.

-'Scusez, dirent-ils, tête basse.

-Ça va, ça va, je n'ai rien…

-_JE VOUS INTERDIS DE LA TOUCHER! _admonesta Ron en passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione.

-Potter, j'ai calmé mes gorilles, tu peux calmer ton ouistiti?

-Oh toi espèce de…

-Calme-toi, Ron, ordonna Harry.

-_Quoi?!_ Tu oses me donner des ordres sous l'influence de ce sale…

-J'ai l'étrange impression que la force de notre union ne soulèvera pas grand poids, dit philosophiquement Luna.

ø

øøøø

ø

_Tu me manques, et je pense à toi  
__Mon amour, ou es-tu?  
__J'ai pourtant juré que jamais  
__Ils ne te feront du  
__maaaaaal_

Harry sentit sa peau hérissée de frissons désagréables; cette chanson ne lui plaisait pas tellement…

Il mit la main dans sa poche pour se donner une contenance et ses doigts se serrèrent autour d'un petit objet rond… Intrigué, il sortit la main de sa poche et, au creux de sa main, reposait une espèce de petite boussole ivoire, dont l'aiguille dorée pointait vers le sud.

-_COMMENT T'AS EU CA POTTER!!_ s'écria aussitôt Malefoy, épouvanté.

Harry sursauta et serra le Localisateur d'Âme contre lui.

-C'est un cadeau, répondit-il, sur la défensive.

-De qui?

-Ça ne te regarde pas!

-Au contraire, je sais très bien de quoi je parle; QUI t'a fait ce cadeau?

-Lyra, dit calmement Hermione devant le silence buté de Harry. Tu sais comment elle a pu se procurer un tel objet, Malefoy?

Harry se tourna vers elle, outré ; Drago était bouche bée.

-Mensonge! cria-t-il finalement. Lyra ne se serait jamais débarrassé de mon cadeau, tu le lui as volé!

Brusquement, Harry se souvint que le Localisateur était initialement destiné à Lyra, c'était un présent de Malefoy, pour Noël. Par mégarde, la maladroite l'avait refilé à son petit ami…

-Je lui ai emprunté, mentit alors Harry.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais Harry eut un regard qui signifiait « Je t'expliquerai »

-Ne joue pas avec les mots! menaça Drago.

_Vrrrrr! Tic-tic-tic-tic-tic! Vrrrrr!_

-C'est quoi ça? s'exclama Harry.

-Et en plus tu sais même pas comment ça marche! dit Drago en lui arrachant l'objet des mains, la moue dédaigneuse.

Il frotta le verre du Localisateur sur sa robe, et, intrigué, observa l'aiguille dorée qui pointait toujours vers le sud. Maintenant, elle émettait une vibration et un bruit bizarre…

-_Desirus Pointum_! dit Drago.

L'aiguille resta dirigée sur le sud, mais la vibration et le bruit cessèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? demanda Hermione.

Drago leva un visage blême.

-Ça veut dire qu'on a tous pensé à la même personne et que, même si on n'a pas prononcé la formule, l'aiguille pointait tout de même… Mais maintenant que j'ai lancé le sortilège…

-Quoi? insista Harry. Quoi?!

-C'est confirmé : Lyra est quelque part au sud de l'endroit ou on se tient, termina Drago.

Un long silence accueillit cette révélation. Puis…

-Mais enfin, la planète est vaste! Le sud…! Lyra peut être n'importe ou à des kilomètres d'ici, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait en Suède, ça ne nous avance en rien! s'emporta Ron.

-Hun! approuvèrent Crabbe et Goyle.

-Merlin, faisons taire nos animaux! s'exaspéra Drago.

-Hey! protesta Ron.

-Hun! firent Crabbe et Goyle.

_Peu importe ou je serai  
Aux cieux ou  
__dans les profondeurs abyssales  
__Je t'attendrai_

-Dans les profondeurs abyssales! s'écrièrent Ron et Hermione.

-Quoi encore? grogna Drago.

-La prophétie! Firenze a fait une prophétie pendant ton départ, Harry, et il a dit…

- « Dans les profondeurs abyssales – Lorsque nous lèverons le camp – à la rencontre des forces du Mal – Des sorciers reprendront leur vie d'antan. Or un sacrifice sera fait… De la main de son propre géniteur… Disparaîtra l'Enfant des Ténèbres », récita Drago.

Ron et Hermione eurent l'air perplexe.

-J'étais là, dit Drago. J'ai tout entendu. Expliquez-moi, maintenant.

-Oh là, stop! dit Harry. J'ai besoin d'explications, moi aussi. Ça veut dire quoi tout ça?

-Réfléchissez! dit Hermione. « Lorsque nous lèverons le camp » : c'est ce que nous avons fait en quittant Poudlard pour la Suède!

-Ça ne veut rien dire, objecta Drago. On lèvera aussi le camp en partant d'ici.

-Non, puisque le « camp » est à Poudlard! argua Hermione.

-« À la rencontre des forces du Mal », dit Harry. C'est bien ce que je croyais, elle est entre les mains de Voldemort…

Drago, Crabbe, Goyle et Ron (trouvez l'intrus) protestèrent à l'entente du nom.

-C'est quoi la suite? demanda Harry, les ignorant.

-« Des sorciers reprendront leur vie d'antan » dit Hermione. Oh non!! fit-elle en blêmissant. Des Inferi!

-Aucun doute possible là-dessus, dit sombrement Harry. Il fallait s'y attendre… Donc ça veut dire que, dès maintenant, il faut aller à l'encontre de Voldemort, combattre des Inferi et… oh…

-Quoi?

-La fin de la prophétie… j'ai dû, mal comprendre…

Drago reporta son regard sur le concert. Ron et Hermione baissèrent les yeux.

-J'ai mal compris, non? insista Harry.

-…Peut…Peut-être, dit faiblement Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était? Hermione?

-…

-Ron?

-Euh…

-Malefoy, tu vas pas faire ta chochotte toi aussi?

-Voldemort va tuer Lyra, dit Malefoy, les yeux toujours rivés vers l'avant. C'est bien elle, l'Enfant des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas?

Durant un moment, on n'entendit plus que le solo de guitare de Callista Abbot, les fredonnements d'Hannah qui était montée sur scène pour accompagner sa belle-mère, ainsi que les hurlements de la foule.

-Dans ce cas, il n'y a plus une minute à perdre, dit Harry d'une voix blanche.

Il tourna la tête vers le sud, là ou l'aiguille du Localisateur d'Âme pointait toujours. Au loin, des vagues ourlées d'écume s'échouaient sur une plage boueuse.

-Retroussez vos manches, dit-il résolument. On va aller « dans les profondeurs abyssales ».

* * *

_À suivre..._


End file.
